Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: The Origin
by wingsonwords
Summary: Cosmic Era 71: The resource satellite Heliopolis is attacked by ZAFT forces, thrusting a young civilian named Kira Yamato into the cockpit of a prototype mobile suit. Joining the intrepid crew of the Earth Alliance's new ship, the Archangel, the young soldiers must fight to survive as the war pushes them to their limit, revealing the heroes and the villains among them.
1. Monsters of the Battlefield

**Authors Note: Greetings to all my readers! Thank you so much for clicking on this story! I don't like long author's notes on the first chapter, but there will be another at the bottom of this page. A little bit about The Origin: This is a rewrite of Gundam Seed, with new characters…some different events, but following a track that may seem familiar to those who know Gundam. **

**I will explain more at the bottom. Thank you again for reading!**

**11/2019: Please note the newly added mecha and character listing before the author's note.**

* * *

_Over half a century has passed since mankind immigrated into space, currently there are hundreds of massive space colonies in Earth's orbit. People dwell in these artificial lands, treating it as a second home to live and die…_

_Cosmic Era 71: Due to the Bloody Valentine tragedy, tensions between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT escalate to an all-out war. It was predicted that the Earth Forces with their superior numbers would quickly be victorious; however, the introduction of humanoid war machines—called mobile suits—changed that assessment. These monsters of the battlefield were created by ZAFT, by genetically enhanced humans called coordinators. _

_Nine months have passed since the conflict began with no end in sight._

* * *

**Phase 1:** Monsters of the Battlefield

**Orb Airspace: Heliopolis **

Beyond Earth and the moon exists a resource satellite called Heliopolis. Although calling it a satellite would deeply undercut the structure's size and beauty. Heliopolis is a space colony that is owned by the Orb Union, a neutral nation in the conflict between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. It was here that civilians, wanting to get away from the horrors of war, would take refuge.

Outside this marvel of engineering, in the darkness of space, something moved towards the colony.

It was human shaped but massive and metallic with a single cyclops eye that glowed red. It was a GINN, one of ZAFT's mobile suits and a centerpiece of all the ZAFT forces. Six GINNs into total made their way towards Heliopolis; in the middle of their formation was a small stealth craft full of ZAFT soldiers.

The mobile suits and small vessel moved silently, adrift in space, power levels turned down to an absolute minimum, allowing their inertia to carry them forward. This alone would not have been enough to get them into the colony undetected, but they had inside help. Someone on the inside had masked the sensors in the area they were gliding to, but who knew if their luck would hold?

It lasted long enough.

The GINNs touched down on the colony, right over a hatch with a massive NO ACCESS painted on the top. The stealth ship also stopped and opened. The space suited soldiers poured out, dividing into squads and dove down a smaller hatch, deactivating sensors as they went.

One of the GINN pilots, Miguel Aimon, let out a breath. He was tall, with blond hair and a cool, almost arrogant demeanor. _So far so good_, he thought to himself as his mobile suit knelt down and began hacking into the access hatch. Over their wire communications, he heard one of his fellow pilots –Matthew—shoot off a wise-crack at another named Grace, who quickly responded with an insult. Miguel tuned them out, both should know better than talking during a mission, especially when he stressed radio silence.

Suddenly his terminal bleeped as he gained access to the hatch. Smiling to himself, Miguel opened the doors leading into the colony. _Record hacking time. Let's see the red coats do that!_

He motioned for his comrades to follow him into Heliopolis with a downward movement of his GINN's arm.

"Miguel," a fellow pilot called, "There is a siren going off!"

"Calm down Olar. It's on the other side of the barrier. A ship just docked at the bay."

"Do you think it is the ship we followed?" Olar asked.

"That's very likely…" Miguel muttered.

The GINNs dove into the colony.

-**Heliopolis: Port**

The cargo ship _Dauntless_ eased into port, its engines glowing bright red on its final thrust, entering the colony.

The Earth Alliance forces in the port watched the ship pass by, some commented on the old design and how it was a miracle it reached the colony unharmed, despite the fact that there was little danger. The transport was a _Marseille III __class_ and although owned by the Earth Alliance, a majority of the ships were used by civilians with private shipping companies, meaning that it would be unlikely for ZAFT to look closely at the old vessel.

Inside the _Dauntless_, an elderly man was getting dressed. Over forty, the man looked like he could have slept for days and would yet need more; however, he moved with an energy that belied any exhaustion. The door to his room opened and in stepped a young woman. "Dr. Kato, we've made port at Heliopolis, sir. The captain would like to see you. Would you please come to the bridge?"

Dr. Jim Kato nodded and pulled one of his arms through a suit jacket. "Yes, of course." He studied the woman, "Ensign Badgiruel, was it? Have you been on supply duty long?"

Natarle Badgiruel, her purple eyes shaded by her short black hair, shook her head, "No, sir. I used to be on the front."

Kato pulled a wrinkled tie out of his pocket and began fitting it around his neck. "Well, this ship has a crucial mission. Not unlike being at the front, I think."

Badgiruel nodded, faintly distracted by a picture on Kato's desk. It was a photo of the doctor standing next to a tall beautiful woman and five young teenagers clustered around them. "Is this your family, sir?"

Kato finished fiddling with his tie. "Hmm? Oh!" He laughed, "Never married I'm afraid. That is just my assistant and some students who help me around the college."

He turned towards the door. "Those teenagers are just over fifteen…next to a smart, young woman like yourself they are still children." Badgiruel followed as they glided towards the elevator that would take them to the bridge. "Though I hear that children that young are being drafted by both sides these days…"

"They are."

"Terrible."

They were in the elevator now, heading towards the bridge. "Although…" Kato's eyes narrowed, "Once we start mass-producing the G-Weapons this war will be over. We can put an end to it without wasting more young lives."

The doors opened and the two stepped out unto the bridge. The captain, Hendrik Tallee, was middle aged man who wore an old style military hat to cover his receding hair-line. Despite his age he had a vibrant blond mustache that refused to grey; it survivability was tied to the man, soldiers said. Captain Tallee had seen many battlefields and gotten himself and his crew through every one.

He smiled at Dr. Kato, "I do hope you got some rest."

"Yes, thank you. It's been a relaxing flight."

"That's good to hear. An old man like you needs his sleep."

"Look who is talking." Kato smiled and stared out the view screen, "And what about the ZAFT ships? The two that tailed us here?"

"So you noticed." Tallee's hands tapped several buttons on his chair and a side screen on the bridge lit up, the silhouettes of two green ZAFT warships were distinguishable even at the great distance. "They are staying just outside Heliopolis' airspace."

"A Nazca and Laurasia class." Badgiruel chipped in, "Because of the treaty, military ships are not allowed to dock at Heliopolis." No one commented on the irony of that statement, given the military weapons that were being produced in the colony.

"So the problem is the return flight." Kato muttered. "Do you think they'll try anything?"

Natarle looked nervously at Tallee, who was pondering the question. "This is a supply ship at the end of the day, but I can't be sure. If they are daring enough to attack us, I guess we will have to trust the _Archangel_, the Heliopolis Defense Force, and Zero Squadron."

**-Heliopolis: Residential District**

Miriallia Haw frowned as she looked up at the Yamato house, specifically Kira's room. The blinds were drawn and the lights off. The house itself was quiet, probably because both Mr. & Mrs. Yamato were off at work, meaning that Kira probably forgot what day it was again.

"KIRA!" Mir called up at the window. It was the second day in a row that Kira was not at school and it definitely was not because he was sick. Kira never got sick.

Mir's boyfriend, Tolle Koenig was no help either, saying that Kira probably was busy with the work that Professor Kato gave him before he left on his trip and there was 'nothing to worry about.'

"But that is part of the problem Tolle!" Mir had replied, shaking his comforting arm off her shoulder. They were in their high-school cafeteria; it was loud, filled with students who were happy to have a brief 30 minute reprieve from learning about things they cared little about.

"If he is forgetting about school, he will probably forget about eating, sleeping, meetings, and on and on and on!"

Tolle looked down at his lunch; by cafeteria standards it was what could generously be called chicken. "Well…"

_Tolle is carefree to a fault._ Mir thought as she waited for any movement in the Yamato house. "Plan B it is…" Mir strolled confidently forward and turned the front door's knob, unsurprised to find it open.

It was Kira's job to lock the place up after he left for school and since he had not gone, the door remained unlocked.

The brown haired high-school student walked quietly in and closed the door behind her. Heading into the kitchen she saw a plate with a napkin draped over the top. "Yep. He hasn't even eaten…" Mir muttered to herself as she walked up the stairs towards Kira's room.

"Kira!" She called, opening the door and walking inside. Her blue eyes narrowed at the sudden change of lighting. It was dark with only the blue glow of a computer screen facing the entrance.

"Birdy!" The green bird flew happily down on the girl's shoulder. Tweeting shrilly and hopping around Mir's shoulder, almost as if it was saying, 'I know it doesn't look good, but forgive him!' Mir tapped the robotic bird on the head gently.

"Kira…what do you think you are doing?"

Kira Yamato turned, blinking at Mir sleepily. "Oh Mir? Hey! What's up?" He went back to typing on his computer screen.

Mir walked over to the computer chair and looked at the complicated schematics Kira was looking over.

"Kira, do you know what day it is?"

Kira, only half-listening, took a moment to respond, "Huh? Oh…ummm…Sunday probably."

_Wrong, guess again dummy._ Mir thought, but instead she asked, "What are you working on?"

"Just finishing the last bit of what Professor Kato and Seis gave me."

"When did you start this?"

Kira shrugged, fingers flying across the keyboard. "This morning."

Mir grabbed Kira's chair's arm and swung it to face her. She put on her best stern face. Kira blinked up at her, but his attention was already going back towards the screen. "Kira. It's not Sunday. It's Tuesday. You have missed school and you are going to be late for your evening meeting with Seis at this rate."

Kira gave her a confused look, "Wait…what?"

20 minutes later, after Kira took a much needed shower, he was sitting down in the kitchen as Mir buttered some toast for him. "Honestly Kira, if they give you too much work, tell them so! It is not like they are even paying you for this and I know they are NOT working Kuzzey, Sai, and Tolle as hard." She placed the bread in front of Kira.

"But I can do it! I just lost track of time." Kira munched away on the bread as he spoke.

Mir sighed, "What are you even working on?"

"Some kind of Operating System, the kind I have never seen before. Seis said Dr. Kato wanted me to simplify it."

"Kira, you need to learn to say no to these people. I feel like they are using you…" Mir headed for the door. "This work is NOT worth the Letter of Recommendation."

Kira, finishing the toast with gusto, stood up and followed Mir outside. "Yeah, but it could lead to a job in the future, right?"

"Could Kira! If they know they can keep using your abilities for free…why would they ever hire you? But I know what's really go on…you are trying to impress that woman. Do you even care about Flay?"

"Of course I do!" Kira said aghast, "And please lower your voice…"

"Hey guys!" A voice called from in front of the house. It was Kuzzey Buskirk, a short, dark haired teenager who lived next door to Kira. "Kuzzey!" Mir ran quickly forward and glared down at him. "You should be ashamed! You live next to Kira! It would take you 10 minutes to make sure he came to school!"

Kuzzey glanced behind Mir to see if Kira was out of ear shot before he whispered quickly, "Look it is hard enough for me to get up on time. He is a coordinator. It should be the other way around."

"What?"

Kuzzey shook his head and turned away. "I don't want to hear this lecture again! I'm gonna head inside. You guys better hurry or you will be late."

Suddenly an automatic car pulled up to the station in front of Kira's house. "I called that for you! You should thank me!" Kuzzey said with a grin before heading inside.

Kira smiled as he walked up next to me Mir. "Thanks Kuzzey!"

Kuzzey waved back and disappeared inside his house.

"Don't thank him…" Mir grumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said, get in the car! C'mon!" Together they boarded the vehicle. Kira quickly inputted the Morgenroete Research College location and away they sped.

\- **Heliopolis: Service Tunnel**

Miguel raised his GINN's hand, signaling the five suits behind him to stop.

"This is where we split up. Rusty, Athrun, and the others should be setting up the charges if everything is going to schedule. Olar, take Tomas and Mine to Point B and use that to enter the factory from behind. Even if they're shipping their G-Weapons, they probably will be unable to move everything to the ship at once. Seize the facility and wait for the red coats to show up."

Saying the last part annoyed Miguel more than he would admit. Athrun, Nicol, and Rusty were okay, but Yzak and Dearka constantly looked down on those were not given the distinction of wearing red. But they were on a mission and those feelings should be shelved. "Matthew, Grace, you guys are on me."

"Miguel. If we encounter any active G-Weapons, what are your orders? Should we destroy them?" It was Mine, the female pilot on Olar's team, that had posed the question.

"If your lives are in jeopardy, do whatever you have to do. However, our mission is reconnaissance until the charges go off; do NOT do anything beforehand that could ruin the mission. Is that understood?"

Multiple affirmatives filled the radio as the GINNs broke up into two different groups.

Miguel led his two subordinates forward until they reached the large access hatch that lead to the colony interior. The corridor they followed was the tunnel the colony builders had used when Heliopolis was first constructed, meaning that the hatch led into a forest that was off limits to the public due to risk of leakage out the old hatch.

They stopped before the massive door. "Grace, stay here; if something happens and the mission goes to shit, escape and give a report to Commander Creuset. Matthew, come with me."

"Roger." Grace responded and despite the short response, Miguel could tell she was annoyed at being left out of the action. It couldn't be helped, part of the reason he selected both Matthew and Grace to follow him was to keep an eye on the two pilots. Neither got along and Miguel had planned from the beginning to set Grace up as the one who would be their fail-safe.

Miguel raised his GINN's hand and activated the wielder in the index finger. He began melting through the hatch.

**-Heliopolis: Morgenroete Factory District**

The place was buzzing with activity. Lieutenant Murrue Ramius gave the last minute orders to her subordinates. Even though she was the highest ranking officer on site, there were a few troublemakers who saluted with pickup lines and catcalls.

"Lieutenant!" She turned to find Petty Officer Murdoch, one of the primary mechanics, sticking his head out the window of one of the several trucks parked off to the side. "We've finished our work here. If it's all right, we'll go on ahead to the ship."

Murrue nodded. "That'll be fine, excellent work." She waved as two trucks pulled away and disappeared around a corner.

"Hey Lieutenant, what do you say you treat us all to drinks later? After all, it's our last day here at Heliopolis!" One of the young officers, Petty Officer Hamana called.

She cocked a brow. Immediately the officer sheepishly averted his attention and went back to work. Several other officers chuckled at the exchange.

Murrue brushed a lock of her chestnut hair from her face and looked around. Everyone was in high spirits what with the operation drawing to a close. They only now had to load the new weapons onto the _Archangel _and their work would be finished. A voice inside her head spoke up, slyly commenting on how she was secretly relieved to have the burden of command taken off her shoulders. Murrue smiled to herself, picking up a leftover tool-bag from the ground and placed it on the back of a truck.

-**Outside Heliopolis Airspace**

On the bridge of the ZAFT Nazca-class ship, _Vesalius_, Captain Ades watched the silent colony with narrowed eyes. "Are you sure we should proceed without the Council's approval?" Commander Rau Le Creuset was the man the captain was speaking to; known to enemies and allies alike for his ferocious fighting abilities, his face was concealed by a mask giving him an enigmatic aura.

Le Creuset looked over to Ades. "Patrick Zala gave us his personal approval." He answered, "Should there be any problems with the Council, he'll take responsibility. Besides, the operation is already in motion. What we must focus on now is what is happening inside that colony." He gazed upon a fuzzy photo of what appeared to be a mobile suit. "My intuition tells me that if we don't act now, we'll come to regret it later."

**-Heliopolis: Location Classified**

Olar's team emerged from the long tunnel into a large, flat plane of rock. They had been steadily rising out of the tunnel for the last few minutes until they finally reached what appeared to be long trench that stretched out to what appeared to be a rundown construction zone. The whole area was surrounded by a dark curved wall that rose up to almost encircle the sky. It looked like they were inside an indoor stadium.

"Finally!" said Mine, her sharp, high-pitched voice stinging Olar's ears. Mine was unusual by coordinator standards. She had bright blue hair and grey eyes, which in of itself wasn't strange in the PLANTs; however, her parents had seen fit to tamper with her vocal cords giving her voice a sing-song quality. It was beautiful in person, but a real pain to hear over the radio.

"If that tunnel went on any longer, I would lose my freaking mind. Olar, where are we?"

Olar turned his GINN's eye towards her. "Not exactly sure, the schematics gave me the distance of that junction, not where it would lead.

Tomas, always quiet and well mannered, pointed his GINN's arm up. "It is likely this is a testing zone for military weapons. Look, an observation tower off in the distance." The dark shape of the aforementioned tower stood in sharp contrast to the rocky, shapeless hills that surrounded them. "And these walls appear to thick, maybe to stop stray rounds...?"

"Whatever this place is, we have a mission to complete." Olar moved his GINN forward, turning the lights located on his mobile suit's body to guide the way. Mine and Tomas followed a few paces behind. They moved in silence for several seconds when Tomas stopped.

"Olar, look." Olar turned his lights on Tomas and followed the direction his comrade's mobile suit was pointing. His lights came upon the unmistakable form of a GINN mobile suit only it was missing its head fin, painted white, and was blasted in half.

"A proto-GINN?" Olar moved forward towards the destroyed suit.

"Yes." Tomas said, "It looks like it was destroyed by some thermal weapon."

"Guys…" They both turned their suits towards Mine who was using her lights on a hill they walked past. "There are more…" The slope was filled with countless remains of proto-GINN mobile suits. Arms, legs, destroy torsos; the hill was made of metal and scrape.

"Did they use these things for target practice?" Olar wondered aloud. "The G-Weapons must have done this! How did they get so many proto-Ginns?"

"This is crazy." Mine said, moving close the hill. "It's like a graveyard of old ZAFT technology. Creepy!" She started moving around the hill, "Are all the hills like this?"

"Interesting," Tomas was examining the remains of the first proto-GINN. "This thermal technology is impressive. I would say it is far beyond our own."

Olar let out a low whistle, this was interesting to say the least, but they were falling behind. "If this is the power of the Earth Force's new weapons, it gives us all the more reason to capture them."

"OLAR! ITS AN ENEMY!" Mine's voice cut through the radio like knife, suddenly the air was filled with gunfire.

"I'm under attack!"

"We're on our way! Tomas!" Olar rocketed his GINN towards where the flashes of gunfire could be seen in the darkness.

Mine strafed left, avoiding the approaching enemy's fire and returned the favor with her rifle. The dark shape caught the attack on its shield. Suddenly Olar and Tomas were right beside her, both unloading their 76mm heavy machine guns at the target. The enemy did not last long: shredded by the combined attack, it detonated in a brilliant flash of light.

"Thanks, guys."

A green beam suddenly pierced the center of Mine's GINN. Slicing through the cockpit and then the engine, the suit blasted apart.

Suddenly more beams poured in from four different angles, one blast taking Olar's GINNs left arm.

"I thought the G-Weapons weren't here! Why aren't they at the FACTORY?!" Tomas shrieked.

Olar blasted his GINN's thrusters, sending him high into the air. What was going on?!

Inside the cockpit of one of the four machines that were still attacking the ZAFT GINNs, Grey Sazabi bit his lip. He was a young pilot, with dark black hair, grey eyes and high eyebrows that came together, giving him the look focused attentiveness all the time. "Commander Roland…" The man had heroically sacrificed himself to reveal the enemy position and to light up the battlefield when he and the MBF-P05 Gundam Astray Unit 5 "Silver Frame" had attacked the enemy's position.

Built in secret from the Earth Alliance and tested under this dome. The Astray units were used exclusively by the Orb Union, a benefit to having the Earth Forces build mobile suits and a warship in the neutral colony. They did not possess the same Phase-Shift armor as the G-Weapons and their OS was in the same rough shape as the EA mobile suits, these suits were built with the material they had on hand and with immediate mass-production in mind.

They were conducting a final test when the observation tower caught the three GINNs on the infrared sensor, going up against three ZAFT units was suicide with the OS the Astrays used, but ZAFT had to be stopped. The pilots had to buy time while the people in charge found a way to inform the Earth Forces stationed on Heliopolis without revealing the truth about the Astray frames.

Thus the brave Captain Roland proposed that the Red, Blue, Gold, and Green frame surround the enemy while he drew their fire. If all three focused on him and if all were caught by surprise they could wipe out the invaders without any casualties…well…except for maybe one.

All the pilots knew that Commander Roland was likely going to die if he went through with his plan, but they all accepted his order silently. They respected the battle-hardened veteran and had worked with him long enough to know not to argue when he gave orders. For months they had trained under Roland, becoming the man's arms and legs in combat. They were a unit, a team, and comrades. The Commander wanted to give them a chance by putting his life at stake, what more needed to be said?

Grey, the pilot of the Red Frame, glared up at the GINN that had rocketed into the sky. The ambush had already failed. It would not take long for coordinators to realize that the Orb suits could barely move, let alone get into an elongated battle with the swift enemy machines.

Grey narrowed his eyes as the GINN pointed its rifle his way. Nevertheless, they were going to take every single one down! They would find a way!

* * *

**EDIT 11/2019: THIS IS A NEWLY ADDED SECTION. The author's note is below this part!**

**Mecha Listing**

TFA-2 ZuOOT

**Model number:** TFA-2  
**Code name:** ZuOOT  
**Unit type:** mass production transformable artillery mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance  
**First deployment:** C.E. 70  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 17.86 meters (mobile suit mode); 13.57 meters (tank mode)  
**Weight:** max gross weight 83.59 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Propulsion:** 4 x engine-driven caterpillar tread (tank mode)  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown  
**Fixed armaments:** 2 x 2-barrel cannons, mounted on shoulders; 4 x vulcan gun, mounted on head; 2-barrel cannon, mounted on left arm  
**Optional hand armaments:** heavy assault machine gun

For the invasion of Earth, ZAFT creates various models of mobile suits following the introduction of the ZGMF-1017 GINN. The TFA-2 ZuOOT is a transforming ground assault artillery unit. In the designated tank mode, the ZuOOT can speed across land with its tank treads, but it is no more maneuverable than the standard Linear Tank used by the Earth Alliance. The ZuOOT's main armament includes twin shoulder-mounted cannons, but it's also equipped with vulcan guns, an arm-mounted cannon and a handheld machine gun. The Orb Union obtains several ZuOOTs for testing their Astray mobile suits' beam weaponry.

YMF-01B Proto GINN

**Model number(s):** YMF-01B; ZGMT-01  
**Code name(s):** Proto GINN; GINN Trainer  
**Unit type:** prototype general purpose mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Asimov Design Bureau  
**Operator:** Earth Alliance  
**First deployment:** C.E.65  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** unknown  
**Weight:** unknown  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Propulsion:** unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown  
**Fixed armaments:** none  
**Optional hand armaments: **MA-M3 heavy sword, stored on waist, hand-carried in use. 2 x M66 "Canus" short-range guided missile launcher, two missiles per launcher; M69 "Barrus" heavy ion cannon; M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle; MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun

In C.E. 65, ZAFT revolutionizes modern warfare with the creation of the mobile suit. Developed in secret, the YMF-01B Proto GINN is a humanoid mobile weapon, in contrast to the mobile armors and fighter jets used by the Earth Alliance. As the prototype of the final production model, the ZGMF-1017 GINN, the Proto GINN features fewer thrusters and an overall lower speed. After production begins on the standard GINN, the aging Proto GINN is re-designated as the ZGMT-01 GINN Trainer. In its new role, the GINN Trainer serves as the first mobile suit used by ZAFT pilot trainees. The Orb Union obtains several proto-GINNs for testing their Astray mobile suits' beam weaponry.

**MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Colored Frames**

**Model number: **MBF-P02**  
Code name: **Gundam Astray Red, Gold, Blue, Green, Silver Frame(s)**  
Unit type:** prototype general purpose mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc  
**Operator:** Orb Union  
**Rollout:** 10 January C.E. 70  
**First deployment:** 25 January C.E. 71  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **head height 17.53 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 49.8 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Propulsion:** unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; optional flight unit; optional salvage unit; optional Power Loader mecha unit; optional Ddraig Head**  
Fixed armaments:** 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, mounted on head; 2 x beam saber, power rating unknown, mounted on shoulders, hand-carried in use  
**Optional fixed armaments:** shield, mounted on left forearm  
**Optional hand armaments:** Type 71 beam rifle, power rating unknown;

When the Earth Alliance begins a project to build its own mobile suits, the initial work is done in conjunction with the Morgenroete research facility on the Orb space colony Heliopolis. While Orb assists in the research, they have an ulterior motive: steal the data from the Alliance to build their own mobile suits. From the stolen data, Orb constructs five prototype Gundam Astray units. While Orb is able to copy the Alliance's beam saber and beam rifle technology, they are unable to duplicate the Phase Shift armor and compensate by making the Astrays light and maneuverable. As with the Alliance suits, the Astrays are equipped with hand plugs to exchange energy and data with its carried weapons. The Alliance and Orb use different hand plugs, and only weapons designed for the Astray can be used without any modifications. However, the Red Frame is capable of emitting beam energy from its hand plugs for use as an emergency weapon. The development of the Astray project is interrupted when ZAFT attacks Heliopolis on January 25, C.E. 71. With the Five Astray Units engaging a ZAFT infiltration team . . .

* * *

**Important OC Character List**

**ZAFT**

Euphemia V. Kaladin: Former leader of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Known as The Pale Horseman or "Death." Little is known about her outside her terrifying piloting skills. She is a short younger woman, with dark, blood red hair.

Kise Grain: Former member of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, although the least infamous one, and also a famous model on the PLANTs. Known as The Black Horseman or "Famine." He is tall and lanky, with bright blond hair, clear blue eyes, and high cheek bones.

Civ Tsukishima: Former member of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Known as The Red Horseman or "War." Civ is bald, with dark tanned skin, and is covered in tattoos from head to toe with symbols that denote the number of enemies he has killed. He is known for only using close range equipment.

Victor Clock: Former member of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Known as the White Horseman or "Conquest." Victor's parents did not alter his appearance before birth and thus he looks unassuming and possesses a pale complexion.

Selina Laconey: Captain of the Nazca class warship, _Titan._ She is known for her colorful language, disrespectful attitude, but has instincts that border on a sixth sense that allows her to make incredible tactical decisions. She is tall, slim, and has a pinched face.

Zendal Marduke: One of the oldest coordinators on the PLANTs, a friend of George Glenn when he was a child, Zendal is a genius. The father of the mobile suit and N-Jammer, Zendal is known as the Cosmic Era's 'Einstein' and he works under ZAFT's Asimov Design Bureau. He wears flamboyant outfits, with bright royal blues and reds, and a bronze eyepatch.

**Atlantic Federation**

Captain Hendrik Tallee: Captain of the carrier, _Dauntless, _an old soldier who has seen many battlefields.

Lieutenant Commander Shoko Emena: Commander of Zero Squadron, a cold woman who hides her feelings behind a mask of suspicion, reason, and logic. She is mixed, her parents being both British and Asian, giving her the paler skin than most Asians and a sharp British accent.

Ensign Kazaku Archer: Shoko's second in command and 'brother'/handler of Sinn Archer. A trusting, friendly pilot with a responsible demeanor. He lost his entire family because of the war.

Ensign Sinn Archer: Zero Squadron's B-CPU Unit 000. Prototype of the B-CPU series that the Alliance will later produce. Sinn is emotionless and serious; she obeys her 'brother.' Sinn is also the only volunteer the Extended program will ever receive.

Ensign Adam Harris: Pilot in Zero Sqaudron, a cocky, arrogant, and uncouth man who enjoys alcohol, women, and shooting down ZAFT pilots. Despite his bluster, Adam cares deeply about Zero Squadron.

Ensign Risa Melacoli: Pilot in Zero, quiet and timid, Risa rarely makes herself heard. She has a secret.

Nurse Jen Roddenberry: An elderly nurse from the _Dauntless_ and an old academy friend of Captain Hendrik.

Petty Officer Connor Buchanan: Backup helmsman for the _Archangel,_ former mobile armor pilot, and citizen of born and raise on Heliopolis. He is a very tall man with an athletic build and is Ian Buchanan's brother.

**Eurasian Military**

Lieutenant Commander Cesare Hevalaska: known as 'The Reaper of ZAFT.' A legend known in the Earth Alliance as one of the best pilots to come out of Eurasia; however, his personality is terrible. Cease has been described as an oversexed, misogynistic, dinosaur.

Lieutenant Angelica Lawson: Second in command to in Cesare's squadron. She is deeply devoted to Cesare despite, or maybe in spite of, how badly he treats her.

Captain Pierre Bezukhov: One of Garcia's men and a high ranking officer on Artemis. Known for his negative personality, suspicion of the Atlantic Federation, and the two tuffs of blond hair that poke out from under his hat.

Gunnery Sergeant Roberta Sokolov: The head of Artemis security. She is deadly, who is able to kill easily and without remorse, a true professional soldier.

**Orb Military**

Grey Sazabi: Pilot of the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. A reckless pilot out to prove himself to the world, especially to blond women. He is in love with his fellow pilot, Wendy Douglass, but cannot get over his ego to open himself up to her.

Wendy Douglas: Pilot of the MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame. A determined, confident, fierce pilot who feels responsible for her entire team. She has a dry sense of humor and does not seem to notice Grey's advances.

Ian Buchanan: Pilot for the Orb Defense Force around Heliopolis and self-proclaimed 'expert 'hacker and engineer. He is a bigger, burly man who is built like a bear. He is Connor's brother.

**Civilians **

Jim Kato: Contractor who works under the Earth Alliance in developing the G-Weapons. Employer of Kira and friends for help with 'technical projects.'

Seis Fatale: An attractive graduate assistant who works under Jim Kato in helping to develop the G-Weapon OS. She works closely with Kira and his friends. Seis loves her work, but she is a bit of a weirdo who easily loses track of conversation threads.

Jessica Peters: One of Flay's good friends. She is not known for her intelligence or critical thinking skills. In fact, she is a bit of a moron.

* * *

**Author's note: And that was Gundam Seed The Origin Phase 1! To the knowledgeable Gundam fan out there, you will see that it is based off Mobile Suit Gundam the Origin Manga. Obviously with several changes, different characters, and rearranged events…but the idea of doing a more fleshed out story of Gundam Seed, following some plot points of the fantastic Origin intrigued me! Thus I decided just to do it! Besides, how often do we hear that Seed is a 'copy of the original Gundam'? **

**So come along on this adventure! It is going to be fun! And yes, the Astray's are in this series…for how long? Find out!**

**Please rate, review, ect! I know it is a tired thing to say, but it really does help us writers in furthering the story.**


	2. Blood on the Scales

**Author's Note: Not a lot of Kira or Athrun in the first chapter right? Monsters of the Battlefield was an introduction and you will be seeing more of them in the future (this chapter for example!). **

**On that note, if there is a character you like who is missing from the story, do NOT take this to mean that they will never show up. Just give it time.**

**Big thank you to those who reviewed, seriously…you shortened the amount of time it took for this chapter to come out. Which is why it is now published a day after the first one.**

**As always, there will be an author's note at the bottom! See you down there!**

* * *

_George Glenn started it all. Once considered a hero, now he is remembered as the man whose existence caused the worst war in human history. Glenn was born when the years were still recorded as AD. He had humble beginnings, but he seemed destined for greatness. At the age of seventeen, Glenn completed his doctorate at MIT, and his physical attributes made him a star athlete in American football, and he would later win a silver medal in the Olympics for track and field. He then became an ace Air Force pilot before moving into aerospace engineering. He greatly excelled in the field and would be nominated for the Nobel Prize in the year CE 4, for the design for an interstellar ship he christened the __**Tsiolkovsky**__. With it, he hoped to travel to Jupiter._

_In CE 15, as Glenn's trek was about to commence, he made a remarkable announcement that stunned the entire world. He revealed the truth about himself... leaving behind an Earth in great turmoil._

-Excerpt from Charles Zinn's, _The Coordinator Problem_

* * *

**Phase 2: **Blood on the Scales

**Heliopolis: Astray Testing Ground, Control Tower**

"What exactly should we do?!" Director Sugo Hiroto slammed his fist against the glass pane that faced out towards the testing grounds. "How exactly did ZAFT get here?!"

His aid, Pricilla Drascull, walked up next to him. "I just called to check on Vice Foreign Minister Allster, the Alliance has not reacted."

If Sugo heard Pricilla he did not act like it. Cursing loudly the balding man slammed his fist against the glass again and again. "Roland you idiot…you bastard. A soldier's duty my ass, sacrificing yourself so you don't have to take responsibility for this catastrophe. This project is ruined! Dammit! Shit, shit, shit, shit…"

"Sir, if the Astrays destroy the ZAFT intruders-" Pricilla was stopped midsentence by Sugo raising a fist and stabbing a finger right in front of her face.

"Don't feed me that bullshit! Everyone in this control room knows that the Astrays are scape the moment ZAFT gets over the initial kick-to-the-balls."

Sugo whirled to face Pricilla, his face red, eyes blazing, "The most we can hope for is containment! Maybe by some miracle they all kill each other. Either way, I refuse to let some goddamn coordinators ruin this project." The older man turned his eyes on the rest of the control room. "We say NOTHING to the ALLIANCE! UNDERSTOOD?!"

There were murmurers of confusion around the tower. Several Orb petty officers looked nervously at each other, but no one protested the order. Sugo was not a member of the military; he was the chief financier to this project and had made it very clear on the first day that he could make sure none of them worked again if they disobeyed his orders. Only Commander Roland could stand up to the whirlwind that was Sugo, but now that balance was broken.

Sugo's eyes were focused on the flashes of light in the distance. Commander Yugo Roland, always so noble and focused on protecting Orb, the Athha family, and his subordinates. Sugo might have hated the man for being so damn virtuous and inflexible, but he was a great commander. _Maybe, just maybe…those arrogant pilots of his can force ZAFT to retreat._ Sugo had to put his trust on Roland's legacy and that made him even more pissed off.

Olar aimed down at the attacked mobile suits with his heavy machine gun. They were shaped a lot like the G-Weapons: same double eyes, V-fin on the forehead, but the first target went down far easier for a target that were supposed to have armor which resisted physical attacks.

_Meaning that we can still win,_ Olar thought as he opened fire at a gold painted enemy, which was targeting the floundering Tomas. His rounds slammed in front of the target, ripping its rifle in half. Olar held the trigger down and pulled his gun up, intending to drag his shots along the body of the enemy, when another green beam lanced upward and took his rifle. The heavy machine gun exploded, slamming Olar back in his seat and knocking his GINN out of the air.

While he fell, Olar spun his GINN around and drew his sword, rocketing down towards the targets. More green bolts lanced towards him, one taking off a part of his GINN's foot.

_They are slow at aiming. Are they amateurs?_

Olar closed on the nearest suit, the gold one again, and swung his sword down in a vertical swing. He expected the gold suit to dodge and Olar was prepared to follow up the attack . . . but much to his surprise, the blade struck home and severed the gold enemy's right arm. Olar, momentarily taken aback, spun and kicked the gold suit in the chest, sending it to the ground.

_Slow…so slow…_

Another mobile suit approached. Painted green, it ran clumsily forward, shooting its beam rifle in one hand, its shield hanging loosely at its side.

_It isn't even moving with its shield up!_ Olar thought as he easily dodged the green beams and accelerated forward, stabbing the green suit in the chest where he guessed the cockpit was located. A grim smile started to form on the ZAFT pilot's face.

_Their OS…it's incomplete…_

"Tomas!" Olar flew back as the enemy that was painted red started firing rapidly at him. "Go and destroy that control tower. I don't want them calling for help! I've got this!"

Tomas, who was pinned down by the blue painted mobile suit behind a hill of debris, sounded shocked, "Y-you sure?"

Olar grinned, "Yeah." These naturals were about to learn the hard way that the cockpit of a mobile suit was no place for them.

_This will be payback for Mine! _

Grey snarled as he watched the GINN that was hiding behind the debris hill sprinted out from cover and fly into the air. The targeting computer took WAY too long to aim and by the time it got a lock the target was gone. Grey turned and fired anyway, grazing one of the GINN's legs instead of piercing the torso.

_Where is it going?_

"Grey!" The voice of the blue frame pilot, Zambia, was fearful. "I need help here!"

Grey whirled his Red Frame towards his comrade. Things were going from bad to worse. Shino was dead, turned into paste when his Green Frame was stabbed right in the cockpit. Wendy's Gold Frame was damaged and Zambia. . .

Grey heard Zambia curse as the one-armed GINN accelerated towards the Blue Frame. Grey wouldn't make it in time!

"Zambia!" It was the pilot of the Gold Frame, Wendy. Her machine sparking from where its right arm used to be charged forward, dropping its shield and grabbing a beam saber from backpack. She didn't get much further, the sparking stump of the right arm flashed and exploded, tripping Wendy and knocking her Astray off its feet.

Fortunately her movement distracted the one-armed GINN for a half-a-second, allowing Zambia to move his shield in the way of the enemy's sword, blocking it. "Surprise!" Zambia growled and fired his Head Vulcan's right into the GINN's face, tearing into the mono-eye. Dropping his rifle, Zambia drew his beam saber and lunged forward.

"Someone contact the Earth Alliance, now!" Pricilla screamed, but it was too late. The calls for evacuation were mixed with the Orb soldier's panicked voices as several tried to leave their post, others tried to stop them, while a chosen few resolutely held their ground. All the while Sugo was yelling until his face was red, demanding that they remain calm and that the Astrays would take care of the attacking enemies.

All the noise turned into screams as a GINN rocketed up to the top of the tower, aiming its rifle right at the window that Sugo was ponding just moments before. Pricilla froze: she could not move, think, or breathe.

The GINN's rounds tore through the tower, killing everyone inside.

Tomas kept firing as his GINN descended, destroying all structural supports and any soldiers who had managed to get out of the control room. It looked like there were still many inside.

_That's the problem of being neutral;_ your _army's soldiers are inexperienced and have no battle sense, _Tomas mused. _They should have fled the moment the battle started._ The tower splintered and fell in a burning heap.

"The hell is THIS?" Olar growled. The bright blade the blue mobile suit held had just sliced his GINN's sword in half. He was lucky he didn't lose more. The destruction of his main camera had put him off balance; fortunately, the slow movement of the enemy had given him the opportunity to at least block the attack instead of getting cut in half.

The blue frame fired its head cannons again, bouncing and scaring Olar's armor. "Go DOWN!" Olar slammed his GINN's body into the blue mobile suit, carefully avoiding the bright blade, knocking the enemy off its feet.

His proximity alarms blared and Olar spun his GINN around to face a charging Gold Frame. It was back on its feet and had activated its beam saber.

Olar smiled grimly; time to finish what he started. He might only have half a sword, but that would be enough once he got close.

Olar sped towards the attacker and grinned as it stabbed the beam saber forward. The most obvious maneuver, yet he couldn't really fault the pilot, that was probably the best move it could make given its limited OS. Olar easily dodged the saber and brought his sword in an arc towards the center of the Gold Frame's torso.

"Goodbye!"

A green beam flew down from the sky, slicing off Olar's GINNs remaining arm.

"Wha-" Olar stopped in mid-sentence as his secondary camera picked up the hovering image of the Red Frame. It was still looking down the scope of its beam rifle.

The image was the last thing Olar saw as the Gold Frame pivoted, saber bright, slicing his GINN in half. A second later the GINN exploded in a blast that knocked the Astray back.

Up in the hovering Red Frame, Grey Sazabi let out a breath.

_It worked._

It was true that they could only do limited things with their OS; the trick was using that to their advantage now that ZAFT knew it too. The enemy GINN would obviously attack the side where Wendy was weakest, thus all Grey had to do was aim at that exact point and fire once the enemy came into range. His timing was off, he originally planned to take the suit out with one shot, but Wendy had made up for his mistake.

"Nice work you guys," Zambia was standing his Blue Frame back up. Despite some damaged armor plating on his blue suit, his mobile suit seemed fully operational.

"It was nothing." Grey said and turning towards Wendy, "Sorry I missed that shot."

Wendy did not respond immediately and when she did her voice was shaky, "Guys…the tower, its falling."

Grey and Zambia all looked in the direction of the tower as the burning remains crashed into the ground. Kicking up dust in the dimly lit firing range. "Don't let your guard down!" Zambia called out, raising his shield back up to a defensive position. "One GINN left and I doubt he will be happy now his buddy is dead.

"Wendy, stay behind me until we see the target. You're easy pickings without a shield." Grey ordered.

"Grey, Wendy, do either of you see my rifle?" Zambia asked as Wendy moved behind Grey's Red Frame. "I dropped it during that last sortie."

"Do you even know what 'sortie' means, Zambia?"

"Shut up Grey."

Grey opened his mouth to retort but several things happened so quickly Grey could not react. Faster than the eye could see, a GINN's sword flashed down and stabbed into the Blue Frame's head. The Blue Frame was knocked off balance, its shield falling away from its body. Grey's eyes widened, the enemy actually threw his sword at them?! Was that even possible in a mobile suit?

Rounded peppered down on Zambia's Blue Frame, blasting chucks of armor off the suit and slicing it into pieces. The final GINN dropped down from the darkness and landed in front of the burning Blue Frame, aiming its rifle at Grey and Wendy.

"Zambia…" Grey murmured as the Blue Frame exploded; bookish, nerdy Zambia, gone in a split second.

"BASTARD!" Wendy's Gold Frame boosted over Grey's Astray and sped towards the final enemy.

"W-Wendy! Wait! Shit!" Grey took aim at the enemy, his eyes widened. It wasn't targeting Wendy, but the last attacker with a long range weapon….his Red Frame!

_I have to move!_

Grey yanked his mobile suit to the left, but too late, his suit's right side was struck by 76mm rounds, tearing off his Astray's arm. He managed to move his shield to protect his cockpit, only for his legs to get blown out from under him.

Grey's Red Frame tumbled to the ground.

Now that the Red Frame was out of the fight, the GINN turned towards the approaching Wendy, who opened fire with her head Vulcans. The GINN backtracked, gaining distance from the attacker and reloaded its machine gun.

Grey looked forlornly at the scene before him. Wendy would not be able to get close to the enemy, not with the Gold Frame's level of OS and missing an arm. Wendy was going to die if he didn't do something!

Others would call Tomas a quiet, average soldier. He wasn't a genius or some combat prodigy, but he got the job done. He graduated with average grades from the academy and so far served with average distinction.

But Tomas excelled when it came to improvising. Once he got himself back under control from the enemy's surprise attack, it was a simple matter of changing perspective. If he looked at this life and death struggle like a simulation… he could improvise… and he could win.

If Mine's death broke his will to fight, Olar's had brought it back.

Tomas's eyes narrowed as the last of the Gold Frame's head Vulcan rounds bounced harmlessly off his armor.

"It's over." Tomas hissed, stopping his backtracking and raising his reloaded rifle.

Looking at the battle like a simulation meant that Tomas had not considered the possibility that sometimes when you put one enemy down, they don't stay down. Once he blasted the Red Frame to pieces, he moved on to the next and final target. In simulations the Red Frame would have been considered destroyed, but Grey had managed to drag his Red Frame over to the dropped Blue Frame's beam rifle and take careful aim. The moment Tomas stopped moving gave Grey a perfect shot.

The Red Frame was lying on its right side, missing its legs, parts of its head, but still had a left arm and targeting system—all Grey needed.

He pulled the trigger and the beam pierced through the center of final enemy suit.

The GINN exploded in a fireball.

**-Heliopolis: Morgenroete Research Labs**

Kira and Miriallia took the automatic electrical car through the front gate of the Morgenroete complex. After parking, they entered their lab expecting to find their supervisor, Seis, but she wasn't there. Instead Sai Argyle looked up from his work and grinned.

"Good to see that you finally made it." Tall and lanky, Sai had charm and looks aplenty. Coming from a rich family only boosted his social standing, mixed with his no-nonsense, serious outlook, he was without doubt one of the most sought after guys in their high school. The fact that he was engaged to Flay Allster, the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister for the Atlantic Federation and Kira's main—abet secret—crush, didn't dissuade girls from going after him.

Tolle Keonig, Kira's best friend and Mir's boyfriend, was seated in his usual spot at the far end of the table.

"Who is that?" Mir whispered to Tolle, who had stood up and gave her a hug.

The target of Mir's question was standing in the corner, he appeared to be a slim boy with brownish gold hair, but a hat obscured his face.

Tolle only shrugged. "Apparently he's Kato's guest. He said he was told to wait here by Seis. Kinda sketchy in you ask me."

Kira looked over the stranger, a questioning look on his face.

Sai held up a disk. "Hey Kira, Seis told me to give you this." He passed it along. "She said you'd know what it is."

Mir frowned at the disk. Over the past several months, Kira had been Kato's assistant in a growing number of projects. To make matters worse, he seemed to do the entire work-load of Kato's personal assistance, Seis Fatale. But Kira never complained because the grad student was—as boys would say—a "bombshell." It was hard to argue with the sentiment. Long-legged and intelligent, Seis had a habit of getting very close to Kira's ear when he was working on any project and whispering compliments.

Tolle found it hilarious, especially how red Kira's face got when the red head with legs like out of some fashion magazine flirted with him. Mir on the other hand was unamused by such, "blatant attempts to use one's womanhood to make a young impressionable boy work long hours." She was annoyed at Kira for being such an airhead and missing days of school, but she was angry at Seis for putting Kira up to it. When it came down to it, Seis was just a little too friendly with someone who was almost a decade her junior!

_What is that rule? Half your age plus seven? Seis is 26! Kira is 16! NOT. OKAY._

_Good thing she isn't here today. _Mir thought, as she wrapped her slender arms around Tolle's waist.

"So Sai…something you want to tell us now that we're all here?" Tolle asked, eyeing Sai. Mir glanced at her boyfriend. He had a mischievous tone in his voice.

"Do you mean the new program?" Kira asked, "It is an Operation System upgrade for the mobile frame. Simply put, the mobile frame is a sort of prototype in new models of cybernetic devices."

"Never mind about," Tolle said, "We talked about this last week! Remember Kira? The letter…?"

Kira shook his head quickly, eyes wide. "Tolle…"

Tolle smirked and called over to the blonde boy sitting behind the computer, "What's this about a letter? Sai?"

Sai looked up, "Letter? What are you guys talking about?"

Kira placed his hand over Tolle's mouth, insisting to Sai that it wasn't important.

Mir sighed and shook her head, the boys could be so childish but if she was being honest, a part of her wanted to learn more.

The rumor mill was thus: Allegedly Sai had written a love letter to Flay Allster. Besides professing his undying love to Flay, he'd also said some overtly sexual things. Allegedly of course. No one had actually seen or read the fabled letter.

Although Jessica, one of Flay and Miriallia's mutual friends, had secretly told Mir that she'd seen something that looked like a letter in Flay's purse…so was it real or fake?

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Miriallia and her friends, the newcomer moved. Cautiously sneaking over to the door that led to Kato's office, they reached out their hand and grabbed the knob, only to find it locked. Exasperated, the stranger dropped their hand and returned to the corner.

Mir looked over her shoulder as Tolle struggled to escape Kira's grasp, glancing at the stranger. His eyes were a brown-gold, but his expression was harsh.

Kira let go of Tolle who, overacting as usual, fell to his knees and pretend to be gasping for air. Mir crouched down and patted him on the back, smiling kindly. The stranger wasn't any of her business.

A teasing comment on her lips, Mir glanced up a Kira and saw an odd experience on his face. He stared at ground the same way he looked at his computer while working—with a narrowed expression.

"Kira? Everything okay?"

Kira flashed a quick smile, "Yeah, fine. I just thought I felt a tremor. Just my imagination though."

**-Earth Alliance Carrier, **_**Dauntless**_

"Captain."

Hendrik Tallee shifted his attention to the group of soldiers assembled. They all saluted, which the captain returned. "Permission to disembark, sir?" It was Natarle Badgiruel who spoke up.

Captain Tallee smiled, "Permission granted." The soldiers nodded and departed the bridge. Jim Kato, who was still on the bridge, watched them go.

"Do you think they'll be alright? The pilots of the G-Weapons were in that group." Tallee asked.

Kato shrugged, "During the flight I had time to sit down and talk to each of those pilots. They may be young, but they all are top guns selected to be pilots for the prototypes." The captain still seemed skeptical so Kato added, "They'll be just fine. And now Captain I must take my leave. I wish you the best."

Hendrik Tallee nodded, "Same to you."

.

Several minutes later, Natarle Badgiruel removed her sunglasses and watched the scenery as the car traveled down the Central Shaft of the colony. She and her fellow soldiers all had to wear civilian clothes as they made their way to the _Archangel._ They didn't want to cause a commotion with the people of Heliopolis asking why Earth Alliance uniforms were being worn in their neutral colony.

Natarle watched the scenery speed past; she envied the civilians here, home untouched by the war. In some ways, Heliopolis reminded her of her hometown before it was brutally destroyed by the ZAFT.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Chief Petty Officer Connor Buchanan asked, looking around the colony with a wide grin on his face.

One of the people in the car, Petty Officer Tonomura, looks curiously at the big soldier. "You were born here, right?"

"It's exactly as I remember it. Nice to know that home hasn't changed."

The Petty Office glanced quickly at Natarle's face and seemed to sense her mood, so he shut up. Many Earth Alliance soldiers had no home left after the ZAFT invasion. Some were not as fortunate to be born and raised in a place like Heliopolis.

As an industrial colony for the neutral Orb—a country comprised of a group of islands located just below the Equator—Heliopolis primarily served as a supplier of valuable interstellar raw materials. Even as war dragged on, Orb had outwardly maintained its neutrality. It was for that very reason why the Earth Alliance officer's recent arrival had to be in the utmost secrecy.

The car drove to the rear entrance of Morgenroete, a business owned by the government of Orb. Beneath the surface was a secret complex, complete with a factory capable of producing vast amounts of goods. The car parked at an underground hanger near the factory, and Natarle and her companions got out and walked to an observation platform, leaned over the railing, they finally saw it, a large white battleship.

Its length spanned to the total of three football fields. Numerous cannons lined its body and wings spread out. This new ship could fly in Earth's atmosphere as well as space. Its armor made it like a fortress. This was the _Archangel_, a new battleship part of a secret project being completed within Morgenroete. Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, Petty Officer Connor Buchanan, and Petty Officer Jack Tonomura were soldiers of the United Earth Alliance's 8th Fleet; they had come to Heliopolis to board the _Archangel_ as crewmembers. With the new ship they hoped their prayers would be answered; the stalemate and eventually, the war, would end.

**Heliopolis: Colony Interior**

Athrun Zala waited anxiously for Rusty. They'd spent the last several minutes placing bombs in key sections of the colony and, most importantly, near the new Earth Alliance warship.

He didn't have to wait long before Rusty appeared beside him. Rusty tapped the surprised Athrun on the shoulder and motioned him to move away from the weightless hanger's ceiling they were floating at and into the dark maintenance hatch they'd snuck through.

"What kept you?" Athrun asked once they were inside.

Rusty's bright smile could be seen through his helmet, "Some workers came through. I had to wait for them to leave." Together the two ZAFT soldiers floated up to the where the rest of their group was waiting.

"It gave me some time to think…"

"About death?" Athrun was only half-joking.

"Morbid. And no." Rusty's eyes became far away, "Are we doing the right thing? Should we really bring this war to a neutral colony?"

Athrun looked at Rusty as they and the rest ZAFT soldiers started moving deeper into the colony, quickly reaching the interior. Rusty reminded him of someone…someone who he'd not thought of in a long time…

"I…"

Rusty shook his head and laughed, "Ignore me. Sorry about that."

Athrun nodded slowly and looked at his fellow ZAFT soldiers. Besides Rusty, there were three other ZAFT reds: Yzak Joule, a top rate pilot, wore an icy expression on his face. He considered himself a rival of Athrun; ambitious and eager to earn the rewards of victory. Athrun did what he could to keep his distance from him. Next was Dearka Elsman, a cynical, sometimes hot-blooded pilot who made the perfect counter-balance to Yzak. The pair of them was a deadly combination. He then shifted his gaze to Nicol Amalfi. He acted as the glue that held the group together at times; his gentle features belied his fighting abilities. It was indeed a diverse group, yet the all made up the Le Creuset Team.

"Something wrong, Athrun?" Yzak sneered, "You look nervous."

"I don't see why any of us should be." Dearka declared, "Infiltrating has been a walk in the park so far. And look!" The five ZAFT reds and the thirty-odd soldiers landed on top of a grassy hill that faced a highway. "There are three of our targets down there. Driving slow! Like they have all the time in the world." He snickered.

"Don't be overconfident, Dearka." Nicol spoke up, "We can't let our guard down."

Dearka waved the reproach away and Yzak started boasting about how all naturals were "stupid" and "pathetic."

"Rusty and I will go seize the last two units that are at the factory. You guys take the ones below." The others nodded at Athrun's suggestion and he, Rusty, and several soldiers flew away. Flying low over the trees and heading towards the factory distinct.

They had 5 minutes until the bombs went off and the operation officially started.

**Helipolis: Earth Alliance Colony Headquarters**

Flay Allster was not happy. After school today she was supposed to shopping with Jessica and the others. They had found a great new shop on the east side of the colony that sold a bunch of clothes that were coming into style this year. The reason that Flay and her friends had never been there before was simple, style was a fickle thing. The shop used to only sell to a much older crowd, only now a lot of the styles had come back into fashion.

To Flay and all her high-school friends, the shop was unexplored territory, a new frontier to be conquered. They would buy everything good; leaving only the scraps for those at school to copy once they all arrived wearing the daring new clothes the next day. Some girls might wait until the shop would be resupplied, but at that point the clothes would already be out of style.

All of this was the plan…until her father told her that she had to go with him on an inspection of the Orb Defense Force Facilities. Why? He didn't say, so in other words, she was to be his arm candy. They had gotten there a few hours ago and her father had met some important looking men in a back office before getting led out into the hanger.

If Flay was knowledgeable about military uniforms, she might have picked up on the fact that many of the men her father met with in the backroom were not wearing Orb uniforms.

"Daddy, can we PLEASE go?!"

Vice Foreign Minister George Allster gave her a calming smile, "Please be patient dear. We are almost finished."

Flay sighed loudly and looked grumpily around the hanger bay they were just shown. What was the big deal today anyway? Her Dad had lived here for years and these facilities were not new, why did they want him to come to this boring place NOW?

There was nothing interesting in the hanger anyway. Just a bunch of ugly orange… mobile armors? _Is that what they are called? _Flay wondered, looking back at her Dad, who was talking politely to an Orb Officer who was striving to make a good impression. Guess that meant she is going to have to pull the sick card.

A man stood on the walkway overlooking the hanger and stored his phone in his pocket with a flash of annoyance. He'd tried to call again and still nothing. _What is Pricilla doing? She is normally so prompt with responding_. He was still curious about why she wanted to know if Allster or anyone from the Alliance were acting strangely.

He'd already given her one update and so far had failed to give her a second. The answer was still the same, no one from the Earth Alliance or Orb military had come to talk to George Allster that weren't in the schedule. It was a simple tour of the Orb Defense Force and the man had seen it hundreds of times.

_Ooo! Show them our Mistrals! Look how old and truly useless they would be in real combat!_

The man's name was Ian Buchanan, pilot in the Orb Defense Forces—Heliopolis Branch. Ian was stocky and burly with heavy set arms and a thick chest.

He checked his phone again. Whatever Pricilla was worried George Allster would find or hear hadn't happened and likely, wasn't going to happen. Ian leaned against the walkway and arched his back in a stretch.

All of this for nothing and on his day off too. He would much rather be in his barracks or parent's house on his computer then coming all the way here. But Pricillia was cute as hell and what was a guy supposed to do when a girl like that asked for a favor?

He looked back over his shoulder. The girl in the pink dress, the Vice Foreign Minister's daughter, seemed to be sick and was clutching her chest. She seemed to be complaining loudly to her father who, after a few awkward moments, caved and took her away, leaving the Orb Officer giving the tour looking flustered and annoyed.

Ian raised an eyebrow cynically; _The Minister's daughter is a brat… she is obviously faking._

**Heliopolis Airspace: Vesalius Hanger**

Rau Le Creuset's machine hummed to life around him, the mono-eye lit up, the suit fully activating. The CGUE was a superior version of the GINN, meant for military commander's use; it possessed higher mobility and speed than the standard GINN.

Rau thumbed on a communication channel to the bridge, "Ades, its time! Launch me once we reach combat speed."

"Yes sir! Weigh anchor! _Vesalius_ launch!"

The _Vesalius_, followed by the Laurasia-class, the _Gamow,_ sped towards the colony at top speed.

They were instantly detected.

"Attention ZAFT vessels! Your present actions are in violation of your treaty with the Orb Union! Cease your movement and leave the area immediately!" The transmission came from Heliopolis, but the words went unheeded.

"This is Rau Le Creasut, CGUE launching."

Inside the colony, officers hurried about the control room overlooking the _Archangel's_ docking bay. They rushed frantically in the anticipation of battle. Abruptly, all communication channels spat out nothing but earsplitting static.

"The ZAFT vessels are broadcasting electronic interference waves!" the communication officer called out.

In the office George Allister was supposed to end his tour was in uproar. Filled with Earth Alliance higher ups, no one seemed to be able to agree on a course of action. The captain of the _Archangel _was principle among them. "This a hostile act, without a doubt!"

His second-in-command nodded furiously, "We need to scramble! Have the _Dauntless_ launch; it will buy us more time!"

The captain grimaced, "Where is George Allster?"

A pale Earth Alliance officer spoke up, "Sir, George Allster took his daughter outside to make sure she gets home. Apparently she was not feel-"

The captain cut the officer off, "Make sure he gets to a shelter!"

Back on the bridge of the _Dauntless_, a chill swept through the men and women sitting at their posts. The two ZAFT vessels were moving to attack? And to make matters worse, they'd just been given the order to launch, but what chance did they have?

The Squadron Leader of Zero Squadron, Lieutenant Commander Shoko Emena floated in to the bridge, "Enemies? She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Tallee nodded. "Confirmed, we detected one Nazca-class and one Laurasia-class. Only one mobile suit is approaching."

"What about the G-Weapon pilots?" Shoko asked.

"They should be boarding the _Archangel_ soon."

"There's a bit of good news." She replied. With the recruits on the new ship, they'd at least be safe—at least for now. "I already ordered my squadron to be in their Moebius units, but you know we are not at full strength, right?"

Tallee nodded, "I am aware; nevertheless, you eight are our best hope Lieutenant. If that CGUE is who I think it is, that 'genius' of yours might have to prove herself today."

Shoko gave a curt nod and left the bridge.

Tallee adjusted his hat, it was a nervous tic, but his brain was working overtime. If the CGUE was Rau Le Creuset, things were going to go to hell fast. He'd seen what that man could do during the Battle of Endymion and even Zero Squadron would unlikely be able to stop him.

_But why did he launch alone? He only comes out as a necessity or when they can't send anyone else._

Tallee sat up straight, "Someone get on the line to Heliopolis! Tell them they likely have GINN's already inside the colony! They need to be ready!"

Back in the hanger that housed the _Archangel_, the crew and factory workers scrambled to finish preparing the ship after the news of the ZAFT incursion.

"We'll let the Heliopolis Defense Force worry about this." Natarle said to Petty Officer Buchanan and Tonamura, but quickly added, "The captain said that we'll launch if needed." She turned to Connor. "Contact Lieutenant Ramius, have her commence complete transfer of the G-weapons and assist in any way you can with that process."

Connor nodded and broke away from the main group, heading for the communication station.

Back in the hanger, the Orb Defense Forces were launching. In total there were only about twenty of them, but one was late.

Ian Buchanan finally climbed into the Mistral, breathing hard, grappling with the fact that he was actually going to be heading into combat. The ODF had more than twenty pilots available, but they only had twenty Mistrals ready to launch. Since Ian was already on the base when the sirens starting going off, he was immediately ordered to launch, his day-off be damned.

Ian started swearing under his breath. This wasn't supposed to happen to him! If he'd never listened to Pricilla, he never would have been on base! Now he was going to be fighting against Mobile Suits in a mobile armor—a horribly outdated one to boot. The situation was so unlucky Ian would have found it funny if it happened to someone else.

"Mistral, we are launching you now!"

Ian swallowed, "Roger."

At that moment, the bombs placed by the ZAFT soldiers counted down to zero and detonated.

The explosions tore apart the military headquarters of both the Orb and Earth Forces. The ensuing inferno engulfed everything, killing all those in the path, including the Captain of the _Archangel_. The office he and his fellows were—the office where they were supposed to meet George Allster—sat right in the path of the hellish destruction.

The colony was now in chaos.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for reading! A quick note:**

**I love Mu La Flaga, but unfortunately he is one of those characters that will appear later (in a few chapters honestly). So those looking for him will have to wait. Sorry about that, but he will better serve the story with what I have planned for him!**

**Please review! Encouragement makes me put out content faster! **


	3. Sins of Desperation

**Author's Note: I originally planned all this content to be in the last chapter, but it was getting long and I didn't want the second chapter in my story to be almost three times the length of the first. The chapters will probably get longer in a few more chapters, but not right now. **

**Thank you again to all those who review! And to the first person to do so, thank you. Regarding your comment, I can promise you this will not be like any other Gundam Seed rewrite. Mark my words. As for a list with all the new characters . . . I'll think on that. But before I do that, let's see how many of these new characters actually survive, shall we? **

* * *

"_My fellow humans, I'm now revealing a secret I have kept from all. I did not come into the world through natural birth. My genes were artificially operated on during the early embryonic stage. I will now send the information on this specific technology on the worldwide network. Thanks to these enhancements, I have a body capable of greater strengths and a brain capable of more knowledge than a human being born naturally. The scientist who created me told me that mankind has much untapped potential and that if we could unleash the maximum possibilities, it can open the door to an infinite number of paths to our future. As I now look upon the Earth from orbit, I'm reminded of this. I am a bridge connecting Earth and the great unknown of outer space that we do not yet understand. I also stand between the present world and the future. I am the regulator, one who shall lead the way. The coordinator._

Excerpt from George Glenn's speech, CE 15

* * *

**Phase 3: **Sins of Desperation

**-Heliopolis: Highway**

The whole colony shook from the explosion. There wasn't a single person who did not feel it and many lost their footing. Ankles were sprained, a few bones were broken, and many, glass plates, cups, and other fragile household objects were shattered on their respective floors.

Everyone in the convoy was caught in near pandemonium. Murrue did what she could to regain order in the convoy, but had little success. They needed to know what caused the massive tremor and their next move. Until then, Murrue ordered every trailer to be stopped. Many workers were mingling in the middle of the road, some trying to futilely call their friends or loved ones, none of the calls going through.

One worker rushed up to Murrue. "Lieutenant!" he panted, "We've lost all contact with the harbor!" Before he had the opportunity to go on, a loud rumble shook the ground again. Everyone looked up to see two ZAFT GINNs heading right for them. They all leapt for safety as the towering mobile suits began to open fire on the convoy, disintegrating vehicles and damaging the surrounding buildings. Murrue threw herself facedown until the explosions subsided. She looked up and the GINNs were gone, but they'd be back once they started a second attack run.

"Those were ZAFT." Murrue muttered before she stood and sprinted back to her own vehicle. Brian, her personal assistant, was still sitting in the passenger seat. He seemed shocked by the surprise attack, but he was already on the radio telling the drivers to get moving towards the spaceport again.

Murrue gunned the truck's engine and headed back to the factory, she reached for her two way radio and was in contact with the factory in seconds. "Prep the X303 and X105 for immediate combat!" Her attention was caught by many small shapes descending from the sky back towards the convoy.

_Ground troops?_

Murrue swore and continued talking into the radio, "Give every person protecting the Strike and Aegis a weapon! We have boots on the ground." Next to her, Brian was spreading the word.

Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and the other soldiers quickly headed for the three trailers carrying the Earth Forces new weapons that were parked directly ahead of them. The ZAFT marksmen picked off the soldiers guarding the suits. Yzak leapt onto the rear trailer "Destroy any and all equipment we can't take!"

**Morgenroete Research Center**

Kira and his friends' peace were shattered without warning or preamble. A thunderous roar swept through the building, followed by tremendous and violent shaking. Everyone nearly lost their footing and struggled to keep from tumbling over, books flew from their shelves and Tolle fell, sprawling on the floor.

"What was that?" Sai shouted, grasping onto a table, "A meteoroid collision?" Such accidents were known to occur, but everyone had the sense that this was no accident. Mir pulled Tolle back to his feet and together they all made a dash out of the lab and into the hallway.

Heading for the emergency stairs, they pulled the door open, finding several workers running down the stairwell.

"What's happening?" Sai yelled.

One of the workers stopped and looked over his shoulder. "We're under attack by the ZAFT!" He shouted back, "Some of their mobile suits are now inside the colony!"

Kira felt a leaden weight in his chest. Coordinators were attacking. His people were attacking his home, but before he could give it more thought the worker motioned to follow him before heading down the stairs and out of sight. Kira was set to follow when the stranger abruptly turned the opposite direction and ran down the hall.

"Wait a minute, hey!" Kira shouted, tearing himself away from his personal issues and spun around and took off after him.

"Kira!" Mir screamed.

I'll be right back!" He called over his shoulder. He tailed the stranger, finally catching up to him near the factory area. He grabbed hold of his arm and tugged back. Another blast shook the building, blowing the strangers hat off, revealing delicate and feminine features.

"Hey, you….you're a girl?!" He gawked.

The woman glared at Kira. "Yeah, what'd you think I was? Let's hear it!" She tried to break out of his grip.

"I-I just thought-"

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, "Just leave me alone and go back!"

"Are you insane?" He countered, finding his proverbial footing again. "It's too dangerous to just run around."

"I mean it." She growled, "There's something I need to check on my own." She had now wretched her arm free. "Now go back to the others."

"I can't do that now. Look!" Kira pointed. The corridor behind them had collapsed, cutting off the return path. He thought quickly. "I know, just follow me." He grabbed the woman's arm again and took off running, pulling her along.

"Let go!" She yelled, attempting to yank her arm furiously out of his grasp, "Idiot."

"Idiot?" He repeated, tugging her even harder so she'd keep up. When he looked back, he was surprised to see that her eyes were now tearing up. He loosened his grip and stopped.

"There's something I have to see." She insisted, and then hung her head down. "I was afraid that this would happen."

Kira frowned at her last comment. How did she know that the ZAFT forces would attack? But there wasn't any time to worry about that right at the moment. The entire building was falling apart around them.

"Look, we have to find shelters. There should be some near the factory." He gently interlaced their fingers and hurried towards safety.

**Heliopolis Airspace**

"Pathetic." Rau declared, blowing up the sixteenth Mistral that tried to fight him off.

"Pathetic." He repeated. The battle had started with almost twenty of the mobile armors attempting to box him in; yet, as he meticulously picked off more and more of his foes, their formations and battle plans became more desperate. The remaining three were all flying in a straight line towards him, firing with their cannons underneath their mobile armors' frames.

Rau danced his CGUE easily through their fire and picked off two of them with two quick 76mm rifle shots. The last one tried to scurry away but Rau raced up next to the mobile armor, so close he imagined he could see the terrified face in the cockpit, and fired his rifle at point blank range.

The orange enemy disintegrated.

Rau paused and took a moment to survey the battlefield. So much for the Orb Defense Force, he had tougher challenges against Earth Alliance tanks. Of course…none of the enemies were even close to the Hawk.

Movement in the port caught the masked man's attention; he spun to face the freighter that had docked with the colony only hours before. It started launching mobile armors.

Rau Le Creuset eyed the enemies curiously, "Maybe you will be a tougher challenge." He raced his CGUE forward and tried to keep from smirking, "But I doubt it."

Ian blinked and winced, his head felt like it was full of needles. What happened? He blinked slowly and looked around, he was in the cockpit of his Mistral, but all the glass was cracked and his electronics were dead. _What the hell happened?_

He had just launched . . .

He winced again and grabbed his head, it was haze but the memory returned. The hanger bay exploded and the blast knocked his Mistral around like a toy. As a result, his mobile armor had smashed against the colony and he had been thrown forward and back, slamming his head against the controls repeatedly.

It was probably why his head, despite the helmet, felt like it was going to split in half.

His Mistral was free floating now, spinning slowly away from the colony. He looked around, where was everyone from the Orb Defense Force? What had happened to his fellow pilots? His Mistral spun up and the bottom of the _Dauntless_ came into view, rocketing out from the port, Moebius mobile armors launching from the cargo bay. Moebius types were more advanced versions of Mistral, which wasn't saying much for an age that was rapidly turning away from mobile armors. In the next instant, Ian's Mistral's view screen spun past the ship and he was facing out to open space again.

_Not good._

He would keep floating away from the colony and while ZAFT was attacking it was doubtful anyone had the time to look for survivors, especially if that explosion had taken out the Orb command center.

Ian reached under his controls and pulled out a mass of wires and cords, he had watched a lot of videos on hotwiring via the net and had read the entire operation manual for the Mistral's electronics systems cover-to-cover.

Three times.

He could figure this out and repair the machine. How hard could it be?

**Heliopolis: Morgenroete Factory**

Inside the colony all hell was breaking loose. The Earth Alliance forces deployed trucks loaded with surface-to-air missiles and mobile artillery, but they were greatly outmatched by the two GINNs, and were destroyed with ease. All the trailers loaded with undefended equipment were blown to smithereens.

Meanwhile, the firefight between the Alliance troops and ZAFT soldiers within the G-Weapon factory continued fiercely. Bullets and smoke filled the air.

"Lt. Ramius!" cried a soldier before a swarm of bullets cut him down.

"Hamana, Brian! Hurry and get them out of here!" Murrue shouted, chestnut hair flying, she ducked down behind a few steel canisters to reload her assault rifle. She hadn't noticed that one of the ZAFT soldiers had slipped behind her and now was aiming his weapon.

"Look out, behind you!" Brian yelled.

She reacted without hesitation, spinning around and firing, sending a bullet right into the gunman's heart. She looked over her shoulder to her rescuer, "Brian, get the trailer for the Aegis started. I will get the Strike." He nodded and sprinted towards the trailer.

Another explosion rocked the factory as Murrue made her way through the bullets and flame towards the Strike's trailer. A ZAFT red saw her moving towards the target and, realizing her intentions, he burst out of hiding and starting spraying bullets in her direction. They both moved parallel towards the target, Murrue running full tilt towards the trailer and the ZAFT soldier aiming his rifle while he ran, despite this, he was able to keep up with her speed at the cost of blinding himself to his surroundings.

Petty Officer Hamana spotted the ZAFT red and stood, aiming at the target with his rifle, he fired in rapid succession. The bullets hit their mark and the soldier fell.

"Rusty!" Another ZAFT soldier cried and leapt out of cover, spraying bullets at the soldier who'd killed his teammate. Hamana was mowed down in a spray of blood.

"Hamana, no!" Murrue screamed, turning back, she aimed her sidearm. The ZAFT soldier fired first, striking her in her left shoulder. She cried out in pain and dropped to the floor.

The enemy had emptied his ammo clip and tossed the rifle away, drawing a combat knife. He raised the blade high, but quickly dodged the bullets that struck the floor near his feet.

"You okay?" The owner of the voice grasped Murrue by her wrist and pulled to her feet.

"Brian…" Murrue winced in pain, "What are you…? The Aegis!"

"C'mon." Brian said. Together they made their way to the Strike's trailer; Brian opened the passenger door and helped Murrue inside, "They taught us to leave no one behind, remember?" He smiled and suddenly grasped, he mouth flew open in pain and he staggered a few steps forward.

"BRIAN!"

Brian fell to one knee and glanced over his shoulder. The last ZAFT soldier had thrown his knife and it had embedded itself in his right shoulder. Now the enemy was picking up a fallen rifle and was pointing it at the two Earth Alliance soldiers.

"GO!" Brian wheezed and he slammed the trailer door, just as the bullets found him.

Murrue dragged herself over to the driver's seat, ignoring the sounds of bullets striking the door where Brian was last standing, and started the vehicle. Gunning the motor, the trailer flew out of the factory, tearing through the broken doors of the building.

The factory was swathed in flames and Athrun fought back angry tears as he dragged Rusty's body to the Aegis. He had to escape, but he would be damned if he just left his best friend here. Rusty was always so good natured and thoughtful. He likened himself to a great thinker but he always did it with a smile and wink, like one should never take life seriously.

Athrun gingerly placed his friend in the cockpit of the G-weapon and boarded the machine himself, just as the factory exploded around him. He was momentarily distracted by two figures suddenly bursting out into the hanger on the upper-walkway, but Athrun ignored them. He should pursue the enemy, but he had to get Rusty back to the ship first.

He opened a channel to Miguel as the Aegis stood and flew out of the collapsing factory. "Miguel…" He started, "Rusty failed…"

Kira and the girl finally made it to the passageway that lead to a hanger inside the factory. Ahead of them was a narrow catwalk stretched above the floor. He could see where the emergency shelter was far outside the hanger. He held the girl close and ran across. Explosions made the catwalk tremble, but it held. They were almost to the other side when Kira saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

A mobile suit stood, bathed in flames, its impressive and regal appearance was highlighted by the red glow of the fire. The mobile suit peered down at them like a god, before turning and tearing through the hanger. It was the final nail in the coffin of the factory—the walls around them started to crumble.

The awe of the mobile suit had made Kira temporarily drop the woman's arm. He had never actually seen a mobile suit up close except in pictures. Being right next to one was terrifying, and yet, somehow electrifying. But those thoughts could wait as the sudden danger of being buried alive in the hanger took precedence. Kira looked for the stranger, but she was staring at where the suit had flown away, distraught written all over her face.

"The Earth Alliance's mobile suits are here!" She was trembling and she grasped the railing until her knuckles had turned white. "Father, why did you betray us?" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Her cry echoed loudly.

"C'MON!" Kira yelled, he grabbed her and this time there was little resistance. The both sprinted out of the hanger bay, just reaching the other end as the cat-walk and descended the stairs as the hanger collapsed behind them.

The dust cloud that was kicked up by the falling building engulfed the pair. To Kira it felt like someone was slowly strangling him and he was sent into a coughing fit as he and the woman stumbled through the embers and black soot until they both emerged from the cloud; wheezing, covered in ash and dust, but alive.

Kira slumped down against a nearby truck's tire He was still struggling to breath, the cloud of dust no longer thick, but it coated the air with a grey haze. The woman slumped down next to him; her bright blonde hair had changed to a dirty, brownish color. He idly wondered what his own hair looked like as another wave of coughing took him.

The girl seemed to be doing far better, but she seemed lost in thought.

"Kira." He said between coughs.

"W-" The woman stopped and made a disgusting hacking noise and spat. She leaned back against the truck's tire again. "What?"

"My name," more coughing, "My name is Kira. What's yours?"

The dust covered girl let out a cough. "What kind of idiot introduces himself in THIS situation?"

Kira had no response. It just felt like the right thing to do. A kind of introduction was necessary after two complete strangers had escaped from a collapsing building.

"Cagalli." The woman spoke, not unkindly, "My name is Cagalli."

Kira held out a hand, "Nice to meet you Cagalli."

She shook her head, Kira could see a slight smile underneath the dust and grim, which made him smile too. She took his hand, "Same." She coughed, "I don't suppose you've got any water?"

Kira then noticed a slight rumbling from what they were leaning against, it made him break out into a full grin, "No, but I think I have something almost as good." He slapped the trucks wheel both he and Cagalli were leaning against, "This truck is running."

A few minutes later, the duo had climbed into the same vehicle Murrue and Brian had driven to the factory, now Kira and Cagalli headed down the main highway towards the shelters in the next block. Unfortunately they couldn't find a place to take refuge, either the shelters were destroyed, blocked, or full to capacity.

As they got closer to the highway and the spaceport, the smoke seemed to be getting closer and the number of people on the streets grew. Men, women, and children walked along the road. What they carried was different, but all had the same desperate look in their eyes. Kira slowed down the truck to a crawl, looking around at the residents of Heliopolis. It was horrible, all these people had nothing to do with the war, so why did this happen? They should have been able to continue with their peaceful lives—he should have been able to continue. Tolle and Mir would argue over trivial things, Kuzzey would pretend not to care about academics but would study harder than everyone, and Sai would laugh and give that contented, understanding smile. That was how life should be—it should have always stayed that way. How would they go back to that and could they?

_I don't want to lose my closest friends again!_

"Kira look." At the sound of Cagalli's voice, Kira broke out of his thoughts and looked up to see a large military trailer blocking the stretch of road ahead. The civilians walking on the highway were being stopped by about a dozen or so military officers. Kira could see the soldiers holding guns and, saw with a jolt, that they were wearing Earth Forces uniform.

_What are they doing in the colony?_

The civilians being stopped were arguing with the military officers. Tensions were understandably high and the officers looked like they were getting ready to point their weapons into the crowd of frightened, tired civilians.

Kira saw someone standing with the soldiers that looked familiar. He was wearing a suit, not a uniform, and his square glasses and slumped posture had to only be one man: Doctor Kato. But what was he doing with the Earth Forces? Kira took a deep breath and stopped the car. "Wait here," He said, trying to sound confident. "I will see what's going on."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow, "You?"

"What?" Kira asked indignantly, she sounded like he had just told her he was going to jump off a bridge.

Cagalli shook her head and clambered over to the driver's seat. "Whatever. Just be careful and don't get mauled by the crowd. I will be ready to reverse the hell out of here when we can't get around them."

Kira nodded and closed the door, making his way through the growing mob.

"NO ONE PAST THIS POINT!" One of the soldiers was shouting, "CIVILIANS GO BACK UP THE ROAD AND TAKE A DETOUR! WE SENT SOLDIERS UP THAT WAY TO DIRECT YOU TO BLOCK G!"

Some civilians were turning around, but several were arguing with the soldiers. One even tried to climb up the trailer, only to get knocked down to the ground by the butt of one of the soldier's weapons. He hit the ground hand, several people cried out in anger. Kira winced as the man was pulled to his feet by a few others. His nose looked broken and was spraying blood.

Kira moved around several more civilians who decided that overcoming the road block was not worth it and were turning around. He called up to one of the soldiers, "I am a friend of Doctor Kato! Please let me up!"

"WHAT?" The soldier glared at Kira, "GO AROUND!"

Kira ignored the soldier and moved to the far side of the road where he saw the figure of Kato before. He heard a female voice and the unmistakable deep intones of Doctor Kato.

"…hurt?" Kato was saying and the woman's voice responded, "The bullet passed right through, thanks for worrying. I cannot believe I lost control of the vehicle. Thank god you were close by."

Think nothing of it Lieutenant Ramius." Kato stood up; he was standing on the top of the trailer's driving compartment and looking down at someone who was obscured by the trailer. "I am happy to do something useful, the most I was able to do since leaving the _Dauntless_ was worry.

"Doctor!" Kira called up, moving closer.

"The Strike goes before the evacuees!" Kato said to the nearest soldiers. "The other four have been seized by ZAFT. This one must get to the Archangel!"

"Doctor Kato!" Kira yelled again, waving his arms. Kato turned towards the civilians. "Move these people back!" Kato finally took notice of Kira, he blinked in surprise. "Kira?"

"Is whatever in this trailer more important than these people Doctor?!" Kira had not meant to make it sound so accusatory.

Kato considered Kira thoughtfully, but he turned away, "Get out of here!"

Kira, dismayed by the Doctor's response, could only gape in shock, "What?!"

Kato started ordering the soldiers again, "Move these people back, we have to get it to the _Archangel _on the double!" Kato turned back around and his eyes fell back on Kira. For the first time since Kira had known him, he looked angry, "What are you still doing? Get to the nearest shelter! NOW!"

As if to punctuate his words, the forest next to the bridge burst into flame after a few rounds from a 76mm Heavy Machine Gun struck the trees. A rumbling filled the air as Miguel and Matthew's GINN's landed next to the trailer and, unbeknownst to Kira, the final G-Weapon.

They were standing in the direction the civilians were trying to head; however, no longer, screaming in a panic the remaining civilians on the highway backtracked and ran—fleeing from the massive machines.

Kira did not move. Once again he was in struck by the size and pure tangible power that emanated from the mobile suits—both fear and awe.

The GINNs slowly approached the trailer.

Miguel was furious. The mission had started well enough, the bombs went off, the soldiers attacked the trailers, and he and Matthew wreaked havoc on what could laughably be called ground defenses. Everything was going by the numbers, but he noticed that Olar's team was late—very late. The battle progressed and they still heard nothing from Olar, Tomas, or Mine.

When Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol seized their G-Weapons and headed for the exit, Miguel ordered Grace to investigate the other team's whereabouts. A few minutes later, she reported that the whole team was KIA. It appeared that they encountered other Mobile Suits that ZAFT did not plan for and they'd gotten themselves killed trying to fight them off. They seemed to have taken all their enemies down with them, as Grace reported no other contacts after she headed back to her post.

Miguel barely had enough time to wrap his head around the fact that some of their subordinates and closest friends were dead, when Athrun reported that he and Rusty "failed." Miguel had always liked Rusty, even if he was a red coat. Miguel felt another wave of astonishment, anger, and even guilt wash over him. It was his plan to divide the team up; all these deaths were his responsibility.

Miguel shook his head and berated himself._ At a time like this, what am I doing getting distracted?_

Now it was his duty to make sure that Rusty's target did not make it off the colony. They would either capture the Earth mobile suit or barring that, destroy the machine.

"Matthew, there are several more ground vehicles on the way. Get ready to move. We will wipe them out and seize the enemy machine."

Matthew tone was cool and focused, he too was angry over all the friends he'd lost today, "Roger, lets kick some ass."

The enemy vehicles spun around the bend. They were little more than armored jeeps with surface-to-air rocket launchers placed on top, easy pickings for the GINNs. Ducking and jumping through the rockets the jeeps fired at them, the GINNs annihilated the vehicles with grim efficiency.

Rounds and rockets caused massive explosions all around Kira. Unable to see straight, Kira leapt off the bridge and rolled down a sloping hill. Screams and horrified cries filled the air as the remaining civilians in the area were caught in the cross fire. Several were hit by shrapnel; more were sudden deaths, a stray missile, a causal foot of a mobile suit crushing a parent and child. Horrendous destruction was everywhere and Kira heard it all as he lay on the ground.

"Cagalli…" Kira muttered, slowly standing, he had to find her and make sure she was alright. No sooner had the young man stood when a foot of a mobile suit came crashing down several yards away, the weight knocked Kira off his feet. Landing on his back, Kira stared up at grey and green mobile suit as it aimed its rifle at some unseen enemy and proceeded to fire rapidly.

The ground shook as the shell casings tumbled to the ground, the size and weight were enough to crush anyone who was unfortunate enough to get in their path and right now, that was Kira. Responding by pure instinct, Kira crawled to his feet and sprinted further into the destroyed forest, away from the bridge and up a steep incline that led to a high dirt road. He passed by something that resembled a body but was charred to a crisp, but his frantic terrified brain barely processed this terrible scene. It could only think about one thing: _Survive. Survive! SURIVIVE! __**SURVIVE!**_

Either by luck, speed, or skill, Kira managed to get out from underneath the standing GINN and away from the falling shells. He only stopped because the incline was mostly tiny, loose rocks and the loud sound of the GINNs' rifles firing shook the ground, making the terrain difficult to climb. Kira had a frantic moment of feeling his feet suddenly give way, before he fell, barely managing to catch himself with his hands before his face planted in the uneven ground.

"Shit…shit…shit…" Kira muttered and rolled over. The GINNs were further away; one was now standing in front of the trailer, shielding it from the remaining attacking armored jeeps.

Kira glanced up and saw that the road above him had many civilians heading away from the battlefield; some had stopped and stared with shock at the mobile suits. A few more were even taking pictures, but Kira looked past all of them and his eyes met a girl in a pink dress. She was following an older man in a blue suit who looked decidedly unhappy and annoyed with the situation.

"Flay…Allstar?" Kira mouthed and the red headed girl cocked her head thoughtfully at him. Recognition crossed her face and her mouth formed an 'Oh!' Disregarding her own safety, Flay turned away from following her father and stood at the brink of the hill, and then slowly, she started sliding down it.

"You!" Flay called, red hair streaming behind her, "You're one of Sai's friends, right?"

Kira looked at the girl he had been crushing on for years. What was she saying? Didn't she know that this was unsafe? "F-flay…"

"Flay, get back here NOW! FLAY!" Her father stood at the top of the hill, getting jostled by people who wanted nothing more than to get to a safe shelter.

"Where is he?" Flay was calling down to Kira as she slowly moved down the hill, taking care not to slip, "Where is Sai?"

A stray shot struck the road above her and the hill top exploded.

Flay was thrown forward, rolling down the hill, her pink dress charred and burned. She stopped a few yards in front of Kira.

"FLAY!" Kira forced himself to stand, he still felt disoriented and his heart was racing so fast he thought it might burst. He took a few shaky steps up the hill and, regaining his coordination, moved towards Flay.

"Flay!" He grabbed her arms, gently shaking her. Seeing her open her eyes slowly and look around in confusion, filled Kira was relief.

"Dad?"

The single worded question made Kira's blood run cold. Hadn't he seen her father on top of the hill? The icy feeling was spreading to his heart. Flay's father was . . .

"D-dad…" Flay pushed herself away from Kira and stood on trembling legs, almost falling down the steep incline, but she got her balance and stumbled forward. "Daddy?" She headed back up to the crater where her father stood before.

Kira stood too, eyes wide. He was frozen and there didn't seem to be any sound except for Flay's slowly accelerating breaths. All the sounds of far off cries and the echoes of battle were gone, all that existed was Flay's pain.

What should he say? What could he say? All he could do was just stand there and watch.

"DADDY! DAD!"Flay had finally broken, falling to her knees near the edge of the crater and screaming her misery up into the sky. Her calls for her father became broken by sobs and choking tears.

A voice from Kira's past spoke unbidden, it was someone who he had not thought of in a while, _**"The PLANTs and Earth will see eye to eye…"**_

Kira moved forward, sullen and ashen faced, until he stood a few feet behind the weeping girl. "Flay, if you don't get out of here you will die too."

Flay didn't respond, she was hunched over, face obscured by her red hair.

"_**The PLANTs and Earth will see eye to eye…"**_

"Flay!" Kira fell to his knees behind her and grabbed her arms, "RUN! Get out of here!" What was he doing? They barely knew each other. They only spoke a few times in class. Kira had never spoken to her so harshly, let along touch her.

"No!" Flay turned her tear streaked face back to the crater. "NO!" She fell back forward on her knees

"FLAY!" Kira forced her back up, attempting to pull her on her feet.

"NOOO!" Flay shrieked, her hysteria growing, as she squirmed and spun her body in an attempt to escape. "NO!"

"_**The PLANTS and Earth will see eye to eye…"**_

"Snap out of it!" Kira tried shaking her again, but one of Flay's hands struck his face and pushed it away at an odd angle. The frozen feeling inside of Kira was melting away, he was getting mad now. A stray thought popped into his head, reminding him what people in movies did in this situation.

"Enough!' Kira let go one of her arms and proceeded to slap Flay in the face. Repeated. He immediately felt worse, but Flay had stopped screaming and instead seemed to be more aware. "You're stronger than THIS! You are not a child!"

Flay blinked, shock and misery written all over her beautiful face. She stammered out an incoherent response.

"Run to the nearest shelter! You can run, right?!"

Flay paused and slowly nodded.

"I will be right behind you! MOVE!"

He dragged the girl back to her feet; she was almost entirely dead weight. She still seemed to be in pure shock, would she be able to escape? "GO! NOW!"

Flay stood, her face pale and empty. It didn't look like Flay could even see the world around her. "Run!" Kira urged, backing away down the hill.

Flay took a few steps, stopped, almost fell, but kept moving. Slowly at first, but with every passing step she seemed to gain courage, strength, and speed.

"Run! Run Flay Allster!" Kira shouted, his voice getting hoarse, and Flay did exactly that. She kept running and running until she was back on top of the hill and disappeared out of sight.

Kira smiled, his eyes filling with tears. "Yeah…keep going Flay." He didn't sob, but the tears kept coming and blinded him. His home was attacked. He had almost gotten killed by a collapsing building, he had dodged massive bullet shell-casings, and now had watched all those people disappearing in an instant. It had all happened so easily. Human life shouldn't be extinguished like that. And Flay, he had to hurt her, too push her to ignore the pain of losing her father and survive. It hurt. It hurt to cause others harm.

However . . .

Kira turned towards the rampaging GINNs. He was overlooking them on the burning hill and down below, Kira's eyes focused on something in the trailer. It was a grey mobile suit and judging from the head, it was the same type as the one from the collapsing building.

Did ZAFT come to steal these weapons? If so, how dare they do this! Life would never go back to how it was, never! Rage unlike anything Kira had ever felt before starting to pump through Kira's veins. If he could stop them from causing more damage. . .

Kira stared at his hands, dirty and black, he could do it. He was a coordinator.

"_**The PLANTs and Earth will see eye to eye…there will be no war."**_

Kira glared at the GINNs in pure rage.

_Athrun, you were wrong._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**You will notice that Athrun and Kira did not run into each other in the hanger. Meaning that neither knows about each other's whereabouts or affiliations…for now…**

**I hope I am keeping things interesting for you readers! I always found the Heliopolis arc to be a little slow; I'm hoping to remedy that.**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! It helps! Seriously! I cannot stress that enough!**


	4. Activation

**Author's Note: Alright, alright . . . the pace I was going at before was untenable. But it Is my goal to keep this story near the top of the list for Gundam Seed (at least for the opening chapters) fanfiction list. Once again, I must thank every person who reviewed! Every single one pushes me to keep writing! If you like what I am doing here, why not tell me? **

** M1stymix: I don't want to give anything away about the story, but the pairings aren't going to break new ground. Does that vague answer help? **

**On to the story!**

* * *

_When the truth about George Glenn was revealed, the world became divided, there were those who shunned genetic engineering and those who embraced it. Glenn's words were intended to change Earth during his absence and that's exactly what they did, but not for the better. Many of the world governments banned all forms of human genetic engineering outright until further research could be conducted. However, those with money and influence helped establish secret labs so that their children could have similar attributes that George Glenn possessed. These altered children were dubbed coordinators, the first generation of a new race of humans. They were coming of age by the time Glenn returned from his fourteen year trip._

Excerpt from Mandy Vossman'sThe First Generation:_ The Coordinators who were Pioneers._

* * *

**Phase 04: Activation**

_Cherry blossoms were falling slowly around them, the pink flowers touched the grass with such delicacy that they appeared to hover above the park's ground. The blossoms had started falling several days ago, painting the ground a dazzling display of pink and green. The beauty of the surroundings was lost on the two friends as they stared sadly at each other. _

_The blue haired boy held out a hand and out hopped a green robotic bird. It chirped happily and landed on the outstretched palm of Kira Yamato. The small robot looked cheerfully up and Kira Yamato tried to smile. _

_Athrun Zala, Kira's childhood friend, managed one, "The PLANTs and Earth will see eye to eye. There will be no war." Athrun moved forward and clasped Kira on the shoulder and gave him a questioning look, "You will join me later at the PLANTs, right Kira?" _

_Athrun…._

**-Heliopolis: Colony Interior**

…_.you were wrong. _

Kira glowered at the massive GINN that was moving towards the Earth Alliance forces still in the city. His eyes flickered to the stationary grey mobile suit that was still in the trailer and back to the ZAFT GINN.

Without a second thought, Kira leapt down the hill. Using every bit of his coordinator's enhanced agility and balance, Kira increased his speed by sliding on small rocks that coated the slope. The young man coasted down several meters and started to pick up even more speed as the ground started to even out and become firm. He was running back to the hell he had just escaped, but the rage that pumped through his body drove him forward.

Unlike last time, his mind was not frantic and panicking, it was clear. Flay's grief stricken face was Kira's central thought, the injustice of that girl's plight was his fuel. ZAFT had to learn that you couldn't attack someone's home and get away with it!

He ran back to the stable ground that led to the highway's bridge. Back past the charred body and burning trees. Back towards the battle.

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Murrue Ramius slowly stood up on shaky legs. Hiding underneath the trailer was undignified and the duck and roll she made to quickly hide was extremely painful on her wounded shoulder. It was risky too, the GINNs could have blasted the X105 as soon as they landed, killing the hiding Lieutenant instantly; yet, they seemed to be trying to capture it.

Movement in the corner of her eye caught the female soldier's attention and Murrue turned to see a civilian, a young boy, sprint up the side of the bridge with incredible speed. _How can anyone move that fast? _Not even in basic, when her class would occasionally train right next to the marines, did she see someone run that quickly. Her surprise turned to mistrust as the civilian reached the top of the bridge and ran towards the trailer. _With that speed, it is possible that he's a coordinator?_

Murrue drew her pistol, moving to intercept the rapidly approaching teenager. "Stop!" Murrue called out, grasping her pistol hard. She may have suspicions at the display of physical prowess, but there was no guarantee that this kid was a coordinator. _And even if he is, that doesn't mean he is with ZAFT._

But something had been bothering her since ZAFT's surprise attack. The GINNs were inside the colony from the beginning, meaning they must have gotten past the colony's sensor grid. If they tried to disrupt Heliopolis' radar that would have given them away, so how did they get in? The only answer was something that Kato had proposed before the GINNs attacked on the Strike's trailer; he mentioned that ZAFT had inside help, probably a civilian infiltration. After all, Orb was one of the few countries that accepted coordinators and to compound matters, ZAFT was using soldiers as young as the boy running at her.

_Is it possible he is an agent for ZAFT? Coming to capture this last machine? Or maybe he is just terrified and is running in a panic? _

Murrue was an engineer; she was not experienced in dealing with life and death situations like the one facing her and certainly not when children were involved. "I said STOP!" Murrue shouted again, gripped the pistol tighter.

The boy didn't stop; in fact the opposite, he seemed to move even faster. They were within a dozen or so yards of each other now. "Please move aside!" the boy snarled, "Now!"

Murrue blinked at the furious, burning expression on the boy's face. It was the look of someone who had been pushed to a breaking point, someone who was out for revenge_. But against who?_

Before Murrue could decide to pull the trigger or not, the ground underneath the bridge blasted up in a fireball after a stray missile from a surviving jeep missed its intended target. The whole bridge rattled, parts of the damaged structure broke off and fell, the trailer carrying the Strike became unstruck and the driving section tripping over the edge as the concreate wall and part of the road in front of it collapsed.

The blast made Murrue lose her footing, knocking the pistol out of her hand as she fell. Incredibly the boy did not lose his balance; instead he moved swiftly and jumped up on the trailer disappearing from Murrue's view. She tried to rise but sudden pain blossomed from her wounded shoulder. Losing control of her arm, Murrue hit the ground in a painful heap.

Kira ran until he got to the center of the grey machine and looked down into the open cockpit. Getting into the cockpit, sitting down in the grey and orange chair, Kira took a moment to take a deep breath.

His rage was a low burn now. The fury was still there, but it had rescinded to allow Kira to focus. He pulled the machine's keyboard down in front of him and started up the machine's OS. Could he operate it? He _had_ too.

The numerous gauges and screens started to light up, the machine coming to life. The side monitors activated allowing Kira to see to the right and left of him outside. He saw the woman outside slowly getting back on her feet, her movements were slow and she seemed to be in pain.

His thoughts went back to the controls as the mobile suit fully activated. A series of words appeared on the monitor:

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-link

**D**ispersive

**A**utomatic

**M**aneuver

"Gundam…" Kira murmured as his fingers flew over the keyboard, pulling up different files and data.

Shockingly Kira knew the operating system. Its setup and layout reminded him of the work he had done with Kato, but the overall system was more complete. Kira had been working with bricks and motor, but the OS was the finished wall.

Something that might have taken him minutes or maybe an hour to figure out, was taking Kira seconds. The disjointed systems and files he had been working on with Kato for months were coming together, sparking inspiration and understanding. Kira closed the cockpit hatch and in the next second he found the operation manual. The controls were complicated and without seeing someone operate the machine beforehand made the process slow going, but he was learning fast.

The Gundam's eyes lit-up, its engines charged, and large limbs were ready to tear away the restraints that fastened it to the trailer. Kira gingerly tested the controls, examining the joysticks closely—seeing the range of movement. When he looked back up into the main monitor, he froze. One of the ZAFT GINNs had come back and was staring right down at him!

**-Orb Airspace: Heliopolis **

The _Dauntless_ exited the hanger bay at full speed, its engines burning black marks against the hanger wall as it turned up to face the ZAFT forces arrayed before it. Moving at such speed was necessary given the situation. There was a common speed for ships to exit port but there was no guarantee that ZAFT wasn't training their main guns on exit, waiting for the nose of a ship to peak into view. By going 'full-burn' out of the gate, the _Dauntless_ was able to dodge the first initial barrage from the _Gamow._

The old ship twisted its body, looping up along the colony wall and a barrage of missiles flew out from under the carrier, flashing towards the two ZAFT warships. The combined CIWS of the _Vesalius_ and _Gamow_ cut the missiles down effortlessly.

Lieutenant-Commander Shoko Emena of Zero Squadron watched grimly as the _Dauntless_ spun past the next wave of fire, this time from the Nazca class vessel. Its meager CIWS fighting off the swarm of missiles launched from the ZAFT warship. One managed to sneak through and strike the top of the _Dauntless._ The blow pierced the armor and the _Dauntless_ twisted away, barely dodging the fire from the Laurasia class as it clawed for distance. The top part of the ship billowing smoke.

Shoko's eyes went back to the single ZAFT mobile suit approaching their seven Moebius Mobile Armors. She had spent enough time fighting against ZAFT and their superior tech to know to leave the ship combat alone and focus on the mobile suits first, especially when the helmsman of the _Dauntless_ was as skilled as Arnold Neumann. He did not have a lot of experience, but he made it up with pure instant and good reflexes. If anyone could hold off two ZAFT warships until Sinn got into position it was him.

The plan was a simple one: Zero Squadron's main unit, along with the _Dauntless,_ were to exit Heliopolis first and draw attention and fire from ZAFT as their ace, Sinn Archer, would sneak up upon the Nazca class and attack. Her reflexes and skill would be sufficient to get close to the warship and hopefully do enough damage to force the ships to pull back.

Sinn's mobile armor was equipped with a Linear Rifle, while the rest of Zero Squadron only had a 45mm Gatling Guns. The Linear Rifle would break through the thick armor of the ZAFT warship, but the hardest part was holding off ZAFT for the amount of time it took Sinn to get into position. Especially if their enemy was Rau Le Creuset as Captain Tallee feared.

"Zero Squadron, enter attack formation!" Shoko ordered as the seven mobile armors formed into two different wedges, one with three machines and the other with four. Shoko led the two newbies of the squadron, Hunter and Ostosa. They were fresh from the academy, but graduated near the top of their class. Shoko wished she could have gotten experienced aces, but the time when the Earth Alliance would move specific aces for a squadron—especially if that squad was well past its glory days—had passed. Today they needed to spread out the number of skilled pilots, but at least she got the pilots with good grades.

Shoko narrowed her blue eyes; the ZAFT CGUE was seconds away from weapons range. "Kazaku, follow us in! We will set this guy up, you knock him down!"

Kazaku's voice was steady, "Roger that." Kazaku had been Shoko's second in command for almost six months. He was leading the second wedge, filled with the experienced members of Zero Squadron: Adam, Risa, and Thomson. The veteran pilots were ready to pounce on the ZAFT enemy once he reacted to Shoko's attack.

The CGUE crossed into Shoko's line of fire and without hesitation she pulled the trigger. Aiming slightly above the CGUE as Hunter and Ostosa's less-precise fire flew around the mobile suit. Shoko smiled as the CGUE ducked her shots and flew down into the waiting fire of the Kazaku's team. The suit barely had time to dodged before getting forced on the defensive again by Shoko bringing her mobile armor down to follow the CGUE and rain more 45mm rounds upon him.

Her wing-mates followed her—although not as quick in their turns—and their fire joined with Shoko's barrage. The CGUE managed to escape, desperately wheeling around and flying back erratically. The two flights of Moebius mobile armors moved to pincer the floundering mobile suit.

Shoko smile became thin, her eyes suspicious. There was no way THIS was Rau Le Creuset! The pilot was getting overwhelmed by their tactics, barely able to escape each time, but Rau Le Creuset should be better than that. He had to be if he got an Order of the Nebula, the heights award a ZAFT pilot could receive in the line of duty.

_He is a ZAFT Ace!_ _If this isn't Le Creuset, then how did the Heliopolis Defense Force get wiped out so quickly?_ Shoko thought as Kazaku's flight attack pushed the CGUE back even further, Thomas's 45mm rounds striking the target's shield.

_Were the Orb pilots THAT inexperienced? Or . . ._

Shoko's expertly followed the CGUE's frantic movements, Hunter and Ostosa's fire trailing the enemy and keeping it in constant state of evasion. Her vison tunneled on the CGUE. In these moments of complete focus it was almost as if she could see the enemy's moves before they made them. Her finger tightened around the trigger and her rounds struck the CGUE's rifle, blowing it out of its hand.

Quickly turning away from the mobile suit as the rifle exploded, Shoko moved her Moebius away from the fray. It was over. She had knocked him off balance and now Kazaku's flight would finish the job.

"Ostosa! What are you-? " Hunter's surprised voice broke into Shoko's thoughts. She looked at her left monitor and saw Ostosa's Moebius heading straight towards the CGUE.

Shoko snapped her mobile armor around, "Petty Officer Ostosa! Get back into formation!"

Ostosa's mobile armor closed on the CGUE. She gave a short laugh, "This kill is mine!" Kazaku's flight was already moving to finish the CGUE, but they hesitated as Ostosa strayed into their firing path.

It was in that moment that the CGUE moved. In a blink of an eye—the CGUE had drawn its sword, rushed forward, and slashed Ostosa's mobile armor in half. Her scream was abrupt and just as suddenly, it was gone.

Spinning around towards Kazaku's flight, the CGUE raised its machine gun on its shield and fired at the formation. Thomson's mobile armor was struck several times, the rounds ripping through the Moebius. The radio sputtered with something that sounded like Thomson crying out as the smoking machine fell out of the wedge; its engines blew out in explosion that almost tore the mobile armor apart.

Shoko's eyes were wide_. It didn't even take time to aim when it fired its machine gun! It knew where we were going to be!_ _Did it already deduce our tactics?!_ Shoko felt a cold hand clutch around her chest as she checked her monitor and realized with a jolt how far away they were from the _Dauntless_.

_He set us up! Acting weaker to draw us away from the ship!_

The CGUE turned away from floundering Zero Squadron and the blitzed towards the _Dauntless_.

Rau Le Creuset's mouth twisted in a smirk as the mobile armors struggled to recover and cut him off from heading towards their mothership. It was all too easy.

When approaching the seven mobile armors, Rau noticed their purple strips, realizing with mild interest that he was squaring off against Zero Squadron. There was a time where he might have been worried, but the squadron was not what it used to be.

They were still used in some propaganda, but their high casualty rate and difficult missions with low survivability was hard to rationalize to a general population. Civilians do not like it when 'heroes 'die, especially when it happened on almost every mission. Zero Squadron's fame was a hold-over from a time when mobile armor's were the most advanced space mobile weapon. Relicts of a bygone age, they could not compare to mobile suits.

Although he had to admit he was surprised to lose his rifle. _Maybe the squadron still has some bite after all . . ._

Rau's CGUEs warning sensor went off and he dodged fire from a single mobile armor that had recovered faster than the others. Rau danced through the rain of bullets and returned fire. It was the leader, the same one who took out his rifle.

Rau spun around and flew away from the attacking mobile armor as it launched its missiles underneath its frame. He gained distance, turned around and mowed the missiles down. He fired through the smoke and grinned as the mobile armor did the same. The squadron leader was obviously stalling him, but if they wanted to joust he couldn't refuse.

The two machines rushed towards each other, but at the last second Rau detached his shield and dodged out from behind it as the approaching Moebius' rounds knocked the weapon away. Rushing ahead with his sword drawn Rau cut the mobile armor's right engine off at the point where it met the main frame. The wounded machine spun away, smoke pouring from where its engine was seconds before.

Still smirking, Rau moved back to his shield and reattached it to his left arm. He turned to face the surviving four Moebius units barreling down on him. They had caught up with him quickly; he wouldn't be able to reach their mothership unless he reduced their numbers further.

"Commander!"

Rau glanced behind him. Three captured Earth Alliance mobile suits were flying into the engagement zone. "Let us assist you sir!" Yzak Joule was saying, his blue mobile suit aiming its rifle towards the mobile armors that pulled back in anticipation of attack.

"Unnecessary. Get those captured suits back to the _Gamow." _

"But sir!"

"Those weapons need to be analyzed or this was all-for-naught. Besides Yzak, do you not have faith in your Commander?" Rau asked, his voice getting a hint of frost as he rushed towards the mobile armors.

"I…yes, sir." Yzak could almost be heard swallowing.

"I will order the _Gamow_ to pull back to recover you. Return quickly as to not delay the ship's return to the battlefield." Rau said.

**-Marseille III Class Freighter, **_**Dauntless: Bridge**_

Arnold Neumann let out a small sigh of relief as the Laurasia class broke off from its attack and moved away from the combat zone. He wasn't exactly sure why they were pulling back when they had the _Dauntless_ on the ropes, but he was grateful for the slight reprieve. The situation was still bad, they were facing a Nazca class which had firepower far beyond anything the _Dauntless_, a combat freighter, could defend against. Even without the Laurasia it is not like they suddenly had an advantage. They just might live longer.

Currently the _Dauntless_ was riddled with holes; they'd lost 30% of their engines and 50% of the ship's weapons. Despite how their ship was slowly becoming a smoking ruin, they'd managed to avoid any major hits.

Arnold Neumann was a good helmsman; however, he was hard pressed against two ZAFT warships. The Earth Forces only advantage was that they were in front of Heliopolis and despite ZAFT's incursion the ships' captains seemed reluctant to use their main guns while the _Dauntless_ had the colony behind it.

That alone was the reason the _Dauntless_ had not been reduced to space dust. Neumann knew that it was only a matter of time—even with tempering its firepower—the Nazca class was too strong to beat with just the _Dauntless_.

"A little longer Neumann!" Tallee ordered, stroking his mustache grimly as the ship rumbled from a near miss, "Give Ensign Archer a few more minutes!"

Neumann barely nodded; his attention was so focused on the ship in front of him everything else was superfluous. One false move and that would be it.

"I lost the signal of Petty Officer Hunter Depit's Moebius! The CGUE is incoming!" The CIC operator called up.

Tallee cursed and pulled furiously on his mustache. "Damn you Le Creuset!"

Neumann forced the _Dauntles_s to port, letting the surviving CIWS annihilate another wave of missiles from the Nazca. It was then that he saw the enemy CGUE rise in front of the bridge, its shield gun pointing straight at the view-screen.

**-Heliopolis: Colony Interior**

Inside the cockpit of his GINN, Matthew furrowed his brow and considered for a moment. _Did the G-Weapon's eyes light up?_

Kira's breath let out in a quick hiss at the sight of the GINN. Without thinking Kira's thumb went to the trigger for the head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS. He fired.

The head suddenly flashed with muzzle light and dozens of rounds flew up into Matthew's GINNs face and body. Crying out in surprise, Matthew jumped backwards and snarled as the last G-Weapon began breaking out of its restraints, rising like a slumbering beast.

"Miguel! There is someone inside of it!"

"What?"

"The last G-Weapon! It's moving!"

"I'll be right there!"

The enemy GINN raised its rifle and aimed at the Strike. Kira's lip curled, the rage he had buried was getting dug up again. Kira fired the head cannons again. The GINN dodged them by dancing to the right.

A sudden voice filled his cockpit, "What do you think you are doing? Activate the Phase Shift Armor! Do it now!"

Kira looked around, where was it coming from? It sounded like the voice of the woman solider he saw down on the bridge. He found her seconds later; she was still standing on the bridge, a small gun in her hand that had fired a cable into the Gundam's leg.

Hadn't he seen the name Phase Shift Armor when he was starting up the Gundam's OS? Where was it located? He'd seen it a few seconds ago…

Before Kira had a chance to ask her anything, the Gundam stopped firing.

He'd run out of ammo!

Time slowed as the GINN pointed its rifle at him. Kira had to move, but he didn't have enough time. His hands grasped the controls as the GINN's rifle lit up; the 77mm rounds began exiting the muzzle…

Matthew grinned bitterly as the rounds struck, exploding around the mobile suits torso. _Sorry Rusty, but I would rather destroy it then let the Earth Alliance have it!_ The satisfaction gave way to shock and fear as the smoke cleared and the enemy stood—completely unharmed! His rounds had done nothing. In fact, as crazy as it sounded, they seem to have painted the G-Weapon! The previous greys suit was now white, blue, and red.

The G-Weapon's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I-Impossible!" Matthew sputtered. The Strike took a step out of its trailer and another.

"Remember, the suit is equipped with Phase Shift Armor Matthew!" Miguel called, "It can resist physical attacks! Use your sword and—shit! THERE you are, bastard!" Miguel had found the last jeep and leapt through the vehicle's spray of missiles. The GINN blasted the enemy to shreds.

Matthew swallowed; his body was poised as he waited for the enemy's attack. Without warning, the bridge collapsed and the Strike wobbled before falling to one knee. The fear Matthew felt suddenly evaporated and he laughed. _That's right! The OS was incomplete!_ _Hadn't Yzak and the others complained about the same thing before they left?_

Leaping forward, sword raised, Matthew sliced into the Strike's shoulder. Sparks flew and Matthew quickly backed away a few steps. The Strike had been knocked on its hands and knees with the blow. He was waiting for a counterattack, but here was no response from the mobile suit.

Laughing again, Matthew moved forward and rained blows upon the Strike. The air filled with sparks as the mobile suit was beaten down again and again by the GINN's sword. The repeated assault kept it on its knees. "It doesn't matter how good your armor is!" Matthew mocked, grasped his sword in both of his GINN's hands, he raised it high into the air and flipped it so the blade was pointing down. He was going to drive it straight into the G-Weapon until the Phase Shift collapsed. _Let's see the limits!_

"IF YOU CAN BARELY MOVE!"

Inside the Strike, unbeknownst to Matthew, Kira was doing the unthinkable. He was rewriting the OS in the middle of combat. When Matthew brought his blade down, the Strike suddenly raised itself on one knee and uppercutted the GINN in the face, damaging the main camera and sending the suit flying back. It landed on its back on a hill, swordless.

The cooper taste of blood filled Matthew's mouth and he shook his head, dazed. _What happened?_ He switched his broken main camera to the secondary one and saw the Strike walking slowly towards him.

Matthew forced his GINN to his feet and drew his rifle, "Eat this you-"

The Strike burst towards him and punched the rifle straight out of the GINN's hands with its right arm and then quickly turned and punched the GINN in the face again with its left. The blow shattered the GINN's monoeye. Arms flaying almost comically, the GINN stumbled back before its engines flared and it flew into the sky.

Miguel saw it all as he approached the two mobile suits. _What's with this guy? Now he's moving better_! "Matt, get the hell out of there!" Miguel ordered. Matthew didn't respond, but given the way he was fleeing, he needed no further encouragement.

"You are not getting AWAY!" Kira yelled, his rage erupting out of him in waves. _This guy is running? Running! Just like those civilians on that hill! Before they were killed—no, MURDERED! Who knew how many OTHERS died before that! How DARE he run! _

He blasted the Gundam into the air in pursuit of the GINN, catching up quickly.

_Weapons, I need weapons. _Kira thought as he opened the OS again and saw another bar besides the "Igelstellung" CIWS.

"Armor…Schneider?" Kira muttered, pulling up the diagram quickly, and glancing at it. _Knifes? Combat Knifes?!_

"That's ALL there is?!"

Yet he activated one of the blades in his left side. Drawing the knife, Kira slashed the GINN's backpack. The engines blasted smoke and in the next second Kira stabbed the GINN's backpack with the blade. It sparked and exploded, disintegrating the knife. Flames poured from the GINN's back and it fell, crashing into the forest below.

The Strike landed and stood above the beaten suit that slowly started to rise. The rage inside Kira was not fading, if fact, it only seemed to be getting stronger. "Stand…" Kira muttered, "Stand!" He voice was getting louder, his fingers twitching towards the switch that would activate the second armor Schneider. "STAND YOU BASTARD!"

"Matt! Get out of here!" Miguel screamed, dropping from the sky, sword raised above his head.

Kira didn't know how he knew the enemy was above him before the warning system did, he had tapped into something that was inside of him.

Kira turned and moved a half step to the right. The blade of the descending GINN missed its mark. He drew the last combat knife and stabbed as the GINN's sword hit the ground.

The blade entered right next to the GINN's cockpit.

"M-Miguel…?" Matthew had turned his ruined GINN over and saw the blade penetrating the GINN's chest.

Kira blinked and looked around. The rage was gone just as suddenly as it had come. Something had been struck inside of him once he stabbed the enemy, awakening him from his blind fury.

Inside Miguel's GINN, the computers sparked and flashed. Slowly the pilot reached up with his right arm and pulled off his helmet.

Miguel coughed and spat. His left side was numb, he gingerly touched it and when his hand drew back, it was coated in blood. He moved his hand up towards his shoulder but encountered a massive knife that had entered his cockpit. It had cut off his left arm and smashed his left side to a bloody mush of muscle, tendon, and bone.

Miguel tried to swear, but only spat up more blood. He looked through the static filled main monitor and saw the Strike. _Close, so close. _Miguel reached his hand up with agonizing slowness and grabbed the controls for the GINN's right arm. His mobile suit had dropped its sword, but he still had his rifle. He moved the GINN's arm slowly to grab its rifle slung on its back.

Kira watched the enemy with wide eyes. _It's STILL moving? Why wouldn't it stop?!_

The GINN's right arm grasped the rifle on its back and drew it.

"Stop…it…" Kira muttered, the GINN had finished drawing its weapon and slowly, hesitantly, started to raise it.

The rage returned, but it was different from before, desperate.

"**STOP IT!**" Without pausing to think, Kira moved the Strike a step forward and punched the combat knife still sticking out of the GINN's chest. The blade was pushed deeper into the GINN, piercing its engine. The enemy GINN exploded.

It happened so fast that Kira didn't have time to pull away. Blow back by the blast, the Strike was knocked off its feet.

Murrue saw the Strike fall but it took her a few seconds to react. _The kid, he's amazing!_ _He defeated not one, but two ZAFT GINNs! He is a coordinator, no doubt about it, but what would push him to fight against his own people? _Although the expression on his face was telling, especially if Murrue considered the exchange of fire that just took place between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. . . mixed with all the civilians around. . .

Murrue could harbor a guess on what happened to him, but her concern was tempered by awe. The Strike had moved at such speed, finally living up to its design code. The abilities of all the G-Weapons that were hypothetical and try as they might, the Earth Alliance Engineering Corps couldn't design an OS that could unlock the mobile suits' full potential. _Not only did the kid reprogram the OS, he did it during combat!_

The implications of such a feat were astounding to Murrue. _How is such a thing possible? Even for coordinators!_

She was now moving through the forest towards the downed machine. She was almost knocked off the bridge when the machines started fighting, only saved by quickly detaching the communication gun from the X105's leg and jumping off the bridge to a nearby hillside.

Murrue let out a shaky breath, now things had finally quieted down she could take stock of the situation. She had to secure the X105, rally the remaining Earth Forces on Heliopolis, and find a way off the colony.

Before Murrue could go a step further, a gun shot rang out in the forest, loud and clear as a bell. Ducking down by instinct, Murrue's hand reached for her sidearm, only before dimly realizing that she had lost it back on the bridge. Cursing under her breath, she looked for the source of the gunshot and after a few strained seconds passed, she started to relax. It didn't seem to be near; instead the sound seemed to have come from a little ways to the south. Still wary, Murrue moved out from the underbrush. Rushing from tree to tree, she made her way towards where the noise came from.

The forest was small and the destruction had made the thin forest even thinner, thus it didn't take long for the Lieutenant to find the source.

The scene stopped her in her tracks. "Doctor…Kato?"

Laying on his back gazing at the blue sky, the man's forehead was pouring blood, a pool was forming around his dark grey hair like a halo. His face was twisted in horror and at his feet was small smoking pistol.

Murrue knelt next to her fallen comrade—no mentor—and automatically checked his pulse. It was stupid, pointless, but the action was automatic, drilled into her throughout basic training. When the expected silence greeted her efforts, Murrue knew that he was gone. Shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth, Murrue clutched the man's hand in-between her own.

"Why Kato?" Murrue voice sounded tight and horse in her ears, "Why?" She looked at his face again and frowned. _There's something odd about this, he couldn't have shot himself. Where is the mark?_

The roar of engines from the sky dragged Murrue's attention from Kato and she looked up to see another ZAFT GINN flash past, heading for the downed X105.

Grace could not believe it.

She didn't want to believe it, but the smoking crater and scattered GINN remains gave Grace undeniable evidence. Miguel was dead, gone to join Olar, Tomas, Mine, and Rusty. _How many more friends have to die today?_

Matthew was still alive, but his GINN was damaged and his movements were slow. Yet, he wasn't the only one moving, the blue and white machine was standing up as she approached. It moved with such fluidity that it was on its feet before Matthew.

"Stay away from him!" Grace snarled firing her 76mm rifle at the G-Weapon. The rounds struck the machine, explosions ripped across the Strike, but it only made the machine stumble and fall back a few paces. Grace landed in front of Matthew's GINN, standing between the Strike and her fellow soldier.

"Matthew, can you hear me?"

The voice was cracked like broken glass, "Y-yeah."

The pain in Matthew's voice was sharp; it felt like she was being stabbed just listening to him. "Pull back."

"But I-"

"Matt." Grace voice was calm and focused. "There is nothing you can do."

Matthew had nothing to say in response. He could only nod quietly and turn his machine around, slowly heading towards the entry hatch.

Grace did not watch Matthew go. Her whole body was poised like a cat, waiting to pounce on the enemy before her. _The rounds did nothing, but who cares_! She would just attack and attack until she broke through the armor. The machine didn't seem to have any long ranges weapons, so she would keep her distance and unload every bullet she had until the enemy was destroyed.

Grace swung her GINN's machine gun up and opened fire with a shout—and a moment later, the Strike danced past the rounds, rocketing to the right before swinging back towards the GINN.

With a flash of thruster exhaust Grace yanked her GINN off the ground and into the air—easily dodging a punch from the Strike. "Try again!"

She fired from the sky and was rewarded when explosions plumed from the back of the Strike before it could whirl around. Yet, once again, the G-Weapon took no damage. Her breath came out in a hiss; she would have to try again! Grace reloaded her GINN's rifle as she fell towards the ground. By the time she landed, a new clip was already in place and the Strike was barreling towards her again.

Before either machine could continue their dance, the ground far off on the colony wall was ripped apart by a massive explosion.

A large section of the wall collapsed and a spectacular white ship emerged out in the open air of the colony, ready to join the fight.

Grace mouth hung open in pure amazement. "The new warship? The team failed to destroy it?" Her GINN's early-warning system alerted her to targeting lasers being trained on her. She pulled away from the ground she was just standing on as the white warship launched a wave of missiles at her. Using the ground and the surrounding buildings as shields, Grace raced away from the missiles, many detonated harmlessly against the building and ground. The remaining few were torn apart by Grace firing well placed machine-gun rounds.

_I have to report this to Commander Le Creuset_. Glancing at the access-hatch Matthew just disappeared into, Grace flew her GINN into the hole. Before she exited, she saw the last G-Weapon's color disappear from its frame, turning it a dark grey.

**-Orb Airspace: Heliopolis**

Before the CGUE could destroy the bridge of the _Dauntless_, the second in command of Zero Squadron—Kazaku Archer—cut down from above the CGUE, spraying bullets. It was not his intention to destroy the target but drive it off. It worked—quickly the CGUE dodged past the bullets and ship.

Cutting off the ZAFT mobile suit's path of escape, Adam's mobile armor—another pilot of Zero Squadron—locked on the CGUE and fired missiles, which the CGUE easily cut both down with a spray of shield-gun fire. Rau rushed through the four explosions, sword raised. Adam was already moving out of the way; however, the speed of the ZAFT suit allowed its sword to graze the bottom of the mobile armor. Smoking and sparking, Adam's Moebius spun away.

Rau faced his CGUE towards the two remaining Moebius's. Behind them the _Dauntless _dodged past several beams that lanced from the _Vesalius_, one winged the _Dauntless_ on the port side. With a screech and explosion, the freighter shook violently.

_It is slowing down_, Rau thought as the two remaining mobile armors moved towards him in a pincer formation. If the _Gamow_ was still in the battle, the ship would have been sunk a long time ago, but the ship would take longer to reenter the battle due to Athrun's return with the—now last—G-Weapon. Rusty had died during the battle.

_Which has certainly complicated matters._

One of the last mobile armors charged him; Rau aimed at the unit but was shocked by the sudden maneuverability exhibited by the machine as it twirled and arced itself through his CGUE's fire. Without warning the mobile armor fired a missile at him. Rau yanked his CGUE out of the way. _No targeting lasers?_

Rau smirked. _He dumb-fired it?_

Forcing his CGUE in a quick arc, Rau got close to the attacking mobile armor and swung his sword up in horizontal swing, only to miss as the mobile armor cut its main engines and used its maneuvering thrusters to slither around his blade. Still moving forward due to its momentum but using its thrusters to turn itself completely around, the mobile armor sprayed the CGUE with fire. Hiding behind his shield, Rau's smirking face wilted as one of the rounds drilled a hole in his sword before he could move it behind his shield.

_This is taking too long. I should have been fighting seriously from the beginning. _He, Rau Le Creuset, had looked down upon the enemy, thinking they would be nothing but a paper tiger, but they'd exceeded his expectations. _This new enemy is the most surprising yet!_ Rau smiled this time—a genuine smile, a predatory smile. _Finally! Someone who can slightly compare to La Flaga!_

Rau Le Creuset gave a short laugh and rushed towards the mobile armor that was gaining distance quickly, it had just reactivated its main engines. "I am happy Zero Squadron has someone like YOU!"

-  
To say that Kazaku was surprised would be an understatement, he was amazed. Risa, quiet, little Risa, was fighting off the ZAFT mobile suit and was flying in a way he'd never seen before! Commander Shoko was a well-rounded and experienced pilot, but Risa was different, she was showcasing raw talent.

Once Adam was defeated and they were the only two left, Risa had told him to 'back her up.' Kazaku was a higher rank than Risa, but after seeing this sudden jump of abilities he deferred to her skill. If she could fight toe-to-toe with this enemy, he would help her however he could. _Where the hell is Sinn? We aren't going to last much longer!_

As if on cue, bright engine flares suddenly appeared above the _Vesalius._ Inside the reactivating mobile armor, away from the rest of the battle, Sinn Archer looked up at the blue-green warship that was in front of her.

Calm and almost deadpan, Sinn spoke, "This is Biological CPU-000, 'Sinn Archer', beginning mission." Almost immediately the _Vesalius_ turned its CIWS towards the new enemy. To Sinn its response was slow. _Clearly the coordinators are surprised. Chance of mission success: 99.97%._

Moving with blinding speed through the trails of the Nazca's point defense and leaving bright streaks of light behind it as it went, the gun operators could only shoot where Sinn was seconds before. Almost as quickly as she appeared, Sinn attacked, the bright yellow shots from her Linear Rifle penetrated the ship's hull, detonating inside the warship. In the next second, Sinn launched her missiles and blasted away from the enemy. One of the missiles was shot down, but the others struck home and flame bloomed from one of the longer side arms of the warship.

The _Vesalius_ momentarily lost control and was a sitting duck to the barrage coming from the _Dauntless_. Much weaker from when the battle first started the missiles and shells from the _Dauntless _raked across the _Vesalius_. For the first time since the battle began, ZAFT was on the defensive.

Rau's face twisted in anger, with a snarl and a burst of speed, Rau cut the machine gun from under Kazaku's mobile armor in half. Unfortunately for the ZAFT ace, his damaged blade broke in the process. He had intended to bisect the Earth Alliance machine, but the pilot had gotten lucky by pulling up in the last second. "Ades!" he hissed, "Pull the _Vesalius_ back! We are going to regroup!"

Not waiting to see if the Moebius would recover, Rau raced away from Risa's mobile armor. Heading directly towards the _Dauntless_.

"No!" Risa yelled, seeing where Rau was charging. "I won't let you!" But it was too late.

Rau's CGUE flew along the body of the Marseille III class warship, firing into its smoking hull with every round from his shield-gun. He didn't destroy the bridge, as he ran out of ammo before he reached it, but secondary explosions were near enough. Satisfied, Rau turned back towards the retreating _Vesalius_ and had to block a missile from Risa's Moebius with his empty shield-gun. The explosion knocked his CGUE away from the burning _Dauntless_.

"You BASTARD!" Risa shrieked, firing round after round at the CGUE as Rau danced back.

"Commander Le Creseut!" It was Grace's voice; she was flying slowly towards the area of engagement, her GINN's arms hooked under Matthew's. "Let me move Matthew back to the ship and I will help you sir!"

"Unnecessary, we are all pulling back."

"Sir?"

Rau smiled bitterly, "Temporarily. We need to reevaluate our strategy."

Grace acknowledged and she made a beeline for the _Vesalius_, Rau—who was still dodging Risa's attack—also headed back to the ship. Yet, before he did he opened a communication channel to the _Gamow_. "Captain Zellman, I have a target for you."

**-Marseille III Class Freighter, **_**Dauntless**_

The alarms and lights flashed red. Smoke filled the hallway, choking Arnold Neumann. He was lucky the hallway from the bridge to the hanger was not compromised. If it was, they would not have been able to abandon ship.

The _Dauntless_ was broken; its life-support and hull-integrity failing. Neumann had to get off the ship quickly, but he refused to leave the wounded and unconscious Captain Tallee on the dying vessel.

Neumann, carrying Tallee, finally left the hallway and entered the hanger. He made way towards the escape Launch, finding a handful of crew in small vessel, covered in sweat and blood. A female nurse moved between those who were wounded, when she saw Tallee, her lips pursed and she solemnly helped Tallee to the ground.

"Will he be alright?" Neumann asked, dimly aware of the moans and cries of the crew on the Launch.

"Let me worry about the Captain."

Neumann nodded slowly and looked around at the dozen or so people in the Launch, "Where's Doctor Hendrickson?"

The nurse did not stop working, "He didn't make it."

"Is there anyone else?"

The nurse shook her head, "I'm assuming everyone on the bridge is…" Her voice trailed off and she finally looked at Neumann. The young Ensign noticed how tired and old the woman was, yet her eyes burned with a determination of someone much younger.

"The rest of the bridge crew did not survive." Neumann said quietly.

"Neumann!" A new voice called out from the front of the Launch. "We need you up here!"

"Go." The Nurse said, tearing off Tallee's shirt.

Neumann nodded, his eyes lingered on the fallen Captain Tallee a few more seconds before heading to the cockpit of Launch.

They left the hanger quickly, but the Launch had barely reached a minimal safe distance when four massive beams lanced down from the far away Laurasia-class and tore through the hull of the _Dauntless_. The ship twisted and melted as the beams struck and before the beams even disappeared, the ship had exploded. Disappearing in a ball of flame.

"Sinn, perfect timing. We couldn't have held out for much longer." Kazaku said as he moved his damaged Moebius to fly parallel with the Launch

His sister's monotone voice came over the radio, making it sound even more robotic and empty, "I had to wait for the percentage of success to reach at least 90% or else Zero Squadron's battle would be for naught."

Kazaku smiled; there may have been some bitterness in it. "I know Sinn. Escort the Launch back to the colony, Risa and I will recover the other members of the squadron."

"Confirmed. Their mobile armor's were badly damaged, but some parts should be salvageable."

Kazaku gripped his controls so hard that, under his pilot's suit, his knuckles turned white. "Right. Risa, go see if Thomson is still alive. You marked his coordinates in your hub, right? I will find the Lieutenant and Adam."

Risa acknowledged the order and flew back towards the first area of engagement. Kazaku watched her go, he had many question's burning on his tongue about her sudden increase in skill but it could wait.

"Kazaku!" A mobile armor, a portion of its hull cut and smoking, flew towards Kazaku.

"Adam! You alright?"

Inside his cockpit, Adam smiled slightly, he was honestly surprised about it himself, "Yeah, my Moebius is a little cooked but I'm okay. Actually, I found a survivor of Orb's Defense Force."

A small human figure hung on the mobile armor's top. It waved towards Kazaku's machine. Adam continued, "His name is Ian Buchanan, apparently his mobile armor was damaged during the battle and during his attempt to hotwire his Minstrel, he somehow ejected. He's lucky I came along."

"Bring him back. I am going to find the Lieutenant." Kazaku flew away from the colony and the area of engagement. It didn't take him long to find her as Shoko was already flying back. Her mobile armor moved slowly, its one engine was sparking dangerously.

"Kazaku. Report." Shoko's voice was even, focused, and professional.

"We lost Ostosa and Hunter. Thomson's condition is unknown, Risa is checking on him now."

"The _Dauntless_?"

"Gone. A Launch did escape, hopefully Tallee managed to get out."

The silence that followed was still as stone. Kazaku did nothing to break it as he followed Shoko back towards Heliopolis. Shoko always did this; she grieved silently, never letting it show in her face or affect her actions. She was calm, but she talked less and her eyes were thoughtful and reflective. It was the kind of attitude someone who had lost many friends and subordinates had developed over time. He was envious, when one of his squad-mates died he became brash, impulsive, and above all else, angry. It clouded his judgement.

Shoko could detach herself and give orders regardless of the situation. Kazaku once expressed to her how jealous he was of her emotional separation in these combat situations. Shockingly, Shoko had gotten angry, saying that he should 'never wish for something like this.' Kazaku never mentioned it again, for he realized that for someone to reach that point, they must have lost a lot, more than he could imagine.

Yet, at times like these, he wished he could find that clarity. Like Shoko, like Sinn.

* * *

**Author's stray thoughts: Hey remember Maderfole's Golden Age trilogy? Man those were the days. Maybe one day he will return and do a rewrite of the whole saga. **

**Anyway, thanks for sticking around dear readers. You folks are the best. **


	5. The Archangel

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews. Getting love from the readers makes writing easier.**

** M1stymix: I am not sure if I agree with the assessment that Kira is more willing to fight from the start. In the show, Kira was always willing to fight when he was driven to it, and as we see in the earlier episodes, he gets pissed several times (like when he is up against the Blitz in Artemis, etc). Kira here just watched his home devastated, he almost died several times, and he watched a large group of innocent civilians get incinerated by a stray missile. To compound matters, Flay was caught up in it, losing her father, and suffering greatly. In other words, it was up close and personal for Kira and he got really ticked off. **

**Anyway, let's get on to the second to the last chapter of this arc!**

* * *

_While Glenn's confession shook the world, his latest discovery was even more unbelievable. He had brought back undeniable proof of the existence of extraterrestrial life from Jupiter. It was the fossilized remains of a winged whale-like creature, labeled "Evidence 01" and the news of it set off an uproar once more. There were those who called Evidence 01 an elaborate hoax and Glenn a fraud, a conman. There were others who had religious objections to everything associated with him and the fossil. However, there was a new wave of groups who wished to use genetic engineering to breed humans capable of traveling in deep space and possibly even live their lives in that environment. Eventually, globally approved use of genetic engineering was put into effect, but not until after strong and heated debate. _

Except from Duncan Lee's,_ Evidence 01: Fact or Fiction?_

* * *

Phase 5: The Archangel

**-Earth Alliance Warship,**_** Archangel**_**: Bridge**

With shaking hands, Petty Officer Connor Buchanan lowered the Archangel down towards the ground of Heliopolis, matching the colony's rotation. "Okay…okay…okay…" He muttered to himself as the warship's maneuvering engines flashed and slowly the ship started to set down. With all ZAFT forces out of the area, Ensign Natarle Badgiruel ordered them to land just outside the residential block to recover the Strike and to take stock of the situation.

When ZAFT's attack began and the explosions tore through the port, most of the experienced officers were killed while attending a meeting with Vice Foreign Minister Allister, including the Archangel's Captain. Natarle survived due to being in a protected section of the port. After rallying the rest of the surviving bridge crew, she worked quickly to get the ship out of the collapsed port by blasted their way through the inner colony wall with the _Archangel's_ positron cannons: the Lohengrin.

Conscripting Connor Buchanan as the helmsman, they'd flown out of their self-made hole and—after seeing ZAFT mobile suits and the X-105—quickly launched a counterattack. Unfortunately with the CIC being shorthanded and inexperienced, the GINNs escaped.

The mission now was the recovery of the Strike, reevaluating the situation, and finding any and all surviving Earth Alliance personnel.

Ungracefully, Connor set the Archangel down on the ground of the colony with a rumbling jolt, one side uneven with the rest of the ship causing it to tilt slightly to the right before its left wing crashed down.

"Careful!" Ensign Natarle hissed once the ship stopped shaking, "How were you given a warship's pilot license?"

Connor swore under his breath, "I told you, I have never flown a ship like this before!"

Natarle ignored him, turning up towards Tonamura sitting above her. "Getting anything?"

He nodded, "Yep. A whole bunch of signals: emergency, standard, some Earth Alliance, other civilians, the problem is that I have no idea who is still alive out there."

"Contact the Earth Alliance channels and see if you can muster up some manpower."

"Right." Tonomura set about his task and Natarle turned back to the view-screen and let out a tiny sigh, enough for her to feel a little relaxed, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. She had appearances to keep up after all.

"Umm, Ensign?" it was Petty Officer Pal, who'd spoken up, "There're groups of people heading our way."

Natarle cocked an eyebrow, "That was fast, tell security to organize them in the hanger to see who-goes-where."

"That's just it Ensign." The Pal continued, eyes darting back to his screen, "They are not Earth Alliance. Most of them are civilians."

Natarle rushed over to the console. Her lips pursed. "Great. Just want we need. Tell security to make sure all entrances are sealed. We cannot let them on this ship."

"Hold on," Connor Buchanan stood, "You aren't letting them aboard?"

"This is a stop secret military warship. I'm not about to let civilians inside it. Did you forget we are going into battle again? It is safer on the colony!"

Connor bristled, "Did you forget that we caused this?! We bought destruction to them; the least we can do is help!"

"There are plenty of shelters!"

Connor shook his head, "If they haven't gotten in one now, chances are they won't be able to enter one at this point. Take it from someone who was born here, after the hole we just put in the colony wall you can bet the shelters have locked down. Plus the air-"

"Sorry to interrupt you two," Tonomura interjected, "I just got a transmission from outside the colony. Some of the _Dauntless _crew survived."

**-Heliopolis: Port**

"There certainly isn't a lot of the port left." It was Adam who spoke, slowly coasting through the rubble and floating debris. "Shit…" Adam stressed the 'I' as he spoke so the word came out as 'sheet', "This sucks."

"Focus on your flying Adam." Kazaku said, they were escorting the Launch inside the colony after establishing communications with the _Archangel._ Not only had the new warship survived the attack, but it had driven off the ZAFT invaders. All they had to do now was to meet up with them and pray that ZAFT hadn't left any more surprises along the way.

"Kazaku." The voice was quiet and sweet but had an air of sadness to it. It was Risa Melacoli. Kazaku checked and saw it was on a private channel, "Report Risa."

"Thomson is," A pause, "He didn't make it, sir. Bled out."

_Damn it. _Kazaku leaned forward in his seat, teeth pulled back angrily. _Not another friend!_

"Confirmed Risa, now form up with us."

Inside Risa's cockpit, the small pilot's hands shook. _What the hell am I doing?!_

She had exposed herself in front of her entre squadron when she had fought against Le Creuset. But she couldn't stop herself because it happened again. People she cared about were getting killed right in front of her and she had to put a stop to it.

It was why she went all out against the enemy; however, she'd barely managed to fight the CGUE to what could be called a tie and that was with Zero Squad supporting her! She'd even surprised the enemy with her sudden increase in skill and all it did was push the enemy back.

_Rau Le Creuset, he's good, very good. _Risa thought as the Launch and its escort passed through the destroyed hanger and started flying along the colony's innards, aiming for the interior.

The name 'Risa Melacoli's' was a lie. It was an identity of a dead woman she'd assumed in order to enter the Earth Alliance military without arousing suspicion. The current Risa looked very similar to the real one, so much so that all it took was some plastic surgery and she looked almost identical to Risa Melacoli.

Only someone close to the original Risa would realize the deception but they were dead, killed during the April Fools Crisis. Her false identity mixed with her incredible hacking skills let her overcome all obstacles and checkups, eventually allowing her to get assigned to the once famous Zero Squadron. She finally had a place where she could take her revenge against the coordinators, her own kind, for murdering her family.

Risa still remembered to this day how the coordinators had laughed as they slaughtered some 'natural scum.'

They were mistaken and they'd slaughtered a family of coordinators as a result. Why they refused to believe both her mother and father? Risa didn't know nor did she care. She wanted to make the PLANTs suffer, to kill her 'own people.' It was almost funny how despite the PLANTs instance on being 'for coordinators' she didn't consider herself part of that group. She was an individual with her own agency, the PLANTs and the ZAFT Supreme Council be damned.

Risa didn't like the Earth Alliance, but it gave her the outlet to get revenge and that was enough. Only now, after fighting against Creuset, her friends—and she did consider them as such—would ask questions. How long could she keep her identity a secret? And what would they do once they knew that she was a coordinator.

**-Heliopolis: Colony Interior**

"Mommy! Mommy!" The little girl in pink overalls cried out as the crowd shoved past her in their desperate attempt to get inside the landed Archangel. The few secretary guards were hard-pressed to organize the swarm of civilians. It seemed at first that the soldiers would refuse the residents of Heliopolis entry, but when a Launch and a small escort of Moebius Mobile Armors landed on the ship, one of the higher-ups seemed to have relented and instead of barring access, it was the soldiers who were trying to get the civilians inside the _Archange_l without things turning a stampede.

"The ship is big enough for everyone to be evacuated!" One of the soldiers yelled over the uproar of people. "Just calm down!"

Few paid attention and many more forced their way past the soldiers trying to make the line single-file. It was a jumbled, tangled mess of an evacuation.

"MOMMMY!" The little girl screamed again as one of the soldiers was knocked to the ground by several civilians cutting in line.

A hand fell on the girls shoulder and she looked up at the face of Miriallia Haw who, with a gentle smile, pulled the little girl into a hug and slowly picked her up. "I will help you find your mom later, okay? C'mon, it is not safe here."

She moved towards where she had left Tolle and Sai and stopped when she saw that both had been swept away by the crowd. Where had they gone?

A familiar wave of red hair swept past and Miriallia's eyes locked onto Doctor Kato's assistant, Seis Fatale, who was moving through the crowd at a brisk pace. Normally so well put together, the woman was covered in dirt, her distinguished red hair was a mess, and her face was flushed. Seis eyes met Mir's before quickly turning away, as if she pretended not to see Mir.

With a sneer, Miriallia moved after her. She shouldn't be surprised by the attitude. She'd always known Seis was concerned about one thing only: herself.

After Kira had run away from the group, Mir had stopped Sai and Tolle from descending the stairs and they all ran back to search for Kira; however, the building started falling apart. Things looked hopeless, fortunately with some impressive quick thinking from Sai, they all managed to escape from the building before it collapsed. Disoriented and frightened, the three high-schoolers were forced to make their way from building to building in the Morgenroete District, skirting the raging battles and looking desperately for an empty shelter.

They found one shelter that would only accept one person, Tolle tried to be a 'gentleman' and push Mir inside, but a quick punch to his gut and a furious glare to Sai stopped all attempts to separate. They would find shelter TOGETHER. End of discussion.

They later joined up with a group of civilians who just fled from a battle near a bridge when they saw the _Archangel_ burst out of the colony and land. Given the state of the Heliopolis getting inside the vessel was probably the safest move.

"Elle!" A frantic female voice cried out, rushing up to Mir and scoping the little girl out of her arms.

"I-" Mir started to say, but the mother turned away from her and sprinted up the stairs into the ship, shouldering past the slower moving civilians.

"Hey you!" Another voice called up behind Mir along with the sound of a motor. Mir turned and saw a black military truck drive up behind her. At the wheel was a blond haired girl. "Can you wrap a bandage? I want you to help me!"

**-Archangel: Hanger Bay**

The last Moebius had just finished landing when the doors of the Launch opened and a several previous crew members of the _Dauntless_ rush out with a stretcher carrying the wounded Captain Tallee. It was shocking how bad Captain Tallee looked, but Natarle saluted smartly all the same and quickly ordered the crew she had assembled to take the stretcher to sickbay.

"Ensign Badgiruel . . ." The Captain's voice was soft, a world apart from the strength that Natarle had heard only hours before, "I trust you allowed the civilians aboard as per my orders?"

Natarle nodded with a hint of reluctance. When they got the signal from the _Dauntless _crew, Natarle had gotten in contact with the helmsman of the Launch—someone named Neumann—and no sooner had she given him permission to land did Captain Tallee, who had just woken from bring being unconscious, demand a report of the situation. Upon hearing about the civilians Tallee ordered Natarle to let them aboard. "Secrets be damned." The voice of the Captain croaked out.

Outranked, Natarle had rescinded the order to keep the civilians outside, despite how she knew in her heart that it was a bad idea.

"Good . . ." Tallee said with a hint of a smile, he suddenly coughed; flecks of blood flew out of his mouth and into his once proud mustache, but the old solider keep smiling and was ushered away from Natarle. A cold hand fell on the Ensign's shoulder and Natarle came face to face with the lined face of the _Dauntless'_ nurse.

"Don't push him too far." The nurse hissed, "If he doesn't get some serious care soon he will not make it. Does this ship have a doctor?"

Natarle shook her head, she should put the unranked Nurse in her place, but something about the older woman's eyes made her stop. "He was outside during the explosion and…" The nurse glared at Natarle as if all this was her fault. "What are his injuries?" Natarle asked, in a quieter voice.

The nurse looked after the stretcher disgustedly. "Massive internal bleeding in the stomach. I removed some of the shrapnel and can remove more, but without a trained surgeon on board . . ." She shook her head grimly and moved after the stretcher.

"Sorry if she's a little rude." Shoko Emena, the leader of Zero Squadron, said, walking up behind Natarle. "She and the Captain have a history. Glad to see you are still kicking Ensign."

Natarle quickly turned and saluted the Lieutenant-Commander who waved away the salute like it was an annoying mosquito. "Good job getting the _Archangel_ out of port."

Natarle did not feel very happy about the compliments. Yes, the ship had been moved, but if ZAFT attacked again she was doubtful of their chances. Even the surviving Zero Squadron Moebius mobile armors weren't in good condition. "Will you be taking command of the _Archangel_, ma'am?"

Shoko, who was staring at the doors where Tallee's stretcher had just disappeared through, turned her dark eyes on Natarle. "The captain is still the highest ranking officer on this ship."

"But-"

"I know he isn't in the best of health but trust me, he'll not stay in bed while a crisis needs his attention. He'll need someone who knows this ship when he does take action and that should be you." She ran a hand over her eyes, showing her exhaustion for the first time. "Besides I'm a pilot, I know nothing of running a warship. What I need from you is to start resupplying my squadron."

Shoko's attention was back on her remaining squad-mates. _Thomson is gone now too . . .another letter to write to another family._

"Start the resupply with Sinn Archer." Shoko continued, "Get her airborne and that will help. She is unique."

**-Heliopolis: Interior**

Driving slowly at first but rapidly picking up speed, Miriallia and the blond girl drove away from the _Archangel _and into the bombed out and trampled residential neighborhoods of Heliopolis. Using the radio in the truck and the stereos system as a voice projector, Mir started calling out to the surrounding homes. "Is there anyone who cannot escape? Is there anyone who cannot move?!" Mir repeated these phrases and others like them endlessly as they drove through the destruction.

"Please respond! We are broadcasting on all frequencies! So please!"

A few minutes later they encountered an elderly couple who thanked them profusely for the ride. They could not 'move around well these days you see,' and the man had 'lost his car keys'. The same song and dance these two had to go through every time they went anywhere, warzone be dammed.

They continued to drive, Mir repeating the message and the silent blond girl staring around at the damage.

_It is almost as if she is memorizing all of it, but for what purpose?_

As they drove and Mir recognized some of her friend's usual hangout spots or places she had gone with her family, Mir felt like her heart was being squeezed by some invisible hand. _My home . . .my poor home. . .Mom and Dad, are you okay?_

Miriallia bet they were worried sick about her. Her eyes welled up with tears, but pushed them away; focusing instead on making sure her voice was strong.

"Birdy!"

The sudden noise made Mir drop the hand-held radio and she gasp in shock, but her surprise turned into happiness at the sight of a familiar green robotic bird perched on the car windowsill.

"B-birdy?!" Mir gasped and, like a dam bursting, she started to sob and she quickly gathered the robotic bird in her hands. "I am so happy you are alive!" She sniffed and started laughing happily as the green bird fluttered uncomfortably.

The blond girl smiled curiously, "That thing is just a toy, why are you acting like it is a friend?"

Mir smiled and tried to get back in control of herself, "Because . . .because it is important."

"Well stop the crying, we have more people over there. Look!" The blond woman pointed at three figures up ahead. But as they approached, Mir noticed that something was off. A girl in a charred pink dress was backing away from the two others, one grabbed her by the arm as they approached, and the other had a small knife out.

Both were men and both had a hungry look on their faces.

With a quiet curse, the blond girl stopped the jeep a few yards away. "Stay here until I drive them off."

Without waiting for Mir's reply, the other woman jumped out of the car and pulled out a small pistol, with grim efficiency, the blond girl fired the gun into the air twice. The two men jump away from the besieged girl, eyes wide like corned animals. Which Mir supposed, with their intentions for the girl, it was an accurate assessment.

Coldly the blond girl fired at their feet and in a panic the two men ran away from the road, the one with the knife dropping it as he went. It was at that moment Mir recognized the girl in the pink dress. Getting out of the vehicle, Mir ran towards the girl who had now fallen to her knees. "Flay!"

Getting close to the other girl, Mir knelt down next to her friend. "Flay! Are you okay?" Even as she asked the words she knew the answer. Flay was pale, her dress torn and burnt. Small cuts covered her body. "Flay?"

"I…" Flay shook her head dumbly, "Thank you." Her voice was small; her eyes distant as if she didn't comprehend that she had just been assaulted.

The blond girl drove the vehicle over and opened the passenger door. "Get in, before those guys come back."

Mir, eyes wide, stared up at the blond girl. She was almost frightened of her, "Where did you get that gun?"

"Found it in the car." She responded nonchalantly, "Now get in." She turned her head, blond hair flowing behind her as she glared coldly at the direction the men had fled. "People like them deserve to be turned into space garbage."

Mir held Flay the entire ride back to the _Archangel_, but the girl seemed to be in a state of shock that she barely recognized the world around her. Flay did smile slightly when Birdy jumped onto her lap and peered up at her, but that passed and soon she was barely responsive to everything around her.

Now back at the ship, the line was almost completely gone, the soldiers seemed to have finally gotten things organized and had even enlisted civilians to help with the evacuation. By the time they got everyone out of the truck, they were the last ones outside the _Archangel_.

Mir was surprised to see Kuzzey Buskirk standing right by the last open door. Gesturing to them rapidly, "C'mon you lot! Move your asses! ZAFT can attack at any time you know! I really don't want to die out here!"

Before Miriallia could say anything, the blond girl stormed up to Kuzzey and smacked him across the face. "You coward! How can you say something like that?!"

Holding his face, Kuzzey stared at the blond girl in pure shock. No one had ever hit him before, not his mother and certainly not his father. To get hit by someone he didn't even know was mortifying. "H-h-how?" Kuzzey sputtered, "Who are you!?"

"My name is Cagalli Yula and you better watch what you say around me!" Like a whirlwind Cagalli turned away and moved back to help the elderly couple.

Supporting Flay by the elbow, Mir moved up to the door where Kuzzey was staring at the back of Cagalli's head. "Kuzzey?" She harbored, but Kuzzey shook his head furiously.

"Who does she think she is?! What a bitch!"

Before he could say any more, alarms started blaring inside the ship. The ground rumbled slightly underfoot and turning around, Mir saw two massive shadows loom overhead from opposite directions. One was a giant grey suit, the other was painted Gold but was scarred and missing an arm. Behind the gold suit were two massive trailers.

**-Archangel: Bridge**

To say the bridge of the Archangel was in pandemonium would be an understatement. The approaching Strike was cause for celebration. With the four other G-Weapons stolen, the fact that even one remained in their hands could be considered a miracle. The knowledge that it had fought ZAFT to a stand-still was a point of interest for many, especially the wounded Captain Tallee, who after being stabilized in sickbay had insisted on his bed being brought to the bridge.

It was there that he lay—next to the captain's chair—when the radar picked up the other contacts, one mobile suit and several large vehicles, but the cause for confusion was because no one had any idea what the approaching MS was or with whom it was affiliated.

"I will say again, we are part of the Orb Union! My name is Ensign Grey Sazabi, a test-pilot for the Astray series!" The voice of the young man filled the bridge and the still frowning Natarle Badgiruel held up her hand to signal the scattered members of the warship's tactical team to halt what they were doing as the approaching vehicle's identification code was verified. Her frown deepened when the verification checked out.

"I understand this is an . . . awkward situation, but you see, during ZAFT's attack the Orb research team was killed. We have nowhere else to go.

"And you were looking to take shelter with us?" Tallee finished, his voice was strained, clearly still in pain.

"Yes sir. Myself and my squad-mate, Ensign Wendy Dougless."

"If I agree to this, I hope you understand that you will have to take orders from us, is that acceptable?"

Grey Sazabi laughed mirthlessly, "Given a choice between taking orders from the Earth Forces and dying, I think I know which one I prefer. Yes, we agree to that until we can get into contact with the Orb government."

Natarle couldn't keep herself quiet anymore, "Captain Tallee, if I must remind you sir, we are in the middle of combat. The Orb Union is not a member of the Earth Alliance! We cannot just take them in!"

"What you may find Ensign Badgiruel is that sometimes things have to be improvised, as it stands the _Archangel_ needs firepower or am I wrong?"

"On that note," The voice of Grey Sazabi, spoke again from the radio inside the larger trailer, "For taking us in, we can give you the location of some . . . supplies."

"That can wait until you come aboard. Talk to the chief mechanic Murdoch."

"Thank you Captain!"

To Natarle if felt like she was underneath several hundred feet of water, "But sir, if we were to do this we should work out more details for this arrangement!"

A sarcastic voice of the other pilot in the damaged Gold Astray, Wendy, finally spoke up. "Well, we don't want to die, so we have that common ground."

Tallee closed his eyes, "Ensign, we can bother with the small details later. Get them loaded and then focus on the Strike's recovery."

"Yes. Sir." Natarle forced the words out. She tried to be professional, but when soldiers—even those of a higher rank—did whatever they wanted, it rubbed her the wrong way. The rules were there for a reason, they were supposed to keep people in-line and to prevent anarchy. Rules separated the soldiers of today from the barbarians of the past.

"Patch us in to the pilot of the Strike." Tallee ordered, bringing Natarle back to the situation at hand as if the whole conversation with the two Orb Pilots had not happened. "Any idea who it could be?"

"All the G-Weapon pilots were killed in the explosion. It is unlikely it is someone trained. Perhaps an engineer?"

Natarle opened a channel to the Strike and the main view-screen on the bridge went from black to a clear image of the cockpit of the G-Weapon. Once again, Natarle found she was dumbfounded.

It was a child! Or, to be more specific, a teenager. Regardless, it was a kid who was at the controls! _Is this supposed to be a joke?! _

Tallee seemed to sense her discomfort, he had closed his eyes but his eyebrows were raised. "What's wrong?"

"A…uh…a child is the pilot." Natarle said automatically, it was only when she said it did she realize how insane it sounded. Everyone on the bridge was silent and they all stared up at the brown haired boy who looked almost sheepishly back at them. "A child is riding in the cockpit of the G-Weapon!"

"Well," The kid said nervously, "I…I have a name. It is Kira Yamato."

Natarle just about lost it, "What in the name of…WHO…?"

"Sorry about that! I needed to finish this bandage." A new voice cut in from the Strike's cockpit and a long browned woman poked her head into view, a bandage on her shoulder. Lieutenant Ramius gave a quick salute. Some of the bridge crew gave signs of relief.

"Lieutenant Ramius reporting!" Her eyes fell on the prone Captain Tallee. "Captain! What happened? Are you alright?"

Tallee smiled, "Nothing some sleep won't heal." His eyes went to the boy in the Strike's seat, "Yet I believe you have some explaining to do Lieutenant."

Natarle squared her shoulders and forced herself back to calm professionalism. "Why aren't you piloting the G-Weapon, Lieutenant Ramius?"

The Lieutenant was still clearly worried about Tallee but she answered quickly, "I was wounded in the fighting and what's more," She leaned forward, her eyes on Captain Tallee, "Kira here not only reprogrammed the OS during the fighting, but destroyed one ZAFT GINN and defeated another." Gasps filled the bridge and several members, Natarle included, stared around at each other in shock. Murrue ignored all the reactions, her brown eyes were focused on the bed bound Captain.

Tallee closed his eyes again and nodded slightly. The implications of such a feat were clear.

"Ensign Badgiruel," Tallee said, his voice was quieter now, "Once again, do not sweat the details right now. Focus on putting the ship together and getting us supplied."

"Yes!" Natarle said, just then the bridge door opened and in strode the elderly nurse from the _Dauntless_, who Natarle learned, was named Roddenberry. Two younger girls wearing civilian clothing followed the nurse. They were carrying medical supplies; clearly the nurse had asked the two for help.

"KIRA!" The brown haired girl cried out, her smile seemed to light up the entire room. The blond girl's face light up as well at the sight of the pilot of the Strike, but she seemed to bite down such a jubilant response.

"Miriallia! So you took refuge on the ship! Is everyone else okay? Flay? Kuzzey? Tolle?"

The girl named Miriallia started to cry with relief, "Everyone is fine. I'm just so happy you're okay."

Kira sank back in his seat, a weak smile flittering across his face. "Thank god."

"Glad to see you are in one piece Kira." The blond girl said, crossing her arms and making it sound like she didn't care one way or the other.

Kira blinked, "Wait, Cagalli? I could hardly recognize you without all that dust."

The girl named Cagalli bristled, "Why do you have such a problem recognizing who I am?!"

"Nice. This is touching, but let's move on." Natarle said with a crisp edge to her voice. "Move the Strike to the hanger and listen to what the engineers tell you. You can do that, right?"

"Yes! I mean, roger that! I mean, thank you!" With that the screen flashed off and Kira and Lieutenant Ramius were gone.

Natarle took a deep breath and looked back at Tallee who was having a low conversation with Nurse Roddenberry. Miriallia and Cagalli stood next to them, staring around at the organized chaos. "Civilians off the bridge." Natarle said in a tone that brokered no argument. "Now!"

Both younger woman looked at each other, back at Natarle and seeing no one was sticking up for them, left the room quickly.

"Hey Ensign. . ." The voice was Connor Buchanan's, the helmsman. He had been talking with a blue haired man from the _Dauntless_ for several minutes. "I cannot pilot this ship."

"What do you mean, you 'cannot'?" Natarle snapped. "You're the helmsman!"

"Technically? I am an assistant. I was going to get valuable experience while serving with Petty . . ." The look on Natarle's face made Connor stop and stumble over his words. "M-my point-t, is that you saw how I landed the ship. Imagine that in a combat situation!"

"Well what do you want me to say? You have the most experience flying warships!"

"Actually, Chief Petty Officer Neumann here has more experience and knows how to fly this thing!"

Arnold Neumann, still covered in ash from the sunken _Dauntless_ seemed embarrassed, "I don't want to step on anyone's toes here. Normally helmsman don't like it when another touches their ship."

Connor held up his long arms, "Hell step all over my toes! I don't care. I just got here today."

"Neumann is an excellent helmsman Ensign Badgiruel." Tallee spoke up, having ended his conversation with Nurse Roddenberry. "I can personally vouch for his skill and integrity. Besides, he saved my life."

Neumann seemed to try to find words to respond to the compliment, he failed.

"Fine! Fine!" Natarle huffed and walked back to the lower part of the bridge and sat down at one of the tactical stations. _Orb pilots, a child in the Strike, civilians on the bridge, and now another outsider is flying the ship!_ Natarle guessed the old saying was true: 'when it rains, it poured. '

**-Outside Heliopolis Airspace: ZAFT Warship **_**Gamow**_**, Hanger**

He should have finished rewriting the OS a long time ago. But Athrun Zala's mind was a whirlwind, the regret over Rusty's death and the struggle to grasp the magnitude of Miguel's. Both were friends, both gone in a matter of hours. At least he was able to bring back Rusty's body for his family. According to what Matthew and Grace had said, they would be lucky to find a piece of Miguel.

It was the last machine's fault. The one that he and Rusty had been unable to capture. The X-105. The Strike. He blamed himself plenty for the deaths of his companions, but the Strike shared most of the blame.

Athrun wasn't the type of person who made friends easily; he was shy going up and picked the people he spent time with wisely. However, once he had friends he would hold on for dear life. Rusty and Miguel were just starting to break into that threshold, but now . . .

Maybe he was ignoring his grief by completing the OS of the captured X-303 Aegis. It was what he did when his mother passed away, dedicating himself to becoming a soldier, but could anyone blame him? _I'm a soldier_, Athrun thought; _I have to make sure to be ready if I fight against the Strike_.

Athrun was so focused on finishing the OS, he barely heard the announcement to load Type-D equipment on the two remaining GINNs on the _Vesalius_.

Above the hanger, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol sat back in the changing room watching a video-feed from the _Vesalius _as the GINNs were aimed with heavy missile launchers and long-barreled particle guns.

"Commander Le Creuset is not messing around." Dearka said, running a hand through his slicked back blond hair. "Type-D equipment is used to attack battleships or fortresses, but a colony?" He whistled, "Seems to be going to a lot of trouble."

"The loss of Miguel, Olar, and the others must have tempered the Commander's thinking." Yzak said smirking.

"Not to mention Rusty." Nicol spoke up, which made Dearka and Yzak go quiet. Unlike Athrun who had bunked with Rusty, Dearka and Yzak never got all that close to their fallen teammate. They had worked as a squad for only for a short period; however, they worked together well and Rusty was by far the most amiable of the five red coats in the Le Creuset team. The silence deepened and eventually Nicol spoke up, "What'll happen to Heliopolis?"

"It cannot be helped at this point." Dearka muttered.

"Right, they're going to get what's coming to them." Yzak sneered, "Serves them right for claiming false neutrality."

**-ZAFT Warship, **_**Vesalius**_

Deep in the _Vesalius_, in Matthew's room, two naked bodies pressed against each other. The flowing water covered their two intertwined forms. The rising stream only increased the heat emanating from both people. The lust that had driven both Grace and Matthew was dying down in the afterglow. Pushing himself above Grace, who lay naked on the wet ground of the shower, he leaned down and their lips interlocked once again.

This wasn't the first time this had happened for Grace and Matthew. When they first started going on missions together, the sexual tension between both pilots had been palpable. Arguing during and after operations, neither one had done something about their feelings until a drunkin—yet wonderful—night in the PLANTs while on leave. Such things were bound to happen between two people who had saved each other countless times, it was only natural. Mine would brag about her conquests and it was well known that she and Olar had hooked up several times. Mine would often talk about living life to the fullest, so they wouldn't have any regrets if 'our numbers come up!'

Grace confided later to Matthew that she envied Mine and her openness. After all, Grace and Matthew kept their relationship a secret, putting up airs and pretending to continue to argue before and during missions. Others found it annoying, but Matt and Grace found the fake arguments calming, therapeutic even.

"You don't have to fight Matthew." Grace said, sitting up and staring into Matt's hazel eyes. "Your GINN is still damaged. The few hours the mechanics have had won't get it up to 'spec' in time!"

Matthew stood, turned off the shower and helped Grace to her feet, "Yeah I know. But even commander Le Creuset is launching in the next battle. I am not going to just sit back and wait while you and the Commander go off to fight that monster." He spat the last word. "Even if I can only give support from afar, I am going to help finish this mission. No matter what."

Grace silently walked out of the steam filled shower. Her long nude legs glistened in the dim lighting of Matthew's empty room—he had shared it with Olar. "Good." She almost whispered the word. "Honestly…I…" She spoke slowly and clasped her hands behind her back. "I said that because I felt like I should, not because I honestly wanted you to stay behind. We lost a lot of good people and I'm honestly scared about what's to come." Grace knew she was pausing and saying 'honestly' too much, but it was still hard for her to be open, even with someone she was close too.

"I can fight better when you're with me."

Matt smiled, she was so beautiful. Her legs, brown hair that went down to the slight crevasse of her buttocks, narrow eyes. If he wasn't such an idiot, he might admit to himself he was starting to care about her…a lot…

Instead all he said was, "I feel the same way."

Grace smiled back, "Honestly?"

**-Earth Alliance Warship: Archangel**

Natarle rushed down into the hanger, trailed by a few others from the bridge crew. "Lieutenant Ramius!" she called, "It's a relief to see you're all right."

"Likewise, Ensign." Murrue replied as she glanced around at the bustle in the hanger, "Excellent work in safeguarding the ship."

Natarle was about to explain what had happened, when she spotted a group of civilian youths, surrounding the young man—Kira Yamato—as he exited the Strike's cockpit. They were hugging each other and several were laughing. The blond girl stood back from the rest of the group, but she even had a tiny smile on her face.

"This is not what I expected." The woman named Shoko Emena said her face a mask of calm and focus as she walked over to the group. She saluted Murrue, "I am Lieutenant Commander Shoko Emena of Zero Squadron, a pleasure."

Murrue returned the salute. "Lieutenant Murrue Ramius and I must say, I never would have thought to meet someone of such renown here." Despite the decline in coverage over the years, no soldier could forget the height of Zero Squadron's fame. They were inspirational to the civilians and even the other branches of the Earth Alliance military had to give them marginal amounts of respect, abet grudgingly. If you could get the ground pounders and tank squads to give you props, you were doing something right.

"I imagine that now you are on board, you will be taking command?" Shoko asked calmly, her eyes flickering momentarily to Natarle, who looked down.

Murrue was taken aback, "Excuse me? I am? What about the-"

"The captain and the senior officers were all killed. Tallee is not physically able to have full responsibility. Therefore, Lieutenant Ramius, you are the one whom should assume command." Shoko said, her face was still emotionless, like she was at a supermarket ordering food.

Murrue couldn't believe what she was hearing. A few hours ago, she was eager to be finished with her task of transporting the prototypes and now she had to take on the burden of having the responsibilities of captain?

Shoko didn't say another word; she now turned her focus to the youths and, most specifically, Kira.

Kira unknowingly took a step back. "Yes?"

"That was impressive, young man." Shoko complimented, "You wouldn't happen to be a coordinator, would you?"

It was _The Question_. The one that he had long since stopped lying about to fit in with his natural friends. "Yes, I am." Kira felt his chest tighten as a number of soldiers raised their rifles and aimed at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tolle demanded, throwing himself in front of Kira. Like hell he was going to let a friend be treated this way. "I barely know what is going on, but yeah, Kira is a coordinator, but he's not an enemy! Didn't he fight off ZAFT?!" He looked over at his girlfriend Miriallia for support. She nodded grimly in confirmation.

Instead of lowering their weapons, the soldiers shifted some of their rifles to aim at Tolle.

"Lower your weapons." Murrue ordered, her tone matching her new authority. Slowly, the soldiers obeyed. "Heliopolis is a neutral colony, so it's no surprise that coordinators who wanted to escape the war would end up here."

"That's right, however my parents are naturals." Kira explained, despite not knowing why he was going to such lengths to make them understand.

"A first generation." Shoko said, coolly. "Apologies for the overreaction, I was merely curious." She gave Kira a nod. "I watched many cadets work hard to become mobile suit pilots, but in all the simulations they hardly could get the thing to stand. You have talent and a lot of it…even for a coordinator."

The situation diffused, the different parties started to break apart, Kira winced at the suspicious looks directed his way. Tolle's hand fell on his shoulder; the warm smile on his face almost took Kira aback. "Seriously man, I'm happy you're okay."

"Yeah…" Kira's eyes fell on the blond girl standing further behind everyone else. She gave him a small smile, "Cagalli?" He moved forward, "What happened? I couldn't find you after…"

"After you went ahead like an idiot?" Cagalli responded, but there was lightness to her tone that made it seem like she was relieved to see him. "Forget that! What do you think you are doing? Flying THIS thing?" She pointed at the Strike.

"I…" Kira looked down; it seemed so far off now. The rage, the determination to get back at ZAFT for hurting Flay.

_Flay_! Kira looked around at Tolle, Miriallia, and Kuzzey. "Where is Flay? You said she was aboard, right?"

Tolle and Kuzzey exchanged an awkward look and the silence stretched on for a several seconds until Mir moved forward and grabbed Kira's hand. "Kira, Flay is okay, but Cagalli and I found her wounded on the street. We took her to sickbay, but she isn't herself."

"Probably just shock!" Tolle said, clasping Kira on the back. "I'm sure she will be okay."

"C'mon guys." Kuzzey spoke up, everyone looked at him. He was staring at the ground and shifting his weight uncomfortably, "You can't just lie to him, tell him what happened."

"It is hardly the time." Mir warned.

"What happened?" Kira said, staring widely at all his friends.

"We, think,"Tolle started, "From what, she said…"

"Her father died, right in front of her." Mir finished, her grip tightened around Kira's hand. "Kira I'm so sorry. I know this must be hard to hear, especially after what you just went through."

"Flay is strong!' Tolle comforted, "She will pull through! So don't worry, yeah?"

Kira just nodded, he didn't know what do or say. After all, he'd already known about Flay's father, but he was hesitant telling them that he watched it happen, it felt too private. It was a stupid reaction, but the powerlessness he felt, that he'd just laid there and WATCHED it happen bothered him. And Flay's reaction was horrifying to even think about.

In that moment, Kira made up his mind not to tell his friends_. They would pity me on some level and right now that is the last thing I need. _

Kuzzey looked around the busy hanger and at the Strike as it was being moved deeper into the _Archangel_. "I wonder what happened to our parents." He wondered aloud.

Cagalli turned her head quickly, staring at the ground, and then furiously turned to face the Strike.

As for Kira, he just nodded. His thoughts far away.

On the bridge of the _Archangel_, Murrue, Natarle, and Shoko had gathered around the wounded Tallee to discuss their current dilemma. Bringing each other up to speed with each of their current predicaments, their discussion turned to what to do about their most dire issues. With all the shelters sealed off, there was nowhere for all the civilians to go. Most importantly, there was also the question of what to do with the Strike in relation to the ZAFT forces next move.

"Not possible." Shoko said evenly in response to Tallee's suggestion that she fly the Strike. "I had a mechanic show me the initial assessment of the OS and I cannot even hope to move something like that. I doubt that even Sinn Archer could."

Murrue agreed. It was almost confounding the way Kira had revised the Gundam's operating system. He must have worked calmly and with lightning speed under extreme pressure. The fact of the matter was that the Strike was now an entirely different machine.

"Make him change it back to its original state." Natarle said, "We cannot let a civilian, let alone a coordinator take responsibility for the mobile suit."

"Even if we do that, there is no way for me to learn how to operate that thing soon enough." Shoko spoke again, "You are asking me to go out there and get killed."

Murrue and Natarle were slightly stunned by a pilot talking down her own fighting abilities; however, she had a valid point and Shoko was nothing if not frank.

"In my perspective," She sighed, "Mr. Yamato has got more than just technical knowledge. He's got mechanical instincts to boot and he can manage programming and possible maintenance. In my opinion, without him, your precious mobile suit is a piece of junk."

Their conversation was interrupted by the return Murdoch and his team. Driving into the Archangel's sensor range, the group brought back a fleet of spare parts, ammo, and interestingly enough, several ZAFT mobile suits.

"We found them near the Astrays' spare parts." Murdoch said over the intercom. "They are older, but we can find a use for them somewhere. That Grey Sazabi guy said they would use them for their Astray weapon's tests."

"How many did you find?" Asked Natarle, a small kernel of an idea was forming in her mind.

"Six machines! Three Proto-GINNs and three ZuOOTs."

"I don't know if we should take them in, we are going to be tight on space with the civilians as is…" Murrue said, looking to Shoko, who shrugged in response and then to Natarle, whose brow was furrowed in thought.

"We should take them." Natarle said slowly, facing Murrue, Shoko, and the bed-ridden Tallee. "Considering that Mr. Yamato rewrote the OS of the Strike to match his own skill level, do you think it is possible for the reverse to happen?"

Shoko leaned forward, her eyes bright with excitement although her voice still calm, "I think I know what you are getting at…"

Natarle smiled, "With some help, it might be possible for that young man to give us an OS that any natural can use."

Murrue and Tallee were silent for a moment. The thought of having an OS that naturals could operate was something that the Earth Alliance had been trying to perfect for years. It was slow progress, but maybe…

Tallee coughed and slowly raised his head up, "As interesting as that idea is Ensign, that does not solve the immediate problem. I doubt Mr. Yamato would be able to cook up an OS quickly enough to deal with ZAFT before their next attack." Seemingly exhausted by simply moving his neck, the wounded captain collapsed back down on his pillow. "Additionally, let us not forget that Kira Yamato isn't a soldier. He has no reason to help us out, especially since doing so would mean the death of more of his people."

He cleared his throat and stared at the three women in front of him, "Regardless of what happens after, we need to escape this colony. If Kira Yamato is our best bet for escaping this colony alive, then you better convince him to help us. You all know what needs to be done. So do it."

* * *

**-Author's Note: Next chapter ends the arc! Look forward to it. **


	6. You Can't Go Home Again

**Author's Note: CT7567Rules, I don't want to give anything away, but I can promise that a lot of those character's fates will be different. Here let me give you an example since this one isn't a big deal, I can say the Morgonrate pilots are going to be a part of a big plot point later. **

* * *

_The first generations of coordinators would live in research facilities on the moon and in Earth's orbit. These orbital facilities were the ancestors of the modern-day PLANTs (Production Location Ally on Nexus Technology.)_

_However, the majority of naturals, those individuals who never had their genes altered, became intensely concerned about coordinators and for good reason. Imagine a being that is superior to you in every way and has been that way since birth! Is that what nature intended? Is that what GOD intended? _

Excerpt from Kim David's_, God Hates Coordinators_

* * *

Phase 6: You Can't Go Home Again

**-ZAFT Warship **_**Vesalius **_**Hanger**

The ship was filled with sirens as both Matthew and Grace's GINNs took off from the hanger bay, followed closely by Rau Le Creuset's CGUE. Without much left in terms of fighting strength, the masked commander made it very clear to Captain Ades that this would be their last chance. If they failed in sinking the Earth Alliance warship here, they would be forced to resupply or use the captured G-Weapons in their next engagement.

"Captain Ades!" One of the bridge officers looked up, eyes wide. "I just received word from the _Gamow_ that Athrun Zala's captured machine is moving towards the catapult."

Swearing, Ades moved over to the comm officer. "Athrun! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Let me fight Captain." Athrun said his face was a mask of steely determination on the screen. "It was my mistake that led to the Earth Alliance holding that machine. Rusty died trying to take it. Miguel was killed trying to fight against it. I cannot stand by and let others clean up my mistake anymore. Please, sir!"

Ades considered, the anger and guilt in Athrun's voice were clear. _The young man obviously feels responsible for the last G-Weapons activation._ Yet at the same time, Ades knew that such guilt was misplaced and sending out Athrun would only reaffirm it. It would mean that Athrun would see Ades as giving him a chance to correct his 'mistake.'

"Athrun…" Suddenly the other auxiliary screen on the bridge popped open and Rau le Creuset's face appeared.

"Ades, I will allow Athrun to launch."

Ades blinked, surprise written on his face, "Commander?"

"We need the extra firepower against this warship. Matthew's GINN is not at full strength and we could use the added support. Athrun is clearly determined, are you not?"

Athrun, who seemed taken aback by the approval, nodded grimly, "Yes, sir!"

"Then I fail to see the problem. You may launch Athrun." Athrun nodded and his face disappeared from the screen. Seconds later his Aegis took off from the _Gamow _catapult deck.

"Commander, are you sure about this?" Ades cautioned, "I don't think Athrun Zala is. . ."

"His mental state is that of one who wishes to fight. I say we oblige his request. Besides," Rau's mask glinted, "Aren't you curious what may happen when two Earth Alliance weapons clash?"

**ZAFT Warship **_**Gamow**_

"Athrun did what?" Nicol stood, eyes wide.

Dearka, who had just returned from the bridge, shrugged and smiled, "He launched with the attack force to finish off the Earth Forces."

Yzak snorted out a short laugh, "What an idiot."

"Why would he…?" Nicol looked out over the hanger, ignoring Yzak's comment, as the doors finished closing following Athrun's departure.

Dearka shrugged again, "Who knows, but Commander Le Creuset approved it. Guess that friendship between the Commander and Council Member Zala is not a rumor after all. I bet if we tried something like that we would be court-martialed."

"You might." Yzak quipped, "But who cares? Zala is going to get himself killed and ironically, he is the one asking for it."

His face a mask of worry, Nicol still stared out over the hanger. _Athrun…please be careful…._

**Archangel: Mess Hall**

Kira, Mir, Tolle, Kuzzey, Cagalli and Sai all sat in the mess hall; there wasn't much else they could do at the moment. After exiting the hanger bay, the teenagers made their way to sickbay where they found an exhausted looking Sai Argile standing outside the door. Flay had apparently just fallen asleep. Wearily, Sai explained to the group that physically Flay was okay—cuts, bruises and light burns were the worst of it; however, the nurse was concerned about mental trauma given the loss of her father and the attempted assault before Cagalli and Miriallia found her.

"She is fragile at the moment." Sai said, rubbing his eyes as they walked down the ship's hall until they made their way into the empty mess. "She wouldn't stop crying until they put her to sleep."

"She will be okay, right?" Kira asked, throat tight.

Sai shrugged, "The nurse was optimistic, said she might just need some time. But I don't know….I just don't know what to do!" He buried his face in his hands.

At that moment Murrue and Shoko entered the room.

"Excuse me, Kira." Murrue said, "We need to discuss something. Could you please step out here for a moment?"

Kira slowly walked out of the room behind the Captain. The others looked nervously after him. Tolle stood up suspiciously, but Shoko raised a hand, gave a disarming shake of the head and followed after the Captain and Kira. She had just closed the door behind her when Kira's voice boomed out

"No, I won't do it!" Standing up quickly, the group moved to see what was happening. The door opened to Kira glaring daggers at Murrue and Shoko. "Why must I pilot that mobile suit again?"

"Because this is a war, Kira." Shoko said calmly, she glanced back at the group of teenagers and let out a tiny, exasperated sigh. "Do you honestly think that you have nothing to do with it anymore?"

Kira's features hardened and he clenched his fists. "You're right, but I didn't choose this fight. Don't you understand?! That's the reason I…no, _we _decided to live here!"

Murrue looked into the boy's eyes for a short moment. She then took a deep breath. "Kira, you're the only one capable of operating the Strike."

"But I am not a soldier."

Suddenly Sai got right up to Kira's face. His eyes were wide and with surprising force he grabbed Kira by the collar. "Kira, I don't know exactly what they are talking about, but if this is about the machine you flew, then you should do it again." He pulled Kira closer, his teeth were clenched, "If I could…if I could I would, but you are a coordinator. And you can get revenge for Flay. You can get them back!" His teeth became a smile, one filled with hopeless rage at being so helpless in a situation that was far beyond his control.

"Sai…" Kira grabbed his hands. The human touch broke Sai and without warning he started to cry involuntarily. Tenderly, Miriallia and Tolle grabbed him by his shoulders and moved him away from Kira. Who stood listless as Sai, the smart and confident Sai, broke down sobbing.

"When the next battle begins, without the Strike we will lose." Shoko was saying, her face a mask as if Sai's outburst did not happen. "As a result, you and your friends will die on this ship. Is that what you want?"

"I…but I…" Kira wavered and Murrue could see the conflict within him. She took a step forward, "Listen, I know this is asking a lot of you, but will you please help us?"

Kira looked down at his feet and then to his friends. They stared back—their faces blank and desperate. He had to do it. To protect the people who accepted and stood by him no matter what; to never feel again what he felt when he watched Flay's father and all those civilians get slaughtered. "Yes." He nodded, "I'll do what I can."

Murrue smiled and Shoko breathed a short sigh of relief. The mood was broken by a nearby intercom squawking. Murrue rushed to answer it.

"Yes?"

"Captain," Natarle reported, "Enemy mobile suits are closing in fast! You're needed on the bridge to assume command immediately!"

"I'm on my way."

_**Archangel**_**: Hanger Bay**

Connor Buchanan, the previous helmsman of the _Archangel_ –now officially designated a replacement—stared out of the bustling hanger as the G-Weapon moved slowly to the forefront of the bay. The deck crews were yelling about getting the "Sword Striker" pack ready for the incoming enemies. Who was supposed to pilot the Strike was a mystery to Connor. He'd talked with Adam, one of the Zero Squadron pilots, and he said the Operating System was so advanced that even Zero Squadron's ace pilot, Sinn Archer, would have a hard time operating it effectively against the nimble ZAFT mobile suits.

"It's been three years, little bro." The voice was familiar, but so out of place. _It can't be!_ Connor whirled around and came face to face with the last person he would ever expect to see outside of Heliopolis.

Ian Buchanan, brown hair and brown eyes a shade darker in the light of the hanger, moved forward with a grin. The two brothers did not look related. While Ian was thick, burly, and built like a bear. Connor was lean, tall, and had dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

The shock of seeing his brother again was tempered by a sudden burst of happiness. "Ian!" It was almost surreal for him to be here. The two brothers embraced, but Connor was so taken aback it took him a moment to find his voice. "What…what are you doing here? You are not a member of the Earth Forces and what is with the pilot suit?"

"I joined the Orb Defense Force." Ian's smile became bitter, "You are looking at the only surviving member."

"I see…" After a moment's hesitation, Connor put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"I got lucky." Ian's voice was tight.

"Do you know if Mom or Dad are okay?"

Ian shrugged, "Our house wasn't near the fighting, but I don't know."

"I suppose everyone from Heliopolis is like that, all the civilians we brought aboard don't know how their loved ones are doing either."

Ian nodded, "No one wants to think about it."

While Kira quickly made his way to the hanger to board the Strike. Murrue ran to the bridge with Shoko right on her heels. Dropping into her seat she nodded to Neumann who moved the Archangel to take off from the floor of the colony. In the meantime, Shoko took control of the ship's CIC. She wasn't familiar with the _Archangel_, but she was knowledgeable about tactics ZAFT often employed to take on warships.

On the monitors, the wall of the colony burst open in a burst of flame and debris and out flew three enemy machines. Murrue gasped when she saw the weaponry the mobile suits carried, two of the GINN's were equipped with heavy missile launchers and bazookas, while the CGUE held a long barreled beam cannon.

"They're using that kind of gear against us?" Shoko, calm as always, asked evenly.

"Clearly they're taking us seriously." Natarle said, "The loss of so many of their soldiers must have put them on edge."

A fourth shape appeared behind the formation of GINNs. Tonomura looked at the readings and blinked. "It's the X-303, the Aegis!"

Gloom spread among the bridge crew at the thought of one of their weapons being used against them. Murrue looked around the bridge. They were all untested; the only people who had experience were Shoko and Tallee, the latter of who was silently staring at the screen from his bed next to the captain's chair.

"They're already sending it out into combat?" Natarle gasped.

"It's theirs now, so they can use it any way they wish." Murrue commented and then turned to the others. "All right, it may be an enemy machine now, but we have its data. Use that knowledge to take it down." Her defiant words spurred the crew into action.

"Ready the Corinthos cannons to fire; align laser sights!" Natarle commanded.

"Projectile weapons won't be effective against Phase Shift armor!" Murrue reminded her, "Link the main guns to radar and utilize the scattered focal points! Our objective is to escape, but do all possible to not damage the colony!"

"It's Le Creuset." Tallee pushed himself up on his bed, his eyes alight with worry. "The white machine. It is his…captain, please tell your pilots to be careful. That man…he destroyed five Nelson-class ships during the Battle of Jachin Due. He is the reason the _Dauntless _was sunk." His face scrunched up in pain and he grabbed his chest, "If you can, run!"

_**Archangel**_**: Hanger**

Kira anxiously awaited inside the Strike, ready to launch. His attention was fixed on the oncoming GINNs and their weapons. The chief mechanic—whose name was Murdoch—told Kira that they were giving him close range weapons to avoid inflicting any damage on the Central Shaft. The Shaft was the spine of the colony and it was this that held the whole structure together. Damaging it could spell disaster. He watched as the Sword Striker equipment was attached. The main sword was close to fifty feet long, powerful enough to tear through the armor of a battleship. It was true that with this melee weapon there'd be less of a chance of dealing serious damage to Heliopolis, but the weapons ZAFT had would be a problem.

It was then that Kira was given clearance to launch—he was ready to defend himself, his home, and his friends. This time he would protect everyone and everything!

"Kira Yamato, Strike, launching!"

An alarm warned him immediately of two approaching GINNs. They flashed past him, one moving more slowly than the other, both heading directly for the _Archangel_. "I don't think so!" Kira was about to give chase when the Strike warned him again. This time it was a white machine, different from the GINNs Kira fought before. It was armed with a larger beam rifle, a weapon strong enough to punch holes in the Central Shaft.

It fired shot after shot at him, yet the amount of time it took for the weapon to discharge gave Kira enough time to evade, but not enough time to fight back.

Rau laughed as the Strike danced away from another shot. The pilot was moving on instinct, that much was clear, but there didn't seem to be a lot of experience behind the moves. Suddenly two green beams were blasted at the Strike, the first shot missed but the second grazed its foot, leaving a glowing gash behind. The attacker was the Aegis and it continued to fire rapidly, again and again, at the white and blue Strike.

Kira shifted the Gundam around, streaking away. The Aegis was about to give chase when Rau flew in front of the captured machine. "Athrun, I thought I ordered you to help Grace and Matthew deal with the legged ship."

"But Commander!"

The CGUE's monoeye swiveled to stare at the Aegis. "I understand you want vengeance. Grace and Matthew feel the same; however, the sooner you take out the warship the sooner we can deal with this one."

In the meantime, Kira had turned to face the two machines. He charged forward, bringing the Strike's massive blade up as he went. Without missing a beat, Rau pointed his CGUE's beam rifle at the Strike and fired. The Strike abruptly dived and the beam continued on, colliding with an axial Shaft. The resulting explosion tore against it, sending pieces crashing down, crushing several buildings.

"Now Athrun!" Rau commanded, firing again at the Strike who barely managed to catch the blast on his shield. Silently Athrun obeyed, boosting his machine towards the warship struggling under the intense fire from Grace and Matthew.

"Now then," Rau stared down at the Strike. It had landed on the ground to avoid the last beam and was looking up at the hovering CGUE, sword in hand. "Let's see what you can do."

"What do you mean there's no ammunition in it?" Kazaku Archer, the second in command of Zero Squadron yelled, grabbing the mechanic by the collar and pulling him so they were nose-to-nose. Behind them the hanger doors just slammed shut. Sinn Archer's Moebius was about to be launched.

"All we had time for was refueling! We didn't have time to rearm-" The mechanic said before being stopped by the look on Kazaku's face. He was livid and the explanation was only making it worse. "Why did you send her out at all?!"

"That's enough!" A strong arm grabbed Kazaku and wrenched him away from the mechanic. Chief Mechanic Murdoch stood between the pair. A big man with hard features, Murdoch's face was stony. "Yuu was just following my orders, orders I got from Lieutenant Emena."

Kazaku spluttered, "What? Why would Shoko do that?!"

"How should I know? I am just a grease monkey." Murdoch, with a self-deprecating grin said, "But as her second in commander, shouldn't you?"

"I…" Kazaku paused and the ship shuddered. If he calmed down he could see Shoko's rational. They needed another player in the air to run interference. If they were going up against Rau Le Creuset again, they needed all the help they could get. Sinn was good enough to distract and annoy the attacking ZAFT machines and since her machine was the only one capable of launching, of course Shoko would give the order. It had to be done.

"I know she is your sister, but calm yourself." Murdoch said, before he seemed to realize who he was talking too and quickly saluted, "Ensign Archer, sir."

Kazaku nodded and turned away. The ship rocked again, more violently this time, almost knocking him to the ground.

"If I may suggest something else…umm, sir." Murdoch continued, "We should probably find a place to strap in. This could get ugly fast."

"Dammit!" Kira swore, swinging his sword in a downwards strike only for the Gundam to miss the enemy machine. "Damn!" He brought it back up again and attacked, moving his sword back and forth in horizontal swings. _I have to keep him away from the ship!_

The CGUE suddenly put on a burst of speed, gaining distance from the Strike before firing again. Unable to block it in time, the Strike dodged only for the CGUE to get close while Kira's guard was down and kick the G-Weapon, sending it tumbling away; in the next second, the CGUE raised its shield gun and fired into the Strike's body. "Not even an enhanced APSV." Rau muttered as the Strike managed to escape the volley of rounds. _These G-Weapons recover fast. _Rau thought, as he raised his beam cannon and fired again.

The _Archangel _was having no better luck then Kira. The two GINNs and the Aegis had surrounded it, swarming around like hornets. The ship shook violently as weapon blasts mercilessly impacted its hull. At first they'd managed to keep the GINN's at a distance, but slowly the enemy machines found their way through the fire of the inexperienced CIC operators and with the Aegis attacking as well, things were not looking good_._

"Fire Gottfrieds and Igelstellungs!" Natarle shouted, "Automatic track the targets and fire!"

The air defense's barrage was sloppy and the mobile suits avoided the onslaught. The slower GINN streaked along the Shaft, using it as a shield. The Archangel's guns blasted the Shaft as their target continued to maneuver along it, causing the Axial Shaft to crumble.

"Watch your fire!" Murrue cried to the crew.

"If we do that, we'll be the ones who get killed!" Natarle countered, "The ZAFT forces aren't holding anything back for the sake of the colony!"

"Ma'am! The Aegis!" Shoko said, as the red mobile suit forced its way through the AA barrage with its phase shift. "Target it with the Gottfrieds!" Natarle shouted, "Ready? Fire!" The green beams fired and the Aegis twisted away, its frame transforming into a mobile armor with a pointed nose. A nose that suddenly split into four different limbs.

"Shit!" Shoko swore, for the first time showing any emotion. "The Scylla! Neumann, evade now!" Having served with Shoko for several months, Neumann knew what it meant for Shoko to get worked up and he responded immediately to her command, pulling the _Archangel _away from the sudden red blast that erupted out of the Aegis's 580mm Energy Cannon. Fortunately the angle was too shallow, due to the inexperience handling of the machine by the pilot and the rapid response from Neumann. The blast hit the ground of the colony blasting another massive hole in its side.

"Sinn Archer is launching now!" Tonomura shouted as the ship shook from several missiles getting too close to the hull.

Murrue nodded and looked at Tallee. The man had silently watched the battle, specifically the side monitor where Kira was going up against Rau Le Creuset. "Order her to distract the GINNs! All we need is one chance!" In a lower voice to Tallee, Murrue muttered, "We can go help Kira after we take care of ourselves."

Tallee nodded, and for the first time, Murrue dimly realized how old he looked. How pale. "You are asking too much of that boy, Captain Ramius."

She sighed heavily, "I know."

Grace pulled the trigger again and was gratified when another missile flew out and struck the bottom of the Archangel's hull. The plan was working. The Earth Alliance warship was reacting far too slowly against their attacks, mixed with the added assistance of the Aegis and Matthew using the Shaft as a shield, it was only a matter of time they sunk it. _For Rusty, Mine, Olar, Tomas, and Miguel, you are going to be buried here with them!_

It was then that she saw a Moebius mobile armor exit the hanger of the legged ship and without pausing charge straight towards her. "A suicide run?" Grace spat, aiming the rockets attached to her GINN's ankle up at the approaching enemy. "Bad decision!" She fired and at the exact moment the missiles launched, the Moebius broke away and flew up towards the CIWs barrage from the _Archangel _. The Igelstellung tore through the missiles as the Moebius easily danced through the yellow streaks of light. A sudden barrage of missiles caught Grace off guard, as the _Archangel_ counterattacked. Grace retreated backwards, firing her own missiles to counter.

"Grace!" Matthew cried, his voice distorted by jamming, "Pull back, I will draw their fire!"

Before Grace could respond, her GINN warned her of targeting lasers being focused on her. It was the mobile armor again, it had flanked Grace while she was distracted and was aiming its Linear Rifle her away. She jetting to the left—right into the _Archangel's _"Valiant Mk.8" 110cm Linear Cannon fire. The rounds sliced her GINN into pieces and the remains exploded seconds later.

Another volley was launched from the _Archangel,_ this time targeting the slower GINN, who had paused for a split second at the sight of Grace's machine get torn to shreds. Green beams mixed with Igelstellung fire lanced down from the Aegis and caught the approaching missiles before they could hit the GINN.

"Damn that Aegis!" Murrue hissed as it opened fire again at the _Archangel_. They had destroyed one of the GINN and although they had failed to shoot down the other, the tide was turning; additionally, it was clear the last GINN was slower, likely still damaged from the last battle.

"Matt! Get ahold of yourself!' Athrun roared as he fired at the _Archangel_, the laminated hull catching most of the blasts easily. "I will head to the warship's other side! Once that happens, hit it with another barrage and I will catch it with my Scylla!"

Without waiting for a response, Athrun swung his Aegis up above the _Archangel_ and started firing at the mobile armor who tried to head him off.

**Archangel: Hanger**

"So you had no idea about these Orb mobile suits?" Connor asked.

Ian and Connor were holding onto the railing that ran along the hanger bay, slowly making their way to a place where they could strap in and wait the battle out. The _Archangel _shaking had already knocked several people off their feet. The brothers decided that a broken leg was not something either of them wanted, thus they quickly made their way down to the bay floor and moved to where most of the mechanics were taking shelter.

"No! They were classified, although now I think I know what Pricilla did on the colony." Ian said, as the ship shuddered again.

"Who?"

"Forget it…hey remind me to take a look at those ZAFT machines that were found! I have always been fascinated by the design of those things since I got their blueprints on the net!"

Connor rolled his eyes, "I seriously doubt you found something that classified just sitting on the net."

He didn't add that he wouldn't be able to remind Ian if the ship was sunk. It was almost funny that despite the tense situation and how the ship could be destroyed at any second, Connor felt a lightness that only came from the feeling of being with family. Falling into the old bickering and relationships that never seemed to change—even with all the bad blood in the past—was comforting.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Risa Melacoli—one of the surviving members of Zero Squadron—had made her way out of the barracks, onto the hanger, and was now standing in front of one of the captured proto-GINNs. Her coordinator's enhanced balance allowed her to stay almost motionless as the ship bucked crazily.

Millions of thoughts raced through her mind. Could she really do it? Reveal herself to everyone? To the crew, the Earth Alliance, and her squad-mates?

After the battle she was so paralyzed with fear, thinking that she had exposed herself, that it would only be a matter of time before someone put two-and-two together. If that happened, who would accept her?

_Will they want to kill me?_

Her hand clenched around Thomson's bloody dog-tag and slowly pulled it up to eyelevel. She had retrieved it after the battle with Le Creuset and had spent the last few hours staring at the relict of her former squadron-mate. She wasn't sure why she kept it or why she didn't give it to Shoko; she just couldn't let it go. Maybe it was because that she thought that if she went all out sooner during the last battle, Thomson and the others might have survived. Keeping Thomson's dog-tag was a grim reminder of her mistake.

A mistake that she was about to repeat if she didn't fight now.

If they lost this battle, no one she cared about would be left. She was so worried about being accepted, of not being hated, that she completely forgot that losing the ones she had fought with would be much, much worse than having them finding out that she was a coordinator. Once someone died there was nothing. At least like this, there was possibility of acceptance and forgiveness.

Despite her fear, despite everything, she had to move forward. Risa Melacoli was no longer someone who hid and listened to her love ones die. She would stand and fight!

With that resolve in her heart, Risa jumped into the lift and made it rise to the cockpit of the proto-GINN. Hopping inside, Risa started powering up the ZAFT machine. In the academy, every student took a course in studying the inside of a GINN. It was to illustrate how versatile the machine was and, more importantly, to clearly demonstrate how different coordinators were from naturals.

Even after the course had ended, Risa would often go back and look at the GINN's controls, studying them. She could understand the operating system and although she had never flown a mobile suit before, the situation demanded that she try.

Over the monitor she heard that Sinn's mobile armor had taken a hit from the Aegis and was returning to the ship. She didn't have a lot of time. Risa checked the machine's monitors—the GINN had some fuel and all the status bars were within acceptable parameters.

Clearly Orb had used this for tests against their mobile suits to see how a fully operational GINN would hold up against their prototypes. The only problem with the mobile suit was the weapons. The proto-GINN was equipped with a single sword, not a single long range weapon. Risa hoped that would be good enough. At least she could give ZAFT something to think about, and unlike Sinn's mobile armor, the distraction had fangs.

Through the monitor she could see the faces of the mechanics below as her GINN started moving towards the catapult deck. She switched on the audio speaker so it would project to the entire deck crew. "I am heading out! Open the hatch! Open it or I'll tear it apart!"

The deck crew was in an uproar, several of them began waving their arms at her and calling up, clearly trying to stop her. "There's no time!" Risa said, "I would rather not damage the ship I am trying to save!"

The side console in the cockpit flashed on and Risa was looking down at the faces of the bridge crew. "Ensign, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" The woman in the Captain's chair was the one who spoke.

"Please allow me to launch Captain!' Risa pleaded, "I can fight them off, I know I can."

Another one of the bridge crew had stood up, a woman with dark hair and a sever expression, "A GINN isn't something a natural can pilot! Do you want to die?!"

"We are all dead if you don't let me out there!"

"What arrogance," The black haired woman, whom Risa thought looked familiar, said, "What makes you-"

"Ensign Badgiruel that's enough," Murrue cut in, before issuing quick orders to Neumann on where to maneuver to avoid another attack. It was a near thing too as Risa could feel the hull shake from the assault.

"Captain," The voice was that of Shoko Emena, "if you would allow me to make this decision. She is my pilot after all."

Murrue presumably looked at Shoko, but the camera angle was such that Risa couldn't see her. Still bedridden and pale, Tallee reached up and touched Murrue's elbow. "Focus on the battle, let Shoko's decision temper yours."

Murrue nodded and the camera flashed and Risa was faced with the grim expression of her squadron leader.

"Lieutenant please, you have to let me go out there. That kid needs my help." Risa desperately pleaded.

"How can you expect me to send you out there to die?" Shoko asked quietly, "Enough of the squadron has been killed today."

That gave Risa pause; it was one of the few times Shoko ever showed even a hint of emotion. She bit her lip, "Lieutenant…have faith in me, ma'am. We have lost a lot yes, but you are not ordering me to do this. I want to go because _I know_ I can survive."

"What makes you so sure?" Like a murmurer of wind Risa could hear the pain in Shoko's voice.

Risa squared her small shoulders and stared at Shoko Emena with every ounce of determination she had within her, "That will become clear after I launch. Please, I promise to explain everything when I come back."

The _Archangel _rocked again, over the comm. Risa heard one of the bridge operators say they lost missile banks 1-5. Shoko didn't seem to notice, something like understanding was beginning to form behind her eyes. The truth was slowly coming out—it was only a matter of time.

"Did you hear me Lieutenant?" Risa cried, "I said I would come back! That's a promise!"

Shoko blinked. "You have permission to launch."

Deep relief filled Risa, "Thank you ma'am!"

Shoko nodded, her face a mask, "Keep your promise Ensign." The screen flickered off leaving Risa faced with the hatch door that, a few seconds later, opened. Risa's GINN climbed onto the catapult deck and the _Archangel's_ hatch opened.

The Strike and CGUE clashed in a shower of sparks and light. Their respective swords slammed into each other's shields, the two machines' eyes glaring. Slowly the Strike began pushing the CGUE back and with a yell, Kira fired his "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor into the CGUE's face, slamming it into the machine's visor, shattering it.

"Got you!" But in the next second the CGUE fired its shield-gun slicing off the cable before slamming the Strike back with several kicks in the torso. Stowing its' sword, the CGUE pulled out its' heavy beam cannon and fired. The blast grazed the Strike, burned a glowing scar into the Gundam's right forearm, melting the armor and sending the Stirke tumbling away into a building.

_This is a battle, _Kira thought, desperately trying to keep calm. He was covered in sweat, his heart pounding. _I might die here. _

"Strong." Rau commented, charging the cannon for a second blast, "Not fast enough though."

"Commander Le Creuset, watch out!" Athrun's warning jerked Rau's head up just in time to see Risa's proto-GINN blitz towards him, sword clasped in both hands, bringing the blade down. The warning was enough for the CGUE's body to evade the swing; however, Risa's blade caught Rau's beam cannon, slicing it in half.

"Kira Yamato," Risa said, contacting the Strike that just starting rising from the building. "Head back to the _Archangel _and fight the other two off."

"Who are-"

"That's not important!" Risa snapped, "Go. Now! I will hold him off."

The kid hesitated, but fortunately, obeyed. "Okay, but be careful!"

Risa made a face, a sixteen-year-old telling someone five years—and many battles—his senior to be 'careful'? What was the world coming to?

"And just who might you be?" Rau asked coolly, eyeing the proto-GINN hovering in front of him._ No other visible external weapons, does it only intend to fight me with a sword? And how are the Earth Forces using a proto-GINN? This colony is filled with surprises. _

Rau quickly fired his shieldgun, only for the enemy to dance away, pirouetting around the 78mm fire as it approached, blade in hand.

_The way it moves is familiar, like that Moebius from earlier._

"This is getting nowhere…" Athrun muttered and neither were his power-levels. He had one Scylla shot left and the _Archangel _was on to him now, it would not be easy to set up a shot. Athrun glanced at Matthew who continued to fire rocket after rocket at the legged ship. He'd been attacking recklessly ever since Grace was shot down, forcing Athrun to cover him.

Athrun brow furrowed and with a jolt he realized that the Strike was moving behind Matthew.

"Matthew, watch your six!" Athrun flung his Aegis up into the air above the entire battlefield so he had an elevated position over the Strike and Archangel. "You aren't getting any more friends, STRIKE!" Transforming his Aegis into mobile armor mode, he aimed and fired his last Scylla blast at the enemy mobile suit.

The Strike dodged and Athrun watched in horror as his blast hit the Central Shaft, causing catastrophic damage to the structure. Explosions tore through it…but it held.

Kira couldn't bear seeing this, such destruction; the colony wouldn't be able to withstand such abuse for much longer. Kira gritted his teeth, ignoring his pounding heart. He'd only just avoided that last attack and now the other GINN knew he was close—Kira had to act fast. Pulling out the "Midas Messer" beam boomerang, the Strike hurled it at the GINN.

The GINN dodged, but the "Midas Messer" looped around and sliced into the GINN's torso from behind. Kira took the opportunity to heave the Schwert Gewehr and brought it down, only for a red blur to come out of nowhere and catch the blade on its shield. The Strike and Aegis glared at each other, yellow eyes flashing as they both separated in a shower of sparks.

"Matthew, retreat now!" Athrun yelled, but he was distracted by the enemy in front of him—the enemy that had caused so much grief—Matthew pulling back was of secondary importance. Now that Athrun was face to face with Miguel's killer, the cool sense of justice he'd clung melted away like ice on a summer day. Anger was all that remained. "That was supposed to be Rusty's machine." Athrun muttered, and he sped his Aegis forward in a blur, ignoring the machine's warnings about his power levels and activating the Aegis's feet beam sabers. "GET OUT OF IT!"

The proto-GINN's right arm was severed at the shoulder and with precise aim, the CGUE blasted the enemy's left foot with its shieldgun. Pale, Risa could only watch as her GINN was picked apart. She hadn't even lasted one minute! Weaponless and helpless, Risa could only stare as Rau Le Creuset took careful aim at her cockpit and—held its fire. Instead the CGUE slowly approached and put a hand on the proto-GINN's shoulder. "I trust you can hear me pilot?" The cool voice of the enemy filtered into Risa's cockpit.

Risa shuddered at the voice. It had a laughing quality, a merciless edge.

The voice went on, "How long has it been since you've been in a mobile suit? You probably should have stuck to mobile armors; you did better against me last time."

Risa rocked back in the cockpit, stunned. _How could he know we fought earlier today?_

"Did you think I would not notice?" He laughed and the sound made her skin crawl. "You fly that GINN like a mobile armor, but the real question is this…" The CGUE removed its' hand from the GINN's shoulder, placing instead its shieldgun barrel directly against Risa's cockpit. "Are you a coordinator? A spy? Or something else? What game is this? I suggest you respond, you may live longer."

Matthew winced; who knew the Strike had weapons that could loop? He certainly wasn't expecting it. He glanced down at his chest and the shrapnel protruding there.

_Not good, probably gonna need some serious medical attention when I get back._ He thought dully as he tried to move his mobile suit, but the GINN's controls weren't responding as they should, something was wrong with the cockpit's controls.

Warnings blared, cockpit lights flashed red, and Matthew watched in horror as the legged ship took advantage of his GINN listing to fire a barrage of missiles at him. Matthew returned to his senses. "Move!" Matthew screamed, forcing the GINN up and away from the missiles which followed him mercilessly. _If I can just get behind the Shaft, I can avoid the missiles. Grace needs to be avenged! The naturals NEED to pay!_

Matthew died screaming.

The missiles struck the GINN relentlessly, engulfing it in a fireball. Its remains crashed into a nearby axial, dismembering the structure. It was the tipping point, the Central Shaft finally gave way, the few remaining axial shaft snapping one after another. The Shaft frame rapidly twisted as the colony walls started to break under the weight of the spinning centrifugal force. Fissures resembling spider webs ran through the entire structure.

The Strike and Aegis stayed in midair amidst the spreading carnage. Kira was horrified to watch the tragic event unfold in front of him. No! He was supposed to protect everything! His friends, his home!

The atmosphere inside the cylinder blew out of openings in the walls, picking up large pieces of debris and entire buildings. Houses, shops, and vehicles were swept away. Roofs blew off and glass windows shattered. The size of the holes increased, drawing more debris out. Explosions erupted, but were quickly extinguished as they too were blow out into space.

Various chucks of debris pelted the Strike Gundam. Below him, Kira saw many of the shelters eject like small lifeboats. The colony had broken in half. The increasing force pulled the Gundam up, and Kira lost all control. Screaming, he tumbled helplessly among the ruins of Heliopolis.

* * *

**Author's note: And thus, the Heliopolis Arc ends. Out of all the arcs this one is going to be the closest to the original Gundam Seed…and only those of you who have read Gundam the Origin can probably see what I have planned to some degree (or maybe not). **

**What does the future hold? The next arc will be similar to this one, in that you will see elements of both Seed and the Origin put together. **

**Right now the Archangel's crew is a little different. It has more mobile suits, mobile armors, and several different crew members. Cagalli is aboard too, which I think makes things interesting. **

**Get excited! There is some very cool stuff coming! See you next time and as always, if you review, I write faster. This is going to be a long story, so if you are invested, let me know please!**


	7. Unvanquished

**Authors note: I generally like plotting out every arc after the previous arc's completion. No, this new arc isn't all written but I believe that having a general outline for what happens next is a good thing. For example, I can tell you that the Artemis Arc is going to be about 3 chapters. Moving forward, always expect that there is going to be several weeks of delays and pauses between each arc. Just a heads up dear readers! Oh and I moved so there was that delay as well. **

**A fun note from last arc: Every time someone tried to calm Matthew down, they would call him Matt. Not like it matters now, what with him dying horribly last chapter.**

**Anyway to celebrate the official start of the next arc, here is a special double page chapter.**

* * *

_Glenn was assassinated in CE 53. The killer—a teenager who was angry that he was born a natural, was never caught. Glenn's death caused a ripple effect of violent persecution of coordinators, who eventually had to flee into outer space. The nations that owned PLANTs soon monopolized valuable natural resources found in space, increasing the tension between them and those nations who had no PLANTs. Thus, when the coordinators living on the PLANTs began to seek independence, non-manager nations supported the PLANTs fight for sovereignty. _

-Excerpt from Doctor Nei Wang's lecture_, Economics in Cosmic Era Politics_

* * *

**Phase 7:** Unvanquished

"X-105 Strike, respond. Strike, do you copy?" Natarle's voice, emitting from the radio intercom, was garbled.

"X-150?!"

Kira didn't answer. He could only see the ruins of Heliopolis and his breathing was sporadic at the sight. Only large sections of colony outer structure remained, everything else was debris.

"X-105? Kira Yamato, can you hear me?!"

He snapped back to reality at the sound of his name and switched on the intercom. "I'm here."

"Thank goodness." Natarle said, "What's the Strike's condition?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kira mumbled, staring at a car floating past. It looked like the one he and Mir took earlier that day. He blinked and suddenly grasped Natarle's question.

"The Strike's okay too," Kira muttered bitterly.

"Can you find your way back to the ship?"

He adjusted the controls and traced the _Archangel_'s location. "Yeah, I'll be able make it." Kira wasted no time in moving towards warship. As he did, his thoughts turned to his parents. Were they able to escape? If so, how many others were able to do the same?

**ZAFT Warship**_** Vesalius**_**, Bridge**

"The laser comm circuit is open, sir." The officer called up to Rau le Creuset, who stood next to the captain's chair.

Several hours had passed since the destruction of Heliopolis—Rau and Athrun were both recovered by the _Vesalius _and _Gamow_ respectively and had left the area, sending an update to the governing body of ZAFT—the Supreme Council. They were now just outside the debris zone of the former colony, waiting for further orders.

"Councilman Patrick Zala is on the line, sirs."

Rau smiled at the news and in the next second the face of Patrick Zala—grey hair, hard facial lines, and unforgiving eyes—stared at the masked commander from the main view screen. Ades tensed next to Rau, a reaction the masked man could understand. Seeing Patrick Zala outside of press released photos was rather jarring, especially after working with Patrick's son Athrun for so long. While Athrun surely took after his mother due to the young man's gentle, softer features; Patrick Zala's face was like marble, hard and inflexible.

"I was prepared to make a speech tomorrow regarding the discovery and subsequent capture of the G-Weapons. Imagine my displeasure at not only the failure of the capture operation, but the destruction of the colony where they were held." Patrick Zala's eyes narrowed, "What happened?"

_I can guarantee that he will never say the name 'Heliopolis' voluntarily. It will always be, 'the colony' to him—how conceited. _Rau mused to himself before he explained, "We captured four out of the five G-Weapons Councilman; however, the technology of these weapons was such that the destruction of the colony was unavoidable. It is all in my report."

"I read the report." Patrick Zala snapped, "I find it shocking that you lost all your GINNs, even with you there." The last part of the sentence sounded like—and Rau knew actually was—an accusation.

"Then the Council should take note that the G-Weapons could very well determine the course of the war." Rau said smoothly_._ "We plan to use the captured weapons in the next operation to burn the new warship and the surviving G-Weapon to the ground."

"And if I had my way that is exactly what you would do." Patrick Zala growled, "However I have other orders."

_Ah, now I see why he is upset._ Rau thought, amused._ It isn't the operation's difficulties; it is the fact that he has been overruled by…who? Chairman Clyne perhaps?_

Patrick Zala continued, "You are to return to the PLANTs immediately with all captured G-Weapons, data, and report materials to present to the Council. They want answers Le Creuset."

Rau frowned, "We will lose the Earth Alliance legged ship if we return now Councilman Zala. I was planning on stopping them before they returned to Earth."

Zala's eyes narrowed, "The _Vesalius_ was damaged in the last battle, thus the ship and all captured G-Weapons are to return as soon as you are able. The Council feels that the destruction of the colony would only be made worse by any undo damage to the captured G-Weapons. That is all Le Creuset. I will be informing the Council that you are returning when we meet this afternoon."

Rau le Creuset smiled and saluted, "I understand, sir."

"Don't disappoint me Le Creuset."

The comm channel was cut and the screen switched off. Rau floated up to the ceiling, brow furrowed. Ades watched him silently until the masked commander looked down at him. "What's the status of the _Vesalius_, Ades?"

Ades answered immediately, "Since your return we had catastrophic power fluctuations with the hanger bay, also our port maneuvering thrusters are still destroyed. We will need to return to dock for those to be fixed."

"Personal opinion of our fighting capabilities?"

Ades paused this time before he spoke, "I would avoid it."

"And the Council doesn't want any damage to the G-Weapons." Rau muttered to himself staring straight ahead now. "Very well. We can't lose the legged ship, but we have to obey the Council."

"Sir?"

Rau smiled as if he was in on some private joke the rest of the world was not in on. "Order the _Gamow_ to begin transfer of the G-Weapons and their pilots to this ship. Tell Captain Zelman that although we might be returning, he will continue following the legged ship."

"But sir, the Council-"

Rau fixed his masked eyes on Ades, "Councilman Zala was very clear. The Council ordered the _Vesalius_ and the G-Weapons to return. They said nothing about the _Gamow_."

_**Archangel: **_**Hanger Bay**

Chief Murdoch led the team of mechanics as they floated around the Strike, assessing the damage sustained on the G-Weapon. Even before they got close to it, the experienced Chief got a sour look on his face. Although there didn't seem to be any significant damage, the scarring on the frame—specifically the right arm—would mean hours of maintenance. _Just another machine to add to the list_, he thought. All the mobile armors needed varying degrees of work and before the recent battle, he'd been ordered to start maintaining the ZAFT machines too. _So make that six more machines and I don't have the crew to match!_

Fortunately the Orb pilots wanted to be left alone to work on their Astrays, which Murdoch was happy to oblige. Ordinarily he wouldn't stand for anyone outside the maintenance crew to have exclusive rights to a machine; however, with the amount of work he and his crew faced, Murdoch was willing to make an exception.

The Strike had entered the primary hanger and was locked down next to Risa's GINN that had been recovered earlier. Murdoch sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, part of his bad mood had to do with the sight of the returning proto-GINN, which was missing limbs and beaten to hell. Curtesy of the Orb pilots' information they had spare parts for the ZAFT machines, but the damage sustained on the proto-GINN would eat up a large portion of the remaining spare parts. _Prioritization is key here._ _The Strike and mobile armors come first; after all, we need to repair the machines that can actually be used._

There also seemed to be some kind of drama involving the pilot of the proto-GINN. As soon as she returned, the little girl was met with several armed guards and was led away. Murdoch heard someone mutter the word 'coordinator' but Chief Murdoch didn't put much stock in such things. _Plus isn't this kid Kira a coordinator? How many do we have on this ship anyhow?_ _I just hope those guards don't space her._ Murdoch thought, remembering when the Strike's hatch opened when it was just returned following the recent battle and out came the boy—Kira.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece, kid." He had said, scratching his stubble covered chin.

"Thanks." Kira said distantly. His face was pale and he seemed to Murdoch, for lack of a better word, twitchy.

Murdoch leaned in closer and whispered, "Listen, I can't speak for everyone, but I really admire your courage. And it doesn't matter to me whether or not you are a coordinator. Either way, you've got my respect."

The boy seemed to brighten at the praise. _The kid's sensitive._ Murdoch considered as had Kira floated away. _Not soldier material at all. _But at least now the kid knew there was another person who didn't care about his genetics. At that moment, Kira's friends had come into the hanger. Each took turns either hugging him, patting on the back, or congratulating him for returning safely. _They seemed pretty cheery considering that their home was just destroyed. Putting on a brave face maybe?_

One of the kid's friends floated away from the reunion and came over to Murdoch, "Hey do you need any help with maintenance?"

Murdoch had stared at the young boy critically, "Do you have any technical experience?"

The kid looked sheepish, "A bit, I used to help out at a technical college…"

"What's your name?"

"Kuzzey Buskirk, sir!" The boy said loudly, drawing some attention from his friends down below.

Murdoch had grasped the boy by the arm. "Well Kuzzey Buskirk, we are doing some complicated maintenance right now, but that's the right attitude to have."

The boy named Kuzzey seemed to blush and glanced over his shoulder at his friends, specifically a blond girl whose attention was solely on Kira. "Well you know, just doing what I can…"

Murdoch had chuckled, "Maybe next time say something like that when she is actually paying attention."

Kuzzey flushed red and shook his head, "I-I-I don't know what you mean!"

Back in the present, Murdoch shook his head. _Teenagers._

_**Archangel**_**, Bridge**

Murrue, Natarle, and Shoko stood on the bridge, carefully watching the monitors for any sign of danger. Captain Tallee had been wheeled back to the infirmary after the battle.

"Can you track any of the ZAFT ships?" Murrue asked.

Petty Officer Pal studied the screens. "It's no use." He shook his head, "With all the wreckage and heat given off by the explosion, radar and infrared is unreliable."

"The same can be said for the ZAFT." Shoko said, "They can't find us at least."

Even that benefit offered limited encouragement to Murrue. "If they were to attack now, we wouldn't last long." She muttered.

"You would be correct in that assumption." Shoko replied, "All we can launch now is the Strike and according to Murdoch it needs some repairs."

Natarle spoke. "This ship is fast. Could we outrun them if we hit maximum speed?"

"The _Archangel's_ speed matches that of a Nazca-class, so I don't know if we'd make it." Murrue said. "Although, Zero Squadron damaged the Nazca before…" Murrue looked at Shoko. "Would that make any difference?"

The female pilot considered, "Possibly. I would not want to risk the ship on a guess though and don't forget about the Laurasia class. They could pincer us if we aren't careful." Shoko looked to Murrue. "So what's left now?" Shoko asked her, "Do we surrender?"

Murrue returned her gaze, aware that she was testing her. After all, Murrue had been placed into the captain's seat with no battle experience; it was also likely that she was in over her head.

Murrue sensed the crew's wavering hope; however, she was no defeatist. "Surrender is out of the question." She declared, "We shall not give up either this ship or the Strike to ZAFT. No matter what it takes, we must get to the Lunar Base." That would be quite the endeavor, seeing as they would have to make their way with ZAFT at their heels.

Shoko nodded. "I agree, but what if we're unable to make contact with the Lunar Base? Your enthusiasm is commendable, but that won't help us."

Natarle suddenly had a thought. "Captain, what if we go to the Port of Artemis?" Both Murrue and Shoko broke eye contact and turned their attention to her. "From our current position, it's the closest allied base."

Murrue frowned, that was true save for one problem. While the _Archangel _belonged to the Atlantic Federation, Artemis was the property of the Eurasian Federation and there existed a rivalry of sorts between the two military forces.

Shoko was not all that optimistic. "Neither this ship nor the Strike have been made public. They haven't been assigned recognition codes, so the guys at Artemis may not even allow us to dock." She paused and smiled frostily, "I feel like this is something you should be saying Ensign."

Natarle ignored the jab and quickly countered, "But even you have to acknowledge that there's no way for us to avoid fighting ZAFT, even if we took the most direct course to the Lunar Base. And we don't have sufficient supplies with the number of civilians on board."

Murrue knew the decision had to be hers. "I'm certain that the Eurasians will assist us once they know the circumstances. First and foremost, we must avoid confronting the ZAFT forces. From there, we'll restock at Artemis and then travel to the Lunar Base."

Murrue floated over to the comm station. "Put me through to the whole ship," she ordered.

Murrue picked up the phone, "Attention all hands, this ship will now be heading away from this airspace and towards safety. All crew continue with normal shifts and take breaks at regular intervals." She paused as she noticed Kira and a few of his friends floating onto the bridge. _That's right; I wanted to speak with him._ Murrue thought, before she continued on talking into the phone. "I know this isn't an ideal situation and to all the civilians onboard: I must ask you to be patient until we find a safe dock for you to depart." _And hope Artemis is that dock._ "That is all." She hung up the phone and turned to float over to Kira, but Natarle had gotten there first.

"You must use the Strike more effectively." Natarle was saying to Kira, "It is a proto-type, we do not have lot of spare-parts just sitting around. Be more careful with it."

Kira took a step back, his face a mask of hurt and surprise.

"I don't care if you are new to it, you are the Strike's pilot and we have entrusted it to you. It's your duty to protect this ship!"

Kira clenched his fists. "I know that!"

One of Kira's friends, a girl with brown hair stepped in front of Kira, hands raised in a pleading gesture. "Kira…"

Natarle continued, "This ship needs you, but if you ever decide to stop being useful we will drop you and all your friends off with the rest of the survivors of Heliopolis." Natarle pointed at the direction Heliopolis used to be. "Back there!"

"Ensign Badgiruel that is enough!" Murrue snapped, floating down next to the shorter woman, but before she could continue Kira spoke up.

"I'm not going to tell you that I'll do it when I don't even know if I can! But I don't have a choice, do I?!"

Natarle face was stony, "You don't." She turned her attention to Murrue, "Anything else you want to add Captain?"

Murrue fixed Natarle with a disapproving glare and turned to Kira. "Are you okay?"

Kira eyes still had a touch of anger in them. "I'm fine." He said shortly.

Murrue nodded and she chose her next words carefully, "What happened with Heliopolis… I'm sorry. I wish things went differently."

"So do I…" Kira muttered.

Murrue put a hand on his shoulder, the reason she wanted Kira to come up to the bridge was so she could read his emotional state and get a feel for when she could bring up the topic of Kira assisting with upgrading the captured ZAFT mobile suit's OS.

Instead she ventured, "Maintenance is going to be doing a lot of work on the Strike, if you have the time please help them however you can." She would bring up the OS situation later.

_**Archangel**_**: Hanger**

"You going to cry? It's okay if you do."

"I'm not going to cry."

"Seriously, it is okay. This is the one opportunity I'm goin' give you."

The look Grey Sazabi gave Wendy Dougless could make milk go sour. "I am not going to cry. Drop it." He had already cried on the testing grounds, when he realized that he and Wendy were the only survivors out of the original five pilots.

After the battle, the Gold Frame was the only machine that could move—although fighting was out of the question. Wendy had gone to secure parts to repair the Astrays, Grey used a crane to lift both his Red Frame and Shino's Green Frame onto large trailers. As he attached the cables to the latter machine, he caught sight of a patch of blood—most likely the remains of the pilot Shino—and he'd almost lost it. The weight of the situation hit him and he had to exercise every bit of mental control to not curl into a ball. The original team was gone, the whole support crew too. Maybe there were a few survivors who weren't in the Command Tower who escaped, but that didn't change the harsh truth.

After he pulled himself together, he and Wendy left the testing facility and headed to the Earth Alliance warship. The rest was history. They were given mostly free reign of the ship, although a most definite lack of access to crucial systems, and were allowed to dictate who was allowed to work maintenance on the Gold and Green Frame—they decided Red would be used as spare parts. With the exception of tasks where they physically could not do the work themselves, Wendy and Grey decided that they would do all other work for the two Astrays.

In fact, with the exception of the few hours of sleep both pilots took once they were assigned a bunk, they had been doing maintenance on their machines since boarding the _Archangel._

"Why don't you cry?" Grey said moodily, wiping sweat from his forehead and pushing his dark hair back. It was decidedly hard to look cool when you were exhausted and covered with sweat.

His fellow pilot, Wendy Dougless had her blond hair tied in a loose ponytail, smiled at him teasingly. "Because I am the 'big-sister' in this dynamic. So of course I have to look after my baby-brother." She said the last two words in a condescending baby voice, which did nothing to improve Grey's mood. It was hard to try to impress your crush when you were constantly treated like an invalid.

Wendy was Grey's type to the letter: with her tight body, heart-shaped face, and natural blond hair—something that was harder to come by these days in naturals. Her personality was sarcastic and mocking mixed with intense loyalty and passion.

All of that added up to a huge turn on for Grey. A person's first impression of Wendy would be that she didn't take anything seriously; however, once you were in her squad she was fiercely loyal. She only "gave shit" to her teammates, everyone else hadn't earned the right too unless they fly in her "pack."

That dichotomy was why everyone called her a "Lioness." A name he found strangely erotic, for reasons that he didn't really want to think about.

"Big sister? What?"

Wendy put a hand of her hip, "Yeah, I'm older."

"Bullshit. How old are you?"

"24, you're 22 right?"

That made Grey stop short. "No way."

Wendy laughed, "You actually thought you were older? Oh, baby…no…" She punched him in the shoulder and went back towards the Gold Frame laughing uproariously.

Grey ran a hand through his hair. _Dammit…this just keeps getting worse…._At the very least he thought he had age on her. But no, he was just her 'baby-brother.'

He didn't even earn the privilege of getting friend-zoned.

"I'm gonna get something to eat." He said miserably.

"Bring me back something!" Wendy called, riding a lift up to the cockpit of the recovering Gold Frame.

For a holding cell, it was far better than Risa had anticipated. Mostly that came from the facilities, in that they actually existed. For example: Risa had a toilet not a bucket, a bed with an actual pillow, and even a small desk and chair. It was comforting that even when with her biggest secret discovered, some part of her was happy she didn't have to relieve herself in a bucket.

It was the simple things in life.

She had just finished using said toilet when the door to the cell block opened, followed closely by the sound of several pairs of footsteps. Risa finished pulling up her pants and sat down on her bed by the time her 'visitors' came into view. The face of Shoko Emena had no hint of anger or betrayal. She was wearing her emotionless mask.

Risa smiled slightly when Shoko told the guards to leave her—which they quickly obeyed. At least it didn't seem like they decided to execute her yet.

While Shoko watched the guards walk away and seal the door behind them, Risa looked at Shoko for a sign—a hint of what was in store for her.

Once the cell door was closed and they were alone, Risa noticed the silence. Before it hadn't bothered her, but now that she was no longer alone she felt that someone should say something. Only she didn't know what.

Instead Risa sat quietly and Shoko, who was staring at the back wall of Risa's cell, was unreadable and silent as stone.

_Why isn't she saying anything? Is she not even going to address me anymore? Just stare past me? _Risa thought desperately, but she was reminded of when she threw a tantrum as a child. The girl who was now called Risa Melacoli had given her parents the silent treatment. Refusing to speak them until the 'unbearable offense' had been rectified. The thought made Risa want to laugh and maybe cry.

Risa fidgeted and Shoko finally spoke, "I often have been told that when someone assumes an identity as completely as you seemed to have done, there are two people in the same body. Who they were before the identity and whomever the identity requires them to be." Shoko was still staring at the wall, not at Risa. "Risa Melacoli…? Or someone else? Who am I speaking to right now?" There was an unmistakable edge to Shoko's voice.

Risa look down at her knees, "When I first started being Risa," She paused, "No. Even before that, my identity was destroyed when I lost my family. I guess you could say becoming Risa made me….complete. Whole. The broken me mixed with Risa Melacoli till there was no difference between the two." Risa smiled sadly, "I am Risa Melacoli, but at the same time, being a fake identity, I am also not Risa Melacoli."

At some point while Risa was talking Shoko had closed her eyes, "So it is true, your identity really is false."

"Lieutenant, you already knew that coming into this conversation."

Shoko reopened her eyes, "I did, but it is different coming from you. You're a coordinator, correct?"

"Yes." Risa said, and despite how awful the situation was and how she knew life for her would never be the same, Risa felt a certain amount of relief in admitting her secret. It was like coming up for air after being underwater.

"Are you a spy?"

"No."

"Why should I believe that? How do I know you aren't working for ZAFT?"

"If I was working for ZAFT I have had ample opportunity to prove myself a traitor. I helped protect this ship during the last battle, remember?"

Shoko continued doggedly, "You and I both know that information is sometimes more valuable than people's lives. How can I know for sure?"

Risa grimaced, "I guess you will just have to trust me."

"I can't do that."

Risa breath came out in a hiss and she stood, staring at her squadron leader with rising indignation. "I don't deserve that after everything I have done for this squadron."

"It is precisely because of everything you have done for Zero Squadron that I cannot trust you!"

Risa took a step back; she'd never heard Shoko raise her voice before. The normally cool and crisp English accent became sharp and biting. It was unpleasant.

"Every mission! Every ambush! Every single enemy we shot down I now have to consider all part of a plan. That Zero Squadron, my squadron, has been dancing to the tune of ZAFT for years and you tell me that you don't 'deserve this?' That's bloody horseshit and you know it!"

Risa shrank away from the onslaught, caught completely off-guard by the venom in Shoko's voice.

"Let me be perfectly clear, the ONLY reason you haven't been pushed out an airlock is because you are a member of my Squadron! The remaining trust I have in you is me sticking my neck out for you!" Shoko sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes again. "We will report you the moment we get to an Alliance base, we would send a transmission now but we can't risk it getting intercepted and potentially letting ZAFT know your cover has been blown." Shoko's blue eyes bored into Risa's. "Whether you are a spy or not is completely irrelevant. We have to treat you as such until we know for sure. Whatever Alliance Command decides, you are going to have to accept."

Risa hung her head, she couldn't meet Shoko's eyes, "I understand. I'm…sorry…" The silence hung between them, filling the cell.

Risa glanced up after the silence got unbearable and realized that Shoko wasn't looking at her anymore, instead she was staring at the ground. For a split second the mask seemed to be gone and Risa could see the pain in the older woman's face. The next second even that pain was gone.

"How's the rest of the Squadron taking…" Risa swallowed, "What I am?"

Shoko regarded her for several seconds before answered. "Adam's pissed, Kazaku is trying to be understanding, Sinn…" Shoko paused; she seemed to be trying to find her next words. Risa found them for her.

"Doesn't care?"

Shoko let out a mirthless laugh, "Exactly."

"What about you?"

Shoko's emotionless blue eyes met Risa's for the first time. "I'm disappointed."

That hurt, but Risa didn't show it. Instead she nodded; after all, this is what she expected.

Shoko sighed, "Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

Risa came forward and grabbed the bars, "Yes, I kept my promise. I came back, I know that doesn't mean you can trust me, but it should mean something. Also," Risa gripped the bars harder, "You may be right that information sometimes means more than lives. Thus, why don't I give you some information of my own. How about the location of the ZAFT warships tailing us?"

Shoko blinked several times in quick succession, "How could you possibly-?"

Risa grinned, "Heliopolis's destruction. It swept me away from that CGUE, but I never lost track of it. I hid in the debris and tracked that suit back to its mothership. They couldn't read me on sensors and my flight data should have recorded their general position. From there you can extrapolate an approximate location."

Shoko shook her head, "And how do I know this isn't some ZAFT plan to lure us into a trap?"

"The Vesalius class took a lot of damage from Sinn's surprise attack, they probably are staying put making repairs. Again, it is all in the GINN's data. I recorded all of it." Risa let go of the bars and sat back down on her bed. "Besides, isn't this a great way to finally tell if I'm lying? If you're right and this is a ZAFT trap, then at least you will be able to space me knowing I'm a spy. If not…." Risa threw up her hands, "Then this is not only a golden opportunity to kill Rau Le Creuset, but also destroy the captured G-Weapons. "

"Special delivery!" The little girl named Elle called out happily, grinning around the clustered groups of civilians. Miriallia Haw smiled brightly down at the little girl, who agreed to be her and Tolle's 'little helper' in passing out food to the refugees on the _Archangel_.

After the battle, and with the civilians getting situated, the soldiers had asked for some volunteers to help pass out food. Tolle and Mir volunteered—although technically it was Miriallia who'd volunteered Tolle. Although he'd complained at first, it wasn't long before he was getting into the spirit of job. Joking with some of the civilians, teasing some of the more frightened children, and overall being a positive influence on everyone they met. The civilians needed someone like Tolle once word of their homes' destruction spread.

Mir beamed whenever Tolle made someone smile, he had a rare gift for it. Without a lot of room, most civilians were camping in the hallways of the _Archangel_, it wasn't ideal and made movement difficult, but it was better than packing the civilians into overflowing bunks.

It was during the first few minutes that Mir ran into the little girl Elle and her mother again, who profusely thanked Miriallia for finding her daughter—they'd been separated during the mad dash to get inside the _Archangel_.

Elle hugged Mir's knees and when she saw bags of food she insisted that she 'wanted to help'! Not one to refuse a helping hand, Tolle, Elle and Mir had made good progress passing out food to the hungry civilians. Most were incredibly thankful for the food. _Most_.

"More canned food?" A civilian in a denim jacket complained. "Don't you have anything else?"

"WHAT'S bad bout CANS?!" Elle glowered at the man as furiously as the seven-year-old could muster.

The jacket wearing civilian held up his hands, "No….no….nothing, I just-"

"Well!" Elle huffed, "You don't get any!"

"Elle…" Miriallia scolded, giving several cans to the grumpy civilian, "We have to give food to everyone."

If Elle heard Mir she didn't react, instead she floated away, holding up a can of green beans and calling out, "Special delivery!"

Mir looked back at Tolle who carrying most of the bags, he shrugged. "You're not her mom."

"'Scuse me, lady!" the voice came from one of the rooms the civilians were allowed to use. Poking her head in, Mir was greeted by the sight of a room filled to the brim with the elderly and those with infants. "Yes? Did someone need something?"

A mother with a sobbing baby gave her a look filled with one part exasperation and one part exhaustion. "I asked quite a while ago for some hot water for my baby's milk..."

"Uh, I…" Mir started, "Well….water has become scarce, but I know we'll be landing on Artemis soon, so don't worry."

"Huh?" A civilian called out from the hallway, "This ship isn't heading for the moon?"

"That's certainly not what they told us!" A woman's voice called out. Suddenly the entire hallway was filled with questions, accusations, and demands—most of which was directed at Miriallia, Tolle, and Elle. The latter of which look around with wide eyes and started to cry—only adding to the noise.

"Really?!"

"Is that true miss?!"

"So when do we get to the moon?!"

"I need more canned food!"

"The toilets not flushing! Do something about it!"

"**QUIET!"** A commanding voice cracked out over the cacophony of complaints and questions.

The blond girl with hard eyes, a face curled in disgust, and commanding posture all belonged to Cagalli Yula. "You all can't just spurt out demands! You are all refugees and this is not a cruise liner!" She swept past Tolle and Mir without sparing a glance their way. Which was fine with Miriallia, she was also cowed by Cagalli's presence. "If you have anyone to yell at, let it be the Orb Government for allowing this to happen!"

As Cagalli strode away, Tolle whispered in Miriallia's ear, "Did you see that she was wearing an Earth Forces uniform?"

Mir frowned, looked closer at the departing Cagalli and was shocked to see that Tolle was right. Cagalli was wearing the pink uniform of a cadet. "Did she volunteer?" Tolle whispered as the civilians around them started to whisper to each other.

"No sorry, you can't come in here." Grey Sazabi said, pushing back two civilians who tried to force their way onto the elevator. "This is for military personal only! I know you lot have been told this, so stop it!" He managed to push them out, but as he did a voice called out, "Wait, I'm getting on!"

He was about to tell the voice to 'go to hell' when he saw the uniform and backed away. The other passenger floated aboard and Grey found himself sharing the elevator with a startlingly attractive blond girl.

He smiled warmly at her. _Hello beautiful…who would have guessed there would be another blond on this ship besides Wendy?_ _I wonder if she is a natural-blond too?_ _She looks younger, but that's okay with me. _"Whatsup?" He said, pointing to his Orb uniform. "I'm Grey. One of the Orb pilots." Generally most of the crew members of the _Archangel_ were fascinated and intrigued by him and Wendy. It had rapidly gotten annoying in the time he and Wendy had been on the ship, but Grey found that he would be okay with a little curiosity from this soldier.

The girl eyed him strangely as the elevator started again, "Cagalli."

_Not the reaction I was hoping for…okay, different tact. _"Cagalli, huh? You share a name with the Orb princess." He observed, "Your family from Orb?"

The girl didn't respond, she was just staring intently at Grey, as if she couldn't figure out if he was actually talking to her or not. Grey felt himself getting self-conscious. _Idiot! Why would you say that? Like she would know who Cagalli Athha is!_

"So…what do you do?"

"I volunteered to help out on the bridge." She said, as Grey waited for her to elaborate, the elevator doors opened. She wasn't saying any more, just looking at him like he was some strange insect.

"My stop." He muttered and got off the elevator, as the doors closed he held his head in shame. Today was not going to be a good day.

The hanger was bustling with activity. Sparks filled the air, loud voices arguing over what the best way was to fix a certain problem, and the many machines in the Archangel's hanger were getting moved about by different cranes as they were either finished getting repaired or the mechanics just needed some space. Murrue found the noise soothing, even if she was the ship's captain now, she'd always find the environment engineers welcoming.

Natarle floated behind her, looking around uncomfortably at all the noise, swearing, and general ruckus of a hanger that was rushing to get as many units capable for combat. A meaty arm waved Murrue and Natarle over and the two women pushed down from the catwalk and landed in front of Chief Murdoch and a red headed woman.

"Hey Captain," Murdoch said, he looked as tussled and gruff as ever—dirty too. Murrue notice Natarle give Murdoch a look that matched his disheveled uniform. Murrue suppressed a smile, "Chief, is this the woman you wanted us to meet?"

"Yeah, this seemed kinda' important. So…"

The red headed woman held out a hand to Murrue and Natarle, "Seis Fatale." She was wearing a skirt, stockings, a black button up shirt, and a lab coat. Although there was no denying the looks of the red-head, Murrue noticed that rumpled look of her clothes up close. Like most civilians she didn't have change of clothes and clearly she'd been caught near some fighting during the evacuation.

"Captain Murrue Ramius." Murrue shook her hand followed by Natarle who also introduced herself. "So Miss Fatale, what can I do for you?" She glanced at Murdoch who had a look on his face she recognized; he was 'appreciating' the three attractive women in front of him. She caught his eye and gave him a disapproving look—at least he had the shame to look embarrassed.

"Well you see Captain…to put it simply…I would love to help out with the mobile suits you have." Her voice was like a bell, clear and round.

Murdoch coughed, "Seis here says that she can assist us with the G-Weapon's maintenance, says that she helped build the Strike's OS."

"Not just the Strike's" Seis inputted, "I helped create all the G-Weapon's OS. I was Dr. Kato's research assistant for a better part of a year."

_Doctor Kato… _Murrue thoughts unwillingly went back to when she found the late Doctor. The situation had been so hectic—and still was—that she'd put off processing his death. Murrue frowned, Kato had died, but it didn't look like he had committed suicide. _What happened there?_ She shook her head and focused on Seis as the researcher went on. "I also worked with Kira, the boy you have piloting the Strike."

Natarle glared at Murdoch, "Chief, why are you telling this woman who the pilot of the Strike is?"

"The Chief told me nothing I can assure you." Seis said, wrapping a slender arm around Murdoch's in an almost defensive way. "Kira himself told me."

Natarle let out an exasperated sigh as Murrue eyed Seis and the blushing Murdoch thoughtfully, "Is there a reason why you can't do the work yourself Chief? We both saw Kira helping out in the Strike's cockpit on the way here. Are you overwhelmed?"

Murdoch extracted his arm from Seis gingerly, "I would be lying if I didn't say an extra hand can go a long way, but we are managing and will continue to manage. The mobile armors are looking better after every hour. However this it isn't just about the Strike's OS, she can help with the Ensign Badgiruel's…uhh…plan."

Natarle looked taken aback, "My plan?"

"Yeah, the plan for the ZAFT machines' OS being rewritten."

Natarle looked around at the faces of Murrue, Murdoch, and Seis—who was beaming and nodding vigorously at her. "You told a civilian about that?"

Seis didn't seem to notice Natarle's fury as she took up the conversation, clearly in her element, "Yes! It is a good plan!" She kept nodding, Murrue found she was nodding too and quickly forced herself to stop. "Although not entirely realistic. You cannot expect Kira Yamato to rewrite the OS that ZAFT uses himself."

"Why? He did the reverse."

Seis kept nodded, "You have to understand that Kira took the very basic OS we used on the G-Weapons and upgraded it for coordinator use. In order to make the ZAFT machines work he will have to, essentially, dumb the OS down to our….umm…level."

Natarle cocked her head to the side, "And that's harder?"

"Oh immeasurably. The Earth Forces have been trying to do that for almost a year and with varying degrees of success, although according to my calculations they should have a working OS by next year. Assuming they haven't lost the war." Seis paused and looked around at all the Earth Alliance personal sheepishly, giving a little smile that showed a row of perfect teeth. "Oh, sorry."

A feeling of excitement was coursing through Murrue, if this woman could do what she claimed; maybe Natarle's impossible idea wasn't impossible. When it was first suggested, Murrue liked the idea and she could tell Shoko was enamored with it, but being an engineer who worked on the G-Weapons she knew how hard developing an OS was going to be. _But with someone who actually knows what they are doing…_

"How soon do you think we can have a working OS?"

Natarle looked at her, horrified, "Captain? You aren't seriously considering allowing a civilian to help on such an important matter!"

Murrue sighed, how many times were they going to go through this?

"We have a civilian doctor who volunteered to help us, Ensign Badgiruel."

"That is different; those are for immediate life and death situations!"

"And our situation isn't life or death? Besides," Murrue smiled at Natarle, "this was your idea."

Murrue addressed her next question to Seis, "How long?"

"Hard to say…" Seis muttered half to herself and half to Murrue, "It also depends on what you mean by 'working OS'? We might be able to make an OS that can be 'usable' soon; I just can't guarantee the safety of the pilots if we actually use the ZAFT machines to fight in real combat."

Murrue nodded, "Better than nothing and it would be good to have another card to play if things get messy. You have my permission to start; although once we get to Artemis there might not be any need to continue to project. Just remember that."

Seis nodded excited, "Yes ma'am!"

Murrue thought she could hear Natarle grinding her teeth. "Do you need anything?"

"I was just about to say." Seis had her back to Murrue and was staring intently at the six ZAFT machines. "Materials? No, I can ask the Chief for that. Pilots? Yes, I will need test pilots."

"That could be a problem." Murrue replied, "We need every pilot who can operate a mobile armor ready. I can't risk their safety."

"Ask for recruits." The thickly accented voice of Shoko Emena came from above the group. Murrue looked up to see the raven haired, blue eyed woman float down to them. "I am sure some personnel would love to help in their free time. Some may even have piloting experience."

"That can work!" Seis chirped happily, before she turned and gave Murdoch a massive hug, thanking him for this opportunity.

"Captain." Shoko stepped down on the deck, "We found Rau Le Creuset's ship."

Murrue was taken aback, "What? How?"

Shoko explained where she got the data and how Risa came upon it. "I analyzed it and it appears Rau's warship took quite a bit of damage in the last fight. So much so that I don't think he will risk open ship-to-ship combat. We have him at a disadvantage right now. If I were him, I would stop and make repairs."

"What are you suggesting?"

Shoko smiled a chilling smile.

"**KIRA!" **Miriallia Howe floated towards the grey Strike in the center of the hanger bay. The scars and scrapes that covered the frame were almost all gone, only the right arm seemed to still need work. "Kira! I know you're in there!" Miriallia grabbed onto the catwalk that was nearest to the G-weapon and pushed towards the massive chest of the machine. "Kira!" A head poked out, a sour faced mechanic stared at her in confusion.

"Oh, sorry. Um, where's Kira?"

The mechanic pointed up before sticking his head back inside the cockpit. Mir followed his finger and saw Kira next to the Strike's head, fiddling with the mobile suit's eye. "Kira!" Mir pushed up towards him, "I brought you some food and a change of clothes." Kira continued working on the eye, giving no indication that he heard her.

"If you don't change soon, you'll start to stink. I know it is an Earth Alliance cadet uniform but…"

Kira turned around and blinked in surprise. "Oh, Miriallia. Sorry I was in my own world." He took the bag of food and pulled out a water bottle. "Thanks. Still looking out for me, I see." He smiled and took a long drink of water.

Miriallia returned his smile, "It's a habit at this point. You don't take good care of yourself."

Kira shrugged, his attention was already going back to the Strike. "I'll eat when I get hungry. Thanks again, though…"

Miriallia let out a sigh, no matter what the situation, when Kira was given a task he put everything into it. There didn't seem to be a lot of difference between doing a job for Doctor Kato or the Earth Alliance. "If you are thinking about what Ensign Badgiruel said, don't let it bother you."

"That's not it." Kira pushed up beside the Strike's eye, fiddling with a mechanism on the forehead next to its V-Fin. "I don't want to fight, but I want to protect you guys. That's why I'm doing this." He flipped upwards, now Kira was staring down at the eye and Mir. "Besides, I guess it is true that I'm the reason it getting damaged..." Kira stopped talking and needed his forehead. "What's all this?"

Mir gave him a quizzical look.

"Your clothes…" No longer was Miriallia wearing her tan and orange outfit from before. Now she was clad in the pink garb of a female Earth Alliance cadet.

Miriallia smiled and turned her body showing off her profile, "It's a training uniform and it's the only way they'd let us on the bridge."

"On the bridge?"

Miriallia floated up to Kira. "Sorry we didn't tell you, but Cagalli volunteered to help out on the bridge. So Tolle, Kuzzey, and I decided to do the same. We talked about it and we want to help out, seeing as how the crew's short-handed."

Kira opened and closed his mouth wordlessly.

"Sai hasn't volunteered; he is looking after Flay and doesn't want to leave her alone." Miriallia went on, "And before you complain, Tolle wanted me to tell you that, 'if you're going out to risk your neck, the least we can do is have your back'…" Mir let out a short laugh, "Or something like that."

A whistle blew out in the hanger bay, informing the crew that there was soon to be a broadcast to the entire ship. The commanding voice of Ensign Badgiruel was projected to the entire ship, "All available hands not involved in essential ship operations report to the Operations Room! Immediately!"

Miriallia kicked off from the Strike, "There's a meeting. You should come! Get changed and meet us there!"

At least she had finally stopped crying.

Sai sat next to Flay's bed in the infirmary; staring at the now sleeping girl and wishing he could do the same. Exhaustion coursed through his body, he hadn't gotten a moment of rest since they'd boarded the ship. Until Flay was in a better position, Sai found it unlikely he would catch up on his sleep any time soon.

To say that Flay was taking her father's death hard would be an understatement, it had broken her, but she was slowly piecing herself back together.

Jessica had helped too.

One of Flay's friends had gotten onboard the _Archangel _and had stopped by the sickbay to get a deep cut on her ankle stitched up. Upon seeing Flay and Sai she'd burst into tears and jumped on them. Flay started crying as well, but this time it was out of happiness which—Sai figured—was an improvement.

Flay had even held herself together after telling Jessica what had happened to her father, which was another positive sign. The only caveat was that Flay didn't seem to remember many details nor how she got to the _Archangel_. She knew Miriallia had found her and brought her aboard, but everything involving the attempted assault was gone.

The doctor had said that given their position, perhaps it was for the best. "I'm no psychologist." He'd said, "But in the situation we're in now it is best that we deal with one trauma at a time. Besides, it is possible that the death of her father was so shocking that she is still processing everything that happened and didn't even realize what was happening after."

Sai flinched at the mention of what Flay was almost subjected too. When Miriallia told Sai what she and Cagalli came across, he had been filled with a blind fury. He'd never admit it to anyone, but when he heard that Heliopolis had been destroyed his first thought was to the fate of the two men and their agonizing death in space. It was a cruel thought, yet it was perversely comforting.

Sai shook his head, attempting to force himself back to the present. He shouldn't dwell on such negative things.

Jessica came back into the sickbay, carrying two steaming cups of coffee. "Get some rest." Jessica handed him the cup. "Flay needs a strong man; you can't just stay awake until she feels better. Let me do a shift."

Sai rubbed his eyes, "No, I think I'll be okay."

At that moment a low whistle filled the ship and the announcement regarding a meeting was blasted over the intercom. Flay twitched, but kept sleeping.

"I wonder what that's about?" Jessica asked mildly, pulling up a chair next to Flay.

Sai didn't respond as his attention was on a pair of voices that came from two people walking past the entrance to sickbay.

"I heard that we'll be striking back at ZAFT."

Sai listened intently.

"Bout time, but are we ready?"

"It is the last thing they'd expect…"

"Yeah but how?"

The voices disappeared as they two soldiers walked past the sickbay. "Actually Jessica," Sai said standing, "I think I will take a break. I won't be long, maybe I'll just freshen up a bit. Get a change of clothes."

Jessica smiled warmly and put an arm on Sai's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "That's for the best. Don't worry about Flay; I'll keep an eye on her."

Sai smiled and turned away. _That's Jessica, not a suspicious bone in her body._

The moment Sai had left the sickbay he gritted his teeth savagely; he had to know what the meeting was about and more importantly, if he could do something to get back at ZAFT. He was tired of being helpless.

"The Nazca-class, one of the ships that attacked us, has stopped for repairs after the beating it was given in the last battle." Murrue stood in front of a bright screen. On it was projected a large map of the area around the _Archangel_.

The Operations Room was set up like a classroom: a large podium and projector at the front, several dozen chairs arrayed out in front of it in rows. All the chairs were currently filled; other attendees were standing and even more were overflowing out the doors leading into the room. Murrue saw the faces of not just regular crew, but a few mechanics, pilots, and even several civilian volunteers.

Murrue stood behind the podium, Natarle and Shoko to her left. "If we allow them time to repair, they will undoubtedly continue chasing us." Murrue continued, "So I ask you all, what should be done about this? ZAFT does not know we know their position. This is the perfect opportunity for a surprise attack."

Murmurs filled the room, most excited, a few wary.

Chief Petty Officer Connor Buchanan raised a hand in a question, "Weren't we supposed to leave the evacuees and injured on Artemis first? I thought that was why we were going there."

Another voice agreed, Murrue saw that it was one of the Zero Squadron surviving pilots—Adam, who let out a derisive snort, "I don't think the civies could complain more if they tried."

"And they'd be in the way if we got into a fight." A mechanic—named Yuu—spoke up.

Connor Buchanan looked around at all the agreeing voices and returned his gaze on Murrue, "Exactly. Why can't we drop them off as planned, then team up with the Eurasian Forces stationed at Artemis?"

"I heard the Reaper is stationed there." One of the Orb pilots, Grey Sazabi, called out. "He's a legend."

For a moment, Murrue thought she saw Shoko shift uncomfortably but when Murrue spared a glance at her, it appeared to be just her imagination.

"I agree that having civilians onboard isn't ideal." Natarle spoke up, walking to stand next to Murrue. The look on her face making it clear that she would like nothing better than to have every civilian off the ship, even if they had to drop them off at that very moment into empty space. "However, if we do that and go to Artemis now, ZAFT will finish their repairs. We have a very short timetable."

"If we hit them before they know what's happening, we could not only wipe them out, but destroy the captured G-Weapons." Shoko chipped in, calm as ever.

Floating in from one of the back corridors, Murrue was happy to see Kira Yamato poke his head into the room. One of his friends, Miriallia waved him over and he floated inside, revealing that he had put on the Earth Alliance blue cadet uniform. _He wears it well, despite what he is… _Murrue thought as one of the mechanics brought up the _Archangel_'s condition.

Murrue stepped forward again, "There's a way we can fight the enemy without exposing the _Archangel_ and the civilians to any more danger. A surgical strike with all operational machines." She looked over at Shoko, "Lieutenant Emena?"

The collected Squadron commander nodded back, "Counting myself, Adam, Kazaku, and Sinn, we have four mobile armors ready to make the attack." Murrue saw that Adam and Kazaku both looking at the ground, not voicing how Shoko was obviously leaving Risa out of the count. Rumors about Risa had spread all over the ship, but the command staff had agreed to not bring it up in any public forum. They wanted Alliance HQ to decide what Risa's fate was to be, not give voice to mob rule.

"Our fifth mobile armor," Shoko added, referring to Risa's Moebius, "Is being used for spare parts in order to get the Squadron back to full combat strength as efficiently as possible."

"And that just leaves the Strike." Shoko finished, her black eyes staring out at the crowd.

"Kira Yamato." Natarle spoke up harshly, "Are you here?"

"Yeah," Kira said, fiddling with the collar of his new cadet uniform. "Present."

The boy looked up at the front of the room and locked eyes with Natarle for a moment. Neither one of them spoke, the tension between the two almost palpable. Natarle broke first, turning back towards the main screen, "You will launch in the Strike, understood?"

Kira stopped fiddling with his collar and stared harder at Natarle's back. Murrue frowned; the look on his face was something between anger and fear. "The Gundam is still being repaired; I don't think it should be launched."

Natarle looked back, clearly annoyed and flicked her eyes over to Murdoch. "What did you say?"

Kira's voice became stronger, "I said the Gundam cannot be launched!"

Before Natarle could respond, Murrue intervened, "Murdoch, what do you think? Can the Strike be launched?"

Murdoch looked over at Kira who was once again in a staring contest with Natarle. He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah… it can fight, but it won't be at 100 percent."

Natarle eyes narrowed into slits, "See? There you have it. Just be more caref-"

"That doesn't matter!" Kira snapped, "I am not going!"

Murrue was taken aback. She thought this was resolved, but maybe the destruction of Heliopolis had affected Kira more than she thought.

"I said I would fly the Strike to protect my friends on this ship. I did not say I would attack ZAFT just because I was ordered! ZAFT isn't putting the _Archangel _in danger this time," He pointed at Natarle, "You are! If you want someone to go on the offensive against ZAFT, find another pilot!"

Kira's friend Miriallia came up and put a hand on his shoulder. The tension left his body and he turned away from Murrue and Natarle—who for once didn't seem to have a response. The room had gone quiet after the outburst, with many of the soldiers looking at each other in confusion, Murrue didn't blame them. Questioning a superior officer would be a fast way to get reprimanded; however, Kira wasn't a soldier. _He is just a boy. I need to keep that in mind._

Shoko broke the silence, "Even without the…what did you call it? Gundam? We can win this battle with just my squadron." The statement would have sounded boastful if Shoko's tone wasn't complete boredom. "Besides we should avoid damaging the Strike unnecessarily, but it is your decision, Captain." She looked pointedly at Murrue, as if to remind Natarle who was in charge.

Murrue nodded grateful, "Kira and the Strike will sit this one out. Murdoch make sure you use this opportunity to get the Strike fully repaired."

The room filled with muttering, most confused, some annoyed, a few with laughter. "Attention!" Murrue called, bring the focus back to her, "We will now go over the operation!" Murrue turned back to the map on the screen. "The enemy Nazca and Laurasia class have stopped next to the P-71 mineral asteroid. From the long range scope, it looks like they will likely attempt their repairs inside this crater." The map zoomed in on the asteroid, showing a large groove on the rock. "Likely ZAFT will put up a storm of radio interference, filling the crater like a pool to block anyone detecting them. It is that same crater that creates blind spots in their defenses. While they are repairing, we will attack_._ Lieutenant Emena's unit will push the ZAFT ships out, and then we will finish them with the Archangel's main guns. Any questions?"

There didn't seem to be any.

"Before you are dismissed," Murrue went on, locking eyes with Seis Fatale standing in the far corner of the room. Seis was surrounded by several members of the ship's marine corps, all men, who were eying the red head in the lab coat appreciatively. "We have one more issue to clear up, Miss Fatale?"

Seis floated up to the front comfortably, flashing big smiles at everyone who looked at her. Murrue felt herself disapprove of the flirtatious attitude. _Entirely inappropriate on a warship._ Murrue thought, but in the next second she almost laughed_. I bet that is the kind of thought Ensign Badgiruel has all the time. _

"This is Seis Fatale." Murrue said as Seis reached the front of the room. "She will be working on a special project and will need volunteers. Seis do you want to go on?"

Seis nodded her head vigorously and scanned the crowd with her eyes several times before she spoke. "As I am sure many of you know, before we left Heliopolis we took several ZAFT machines with us."

"Imagine if you will, using those machines against ZAFT! Imagine having an OS any natural could pilot! Imagine the war completely changing." If Seis smile could have gotten wider, it would have, "Sound crazy? But it isn't! I was part of the team that was working on exactly that on Heliopolis. We were on the verge of a break-though and I am confident that, with some help, I can finish the project. We can build up this ship's strength and, as a result, all of the Earth Alliance's might!"

The room started to buzz excitedly as Seis continued her speech.

"For that end, I need test pilots. People who are assigned to testing the OS we build. I already talked to the two pilots from Orb." She inclined her head towards Grey and Wendy, who looked around nervously at all the attention that was suddenly focused upon them. "Those two were test pilots already for their machines, but I need six more for the ZAFT units! Be warned, volunteering could put you in danger. Not only from the risks of testing a new OS, but there could come a time where you will go into battle against ZAFT." She spread her hands wide, clearly enjoying her own showmanship, "I need people who are adventurous! People who want to protect this ship and the Earth, but most of all I need people who are brave."

Speech ended, Seis looked over at Murrue happily, as if she wanted approval. Not knowing what else to do, Murrue took charge, "From my understanding some piloting or technical knowledge is preferred, but not necessary if we don't have enough people who fit that requirement. I should note that this should not distract you from your main duties. I don't want this project to become an obsession." Murrue paused, noticing a small hand waving in the air.

The volunteer was a boy, one of Kira's friends. His legs seemed to be shaking but his eyes were determined. "I…I volunteer. I am no coward." His eyes flickered over to Cagalli for a brief second before coming back to Seis who clasped her hands together happily.

"Kuzzey Buzkirk! I remember, you used to come assist the Doctor and I back at the lab. Perfect, perfect!"

Another civilian, Murrue thought was named Tolle, walked up behind Kuzzey and slapped him on the back. Tolle looked like he was about to volunteer as well, but a hand grabbed his neck and pulled him back. The hand belonged to a brown haired girl his age and she started whispering furiously in his ear.

"I also volunteer." The voice came from the back, a boy Murrue recognized but didn't know the name of walked into view. "I also worked with you before."

"Sai!" Several of Kira's friends cried, clearly surprised.

The boy called Sai gave them all a wary look, before looking back at Seis who gave her approval.

"I'll do it too." The man was built like a bear and had enough hair on his face and arms to almost be mistaken for one in the dim lighting.

"Ian, what are you doing?" The previous helmsman of the Archangel, Connor Buchanan grabbed his brother's arm. Ian shook him off, "Volunteering." He looked back up to Seis and Murrue, "However I am not Earth Alliance. I was part of the ODF if you'd recall."

Grey and Wendy looked sharply up at him, Grey letting out a surprised, "Shit, really?"

Ian continued, "I am from a different government yes, but I have flown before—just Mistrials sure, but I have at least some combat experience."

Chief Petty Officer Connor Buchanan let out a snort, "You mean the recent battle where you were shot down immediately after launching?"

Before the situation could start being debated, Murrue took a step forward, "I approve. We are all in this together after all."

"Thank you Captain." Ian said before he turned back to Connor, "My brother volunteers too."

Connor took a step back, "What? No I don't!"

Ian nodded doggedly, "Yes, you do. You have flying experience. Not just warships, but mobile armors as well."

"Is that true Chief Petty Officer?" Murrue asked, surprised.

Connor let out a furious sigh and threw up his hands, "Yes, it's all in my personal file."

"Remind me to take a look at that." Murrue said, "Regardless, what's your answer?"

The big Petty Officer looked around at all the staring eyes. "Fine, you got me! I'll help out for christsakes."

Seis clapped her hands together, "Perfect. Lovely. Perfect. Lovely. Perfect. Anyone else?" Silence fell on the room, with several crew members looking at each other. Murrue wasn't surprised; you couldn't ask soldiers who clearly never wanted to be pilots to suddenly become them_. If they wanted to go that route they would have when they joined._

"If anyone changes their mind, talk to Seis." Murrue said, "Now we have an operation to focus on. Let's get ready! Dismissed!"

She'd almost volunteered. Almost. Cagalli followed the group out of the operation's room, barely hearing Tolle argue with Miriallia about how he wanted to volunteer. In the exact moment she decided to raise her hand, Cagalli saw the Orb pilot she met in the elevator, Grey Sazabi, staring at her. It was almost as if he knew what she was going to do. The realization that she might have to work closely with two—now three—Orb pilots made Cagalli reconsider. What if they recognized her? What if they revealed who she was to the Earth Alliance? The diplomatic incident would be catastrophic.

The less time she spent with the Orb pilots, including that extra one from the ODF she just learned about, was paramount. She wasn't a famous figure, but anyone who joined the Orb military was patriotic enough to potentially realize that Cagalli Yula was short for Cagalli Yula Attha, the princess of Orb.

Angry voices brought Cagalli back to the present.

"I'm not being irresponsible!" Sai shouted back at Kira. The brown haired boy, Tolle, was standing between the two and trying to keep Kira and Sai separated. They seemed close to actually exchanging blows.

"Your place is with Flay!" Kira shouted back, "What the hell are you thinking, volunteering to fly in a mobile suit?"

"Why can't I do both Kira?" Sai snapped, "Huh? Do you think so little of naturals that you think I can't look after Flay and protect the ship?"

"That isn't what I meant and you know it! And how do you expect to help Flay if you're dead?!"

"Kira! Sai! Stop it!" Miriallia cried.

"This is about revenge Sai! You just want someone to fight!"

"And what's wrong with that?!" Sai roared, "Yeah, I'm fighting to get back at ZAFT. But I also volunteered to protect. No different than you!"

"That is completely different!" Kira yelled back, "I am not flying the Gundam for you guys to put yourself in harm's way! I am fighting so you don't-"

"Alright kids, break it up." The broad body of Ian Buchanan loomed over them, pushing the two apart easily. "What's the problem?" He looked between Kira and Sai, both of whom no longer seemed to want to rush at each other. But Cagalli knew from their body language that the two friends were still furious.

"You can't stop me Kira. None of you can, this is my choice." Sai turned around and walked away, "I am going to check on Flay."

"Sai!' Kira yelled, but the blond boy ignored him, floating further down the hall. "Dammit…" Kira shook his head.

The huge Orb pilot put a meaty hand on Kira's smaller shoulder, "Look, from my understanding there is no way we are going to get those ZAFT machines up in the air anytime soon. Who knows what will happen to you, me, and all the civilians once we get to Artemis." Kira looked up at the bear-like pilot as Ian continued, "My point is that all this drama might not even be necessary. So let's not fight each other, yeah?"

**-ZAFT Warship, **_**Vesalius**_**: Bridge **

The _Gamow_ hovered above the _Vesalius,_ slowly maneuvering down next to the damaged warship. The commander of the _Gamow_, Captain Zelman's gruff voice—matched equally by his gruff face—nodded seriously at Ades and Le Creuset before the communication screen flashed off.

An older man, Zelman was part of the first wave of ZAFT forces that fought in the early stages of the conflict between Earth and the PLANTs. He'd started as a mobile suit pilot and now he was a warship commander. Zelman could have been a Fleet Commander by this point; after all, he'd distinguished himself repeatedly, but almost as often he refused promotion. It was said he was comfortable as the Captain of the _Gamow_. _A man with no ambition is hard to understand. _Le Creuset thought_. There is probably another reason, a reason no one is privy too._

Although it mattered little to Rau Le Creuset, the masked man floated over to the station that was observing the _Gamow_—it just stopped next to the _Vesalius_. Upon opening its hanger bay, a small Launch took off, carrying the Athrun, Nicol, Yzak, and Dearka over to the _Vesalius_.

A faster approach would have been to have the young pilots fly over with the G-Weapons while _Vesalius_ underwent repairs, but after the destruction of Heliopolis the _Vesalius's_ power started fluctuating, as a result, the hanger bay door could not open. With the hanger out of commission there was no way a pilot could land on the damaged Nazca-class. Thus the pilots would fly over separately and dock on an outside hatch while the maintenance teams forced the _Vesalius_' hanger doors open wide enough for a mobile suit to be pushed slowly through by Zelman.

When asked how he intended to load the machines, the older man smiled—although it was mostly hidden behind his beard—and boasted that the _Gamow_ had in its hanger one more machine. "It was the first GINN I ever flew against the Alliance, before this was ever a war! My Works-GINN." He finished proudly.

Ades seemed at a loss for words, but Rau had smiled pleasantly. Technically Laurasia classes were only supposed to hold six mobile suits, but Zelman managed to keep his breaking of regulations a secret, finding a way to fit his personal GINN inside the hanger bay. The entire situation was highly amusing.

_**Archangel**_**: Hanger**

"So we just aren't going to talk about this?" Adam loomed over Shoko, his dark features even darker in the shadow cast by the Strike. The squadron was geared up, orange pilot helmets slung over their shoulders, heading for their repaired Moebius mobile armors.

Shoko gave him an apprising look, "I don't understand."

The answer only caused Adam to scowl and he started counting off on his fingers, "Hunter, Ostosa, Thomas, all killed on this OP. And that doesn't even count the numbers that have died in previous battles! Caska, Jerid, Rin, Rameal, damn I can't even remember some of their names and faces now…"

"What's your point?"

He barked out a laugh, "Risa is my point."

Her shoulders hunched and Shoko turned away, "Now is not the time to talk about this."

"I think it is Lieutenant." Adam cut in front of her, stopping Shoko from walking away. Behind them Kazaku was watching the exchange carefully, ready to intercede if things started getting out of control, meanwhile Sinn just kept heading to her mobile armor after studying the scene for a few seconds—clearly indifferent.

"Risa isn't dead and yet you are treating her like she is! Stripping her mobile armor? We only do that after a pilot passed away and only after a shit ton of drinking! What the hell was that in the meeting?"

Her dark eyes seemed to stab into Adam's, "Careful Ensign." Shoko's voice had a hint of frost.

Adam had been with Zero Squadron long enough to recognize when not to cross the line with Shoko, he frequently bordered on insubordination constantly by his carefree and often, unprofessional attitude. It was part of the reason he'd been assigned to Zero Squadron in the first place, no one could deal with his 'shit'. Everyone except Shoko Emena, not only did she ignore his attitude, she didn't let it affect her—most of the time.

"All I'm saying is that Risa is still alive, and we should treat her as such." Adam crossed his arms, "I want to see her. After the mission."

That gave Shoko pause. "That's it?" Her tone suspected a trap.

"Hell yeah, I'm so mad at her I can't take it. The living deals with the living and I want her to know exactly how I feel."

Kazaku let out a sigh of relief, "I second that commander, it would be nice to talk to Risa. So we can judge for ourselves if we can trust her." He smiled at Shoko, "You clearly do, why else would you purpose this mission to the Captain?"

Her eyes flickered away and, sidestepping Adam, Shoko started making her way towards her mobile armor again. "You have got it all wrong. I don't trust her, which is why we are doing this, so I can start again."

On the bridge, Murrue sat back in her chair with discontent. Tallee was not on the bridge today. His condition had reached the point that he needed constant medical supervision and even with all that, he was not improving. "We can delay," The doctor said when Murrue stopped by after the briefing, "Not save him. We need to get to Artemis ASAP."

_I know that. _Murrue thought as the last member of Zero Squadron took off, bursting out of the hanger and out into empty space. _I know that fighting this battle could mean the death of him, but I have to put the crew first. If we defeat ZAFT here, then we can get back to the Earth Alliance relatively easily without worry of being tracked. _

The bridge was quiet as the _Archangel _and the four launched mobile armors moved closer to where the ZAFT ships were hiding. The comm channels buzzed as the Zero Squadron pilots reported back to the _Archangel_, but the radio interference made most of the conversation garbled.

"Continuzzz… forward….uniform speed, got that…._Archangel_?" Kazaku Archer's voice came over the channel. "Neumann?" Murrue asked, and the new helmsman nodded, moving the Archangel behind Zero Squadron. Despite his inexperience with the new warship, Murrue had to admit that he was picking up how to handle the _Archangel _fast.

"Enemyzzzeee…still…camerazzzeee….not moving…"

Natarle, who was in charge of the CIC, stood behind two of the three new volunteers to the bridge crew—Kira Yamato's friends: Miriallia Howe, and Cagalli Yula. The third member was Tolle Koenig and he was next to Neumann. The idea was for him to learn basic helm control to give Neumann and Connor Buchanan a break whenever they could; after all, the saying that 'it is better to have a drunk pilot than a tired one' had merit.

Natarle whispered something to Miriallia who gave the order to Zero Squadron. "Set up for an attack run Zero Squadron, the longer we are out here the sooner we will get spotted. On your signal, we will fire in a cross-pattern from the ridge of P-71."

Murrue was impressed by the commanding tone and professionalism in Miriallia's voice. It was clear she was taking the situation seriously and not letting the pressure get to her.

"The laser line could be tapped," Natarle said, "Cease all communication now." Miriallia nodded grimly and relayed the orders to the outbound squadron.

Murrue realized she was holding her breath and let it out slowly—now all radio lines were silent and the operation had truly begun. The _Archangel_ was moving slowly around P-71; by the time they appeared on ZAFT sensors it would be too late for the coordinators. Hiding themselves in the asteroid's crater was a double-edged sword. On one hand they were almost invisible to all sensors, but if their position was discovered without their knowledge they could easily be snuck up on and trapped.

Neumann turned the _Archangel _slowly up, flying the white warship over the rocky surface of P-71. The asteroid was nothing but a dry rock now. Dragged from the asteroid belt to be used for raw materials to build Heliopolis, P-71 was abandoned after being mined. Later, the Eurasian forces used the empty rock as a test bed for practices they would use to build Artemis.

_Now it will be the tombstone for the ZAFT ace Rau Le Creuset and almost all the G-Weapons_. Murrue thought. A part of her felt sad for what was going to happen to the machines she'd help build, but as the last battle had illustrated, the G-Weapons were deadly in the hands of coordinators. Her personal feelings aside, she could not let ZAFT use them on more Earth Alliance soldiers.

"Zero Squadron almost in position." Natarle reported from the CIC and Murrue nodded, "Neumann, full speed ahead! Natarle!"

Her XO was already at work. "Active weapons systems. Load all missile tubes and change the Lohengrin!"

The _Archangel _charged.

Ades stroked his chin, "I can't figure out where he would store that Works-GINN. It just doesn't make sense." It had been almost an hour since the repairs had started. Yzak, Athrun, Nicol, and Dearka had all arrived, and Zelman had just finished loading two of the G-Weapons—the Blitz and the Buster—and was loading a third right that moment. The hanger doors were open barely a quarter of the way, meaning that Zelman had to turn to the G-Weapons—which were stripped down to just their frames—horizontal and push them inside head or feet first.

"The Laurasia class was the first warship ZAFT fielded during the start of the war." Rau was looking at the monitor tracking the progress of Zelman and his tan Works-GINN. The Works-GINN was missing the head-fin that was common-place among all ZAFT GINNs and instead of a regular backpack it had a four pronged back booster. "They were designed for less uniformity or military standards and more for easy production. Because of that, sometimes the specs can be a little…off." Ades looked at Rau, noting how distant the man sounded. Since the first G-Weapon had been loaded on the ship, Rau had been looking at the monitor with increased frequency. It made Ades uncomfortable.

Rau went on, "The _Gamow_ is one such ship; it is slightly larger in the hanger than most Laurasia classes built today."

The masked commander was an enigma most days to Ades, but he'd been serving under Le Creuset long enough to know when something was bothering him. Ades eyed him for several seconds, "Is there a problem commander?"

Rau le Creuset did not turn around as he replied, "Let's just say I'm getting….anxious."

"Just finished loading the Aegis. Now I'm moving to the Duel, we're almost done." Zelman's voice said over the intercom. Due to the radio interference there was a significant amount of background static, but his proximity to the ship allowed Ades to hear the other captain regardless.

Ades asked for an update on repairs, partly to distract himself from Rau and his discontentment, and learned that the _Vesalius's_ maneuvering thrusters were back to combat level. The engineers reported several minutes later that they almost had the hanger door situation fixed. It wouldn't be long before the _Vesalius_ was at minimal combat effectiveness.

_But Commander Le Creuset knows all that_, Ades thought, _and he still is worried._

"Looks like they haven't noticed us yet." Adam muttered, sweat dripping down his brow. It wasn't the sneak attack that was frying Adam's nerves—mostly—it was the low altitude flight over the asteroid's surface. They were some of the best pilots in the Earth Alliance, but zig-zagging across the rocky, jagged path with zero-margin for error was stressful as hell.

They took such a risk in order to get as close as possible to the two ZAFT ships without being detected, but they had been flying for so long that Adam was almost looking forward to the life and death battle. A battle that was about to begin.

"Prepare to fire once we get over the ridge." Shoko's voice came over the radio. In these pre-combat situations, she sounded almost as emotionless as Sinn. "Remember to pull up and then begin your attack run, maximize the angle."

"Roger that." Kazaku's voice answered, his voice sounded tight.

"Roger!" Adam responded a little too loudly.

"Confirmed. Beginning assault." Sinn voice droned out and she shot out in front of the formation, raced over the ridge and began unloading shot after shot with her Linear Rifle into the first ship that came into view—the Laurasia class.

The rounds struck again and again with grim accuracy into the long neck that went to the bridge, tearing through the armor. Flames blossomed and by then Adam and the others were beginning their attack runs.

"She's gun-ho today!" Adam commented, switching over to his missile control and fired two out of his four rockets straight into the burning holes Sinn opened on the neck of the Laurasia. Kazaku's two missiles joined in and the four combined shots snapped the neck of the Laurasia right off. The burning front end twisted and was pushed down by the explosion, slamming into the ground in a burst of flame.

Meanwhile, Shoko's missiles had struck two out of the three main cannons on the warships back, blasting them apart. Adam let out a whistle as they flew up and around, preparing for another attack run. "Hell yeah, take that!"

"Continue to target the Laurasia." Shoko ordered as the formation of four dived again. "Drive the Nazca up into the _Archangel_'s guns." Shoko's Moebius fired its last two missiles at the Laurasia's remaining main cannon, blowing it part. Adam and Kazaku targeted the ship's engines, using their last missiles to detonate inside the fuselage of the burning green warship. Sinn in the meantime continued to tear holes in the ship with her Moebius's linear rifle, blasting holes in the hanger pod as the ship fell to ground where it crashed in a plume of dust and rock.

"One more pass!" Shoko called leading the formation around again.

"The _Gamow_'s on fire!"

"Mobile armor's coming in from all directions. Cannot tell their numbers!"

"I've lost contact with Zelman!"

Ades stood from his chair, "Return fire! Use the main guns if you have too, but drive them away!"

"We can't sir; they're in the middle of a recharge cycle! Three minutes till they are fully operational!"

"That's too slow!" Ades turned towards Rau who was still staring at the monitor. "Commander! What are your orders?!"

For a brief second Ades thought that Rau le Creuset, the man who always seemed to have all the answers, nerve was finally broken. But the next second his calm and clear voice cut through the chaos like a knife. He was still in control. "Where is the Strike?"

Ades paused, "What?"

"Is there a mobile suit among the enemy?" Rau asked the nearest sensor operator.

"No sir, there just appears to be Moebius mobile armors!"

Rau nodded and finally turned back to Ades, but he was addressing the entire bridge crew, "Then there is no need to fear. Stand your ground. Return fire with everything we have available and force them down. Is the Duel aboard yet? Just what is Zelman doing?"

"But sir!' Ades said, but Rau cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"This is just Zero Squadron and they have fewer numbers after the last battle. Take them down!"

Rau's eyes narrowed behind his mask. _The legged ship fleeing was just a pretense, this is the first time the Alliance has outsmarted me to such an extent. I should have trusted my instincts…yet…_Rau couldn't help but smile. _I had no idea they were so formidable. _

Through the fire and dust, Zelman's Works -INN appeared on the _Vesalius_'s catapult deck, carrying the Duel. "Ades, Le Creuset, the _Gamow_ is all but gone." As if to punctuate his words the dying Laurasia class exploded in a massive fire ball that raised a storm of dust around the _Vesalius_. "Take the last G-Weapon and get out of here!" Zelman's Works-GINN pushed the deactivated Duel inside the hanger and turned, flying inside the dust storm.

"There she blows!" Adam cawed as the Laurasia exploded, their last attack run and two of Sinn's missile had finished the job. They were turning back to target the Nazca and hopefully drive it out into the approaching _Archangel _when Adam noticed the problem. A problem that Kazaku gave voice too, "The dust is too thick, I can't see anything Lieutenant."

The entire crater was a sea of flame and dust so thick that it obscured the green and blue hull of the Nazca. "It's too risky." Shoko said, "Pull back."

"Enemy attack." Sinn's intoned, turning her Moebius so quick that Adam could hardly believe the reaction time. She shot down towards the dust cloud just as a tan and white GINN rose from the storm and blitzed towards their formation.

_Holy shit! Could she see through all that?_ Adam thought as Sinn snapped off two quick shots before she was past the GINN.

The enemy's quick rise and Sinn's quick attack didn't give either machine much time to counterattack, but in Sinn's case she'd managed to at least damage the strange GINN, blasting off its right arm at the elbow.

But the GINN didn't stop; instead it rose even faster towards the three remaining mobile armors. "What the hell? I thought they didn't have any more GINNs?!" Adam yelled attempting to turn away and get some distance from the mobile suit, but he was too late.

"You Earth Alliance bastards, how dare you attack my ship!" Zelman bellowed, his Works-GINN didn't have any external weapons, but a mobile suit was capable of a lot at close range. He closed his GINN's left hand into a fist and aimed a punch at Adam's Moebius. The blow connected, smashing in the mobile armor's hull and sending it twisting away. "Mobile armors are limited!" Zelman ranted, following the floundering mobile armor. "It is in mobile suits that the future lies!" He raised his fist again and brought it down to pound on the Moebius again, this time near one of the engines. The hull sparked and dented, the engine blew out.

The radio waves were filled with Adam's swears and screams as his mobile armor was tossed around like a toy.

"ADAM!" Kazaku yelled, but at that moment space was filled with yellow tracers as the Nazca rose from the dust filled crater like a slumbering beast, its CIWS firing at full capacity. The fire forced Kazaku and Shoko's mobile armors away from Zelman's Works GINN, no regular pilot could react so suddenly to the situational change.

"I am Captain Franklin Zelman, pioneer of mobile suit melee combat! Let me show the strength that comes from over a hundred battles!" Zelman roared; bringing his fist down one more time towards the mobile armor, this time at its cockpit.

"Help!" Adam screamed, his camera filled with the massive metallic fist that suddenly twisted away as the body of the Works GINN exploded.

Fortunately for Adam Harris, Sinn Archer was no ordinary pilot. Her second attack against the Works GINN was only put off by the sudden appear of the Nazca, not stopped permanently. The enemy GINN was so focused on Adam it didn't even react to the last two missiles she fired into the mobile suits back.

"Shit!" Adam kept saying as he pulled away from where the GINN was seconds before, barely dodging the CIWS rounds from the Nazca. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Adam!" Kazaku flew his mobile armor next to Adam's damaged one. "You okay?"

"SHIT!" Adam screamed one more time before he paused for a few seconds, during which Sinn and Shoko formed up next to the two pilots. "I….I really…." Kazaku could hear him swallow, "I really thought I was gonna die there! I think I shit myself."

"Our job is done." Shoko said, "Once the _Archangel_ finishes the Nazca, we can return to the ship and-"

Every single member of Zero Squadron's threat indicator flashed red, as their radar was filled with approaching targets heading from the opposite direction where the battle took place.

Kazaku let out a cry of surprise as several dozen green painted Moebius mobile armors flew around them. "Everyone scatter!" Shoko ordered, spinning her Moebius away, only to see both Adam and Kazaku get surrounded by the enemies. They tried to maneuver away, but every maneuver put them in the cross hairs of another green mobile armor.

Shoko didn't have time to check on Sinn as a black Moebius rushed down from above her, locking its targeting lasers onto her mobile armor. Shoko frowned and jerked away, spinning her mobile armor down, only for the black Moebius to follow her point for point. Shoko tensed her body and flew through a series of maneuvers; each one more complicated than the last. She spun and twisted, turned and rotated, Shoko used every trick in the book designed to shake an enemy and with every turn the black Moebius was still on her. Worse still—and maybe it was just her imagination—the way it followed made it seem like it was doing something infuriatingly easy, as if the pilot wasn't breaking as much as a sweat in following the ace and commanding officer of Zero Squadron.

Shoko gritted her teeth. _How is this even possible?_

"Not bad, but not great either." A light hearted male voice spoke in her ear. Shoko realized it was coming from the black mobile armor. "I give you a C+. Better than most of these monkeys I fly with…"

Shoko sucked in her breath, she knew that voice…"Cesare Hevalaska…" She said slowly, as if dreading each word as she spoke them.

"I'm so happy you remember me! Being remembered by a beautiful woman is such a lovely thing." The man named Cesare Hevalaska laughed, "But I must ask you to order your wild dog to sit Shoko. They're causing my pilots a lot of trouble…" Shoko realized that he was referring to Sinn, who was currently leading two squadrons of mobile armors on a wild goose chase away. Two of the green mobile armors had already crashed into each other after Shinn pulled off a wild dive while being hemmed in by two squadrons.

Cesare continued, "Now, now, don't worry. She won't be harmed unless your warship gives us a reason too."

Shoko's hands gripped her controls hard. Cesare's light but threatening voice drilling into her ears. "There is no shame in being caught by The Reaper, Shoko."

"Nazca is rising!" Natarle exclaimed. Everyone on the bridge had an expression of shock as if none of them fully believed that the plan would work—only it had.

Murrue kept herself calm, "Target it with the Lohengrin and all missile tubes!"

The Archangel's two "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannons opened from the bottom of the two front 'legs', pointing directly towards the Nazca. The enemy ship was still several clicks away and it just noticed the Archangel's presence. The ZAFT ship turned away, silhouette framed by the distant sun and burning, dusty crater it left behind. "Don't miss!" Murrue ordered, "Now-"

"Wait!" Cagalli Yula said from the CIC, "I'm getting something on sensors. It's in the path of the Lohengrin!"

"WHAT?!" Natarle rushed over to Cagalli's position, but Murrue blinked when she saw the sun getting blocked out by the front section of a familiar looking warship. It was an Agamemnon class and flew right in front of the Nazca.

_What the hell is going on…? _ Murrue thought as Petty Officer Tonomura voice rang out, "Detecting targeting lasers!"

Natarle whirled around, "From the Nazca!"

"No ma'am! From the Agamemnon…"

"I'm getting a communication from the warship; it is on the international rescue channel." Miriallia said. Natarle came over to her, "Play it!"

The bridge was filled with a crisp voice, "**UNIDENTIFIED VESSEL, STATE YOUR DESIGNATION AND ALLEGIANCE. BY WHOSE'S AUTHORITY ARE YOU ENGAGING IN A FIRE-FIGHT IN OUR AIRSPACE WITH ZAFT? CEASE YOUR ATTACK AND RESPOND AT ONCE OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE! I'M ADMIRAL GERARD GARCIA OF THE EURASIAN MILITARY, COMMANDER OF ARTEMIS BASE.**

The bridge was silent. Murrue's mouth was open in shock. _The Eurasian military?_ But her next thought was of the battle, she checked the monitor, but the Nazca class was already leaving the area at high speed. Already it was out of the Lohengrin's effective firing range.

**YOUR SHIP IS NOW IN OUR CUSTODY AS IS YOUR MOBILE ARMOR FORCE. ANY ATTEMPTS TO RESIST UNTIL YOUR IDENTITY IS VERIFIED WILL BE CONSIDERED A HOSTILE ACT!"**

* * *

**Author's Note: But on a serious note, I have no idea how this become 35 pages? HOW? I honestly thought this would be a short chapter, not almost twice the length of all previous chapters. **

**As always, thanks for reading! Drop a review! Those last few reviews got me motivated and I finished this chapter a week earlier. **


	8. Artemis

**Author's note: **

**Here's a drinking game I came up with! Take a shot every time Natarle is annoyed by Murrue's actions. You will be very drunk (and probably dead) by the end of this story. Actually don't do that, I need every reader I can get.**

**A bit of a content warning for sexual/language content for this and next chapter. Nothing extreme, but I am putting it here now. For the entirely of the Origin, I am going to go with the Maderfole approach, in that this is going to be extreme content at times, but nothing that I don't think teens can handle (hence the rating). I will do my best to remind readers if some chapters are a little heavier.**

** CherokiiTV: You make a fair point about the OC characters. That said, I am a big believer in looking back on previous chapters to remind yourself of the OC characters. A part of the reason they were featured so heavily last chapter is precisely because I am trying to get you to remember who they are. But hey, if you don't remember the pilots, there is a scene this chapter for you guys! Someone literally has no idea who they are. **

** tl34lt12: I always go back and forth about including Astray characters, but I can say with 100% certainty that Pars is elsewhere at the moment. But he will have a role to play eventually. Saying when and where would spoil a massive plot detail. **

** Celline The Sleeping Beauty: There is a moment in this chapter for you.**

* * *

_The strain between Naturals and Coordinators only increased, with no compromise seeming possible. The conflict took the first of many tragic turns on February 5th, CE 70; an attack during a peace conference on the Moon killed the entire leadership of the United Nations._

_This would be called the Tragedy of Copernicus._

_On February 11th, the Earth Alliance declared war on the PLANTs. Three days later, the agricultural PLANT of Junius Seven was obliterated by a nuclear warhead. The attack left 243,721 civilians dead._

_This incident was named the Bloody Valentine._

Excerpt from Travis Teel's:_ What Caused the Great War? _A Historical Textbook for Middle Schoolers in the Orb Union

* * *

**Phase 8: **Artemis

Artemis itself was what many in the Earth Alliance called a 'backwater base' or 'of little strategic importance.' Its only claim to fame was its light-wave barrier defense system nicknamed the, 'Umbrella of Artemis.' It was a field of pure energy that nothing—including the most powerful weapons from both sides—could penetrate. It was the pinnacle of defensive technology.

When they decided to head to the base, Murrue had originally feared that the Eurasian forces would not allow them to dock due to the lack of recognition codes and they would be forced to sit outside the Umbrella deciding a new strategy; however, none of that seemed to matter now that they were surrounded by their own forces.

Zero Squadron had been led off by four squadrons of Moebius mobile armors; they were forced to land inside Artemis's main hanger bay once the Umbrella was lowered. The _Archangel _followed, coasting into the docking bay.

No sooner had they docked and opened their doors that numerous armed Eurasian soldiers boarded the _Archangel_, rounding up the crew and civilians like cattle and forcing everyone to the mess hall and, once that filled up, overflowing into the hallways. Everyone was forced to sit quietly as armed soldiers guarded all the exits and were stationed throughout the mess hall, glaring around at all those who spoke to loudly or moved to frequently.

"Something tells me they won't just let two Orb mobile suits stand untouched." Ian Buchanan muttered as quietly as he could without being overheard by two passing Eurasian soldiers. He had managed to sit next to Grey Sazabi and Wendy Douglas when he was brought inside the mess hall, or what was more likely, the Eurasian forces put him next to the Orb Pilots. It was easy to tell who was a member of the Orb military because Ian, Grey, and Wendy had yet to actually change out of their flight suits—or shower for that matter.

In fact, a lot of the people crammed inside the Mess Hall clearly needed a shower. It was starting to stink.

"Murdoch actually warned us of the situation before we docked. We managed to lock down both Astrays. Only we can access them now." Grey responded, matching Ian's quiet tone.

"Hope they don't decide to just move them…." Wendy whispered, "Give'em enough time they could crack the code." She let out an exasperated noise, "I told ya Grey! We should'a created a lock out key the moment we stepped onboard. What we did was rushed."

"NO TALKING!" A solider yelled, pointing his rifle in the direction of all three Orb pilots, but from the way his eyes swept across the groups of people, he had no idea who was whispering.

The three pilots were quiet for a few minutes until the soldier turned his back on them. "Be that as it may, what do you think they will do with all three of us?" Grey asked, biting his lip nervously. "Technically, the Orb military building the Astrays was illegal…but it was secret…"

Wendy raised her eyebrows, "Ya don't think they would hold us here as hostages?"

Grey shook his head, "Look, I don't know…I've never been good at political crap…"

Ian's brother, Connor who, despite his tall body, none of the other pilots noticed sitting behind Ian spoke up, "The Atlantic Federation and Eurasia have always been at odds, with the Atlantic Federation dominating Eurasia militarily and politically. What happens to all Earth Alliance personnel will probably be decided by the higher ups. You guys fall into a 'grey' area." He smiled at Grey, "If you will excuse the pun Grey."

Wendy let out a snort of something that almost sounded like laughter, but Grey just stared back at Connor in bewilderment. "What?"

Ian ignored the joke, "We are one thing, but what about the civilians? They are technically Orb citizens."

Still smiling at Grey, Connor shrugged, "Who knows? All I know is that Orb is caught in a middle ground here."

"They wouldn't disappear a bunch a Orb citizens… Wendy muttered.

Connor nodded in agreement, "I agree, but if your government denies your existence…well, you two," He indicated both Grey and Wendy, "May be in a bit of a pickle."

"Comforting." Grey hissed.

"You four!" A contingent of guards had walked into the mess hall. The man leading them was tall and muscular, with blond tuffs of hair that sprouted out to the sides underneath his uniform's hat. "You are coming with us!" The guards pointed their rifles at Grey, Wendy, Ian, and, much to his horror, Connor.

Zero Squadron was next to the_ Archangel_, they had landed on a platform that was lowered down into a pressurized level where all the station's mobile armors were housed. The long hanger was filled to the brim with the green painted mobile armors. Sparks and load voices fill the hall as mechanics and pilots mingled, arguing over repairs and modifications to their machines. The entire area was a cacophony of noise.

The four members of Zero Squadron were brought out of their machines and encircled by several guards, but they stayed in the hanger. The guards seemed to be waiting for orders on where to bring the pilots. Adam sat down on the hanger floor and started taking deep breaths, Shoko noticed he had been wincing since they gathered together; additionally, he seemed unsteady on his feet and would constantly clutch his arm.

Sinn knelt in front of him, pale eyes studying him closely. Adam opened an eye and grimaced, "You are freaking me out 'Little Archer.' It's called personal space." He winced and swore loudly.

"Possibly fractured arm, maybe a few broken ribs." Sinn said robotically, eyes studying Adam's pained breathing.

Adam eyes narrowed and he slowly turned his head towards Kazaku, "Hey Kazaku, I think your sister is hitting on me, but you know I can only get off to older women, so tell her to-" He closed his eyes as another wave of pain coursed over him, "Tell her to cut this analyzing 'sheet' out!"

Before Kazaku could respond a new voice cut through the noisy hanger. A voice that Shoko knew she would hear and dreaded the eventuality. "There is my lovely flower!" It was a voice filled with mirth and self-satisfaction.

Cesare Hevalaska, The Reaper of ZAFT as he was more commonly referred to, was an attractive man by most standards: pale skin, green eyes, blond hair so fine and pale that it almost looked white; currently that same hair hung down to his neck. Cesare was slim, but he had a muscular build that was extenuated by his tight pilot suit—a suit that was made specifically for him. It was a deep black that matched his mobile armor's paint job perfectly.

If Adam was not sitting on the floor in pain, Shoko had a feeling he would describe Cesare as a 'pretty boy' and scoff loudly at Cesare's effeminate features.

The Reaper came forward confidently, past the guards—who were silent about Cesare breaching their perimeter—and placed a hand on Shoko's neck. Before she knew what he was going to do, Cesare leaned in and pressed his lips against her partly open ones. Her body stiffened in shock and revulsion. Her hands shoved Cesare away, which he let her do easily, and danced back out of Shoko's reach. Smiling like a little kid who just found a new toy.

Adam let out what could have been a growl from his sitting position and Kazaku took a step forward his fists clenched, rage plain on his face. "Bastard!" He snarled.

Shoko held up a hand, stopping Kazaku, her hand rubbing at her lips. She spit once, twice, trying to get the taste of him out of her mouth.

Shoko's voice was barely controlled rage, "How dare you!"

Cesare let out a laugh; it was light and utterly without worry. "Please Shoko love, after we have gone all the way together, a little kiss?" he held up his hands and shrugged, "What's the problem with that?"

Shoko spat on the floor at Cesare's feet, "We never slept together you disgusting pig!"

"What is flying if not sex?" Cesare asked, "We competed in a struggle for dominance and I won…" He turned his head questioningly, "Although…" He approached her slowly "If not actually screwing is the problem we could do that! I did give you a C+ in combat, but I bet you would be an A+ lay."

Kazaku's fist flashed out, but Cesare reacted so fast that the eye could not follow him. He caught Kazaku's fist in his hand as if he was just catching an underhanded toss.

"Watch your mouth!" Kazaku roared, his lips pulled back in a feral snarl.

"Oh, do you want to fight little man?

"That's Kazaku Archer to you, scum!

Cesare, who had only been looking at Shoko's furious face, finally turned part of his attention on Kazaku. "I have no idea who you are. Stand out more maybe?" Cesare muttered partly to himself, studying Kazaku before understanding struck his face, "Oh! You are one of those filler pilots, right? The ones that die all the time?"

"What did you say?!" Kazaku yelled, taking another step forward.

Shoko noticed the guards around them were shifting uncomfortably as if their conscious was telling them to intervene, but since they were given no orders they were not going to make a move. _That hasn't changed; Cesare has always been allowed to do whatever he wants…_

"Kick his ass Kazaku!" Adam called up weakly from the ground.

"I meant no offense," Cesare was saying, he let go of Kazaku's fist and took one step back. It was subtle, but in Shoko's eyes he was readying his body for another attack. "It is what you are. Shoko is the only original pilot left from when Zero Squadron first started, thus she is a survivor and you all are just passing through—heading to the graveyard."

Kazaku lunged, using an uppercut this time, but in the next instant, Cesare was behind him and twisted Kazaku's right arm behind his back—pushing Kazaku to the ground. Arm locked painfully, Kazaku struggled to rise only for Cesare to put more pressure on the locked arm. Kazaku snarled in pain.

Cesare leaned forward to speak into Shoko's second in command's ear. "Haven't you ever wondered why your commander was so emotionless? So cold? It's because everyone who joins Zero Squadron dies. That is why your squadron is a joke, the nickname so fitting: Zero _Survivors_ is what everyone calls you behind your back." Kazaku struggled furiously, but Cesare pulled his arm up harder and spoke louder, "Ah, ah, ah, no fighting! But I think you know the truth, she doesn't want to get close because you're all dead anyway."

He looked up at Shoko, "I won't die. I will never die. My enemies do." He reached an arm out towards Shoko "So why not Shoko? Why can't we be together? I'Il dominate you in the cockpit and I will do the same in the bedroom. You will be my little sex bunny, with an outfit to match."

"Get off my pilot." Shoko's voice was so volatile that Cesare hesitated for a split second.

"Emotion? That's a surprise! But I would like an answer. "

Shoko's face was pure revulsion. "You're not my type." Her eyes snapped to Cesare's right, "Sinn."

Later, the only way Cesare could describe the sudden appearance of Sinn Archer was the almost physical wave of killing intent appearing to his right. For the first time in Cesare's privileged life—although not the last—the Reaper felt fear; however, he would never admit that part afterwards.

Cesare rolled off Kazaku, barely dodging the foot that was aimed at his nose. He sprang up; ready to counter, but found he had no time as a fist uppercut him under the chin. The hand was small, but the weight behind it defied reason—it felt like a brick. He almost flipped in the air and landed unceremoniously in a heap on the floor.

Cesare was only dimly aware of the guards pointing their rifles at the girl called Sinn and Shoko having to grab ahold of the girl's arm, pulling her back from the guards.

_Of course. The mad dog. Silly of me to forget. See a beautiful woman and I don't think things through. _Cesare laughed and tried to stand, only for his feet to give away and he fell back to the hanger floor. Was his hearing messed up? Or was the whole hanger suddenly silent?

He held up his hands placating, "I'm just joking around." He looked up, eyes only for Shoko, for whom was staring at him in disgust. "Can't you take a joke?"

**ZAFT Warship **_**Vesalius**_**, Briefing Room**

"We will mourn Captain Zelman and the crew of the _Gamow_ at a later date." Commander Le Creuset was saying from the front of the room. Nicol Amalfi sat next to his fellow team members. To his right were Yzak and Dearka, the former of which was scowling more intently than usual. Yzak had made a big scene earlier over how 'humiliated' he was after the surprise attack that killed Captain Zelman and the entire crew of the _Gamow_. Someone who might not know Yzak as well as Nicol might have thought that Yzak was making the deaths of the _Gamow's_ crew all about himself. Nicol knew better.

He suspected Yzak's posturing was over the loss of Zelman. The man was described in most circles as a 'relic,' but he'd been nothing but kind to the members of the Le Creuset team. Nicol had liked the grizzled captain; Zelman had an appreciation for the piano that was hard to come by in the military. Nicol discovered that Zelman's granddaughter had competed against Nicol during piano competitions almost five years ago. Apparently she still played and would give Nicol a "run for his money" as Zelman had put it. Nicol admitted that he did not recall the girl, but now he felt like he should find her next time he was on the PLANTs and apologize for failing to protect her grandfather.

"How should we proceed from here?" Le Creuset continued, looking out over the faces of his team. "Do we follow Councilmember Zala's orders and return to the PLANTs? Or do we take a different path?

Athrun, who was sitting on Nicol's left, shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his father's name. Nicol glanced at him quickly, sympathetic. Athrun refused to talk about his father, but from what Nicol could gather the relationship was strained. Nicol found it difficult to relate since he and his parents were close despite the fact that Nicol's father still pushed for peace with the Earth Alliance. Yet Nicol still joined ZAFT and he was fighting and killing naturals.

Nicol had wanted to do his part. He wanted to protect the PLANTs until his father found a peaceful solution to the war and it seemed that his parents understood that choice—or at least—respected it.

Besides, on a shallower note, joining ZAFT had allowed him to meet Athrun. It was a meeting that meant more to Nicol then he could ever express.

"Aren't we supposed to return to the PLANTs?" Dearka asked, bringing Nicol back to the situation at hand. "I mean, I want to get the naturals back as much as anyone, but I don't want to be court-martialed."

Yzak let out a snort, "Screw the consequences, I say we attack Artemis with the G-Weapons, my Duel will tear a hole through that base!"

"It seems neither one of you want to just leave the naturals unbloodied." Rau turned his attention to Athrun and Nicol, "But what about you two? Athrun? Nicol?"

"Oh sure, ask the cowards!" Yzak spat.

Athrun looked up, eyes narrowed. Ever since the destruction of Heliopolis, Nicol had noticed he spent more and more time in his cockpit, obviously furious with his recent performance in the Aegis. Regardless of if it made sense or not, Athrun blamed himself for Grace and Matthew's death. "If there is a way, I'm in."

"Well color me surprised…" Yzak muttered.

"And what of you Nicol?" Rau asked, "You are crucial to the plan I have made."

_Well when you put it like that, what choice do I have? _Nicol thought, but he put on his best determined face and nodded, "If I can help, I'll do whatever possible."

Commander Le Creuset smiled, "Excellent." The screen behind him lit up, showing Artemis protected by the green shield that was known to all of ZAFT as the 'Umbrella of Artemis.' No commander had ever found a way to pierce the energy barrier.

"The objective of this mission is to break into Artemis, find the Strike, steal its data, and destroy the machine."

"Steal the data? Why? We already have four of the G-Weapons?" Dearka asked, "That seems like a pain in the ass."

"Besides," Yzak spoke up, "How are we getting into Artemis? Isn't that impossible?"

Rau paused, staring at the two coolly until Yzak and Dearka shifted uncomfortably. Nicol sighed, with all the time they'd been with Rau Le Creuset, Yzak and Dearka still had not figured out that the commander hated being interrupted.

When both pilots were cowed by Rau's masked stare, he continued, "The last G-Weapon seems to be an anomaly. If all of you will recall when you captured the G-Weapons, your reports said the OS was incomplete. Yet, as we saw from Grace's and Matthew's combat footage, the Strike seemed to only get stronger as the fight wore on." Rau pressed a button, showing camera footage of Matthew's GINN facing off against the Strike. The enemy suit suddenly put on a burst of speed, punching camera. "How is this possible? There are several likely scenarios, but we need to know for sure."

Rau went on, "It is imperative that ZAFT get ahold of the data." Rau looked down at Dearka again who, abashed, gave a thumbs up.

"Now as for how we are getting inside Artemis. That will be done with Nicol's Blitz.

Nicol understood immediately, "You are referring to the Mirage Colloid stealth system."

Rau nodded, "Artemis does not keep the Umbrella on all the time. In fact," he pressed a button and Artemis appeared, this time without the green shield. "It is already off. With no ZAFT in the immediate area this stands to reason and as a result, the Blitz can get inside."

Rau smiled, "Now this does not solve the problem of us being ordered not to use the G-Weapons in combat, which is why the Blitz will launch with the stealth system engaged. There can be no record if the sensors don't register it."

Dearka let out a whistle, "Sneaky. A weapon perfect for a coward."

Nicol ignored the comment and raised a hand, "So I will be attacking the base alone?"

Rau shook his head, "Not alone. We still have over twenty marines who survived the assault on Heliopolis to take the G-Weapons. Nicol you will bring in these marines plus your team members. While you cause a distraction, the team will find the Strike and complete the mission."

Athrun nodded grimly, Dearka whistled, and Yzak grinned savagely. Nicol felt uncomfortable, so much was riding on him. The Mirage Colloid had a time limit so he'd have to disengage the Mirage Colloid once he left the _Vesalius_'s sensor range, reactivate it once he was near Artemis and make sure he had enough time in the system left to use it again when he was returning. It was possible, but the timing would have to be perfect.

"I must stress that you will have no support from the _Vesalius_." Rau went on, "The only reason we can stay in the area is because we reported to the Council that our engines were damaged from the surprise attack. With the loss of the _Gamow _there isn't much they can say."

Rau looked at every member of the Le Creuset team, "This is our only chance for revenge, we either go home with something to show for it or we return humiliated." He saluted them, "May fortune smile upon all of you."

Nicol wasn't sure why, but he felt those final words were sarcastic.

**Earth Alliance Warship **_**Archangel**_**: Infirmary**

_Thank god! She seems like she is going to be okay_. The thought made Kira smile, which he found vaguely surprising in of itself after everything that had happened to him.

Kira and his friends were all in the infirmary. After the _Archangel_ was seized, the Eurasian forces quickly realized the mess hall was not big enough to house everyone, so a few of the crew were placed in the other areas of the ship. Luckily the Earth Alliance 'volunteers', as Kira and his friends were called, were all placed in the infirmary. This was fine with Kira, now he could see Flay.

Flay looked better, she was less pale and although a little quiet, she greeted Miriallia, Jessica, Tolle, Kuzzey, and Kira happily. Even Sai looked better, less angry, but he refused to meet Kira's eyes. Which was fine, Kira was not about to apologize for their fight either.

The situation did reaffirm something to Kira, it was not just Sai who was acting differently—Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Tolle were all walking on egg shells around him. After his outburst during the meeting and his fight with Sai, it was apparent that they wanted to avoid triggering another emotional outburst. The only person who did not treat him any differently was Cagalli, either because she was new to the group or she just did not care about Kira having another 'freak-out.'

The truth was that Kira was exhausted, upset, and above all else, scared. He was scared of dying, scared of losing his friends, and scared of fighting again. _But maybe I'm free now that the Eurasian forces are in charge…_

Before they'd been boarded, Seis had found Kira, telling him that she locked the Strike down with an access key and that he should tell no one that he was the pilot.

"It was probably a good thing you didn't participate in the last mission." Seis whispered. He was unsure why the woman was so close and found the need to whisper, but her light breath in his ear was so pleasant that he did not complain. "The longer the Eurasian forces think the Strike cannot be used the better."

"Anyway, stay out of sight and stay safe." She nodded one of her vigorous Seis nods and walked away, hips swinging seductively. Kira had watched her go, only dimly processing what she said—a frequent problem when Seis was around him.

"I hope this is our last stop." Kuzzey said in the present. They were all clustered in a circle around Flay's bed, some sitting, and a few standing. "I know I volunteered to help, but the sooner we get off this ship the better."

"Agreed." Tolle said wistfully, "Do you think things will ever be the same again?"

Flay spoke up quietly, "No, I don't see how it could be." Sai looked at her with concerned eyes. The bitterness and sadness in Flay's voice was disconcerting.

"Do you, like, think we'll go back to Heliopolis?" Jessica asked, brightly. She was sitting near the foot of Flay's bed and after her question, everyone stared at her.

"Ummm, I don't see how…" Kuzzey said slowly.

"Why not?!"

"Because…" Sai answered just as slowly, "it was destroyed."

Jessica blinked, "Oh…yeah. God, opps!" She laughed.

Kira heard Cagalli mutter something that sounded like 'dumbass' under her breath and he smiled again. It felt good; he needed to smile more.

Kira looked around at the encircled friends: Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey, Sai, Flay, Cagalli, and he supposed, to an extent, Jessica. He fought in the Strike to protect his friends and here they all were: talking, smiling, and all still alive. Things might never go back to how they were before the attack, but at least they survived—perhaps that was enough.

Voices at the front of the door caught everyone's attention. Several Eurasian guards were arguing with the _Archangel's_ doctor.

"I told Captain Ramius that I would like to go with when Captain Tallee Hendrick was moved! He is in critical condition! The guards shoved past the doctor, "Please! If something happens to him…"

The doctor continued to argue with the guards, who were now clustered around the bed of the man Kira had seen on the bridge of the _Archangel _when he first approached the warship in the Gundam. A part of Kira wanted to talk to Captain Tallee when he first noticed the man in the infirmary, but Tallee had been asleep and a steely eyed nurse named Rodenberry had made it clear that disturbing the wounded Captain was a bad idea.

"So did the Atlantic Federation and Eurasia have a falling out or something?" Tolle asked, staring wide eyed at the escalating argument. Now Nurse Roddenberry was getting involved, her facial expression alone making several guards take a step back.

"I don't know…" Sai said, he wrapped a protective arm around Flay, who was staring at the scene.

Flay's lip curled and she then spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "I hope not."

Everyone looked at her.

"Coordinators are dangerous. They destroyed our home and…." Her throat caught, "Murdered my father. I don't remember much of the attack, but I will never forget seeing the burning crater." Her hand clenched tightly around Sai's hand, she was squeezing it so hard her knuckles turned white.

"I can't forgive them. Not ever."

Kira's eyes were wide; he did not want her to continue—not Flay! It hurt to hear that kind of rhetoric from the person he fought for; killed for. _Don't go on…please…just stop and I can pretend this never…_

"They're monsters!" Flay snarled, "They all deserve to die!"

Kira turned and fled. The guards were still in an argument with the medical staff so no one was guarding the entrance, but Kira would not have cared even if they were, he just wanted to get away. _Of course she hates coordinator! Coordinators attacked our home, killed her father. I should have expected it._ The hallways were blurs as Kira ran—he was stupid, so stupid.

Tears filled his eyes.

"If you weren't in a hospital bed, I'd kick your ass." Cagalli loomed over Flay, distaste evident on her face. "He didn't protect this ship to hear that." With that, Cagalli went after Kira, leaving an uncomfortable silence in their wake.

"What did I do?" Flay asked, staring around at the faces around her.

"You never knew Flay, but…Kira's a coordinator." Miriallia said sadly, staring at the entrance to the infirmary. She was about to go after Kira herself, but Cagalli beat her to it and now the guards were wheeling Tallee's bed out of the room, the doctor and nurse still arguing loudly to one of the guards.

"No way! That boy is a…" Flay shook her head, "No way."

"Yeah and that was a really shitty thing to say." Tolle scowled at Flay, arms crossed. "Apologize next time you see him."

"Why? All I said was the truth!" Flay responded defensively, "They can do things naturals can't and they would like nothing better than to wipe us all out, right?" She looked around for support, "Right?"

"War is bad." Jessica said profoundly.

"Still Flay," Sai said seriously, "Kira has protected this ship. Even if you still feel that way about coordinators, you should apologize."

"I…" Flay blushed, "If you say so Sai…"

There was a long awkward pause that Kuzzey finally broke, "Are you a member of Blue Cosmos?"

"Kuzzey!" Miriallia said, aghast.

"What? Someone had to ask!"

"No I'm not!" Flay crossed her arms, for the first time since she'd awoken, sounding and looking like herself. "But groups like that, I don't think they are completely wrong..."

**Eurasian Military Base, Artemis**

_From one dangerous situation to another_. Murrue thought to herself.

She and Natarle were now being escorted through the base to meet with the man in charge. When the _Archangel_ docked and was subsequently seized by Eurasian forces, the bridge crew found themselves facing a squad of soldiers with rifles pointing at their faces.

While the rest of the bridge crew was led away, Murrue and Natarle were brought into the base. First they were separated and interrogated briefly. The questions were what Murrue expected. They wanted her identification and other info related to the _Archangel_'s situation. She answered what she could, but quickly the questioning turned to the G-Weapon, the Orb machines, and why their combat records showed the Strike being used in combat during Heliopolis.

She had a feeling the line of questioning would turn down this road and she politely refused what questions she could qualify as "Classified." Eventually she was brought out of the room she was being questioned in and reunited with Natarle.

The look on her XO's face told Murrue that Natarle was less than happy about the situation and the line of questioning. It was true that Natarle may not agree with all of Murrue's decisions, but she was strict when it came to regulations and those same regulations dictated that she only tell the Eurasian Forces what they needed to know in order to release the _Archangel._ Any more, especially regarding Kira and the Strike, was not appropriate. _At least, that is what I hope happened during her session_.

The two women were brought into an elevator, which opened into a large hallway that led to massive wooden doors. Outside the doors stood another detachment of guards with a decidedly unhappy looking Shoko Emena. The reason for her discontent seemed to be an attractive long haired man standing next to her, talking animatedly. Murrue heard part of their conversation as they approached.

"…Admiral was so unhappy with the 'deflowering' of his daughter that he tried to have me shot! By a firing squad!" The strange man laughed loudly, "The funniest part was that his daughter wasn't a virgin in the first place! And definitely not innocent." He let out a sigh of longing, "Fortunately my roommate told my father and he intervened, which is why I ended up here, which may actually be hell." He frowned and put a hand to his chin, "Hmmm, maybe I did get shot and never knew it." He smiled at Shoko, who scowled right back at him, "But that isn't possible, since you are here. My angel."

"Captain." Shoko said bitingly to Murrue, ending the conversation with the man next to her.

"Lieutenant," Murrue acknowledged as their guards stopped them outside the doors. One of the guards knocked. "Glad to see you're alright."

The success of the recent operation and the near destruction of Rau Le Creuset's entire team would have been a reason to celebrate; unfortunately, it was tainted by recent events. "How's your squadron?" Murrue asked.

"Adam is being tended to by the doctors here; I think he broke a few bones. Everything else can be discussed later."

The man next to her suddenly wrapped a lean arm around her shoulders, bringing Shoko resting against his tall frame. "Now, now, Shoko, why don't you introduce me?" Shoko looked so uncomfortable and angry that Murrue would have laughed if not for the way Shoko glanced at the man next to her. She imagined it was the same look Shoko would give a cockroach for climbing into her food. "You must be the Captain and XO of the _Archangel_. I'm Cesare Hevalaska."

The door leading to the office suddenly was opened, inside was an expansive room and a large oak desk, behind which sat Comandante Gerard Garcia.

Garcia was a stout, thickly built man and he wore a warm expression on face. "Greetings and welcome to Artemis. You should remember me from when we met outside the base. I'm Gerard Garcia, the Commander of Artemis." The women were ushered into the office, followed by Cesare. The guards stayed outside.

"You two must be the acting Captain and XO of the Earth Alliance military warship, _Archangel._ Murrue Ramius and Natarle Badgiruel, correct? Additionally, we have Lieutenant Shoko Emena." His eyes narrowed at Cesare who was standing behind Shoko and grinning like a mischievous child. "I see you've met the Reaper of ZAFT: Cesare Hevalaska. I apologize for his….attitude."

Natarle and Murrue stared in disbelief at the blond pilot, from everything they heard about the ruthless pilot from Eurasia, they didn't expect him to look like a model or be so carefree.

"Thanks." Shoko said in a tone that was far from gratitude.

Garcia gave Shoko an approximation of a sympathetic look before he spoke, "Moving on, your IDs verify that you are indeed officers of the Atlantic Federation."

"We apologize for putting you through any inconvenience, sir." Murrue said, she wanted to cut through the formalities as quickly as possible. If the Eurasian forces wanted something, and she suspected they did, now would be the time for them to express it.

"Not at all. We're honored that such an impressive ship happened to come to our out-of-the-way base and with the famous Zero Squadron no less. Although we have crossed paths before Lieutenant Emena." He leaned forward amiably. "I too saw my share of actions while stationed on the Grimaldi Front. I understand that was your first theater under Colonel Roanoke, if I remember correctly?"

Shoko seemed surprised, "Oh, so you must have been with Commodore Villard's unit."

"That's right, the battle may ended in defeat for the Earth Forces, but if I recall that was the day the Hawk of Endymion was born, another man from Roanoke's squadron, correct? Mu la Flaga? How many GINNs did he destroy to get that name?"

"Five, sir."

"Impressive work and it gave us a much needed moral boost. La Flaga and Chevalier, as long as the Alliance has them we have a chance. Or so I thought." He paused, "But who would have ever imagined one of the survivors from that ill-fated front would be stationed on the _Archangel_."

"My squadron and I are on a special assignment." Shoko quickly replied. "As such, I'm not at liberty to disclose any details at this time."

"But of course; however, it may be difficult to resupply you straight away."

Murrue stepped forward; she had a sense that they were approaching the part where the meat of the problem would present itself. "It is imperative that we reach Lunar HQ as soon as humanly possible. As you may know already Commander, we are being pursued by ZAFT."

"By ZAFT?" Garcia smiled and he pressed a button on his desk. The screens behind him flashed on and showed sensor data for the entire area. "This was taken from when you first arrived." The map showed the ZAFT Nazca class retreating from the area. "And now…" He pressed another button. The Nazca was no longer on sensors. "It left the area, heading back towards the PLANTs at full-speed. Congratulations are in order; it seems your surprise attack worked wonders." The Eurasian Commander leaned back in his chair. "However even if they didn't leave, there would be nothing they can do while the Umbrella is activated." He smirked at the nervous expressions on the faces of his Atlantic Federation counterparts.

"Even if we pushed them back, it won't be long before another ship resumes the pursuit." Shoko calmly said, "We cannot afford to remain here for long. We'll be putting Artemis at risk of attack. Your lives are in danger."

Garcia responded by throwing his head back and laughing, Cesare let out a few chuckles from behind Shoko as well. "You're not serious, are you?" Garcia chortled, "ZAFT knows that they cannot get past our defenses. They'll never strike at Artemis; I'd stake my life on it."

Murrue couldn't believe the way Garcia carried on, like this was all a joke. "With all due respect Comandante-"

Garcia held up a hand and cut her off, "I put in an enquiry to Lunar HQ and we will see what they say about this." A beeping sound came from his desk and Garcia pressed a button. "Report."

"Sir, all of the _Archangel'_s non-commissioned officers has been detained as have all civilians."

"Thank you." Garcia closed the channel.

"Sir, the detainment of our forces is not necessary. If our identification checks out why are you doing this?" Murrue protested. "Also if you are inquiring with Lunar HQ then you will soon know exactly how important our mission is! ZAFT pursuit aside, we cannot tally here."

"Not only that," Natarle, who'd been quiet since entering the room, spoke up, "We had the opportunity to sink Rau Le Creuset's Nazca, if your forces hadn't intervened we could have defeated Rau Le Creuset. One of the Alliance's worst enemies."

Cesare came up next to Natarle smiling brightly, "Are you saying we got in your way? That's harsh."

Natarle flushed and look away, "N-no, I just meant that…"

"I appreciate your frankness." Garcia said, "So please understand mine. Housing civilians and pilots from other nations is a massive breach of military protocol. While we verify what to do with them from Lunar HQ, please understand that I cannot allow them to wonder around the base or even your ship. The fact that you let them aboard your ship is madness, especially if you cannot attest to all their loyalties. There could be ZAFT sympathizers in their midst."

"ZAFT destroyed their home." Shoko said coldly, "I seriously doubt anyone feels any warmth to ZAFT after that."

Garcia smiled, "Given your reports it seems ZAFT was able to sneak into Heliopolis. How do you imagine they were able to do that without help? Besides if you think there is even a 1% chance that there are ZAFT spies aboard your ship, then you should take it as an absolute certainty."

Murrue, Natarle, and Shoko had no response to that assessment.

Garcia stood, "Now there is no point in discussing this any further until we hear from Lunar HQ. For the time being, make yourselves comfortable. After all you've been through you look like you could use a rest. I'll make arrangements to have rooms prepared for you."

Murrue realized what the Commander was saying, that they would not be allowed to return to the ship until Lunar HQ responded or until they were _told_ Lunar HQ responded. They were prisoners of their own forces! After everything they went through in Heliopolis, the threat that took them unaware came from the Earth Alliance itself! The irony was sickening.

Garcia pressed a button on his desk, "One more thing." He suddenly looked sad and far less smug, "Before you arrived I received a report from the sickbay, it appears Captain Tallee Hendrick is too far gone. The doctors say he doesn't have a lot of time left."

All three women stared in shock at the Comandante.

"What?!" Natarle said, taking a step forward. "Are you sure?"

Garcia let out a sigh, "Internal injuries were too severe. Surgery cannot stop the bleeding at this point."

Murrue realized her mouth was hanging open and quickly closed it. She did not know Captain Hendrick as long as Natarle and Shoko, but his advice and wiliness to sacrifice his own health for the mission quickly made her respect the old captain.

Shoko said nothing, but she hung her head, black hair obscuring her face.

"It seems you all were close to Hendrick too, I'm sorry. Believe it or not, he and I go way back to our academy days. For him to die like this…"He shook his head, "It isn't what I expected." He took a deep breath, "In any case, I will arrange for you to visit him to say goodbye if you wish."

The doors opened and the guards came back into the room, "Until then, rest easy. I can assure you that nothing has ever gotten past the Umbrella and never will. This base is as safe and secure as a sleeping infant in its mother's arms." Garcia went on as they were led out of the room. "Oh and Lieutenant Hevalaska, stay here, we need to talk about your behavior in the hanger earlier."

Cesare looked guiltily at the ground as Murrue, Natarle, and Shoko were led out of the room. As they passed him, Murrue heard him whisper to Shoko something about 'visiting her later.' Shoko looked like she was about to spit on him, but then they were out of the room, the massive wooden doors closing behind them.

**Earth Alliance Warship, **_**Archangel: **_**Cell Block**

"Umm look, I think you got the wrong idea." Connor Buchanan said, but the guard ignored him and pushed him into the dark room. "Look I'm an Earth Alliance soldier like you! I can understand locking up the Orb personal, but me?"

Ian, Grey, and Wendy were ahead of him and Grey shook his head as Connor continued to complain to the guards. "Tell your brother to shut it." Grey muttered to Ian, who just shrugged in response.

The group was led further past rows of empty cells until they were near the end, one of the Eurasian guards opened up one of the cells at the end of the hall. "C'mon! I really don't do well in tight spaces!" Connor said when the guard pointed him into the cell with his rifle; Connor turned and loomed over the guard. Connor was the tallest person in the cell block, over two meters in height, but without a high caliber rifle in his hands his intimidation factor was significantly diminished. "I said I do NOT do well in cells!"

The Eurasian commander, the muscular man with pointed blond hair and narrow eyes, pulled out his side-arm and pointed it at Connor's leg. "Please cooperate, Chief Petty Officer." Connor considered and turned back into the cell. He took a deep breath like a swimmer about to go underwater and, muttering to himself, walked inside.

Grey shook his head, "For such a big guy, he is just so uncool."

"You too!" The commander said as he pointed his pistol at Grey and ushered him into the cell Connor was inside.

"God dammit, you serious?" Grey complained, but he obeyed and walked in, the door was closed behind him. Wendy was placed in the cell directly across from them and Ian was placed in the cell next to Wendy on the right. Grey thought it was strange that they left the cell next to his and Connor's empty, only to realize that the coordinator from Zero Squadron was inside it. Sitting in a dark corner, her golden brown eyes staring out like a cat's.

Smirking in satisfaction the commander walked out of the brig, leading the guards behind him. The cell block door closed, leaving the residents alone.

"Why the hell did they put me in here? Was it because I was talking to you people? Guilt by association?" Connor asked loudly, he looked a little sick. "Or is it because Ian and I are related?"

Grey rolled his eyes, "Can you shut up?"

"Oh am I annoying you?"

A chorus of yes's filled the cell block—Risa even joined in with her new neighbors. Connor's face froze in an unhappy open-mouthed position, before he closed it and turned away, muttering to himself and looking around the cramped cell like a cornered animal.

Grey let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the bed opposite of the big Petty Officer. He looked around the cell block and his eyes flickered to Ian's cell. A cell Ian had to himself and he was next to Wendy—already they were whispering to each other

A stab of jealousy pieced through Grey, but he tried to ignore it. It was bad luck, nothing more.

_It isn't like getting put next to Wendy would make her see me as less of a little brother. _Grey thought.

"Hey." The voice was high and girly. It took Grey a moment to realize the voice was coming from the coordinator girl. "Can I ask you a question?"

Grey nodded slowly.

"Did you nod? I can barely see you back there. Speak up."

"Yes, you can ask me a question." Grey said, smiling to himself. A pretty girl talking to him, maybe Wendy would react to it.

"Great." The girl grabbed the bars at the front of her cell and stared out at Grey. "What, in the name of Christ, is going on?"

"What?"

She pointed at the entrance. "Who were those soldiers? What is going on with the _Archangel_? Why are you people in here? What happened to my squadron? Was the mission a success?"

Grey was taken aback. "Did no one tell you?"

"Obviously not, stupid." Risa said dryly. "I am just asking you because I already know." The sarcasm was rich and deep.

"Ooh!" Connor sat up in his bed, his face was sweaty despite the cool temperature in the cells, "The sweet little girl actually has some personality!"

"Shut it Giant." Risa said, "If I wanted to hear the voice of a whiner I would invite those guards back in here."

Without another word, Connor lay back down on the bed.

Grey was taken aback. _Talk about a personality not matching the look of a person._

"Well, the operation was partly successful. We destroyed one of the ZAFT warships, but the Nazca escaped."

"Partly?" Risa said sharply.

Grey stood and walked over to the front of the cells, mimicking Risa by grasping the bars. "Forces from Artemis intervened. They captured Zero Squadron and this ship and now they placed us in here because we're Orb personal.

Risa nodded and turned away, "I see, just when I started hoping I wouldn't be spaced…Eurasia might not be as kind."

A surge of confidence swept over Grey, he knew just the right thing to say, "Don't worry, none of us will allow that to happen. We'll look after you."

Risa turned and her eyes met Grey's. She blinked once, twice. Her face a mask, but Grey had a feeling she would be grateful for the support.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Risa scoffed and went back to her bed, laying down and facing the wall. "Save your heroic speeches for when you aren't trapped behind bars, hero boy."

Connor let out a cough that sounded very much like a laugh. Grey whirled to face him, "Oh, you thought that was funny?"

Connor turned to face him, "Not at all, what would ever give you that impression?"

Grey bristled at the obvious sarcasm, "At least be honest when you mock me asshole! Or are you afraid of me?"

"Truth is in the eye of the beholder. I never tell the truth because I don't believe there is such a thing."

"What a way to live."

**Earth Alliance Warship, **_**Archangel**_: **Mess Hall**

"I thought that Eurasia was an ally." Petty Office Pal whispered, "You don't suppose there's been a falling out between them and us and we just never heard about it."

Murdoch did not have an answer. He'd been looking at the door to the mess hall constantly since the Eurasian officer had taken the Orb pilots away.

He was wondering when they would come for him since he ordered Seis to lock down the Strike with an activation key. It was only a matter of time.

Being one of the last out of the hanger, Murdoch had seen the way the Artemis officers had looked at the Strike and the damaged Astray's, with greedy and envious eyes. Deadly sins lead to deadly results.

After Seis locked the Strike, she disappeared, Murdoch was not sure where she was now—maybe in another part of the ship—but wherever she was, Murdoch hoped she was safe.

Officer Tonomura whispered, "The problem is that we don't have clearance codes for this base."

Murdoch huffed. "I think that should be the least of our concerns right now."

Officer Neumann agreed. "I know, I think that these Eurasians are up to something."

Cagalli was over by the mess hall now, she could tell due to number of civilians clustered together, some sitting and others standing. The guards in this area seemed harder pressed to keep the people under control, many were asking for updates on the situation, others were asking if they could they get off the ship—maybe get food or water? Use the restroom?

The numerous things the civilians had asked the _Archangel _crew, but were now asking the stressed Eurasians.

It gave Cagalli a surprising amount of satisfaction.

The guards being distracted also allowed her to slip past them easily as she followed Kira. It was not long before she found him. Kira was leaning against a wall in an empty corridor, back to her, forehead pressed flat against the wall.

"Kira?" She said hesitantly. Now that it came down to it, she had no idea what to say. Talking about feelings and emotions were never her forte, it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Umm Kira, look…" Cagalli started, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't listen to Flay. She's an idiot."

Kira didn't say anything nor did he turn around.

"She shouldn't even blame ZAFT! They never would have attacked Heliopolis if it wasn't for Orb or the Earth Alliance working together!" Cagalli paused; there she went letting her own personal feelings influence a conversation. She needed to focus on Kira.

"I've only gotten close with a few coordinators in my life." Cagalli said slowly, she paused, "Okay maybe only two." Kira turned to face her, his eyes were still red. "But both of them saved my life. You…too…" She felt herself blushing, "You saved my life. If you didn't pull me out of that hanger I would have just stayed there and gotten killed. So…." She felt like her whole face was on fire now, "T-thank you."

Kira stared at her.

Cagalli shifted uncomfortably, "Now don't get any ideas!" She frowned at him severely, "I am just saying that I know coordinators aren't monsters and anyone with a brain would know that too! Okay?"

Kira nodded slowly, "Yeah." His voice was thick, "Thanks Cagalli."

Cagalli looked away from him, "Now stop crying. You look like an idiot."

Kira nodded and smiled sadly, wiping his eyes, "Okay, actually since you brought up that hanger…I have been meaning to ask you about what you said."

"About what?"

Load voices and screams interrupted their conversation, coming from down the hall. Kira and Cagalli looked at each other and a second later they headed towards the source of the noise. They came upon a large crowd of civilians, clustered together and shouting at several Eurasian soldiers who were dragging a lab coat wearing woman behind them.

"Seis?" Kira said, spotting her red hair. "Seis!" Kira forced his way through the crowd and came upon a crying mother holding a sobbing young girl. "What happened?" he asked a man next to him.

"They were looking for the person who locked down a mobile suit…the…Strike, I think they said?"

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing! But the Eurasians threatened that little girl until someone came forward. That woman didn't even hesitate." The man shook his head, "What the hell is going on?"

Kira stared desperately at Seis as she was yanked into an elevator with several guards. He was now at the front of the crowd of civilians, but there were six Eurasian soldiers in the way, pushing the crowd back down the hall towards where the rest of the civilians waited. "Get back!" One of them shouted, "This doesn't involve civilians!"

"Bullshit!" The man next to Kira shouted, "You just involved three of them right now!" A chorus of agreement joined in with the man's assessment.

"Kira!" A voice behind him shouted. Kira recognized it as Cagalli's and he turn around to go back to her just as a civilian attempted to grab one of the guards' rifles. In retaliation, the soldier slammed the butt of his gun down on the man's face, bringing the civilian to his knees. Several people screamed as the soldiers lashed out with their rifles' butts and with their fists. Forcing the civilians back, but Kira was near the back of the crowd now.

"C'mon!" Cagalli said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away. "I know a way to the hanger through the emergency ducts."

Kira blinked, "What? Why are you…"

Cagalli smiled confidently, "You want to save her, right? Let me help." She pulled him further down the hall, past other interested civilians and away from the rapidly disintegrating angry crowd. Cagalli opened up a storage closet and dragged in Kira, ignoring a lewd comment about 'two kids going into a dark closet' by an elderly gentlemen.

Before Kira could even blink, Cagalli pulled open a panel in the wall, revealing a small duct large enough to crawl through. "This will lead us into the hanger." Cagalli said, climbing in and without waiting to see if Kira would follow her, started crawling. "This ducts run along the skeleton of the ship, they're for emergencies if the main hallways are compromised."

Kira went after her, still in a daze. "How did you know about these? We've barely been on the _Archangel _for more than a day or two."

Cagalli laughed, "Do you really think I just volunteered to help on the bridge because I thought they could use the extra hands? Or because I wanted to wear this silly pink uniform?"

Kira considered that, eyeing the pink color and pants. From what he heard, unlike Miriallia who wore the skirt that went with the cadet uniform, Cagalli had categorically refused to put on the skirt and swapped it for the pants worn by the male cadets. "I…ummm…no?"

"No." Cagalli paused and turned, scurrying to the left.

Kira followed, attempting not to look at Cagalli's butt as he went after her. The way it was shifting back and forth was making him feel distracted.

"By the way, after this we need to have a discussion about you leaving me and going to the front of mobs. Goddess, what's wrong with you?"

**-Eurasian Federation Military Base, Artemis**

"Comandante." The voice over the comm-channel filled Garcia's expansive office. The old commander of Artemis turned away from Cesare and walked over to his desk, he pressed a button, receiving the transmission.

"Here," He said smoothly, "Report."

"Sir, we have found the person who locked down the Strike. We are bringing her to the hanger now."

"Excellent. With that out of the way, the next step will be figuring out who the pilot is…" He was interrupted by Cesare.

"Wouldn't it be one of Zero Squadron's pilots? Maybe the mad-dog?"

Garcia scowled at Cesare blatant disregard for rank, especially since he had just finished lecturing him about military protocol. _In one ear and right out the other. _He thought bitterly.

"It is a possibility, but unlikely. If one of them could pilot it, why didn't they use it in the last battle?" Garcia leaned down closer to the microphone for the comms. "What is this person's name?"

"Seis Fatale, sir."

"Rank?"

"That's the problem Comandante, sir." The voice became nervous, "She is a civilian, but she was involved in the development of the G-Weapons; however, she is still outside military regulations…there is only so much we can do."

Garcia bit his lip, things could get complicated if she remained silent. Could they really put the pressure on someone they could not discipline?

"Bring her to the hanger and try to get her to unlock the Strike. Let's use the carrot for now, I will be there soon. Garcia out." He turned off the comm and turned back to Cesare.

"Remember what I said Lieutenant." He made for the door, "I don't care who your father is or how much pull he has with the Alliance." Garcia opened the door and Cesare followed him out into the hallway. "Keep yourself in check, your womanizing is unacceptable."

Garcia tried to ignore Cesare's mocking smile, "And I suppose what you are about to do to that civilian woman is going to be completely…'acceptable', sir."

Garcia paused and slowly turned to face Cesare. "Everything I do is in service of this base and the Eurasian military. You best remember that or I will do everything in my power to get you shipped off to some no-name resource satellite for the rest of this war. Your skills be damned."

Cesare looked like he wanted to respond, but he seemed to think better of it and saluted instead. "Yes, sir."

**Outside Artemis**

The Blitz touched down lightly on Artemis's outer-shell and Dearka let out a breath of relief. The ride out to the base had been nerve-racking and yet, strangely comical. Dragging the soldiers with two long cords, the Blitz had flown towards the enemy base cloaked—completely invisible except for a slight shimmer in space. Dearka, Yzak, and Athrun, along with twenty ZAFT marines had been holding on to the cords for dear life. With the Blitz invisible, it was like they were riding giant strings.

The Blitz let go of the cables ends after placing them down on the surface. Once the Strike was destroyed they would have to escape the same way they arrived, meaning Nicol would have to keep track of their location.

_Assuming we don't all get killed_. Dearka thought as the twenty soldiers divided themselves up between himself, Yzak, and Athrun. Dearka was nervous, which might have surprised his teammates—he knew that appeared that he never took anything seriously.

Dearka was laid back and often relaxed, almost to the point of apathy. He found Yzak's overly serious determination as a good motivator for himself, but as a counterpoint, the fact that he could poke fun at Yzak when his friend got too serious was an added bonus.

Athrun was just too righteous and a goody-goody for Dearka's taste, that and their fathers were not exactly friendly on the Council. As for Nicol, Dearka could not bring himself to openly mock—at least not as much as Athrun or Yzak—but his innocence was irritating.

At least in this instance, Nicol stood steadfast with getting his hands dirty with ZAFT's sneak attack.

"Alright," Athrun said, looking around at the three teams, "We ready?"

"Of course." Yzak said, and the soldiers around them nodded. Yzak looked up at the shimmer where Nicol's Blitz stood. "Remember Nicol, give us a few minutes before attacking."

"Roger." The response from the pilot was clear and without static because they were so close to the machine. Once they got into the base and the Eurasians started broadcasting jamming into the surrounding airspace, they would be out of contact until the mission was complete. They had maybe twenty minutes until they would have to rendezvous and escape. If the ZAFT teams got bogged down in a fire-fight or if Nicol got pushed back or destroyed, the mission would end with a slaughter of the ZAFT marines regardless of its success.

They had to be fast and fight furiously if they were going to be successful and escape. "Let's go." Athrun said and he led his team down the open bay into the hanger.

The first step was to place bombs at the entry point and, once the Blitz attacked, the base would undoubtable launch its fleet due to the enemy being inside the Umbrella. They would open the port's doors so their fleet could get out, which would allow the foot soldiers to enter Artemis. Once the ZAFT marines were safely inside they would detonate the bombs—which would give Nicol better odds against Artemis's forces—and fight their way to the legged ship, break in, find the Strike, steal the data, then destroy the last G-Weapon.

_Simple right?_ Dearka thought nervously to himself as he and Yzak's teams followed Athrun. _Let's hope it is…_

Meanwhile several levels deep into the base, inside one of Artemis's many pilot locker rooms, Cesare Hevalaska was cursing loudly. Yes, he was in a foul mood after Garcia chewed him out, but that was not why he was swearing with every curse he knew. No, it was because his squadron's second-in-command was not maintaining her character in their role-play.

"No, no, no, damn it!" Cesare growled, stopping his thrusting and pulled himself from Angelica Lawson. The woman was naked from the waist down, with her tank-top pulled over her face, hiding it from Cesare's view. Although it is not like Cesare could see her face from his position behind her.

"How many times do I have to say it?!" He spanked her hard, pushing her forward, a moan escaping her lips. "There you go AGAIN!" He hissed, "Shoko would not DO THAT! She would be SILENT!" Obviously he did not know how Shoko Emena would act during sex, but he was pretty sure moaning like a little slut was not an accurate portrayal.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…" Angelica gasped, only to yelp as Cesare spanked her again.

"What was missing from that?!"

"Sir. I'm…I'm sorry, sir."

Cesare nodded, mood still foul, he glanced behind him while pulling on his pants and realized that the door to the locker room was open. Two of his squadron's pilots were standing there, eyes wide.

"What the hell do you two want?" He pointed to Angelica's exposed behind. "That? Well too bad! Mine. I'm not into that sharing shit." He pointed down the hallway, "Go! Leave us."

They left and Cesare saw Angelica getting up from her all fours position, pulling on her pants again. The shirt off her face and no longer facing away, Angelica looked a lot different than Shoko. She was paler, with none of the Asian flair that made Shoko so interesting to Cesare. She had shorter brown hair too—it only came to her neck—and lips so red that she never had to use lipstick.

"Go take a shower, we'll try again tonight."

Angelica nodded; a red blush still in her checks

"If you keep moaning like that I'll gag you-"

At that moment Artemis base shook and as a result, three things happened simultaneously: Angelica became paler, Cesare's bad mood evaporated instantly, and both pilots instantly knew something was wrong. The shaking could have been from an outside object hitting the base, a ship leaving port having mechanical issues, but all that was unlikely. Artemis never shook. It was impenetrable. Nothing could touch its' outer-hull.

The base shook for a second time and the alarms sounded.

The Blitz was completely invisible when it started its attack.

The Mirage Colloid was a specialized stealth system that bent and warped all electromagnetic waves, radar waves, and visible light by using magnetic fields to render the Blitz invisible to all sensors, even the naked eye. Nicol had waited a few minutes for the entry-team to make their way to the port doors before he started searching the rocky surface of Artemis. Amidst the antennas and air ducts, he found the reflectors used to create the Umbrella's light-wave barrier. He hefted the Trikeros—a combo beam rifle, beam saber, and lancer darts—attached to his shield, took aim, and fired.

Garcia was almost to the port where the _Archangel _waited when the attack started. He looked around wildly before rushing over to the nearest intercom. "Control room, what's causing these tremors?"

"We don't know!" A bewildered voice answered. "There's nothing on any of the sensors!"

"Well, something has to causing them!" Garcia shouted. The guards near him looked at each other nervously; it was never a good sign when the commander started sounding frantic.

Another tremor shook the ground and a new voice screamed over the intercom. "Sir, the reflectors are being destroyed! We're losing the Umbrella!"

Garcia could scarcely believe it. _How could the enemy have launched such an attack?_ His entire sense of security had now been shattered.

"Tell Commander Pistis to launch the _Michelangelo_!" The ground trembled again, "No, launch everyone! Everything we have!"

Lieutenant Commander Meriol Pistis stood on the bridge of the Agamemnon class warship, the _Michelangelo_. She was nearing middle age, but that hadn't dulled her intensity and determination to serve Eurasia. Pistis was a high ranking officer in the Eurasian military for one simple reason—time. She had been in the military since she was old enough to enlist; after spending almost forty years in the service she found her way on Artemis, a stationing Pistis loved. Artemis was out of the way, hardly saw any action, and if ZAFT forces did enter the area the garrison forces inside Artemis were so overwhelming they never lost a battle.

It had given Pistis a slightly conflated opinion of herself and while some might call it arrogance, she saw it as deserved confidence after winning every battle.

Even now, standing on the bridge, hands clasped behind her and the _Michelangelo_ moving towards the opening gate of Artemis, Pistis felt no concern. So what if they had no idea what was attacking them? The _Michelangelo _would deal with the enemy and if the Umbrella was temporarily down for a while? The base had a large enough force to be on patrol while it was repaired.

_It would be good for us anyway,_ Pistis thought, _hiding behind the Umbrella has made some of our soldiers soft. _Unfortunately many soldiers were weak when they arrived, the reason was because Artemis was out of the way, and many noble Eurasian families had sent their children to serve on the base. Often these children were let into the military easily, their prestige and family's money carrying them through training.

Artemis was perfect for such a farce: Letting noble families uphold the image of sacrificing for the war, all the while protecting their children from the worst of the fighting.

Pistis hated them almost as much as the Atlantic Federation. She was born poor in Eastern Europe. She'd joined the military because it was either that or turn to crime. She had been posted as the Captain of the _Michelangelo_ because of the time she put into the Eurasian Federation's military. She earned her rank. She did not cut corners.

"Six mobile armors leaving port, Captain." A crew member spoke up.

Pistis nodded, "Good reaction time, tell them to head toward where we are being attack and report back. I want eyes on that enemy."

"Yes, sir!" The crewman turned back to his station, paused, and then whirled back. "Ma'am! All the mobile armors are gone!"

"What?!"

"They appear to have been destroyed! Within seconds of each other!"

Pistis gritted her teeth. Once again, these rich kids showed themselves as weak.

"Tell our support squadron to move on ahead. Overwhelm the enemy with numbers!" Pistis commanded. Upon receiving the order, the Moebius units around the _Michelangelo_ sped out of the dock. "Status of the other ships?"

"They are following us, ma'am. All launching mobile armors."

"What about the base's Moebius teams?"

"They are heading out too, ma'am. It appears Comandante Garcia has ordered all forces to mobilize."

"Good!"

The _Michelangelo_ started passing through the open gate when the bombs, planted by the ZAFT forces right at the junction between main gate and the outside, exploded.

The force of the blast pushed and shattered the underside of the _Michelangelo,_ forcing the warship up towards the ceiling of the main gate. Engines still firing, the inertia continued to bring the unfortunate warship up, pancaking the top of the Agamemnon class.

The bridge—and subsequently Lieutenant Commander Pistis–was the first to go. The jutting bridge was pressed against the base's ceiling, smashing it against itself.

The bridge crew was turned into a mess of gore and fire.

The chaos was only beginning as a Drake class warship, unable to turn away from the carnage, slammed into the remains of the _Michelangelo._ The nose of the Drake class stabbing into the engines of the bigger warship. The _Michelangelo's_ engine compartment exploded, taking the entire front of the Drake class with it. The smaller ship was blasted back. A second Drake class tried to avoid its comrade and it nearly succeeded, but the wreckage caught one side the X-shaped missile launchers on the hull, tearing it off and sending the second Drake class tracking a slow spin downwards.

A Nelson class trying to avoid the debris by going underneath all the crashing ships and was hit by the falling Drake, sending both ships crashing into the ground of the port—now turned window into hell.

The support squadron the _Michelangelo_ sent on ahead before their mothership's demise turned back towards the port, trying to see if anything was making its way through the flame, only to be caught completely by surprise as green beams lanced out of nowhere to incinerate half the squadron before the rest broke away.

Nicol turned the Blitz back towards the hanger and he gripped the controls even harder. The trap had worked better than expected. Even if some warships and mobile armors were still inside the port, they would find it difficult to get around the blockade of burning ships.

_Especially after this…_Nicol deactivated the Blitz's Mirage Collide, activing his mobile suit's Phase Shift Armor and started firing into the downed warships. He managed to destroy one of the downed Drakes before the surviving support squadron attacked him, but the damage was done.

The exploding Drake caused a chain reaction, destroying the Nelson class it was next to and causing several mobile armors trying to get around the debris to crash into each other and the base.

It was grim work, especially when the Earth Forces could barely fight back, but it was necessary. Athrun and the others should be able to complete their mission now.

Nicol turned his Blitz back towards the mobile armors. Now it was time to be a decoy and try to keep luring the surviving Eurasian forces outside the base. Surely there were other ways out and Nicol had to be ready for them.

Before the attack, Murrue, Natarle, and Shoko had been sitting silently in the expansive guest room they were provided by Garcia. The room was lined with tapestries and paintings and it screamed wealth and privilege. None of them were comfortable.

When they felt the tremors, much like Cesare and Angelica earlier, Shoko knew immediately that ZAFT was attacking.

"Okay. We need to get out of this room and back to the ship. Now." Shoko said, heading for the room's door and giving it an experimental push, finding it locked. "Any ideas?" The tremors suddenly grew in strength.

Natarle stood in alarm, glancing around wildly. "Is ZAFT attacking us?"

"You really didn't think they'd let us go that easily did you?" Shoko asked with an edge to her voice.

Murrue eyes were hard, it surprised Shoko, already the woman had the look of a Captain whose ship was in danger.

"There are probably guards outside the room, right?" She asked Shoko.

The pilot nodded and Murrue started yelling, "Help! That last explosion opened a large crack in here!" She yelled like a madwoman, "The air in the room leaking out!" Shoko and Natarle both looked at each other, Natarle looking confused, Shoko bemused. "Do you have any better ideas?" Murrue whispered to them waving her hands around to indicate they should scream as loud as possible.

"Ahh, we're all going to die!" Shoko screeched, surprising both of them by raising her voice. The normally calm, posh British accent becoming high-pitched.

"Someone please help us!" Natarle yelled at the top of her lungs, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

They continued to shout as Shoko hid by the door. A guard entered, only to be knocked unconscious by her. With their path clear, the trio rushed out, hurrying back to the ship.

"So it's a G-Weapon…a captured G-Weapon did all of this?!" Garcia stood in a control center that overlooking the burning hanger. The surviving ships: one Nelson and two Drake classes had stopped their exit out of the burning hanger. The main entrance now blocked, the warships had to turn around and leave through the base on the opposite side. Until then, Artemis could only send out mobile armor teams through the auxiliary exits to fight the G-Weapon.

Garcia watched the mobile suit in awe as it cut down wave after wave of Moebius mobile armors. The weapon was unstoppable, most of the time it only had to fire once to destroy an enemy mobile armor. Already two squadrons were gone.

"Get the Reaper's squadron out there! What is Lieutenant Hevalaska doing?!"

"He is launching now, sir!"

Garcia rung his hands and looked down from the high perch at the stationary_ Archangel. _"Order two more platoons to enter that ship. I want the Strike and that warship secure; make sure they do not escape during the confusion, especially the Strike."

Garcia's second in command, the man with narrow eyes and pointed blond hair blinked at Garcia, "Sir?"

Garcia waved his hand out of the Artemis hanger, "If just one of them could do this to us, imagine what an army could do! Eurasia needs the Strike! No matter the cost!"

"Sir, ZAFT soldiers have entered the base!"

Garcia felt his blood run cold, "Say again?"

"We are getting reports of ZAFT soldiers inside the base; they appear to be making their way towards the _Archangel_!"

"I gotta admit, these soldiers reacted fast!" Dearka said, ducking down behind parked mobile armor to avoid a spray of bullets. "I'm impressed." He stood and returned fire at his attacker, his rifle's rounds slicing into the throat of the Eurasian soldier.

Yzak who had been grazed by a bullet and was patching his suit up, snorted dismissively. Yzak did not ordain to respond to the comment instead he stood up and mowed down two soldiers who just appeared from hiding. He rocketed forward, moving his squad further up and past the two platoons of Eurasian soldiers.

"It looks like these forces were already on their way to the ship before we attacked." Athrun appeared next to Dearka, reloading his rifle.

Dearka laughed, "So our luck is just shit."

Athrun shrugged, "Maybe."

"What kind of response is that?" Dearka sneered, "So what's the plan? Yzak's squad is down half its strength and it is only going to get worse if he keeps forcing his team forward."

Athrun nodded, "Yzak will get these guys' attention. I'll move my squad up and we'll breach the legged ship."

"Using Yzak's aggressive tactics as a distraction?" Dearka whistled, "Cold."

Athrun glared at him, "It's necessary. This mission needs to get done. For Rusty, Miguel, and all the others."

"Nice justification." Dearka said, firing a spray of bullets that forced a group of enemy soldiers back behind cover. "But Yzak is my friend so I would rather not sacrifice him so you can get revenge."

He looked at Athrun, "You break in, Yzak will follow you and my squad will hold here."

Ahtrun looked shocked, a facial expression that Dearka would have found funny if they were not surrounded by hails of bullets.

"Dearka…" Athrun's face was grave and so incredibly serious that Dearka laughed.

"What the hell is that look for?" Dearka demanded, "I'm not being noble. I just don't like close quarters combat." He killed another Eurasian soldier before getting behind cover, "And don't take too long or I'll abandon both of you."

Athrun's face worked through several emotions: Gratitude, annoyance, concern, but he expressed none of them in the end, he just nodding silently and moved back towards his squad.

_I can read that guy like an open book. How annoying… _Dearka reloaded his rifle again and smirked, "I better be careful. The last thing I want is to be a hero."

Cesare and his squadron managed to avoid any loses during the initial bombing and the chaos that resulted. Waiting for their Captain and XO meant that all the Moebius units were grounded when the bombs went off. A fact they were all grateful for once they launched out into the hanger and saw the carnage.

The main gate now blocked off, they and the other Moebius squadrons were to leave the base out of auxiliary tubes. Meanwhile the rear gate was being opened to let the surviving ships out; however, Garcia had ordered bomb diffusion crews to examine the other side of the port to make sure more bombs were not planted there. Thus their warships were unlikely to emerge any time soon.

The Moebius teams would have to deal with the enemy until the surviving defense fleet launched, which in turn meant that the battle would rely almost solely on Cesare and his skills. His squadron might have been the best stationed on Artemis, but that was not saying much when compared to the rest of the "pilots" on the base.

Cesare led his squadron out of the base, flying in formation around the curvature of the asteroid heading towards the flashes of light where the other mobile armors were engaging the ZAFT mobile suit. Sending one ZAFT mobile suit against Artemis and by extension, himself, was insulting to Cesare. After all, he could take on five GINNs at once; however, Cesare could forgive the coordinators because it was a G-Weapon. Everyone made such a big deal out of the new mobile suits that he hoped this one lived up to the hype. _Hopefully this captured machine will be more of a challenge then a regular GINN._

Radio traffic interfered with the rest of Cesare's thoughts as screams from the already engaged mobile armors filled his cockpit.

"I can't get a lock!"

"My whole squadron…"

"Bastard!"

"The rounds bounced right off!"

"Fast! Too fast!"

"….getting slaughtered…"

Cesare flicked his radio over to just communication with his squadron. "Looks like things are going pretty well out there for everyone else." He said dryly over the screams.

They were almost in the area of engagement now. "But regardless of the enemy, the one rule of the Iron Chain Squadron does not change. What is that rule?"

A chorus of voices filled his radio, "Don't get in The Reaper's way."

Cesare grinned like a child on Christmas, "Exactly."

The hatch exploded inwards and Athrun led the charge into the legged ship.

Dearka was still covering their back, thus it was just his and Yzak's team entering the white warship. Counting Yzak and himself, they were eight. Dearka had five outside with him, meaning that they had lost almost half of the twenty ZAFT marines they had at the start of the mission.

If he had a moment, Athrun would have lamented the bad luck of getting hit with two additional platoons of Eurasian foot soldiers right before they were about to enter the legged ship, but there was no time for that reflection.

They had blown open a small hatch that was next to one of the large hanger doors that the legged ship used to launch mobile suits and mobile armors. Athrun was not sure how much deeper into the ship the main hanger was located, but chances were it would not be far. Currently they were all floating down a longer launch tube; the room was dark and silent with the exception of the intermittent pattering of feet as the ZAFT soldiers pushed themselves along the expansive tube.

"Stay sharp everyone." Athrun ordered, "Any contact?"

"None, sir." A marine responded, shining his rifle's light into the far corners of the tube.

Yzak was ahead of the team, but he paused once he got to a small side door, he nodded to the first marine who reached him and opened the door without stepping through, waiting to see any reaction.

The marine peered around the door made the 'all-clear' sign with his hand. Yzak sprinted around the door and the rest of the marines with Athrun followed.

Now they were in a small hallway that led to another door. A glass window faced out into the hanger. "There it is." Yzak commented. The grey mobile suit was unmistakable. It was the Strike.

"A lot of guards." Athrun commented and his eyes fell on a woman with red hair and a lab coat getting pushed towards the cockpit of the G-Weapon by two guards. She seemed to be arguing furiously with them, but with the distance and glass, Athrun could not tell what she was saying. _Is that the pilot?_

"They seem to know our objective, sir." A marine said, "More contacts entering the hanger."

He was right. A door flew open on the hanger and in floated several more soldiers.

"Obviously they saw us break into the ship and I'm sure they can figure out what we want." Yzak sneered, "Naturals are stupid, but they aren't brain-dead."

"We need to get this done before more show up." Athrun said, "Everyone get ready." The marines nodded, several checking their rifles and others reading grenades.

A hand fell on Athrun's shoulder; it was Yzak using a direct line to his space suit. For once he did not sound arrogant or angry, he sounded almost professional. "Take the last of the explosives with you. I'll deal with the guards."

"I'm surprised you don't want to destroy the Strike." It was true; Athrun was more surprised by Yzak not wanting the glory than by how out of character he sounded.

The anger came back into Yzak's voice, "Don't give me that bullshit Zala! As much as I hate to admit it, you have more of a stake in this mission than I do."

"Good to go sirs." A marine said, everyone around them nodded, Athrun gave them a thumb up but Yzak was still gripping his shoulder. He started speaking fast.

"Look Zala, you already screwed up once with the Strike. I'm being nice and giving you a chance to correct it for Rusty and Miguel. I don't give a shit if you blow yourself up with the Strike, just get this mission done and maybe earn that Red uniform for a change." He pushed himself away before Athrun could respond and went to the small door leading into the hanger.

"Hit them hard and fast. Let them recover and we'll get wiped out." Yzak cocked his rifle, "Let's go!"

"Look I'm telling you I lied!" Seis Fatale's loud voice could be heard from where Cagalli and Kira hid down below a grate next to the Strike's foot. The crawlway led them on a slow trek through the _Archangel_ until they came out under the floor of the hanger. Once they reached that point the two had stopped, partly because neither one of them expected so many guards to be in the hanger, and partly because of the announcement made by the Eurasian forces that ZAFT was attacking Artemis.

Kira hoped that the attack would make the guards leave the hanger, but the reverse occurred. It seemed like most of the guards on the _Archangel _were now inside the hanger bay.

"I never locked the Strike down. I don't know who did, but I just said that stuff to stop you brutes from hurting that little girl!"

"Shut it." One of the guards growled harshly, shoving Seis back into the cockpit of the Strike. "We already confiscated that data drive you had in your pocket. Only someone who worked on this would have something like that. Stop stalling and unlock it. My superiors want this done NOW!"

"ZAFT is attacking, right?! Who do you think would pilot this thing even if I did unlock it? You want to move it in this situation-" Seis voice suddenly stopped and the sound of her body hitting the walkway could be heard.

"Shut the hell up or I'll hit you again! I can see you're lying. Now do what I SAY!"

Kira did not realize that he had started moving, but the next second Cagalli was pulling him back as he tried to jump up through the grate and get to Seis. "Idiot!" Cagalli's voice was a hoarse whisper. "You'll get shot! Do you want to die?!"

Kira looked back at her widely, in truth his body had just started moving without him realizing it, but before he could apologize the hanger erupted in gunfire. For a heart-stopping second Kira thought the guard had shot Seis, but the screams and amount of gunfire did not add up.

Kira looked out and saw a group of ZAFT soldiers firing into the hanger. Several explosions tore across deck, killing several guards.

Screams and shouts filled the hanger.

"Get back here!" A voice yelled, and Kira looked up to see Seis kick off from the walkway and head towards a side door that would lead her out of the hanger.

Fortunately for her, Seis made it to the door without being shot by a stray round. The woman opened the door and rushed away; however, the guard that had beaten her was right on her heels. Swearing loudly, he clenched at his bloody shoulder, shot by one of the ZAFT attackers.

Not letting Cagalli stop him again, Kira burst out of the grate and headed towards the door that Seis and the guard just left.

Athrun made it to the cockpit of the Strike, explosives slung over his shoulder. He killed one of the guards near the Strike and wounded the other—who had promptly ran away during the initial attack. Currently Yzak and the rest of the marines were forcing the Earth Alliance back from the Strike. ZAFT had the upper hand, but it would not be long before they were overwhelmed by numbers and who knew how long Dearka could hold out.

"Damn it." Athrun muttered, the Strike's OS was already booted up, but it seemed to have some kind of lock in place that prevented it from being operated or even worked on beyond the basic functions. _Did they anticipate our objective that far in advance?_

Privately, Athrun had hoped he'd be able to capture the Strike—fulfill Rusty's final mission. Instead all he could do was steal the data. All Athrun needed was a few minutes.

_In the meantime…_

Athrun pulled himself out of the cockpit and swung himself up to the front of the Strike. _I'll place the charges_.

"Hold it right there!" A commanding voice took him completely unaware. It had authority and power; it cut right through the gunfire and explosions that filled the hanger.

"Drop your weapons! Do it now!"

The voice was female.

"If you don't do what I say, I'll shoot." The woman was on the catwalk, Athrun was not sure if she had come from the door at the start of the platform or had floated up from the ground. Either way, the look on her face, the lack of tremors in how she held the pistol made Athrun acutely aware that she probably was not bluffing. She would pull the trigger. "Raise both hands above your shoulders!"

Athrun considered the pistol in her hand. Could he dodge it if she fired? Or was she too close? And yet, something about her seemed familiar. Was it her blond hair?

"Didn't you hear me? I'll shoot you. I mean it."

Athrun noticed the pink uniform. "A trainee? I'll never hear the end of this... Aren't you scared?"

Now that the woman was closer Athrun could see that she was closer in age to a teenager—his age. "Last chance! Drop it! And those bombs you have too!"

Athrun let go of his rifle and unslung the charges, mind in a whirl. He still had his knife stored in the back holster. If the girl did not see it he might have a chance. Athrun raised his hands and started walking towards her.

"If this is what a single recruit can do, maybe the naturals have hope." She had not shot him when she could have; Athrun had been completely unaware of her presence and in such a chaotic situation that would have been the best opportunity—shoot first, question later. Exactly what Athrun would have done that if their situations were reversed, but maybe this trainee had never shot anyone before?

Maybe he could use that, get the drop on her, and finish the mission.

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer!" For the first time, worry came into her voice. She was nervous, but trying to hide it.

The feeling of familiarity came unbidden again, making Athrun pause. _"What is going on here?" _Athrun thought.

"You're a ZAFT red, you must be in charge. Order your men to stop!"

"If I don't?" Athrun said causally.

The girl grabbed her pistol with both hands and pointed it towards Athrun's face. The threat was unmistakable but so was the hesitation.

Athrun blitzed towards her, knocking the pistol from her with his left hand, drawing his knife from behind him with his right. He stabbed towards her belly.

He saw her eyes at that exact moment: Amber, full of shock, fear, and in a split second, recognition. If it was not for his coordinator reflexes, Athrun would have stabbed her.

Athrun was fast, fast enough to stop himself mid-stab. The knife had pieced her clothes, poking just above her belly button.

"Athrun?" Cagalli said, her hands which were raised up in a shielding motion slowly came down to rest on Athrun's helmet.

"C-Cagalli?"

* * *

**Author's note: WHAAAATTTTT? How do those two know each other? What is going on? They don't meet until later in the series, right?!**

**All will be explained next chapter. I will say this though; events have been tweaked, so it is possible that maybe some of the events happened BEFORE Origin started; just keep that in mind. Why did I do this? Because leaving everything the same would be boring as a writer. I could do that, but I would just be phoning it in. You love these characters, so why just do the same thing you watched in the anime?**

**Anyway, self-deprecation aside, please drop a review. I am uploading consistently BECAUSE of your support, but I could always use more. **


	9. The Imperfections of Memory

**Author's note: **

**Some of you were scratching your head and going, "Huh these events are a little rearranged." I am taking some creative liberties in order for my story to better follow Gundam the Origin's story. That is why Flay's father died so early and why Mu will be introduced later (but sooner than you may think)! **

**And that rolls into why Kira isn't as prominently featured this arc, I personally think that he is still an active player (so I disagree with the idea a reader floated that he isn't the protagonist). It is true that Kira hasn't gotten into the Strike for a few chapters, but that is intentional because as of now it doesn't make any logical sense for him to be inside the Strike from a story perspective. I'm establishing all the characters, Kira included, and building up things that will be paid off later. It is important to set up a story with an actual foundation, rather than just having Kira go through the typical moments you remember from the show. This story isn't a string of moments with Kira always at the center; I want it to be a narrative that follows a set of characters with their own drives and motivations with moments that organically develop. **

**As for when Athrun will learn that Kira is in the Strike and vis-versa, well . . . that would be telling. For reference, let's look at Code Geass. It is a show that put two friends on opposite sides of a conflict but builds up the discovery of their respective identities throughout. Those moments of discovery are some of the best in the entire show. Will my reveals take as long though? Probably not.**

* * *

_To counter the threat of another nuclear attack, ZAFT decided to employ Neutron Jammers (N-Jammers), devices that nullified nuclear fission reaction via blocking the movement of neutrons. These devices were dropped onto Earth during the initial phase of ZAFT's Operation Uroboros on April 1st, CE 70. As a result, a massive energy crisis unfolded thanks to nuclear reactions in power plants being unable to function. During the second phase of Operation Uroboros, the real offensive on Earth took place, helped by the African Community and Oceania Union, ZAFT gained a solid foothold on Earth. _

Excerpt from _The Great War: Volume 1,_ by Tachkasy

* * *

**Phase 9:** The Imperfections of Memory

_Cagalli slowly stalked forward, arms stretched out to either side to block her quarry's escape. The cat was quick, but she was determined._

_The animal was black with a white tuft of fur in the center of its chest, which was how she could tell that it was the right target out of all the myriad of felines in the yard. The mansion Cagalli was staying at while her father conducted his business was unoccupied for most of the year. It was that reason why several stay cats from the lunar city had moved in, bred, and now had the run of the grounds. _

_Cagalli hated going on trips with her father, she was always expected to meet "important people", learn their names, and worst of all, wear dresses. If all that was not bad enough, it was also incredibly boring._

_In order to entertain herself this time, Cagalli badgered Kisaka—her family's bodyguard—about teaching her how to fight. After spending time with other high-ranking women, she could not bear the thought of being so prim and 'lady-like'. The women and men she often met were soft, weak, and knew nothing of adventure. Cagalli hated them; she wanted to run, play, and get into fights! If her dress got torn in the process, who cared? She should be allowed to do whatever she wanted, her father was important enough to allow that, right? _

_Wrong. Her father's status did one thing, restrict her. He had even been discussing who she should marry! It was not fair!_

_Which is why she took advantage of her father being in meetings all day to finally get somewhere with Kisaka and there Cagalli found success. He promised that if she could catch a cat of his choosing, he would teach her a little self-defense. Only she had to do it before they returned to Orb. _

_Cagalli took to the challenge eagerly, how hard could it be? After half a day of chasing the cat, Cagalli was nowhere closer to getting the furry devil. It was licking a paw now, like it could not care less about Cagalli's presence. Little bastard! _

_Cagalli glanced up to the horizon, noting that she was slowly getting closer to one of the walls of the lunar city. The ground was no longer green like near the mansion, but rocky and uneven. There had been signs warning against entering the area, but Cagalli ignored them. The greater the risk, the greater the reward; Kisaka had said that once and her father always told her to listen to him. _

"_Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" Cagalli said, taking another step towards the cat, which stopped licking its paw and stared curiously up at Cagalli. She crept closer, but her foot suddenly broke through the ground and Cagalli stumbled causing her prey to spring up, ready to run. _

_Cagalli muttered darkly to herself and slowly pulled her foot out of the hole she made. The ground seemed a little unstable; she would need to be more careful._

"_Hey!" The voice came from behind her. Cagalli turned and saw a boy about her age walking quickly towards her. They were about the same height, but he had dark blue hair and sparkling green eyes, features she noticed immediately despite the distance that separated them. "This area isn't safe you know! You should get out of there or you'll be in trouble!" _

_Cagalli frowned, who the hell was this boy to tell her what to do?! Scolding her like he was an adult. What a goody-goody. "Why should I? Go away!" She turned back to the cat and took another step towards it, but her irritation made her step too hard and her foot started sinking again, she tried to pull back but her abrupt movement made the cat sprint away. With an unlady-like curse, Cagalli started to run after it, but the ground she'd been standing on gave way beneath her feet. With a grasp, Cagalli fell in darkness. _

_Before she lost consciousness, Cagalli could have sworn she felt someone grab her hand._

_When she opened her eyes, Cagalli first noticed that her head seemed to be resting on some sort of pillow and that there were bright flashing lights off in the distance. She like out a moan, her left arm hurt, especially around the shoulder. It felt like that time she had been playing an intense game of tag with the neighborhood kids and dislocated her arm. Both times hurt a lot, but she'd refused to cry in front of children her age, instead she got home and had Kisaka help her put the joint back into place. It was only after, tucked away under the covers of her bed had Cagalli allowed herself a cry, quietly._

"_Mistress Cagalli." The tall, dark skinned man loomed over her, it was then Cagalli noticed that there were several faces around her. Most she recognized, but a few were unfamiliar. "Are you okay?" The man, Kisaka asked, his face was right over her head, his hands clutched around her arms. _

"_I…umm…yeah…"_

"_She'll be a little woozy." One of the unfamiliar men was saying, "But despite some bruising she seems fine." He shined a light into Cagalli's eye, she jerked away unhappily. "Pupil dilation is normal." The man stood and nodded to someone Cagalli couldn't see. "She doesn't need an ambulance! Let's head out Abed."_

"_Thank you." The Kisaka said, but the other man shrugged. _

"_I'm not the one you should thank. That boy saved her life."_

_Cagalli frowned; she had no idea what they were talking about. She was still trying to wrap her head around what had happened. She had been chasing the cat and almost caught it, but some annoying boy showed up to lectured her._

_Was it all a dream? Cagalli thought but dismissed it. It had been real! Unwilling to let the mystery stand any longer, she slowly sat up, much to the chagrin of everyone around her. _

"_Easy Cagalli." Kisaka said, supporting her back with his large meaty hands._

"_Kisaka…" Cagalli muttered, her words felt thick, "What happened?"_

_Kisaka looked pale, "It is my fault. I never should…" He shook his head, "You almost fell. The area around here is unstable."_

"_Oh." Cagalli looked around; half the mansion's staff seemed to be around her. Many looking at her with wide eyes, others whispering to each other and a few more clustered in a circle around the boy from before._

_Cagalli blinked. The people around the mysterious boy were the security staff and all of them were glaring down at the small, blue haired kid. _

"_Your father will never forgive me, not that I should be forgiven." Kisaka went on, "My duty was to protect you and I failed, I am truly sorry Cagalli, I'm so ashamed."_

_Cagalli was only half listening; she was staring at the boy. The group around him seemed to be drilling him with questions and it was clear even with her half-awake, pain-med addled brain that he was getting nervous. _

"_That boy…" Cagalli said, cutting Kisaka off, "Why is he still here?"_

_Kisaka paused and looked over at the other child, "Yes, well…I guess he saved your life. He said that when you fell he grabbed your hand." _

_Cagalli said nothing, slowly Kisaka's words started to take on meaning. "Wait…he saved my life?" The annoying goody-two-shoes grabbed her hand when she fell? How did he get over to her so fast? He was yards away!_

"_Yes, I suppose."_

_Cagalli felt something hot flood her face. A boy. Saved her. Looking at the boy—her savior—more closely, he looked all the more like a pretty boy. Cagalli frowned, he reminded her of the children of her father's associates. Children who never got dirty or ever played outside, instead they spent their time studying or learning music or some other boring activity. Someone like that saved her?!_

"_Let's get you home, we need to get you cleaned up before your father gets home. I will take whatever punishment he deems fit." Kisaka helped Cagalli to her feet and tried to lead her towards the mansion, but she stopped and turned back towards the boy. Cagalli had never felt this way before—embarrassed and yet somehow pleased—what was she supposed to do in this situation? Leave without saying a word? _

"_Wait." Cagalli stopped walking, "Give me a second." She turned back towards the boy._

"_Mistress Cagalli, we really should get you back." Kisaka called after her, confused. _

"_I just need…" Cagalli trailed off; in truth she did not know what she 'needed' but that was not stopping her. She walked quickly over towards the boy._

"_He didn't convince you to go into this area, did he?" Kisaka asked following her._

"_Don't be stupid." Cagalli said, "I want to talk to him, alone."_

_Kisaka, still eyeing the boy suspiciously, waved at one of the security officers, who nodded and within seconds the guards walked towards Kisaka, leaving the boy standing by himself. Cagalli hurried over to him._

"_You're okay!" The boy said, smiling widely at Cagalli, his innocent face brightening. _

"_Yeah…" Cagalli muttered, wondering why her face felt so hot. She should thank the boy, but now that it was time for it, she found her voice thick. Cagalli glanced around and found that almost every eye was on her and the boy. _

_She bristled and glared at every eye she met. Many averted their gaze or at least, pretended too. _

"_Sorry about your arm. It got pulled when I dived to save you. Awkward angle." The boy was looking at her shoulder with concern, "Is it okay?"_

_Cagalli looked down at herself, only then realizing that she was wrapped in a large brown blanket. She was bundled up so tightly she could barely move her arms. She let out a sigh; clearly this was Kisaka's doing. "It's alright, doesn't hurt." She shrugged the arm several times to prove her point. "Sorry about them…" She motioned over her shoulder at Kisaka and the guards. _

"_They are pretty scary. They seemed to think that I pushed you into that hole or knocked you out. When all you did was faint when you fell."_

"_I…WHAT?" Cagalli snapped, "I did not faint."_

_The boy blinked at her in surprise, "Yes, you did."_

"_Did not!"_

_The boy frowned at her, "Did too!"_

"_I did not!" Cagalli tried to sound intimidating, but she could hear the whine in her voice. _

_The boy crossed his arms, "Yeah? What do you call it?"_

_Cagalli looked away, aware that everyone was staring at them again. "….passed out…"_

"_What did you say?" The boy asked._

"_Passed out!"_

"_Passed out?" He spoke the words slowly and carefully, testing each syllable. It made Cagalli squirm. _

"_Passed out." She said again, nodding with vigor. _

_They both were silent for a moment, which the boy broke by bursting out laughing. _

"_What's so funny?" Cagalli grumbled, but she found herself smiling in spite of herself._

"_You. You never quite give up now do you?" The boy's green eyes seemed brighter._

_Cagalli looked away, blushing. "Never."_

"_So…I guess I'm good?" The boy looked at the adults standing a few meters away. _

"_Yeah…ummm…thanks." Cagalli could not bear to look the boy in the eyes; if she did, Cagalli knew she would die of embarrassment. Instead she thanked the boy's shoes. "Thanks for…saving me."_

_Before the boy could respond, Cagalli did something that some would consider 'lady-like' for the first time in her life. Before she could second guess herself, she darted forward and kissed the boy on the cheek. Now redder than a tomato, Cagalli drew back, the boy had one hand pressed to his check, his eyes were huge and he was blushing too. _

"_Bye." Cagalli turned and walked—ran—back to Kisaka. Before she was halfway there, the boy suddenly called, "Athrun!"_

_She turned back, the boy pointed at his chest. "M-my name is Athrun. What's your name?"_

"_Cagalli." She responded instantly. _

"_Y-y-y-you're…v-very pretty….Cagalli." Before she could respond, the boy named Athrun ran away, disappearing into the trees at lightning speed. _

_She watched him until he was out of sight and as she walked back to their mansion; Cagalli kept repeating his name to herself. _

"_Athrun…Athrun….Athrun…"_

**-Earth Alliance Warship, **_**Archangel: Hanger**_

"Athrun?" Her hands were on Athrun's helmet. Amber eyes filled with a mixture of fear, surprise, and happiness despite how her chest was millimeters from his knife blade.

Horrified at what he had almost done, Athrun back away from Cagalli, floating back against the guard railing. _Impossible. There is just no way. _Athrun's mind spun and he gripped the railing hard, trying to steady himself both body and mind.

Cagalli's hands were still outstretched; the shock on her face was slowly disappearing, getting replaced by anger—no, outrage.

Athrun struggled to get himself under control. After the day they met—the day he saved her life—he saw Cagalli a few more times from afar, but they never spoke and then he had moved away to the PLANTs. Cagalli was occasionally on his mind, a pretty girl he saved, a life he protected.

And now it was a life Athrun had almost taken away.

Athrun glanced down at the knife he still clutched in his hand. What was he supposed to do now? The Strike's data was recovered, but the machine still needed to be destroyed; however, somehow Athrun doubted Cagalli would let him blow up the G-Weapon. He noted that Cagalli was eyeing the pistol floating between them, it was closer to her, but he was faster.

Suddenly a yell came up from below Athrun, he glanced down and saw another Earth Alliance soldier in a blue cadet's uniform pick up a wretch on the ground and hurtle towards him, brandishing the tool.

Athrun did not hesitate, he moved forward with lightning speed, snatching the floating pistol out of the air. Ignoring Cagalli's cry to 'wait', Athrun pointed the loaded side-arm at…_**Kira?!**_

The approaching brown haired cadet looked to be the same age as Athrun's childhood friend, the one from the Moon Base all those years ago, but that was impossible!

The pistol fired, snapped up, but instead of shooting the approaching figure, Athrun instead targeted the wretch, knocking it out of the boy's hands. Next he ducked into the Strike's cockpit and removed the data disk, turning quickly. Athrun looked wildly up at Cagalli, her hand outstretched towards him, pleading with him to 'stop'. Athrun felt the world spin again. First Cagalli and now Kira?

_Am I going insane?_

"Athrun!" Cagalli screamed, rushing towards him.

Athrun did the only thing that made sense now that the primary objective was complete. He fled.

Athrun flung himself off the catwalk, leaving the bombs behind as he went. Yzak, seeing his retreating form, fired a signal flare into the hanger. The light illuminated everything in a red hue.

The surviving ZAFT forces pulled out of the hanger, leaving it scarred and colored with the blood of the fallen.

When they were halfway down the launch-tube, Yzak caught up to Athrun. Before the white haired pilot could open his mouth, Athrun spoke, "I didn't plant the bombs."

The look on Yzak's face almost made Athrun want to laugh out loud. A mixture of shock, fury, and disgust.

"You. WHAT?!"

"I got the data, but I was driven off before I could place the bombs."

It seemed as if Yzak could not decide what he wanted to do more, go back and finish the mission or shoot Athrun right in the launch tube. "I…what…you…why are we …?"

"Focus on getting out of here. Making sense of everything can wait." Athrun said.

_I wonder who I am telling that too._

When they emerged into the Artemis port, the situation with Dearka's team had become desperate, but with the added boost of firepower from Athrun and Yzak's surviving forces, the beset ZAFT troops were given some wiggle room.

"Finally." Dearka said dryly. Athrun saw that he had almost finished bandaging his shoulder from a graze. Using his teeth, Dearka pulled the white bandage tight around the suit before sealing it with gel. "I was honestly about to…" Dearka must have noticed the look on Yzak's face. "What? Don't tell me we failed."

"Yes! We failed! All because of Zala!"

"We got the data."

Dearka looked between both Yzak and Athrun and let out a sigh, "Shit." He stood up from behind the crate he had been hiding behind and opened fire, hitting a Eurasian soldier with deadly accuracy despite his wounded arm. "Explanations can wait for later. Let's get out of here."

Athrun fired his rifle around their cover, wildly aiming in the direction of their attackers, with luck it would keep their heads down. "Agreed."

"That's a first." Dearka pulled out his flare gun and fired it into the air. The surviving ZAFT forces started to disengage—fleeing the area with precision timing, not letting one member move without another covering them.

Before he could run from cover, Athrun was grabbed by the front of his suit. He found himself nose to nose with Yzak and a pistol poking his belly.

"I gave you the chance to make everything right, Zala." Yzak spat, "I thought there was no way you could screw up, not when this was so 'personal.'

Athrun found he did not know how to respond, his mind was still on the blue uniform cadet that looked like Kira, charging at him.

Yzak growled, "I should shoot you right now."

"BUT," Dearka interrupted, pushing the two of them away from each other. "He won't because we need every man to get out of here." He winced and rubbed his arm. "So save the fighting for when we get back. You both can shoot each other there. Or have pistols at dawn. Or whatever the shit, I don't really care!"

Athrun nodded dumbly and Yzak cursed under his breath, but otherwise did not press the issue. With a quick look above the crate, Dearka motioned for both Athrun and Yzak to follow him. Together all three ZAFT reds burst from cover, firing a storm of bullets at the Eurasian defenders, escaping back into the flames that marked where the bombs had gone off.

The Eurasian forces seemed happy to oblige ZAFT in their retreat. Hardly any of them pursued and those who did stopped once ZAFT exited the port.

"Guess neither of us wanted to be in that fight any longer than we had too." Dearka chuckled, but Athrun noticed he was holding his sealed shoulder. The wound must bedeep.

"You okay?" Athrun indicated the bandage.

"Just a graze, hurts like a sonofabitch though." The soldiers were now at the point where the Blitz had dropped the cables. One of the green suited ZAFT soldiers fired another flare into space, letting Nicol know they were ready for pickup. "I have never been shot before." Dearka went on, "I don't recommend it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Athrun glanced back at the fuming Yzak who was staying as far away from Athrun as possible. _I guess I should consider that a good thing_.

**Outside Artemis Base**

"Had enough?" Nicol asked no one in particular, deadpan. He was surveying the wreckages and debris of the many Eurasian attackers.

Nothing in the area was moving, but Nicol knew that did not necessarily mean that every enemy was destroyed. That being said, Nicol seriously doubted the enemy was hiding to ambush him; they were only trying to survive at this point. Nicol could not blame the Eurasian pilots, this was the first time he had used the Blitz against the Earth Alliance and the destructive power was beyond anything he imagined.

No mobile armor could stand against the Blitz, Nicol cut down Moebius after Moebius. Several squadrons were better than others; using different formations and strategies that would have worked on ZAFT GINNs—unfortunately for the Eurasians—all their attempts were made meaningless by the Blitz's Phase Shift Armor and superior weaponry. When all their plans failed, the mobile armors tried to overwhelm Nicol with numbers—a pointless tactic because by then the Eurasian numbers were whittled down to barely a squadron.

Only a black mobile armor proved to be a slight challenge. Nicol could not get a lock on it; however, none of its weapons could damage the Blitz either, so Nicol had focused instead on that mobile armor's squadron. They were easier targets.

Now, as Nicol stared out at the tumbling, twirling wreckage, he felt almost sorry for the naturals. They stood no chance and they did not know it until it was too late.

A bright red flash of a flare caught Nicol's attention; it signaled that the troops had made it back. Nicol smiled, he hoped Athrun and the others were okay.

The black mobile suit turned away and left—leaving The Reaper, Cesare Hevalaska, to sit and stare in horror. HIs entire squadron was gone! Either destroyed or critically damaged with the pilot's fate unknown. The initial squadrons of Moebius's sent to fight the ZAFT machine were almost all blown away by the time his and the other support squadrons arrived to the battlefield. Allowing the G-Weapon to turn and take apart the Eurasian reinforcements one mobile armor at a time, leaving his team for last.

Cesare's squadron was the best in Artemis, a group of pilots who actually had talent, ability and, most importantly, Cesare Hevalaska! All of which had made no difference against the G-Weapon.

Cesare had known. He knew the G-Weapons were advanced. Why else would ZAFT steal them if they were just equal to GINNs? Why else would they pursue the warship that carried the last G-Weapon? Why else would Comandante Garcia go to such lengths to obtain the last one? Cesare had known. He knew the gap between them would be big, but immeasurable? Insurmountable?

Worse still, after Cesare realized he would soon be the only one left, he hid. The Reaper hid! Powering down his mobile armor, the famous Moebius tumbled along with the dead, just another piece of debris. The humiliation was almost more than Cesare could stand!

"I will…." He watched the blue trail of the black mobile suit fly away from the base. "I will get vengeance, on you, on those G-Weapons, on ZAFT, ON ALL YOU GODDAMN COORDINATORS!" He slammed his fist against the screen of his cockpit. "NO ONE DOES THIS TO ME! NO ONE! I AM THE REAPER! ONCE I GET A MACHINE LIKE THAT….YOU ARE DEAD! **YOU HEAR ME**?!"

There was only silence to his proclamation.

Artemis base slowly disappeared into the blackness of space, but long after it disappeared behind them Athrun found himself staring at the spot where it faded. The _Vesalius_ was nearby, but in the vastness of space that still meant several minutes away.

Everyone was silent. The soldiers with the Le Creuset team probably thought the mission was successful, but at the same time, the fighting had been so bloody that it did not feel like a victory.

_Cagalli…and Kira…?_

Athrun shook his head._ No, there is no way Kira could have been there. I was just shaken up by seeing Cagalli that I saw him. That has to be it, it must be. Kira is a coordinator. He would never fight! Let alone against his own people! It's impossible. _

**-Eurasian Base, Artemis: Command Center**

"ZAFT forces have left the area Comandante."

Gerard Garcia was surprised how calm he felt given the circumstances. He had raged at first, horrified at the damage Artemis—his base—received. Feeling naked and valuable without the Umbrella, Garcia had refused to accept what was happening, but as time passed and the battle dragged on, Garcia started to feel oddly nostalgic. He had fought battles in the past with no Umbrella and this was not the first time his was surprise attacked. Once he got over how the situation was 'impossible', Garcia was able to counter the enemy's moves. The G-Weapon outside was a trap, a trap that he needed to stop feeding. Instead he 'battened down the hatches', placing the surviving mobile armors at all entry points to the base and sent more soldiers in space suits out into the hanger to counter the small ZAFT ground force.

It had worked and the battle was over.

Reports started coming in all over the base. Casualty estimates, status of the downed warships, confirmation that there were no bombs on the other side of the port, etc. Garcia took what information he deemed necessary and slowly delegated the remaining tasks to his subordinate officers.

"Pistis?"

Garcia turned at the name; one of his lieutenants had spoken it to the ensign that was going over the status of the Agamemnon class, _Michelangelo_.

The officer shook their head. "The _Michelangelo_ got the worst of it, sir. Sunk with all hands."

Garcia let out a sigh, Pistis may have had a chip on her shoulder, but she was loyal to Garcia and proud to be a Eurasian. A quality that seemed to be in short supply these days, most Eurasian soldiers seemed to want nothing more than pretend they from the Atlantic Federation. Not the second-class soldiers they were often treated by their Atlantic Federation allies.

"Commander Garcia." It was Artemis's Chief of Security. The woman had a wild light in her eyes that spoke of the recent battle she and her subordinates fought in not long before.

"Gunnery Sergeant Roberta Sokolov, how may I help you?"

The gunny saluted smartly, "We captured three members of the _Archangel _crew, and I understand they were being held on your orders?"

Garcia frowned, "Escaping from the ship?"

"No sir, they were brought into base before the battle started: Captain Ramius, Lieutenant Emena, and an Ensign Badgiruel."

_How opportunistic of them. _Garcia thought dryly. The fact was that their escape would have worked if he had been killed during the attack. Without a command structure, Artemis base would have fallen into chaos with no one to organize a defense. Under that cover it was very possible the _Archangel _could have escaped.

"Bring them back to the room they were held. I'll see to them later." He turned back to the window overlooking the port, dismissing the Gunnery Sergeant by body language alone.

The port was a disaster: Crashed ships, floating bodies of fallen soldiers, scarred and blacked metal and rock.

"One more thing, sir. It appears that during the battle ZAFT broke into the _Archangel. _They seemed to have been after the G-Weapon."

Garcia turned back to her, worry written all over his face.

"They failed, sir. My team drove them back, but we lost a lot of people."

"Reposition whatever squads you need to secure that ship. I don't want the crew getting any ideas while we are focused on repairs."

"Yessir!" Once she left, Garcia turned his attention back to the teams of officers working around him.

"Make sure the engineers give repairing the Umbrella their top priority. We can repair the rest while we are under the barrier's protection."

Garcia looked towards his lieutenants. "I leave the rest to you. I'm heading over to the _Archangel._"

Despite what the Gunnery Sergeant said, he needed to make sure the G-Weapon was safe. It was the reason for everything. The reason so many under his command had died. If it was damaged—no, Garcia could not even think about that possibility; additionally, given the last report before the attack, they were still having problems unlocking the Strike.

After all this death and destruction, it was clear to the Commander of Artemis that the kids' gloves needed to come off. He would obtain the Strike by any means necessary.

**-Earth Alliance Warship**_**, Archangel**_**: Infirmary**

When Flay Allster first arrived on the _Archangel,_ she had been in shock and as such, understood little of what was going on and where the ship was going. When the _Archangel_ landed on Artemis, Flay had become more aware of her surroundings, in part due to Sai. Her fiancé calmly and carefully explained the situation to Flay and what happened to Heliopolis; however, numbness was all Flay first felt when she learned that her home was gone.

Once the numbness passed, Flay realized that the thought of Heliopolis being destroyed was actually pleasing to her. Even if her home still stood, she would never want to return. The colony was where her father died and Flay knew that she would be unable to look at it the same way again.

Her last memory of the ill-fated colony was a flash of light as she was knocked off the hill where her father stood and then, the burning remains of where all those people stood.

Flay frowned, she could not remember clearly what happened after that flash of light; the memory seemed shrouded in fog. When she expressed this problem to the doctor, he said that the memory was so traumatic her brain 'buried it' to 'protect her.'

Flay vaguely recalled walking up the hill with her father and gasping at the ZAFT mobile suits, she saw someone she _knew_, but the flash of light blocked out everything else.

_The person I saw is probably dead too._ Flay sat on her bed, arms wrapped around her knees. Miriallia and Cagalli said they found her on the street and brought her back to the _Archangel._ How did she get from the hill to where they found her? What happened after her father died?

Flay's grey eyes narrowed, for some reason she thought she remembered a pair of hands grabbing her shoulders.

"Sorry it was so loud," The doctor's face appeared between the curtains of her bed, opening them slightly in the middle. "Only a few more to go."

Flay nodded and tried to smile, she found smiling very difficult these days. "No problem." This was what? The third time the doctor apologized for the noise?

"You'll tell me if anything is bothering you?"

"Yes."

"Not just physically, mentally too?"

A bubble of anger grew inside Flay. Why did he keep bringing up mental health? She would be doing better if he just stopped asking her about her feelings all the damn time!

"Yes." Flay said.

"Great. I'll be helping the latest patent." His head disappeared.

Flay knew that Artemis was attacked by ZAFT and as a result, many people had been killed by the coordinators. _By those damn monsters! _She thought.

Once the battle started, members of the _Archangel _crew tried to fight off the Eurasian troops on the ship. Why this happened, Flay had no idea. The Atlantic Federation and Eurasia were allies! Why were they fighting each other when they should be going after coordinators?

Regardless, the rebellion on the _Archangel _would have worked if not for the sudden swarm of Eurasian soldiers entering the ship to fight off the ZAFT soldiers in the hanger.

The crew of the _Archangel _were overwhelmed and surrendered before things escalated. While there were no deaths, there were a lot of injuries ranging from shattered noses, split lips, broken bones and other symptomizes of hand-to-hand combat. The infirmary had become a regular turntable of those affected by the infighting and by the ZAFT attack.

"Oh my god…." Flay heard Miriallia's voice from outside her curtains. The tone immediately drew her attention. Flay opened the curtains and the sight of the person of the stretcher made her stomach churn.

"Is that…Seis?" Miriallia asked, her face a twisted in horror.

Seis was covered in blood from head to toe. "What happened?" Tolle asked while Miriallia buried her face in his chest, turning away from the grotesque sight.

The Eurasian soldier who was at the head of the stretcher that brought in Seis, shrugged, "Not sure, we found her and what was left of two Eurasian soldiers outside this ship's hanger."

"Is she…?" Kuzzey's voice sounded like a whimper.

"Not dead, she has a pulse." The doctor had been examining Seis the moment the soldiers bought her into the sickbay. "Aside from some scrapes and bruises I don't see any major external injuries. I assume the blood on her belongs to those other soldiers?"

The Eurasian soldier nodded grimly, "It was a ghastly sight. Looked like someone threw a grenade in there, she's lucky my fellow soldiers were blocking the explosion."

Flay noticed the soldiers who carried Seis looked decidedly unhappy about what their commander said, obviously they were angry about the fate of their comrades. It was a look the commander noticed. "Which," She spoke in a louder voice, "Is lucky. She is the one who can unlock the G-Weapon."

The soldiers looked away, unable to meet the eyes of their commander.

"You have to let her rest; I don't care what you people need her to do for you." The doctor reproached, "This woman almost died."

The commanding Eurasian soldier was shaking her head, "No can do doc. I have my orders. Commander Garcia wants that woman awake, so I need you to do whatever they teach you at med-school to get her up and running."

The doctor was aghast, "You cannot be serious!"

The head soldier sighed, "Let me be clear, you either wake that woman up, or I will, but I only know harsher methods." She smiled, "They aren't pretty."

The doctor scowled, "No! I will not let you touch her!"

"I'm not giving you much of an option here." The soldier responded, her humor was disappearing.

"You will have to get past me!"

"Y-yeah!" Tolle said, gently pushing Miriallia behind him. "Me too!"

"Count me in," Sai stood next to the doctor as well.

Kuzzey opened his mouth, like he was about to agree, but he said nothing.

The soldier let out a breath, "God-dammit. You are just going to be giving yourself more work later."

The unexpected support seemed to have bolstered the doctor's resolve, but he still could not keep the tremor out of his voice. "W-what's your name officer?" He asked.

"Gunnery Sergeant Roberta Sokolov." The soldier said, before she took two quick steps forward and grabbed the scruff of the doctor's collar, in the same smooth motion she pulled out her pistol and pointed it at the nearest person next to the rebelling doctor—Sai—the barrel a few inches away from his forehead. "Wake her up. Now." The words were casual and easy, spoken almost carelessly. It was unnerving.

"Why do you want her?!" Flay suddenly yelled, drawing all the attention in the room to her. The moment the pistol was pointed at Sai an idea had come into her head, an idea that was so obvious that she didn't know why no one else had said anything.

"Stay out of this little girl." The woman named Roberta said, but Flay ignored her. She rose from her bed, her legs and back felt stiff and sour, but Flay was fueled by the determination to protect everyone in the infirmary.

"She isn't the one you want anyway!" She looked at her friends, "Right? They should be going after Kira."

"Kira?' Sokolov asked.

"Flay!" Sai shook his head rapidly.

Flay frowned, he was being stupid. "Yes, Kira Yamato. The pilot of the Strike! This woman has nothing to do with it!"

The soldier stared at her with wide eyes as Flay went on, "And for your information, he's a coordinator!"

There was a collective grimace from everyone in the room at Flay's words.

Sokolov on the other hand was speechless, but soon a wicked smiled came across her face. "Thank you very much little lady! Kira Yamato, right? We'll look into that." She glanced around the room, "But judging from everyone's reaction, I think we are right on the money." Her attention returned to Flay, "Describe him."

"My age, brown hair, purple eyes, he…" Flay paused, she never described Kira in this way before or really noticed him. "He is…good looking I suppose, but shy…"

"Ma'am," One of the other soldiers behind Sokolov spoke up, "We have someone down in the hanger matching that description. A Federation cadet that managed to get out of our perimeter during the fighting. We caught him with a blond girl."

"Yes!" Flay seized upon that comment eagerly, "She chased after him before the battle!" She felt a twinge of shame in remembering WHY Kira had run off in the first place, but she shoved it aside. Now was not the time, she was saving the day!

"Sounds like our guy." Sokolov considered for a second before looking back to the doctor, "This girl just bought you some time doctor, maybe this Kira is the one we want after all." She smiled her wicked smile, "We'll be in touch." With that, Roberta Sokolov strode from the room, motioning to her troops to follow.

The silence that followed their departure was broken by Tolle, "Why the hell did you say that?!" He asked furiously, whirling towards Flay.

"Why not? It's the truth." Flay protested. Why did she need to justify her actions?

"What's wrong with telling her that he's a coordinator?" She felt tears welling up in her eyes, why was everyone being mean?

The way everyone was looking at her—a mix of sadness, distaste, and horror—it was unfair. They were looking at her like she was crazy. "I just wanted to help that woman Seis…"

"Who do you do think the Earth Forces have been fighting all this time?!" Tolle asked disgusted, he was about to say more but Sai held up a hand to stop him.

Flay did not reply, she wanted nothing more to hid under the covers of her bed and was about to do exactly that when Jessica spoke up.

"So…she's dead?" Jessica, staring at all the blood on Seis with wide eyes, asked. "And she's was…like, the pilot of the Strike?! What are we going to do?!"

Kuzzey shook his head, "Jessica, how do you function?"

**Hanger**

They had been arguing since the battle ended.

Once ZAFT retreated down into the launch tubes, the surviving Eurasian forces had secured the area—that included Cagalli and Kira. The base was still on high alert and as a result, Kira and Cagalli had been held in the hanger. It was why they stood at the feet of the Strike and proceeded to argue over who made the 'dumbest' decision during the fighting.

"You have the audacity lecture me about being reckless?!" Cagalli growled, she was bristling after Kira yelled at her about facing off against the ZAFT soldiers. "I'm not the one who charged him with a WRETCH! Someone who—in case you forgot—had a gun!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Kira threw his arms into the air, frustration etched into every line on his face, "He was about to kill you! You are lucky I looked back."

Cagalli placed a hand right above her breast. "He wouldn't have hurt me."

"You don't know that-"

"**I do**!" Cagalli shouted, now almost every eye in the hanger was on them both.

"How?!"

Cagalli looked away, unable to meet Kira's eyes, "I just do."

Kira shook his head; they were dancing around this for the last five minutes. Kira tried to be tactful, but it soon became clear that Cagalli was not going to tell him what happened with that ZAFT soldier. The direct approach seemed to be the _only_ approach.

"It looked like you knew him." Kira said, not looking at Cagalli. "How? I heard you say his name, but I could not make it out." His eyes darted up to see Cagalli's face, she looked shocked, but the truth was written there. _So I was right…_

Now that he knew, Kira felt bad for dragging the truth out of her, "Look, I get not wanting to tell someone about knowing a member of ZAFT, but remember that I'm…well…I'm a coordinator so I kind of get it." He whispered the last few words.

"Athrun." Cagalli whispered lightly, "His name is Athrun."

Kira was stunned, "Athrun?!" The name reminded him of days long gone.

"Yeah, Athrun. When I was a little girl he saved me." Cagalli's amber eyes were distant. "I almost fell into a construction zone in Copernicus and he caught me. Quiet heroic, right?" She let out a gasp of pain when Kira suddenly grasped her shoulders, his eyes wild.

"Wait…what did you just say?! Copernicus? How many years ago? Describe him!"

Cagalli winced and knocked Kira's hands away. "Stop freaking the hell out! Goddess! It was maybe five years ago and he had…" She paused, "Blue hair, green eyes, kind of girly looking."

Kira stumbled back, shaking his head—refusing, denying the truth in front of him. "No, no, why? Why did he join ZAFT?"

"Wait…" Realization hitting Cagalli, "Do you know h-"

"KIRA YAMATO, I PRESUME?" The booming voice that interrupted them was strong and confident—a hint of a Russian accent behind the words. The woman who walked towards them was as big as the soldiers that followed her, especially her upper legs and arms which were pure muscle. While her physique was intimidating enough, the woman walked with an air of complete control—control of herself and of her surroundings, which included Kira and Cagalli.

"Yes?" Kira responded uncertainly.

The woman smiled in a way that was slight disconcerting—predatory, yet full of good cheer. "So…you're the Strike's pilot? I have someone who would _love_ to meet you."

The boy that stood before Garcia was young. Far younger than he had expected—the boy had brown hair, innocent eyes, and a shy manner, but when his female companion was dragged away to be put with the rest of the _Archangel _crew, Kira Yamato's face became hard with anger. Kira made a move to try to stop the guards but was blocked by several soldiers with automatic rifles. Garcia smiled to himself; despite Kira's youth, the boy would fight when the situation warranted it—forgetting about his own self-preservation and desperately try to save others. Garcia saw the same determination in the faces of the young men and women who were under his command, foolish bravery. It was not unique when it came to the young.

Garcia nodded to the guards, who lowered their weapons and backed away from him and Kira Yamato.

"Hello." He made his voice as charming as he could, threats could come later. He extended a hand, "My name is Commander Gerard Garcia and I'm the one in charge of Artemis base."

The boy looked uncertain for a moment, but took Garcia hand. "You must be Kira Yamato, I've heard so much about you. They tell me you are the pilot of this machine." He indicted the Strike.

Kira looked up at the grey behemoth. "I wouldn't say pilot."

"Oh?" Garcia kept his tone friendly.

"It's true that I used this machine to protect the ship, but only twice. I only did it to protect my friends."

"I understand." Garcia nodded in what he hoped was in an understanding manner. "That is a rather noble goal and impressive given your youth."

The boy refused to meet his eyes, "There are a lot of people I couldn't save. People who were hurt on Heliopolis."

"A responsibly a boy like you shouldn't have…" The boy was vulnerable, he looking for a way out of fighting. A way Garcia was happy to give to him. "Why don't you let the adults handle everything now?"

Kira looked back up at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "You want me to remove the lock on the OS."

It was not question, but Garcia treated it as such; he smiled at the young man and put a hand on Kira's shoulder. "Of course. With this machine unlocked, we'd be able to use it and its data against ZAFT."

Kira shook his head, "I can't."

Garcia frowned, but quickly turned it back into a smile. "You can. Someone with your talents…" Kira was shaking his head again.

"No, not that. I didn't put the lock on the Strike, I can't unlock it."

Garcia soaked in Kira's words before he turned around and locked eyes with Sokolov, "Gunnery Sergeant?" He kept his voice as even as possible.

Sokolov sighed, "I guess we'll bring the woman." Garcia noted that she looked appropriately embarrassed.

"Why didn't you bring her in the first place?" Garcia growled, losing some of his self-control.

"She was wounded during the attack. The doctor was throwing a tantrum. But I'll bring her here no matter what—give me a few minutes, sir."

Before Sokolov could take a step, Kira spoke up, "What woman are you talking about?"

Sokolov shrugged as she waked towards the door, "Some scientist with a silly name…Seis-"

"NO!" Kira whirled to face Garcia. "You can't do that!"

Garcia was taken aback, as was everyone in the hanger. "I'm sorry?" He asked, feeling a slight stab of anger at being ordered around by a child.

Kira pointed at Sokolov, "She just said that Seis was injured. You can't bring someone who needs medical attention down here!"

"Don't presume to tell me what to do, BOY!" Garcia snarled. After ZAFT's attack, Garcia felt like he was on the edge of a knife, but his focus on problem solving kept him away from the blade. Now he felt himself slipping. "I need that machine unlocked, if you can't do it, she will!"

"No!" Kira took a step towards Garcia and suddenly every gun in the room was pointed at the young coordinator—a fact no one in the room had forgotten. Even Sokolov had paused and drawn her side-arm, but she kept it pointed at the ground.

Garcia glowered at the boy, all pretense of kindness gone. "This is the only option left available to me. If you cannot unlock the G-Weapon, I'll find someone who will and I'll make them do it, even if it kills them!"

"She is a civilian!"

"And this is a WAR!" Garcia roared, he grabbed the boy by his collar. "Do you really think I give a damn what you think?! My job is to protect this base! If one scientist is hurt for that to happen, it is WORTH it!" He pushed Kira away from him, half expecting the boy to fall; however, the coordinator barely stumbled. When Kira looked back up at him, Garcia was unsurprised to see the fire of that foolish bravery in his eyes again. _He is probably thinking that if he can beat me up, this will stop. How childish. _

"You are a coordinator." Garcia went on, "Am I really expected to believe that you couldn't remove the lock even if you didn't put it on? I've heard what you people can do—and more! You could easily analyze this machine's data, help develop more, or even create a weapon that could be effective against its armor."

"I'm not a soldier!"

"No, but you're already a traitor to your fellow coordinators, are you not?"

Kira rocked back, stunned. "A-a traitor? Me?"

"I don't know all the details, but you've decided to fight against your fellow coordinators. A coordinator who willingly sides with the Earth Alliance could be a valuable ally."

"I…look…n-no…" The boy stuttered and fumbled around words. Garcia smiled; the fire in the boy's eyes was gone.

"This is what's going to happen." Garcia walked past the boy and looked up at face of the G-Weapon, such power—the power to protect Artemis and all the lives entrusted to him. "You will be given a chance to protect this Seis woman." He clasped his hands behind his back, the picture of military professionalism. "Try to unlock the Strike, if you fail, we'll bring the scientist and have her do it. If she refuses, I think you'll find we can be VERY persuasive."

"You can't…" Kira muttered.

"Why Mr. Yamato, shouldn't you be happy? This is what you do, right? You get into the Strike to protect your friends. If this woman is dear to you, unlock the Strike. If you fail, what happens to her will be on your hands."

"**THAT IS ENOUGH GERARD!"**

The voice was a thunderclap. The power and force behind it illuminated the whole room, drawing all attention towards its location. The man standing, leaning heavily on a woman in a nursing uniform did not look like the type of person able to command such presence. He was pale and withered, an Earth Alliance uniform hung wrinkled against him, but the deep set frown and narrowed eyes implied that it was, in fact, this old man who spoke.

When the injured man spoke again, it was weaker, but still maintained the same level of authority. "Just how much further are you going to take this, Gerard?" The voice sounded exhausted, pained, and disappointed. "Emilia would not want to see you threatening a child."

The wounded man now almost whispered, but in the hushed room it carried to everyone.

"Hendrik…" Garcia said aghast, an intense feeling of shame and guilt took root in his belly, spreading out like weeds until he felt consumed by regret.

Hendrik Tallee, previous captain of the _Dauntless_, started coughing—it was a deep, rasping cough that shook his whole body. The wounded captain would have collapsed save for the nurse who held him. "This is why I told you to take the wheel-chair." She hissed.

Garcia's eyes widened, he knew this woman!

"In almost zero gravity, I didn't think…" Tallee started coughing again, this time Garcia could see tiny flecks of blood coming out of his mouth, floating past his mustache.

"In gravity I wouldn't be able to hold you up." The nurse Garcia knew was named Jen Roddenberry, muttered darkly. She turned her attention to the nearest guard. "Gonna stand there with a finger up your ass? Do I look young enough to do this?"

The guards nearest them looked uncertain for a second before they obeyed, grabbing the Captain Tallee by the arms and slinging them around both their necks, propping Tallee up.

"Take him back to the base!" Garcia ordered, "Bring him to the sick bay and make sure he stays there."

"Gerard…" Tallee called to him once more, looking over his shoulder as the guards and the nurse floated to the door to the hanger. "Please…"

Garcia could not look him in the eye. Memories that he thought were long gone and forgotten kept floating to the surface. Memories of his academy days and Emilia kept coming hard and fast. When Garcia heard that Hendrik was on the _Archangel_, but fatally wounded, a part of Garcia hoped Tallee would die before he had a chance to see him.

The guards and Tallee left the hanger, but Jen Roddenberry stayed back at the door entrance. She gave Garcia an unreadable stare and spoke in a low voice, "He doesn't have much longer, not after this." And with that, she went after Tallee.

Kira Yamato kept looking from where Tallee disappeared, to Garcia, and back again. It was obvious that he was distraught and confused over the sudden interruption.

"How did he get on this ship?" Garcia asked, flicking his eyes towards Sokolov who still stood at the exit to the hanger, a bemused expression on her face.

"He wasn't guarded." Roberta Sokolov responded easily, "Why would we post guards on a man who is going to die?" The look Garcia gave her than was enough to cow even the big marine, "Sorry sir, that was insensitive."

Garcia sucked in a deep breath. He no longer felt angry with Kira or even ashamed with himself, now he just felt tired down to the very marrow of his bones. "Take Mr. Yamato to this Seis woman; keep them together until I say otherwise."

"Sir?"

"I'm going to get some rest and visit an old friend."

_Yes,_ _I can't keep avoiding the past._

**Artemis: Sickbay**

An hour later, after a much needed shower and failed attempt at a nap, Garcia stood looking out of Artemis' sick bay window. A few feet behind him lay Hendrik Tallee, the once strong and determined captain had no strength to keep his eyes open—they were closed, Tallee's hands clasped over his belly. He looked almost peaceful, save for the occasion coughing fits that overcame him. It was that coughing that assured Garcia that Tallee was awake. If it were not for those fits, Garcia would think that his friend was asleep or . . .

Neither had spoken a word to each other since Garcia had arrived. Instead Garcia ordered everyone in the small private room out. The only one who refused the order was Roddenberry. She stood in the corner, looking grim and moody. Garcia supposed he could have ordered her out of the room, but given that she too was from their old academy days, she had a right to be in this room.

"I wish you didn't have to see that…Hendrik…" Garcia spoke slowly, hesitantly, unwilling to explain his actions; yet, feeling that he had no choice. Hendrik was a captain after all; he lived and died looking out for the welfare of his crew. Surely he would understand why Artemis needed the Strike.

"But as Commander of Artemis Base, I deemed it necessary to put on pressure to those withholding resources that could save the lives of Eurasian soldiers."

"You can stop with the explanations," Tallee finally spoke, through the reflection of the glass Garcia could see that Tallee's hands were still clasped and eyes still shut, "You are the Commander of Artemis. You shouldn't have to explain yourself to someone ranked lower than you, unless…are you trying to convince yourself what you did was right?" The only thing that moved was Tallee's mouth and even when he finished speaking he was covered in sweat, like the very act of moving his mouth was exhausting. "I'm just an old man that was given the opportunity for one last mission—an old soldier."

Garcia smiled ruefully and looked back at Tallee, "Not at all, if you are old what does that make me?"

Tallee face broke into a smile, "Good question. I wonder…" He let out another cough, which took Garcia a moment to realize was a laugh. "It is good to see you, old friend."

"Likewise, I haven't seen you since…Emilia's funeral." Even after two decades, the word 'funeral' still bit Garcia, the memory of his wife's death still haunted him.

"I'm glad we got this chance to talk, we didn't end things well if I recall." Tallee spoke gently, his voice barely above a whisper. "One could almost forget that we had good times."

Garcia tried to keep the regret out of his voice and failed, "The academy, we were quite a pair."

"We were, but those days…I enjoyed training with you Garcia. And as I told you many times at the academy, you were destined to soar higher than I…"

"Only because you let me Tallee. Just like with Emilia." Garcia looked out the window again; he had to get this off his chest. "You let her go, you let her marry me, and you knew what kind of boost that would give me. I became Commander of Artemis because of Emilia's family."

Garcia clenched his hands into fist, to stop them from shaking. "Why Tallee? Why? Was it pity?!"

"Do you remember what that 'asshole' instructor wrote on your final evaluation?"

Garcia turned around hesitantly; Tallee was sweating heavier than before, his chest was heaving. "'Not lacking tactical skill or natural ability, but Cadet Garcia's thinking can be inflexible.'" He let out another coughing laugh. "You complained about that note, but that instructor knew you better than Emilia during those days."

"What does-"

"I would have never made Emilia happy. I had no ambition, no motivation. The only thing I could do was see people clearly. It is why I rejected her, not out of pity for you Gerard, but because I knew it was the _right_ thing to do for me, for you, and for her."

Garcia tried to speak, but found he found that his throat was as dry as a bone.

"Those youths I dared to give reign over the_ Archangel_ have both tactical skill and natural ability. The newly developed mobile suits may have the power to change the tides of battle, but that's not all, this world may only be able to be changed by the untapped strength of those youths, of all youths."

"Gerard," Tallee went on, "I have an odd thought now and again, what exactly are we leaving for the next generation? War, death, arrogance, pride, the destruction of nature, nuclear annihilation…"

Garcia looked at his feet, shamefaced as Tallee continued to speak, his voice growing fainter and fainter with every word.

"Our time to leave this world may have come, so we don't obstruct the advent of the next gener…"

The Commander of Artemis base, Gerard Garica, let out a deep breath he had not realized he had been holding. It was all on the table now, but things were not as easy as Tallee made them out to be, he could not just let the Strike get away.

It was then that Garcia realized that Tallee chest was not rising and that Roddenberry was covering her face in her hands, silent sobs racking her body.

"Hendrik?"

Garcia's old friend lay on his back, a look of contentment on his face that Garcia had not thought possible for any military men their age.

"Hendrik…" He put his hand out and clasped his now gone friend. "I…I…"

What was he doing? How could he continue to justify himself to this man? The man who had given him everything! What could he even say? He could not keep lying to himself, not after everything that had happened. He refused to dishonor his friend's death by refusing his last wish.

"Gerard." The voice was Jen's and she stared at him through red eyes. "Let the fucking ship go."

Garcia wiped the tears in his eyes away, "Alright…alright. You win Hendrik." He turned away from his two old friends and headed for the door.

_Just how foolish can one man be? Protect Artemis? Protect my soldiers? All I wanted was more power, more prestige, when none of it belonged to me anyway. The Strike is Hendrik's. How can I justify takings something of his again…?_

_**-Archangel: **_**Mess Hall**

"So…we can go?" Murdoch asked incredulously. The _Archangel_'s officers were all standing in the Mess Hall, staring at the Eurasian officers who just made the announcement to the entire room. All eyes were on the Eurasian officer with blonde tuffs of hair sticking straight out on either side of his uniform's cap.

"That is what I said, yes. Comandante Garcia apologizes for the issue with your identification and the subsequent issues that resulted..." His eyes fell on Petty Officer Pal, who had black eye, a token that resulted from the failed rebellion during ZAFT's attack. "We will be making an announcement over the intercom, but I wanted to inform the officers personally."

"What about our command staff?" Neumann asked angrily, "You took our Captain, XO, and CAG!"

The Eurasian officer, Pierre Bezukhov, nodded, "They are being brought back aboard as we speak, and that includes the members of Zero Squadron and their machines."

Neumann nodded, although he was still suspicious, he was not going to complain too loudly about the sudden change of heart from their 'allies.'

**Infirmary**

Back in the infirmary, Kira sat in silence next to the still unconscious Seis, barely processing the words spoken over the intercom about the Eurasian Forces releasing the _Archangel _from custody. One word echoed inside his head,_ traitor_. It was but a word, but it stung him deeply.

He did not even react when his friends started celebrating. Kira never thought of himself as a traitor until now. The war was always far away on Heliopolis and even after he got into the Strike's cockpit he never consider the wider implications of his actions until this moment. He fought to protect his friends, but that choice meant that he was someone's ally and someone else's enemy.

He recalled the day when he revealed the truth to his friends. They had been surprised, but said that it did not matter to them whether or not his genes had been altered. Kuzzey would occasionally tease him or ask for his help on homework, but everyone accepted him. Being a coordinator never seemed to matter much, it had sometimes been a blessing, but now Kira felt like it was a curse.

"So loud…" Seis muttered, smiling at the celebrating students. Kira glanced over at her, his heart leapt. She was conscious again!

"Seis!" Kira grasped her hand, at the sound of the name all of Kira's friend turned and rushed over. Even Miriallia who was never Seis's biggest fan, looked relieved.

"Yes, yes, yes. Fine, fine." Seis muttered, "But please quiet down. I feel just awful." She looked around, taking in her surroundings as the doctor came over smiling kindly.

"Everyone please give her some space." The doctor said, gesturing for the students to back away from the bedridden scientist. Reluctantly, Kira let go of Seis's hand and backed away, but Seis sky blue eyes caught his attention. They were staring at him, glittering with understanding and affection. Despite the circumstances, Kira felt a little better as he stepped back next to a curtained off bed.

The doctor then drew the curtains around him and Seis and the eyes were gone.

"Kira?" The voice was subdued, barely above a whisper.

Kira noticed that the curtained bed he stood next to had a crack in where the curtains joined and a pale grey eye stared out at him. Flay Allster spoke again, "Ummm, I'm sorry about before. What I said was insensitive and rude…"

Kira's heart leapt again, only this time it was not out of surprise, but out of discomfort with the topic. He still liked Flay regardless of what she said, after all, her father just died and she clearly was not in her right mind.

Flay went on, "If it hurt your feelings…"

"It is fine." Kira cut her off quickly. "Thank you for the apology though Flay. He tried to smile, "It has been a difficult couple of days for both of us. Let's leave it at that."

Flay brightened up, "Yes! Thank you for understanding." She paused, "But that isn't all…"

"Flay? How are you feeling?" Sai said coming over to Flay's bed. Not looking or acknowledging Kira' presence at all.

A reaction Kira imitated, he nodded to the crack in the bed curtains before heading for the door.

"Kira!" Tolle called and came up next to him, "Where you going?"

"Since we are free to go about the ship, I was going to look for Cagalli and…I guess make sure the Strike is okay."

Tolle nodded, "Let me and Mir help. We volunteered to help the bridge crew, remember? Besides I have had enough waiting around in this infirmary while you get to have all the glory."

Kira frowned, "Glory?"

Tolle grinned wickedly and nudged Kira in the ribs, "I heard one of the Eurasian soldiers say how you saved Cagalli during that ZAFT attack. Nice work. She is a little too fierce for ol'Tolle, but I always knew you liked the thought of taming the wild ones."

"Wild ones?" Kira asked nervously, he was not sure he liked where the conversation was going.

"You know…the ones that like it a little rough- OUCH!" Tolle let out a yelp of pain as strong hand gripped his ear and pulled it hard.

"You wouldn't be objectifying Cagalli would you Tolle?" Miriallia growled, "Wouldn't that be rude, especially right in front of your girlfriend?"

Kia tried to back away but was stopped by a glare from Miriallia. "And you…I expected better Kira."

"No! It wasn't my fault!"

"Kira…" Tolle moaned, "RUN!"

**Hanger Bay**

With the _Archangel _crew now released from the Eurasian custody. The hanger was once again filled with noise as the mechanics, upon finding the condition of the hanger following ZAFT's attack, set about making repairs to the deck. While there was little they could do to the hanger deck besides weld scrap metal to the floor, the hanger crew's priority was the doors leading into the bay. Many were broken, blow apart, or covered in bullet holes.

Next was the blood from fallen soldiers on both sides. While the Eurasian forces had removed the all the bodies of friend and foe alike, little had been done to scrub the blood that covered the floor. One of the hallways was so red that it looked like someone had painted the walls in paint, ignoring the fact that it was a human bodily fluid.

It was amidst the hustle and bustle that the members of Zero Squadron reunited. After Shoko had been taken away from Artemis' Moebius hanger, the individual members of Zero Squadron had been taken to the infirmary to be treated, and then they were separated and interrogated simultaneously. The questions ranged from personal to classified, but every single member of the Squadron had responded the same, with only the barest minimum of response. Although in Sinn's case there had not been a single word spoken by the squadron ace. The reverse was Adam's interrogation, in which he talked a lot, but most of it was 'choice-words' directed at their captors.

After the ZAFT assault, Adam, Kazaku and Sinn were taken out of their individual cells, led to a walkway the led to the _Archangel_ and were released without another word from their Eurasian guards. Adam locked eyes with Kazuki, raised his eyebrows in a question which Kazaku responded to with a shrug. Silently, the three pilots walked down the hallway, past the guards—who were now _Archangel _crew members, not from Artemis—and entered the ship. The hallway was a straight shot to the hanger and it was to there that the three pilots walked.

"From what I gather." Kazaku said, looking around the hanger. "Is that the situation resolved itself?"

Adam threw his hands up, which was difficult due to one of his arms being in a cast. A broken arm and a few bruised rib were his trophies from the _Archangel's _ambush of the ZAFT pursuers. "Hell if I know! I keep expecting us to get shot by those Eurasian guards once they realize their mistake." He winced, his ribs clearly still bothering him, "They don't seem to like me. What did I say?"

Sinn spoke up helpfully, "Shit breath, cock holes, ass-hat, cun-"

"OKAY!" Adam shouted over her, but he was grinning, "I may have said a few things. Damn Archer how did you hear that?"

"I was down the hall where you were being interrogated. My earing is approximately-"

"Three times the strength of normal humans?" Adam interjected.

Sinn blinked, "Four. And you were being very noisy."

Kazaku let out a sigh, "We really all made it." Adam and Sinn looked at him and Kazaku smiled ruefully. "We have suffered so many casualties the last few days that I thought, well…"

"That we were cursed?" Adam asked, only half-jokingly.

Kazaku let out a laugh, but there was a hint of bitterness to it. 'Cursed' was another whisper they heard about Zero Squadron when the unit started its slow decline.

"Given the nature of ZAFT's technological advantage it is only logical that a squadron like Zero Squadron, with its percentage of high risk missions, suffer casualties proportionate to this discrepancy." Sinn rattled off robotically, "In fact, compared to other Earth Alliance squadrons, factoring in…" Sinn paused and frowned. She blinked a few times and put a hand to her head. "Excuse me; I lost my train of thought."

Kazaku sucked in a breath and walked over to her, putting a firm hand on his sisters arm and steering her away from Adam, who looked surprised, both at Sinn's loss of focus and Kazaku's quick reaction; however, he knew better than to ask. When it came to Sinn, with the exception of Shoko, the veteran Squadron members knew not to pry on any classified information regarding the BCPU.

"What's wrong?" Kazaku asked, taking care to make sure his voice was both firm, yet kind. "This is the second time you have acted out of character."

Sinn looked at him, without speaking, which made Kazaku curse. "Don't give me lip Sinn. Loss of concentration during conversation is not a great sign for you. Also do you think I did not notice how you lost control against Hevalaska? You could have gotten yourself and all of us killed."

At the mention of The Reapers name, Sinn's mouth twitched which made Kazaku frown, "Stop that, he is an asshole, but he is an ally."

Sinn's mouth twitched again and Kazaku pressed on, "I don't disagree, yes he sucks. But I am asking you, what is going on? Don't make me order you to give me a status report."

Sinn's eyes stared ahead for a few seconds, but to Kazaku she might as well have been throwing a tantrum with her reticence.

"Sinn…" He hissed, but in the next instance she nodded and spoke.

"Maintenance is required on this B-CPU unit, but without the _Dauntless_, the facilities and technicians required do not exist."

Kazaku nodded, he had a feeling this was the case, "How long before serious degradation?"

"At current operating capacity, seven to ten days."

"Current operating capacity…" Kazaku muttered. In moments like this, regardless of how much he hated to, it was best to think of Sinn as a computer processing unit. In other words, Sinn needed to enter power saving mode. "Okay, we will look at making sure you rest as much as possible, see if we can prolong that time frame. Don't give me that look Sinn and stop complaining! Sleep and eat until we can figure out a better course of action. I will confirm with Shoko but I think she'll agree."

As if on cue, Shoko's floated down from the upper cat-walk, her raven hair billowing behind her. Adam waved up to her with his arm in a cast. "Hey Lieutenant! Want to sign my cast?" Adam's massive grin quickly wilted at the empty look Shoko gave him in return. Kazaku noticed it too and felt his stomach drop. He knew that look. Someone had died.

_Oh god, is it Risa?_ Kazaku thought, horrified._ Did the Eurasians do something to her!_

"Lieutenant?" Adam said, all humor gone. "What's wrong?"

Shoko landed on the deck and surveyed the three of them. "It's Captain Tallee…"

**-Artemis: Main Deck**

The funeral was a subdued affair, yet the deck was crowded, full to the bursting by crew of the _Archangel _and Artemis. Most of the base had turned out for the funeral, all in their finest dress uniforms, while the_ Archangel_ crew managed to change into fresh uniforms to attend.

Taking place on the asteroid, the funeral had started with a three-volley salute. Each shot ringing out from the base's guns—the few that survived—with the echoing sound of each shot filling the expansive room where the crowd was gathered.

His coffin slowly loaded into a pod that would be launched out into space. Pure white, adorned in the Atlantic Federation flag, the coffin was beautiful. The pod matched the white of the coffin perfectly, while the edges of the canister were adorned in gold. Despite being a Captain, Tallee was being treated to the same honors an Admiral would receive, a sign of deep respect from Garcia.

Murrue stood in front of the crew—her crew. Most of the people from the _Archangel_ had attended out of respect, not from any personal contact with Tallee. Although the few that had, mostly the surviving members of the _Dauntless_, were teary eyed or openly weeping.

_He truly was beloved. Even Ensign Badgiruel looks emotional. A captain's legacy is carried on with their crew, so I will do my best to protect your legacy Tallee. Rest well. _

"Captain Ramius." The voice was that of a whisper and it issued one of the "civilian volunteers" Cagalli Yula. "It's about the Heliopolis evacuees. It looks like most of them don't want to remain here on Artemis."

"That's to be expected." Murrue whispered back, "After that last battle and how the Eurasians treated them, I can't imagine they view Artemis as safe."

The coffin's loading was complete and the pod was sealed. At that moment, Commander Garcia saluted and everyone—Archangel and Artemis crew alike—saluted at once.

A few rows back from Murrue, Miriallia Howe looked down the line of crew to her left and right and glanced behind her. "Did Kira not come?" She asked out loud in a low voice. Tolle, who was standing next to her, shrugged. "Dunno."

"He is not here." A woman's voice said behind Mir, who jumped. "I can't imagine he feels comfortable being on this base after what Garcia said to him."

Mir saw that the voice belonged to the woman, Roberta, who had entered infirmary earlier intending to drag out Seis' unconscious body. The woman named Roberta had an easy smile, a joking demeanor, and as a result, scared the shit out of her.

Before Mir could ask what woman meant, the pod was fired out into void.

"There it goes." Roberta said lightly, "An object in space."

The funeral over, the assembled soldiers began to return to their duties and the _Archangel _crew started to make their way back to the ship. They were departing in a few hours.

Wendy stretched and yawned widely. "Goodness, I'm gonna take a shower. I want to wash that memory of that cell away." Despite the fact that the _Archangel _had been released several hours ago by the Eurasians, the group in the cell block had been forgotten until thirty minutes before the funeral when they—minus Risa—were finally released. Regardless if the mistake was accidental or purposeful, the experience had put everyone involved in an unpleasant mood.

"Good luck with that." Connor muttered, "I heard that the_ Archangel_ is rationing water and have disallowed showers."

Wendy froze, horror struck. "You cannot be serious!" Ian and Grey, both sighed simultaneously at the news. It was the first time they head of it as well, but it made sense given the how crowded the _Archangel _was after taking in the refugees.

Connor rolled his eyes, "I don't know why you care Ian. You never shower anyway, even if there was water. "

"What did I do?" Ian asked, hurt.

"Hold on." Wendy tried to interject, "What about Artemis? They have water, right?" But her question was ignored as Connor snapped back at his brother.

"You know I cannot stand tight spaces and you gave me shit anyway back in that cell!"

"I actually didn't."

"Bullshit!"

"Hey!" Wendy growled, grabbing Connor by the arm and whirling him around to face her. "Stop your childish bickering and answer me!"

"Jeez you have a strong grip. And answer what?"

"I asked you why can't the _Archangel _get resupplied by the base? Surely they have enough water."

But before Wendy had finished talking, Connor was shaking his head. "I also heard this base's reserve water supply was destroyed in the attack. They barely have enough to survive until their next resupply. I heard they are giving us plenty of ammunition and rations though. So we can all look forward to shooting each other while we die from thirst."

Wendy took a step back, shaking her head. "No." She whined, "They can't spare any? But I smell so bad, I need to shave, my hair is so greasy…"

Grey ran a hand through his hair. "Give me a few more days and I am going to look like I put jell in mine."

"Captain, can we have a word?"

Murrue and Natarle ,who were discussing repairs on the hanger bay, looked up at Kazaku and Shoko.

"Absolutely, what's the problem?" Murrue asked.

Kazaku paused, considering Natarle for a moment before going on. He did trust Natarle up to a point, but when it came to issues involving Sinn, he was hesitant to make them known to people who were not in the 'need to know' category. _But she is the XO now that Tallee is gone._

"It's about Sinn." He quickly explained her recent lapses of judgement. "The problem is that Sinn requires maintenance by technicians with the necessary skill. Without that, she starts to break down both mentally and physically." Murrue and Natarle gave each other a bewildered look.

"I am afraid I do not understand, Ensign Archer." Murrue finally said, "I thought she was your sister. I got the impression that there was something off about her and Shoko explained to me that she's a…" Murrue waved a hand at Shoko, "Remind me, you said a 'special kind of soldier,' correct?"

"I should have gone further into detail, Captain." Shoko bowed her head, "But there was not a lot of time to do so."

"Sinn Archer is not my sister by blood." Kazaku explained, "She is a Biological Computer Processing Unit, a prototype in an Alliance soldier development program. The first of her kind."

"A super-soldier." Natarle muttered.

"For all intents and purposes, yes." Kazaku went on, "There is information that I cannot reveal, but I would be willing to go further into detail about this at a later date, Captain."

Murrue looked around her, nodding slowly. The massive hall was clearing out, it was almost empty now and nobody seemed near enough to eavesdrop. "Let's plan on that Ensign, but for now, what is your recommendation?"

"The problem can be mitigated in a number of ways. I am limiting her duties, the more she rests and sleeps, the less her body will exert itself and the longer her implants will maintain themselves. Also, if we can find the right person with the technical and medical skills, we can extend her time before there are further…issues."

Natarle spoke up, "How do you purpose that someone, who has no experience in dealing with that kind of…" Natarle struggled to get out the words, "human, learn how to maintain these implants?"

Kazaku stared at her coldly, "Sinn has the wherewithal on how to maintain her body, even if she can't do it herself. While the information is confidential, I have the authority as her…" Kazaku made a face, "As her Handler, to order her to reveal the information to the right person."

"Do you have someone in mind?" Murrue asked.

Kazaku was nodding slowly, "I have a short list. I'll let you know once I have an official candidate."

"Do your best and we'll talk later."

Kazaku and Shoko both saluted, "Thank you captain." They said in unison before walking away.

Murrue watched them go, "Monstrous."

"Ma'am?" Natarle cocked her head to the side.

Murrue shook her head, "That poor girl." She now felt like weeping, not for Tallee, but at the injustice in the world. Without another word, she heading towards where Garcia stood, he was still staring at where Tallee had been launched out into space. She needed to say her farewells and get her crew and her ship off this base.

Shoko parted ways with Kazaku after she saw Adam and Murdoch talking in hushed voices. The phrase 'thicker than thieves' crossed her mind and without having to say a word, Kazaku muttered that he would 'look into it' and headed off towards the two. That made Shoko smile slightly, he knew her too well. The smile turned into a yawn.

Shoko forced down the exhaustion welling up inside of her. When was the last time she slept? Her bunk on the _Archangel_ sounded better like heaven, but she couldn't, especially while the _Archangel _was still on Artemis.

Shoko pursed her lips, and not while_ he_ was still nearby. She was one of the last to leave, Shoko cursed silently to herself since she had to walk past the black uniformed, Caesar Hevalaska. The pretty pilot looked rougher around the edges now. His eyes were blood-shot, his uniform disheveled—he had not changed into a dress uniform for the funeral—and his normally smirking face had an air of bitterness and anger smoldering underneath. He had lost almost his entire squadron, Shoko had heard there were a few survivors who were badly injured, but the Iron Chain Squadron was gone.

Shoko felt no pity for him, she suspected that Caesar's pride and reputation being tarnished was what truly impacted him, but she could not help herself from feeling like she understand a small part of the broken man in front of her.

"You know I think I get it." The Reaper muttered, his voice hoarse. Shoko paused in front of Caesar, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, but he was not looking at her. He was glaring determinately ahead. "I think I get why you are the way you are." He tried to grin, but he came out as an ugly thing, a sneer of fury. "It is perverted and horrible, this feeling inside." Now Cesare looked at her, his eyes burning, "Makes me want you even more."

Shoko did not react; she did not give him the satisfaction, but after a moment she did speak, "That feeling, go through that three more times and then see if you can come out the other side."

"It doesn't matter what I lose," Caesar grabbed the front of his pants, "_This_ will ALWAYS want you."

"Revolting," was Shoko's only reply. She left the Reaper standing there, in the dim light of the doorway.

_**-Archangel:**_** Bridge**

"_Archangel leaving_ port!" Neumann announced smartly, the moorings were cleaned, the entrance was open, and all goodbyes were said.

"Drake-class ship _Malenkov_, leaving port behind us." One of the Heliopolis student volunteers called up from the CIC.

"_Archangel_, this is Artemis control, we pray for your successful arrival at the Lunar Base."

Pal let out a derisive snort at those words, which earned him a dark look from Natarle.

"Send them our thanks." Murrue said, smiling sadly. It would take some time before the crew could forgive the Eurasians for everything they had done. She had to admit that the Drake class escort to Earth was a good place to start.

The _Archangel_ and the _Malenkov_ exited the base and accelerated, leaving the area at top speed.

Once they were out of Artemis's defense perimeter. Murrue out a small sigh of relief, who would have thought she would be relived to leave an ally's base? But after everything that had happened on Artemis, she could not say she was sad to see the ugly asteroid behind her.

"Put me through to the crew." Murrue ordered Miriallia Howe, the young woman was one of the volunteers from Heliopolis who wanted to help on the bridge. She was dressed smartly in a pink cadet's uniform and although she was a newcomer, the girl was learning how to use comms fast.

"You're on Captain." Miriallia said after a few seconds of finding the right controls.

"This is Captain Murrue Ramius." Murrue said, her voice echoing around the ship. Soldiers and civilians alike paused what they were doing and listened.

"As of now we are leaving Artemis behind us. I understand the trip had been difficult for many of us, more so for those of you who were mistreated by the Eurasian soldiers, but I promise to you here and now that we will get you to safety. Many of you know about the water rationing and many more are concerned about running out before we reach Alliance space, which is why we are redirecting to the Debris Belt. Once there I am confident we will be able to find the resources necessary; additionally, this path will allow us to avoid pursuit, avoiding any further combat that puts you and this ship in danger." Murrue paused, letting her words sink in, "I know the journey has been difficult, but if we all work together, I am confident we will prevail. Thank you." She nodded to Miriallia, who after a few seconds of fumbling, switched off the comm.

"Well I hope the civilians are satisfied with that." Murrue said, closing her eyes and leaning back in her chair.

"Captain they can't shower," Petty Officer Pal joked, "Announcing the end of the war wouldn't make them happy."

**Crew Quarters**

Was he a traitor?

Kira Yamato floated in his dark room. He heard the announcement, but the outside world seemed so far away. _I just wanted to protect my friends and avenge Flay's father._

It did not occur to him who he was fighting nor did it seem to matter at the time. If the Earth Alliance had attacked Heliopolis, he still would have fought. To Kira, the enemy did not matter. It was the people he had grown close to that were far more important than distinctions over who was a coordinator or natural.

People put too much stock in those identities and it was what started this war.

_But why do I feel guilty? Why do I feel like I'm in the wrong?_

He was exhausted, but his mind refused to allow him to sleep. The words of the Artemis commander kept ringing in his eyes.

"Kira! You okay in there?"

The voice was of Miriallia, Kira rolled over on his side facing away from the door in case she decided to come inside.

"Kira?" The next voice was Tolle's. "Listen, the Captain said that you should eat when you are hungry. So let us know if you want us to pick you up something from the Mess Hall, okay?"

Kira still did not answer, waiting to see if they would leave.

They were just thinking of him and maybe given some time, he could face his friends, but not now. He needed to think, to make sure he made the right choice. He also needed to talk to Cagalli about Athun.

Kira still found it disturbing that Athrun was aboard the _Archangel,_ fighting and killing. It was Athrun after all who promised Kira that their 'would be no war' and had often talked about how he 'hated fighting.'

"Birdy?" Kira's robotic bird chipped as it stood on Kira's side, staring down at Kira quizzically. Kira glanced at his robot. Athrun had given him the bird when they parted ways years ago. It was more than just a robotic bird; it represented his and Athrun's friendship and the time they spent together—those peaceful, bright days of Kira's youth.

And yet the war had driven Athrun to join ZAFT, to invade Artemis and the _Archangel,_ to harm the ship and its crew. Was the war so bad that it drove even coordinators' like Athrun to pick up arms?

_Athrun, what happened to you? Or . . . is this what coordinators must do now to survive? If that is the case, what have I been doing? _

"Traitor…" Kira muttered and felt tears well-up in his eyes.

**-Artemis Base: CIC**

"Do you think they will make it?" One of the Eurasian officers asked Garcia, who watched the _Archangel _and the _Malenkov_ slowly become smaller and smaller on their view screen.

"Who knows…" Garcia said, surprising the officers around him. "All we can do is pray, that ship is carrying the hopes of the entire Earth Alliance. To make matters worse, all we can spare is Commander Bezukhov and one Drake-class to escort them."

One of Garcia's lieutenants spoke up, "I don't know, they have the 'Eagle of Artemis' with them. So maybe they'll be fine."

A chorus of laughter filled the CIC. The lieutenant caught Garcia's eye and looked away, sheepish.

"Balsam Arendo will carry out his duty, I suggest you do the same." Garcia warned, before turning away and examining the sensor equipment of the area.

Yet Garcia smiled a secret smile and out of his pocket he pulled the small data drive that was found on the _Archangel _scientist Seis Fatale. On it was a massive amount of information about the G-Weapons, their design, and specs. She helped Eurasia without meaning too, despite how much she resisted. While the Eurasian Forces may have lost the Strike, soon they too would be able to develop their own mobile suits.

Garcia turned away from the view screen and let out a dry laugh. "These are truly chilly times."

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Man Gerard, Hendrik, Roddenberry and Emilia clearly have a history. Will we ever really get into it? Nope. I think you can get the jist of it—or at least the outline—but it isn't important to go into detail about what happened between them. If you think that the reveal came out of nowhere, it actually didn't. It was stated last chapter that Gerard and Hendrik knew each other. Even earlier you'll notice that Roddenberry was very close to Hendrik, in a way that expressed a long-term familiarity. **

**Anyway this was a long chapter, but thus ends the Artemis arc, now excuse me as I go plan out the next arc (which will take us to Earth). Hope you enjoyed! If so, feel free to give me some love in the review section below. The more reviews, especially thoughtful ones, will motivate me to write. You all have been great so far! Look forward to more, there is exciting stuff coming!**


	10. Echoes of Music

**Author's Note: Here is the next major story arc, I have titled it "To Earth!" This arc has a lot of similar beats you'll remember from the TV series. Once we get to Earth, things will continue to shift and change. But don't worry; there will still be The Desert Tiger, Morrison, etc; however, events will be a little rearranged and as usual, story-beats from The Origin will be evident. As the story goes on, those of you who know The Origin manga may see exactly what I'm doing. If you predict some of what I'm setting up, I promise I still have some surprises for you incoming.**

**Celline The Sleeping Beauty: Never apologize for longer reviews. I truly appreciate the support. I think your views are accurate, so please continue to share your thoughts!**

**Also, that goes for everyone. Longer reviews are better. It is a great motivator for me. Honestly the fewer reviews I get, generally correlates into a longer writing time for the next chapter. Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

_The Battle of Endymion took place on the Moon, occurring between May 3rd and June 2nd, CE 70. The battle ended following Endymion base's destruction when Alliance's own ice-melting microwave-emission device, known as the Cyclops System, reportedly malfunctioned, resulting in heavy casualties on both sides._

_Another significant battle was the Battle of Nova, in which ZAFT launched raids against Nova, a resource satellite belonging to the Republic of East Asia. After several weeks of fighting, the Earth Forces abandoned Nova, thereby allowing the ZAFT forces to claim it. Nova was moved to Lagrange Point 5, it was renamed Boaz._

Excerpt from_ The War: A Textbook for Coordinator Students, 3__rd__ edition._

* * *

**Phase 10:** Echoes of Music

**Debris Belt, Near the Ruins of Junius Seven**

"What the hell is this? How can he move like that?" Japoli screamed. His GINN flew back, desperately trying to flee. "Hisoka? Joel? ANYONE?" Japoli's eyes rolled, sweat poured down his face. They were gone: the captain, the ship, even his fellow pilots, they all were space dust!

The pirate group—Kelli's Killers—was hired to raid a ZAFT delegation heading to the ruins of Junius Seven. Kelli's Killers had but one objective: To capture the Target unharmed and leave no witnesses. The ship was called the _Silverwind_, a civilian vessel that possessed no weapons instead its defenses were two ZAFT GINNs. The Target aboard the ship deserved a better escort, but it was clear ZAFT was trying to stay under the radar to attract as little attention as possible.

The pirates had the _Silverwind's_ flight plan and devised a strategy that would eliminate both escorts quickly. They would wait, powered down until the _Silverwind _stumbled into their path and then attack with such speed and ferocity that the ZAFT GINNs would be destroyed before their pilots could react. It was a daring and risky strategy, the exact kind that Japoli liked.

One of the prerequisites of the mission was to stage it as if the Earth Alliance was responsible for the attack, that way, the finger could easily be pointed at them for the crime. This made Kelli's Killers the perfect group for the mission. The _Fool's Gold_, Kelli's Killers mothership, was a Nelson-class warship and they possessed two Moebius mobile armors on top of Japoli's GINN. Thus the pirate group would set up the ambush with the mobile armors and mothership leading the attack, all painted in Earth Alliance colors.

The surprise attack was successful: they crippled the _Silverwind_ and destroyed the two ZAFT GINNs.

Afterward, the _Fool's Gold _boarded the _Silverwind _and the pirates quickly discovered that the Target was not aboard, the crew had launched her in an escape pod during the battle and no one would admit where. Even when the pirates started spacing the crew, no one talked.

Japoli had laughed, he was a coordinator just like the _SIlverwind's_ crew, but he could not understand how his people—a group supposedly predetermined to be more intelligent than naturals—could be so stupid. Loyalty and stupidity were the same in Japoli's assessment. He feared Kelli, the leader of the Killers, but he was not loyal to her. He merely wanted to make money and she was the best way to achieve that goal.

Soon after executing the last crew member of the _Silverwind_, Japoli stopped laughing. The pirates realized that they would have to search the Debris Belt until they found the target. It would be tedious work, but they'd barely begun when ZAFT reinforcements arrived in the form of two Recon GINNs.

One Recon GINN charged Kelli's Killers while the other conducted a search of the area.

Japoli had sneered at the lone enemy as he launched in his GINN, Hisoka and Joel followed him in their mobile armors, and the _Fool's Gold_ moved behind them as support. The Recon GINN that was charging them looked a little different than the standard unit, with its black paint job and close range equipment, but Kelli's Killers were experienced fighters—Japoli thought it would be over in seconds.

Japoli first realized how bad the situation was when he heard it. The sound was the harbinger of their destruction and it that was coming from the Recon GINN, blasting across every channel. It was the sound of falling rain. A sound that was soothing to some was, in this specific context, horrifying.

It was one of _them_. One of the _four_. _Famine._

Hisoka let out a scream and spun his Moebius away from the Recon GINN, Joel's Moebius tried to open fire only for the enemy's precise shooting to tear him apart. Japoli lost his GINN's left arm and leg before the enemy was past him a second later. Japoli heard Hisoka's scream before Hisoka was gone in a fireball.

Next the Recon GINN danced easily through the defensive fire from the _Fool's Gold_, destroying its main cannon, before slowly picking apart the ship. It did so in a way that could only be described as lazy—circling the hull, blowing away missile tubes and Igelstellungs until the bridge was the only part left untouched. The GINN then destroyed the bridge moments later.

Japoli was forced to listen to the cries for help, the pleading for mercy from his captain, and he fled. It was then that he realized that when the Recon GINN had shot off his GINN's arm, it had also damaged his engines; furthermore, with the enemy's sensor equipment it would always know exactly where he was in the Debris Belt.

There was no escape.

He'd tried anyway and now his GINN was ruined, its arms and legs gone, but Japoli was still trying to get away.

"Please! Please! Noooooooo! Noooo!" Japoli shrieked. He had pissed himself. His face was contorted in terror. He didn't want to die, not in a place like this. "You are . . . you . . . you . . . you . . . you . . . you . . . you . . . you are . . . you . . . you . . . are . . ."

"You know what they say." The Recon GINN's pilot said. It was flying right in front of Japoli now, unscathed, its rifle meters from Japoli's cockpit. "Violent delights have violent ends." The sound of rain was deafening.

Japoli started to laugh; it was sing-song, manic. He felt himself shit in pure terror. "A Horseman of the-"

The sound of rain silenced the rest of what he said, the Recon GINN fired, and Japoli's GINN detonated.

_**Archangel**_**, Mess Hall**

"You know, I don't think it smells bad anymore." The big Orb pilot named Ian Buchanan said as he miserably ate the merger rations that were called breakfast. The _Archangel _was well stocked with rations after leaving Artemis—the base had plenty to spare—but the number of people crammed inside the ship meant they still had to portion the food , just in case.

"That's because you're used to the smell of unwashed bodies." His brother, Connor Buchanan said around his efforts to get the last few drops of water out of his canteen. He was rigorously shaking it upside down, while sucking on the straw.

Ian couldn't disagree. He yawned and stroked his rapidly growing beard. "I could use a shave."

Putting the bottle down, Connor was deadpan in his response, "Your hair grows fast. It's gross. Get rid of it."

"You have stubble growing too."

Kira who was sitting next to Ian Buchanan, easily overhearing the conversation, turned away from the two unhappy brothers and looked back at his friends. Minus Cagalli, they all were together: Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey, Jessica, Sai—although Sai was sitting as far away from Kira as possible—and, surprisingly enough, Flay. She had been discharged from the infirmary yesterday and despite looking a little pale, she was acting almost like her regular self.

If they were not all wearing cadet uniforms, Kira could almost believe they were back at school, hanging out in the cafeteria in-between classes.

Flay was trying to push Sai away from her, complaining about how bad she smelled. Jessica was nodding in agreement, while Kuzzey, Sai, and Tolle laughed. Kira smiled and caught Sai's eye, after a moment he nodded slightly to Kira, who returned the nod.

Although they had not spoken since their argument, now that things had calmed down, the air was slowly clearing between them. Kira still disagreed with Sai's decision to help develop and maybe fly mobile suits; however, he had to admit they got unnecessarily heated. The likelihood of Sai fighting was low. They would soon be off the _Archangel_ after all.

"Morning ladies and gentlemen." The sing-song voice of Seis Fatale chirped happily from behind Kira, who suddenly felt two hands grasp his shoulders and had a view of several strands of red hair falling in front of his face as Seis leaned over him.

"Seis!" Miriallia and Kuzzey gasped simultaneously. Tolle's eyes went wide, but a smirk quickly flittered across his lips as he noticed Kira's red face. Seis's chest was right behind his head, pressing against his neck and upper back.

"Seis, shouldn't you still be in the infirmary?" Sai asked, standing up as if he wanted to be ready to catch her.

Smiling brightly, Seis shrugged, "I'm fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises. I left last night, the doctor wanted to run all these tests and I simply don't have the time." Seis sipped something in a white mug that smelled like coffee. "Yes, yes," Seis muttered, nodding intensely, "Too much to do."

"Where did you get that coffee?" Connor Buchanan interjected, eying Seis darkly. Both Connor and his brother had stopped talking once Seis had walked up.

"Oh please!" Seis smiled knowingly.

"No, seriously-"

"I wanted to remind you all: Sai, Kuzzey, and you two brothers." Seis went on, "That at about 0900—in an hour, I'd like to start mobile suit testing. The mechanics have finished repairs and white paint jobs on those ZAFT machines. They also installed the OS R&D used when developing the G-Weapons. Remember to thank them!" Seis almost sang happily. "Those mechanics looked so exhausted that I thought they were going to die. We have two proto-GINNs and two ZuOOTs ready to go, with an additional unit in each as a spare." Seis continued, "I expect to see all of you there in the hanger. Let's make the deck crew's efforts mean something, yes? Understood?"

"I have a meeting with the Captain now, hopefully I won't be late." With that, Seis turned and walked away. "Yes, yes, so much to do. Testing to be done!" She threw her fist into the air.

Kira suddenly realized he was holding his breath and let it out slowly. He did not realize that a sheepish grin was spreading across his face. It was then that Kira noticed Tolle nodding knowingly in his direction and Kira felt himself blush again.

"I guess we should get ready." Connor said darkly and yawned, "God, I could use some of that coffee." He looked down at his brother. "C'mon, let's get this nightmare over with."

"Right." Ian rose and looked down at the clustered students. "You two should come with us." His eyes traveled to Sai and Kuzzey. "You are probably going to need pilot suits, let's get you guys fitted."

"Right!" Kuzzey stood, his face a picture of determination, but Kira could not help but notice that his hands were shaking so hard that he quickly bulled them up into fists. Kira could not fault Kuzzey for being nervous. When he first climbed into the Gundam back in Heliopolis, he had been so angry he couldn't think. The second time he'd gotten into the machine, Kira had realized—a chill in his stomach—that there was a very good chance that the cockpit was a coffin. It could be the last thing he would ever see if he got killed.

_Killed . . ._

"What are you going to do Kira?" Tolle asked, "Helping with the Strike?"

"Yeah and helping move any ice we find from the Debris Field. Lieutenant Emena also said I should run some combat simulations today if I have the time."

It had been four days since the _Archangel_ had left Artemis and in that time, Kira had spent a majority of his day working on the Strike with the help of the ship's deck crew. Despite what the Captain had said about avoiding enemies for the rest of their voyage, Shoko Emena had visited Kira the day after their departure from Artemis to ask him to assist in maintaining the Strike.

"Don't take this to mean we are going to go into battle." Shoko had said, "But I would rather have the Strike and not need it, then need it and not have it ready."

He must not have looked convinced because Shoko also had added; "Besides I think you could use the distraction." Not elaborating on her comment, Shoko left him in his room before he could agree or disagree to her 'suggestion.'

This made Kira think it was not a suggestion in the first place.

Annoyed, Kira went down to the hanger every day following their conversation and while Kira did not want to admit it, but he found that Shoko had been right. Working on the Strike was a good way of keeping his mind occupied. While Garcia's comment about him being a 'traitor' still stung, it had lost its sharpness the more time Kira put towards working on the Strike. The deck crew were also kind, no one judged him for being a coordinator, in fact, they all seemed enthused and impressed by Kira's wide range of technical skills.

He and Cagalli had talked about Athrun soon after leaving Artemis, but every time they came to the same conclusion, that Athrun becoming a soldier was not something they expected. Kira tried to press Cagalli for more information about their shared history, but she'd grown reticent over the last few days, sequestering herself from Kira and their friends. While they had been through a lot together and Cagalli had easily slipped into Kira's friend-group, it didn't change the fact that he really didn't know much about her. Where she was from, why she had been visiting Heliopolis the day ZAFT attacked, and things she'd said and done during and after the frenzied escape from the colony and Artemis.

Two days after leaving Artemis, Kira heard that there was another coordinator on the ship, someone who was locked up in the ship's brig. Curiosity piqued, Kira had tried to visit the prisoner but the guard at the door had stopped him, refusing him entry with a suspicious look in his eyes. Almost as if he thought Kira would try to break the prisoner out if allowed him into the cell block. Kira might have given up right then and there, but fortunately the Zero Squadron pilots, Adam, Kazaku, and Sinn, emerged from the cell block at that exact moment.

Sinn and Kazaku stayed silent as Adam took charge of the situation. "This kid is a pilot for this ship. He protected you, me, and your precious prisoner. He's got almost as many kills as I do!" Adam had wrapped a heavily casted arm around Kira's neck. The white of the cask standing out vividly against his dark skin. "Which, oh shit, that may say more about me than him, but you got no right to refuse him." The pilot's friendly attitude and good nature left Kira feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable. Kira had seen Adam in the hanger before, generally swearing loudly at the mechanics—although Kira got the sense it was all in good fun—but he'd ever had a single conversation with the pilot until now.

The guard started to argue about Kira not being an official solider when Kazaku Archer, after giving Kira a sympathetic smile as Adam's arm shook Kira back and form, put a hand up to silence the two. "I have a suggestion, if he gets permission from the Captain, would that satisfy you?"

It was an obvious answer, the guard could not refuse the Captain of the ship and he admitted as much. "I'll talk to her later today." Kazaku had looked at Kira and nodded, "Come back tomorrow. You'll be able to meet Risa then." Kazaku was taller than Adam, his spikey brown hair contrasted with eyes that were brown and, for lack of a better word, kind. They crinkled every time he smiled, which was often especially when he was around Kira. Additionally, Kazaku had taken to making small talk with Kira every time he saw him around the ship. Kira suspected it was the pilot's way of trying to make him feel welcome.

Kira thanked the two pilots, but he was unable to extract himself from Adam as they all floated away from the cell block. Adam ranting about 'useless ground-pounders' and regaling Kira with stories of pranks he'd pulled on a group of trainee foot soldiers_. I guess we are friends now? Don't I have a say in this?_ Kira thought as they arrived into the hanger—Kazaku had left earlier to talk to the Captain.

Adam stopped talking suddenly after seeing his mobile armor and swore, letting Kira go and kicking off towards his machine, cursing the mechanics about their lack of progress on fixing his machine. He was greeting by a chorus of middle-fingers and rude comments.

"There is laughter in their tones." The voice of the tiny Sinn Archer said from behind Kira. He jumped, he had completely forgotten about her. Sinn Archer did not look anything like her brother Kazaku, she was short, and her hair was long and unnaturally silver. To compound the strangeness of her looks, Sinn's eyes were a pale gold. Sinn was also called the "special soldier from the Alliance" and Kira had heard the crew whisper about her in the mess hall. Terms like 'Super Soldier" and "Blue Cosmos" were also thrown around and as a result, Kira had kept his distance from her. He did not like the way she stared at him, like he was being evaluated constantly.

"What?" Kira asked, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"They curse, but they are happy." Sinn was staring at Adam and the mechanics, who was pointing dramatically at his Moebius. "How complicated."

"Yeah, I think it is all for show." Kira said, not sure how to react to the odd way Sinn was staring at the scene in front of them. It was like she was looking at mess of puzzle pieces. She knew the pieces fit together somehow, but couldn't do it herself.

"Show?"

"Yeah." Kira tried a smile to see how it would fit when he was standing next to someone who made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. Sinn was looking at him curiously, a completely different look then what she normally fixed him with. "They are pretending to give each other a hard time." Kira said.

"Why?" Sinn asked.

Kira had shrugged. Sinn's questions would have sounded childish, if they weren't said with such empty, detachedness. "Maybe it helps with the stress? Like a joke."

"Oh jokes. I think I understand." Sinn said, her head cocked to the side. "I like jokes." Her eyes went back to Kira and they suddenly became watchful. "ZAFT is the enemy. I will destroy them."

Kira blinked at the sudden change in topic. "I-"

"You are a coordinator, but I suppose coordinators are not ZAFT. Risa is a coordinator and I have flown with her for a while, thus coordinators are not the enemy. Sinn nodded to herself, "I told her that today."

Kira had been taken aback, he didn't know what to say except, "Okay."

"Don't become ZAFT and I won't have to kill you." Sinn said, "I need to nap now for 7 hours. Goodbye."

Sinn floated away, silver hair floating behind her and leaving a perplexed Kira in her wake. "Bye?" The conversation was strange, Sinn was unsettling, but in the days that followed she had not stared at him as intently and she'd been sleeping a lot. Perhaps he could consider their conversation a success?

The next day, upon receiving permission from Captain Ramius, Kira had visited Risa and their conversation was awkward. Kira didn't know what to say, he stuttered and stumbled over his words, leaving Risa visibly annoyed by his 'wishy-washy attitude.' Kira barely made the meeting last two minutes before he gave up. He bowed his head, thanked her for her help during the battle of Heliopolis and left the cell block before she could respond.

_Today is going to be different. I have to know why she is part of the Earth Forces. _Kira thought.

"Have fun in the hanger," Tolle said, returning Kira to the present. "I wish I could help."

Miriallia shook her head, "You are helping out by piloting a worker mech to collect water. That is an important job." Tolle frowned. They were still arguing about Tolle's desire to participate in the experiments with the ZAFT mobile suits. It was strange for Miriallia to be strict when it came to Tolle choices, but she made a strong argument that there was little point in Tolle helping with mobile suits when they would not be on the _Archangel_ for much longer.

Tolle sighed and stood up, "Yeah I suppose. Speaking of, we should get going. Cagalli had a morning shift and needs to be relived soon, see ya!"

The only people left at the table were Jessica, Flay, and Sai—who was saying his goodbye to the other two. Not wanting to leave the Mess Hall with Sai and face an awkward conversation, Kira quickly stood, deposited his tray, and headed towards the hanger.

Several levels down, Kira emerged into the wide expanse, making a quick beeline for the grey titan that was the Strike Gundam. As he floated towards the machine, he looked over at the corner of the hanger where the two Orb mobile suits stood.

He had heard them being called 'Astrays' by the two pilots: Wendy Douglas and Grey Sazabi. Identical in design, the Astray's only difference was their color scheme—one was Red, while the other was Gold.

Gundam shaped, clearly inspired by the mobile suits the Earth Alliance had made—a consequence that Kira had a feeling had deep political ramifications—the two mobile suits looked ready to be scraped when they came onboard. Over the last four days, the two pilots had worked tirelessly, slowly piecing the two Astrays back together with parts that seem to have been taken from their destroyed kin.

The Orb pilots refused any help from the _Archangel's _Deck Crew and while they still had a long way to go, the frames were starting to come together.

"Morning Kira!" A friendly mechanic named Yuu called from the floor of the hanger.

He waved back at Yuu, "Morning! Where's Murdoch?"

"Said he had something to take care of, should be back any time now. What say we work on that left foot today?"

_**Archangel**_**: Interior Supply**

"So these are your 'supplies' you took in after we left Artemis." Kazaku held up the bottle of wine, looking at the label on the bottle. "Not a bad vintage, Chief. You have good taste." Behind Kazaku stood Murdoch, Adam, and several scattered members of the Deck Crew—many looking uncomfortable.

"Umm, I really had no idea." Murdoch ventured. To Kazaku he had a mixed look of being contrite, nervous, and like he wanted to laugh.

Ever since Captain Tallee's funeral, Kazaku had a feeling that Adam and Murdoch were up to something. After leaving Shoko behind and heading over towards the two culprits—who were having a whispered conversation—Kazaku sensed that something was wrong. They had greeted him loudly and scattered after they deflected Kazaku's questions.

Since then, Kazaku pretended to have forgotten, but he waited and watched. He knew Adam, his fellow pilot could not keep a secret to save his life and it would only be a matter of time before he slipped up, which happened two days ago. Adam was hanging around his mobile armor, muttering about the repair time, clearly drunk. Kazaku had been out drinking with Adam enough times to recognize the tell-tale signs.

Kazaku knew then what Adam and Murdoch had done, all he needed was proof. Another advantage of drinking with Adam in the past, he knew his fellow pilot always fought his eventual hangover with a little 'hair of the dog.' Proof Adam gave Kazaku the next morning after he'd followed Adam to where the Chief was storing the bottles of wine; in a room off from where the Strike's various silhouettes were held. It was a place only certain mechanics regularly went. In terms of hiding places, it was not bad. The room temperature was stable and, being near the heart of the ship, it was as well protected as it could be on a warship like the _Archangel_.

The Eurasian military were not like the Atlantic Federation's in terms of strictness with alcohol. Many of their soldiers were part of armed forces who, since before the Cosmic Era, had been allowed wine at dinner.

Somehow, Murdoch and Adam had managed to get a fairly large supply of red wine unto the ship. Whether they stole it or it was gifted to them, Kazaku was not sure and even if he asked, they ringleaders probably would not give him an honest response.

"So . . ." Kazaku said, drawing the word out and turning to face the men lined up against the wall. He let the silence build after that, enjoying their discomfort.

"What am I going to do? This is clearly breaking regulations. Alcohol on a warship, an Atlantic Federation warship no less, is a serious breach of protocol. So . . ." he stressed the word again, "What am I to do?"

Murdoch rubbed his nose and stared at the ground, Adam seemed very interested in the cast on his arm.

Kazaku let the tension build as long as he could, before he let out a laugh, startling the guilty pair. "Your faces! God don't be so tense."

Adam and Murdoch stared at him and then at each other.

Kazaku picked up a bottle of red wine, "I will keep quiet. For a price."

**Captain's Cabin**

"It is in my realm of knowledge. Yes, yes." Seis muttered, patting Sinn's arms before quickly darting behind the pilot and feeling her legs. "A Biological-CPU you called her? Interesting." Seis stood, moving quickly in front of Sinn, examining her face intently.

"Ensign Kazaku Archer can give more details as can Sinn, if she is ordered, but what we need is someone to help maintain her implants. It keeps her regulated, under control." Murrue said from her seat.

The Captain's Cabin was larger than most of the ship's quarters. Divided into two sections, one was Murrue's bedroom and the other was a Ready Room; a large desk facing a couple chairs. It was sparsely decorated and bare, Murrue not having the time to make the room her own.

"Without these implants, will she die?"

Murrue frowned, "If they break down or are removed by someone unskilled, the damage to her body would likely be catastrophic. Without them she would just be a regular soldier." Sinn was silent throughout, her eyes only shifting to follow Seis's movements, but she was completely relaxed as the scientist touched her body freely.

_It is because she considers herself a computer, not a person_. A voice in the back of Murrue's head commented. The horror this young girl had experienced filled Murrue with rage and a deep sorrow. The fact that the Atlantic Federation could create such a person was infuriating. It made them hypocrites, creating a human close to coordinators when that was the very thing they rallied against.

Yet from a realist perspective, Murrue could understand why Sinn existed. The Alliance needed trump cards and Murrue had a feeling this was not the only project commissioned to put a stop to ZAFT that crossed a moral line. But no matter what, while she might understand on a logical level, Sinn's experience still made Murrue sick to her stomach.

_No matter how I feel, I'm complicit. I need Sinn, my moral conscience be damned._ Another grim thought came to her. _I wonder if this is what it means to be Captain? Making compromises to keep the crew safe._

"Mobile suits and people are similar on a basic level. Obviously anatomy is different, but mechanical parts on a humanoid. . . I might not be entirely useless." Seis went on, mostly to herself. "But the cost of such an endeavor to make you. . ."

"This unit is unique. The only working prototype of my design." Sinn commented vaguely.

"Oh?" Seis perked up, "I would love to hear more about that, does that mean there are other designs?"

"That is classified."

"C'mon, throw a girl a bone." Seis pouted, she was back to feeling up Sinn's leg.

Murrue let out a sigh and stood, "I think that should be enough for now. Seis if you could meet with Kazaku and Sinn later today and figure out a way to attack this problem, it would be a great place to start. Keep me posted. Dismissed."

Seis stood and turned to face her as Sinn saluted smartly.

"Alright, thanks Captain, well do. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to head to the hanger. Much to do in getting those ZAFT units up and running. Science!" Seis turned paraded out the door, in high spirits and merriment. Sinn, a grim, emotionless, shadow followed.

**The PLANTs**

New Century colonies looked like a giant hourglass suspended in the vast darkness. A structure called the yoke spun around the slender center, with two pyramid-like cones slowly revolving around it. Each cone was built out of a series of mirrors which were used to gather sunlight. Within the bottom cone was housed the residential areas, where the inhabitants lived and tended to the colony's organic farms. Arcs of self-repairing glass panels lined the exterior of the colony and reflected the sunlight, making the colony shine brightly against the dark surroundings. This colony was a PLANT, a home for coordinators and what ZAFT fought to protect.

The Le Creuset team disembarked from the battered _Vesalius_ after docking at one of the cone shaped shipyards and made their way to where a shuttle was waiting for them. Repairs to their ship would take some time, but considering ZAFT command would want to analysis the data from the captured G-Weapons, repairs or not, they would be home for a while.

Inside the shuttle was a lone passenger, a middle-aged man with sharp features and an imposing gaze. Athrun recognized him immediately and stopped short in surprise. Nicol, Yzak, and Dearka glanced at each other uncomfortably and stayed silent. Despite the bickering that often went on between the Le Creuset team members, especially revolving around their parents, doing it in front of one of the most powerful people in ZAFT's Supreme Council was an entirely different manner.

"Father." Athrun whispered, not loud enough for anyone but his teammates to overhear.

Le Creuset saluted the seated man. "It's an honor that you will be accompanying us, Defense Chairman Zala."

The man glanced briefly at Athrun. "You may disregard the formalities, Commander. As it stands, I was never officially here, understood?" He eyes stabbed at Nicol, Yzak, and Dearka, daring them to say anything, but the other members decided it would be best to stay silent and took a seat at the back of the shuttle, as far away from Patrick Zala as possible.

Nodding, Le Creuset and took a seat across from the Chairman.

Athrun brushed his hair back nervously. "It's been some time, Chairman Zala." His father gave him a second short glance before turning his attention back to the papers in his lap. He was still as cold and distant as Athrun had remembered him since the Bloody Valentine. His father, Patrick Zala, was the National Defense Committee Chairman of the Supreme Council for ZAFT. His duties were such that Athrun had hardly seen him over the last few years, certainly not often since his mother died.

As the shuttle began to take off, Zala held up the set of papers he had been reading over. "I agree with your opinions in this report, Commander." He said, "However, I've deleted mention of the fact that the pilot of the final machine is possibly a coordinator. Instead, we'll stick to the theory that the Earth Forces have constructed a mobile suit which performs beyond our initial expectations, even with a natural piloting it."

"If any rumors, even one as outlandish as this one, spreads that a coordinator had sided with the Earth Forces and is now piloting a high-tech enemy mobile suit, the Moderate Faction," Patrick Zala spat the last two words out, "will continue to endlessly argue." Patrick looked at Athrun, "I trust you'll explain this to your teammates on the need for secrecy. Especially that Nicol Amalfi, his father is almost as bad as Clyne."

"Nicol knows how to separate politics from military decisions." Le Creuset added.

Athrun nodded in agreement. He did understand his father's position, but underhanded political scheming left a bitter taste in his mouth.

_**Archangel**_**, near the Debris Belt**

The Debris Belt was the location where Earth and the PLANTs dumped their garbage. Ever since humans began interstellar travel and abandon orbiting satellite stations, shuttlecraft, spare booster engines, and other manner of refuse had been tossed away to simply drift in space. This collection of junk floated around Earth's orbit and presented a danger to anyone who dared to enter it. Normally, only members of the Junk Guild and other scavengers braved the risk to salvage anything seemingly of value. Today the _Archangel_ and drake-class vessel _Malenkov _dove into the expansive mass, slowly maneuvering into the cloud of junk.

On the bridge of the_ Archangel_, Murrue watched twisted pieces of metal slowly float past the view screen. The _Archangel _was shirting the edge of the belt, dropping probes and sending out recon teams every few hours to canvas the area for supplies—especially water. As long as the _Archangel _didn't go too deep into the Belt, the ship would avoid collisions with debris. Maybe they'd pick up a few scrapes and bruises, but the new warship was heavily armored enough to resist most of what the Debris Belt could throw at her. It was the reason why the _Malenkov_, with its weaker armor,was following close behind the _Archangel_, using the bigger ship's wake to hide from the larger debris.

"Steady as she goes Neumann." Murrue ordered, as several unidentifiable pieces of debris bounced harmlessly off the bridge screen.

"Aye, aye Captain." Neumann responded. Murrue had to admit that Neumann was getting better at controlling the _Archangel_. He now piloted her with confidence and a calm determination, a step above Connor Buchanan, the previous helmsman now turned unwilling test-pilot.

One of the bridge's screens crackled to life and the unhappy face of _Malenkov_'s captain, Commander Pierre Bezukhov appeared. The communication between the_ Malenkov_ and _Archangel _was strong due to the wire that connected the two vessels, but Murrue wished it was weaker. The Eurasian soldier's attitude had been growing increasingly negative with every passing day and it showed. The middle-aged man's face was turned in a frown, pronouncing stress lines that crisscrossed his forehead, and Bezukhov's eyes were narrowed suspiciously. Simply put, Bezukhov looked miserable and Murrue wasn't sure if it was the rocky start to their relationship when the Eurasians imprisoned the _Archangel's_ crew, the subsequent damage to Artemis, or that despite his rank, Bezukhov was forced to treat Murrue, an acting-Captain, like an equal. Even Bezukhov's blond tuffs of hair seemed to have wilted, slightly curving downward like a frown. "To think we have to search ghost ships." Bezukhov said, without preamble.

"Well, what else is there that we can do?" Murrue asked, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice. _How many times do we have to go through this?_ "We don't have a better plan. We need water and Artemis didn't have any to spare."

Bezukhov didn't react; instead he moved on to another subject, "I assume you have pilots for the worker mechs? The _Malenkov_ doesn't have any mechs or pilots to spare for that matter."

"We have volunteers." Murrue said, thinking back to the uncomfortable conversations she'd had to gather the necessary people to pilot the simple worker pods. For the water collection plan to work, the entirety of the _Archangel's_ off duty crew and student volunteers—minus the ones who were helping Seis or on the bridge—had agreed to help scavenge for water.

Kira had understandably been perturbed by the news of them operating so close to the ruins of Junius Seven, but Murrue had assured him that they wouldn't disturb the dead or take any personal affects. She'd also told him the same thing she was telling Bezukhov now, "We'll only take what we need in order to survive."

Bezukhov snorted, "I can't help but feel like we are trash collectors here." He shook his head in disgust. "Just in case we run into any criminals elements we will launch our four mobile armors to patrol around the _Malenkov_. Keep on high alert, _Malenkov _out."

_**Archangel**_**: Hanger **

Grey was depressed. He had been depressed ever since they'd left Artemis. Sure, he and Wendy had survived Heliopolis, they weren't put out an airlock by the Eurasians, and their Astrays were slowly but surely getting repaired. Yet Grey was depressed because he had failed in one crucial way—he'd been unable to get a single girl to talk to him on Artemis. Most Eurasian girls had the exact kind of features Grey was looking for: Hearty, strong, blond hair, an eastern European flair; yet, none seemed interested in him in the slightest.

The period of time after Tallee's funeral and before the_ Archangel_ left port was 'prime-time-Grey-time' but all Grey's efforts resulted in humiliation. After several failures, Grey found solace in Ian Buchanan's encouragement. The big pilot was rapidly becoming one of Grey's closest friends on the ship—though Grey made great pains to keep Ian away from Wendy—Ian gave sound feedback on Grey's pickup lines.

The same couldn't be said about Ian's brother Connor Buchanan. Connor had shaken his head and laughed at Grey's attempts, loudly.

_There is just something off about that guy. _Grey thought to himself as he eyed the captured ZAFT machines, where the scientist women Seis, Ian, Connor, and a few others were fiddling around with the controls in one of the cockpits. The proto-GINN they were inside eye lit up with a flash and slowly moved its arm. Grey smirked knowingly, if his experience with the Astrays was any indication, they still had a long way to go. _And to think they are going to test fly the machines today!_ _Maybe I'll be able to see Connor fail._

A figure floated in front of him, obscuring his view of the test pilots for a second. The figure was the coordinator, Kira Yamato. Kira headed towards the door of the hanger and left. _Another guy I can't quite figure out._ Grey had barely talked to Kira, but his impression was that he seemed a little wimpy; and yet Kira fought off several ZAFT GINNs at Heliopolis and survived. _How could someone with such a meek personality do something that badass? It cost me almost my entire squad to do the same. _

**Holding Cells**

The tray was cold to the touch, the food too. Kira wasn't sure if that would make the rations taste better or worse and nor did he particularly want to find out.

The cell block, with its usual dark lighting, was a grim location. Kira slowly floated towards Risa's cell, he could already see her eyes staring out at him, glittering in the dim lighting. It reminded Kira of a cat, peering at a mouse. Kira had asked the prison guard who, just like yesterday had grumpily let Kira into the cell block, if he could bring Risa her lunch. It would give Kira something to do to hopefully break the ice with Risa and, as a bonus, maybe put the guard more at ease by giving him one less thing to do.

The guard, whose name was Holden, nodded at Kira's request and pushed the cold tray of rations into Kira's hands. "It is how she likes it." The guard mattered before turning away. How he said the comment made Kira believe that he was lying, but the way Risa nodded happily when he handed her the tray through the bars made him reconsider.

"Thanks." Risa said, spoon up the 'beef stew' and downing it with gusto. "So, they got you feeding prisoners now? Like a slave?"

"N-no!" Kira said, immediately aghast. "I wanted to do it. I wanted to see you."

Risa starred at him in silence, chewing, letting the moment stretch. "Oh damn kid." She finally said, and shook her head. "I was joking."

"Oh," Kira felt himself blush. "I . . . I see."

"Yep." Risa turned away and sat back down on her bed. Kira shifted, starring at his feet. This wasn't going well right from the beginning. "I . . . uhhhh," Kira said, desperately trying to think of something to say, "Do you like . . . food?" Kira finished lamely.

Risa was shaking her head at him, clearly in wonder. "Damn. You are so bad at this. This is worse than yesterday."

Kira couldn't believe he was making such a mess of the conversation. He was normally shy, but today he was stumbling over himself. It was because of the situation: They stood on either side of cell bars, with an armed guard at the end of the hall. It was a terrifying reminder of what happened to coordinators when naturals were afraid of them. _I could just have easily been behind these bars too._

"I . . . I'm sorry." Kira said. He wanted to run away.

"No . . . " Risa sighed and much to Kira's relief, she smiled. "It is kind of cute. It reminds me of how I handled myself when I first joined Zero Squadron. I had to keep a low profile and shyness and awkwardness was the name of the game." Risa eyed him closely, "This isn't an act for convenience, but who you are; however, for such a shy kid, you fly with such confidence. The battle of Heliopolis showed that clearly."

Kira winced at the mention of the colony, "But I failed. I wasn't able to protect my home."

"Sure, but home is just a place. It is the people who are there that make It one. My home still stands physically, but it is not my place anymore." Kira was taken aback by the sadness in Risa's tone. "Be grateful you managed to get the people you care about out."

"I guess." Kira said. He stared at his feet, trying to figure out how to turn the conversation back to Risa and her reason for fighting.

"Damn, you are really down about something aren't you?" Risa scooped up the last spoonful of beef stew. "What's up? You are more depressed than me and you're a free man." Risa blinked and waved her arm, encompassing the ship as a whole. "Relatively speaking of course."

"That's . . ." Kira gritted his teeth. "That's the problem! I feel like everything has spiraled out of control. I just wanted to protect my friends, but I don't want to fight." Kira shook his head, "I know that doesn't make sense, that it is a contradiction, but I don't want to fight against my own people. I don't want to be a traitor."

Risa's eyes stared even deeper into him. "Who said that to you?" She said the words quietly, thoughtful.

I . . ." Kira felt like he was going to start crying. "The commander of Artemis."

Risa let out a breath of air that sounded like a hiss. "What an asshole." She stood and walked over to him. The bars still separated them. "You wanted to talk to me because you want to know what I thought, right? You wanted to know if you're a traitor, correct?"

Kira nodded.

"It makes sense. We are both coordinators and I have been fighting against ZAFT for a while." Risa handed Kira that now empty food tray. Kira blinked, she had eaten it so quickly!

"The thing is I don't think I'm the right person to ask. I don't really see myself as a coordinator. I'm smarter than most and I don't get sick, but my parents were the children of naturals." Risa pointed to her brown air, "And look at me. Yes I'm as cute as a button, but besides that, I don't look all that different than most naturals. To my parents, changing my appearance drastically was not something they wanted for me. They wanted my birth to be as 'natural' as possible, only with the added benefits from the gene-editing. This was a tradition they carried on from their parents and they're not alone either. A lot of coordinators get work done to prevent sickness and the like, not to have blue hair or sparkling, rainbow eyes." Risa looked Kira up and down, "And by the looks of things, that includes you."

Kira nodded, "The truth is I'm a 1st generation coordinator. My parents are naturals."

Risa laughed softly, "Your parents are naturals and you're worried about being a traitor? To what? Your people?" She turned around and walked back to her bed. "What are 'your people' kid? Your birthplace? Your race? No, it is your family. Your blood relatives. Your friends."

Kira frowned, "How can you just say that so confidently?"

Risa shrugged as she sat back down on the bed, "Because it helps answer your question. Can you protect people and yet also kill people? It is a contradiction, but knowing who you're fighting for makes it worthwhile. I don't know the answer beyond my own truth, but if it helps, I doubt anyone does—I could never advise you on that, no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong until you arrive to some sort of outcome. But never forget, that it is your choice. You already are walking down this path and it is too late to turn back."

"I see." Kira said. His mind was whirling. Had he been overthinking this the whole time?

"Helpful I hope. Feel free to come back anytime, I'm not going anywhere. At least until my squadron convinces Shoko and the Captain that I'm still on your side. I know they are pissed but c'mon." She flopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I will." Kira grinned, "Ensign Melacoli, thank you."

"Ugh!" Risa's groan was so loud and sudden that it made Kira jump. "Call me Risa. Everyone in my squadron does."

The words hit Kira hard and he felt warmth spread in his pit of his stomach. "Thank you, Risa."

Kira left the cell block and headed back to his room, he felt better. Like a valve was turned in his heart, releasing a little pressure. Talking to Risa, her calling him a part of her squadron, made him feel something he'd hadn't felt in days—hope and a sense of belonging.

"Kira?" The voice made Kira whirl around—it was Flay. Kira felt his happiness twist with a confusing mix of emotions. The first was his usual feeling of affection towards his crush, the second was the thought of what she'd said about coordinators back on Artemis, and the last was what happened between them on Heliopolis.

Flay had no memory of their encounter on Heliopolis. She remembered her father's death, but everything that happened after was a blur. _Should I tell her about it? How am I supposed to treat her?_

"Flay." Kira responded, his voice uneven. "Hi. What's up?"

Flay stared at the ground, "Can-can we talk?"

**The PLANTs**

Athrun, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak and Rau Le Creuset rode a giant glass elevator from the docking bay down a thirty-seven level drop into the interior of the PLANT. The Commander skimmed over the data on his computer while Athrun looked out to the scenery. When they passed the clouds, a sparkling blue sea dotted with green islands came into view.

The city of Aprilius One was a beautiful sight to behold, especially after being on a battleship for weeks on end. It felt good to be home, even Yzak and Dearka didn't seem to have anything biting to say as the descended in a comfortable silence. The only noise being pleasant music that filtered from the main monitor within the elevator. The moment was broken when it switched from the music video featuring a famous model named Kise Grain to a news recap. "Earlier this week, Chairman Siegel Clyne has announced that memorial ceremonies for Junius Seven shall be held at the end of this week." The reporter detailed.

Everyone looked at the screen, seeing the footage of Chairman Clyne, a man in his late forties, a long jaw, gentle features, a blond mustache, and a calm demeanor. Next to him stood his young daughter Lacus, a beautiful girl whose hair was a light pink, at suitable contrast to her fair skin. She was well known both for being a Chairman's daughter and the famous pop idol of the PLANTs.

Dearka let out a whistle, "Damn Athrun, that's a fine fiancé you've got there. Wish I was so lucky. Alas my marriage engagement is taking a back seat to my sisters'." Yzak said nothing, he was back to staring out the window.

Athrun's eyes didn't leave the screen. His engagement to Lacus was well publicized, but it still felt odd to talk about it. Everyone just assumed that the pair would eventually marry. It wasn't that he disliked her, but marriage?

"I'd forgotten. How wonderful." The Commander commented, "The families of Zala and Clyne united by the bond of marriage. The next generation of coordinators will indeed have a bright future."

"Thank you, sir." Athrun said. But the compliment felt hallow, as did he.

**The**_** Archangel**_

Flay was looking anywhere but at Kira. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it.

"What's up?" Kira asked again.

Flay appeared reluctant, but she cleared her throat. "Uh, Kira, I know I said this already, but I'm really sorry about before."

"What for?"

"You know," She muttered, "Back at Artemis. For what I said and I . . . I . . . I was the one who told them that you were a coordinator. I'm so sorry for any pain I caused!" She said the last part quickly, stumbling over the words in her frantic attempt to get them out.

Kira blinked, he'd been already told by the others about what Flay did and he'd since come to terms with her revealing his secret to the Eurasians. Flay's actions were obviously colored by what happened to her father, while it was difficult for Kira to forgive her; Kira found that it was not impossible. "Flay, I told you before, it's all right." He insisted, "I'm not angry. You were just telling the truth after all. And we all got out of there alive, didn't we?"

Flay breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." She then smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "But I wanted you to know that the only reason I told those soldiers about what you are is because they were threatening us in the infirmary. They wanted to find the Strike's pilot or they said they'd hurt Seis, Sai, and the others. I just wanted to protect our friends."

"I am just fighting to protect you," Kira felt himself blush and quickly added, "I mean, all of you. All my friends."

"So we are the same!" Flay said, her nervousness was gone. She no longer was staring at the floor.

"Yeah." Kira agreed, but now he felt uncomfortable. He wanted to tell her about their encounter after her father died, but Kira couldn't bring himself to do it. Flay had been so vulnerable then and he felt like it wasn't something he should bring up lightly. "Flay, look. I'm sorry. For what happened to your father. I'm sorry you had to go through so much." He thought back to how he treated her, how he'd slapped her and commanded her to get moving, to ignore her pain. He felt ashamed. "I'm sorry." Kira said again.

Flay's smile became a little sad, "Thanks Kira. You know, besides Sai, no one else has said that to me. They haven't said much at all about my Dad. I think it makes people uncomfortable to talk about death."

Kira nodded, "If you ever want to talk, know that I am here, okay?"

Flay nodded, her red hair streaming behind her in waves. To Kira she was beautiful, "Thanks Kira."

**Locker Room**

Connor Buchanan pulled on his orange pilot suit's neck, right where the helmet was supposed to fit. Was it just a little too tight or was he just feeling his nerves?

Ian stood behind him; he'd just finished putting on his red and white Orb Defense Force pilot's suit. The two brothers had just sent Kuzzey and Sai on their way after helping the two younger men get fitted with their own suits. The day had started with Seis meeting them in the hanger and they slowly went through the basics of piloting. Connor and Ian found that the overarching fundamentals were the same to flying a mobile armor; advantageously, Kuzzey and Sai had basic piloting skills from learning how to fly worker mechs. Apparently it was a required skill for graduating from their high school.

Now that it was just the two of them, Connor turned to his brother, leaned against a locker and glared at him until Ian noticed his stare.

Ian had just grabbed his helmet and turned back to face Connor. "Ready to go?" he frowned at the look on his brother's face, "What?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"This." Connor waved his hand at the locker room.

"What about the lockers?"

"Oh go to hell. I meant, why you are suddenly ready and willing to fight? To saddle up, lock an' load, all that. This isn't like you."

Ian shrugged, "I don't know."

"Bullshit."

Ian's voice became a little higher, like it always did when he confessed something. _Always wearing his heart on his sleeve. _Connor thought.

"I am not a fan of possibly dying. I wish I were back home, but on the other hand, I haven't felt depressed in days. The wave that sometimes comes crashing down? I just don't have the time for it. I have not felt this awake in a long time either."

Connor frowned, "So wait . . ."

Ian held up a hand, "I'm saying that I have accepted the situation I'm in and yeah, even I'm surprised how quickly I was able to do it. I think I needed this, as strange as that sounds. But Connor, we are surrounded by kids. Someone needs to take the initiative and protect them. So stop complaining. All we are doing is testing these mobile suits. And at the rate we're going, I doubt we will ever need them."

"Point."

Ian cocked his head to the side, "My turn. What happened to you? You used to love to fly."

Connor shrugged, "I guess flying in reality didn't match my expectations."

Connor pushed himself away from the locker, grabbed his helmet and headed for the door. He was still annoyed by Ian volunteering him to fly, but Connor could tell it wouldn't solve anything by continuing to complain. "If we do end up needing these ZAFT mobile suits, mark my words, I am going to be so pissed at you. I gave up piloting for a reason."

Ian followed him to the door, when he suddenly asked a question that stopped Connor dead in his tracks. "Hey, whatever happened to Paige? You left Orb and joined the Earth Alliance with her, right?"

Connor had frozen right at the locker room entrance. "I think you know what happened to her." Connor muttered, he pushed away and headed back to the hanger.

Ian considered for a moment in the empty room. "Yeah, I suppose I do."

**The PLANTs: Aprilius One**

The PLANT colonies were composed of twelve Capitol cities, each specializing in a specific research field. Each of the capitols elected one member to sit on the Supreme Council. These twelve individuals determined the fate of the PLANTs and their inhabitants and it was this group of powerful men and women that the Le Creuset team stood before.

Athrun looked to where Chairman Siegel Clyne sat, then to where his father was seated. Just as Patrick Zala was a member of the Council, so was Yzak's mother, Ezalia Joule, Dearka's father, Tad Elsman, and Nicol's father, Yuri Amalfi. Despite such a reunion, the parents and children upheld the decorum of the Council Room and did not acknowledge each other. There would be time for that later.

At that moment everyone on the Council closely listened to Le Creuset as he gave his report.

"I believe that you understand," the Commander said, "that after hearing the facts on the course of events that transpired prior to the collapse of Heliopolis, it was never our intention for the destruction of the colony. Rather, the blame goes to the Earth Forces, for it was their weapons that damaged the Central Shaft to the breaking point."

The bitter taste in Athrun's mouth returned. How could the Commander believe what he was saying? He ordered the use of Type D weapons! How could he have not expected such damage to occur? Despite this fact, several Council members jumped right on the narrative.

"After all, Orb was secretly in league with the Atlantic Federation!" Orson White exclaimed, "They violated the treaty first! I say we declare war on them next!"

Eileen Canaver raised her hand. "But Councilor White, is this the image we Coordinators want to project?" she asked, "That we are vengeful warmongers? That colony had a similar population to Junius Seven, how can we-"

Councilor Louise Leitner stood. "They evacuated, so it is not the same. I don't recall this passion before, are you even a patriot?" She accused.

The debate spilled over, with every Council member bickering and arguing with one another. It was then when Clyne called for order, beseeching them to settle down.

Then Patrick Zala stood and many of the more irate Council members quieted. "Tell us, Le Creuset, was the capture of the Earth Forces new mobile suits worth the losses our ZAFT forces endured?" He asked.

Le Creuset obviously was waiting for that particular question. "In regards to the captured mobile suits, I'd like to call on Athrun Zala to give his report."

Athrun rose to his feet, feeling nervous. He cleared his throat and stood up straight as an image of his Aegis appeared on the small screens before each Council member. There were murmurs of interest at the sight of the mobile suit. Though starting out nervously, he gained more confidence as he continued with his report. He gave details on the Aegis, Buster, Duel, and Biltz He explained their capabilities, weapons, and other features. He then briefly discussed the Strike and its respective known capabilities.

"After examining the data, we've determined that these weapons' capabilities overshadow those of our mobile suits, including the new model CGUEs." He said, concluding his report. After he finished, he returned to his seat.

"To build such machines . . ." Council Member White snarled.

"But they're still in the experimental stage, correct? And there are only five." Canaver interjected.

"If they've already gone this far, they must be preparing to move to the next phase, mass production. In fact they probably already have." Ezalia Joule said. "Should we just sit back and wait before acting?"

Athrun watched the fear spread within the Council. Even the more moderate members seemed taken aback by the power of the G-Weapons. Any punishments they hoped to deal out on Le Creuset were rapidly being pushed aside, consumed by fear of the naturals and of another Bloody Valentine. The only person who seemed to realize that the tide was turning was Chairman Clyne, but from the look on his face, he knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Silence! Silence, please!" Patrick Zala's voice boomed over the others, quelling the bickering once again. "No one here wishes to fight, for peace is our absolute wish." Many Council Members nodded in agreement and continued listening. "We prefer to live peacefully, gracefully, and happily. Those has always been our desires, but remember who it was that shattered those desires? Who took our freedom away for their own selfish ambitions? Who pushes us aside to better themselves? Who exploits the coordinators? Who will never let us forget the Bloody Valentine tragedy? The nightmarish destruction of Junius Seven.

**Debris Field**

"Well, I think that's a destroyer over there." Tolle said, looking at the screen inside his worker mech. "It looks like the engine's totaled."

"It's a pity." Officer Pal muttered, "But maybe we could salvage any leftover ammo." Pal was leading a group of mechs that were not heading to the water source. Their mission was to find additional weapons and supplies, without straying far away from the _Archangel _and _Malenkov_.

"I hope those people on board were able to escape." Tolle said, maneuvering his mech closer to the derelict destroyer.

Pal privately agreed, no one wanted to go through a ship filled with bodies. A short distance away, Tonomura led his teams' pods deeper into the field of debris. They all gasped at the sight of fragments of farmland scattered about, now frozen.

It was the remains of a PLANT, with plantation houses and agricultural equipment floating around the ruined Central Shaft, which had broken in two. They gently sat down on the ground and exited the pods to investigate. They slowly entered what appeared to be a shelter. Tonomura's blood froze.

Seemingly dozens of corpses of men, women, and even children floated about the room. The most upsetting was that of tiny infant held close to its mother's chest.

Tonomura checked two bodies, finding one holding a gun. Both had fatal and self-inflicted gunshot wounds. These people must not have been able to reach the shelter in time and committed a mass suicide before the oxygen ran out.

They were in the ruined Junius Seven.

**The PLANTs: Aprilius One**

"243,721 people. Men, women, and children. It has been one year since that lonesome incident which stole from us so many of our fellow citizens; yet, we've pondered endlessly to find a quick solution to end this war.

Athrun's heart felt like it was being squeezed. _Like my mother and your wife. . .Lenore, right father? _

"Our demands have been minor, but those naturals have put our efforts to waste time and time again. We fight because it is the only way to protect ourselves, if we must fight so we can protect, then we have no choice but to fight! We fight in order to protect ourselves! We fight for our freedom, and our survival!"

Ezalia Joule and other members stood and applauded Zala's words. One after another, the Council Members joined the standing ovation. Clyne and Eileen Canaver seemed reluctant, but finally took part as well. But Athrun saw the grim expression on Clyne's face and it spoke louder than words.

_**-Archangel: **_**Hanger Bay**

". . . the Strike can help protect the worker mechs and carry the ice from the colony. It will make this whole endeavor much faster." Murrue finished, but she could already tell that Kira was not happy with this request.

The look on his face was stormy. "I know I agreed to help originally and I know we need water, but I don't want to be a part of this. I didn't agree to go there."

Murrue stood next to Shoko; they had come down from the bridge to the hanger to have this conversation. The _Archangel _had spent hours traversing the Debris Belt, sending out probes and worker mechs to investigate the region for the all-important H2O. It wasn't until they came upon the biggest object within the Belt, the tombstone of one of the biggest tragedies of the war, that they found what they were looking for.

"There is nearly one hundred tons of ice," Shoko told him, "And we haven't located any other sources of water. We are not asking you to attack coordinators; this is all about protecting, saving lives. Not pulling the trigger."

"You saw all of them, didn't you?" The youth shot back, "Hundreds of thousands of people died there!"

Shoko knew this wasn't easy, seeing the corpses of his fellow coordinators, but she wasn't going to let the crew disregard a viable source of water. "Nobody wants to intrude on their resting place, but there is no other way. We're the ones alive and need to keep it that way. To do that, we need your help." She hoped that Kira's protective nature would drive him once more.

_No one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong until you arrive to some sort of outcome. But never forget, that it is your choice._

"My choice." Kira muttered and he sighed. He knew what had to be done. It was uncomfortable, it was painful, but they needed water. They needed to survive. "Okay, I will help. But please tell everyone to be careful."

Shoko nodded and Murrue smiled, "Thank you Kira. I know this is difficult." She turned to Shoko, "Lieutenant, what say we get Mr. Yamato a pilot's suit? I believe there is one specially designated for the Strike."

**The PLANTs**

After the meeting was concluded, the Council members poured out into a wide hallway and the parents of the Le Creuset members welcoming their children home.

Athrun strode away from the reuniting families, knowing his father would not want to chat anyway, and stopped abruptly to take a moment to look at the monument of Evidence 01. The massive fossil, nicknamed the 'Whale Stone,' was mounted like a piece of art. It was the remains of an unusual creature that resembled a winged whale, hence the nickname. It had been uncovered in CE 18 near the planet Jupiter and was credited as the first piece of evidence that proved the existence of extraterrestrial life.

"Athrun." A gentle voice called out.

Seeing that it was Chairman Clyne, Athrun stood at attention out of habit. "Chairman Clyne." He saluted.

Clyne chuckled. There's no need to greet me like a stranger, son." He smiled sadly and put a hand on Athrun's shoulder. "I spoke to Rusty's mother before the meeting. She wanted to thank you for bringing her son's body back to her."

Athrun was taken aback, "Y-yes. Of course, sir."

"Again with the formalities?" Clyne chided softly and he examined the Stone as well, "You know that Council Member Maxwell, is Rusty's father, correct?"

Athrun nodded, the silent man with blood shot eyes had not escaped his noticed. He had glared at the image of the Strike with such a burning hatred that Athrun had almost faltered during his presentation.

"Did you know that Rusty had a sister who was killed during the Bloody Valentine?"

Athrun was taken aback, Rusty had never brought up the fact that he, like Athrun, had lost a family member during the attack.

"Did he ever bring it up to you?"

"N-no. We never discussed it."

"I see, I guess the circumstances around her birth were complicated. But the result is the same, another family with no children to carry on their legacy." Chairman Clyne stared at the Winged Whale a moment longer before turning back to Athrun. "Shame, you've finally returned, but now Lacus is away on business to Junius Seven. When will you two find the time to spend together?"

"I know, and I'm sorry about that."

"Now, now, don't apologize to me." Clyne chuckled and took a deep breath. "This war will undoubtedly become worse before things become better. Now, I do understand your father's stance. . ." He trailed off. As a Moderate, Siegel was the polar opposite of Patrick Zala. For much of the war, he and his fellow Moderates had clashed with Patrick Zala and the other Radicals, hoping to negotiate with Earth, to not expand the war further. "To protect my daughter I would do anything. I have done everything, but that doesn't mean we should forget a simple fact: humans are humans."

With that, Chairman Siegel Clyne patted Athrun on the arm and walked away. Athrun watched him go until he view was obstructed when his father, accompanied by Rau Le Creuset, walked in front of him. He could just overhear their conversation.

"Follow the new Earth Forces battleship and mobile suit." His father told the Le Creuset, "You will leave port as soon as the _Vesalius_ is space-worthy. Don't fail to destroy them this time."

"Yes sir, Council Member." Le Creuset said, saluting. With that, he turned to leave. Patrick noticed Athrun's gaze, prompting Athrun to give a final salute and follow the Commander out.

**Debris Belt**

The pilot suit was incredible, it was cool to the touch and it wasn't overly tight around his neck. Sitting in the cockpit of the Strike, Kira pressed the side of his helmet and the visor slide down across his face and let out a deep breath. It was okay, there wasn't going to be any fighting this time.

"Kira?" The voice and face of Miriallia appeared on his screen. "Move the Strike to the catapult deck, standby for launch."

_She sounds so official. _Kira thought, bemused. It was now part of Miriallia's official duties to manage the mobile suit teams during operations and she'd taken to her role with enthusiasm. "Roger that."

"Once you take off, head towards the ruins of Junius Seven, they need help moving ice. Also I was told that they are going to conduct a test launch of the ZAFT mobile suits. So . . . " She smiled nervously, "They said to keep your distance. It might get messy."

"Uh okay, please tell Kuzzey to be careful out there. Sai too."

The Strike moved to the catapult, the deck opened.

"Kira Yamato, Aile Strike, launching!"

"The Strike has cleared the area!' Seis' chipper voice filled Kuzzey's cockpit. "Get ready for launch, team!"

"Oh goddess," Kuzzey muttered, his hands would not stop shaking. What the hell was he doing? He only got into this machine in order to impress Cagalli and she didn't seem to care or notice! Over the last few days Kuzzey had been getting slaps on the back by random crew members, he was getting treated like he had done something worthy of respect. Kuzzey was not athletic, but he felt like for the first time he'd understood what it was like to be on a sports team. It felt good and it allowed Kuzzey to ignore how afraid he felt. Until this moment, when it was too late.

At least he was in a ZuOOT. The tank like mobile suit was much easier to pilot than the GINNs, especially when they were in tank-mode. He and the ODF pilot, Ian Buchanan were the ones piloting the ZuOOTs, while Connor Buchanan and Sai were in the GINNs. Seis decided that it made sense to pair the two student volunteers with the 'experienced pilots.'

Although in Kuzzey's opinion, Ian and Connor were by no means veterans. They had flown mobile armors, but neither had apparently demonstrated much skill in either role. Kuzzey liked Ian Buchanan well enough, but he didn't have a lot of confidence in either brother. It wasn't as if Ian and Connor's lack of experience was a secret, both were honest about their piloting failures. Maybe their honesty was supposed to be comforting, but Kuzzey found it disconcerting.

Kuzzey swallowed as the two proto-GINNs were loaded onto the catapult deck. Kuzzey and Ian would be right behind them. The proto-GINNs and ZuOOT were installed with the old style OS, the same that was installed on the Strike before it was upgraded by Kira. Seis had done a little work over the last four days, but it was superficial at best and they could barely control the machines.

"What I think is important." Seis had said before they climbed inside their mobile suits, pointing at the ceiling of the hanger with such determination that it would be comical to anyone who didn't know Seis. Having worked with her in the past, Kuzzey knew that Seis' attitude was pretty on par with how she acted at Heliopolis—she was always a bit of a goofball. "Is that you get piloting experience! The Debris Belt will be a trial-by-fire. See it, love it, and grow from it!"

Connor's voice brought Kuzzey back to himself, "Connor Buchanan, proto-GINN –Jesus Christ this is such a bad idea—launching!"

"Sai Argyle, proto-GINN, launching!"

"So far so good!" Seis voice filled the cockpit of Kuzzey's mobile suit. She was in an observation room off the hanger, watching the progress of all the machines. "The launch went well and- oh no." The radio was killed with swears from Connor.

"Umm, yes, maybe don't go at full speed. There are large pieces of debris. And, oh my . . . Sai, I know you already see, but you almost ran into some worker mechs with ice."

Sai responded with a 'roger' but Kuzzey could hear his frustration; it by then Kuzzey stopped focusing on the others and started worrying about himself. They had moved his ZuOOT to the catapult deck.

Seis started addressing them. "Kuzzey, Ian, prepare for launch. Remember that your target is to land on the _Archangel_, but given Connor and Sai . . . " Seis paused, "Just try your best. Yes, yes, yes."

"Okay! Ian Buchanan ZuOOT launching!"

"Kuzzey Buskirk!" Kuzzey winced at how his voice cracked, "ZuOOT, launching!" The catapult threw his mobile suit out into space, Kuzzey gritted his teeth and maneuvered his ZuOOT with thrusters, while in tank mode the ZuOOT handled less like a mobile suit and more like an oversized worker mech—it was easier to drive. Kuzzey glanced to his left and saw Ian using his maneuvering thrusters to slowly match speed with the _Archangel, _moving to set down on the top of where the hanger was located.

Kuzzey tried to do the same and furiously tried to make sure he landed, treads down. He overcorrected and set down hard diagonally on the ship; his ZuOOT tipped over and fell on its side, momentum from his poor usage of the ZuOOT's engines pushing him down hard. "Shit!" Kuzzey swore, "Shit!" He sighed, "I'm so sorry!"

Ian was the first to respond, "Not at all! Seriously that was not bad for your first time."

"Yes!" Seis agreed, "That was much better than the GINNs, who, yes, we might have to get Kira to retrieve them. They keep hitting debris. I think you two should transform into mobile suit mode, but before that, Kuzzey your next step is to right yourself."

**Near Junius Seven**

_No matter what kind of wisdom you follow. No one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong until you arrive to some sort of outcome. But never forget, that it is your choice._

The words echoed in Kira's head. It was what Risa said, but did that make sense for him? Could he throw away who he was and stop viewing himself as a coordinator? How could he? When the world around him constantly reminded him of what he was, that he was different, something unnatural.

Risa didn't view herself as a traitor, but was that the only thing that matters? _What is the answer? What am I? _

A warning flash inside the Strike's cockpit caught Kira's attention. He looked at the monitors and was startled to find a new heat source nearby. The readings showed that a Reconnaissance-Type GINN was close. Kira soon spotted it among the debris. The mobile suit wasn't moving, but it still posed a threat. The salvaging wasn't complete yet and if the GINN pilot found the _Archangel _and reported back, there'd be more ZAFT forces waiting for them. Kira aimed his beam rifle and targeted the enemy mobile suit. He suddenly noticed movement, seeing a figure emerge from the wreckage of a civilian ship. Kira magnified the image and could make out feminine features on the pilots face. It was a woman piloting the GINN.

Kira took his finger off the trigger.

The enemy pilot, they reminded him that there had been living people in the mobile suits he had and fought included the one he had destroyed. _What if Athrun ends up being in one of these machines?_ Kira gripped the trigger again; silently pleading that the pilot would leave. She entered her GINN, and began to pull away.

That was until one of the work pods came into view. The GINN turned around and, without preamble, fired at the pod, grazing it.

Kira didn't hesitate. He squeezed the trigger and his beam pierced the GINN's side. It sputtered and flashed, but the machine was not incapacitated. Kira fired again, scoring a direct hit to the cockpit. The GINN spun back and exploded.

"Thanks for the save, Kira!" Pal's voice sounded from the intercom. "I thought I was a goner."

"Strike, what happened?" Natarle's call cut in from the _Archangel_, "Report!"

Kira didn't answer; instead he switched off communications to the _Archangel._ He had killed another coordinator and worse still; he'd killed someone's daughter, someone's sister, maybe even someone's lover. Garcia was right, he was a race traitor, but if he didn't fight, how could be protect his friends? _But if I do fight, what if I kill my old-friend? What if I kill Athrun?_

_And . . . is that the sound of rain? _

The attack came with such speed that even if Kira wasn't crying, he would have been hard pressed to evade it. The attack started with rounds to the Strike's chest with the following shots moving up the Strike's neck, its face, and finally the top of its head.

Kira barely comprehended the appearance of the second Recon GINN as it continued to fire while constantly moving around the Strike, shot after shot hammering the stationary Strike from multiple angles. The Recon GINN moved at such speed and fired so precisely, that the Strike stayed in one spot, with the momentum that would have carried the Strike forward canceled out by a combination of attacks. Kira was thrown around the cockpit.

"What?" Kira's tear filled eyes were wide, his head spinning as he tried push away the grief that threatened to overwhelm him. Another volley streaked in from below the Strike. Kira cursed and quickly dodged, gritting his teeth as one round slammed into the Strike's left leg, turning his flight path into an ungraceful spin, curving the Strike's path at an odd angle.

Aboard the Recon GINN, the pilot clicked their tongue in disappointment. _The enemy pilot is slow; their reaction time leaves a lot to be desired._ However his attacks did not seem to do any discernable damage to the foe. _Maybe that is the Earth Forces plan with these new weapons? They might have inferior pilots to ours, but if their armor is strong enough they could shrug off attacks and thus afford to be slower._

_Still doesn't make for that good of a fight._ The pilot thought. He pressed a few buttons on his control board and turned the sound of rain up to maximum. If the fight was to be prolonged, he might as well relax and enjoy himself.

Kira dodged another wave of attacks; the enemy's skill was undeniable. Every time Kira tried to escape the Recon GINN pressed the attack and moved to block him. Other times it fired rapidly to push Kira along a path that ended up getting blocked due to floating debris.

_How wide is the enemy's view?_ Kira thought as several more rounds struck his shield—he'd just managed to block the attack. "Okay enough." Kira growled, keeping the Gundam's body behind his shield and aiming his beam rifle.

Kira's thumb fell towards the trigger and he froze.

Could he really shoot again? After seeing that woman? After killing her?

Kira's hand started to shake. _I can't do it! _

More rounds pounded the Strike's shield and body. Kira gritted his teeth, his whole body was shaking. _What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to fight like this?_

The sound off rain was disconcerting. Kira managed to turn off the rest of his radios with the exception of the main channel used by the _Archangel_—he'd turned that back on right after the attack began—but even on that channel there was a the sound of rain. It was fainter, but it only grew louder as time went on. To compound matters, the Debris Belt's interference was so dense that even if the ship saw what was happening—and there was no guarantee that they did—any orders they'd send Kira would be hard pressed to receive.

The Recon GINN's pilot frowned as once again the enemy mobile suit turned and aimed its rifle at him, but it did not fire. It was flying parallel with him now, but it had yet to counterattack once during their fight. "What is your strategy here?" The GINN pilot asked. This was the first time an opponent had reacted to his attacks so calmly. "Is this a trap?" _Does it really matter? If it is a trap, I'll simply spring it. _The ZAFT pilot continued to fire and was shocked when the enemy finally did the same, only it did not target him.

Kira pulled the trigger at a derelict vessel, a ruined Nelson-class, and was gratified by his beams carving into the engine block, causing a chain reaction that detonated the ship in a fireball. The debris from the destroyed ship slammed into other circling debris, resulting in a maelstrom of shifting wreckage.

How's that?" Kira hissed, gritting his teeth as he maneuvered the Strike in and around the larger pieces. The cockpit shook as a sharp piece of metal slammed into his phase shift at high speed, but it bounced off harmlessly. _Where is the enemy?_ Kira thought and he felt his mouth go dry as the black GINN darted through the debris with effortless precision.

"Not enough? FINE!" Kira blasted deeper into the Debris Field, firing his beam rifle at the surrounding floating garbage, targeting anything that had the potential to explode. So what if he didn't want to kill this enemy? He'd just create a hail storm of metal that they would be forced to retreat.

_But what if he reports to ZAFT and gives away the Archangel's position? _A tiny voice arose unbidden in Kira's mind, as he forced the Strike through another storm of metal.

Kira shook his head, _so what? The Archangel will probably be long gone!_

"C'mon! Retreat!" Kira yelled, but he then felt his blood run cold, the enemy was stilling coming. Worse still, the Recon GINN was avoiding every single large piece of debris. The graceful way the GINN moved in the storm of metal, filled Kira with both awe and horror.

The sound of rain, despite Kira's efforts before to minimize the radio chatter, grew louder. _They are coming! I am going to have to fight to kill, again!_

Kira felt revolted, he hated doing this, but he had no choice.

"Kira! Stop flying away from the_ Archangel_ like a dumbass!" The voice was Connor Buchanan's and Kira realized that he and the other proto-GINN, with Sai as the pilot, were flying straight towards him and the Recon GINN.

"No!" Kira said, "Stay back!"

"Then come to us! Fuck it is impossible to fly this freaking thing." Connor's voice snarled back in reply, "God dammit I am going to kill my brother if we get out of this alive! What is that sound?" Connor then swore as his GINN flew head-long into a large piece of wreckage. Kira watched as Connor managed to slow down at the last second by flipping his GINN and engaging the engines at full burn, but he could not stop his GINN bouncing away from the battlefield.

The Recon GINN paused and turned towards the now spiraling away Connor and the fast approaching Sai.

"Sai no!" Kira yelled.

Sai did not respond to Kira. The voice that came from Sai's cockpit was croaked with rage. "I'm taking you down, this is for FLAY!" The proto-GINN forced its way past a twisted metal hunk, only managing to go a little off-course. Haltingly, Sai's proto-GINN raised its rifle.

The Recon GINN darted down, right out of the proto-GINN scope, and raised its own rifle at Sai's GINN. It had a clear shot.

"Oh, I see." Sai said, his voice sounding equal parts surprised and empty.

"STOP IT!" Kira screamed and without pausing to think or hesitate, targeted the enemy and fire. His green beam flashed towards the Recon GINN, who managed to dodge at the last second but instead got a glowing gash running down its left arm.

In the next second Sai had flown past the two and headed away from the combat zone. Either he couldn't turn back or Sai had realized that he was in over his head.

The Recon Ginn's pilot grunted, "What was that?" He turned towards the natural's mobile suit. "Now that's more like it, so you can do it if you try." He smiled. "Maybe you'll be able to feed my Famine." His black Recon GINN's eye flashed a deep red.

Kira glared at the enemy. "I won't let you kill any of my friends. You're dangerous. I'm taking you out, now!"

_**Archangel**_

The _Archangel's_ bridge was silent immediately following Connor's report. The only sound was Shoko immediately leaving the bridge, likely heading to the hanger at full speed. Murrue felt like she wanted to put her head in-between her hands and groan, but resisted the temptation.

"A Horseman of the Apocalypse." Natarle muttered, "First Le Creuset and now one of them?"

Connor nodded, "From the sound of rain and black paint job, I am pretty damn sure it is Famine."

"Kise Grain." Neumann muttered, "Not good."

"Who is this?" Miriallia asked, looked around at confusion. A few of the other bridge crew looked just as equally lost.

"Only one of the best pilot's ZAFT has to offer." Natarle explained, spitting the words out, "There was once a team called the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse, but they have recently gone their separate ways. Each Horseman is known for their infamous usage of a particular kind of sound they play over the radio during combat and an incredibly high kill count."

"But there is just one." Miriallia ventured, "Kira will be fine, right?"

"The problem," Neumann cut in, "Is that the Alliance has ranked ZAFT's top 10 ace mobile suit pilots as priority targets. The team broke up, but the Four Horsemen are all still on that list." Neumann turned to Mir, his eyes narrowed, "That list of pilots includes Rau Le Creuset—a man who almost single handedly destroyed Zero Squadron and the _Dauntless _without much effort."

Mir had suddenly became pale, "Kira!" She turned back to the monitor. "We have to help him!"

"And rest assured, we will." Murrue said, putting as much command into her voice as she could. _Now is the time to motivate_. "Petty Officer Buchanan, are you almost back?"

Connor nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"And Sai?"

"He is returning too, the idiot, I thought I told him we were only going to get close to-"

Murrue cut him off, "Please do so on-the-double. Once you are safely abroad, the _Archangel_ will fire signal flares to let the ice movers know to keep their distance, then we will move as close as we can to the AOE and support the Strike. Neumann, you ready?"

Neumann nodded, "And willing Captain."

"Good. Miriallia?"

"Ma'am?"

"What is the Strike's power level?"

Miriallia blinked and turned back to the screen before blanching. "He is losing it rapidly! At this rate, he is going to run dry!"

_And we can't get a message through._ Murrue thought. "Get me the hanger bay and whoever in Zero Squadron is on standby."

The next second Murdoch and Ensign Kazaku Archer's face were on the main monitor. They both saluted. Murrue cut to the chase, "Murdoch, I want you to prep the Launcher Silhouette for launch. The Strike is running out of power and needs to be replenished. Can the Strike switch out packs while on the float?"

"What?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No! But, well it is possible, but the kid's never done it before."

"He'll do it." Murrue said, hoping she sounded half as confident as she imagined, "Kira will have to. Ensign Archer, launch and dock with the Launcher Silhouette and make sure it reaches the Strike."

It was a testament to Kazaku's professionalism that he didn't question Murrue, he instead nodded grimly, "Yes ma'am."

"Shoko and your sister will be on standby if we need them. You drew the short straw because we need to act fast."

"Happy to help Captain."

"Good. We'll see if we can get you some long range fire support. Get moving, both of you."

Murrue cut off the transmission, "Now get me Ian Buchanan and Kuzzey Burskirk."

The two ZuOOT pilot's faces replaced Murdoch and Kazaku's. The communication line was stable due to their proximity and minutes before, Kuzzey had finally managed to right himself on top of the Archangel's hanger bay—meaning that they were in a position to be utilized to help resolve the crisis.

"I am going to ask a lot from you both and I know you aren't Earth Alliance soldiers, but the situation calls for all of us to do what is necessary. Kira needs support and needs it now. I'd like both of you to get in range and fire what you can into the area, cause some confusion, buy us time. Am I understood?"

Ian Buchanan nodded his face a determined mask. Kuzzey sputtered and shook his head, "But why do I? I am not qualified for this! I . . ." His voice trailed off as he caught the sight of Miriallia, who was staring at him. Murrue saw the young man wince and sigh, "Okay, I'll do what I can."

Murrue smiled, she wanted the ZAFT pilot to have something else to think about and despite the ZuOOT's sluggishness, they seemed easier to control then the proto-GINNs and, better still, had long range capabilities.

"Thank you."

"Let's go Kuzzey!" Ian's voice sounded stained as the two ZuOOTs, still in tank mode—they hadn't gotten around to transforming—boosted away from the _Archangel_. They slipped in between some debris, going deeper than the _Archangel _could safely.

"Now! Activate Gottfrieds and Valiants, we will use them if we need to! Get me Captain Bezukhov on the _Malenkov_!" She sat back down in the captain's chair as the crew set about their work. Before she had even realized it, she was giving orders like a real captain. It was draining and she still didn't feel comfortable, but if she could get the crew through this crisis, it would all be worth it.

_Kira, hold on._

**Debris Field**

They danced in the debris. The Strike darted past a hunk of metal, using it to catch a round from the Recon GINN. Kira returned fired furiously but the Recon GINN appeared to be able to predict his moves, he couldn't get a lock! The GINN fired again and Kira let the Strike's shield catch round after round as he charged forward. The enemy was skilled, incredibly skilled, but the Strike had several surprises up its sleeve. As the Strike pushed forward with its shield, Kira stored his beam rifle and drew the Gundam's beam saber in the next moment, activating the bright blade and bringing it down—the GINN darted away, the beam saber catching empty space.

"Damn." Kira charged out from behind his shield, slicing furiously after the Recon GINN, who dodged backwards. Kira fired the Strike's head mounted 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, the rounds ricocheting off the GINN's armor as Kira brought the saber down. The GINN flew up and instead of the GINN, Kira cut a large piece of metal in half, the two burning halves spinning away.

_This isn't working! Dammit!_

Kira stored his beam saber and drew his rifle, moving his shield back to protect his mobile suit's body. Kira was too slow and several return rounds from the Recon GINN hit the Strike's chest before they were caught by the shield. _How can I beat this guy? And that sound of rain is starting to get on my nerves!_

The Strike started issuing a warning sound, filling the cockpit with a high pitched shrieking that finally drowned out the sound of rain. Kira jumped and realized with horror that his power levels were critical! At this rate he was going to lose his beam sabers, his rifle, and his phase shift!

_I've got to retreat!_ Kira glanced at his sensors and he felt the first vestiges of panic swell within him. He was too far from the _Archangel _and too deep in the Debris Field! How was he going to get away?

Kise Grain, the Recon GINN's pilot, noticed the change almost immediately. It was the way the enemy started trying to pull back to his allies and the way it had stopped firing its beam rifle. It meant one thing: whatever fuel the enemy used, they were likely running dry.

It wasn't like Kise was doing well when it came to supply either, but Recon GINNs were designed to operate at longer distances. This mid-range mobile suit the Earth Alliance fielded had been firing like crazy once the pilot actually committed to fighting—while Kise had been picking his shots carefully. Yes, he too was almost out of ammo for his rifle, but his Recon GINN still had a sword, so worst-case he would have to get up close and personal.

There was the risk that the enemy wanted Kise to get close, making his change in tactics a ploy, but Kise doubted that the enemy was that experienced. The enemy was a novice and this was a move of desperation, a terrified attempt to escape while making it look unintentional. It was time for Famine to reap the wheat—to cull another pilot.

Kise didn't take pleasure in the killing, but it had to be done, it had to be accepted. War was a part of nature and death was part in parcel of war. He was only doing what nature demanded.

The sudden missile lock surprised Kise and he snapped his rifle up and quickly shot down the incoming four missiles. The enemy was a mobile armor, but it looked like it had docked with some strange equipment.

_A new kind of mobile armor? _

Kise needed to be careful, but he had enough experience in shooting down mobile armors that he wasn't concerned. He noted that the Strike headed towards the Moebius, but he was already training his rifle on the mobile armor. Kise blinked when the strange Moebius detached its equipment and put on a sudden burst of speed, heading straight towards him.

_The equipment was for the mobile suit? Not that it matters, I have you now. _ Kise's finger tightened on the trigger, but in the next moment his GINN's warning sensors went off as several slugs flashed towards him. Out of the myriad of shots, only one was on target, but it forced Kise to give up on killing the mobile armor.

_Where did those come from?_

"Nice shooting!" Kazaku called, grinning as the Recon GINN dived away from the barrage of fire from Ian and Kuzzey's ZuOOTs. It wasn't precise firing and at this rate the two were going, they'd run out of ammo before too long, but all they needed to do was keep the enemy occupied until Kira docked with the Launcher Silhouette.

_Which is part of my job_. Kazaku fired rapidly with his Gatling cannon and chased after the Recon GINN.

Kazaku may not have been the best pilot in the surviving members of Zero Squadron. Shoko was incredible, a combat ace, but Kazaku was Shoko's second in command for a reason. He might not have the coordinator reflexes of Risa, the dumb luck of Adam, or Sinn's BCPU's abilities, but he had instincts that boarded on a sixth sense.

Furthermore, which self-respecting pilot could resist the temptation of going toe-to-toe and possibly shooting down one of ZAFT's best pilots?

_**Archangel: **_**Bridge**

"You refuse?" Murrue didn't know when she had stood, but her momentum was carrying her towards to ceiling, she pushed herself back down. Any embarrassment she might have felt was eclipsed by astonishment. Moments ago she had request that the _Malenkov_ deploy their mobile armors to help Kira, but Bezukhov had refused. "You cannot be serious! Our pilots are going up against-"

"A Horseman of the Apocalypse, yes." Captain Bezukhov said in a dull, bored voice. "I heard you the first time."

Murrue felt her astonishment turn to anger. "Then you know our pilots need all the help they can get."

Bezukhov shook his head, "My ship needs all the help it can get. What happens if they charge at the _Malenkov_? Who will protect us? I think you know what Horsemen do to ships like mine."

"The _Archangel _will protect you."

"The _Archangel _will protect itself and my mobile armors will protect the _Malenkov_." Bezukhov's eyes flashed with anger, "I know you have mobile armors in reserve. Why don't you launch them instead of asking for more Eurasians to give their lives for the Atlantic Federation?"

"Now is not the time for this!"

"I also outrank you Acting-Captain Ramius." Bezukhov said, his voice had still the same dull tone, but his eyes still maintained their sharp edge. "You do what you need to do to protect your people. I'll do the same. Bezukhov out."

Murrue gripped her captain chair's arms. "Bastard."

**Debris Belt**

Kira docked with the Launcher Silhouette just has his power levels dropped to nothing, one second he was without his phase shift, the next, it was back online. If the specs he'd looked at since leaving Artemis were correct, then the Launcher Strike's main weapon would change the flow of the battle.

As one of Kise's last rounds missed the Moebius, the ZAFT pilot had to admit that he had been wrong about how easy it would be to kill the mobile armor. The Moebius pilot had illustrated a high degree of skill that put Kise on the back foot. Not that he was worried, Kise knew that he would eventually kill the mobile armor, but the enemy pilot's daring, mixed with the constant fire from the ZuOOT's—which were out of Kise's range—dodging debris, and all the while watching his ammo count made the fight very annoying.

Kise let out a breath, he needed to calm down. He could make this work, he just needed to think. Kise dodged another ZuOOT round by diving down. It was in that dive that Kise saw his opportunity.

Kise deftly dodged around a floating wreckage of another ship, looping away from the mobile armor and the line-of-sight of the enemy ZuOOTs. The ship, Kise realized with some amusement, was the remains of the pirate mothership from before. In death it served a better purpose than it probably ever served in life. All Kise needed to do was wait for the mobile armor to come after him, forfeiting the covering fire from the ZuOOTs in the process. That would give him the opportunity to shoot the Moebius down. He'd deal with the others after.

"Mr. Kazaku!" Kira yelled, just as the Recon GINN dodged behind a destroyed ship. "Please move away now!" Kazaku didn't respond to Kira's request, instead he rolled away from the remains of the _Fool's Gold_.

Kazaku had been about to go under the ship to pursue the enemy, but at this range and with the power of the Launcher Silhouette, Kira knew that they didn't need to follow the enemy. The cannon on the Strike's pack was the "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse cannon, and Kira set it to full power, aiming it at the ship.

Kira pulled the trigger with no hesitation and the "Agni" roared.

The massive read beam lanced through space and bisected the _Fool's Gold_. The ship's remains were cut in half, the beam burning away the ship and the legs of Recon GINN. Both the ship's middle and the GINN's legs were gone in seconds and in the next moment, the _Fool's Gold_ exploded in a fireball that engulfed the Recon GINN.

Kira blinked in awe and amazement.

"Wow!" Kazaku flew his mobile armor right next to Kira. "That was incredible! That thing is more powerful than a battleship's main cannon! I don't think he even saw that coming!"

"I had no idea the Agni was that powerful." Kira admitted. He noticed that the sound of rain was gone. "Is he dead?" The explosion and Agni blast had turned up a storm of metal and debris that obscured the area where the Recon GINN had been a moment before.

"Maybe, but at the very least Kira you beat back a Horseman of the Apocalypse! Not many pilots can say they did that."

"A what?"

"I'll explain later. C'mon, let's go back to the ship."

On the way back to the _Archangel _another alarm sounded in Kira's cockpit, but it wasn't a mobile suit or a ship. Kira looked and found an escape pod drifting nearby, its distress beacon lights flashing. Kira cautiously moved in and took hold of the object, taking it back to the _Archangel._

After Kira landed in the hanger bay, Natarle and some security guards met him in the hanger. She glared at him as he stepped out of the Strike and onto the floor of the hanger. "Thank you for bringing in even more people onto this ship. Ever think that this might be a bomb?" She scorned, but Kira didn't care. After the furious battle he'd just been in, saving someone felt right.

"Okay," Murdoch said, "I'm about to open it up." The armed guards raised their weapons as he typed the finals keys to unlock the hatch. It opened with a hydraulic whoosh.

A pink, round, and tiny robot fluttered out, flapping a pair of panels on its sides as though they were wings. "Haro, haro!" It chirped happily. Everyone stared in bewilderment, when a new voice broke the silence.

"Thank you very much." The soft voice said.

Everyone looked and saw a young girl with pink hair drift out of the pod. Her beauty and kind smile were captivating.

She was, to Kira, simply mesmerizing.

**Debris Belt**

"That's not good." Kise stood outside of what was left of his Recon GINN; the legs were gone, the armor torn to shreds. He'd be able to make it back to the nearest ZAFT ship, but that didn't take the sting out of his failure and the even worse situation that faced ZAFT.

Lacus Clyne was now in the hands of the Earth Forces.

Worse still, it was in a ship that had the defensive power to defeat him. "I need to get me one of those cannons." Kise muttered and stretched. Despite himself, despite the absolute mess of situation he found himself in, Kise discovered that he was a little happy. Some of that was the post-battle high, the other was that he'd finally found a foe that could challenge him, that could challenge possibly all the Horsemen.

_Except maybe her._ Kise quickly corrected himself.

No matter what, things were about to get a little frenzied on ZAFT's end and Kise was looking forward to it. The war had been dragging on for too long, it was time to go to the next stage.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Uh oh, a ship with Cagalli, Flay, and Lacus on simultaneously? What wacky hijinks will ensue? **

**But in all seriousness though, hope you enjoyed the chapter. It is my intension to expand the story by giving ZAFT a few more aces up their sleeves. It will keep it interesting, especially when the others get introduced down the road. I hope you enjoyed the added psychological impact of Kira knowing that Athrun is in ZAFT, but unsure what role he fulfills or what machine he pilots.**

**Please review! It seriously helps my dear readers!**


	11. A Measure of Salvation

**Author's Note: First of all, sorry for the wait with this chapter. A little bit about me, I am finishing graduate school in December and it has robbed me of much of my free time. I ask that you all bear with me until mid-December, where the chapters will be more regularly updated. Ugh, sorry dear readers, I am not happy about this either.**

**Secondly, stay on the lookout for an updated first chapter with an OS character list and a few mecha details: ETA a week or so. I figured it couldn't hurt to include after one of you recommended that, and it won't leave you without any updates.**

**Now onto your reviews: I am so incredibly happy by the responses. Big and small. Thank you all so much, despite my lack of free time, those reactions and thoughts pushed me forward for this chapter. **

**Now in regards to Flay's redemption and Lacus staying on the **_**Archangel,**_** I won't spoil anything except say that their**__**fates will (probably) be different from the original. How different? Read and find out. Am I being coy intentionally? Yep.**

** Celline The Sleeping Beauty: Thanks for the reaction! Sinn is a proto-type BCPU, the implication is that she is a type outside of the ones we saw in Seed and the later models in Destiny. Think of her as a Windows 98 Operating System. She can do a lot of stuff never seen before, but she is rough around the edges and is not where the Extended program ends up. Stella is an interesting comparison, but generally I view her closer to Soma Peries from Gundam 00. Both in personality and looks. **

** Rikucchi: Thank you so much for the review! Really appreciate the thoughts and the reactions. I especially enjoy your reaction to the Eurasian characters, they are a mixed bag, you are right to find them annoying. Your questions are good ones and while I don't want to say much to avoid spoilers, I will say that Halberton's fate will be revealed in about 2 chapters, so be patient. :) I always assumed that Kisaka remained back at Orb when Cagalli snuck to Heliopolis; at least, that is how I am imagining it for this story.**

**Now . . . ONWARD!**

_The Orb Union, until recently, has remained seemingly untouched by the conflict thanks to a declaration of neutrality. But current events seemed destined to set the course for renewed fighting and who knows how it will end? But it does bring up some fascinating questions and some amusing circumstances. _

_I want more; I will sell out the Orb Union and the Earth Alliance, I will deactivate Heliopolis' sensors to allow Le Creuset's GINNs inside, I will kill Kato, and I will watch this war go in fascinating directions. _

Excerpt from the journal of **&%%##$%%**

**Phase 11: A Measure of Salvation**

_**Archangel**_**: Hanger Bay**

The mysterious girl hovered in the zero gravity. She wore a majestic white and lavender dress, and looked the same age as Kira. She was so enchanting that Kira had to snap back to reality to help her. He leapt up, taking her wrist, and then gently brought her down to the floor.

"Oh, why, thank you." She smiled, her icy blue eyes shining. Her expression then abruptly turned to one of confusion. She had glanced at the Earth Alliance insignia on Kira's uniform, then to the other crewmembers and officers. "Oh, my, so this isn't a ZAFT ship, I take it?"

Kira didn't know how to respond, seeking help he glanced around that the now silent hanger bay. His eyes met Kuzzey and Sai—both still in their orange piloting suits—who both shrugged in response to Kira's questioning look. His eyes traveled to Natarle, who let out a loud, grave sigh and ordered a guard to report to the bridge. Connor and Ian, who were in the middle of a heated argument before the girl's entrance, had stopped their bickering and stared in amazement—Connor had gotten very pale, while Ian merely looked puzzled at the strange girl. The Zero Squadron pilots, sans Risa, were clustered together near their Moebius units; their celebration around Kazaku's triumphant return had gone silent. The deckhands in the hanger were no help either, the ones nearby were whispering up a storm.

Kira looked back at the floating girl and shook his head. "N-no, it's not."

If the girl had heard him, she gave no acknowledgement; instead she was looking around at the hanger with both curiosity and nervousness.

"Umm, who are you?" Kira asked, realizing that he was still hold onto her slender wrist. He let go, but he didn't move his hand away, so when she looked back at him and saw Kira's hand nearby, the girl he rescued smiled brightly and grabbed Kira's hand with her own.

"Why, my name is Lacus Clyne. How do you do?"

**-PLANTs: Aprilius One, National Graveyard**

Athrun Zala knelt silently at his mother's grave. He was struck, as he always was, by the quiet beauty and tranquility of the graveyard. The turbulent storm of emotions—anger, regret, sadness—that went through him when Athrun thought of his mother gave him the impression that her resting place was just as unsettled. _Yet it never is, it is peaceful here._ Athrun thought as he placed the bouquet of flowers next to her headstone. It read: **Lenore Zala, CE 33-70**. She had been an agricultural researcher working at Junius Seven at the time of the nuclear attack.

Growing up, Athrun had seldom spent time with his mother—it was the same story with his father—but Lenore was always affectionate with him when they were together. Sometimes they'd even go on research trips together—Athrun missed those trips dearly.

Athrun surveyed the cemetery once again and noted that it had grown in size since his last visit. The war was taking its toll.

_We fight to protect ourselves, we fight for our freedom._

They were his father's words and in them there was truth: If coordinators just sat around and waited, peace would never come, because the naturals simply wouldn't give it to them. It was a hard truth, but one he had learned bitterly since the Blood Valentine. He'd learned that sometimes blood must be spilled.

_Cagalli, what were you doing on the legged ship? And was that really Kira?_

Feet stopped next to his mother's grave, breaking Athrun out of his thoughts. He slowly followed the leg up to the face of the man looming over him. A part of him expected to see his father, but no, it was Jeremy Maxwell, Rusty's father.

Athrun quickly stood to attention and saluted, "Council Member Maxwell. My apologies, sir."

Jeremy Maxwell stared at Athrun for several uncomfortable seconds, before looking down at the grave Athrun was kneeling before. "Athrun Zala." Council Member Maxwell said, his voice was low and deep, with little emotion. It did not match the fire that seemed to burn within Maxwell's eyes every time he looked Athrun's way.

_He is also making me stand at attention._ Athrun noted as Maxwell continued to stare at Lenore Zala's grave. "The price we pay for peace, they tell me that is what my son died for." Maxwell said his voice grim. "But no, my son died as part of the price we pay for war. War's costs go far beyond military budgets and new weapons developments."

Athrun didn't know what to say, he still stood fully at attention. He noticed that Maxwell was carrying yellow flowers and was heading in the direction of Rusty's grave. Athrun had visited Rusty's grave before his mother's and left flowers there as well.

Athrun blinked and realized that Maxwell was staring at him again, "They tell me that you have sworn to destroy the Strike. For Rusty, to make up for your failure." The last two words were accusatory.

"Yes sir." Athrun said, his throat felt tight.

"See that you do, Athrun Zala." Maxwell responded, no longer looking at Athrun, his voice once again grim. "Then I may be able to . . ."

He stalked away, leaving Athrun still at attention. A confusing mix of emotions filling him: pity for the man, anxiety at the possibility of Maxwell blaming him for Rusty's death, and a renewed determination to destroy the Strike.

_Even if I see Cagalli again, I cannot hesitate. The Strike must be destroyed no matter what._

Yes, the little naïve boy was gone.

_I'm a soldier of ZAFT._

_**-Archangel**_**: Civilian Quarters**

Elle held up the paper crane, it was a little lopsided, but it was a vast improvement from her first attempt. "Look mommy!" She giggled as she pulled the wings of the paper animal; it made it look like it was flying. "Look!"

Elle's mother smiled and nodded at Elle's crane. "Great job! Why don't you put it with the rest of them?"

"Okay!" Elle headed over to the large box the floated in the middle of the room; it was filled to the brim with paper cranes and flowers.

"Last call everyone." A man who was supposed to pick up the box said. He was wearing a military uniform and had introduced himself as Tonamura. "Finish the one you're working on and put it in the box."

The room was filled with other Heliopolis refugees and many headed to the box, putting their respective cranes inside. Elle looked up at Tonamura. "You drop them off soon?"

Tonamura smiled and crouched down to Elle's level, "Yep. The ship is leaving the area soon, but before that, we are going to give these to the people at Junius Seven."

"My mommy says that it will make them happy."

Tonamura's smile suddenly looked strange to Elle, like he was in pain. He nodded, "I hope so."

**Crew Quarters**

A group had gathered outside the room's door. Kira and Tolle shoved at one another to get an ear against the door to listen to the conversation within. Sai and Kuzzey pushed from the back, while Petty Officer Pal hovered behind them.

"Come on, don't shove."

"Can you hear anything?"

"What's going on in there?"

The door suddenly flew open, and they all tumbled to the floor. They looked up to see the icy stare of Natarle glaring down at them. Murrue, Shoko, and the girl named Lacus all stared at the group with varying degrees of amusement.

"You still have supplies to restock!" Natarle reminded them, "Get back to your posts!"

The group hurried off, but not Kira. He lingered momentarily, getting a glimpse of the pink-haired beauty. She noticed Kira and gave him a smile and a wave. He blushed and turned around, heading back to the hanger.

Natarle closed the door, shaking her head. The atmosphere became serious once more when Murrue brought the conversation back to where it had left off.

"Please pardon my crew. They're young and new at this." She said, "Now, you were telling us your name for the record?"

"My name is Lacus Clyne." The girl said. The tiny pink robot in her lap twitched and chirped. "And this is my friend, Haro."

Natarle sighed at the robot's voice, there was something about it irritated her.

Shoko eyed the girl, frowning. "Clyne, huh?" She asked her, "As in related to the Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne?"

The girl's face brightened. "Why, yes!" She exclaimed, "Siegel Clyne is my father. You wouldn't happen to know him, would you?"

All three Earth Alliance officers slumped their shoulders in disbelief. How could the girl assume that they personally knew her father simply because they knew his name? Was it all a ruse?

Shoko sat up straight and crossed her arms. "No, none of us do. Obviously we don't."

Lacus cocked her head at Shoko, "Oh, is that right? I thought maybe you would, he knows many people." The girl's honesty took Shoko aback; it made her feel guilty about her suspicious.

Murrue cleared her throat, "So tell us, what happened out there? Why were you in that escape pod?"

Lacus's smiled turned into a frown. "I was with a small crew to survey Junius Seven prior to the official memorial services." She appeared to be reluctant to continue, but Murrue ushered her on. "We came across an Earth Forces vessel, but not like this one. They attacked us without warning."

"We tried to explain our mission, but got no response." Lacus continued, "The ship started shaking and the crew decided that it would be best for me to escape."

Murrue and Natarle exchanged concerned glances, but Shoko remained indifferent.

"You must understand, no one had done anything." Lacus said, "However, the Earth Forces officers should've responded to us, but they did not. Before I realized what was happening, I, along with several others, were shoved into escape pods. I pray that everyone is okay."

Murrue looked at Shoko; the pilot gave a shake of her head so slight that it was barely noticeable. It was doubtful that the crew had survived. After surveying the entire area, they had been unable to find a single living person among the debris. While it was possible others escaped the ship, they had thus far been undiscovered.

Murrue bit her lower lip, but she didn't want to upset Lacus, so she kept the information to herself. With their primary questions answered, the three women decided to give Lacus some privacy. As they left, Murrue saw Lacus stepping out to the window, gazing out at the ruins of Junius Seven.

"Let us pray, Haro." She whispered to her robot, hugging it. "Let us pray for those souls so that they may now rest in peace." Suddenly feeling ashamed, Murrue slipped out quietly, closing the door behind her.

**-Aprilius One: Council Member Joule's Office**

"A new team?" Yzak's surprise was rapidly transforming to excitement. "My own command?"

Council Member Ezalia Joule, Yzak's mother, was obviously pleased by her son's response. Ezalia was nearing middle age, but she maintained an air of discipline and control that boarded on regality. Her silver hair and pale blue eyes, which matched her son, added to the image of power she had cultivated for years as a member of the Supreme Council.

However that image was gone when she was alone with her son. She appeared softer, letting her face lose some of the tightness.

"Nothing is confirmed, but I want you to prepare yourself. I think you've spent enough time as a regular soldier."

Yzak eyes were far away, imagining the possibilities of his own command, but he paused and looked back his mother. "What about the Le Creuset team?"

Ezalia waved his question away dismissively, "Le Creuset performed a great service to ZAFT by capturing the G-Weapons, but he already won an Order of Nebula. His military career peaked; the most we can hope for is that he continues to serve ZAFT and train the next generation of courageous soldiers—like you. Your career has just started Yzak and you are already shining so brightly, staying with that team would only serve to limit you."

Yzak felt himself blush at his mother's complements. "Yes mother." Yet Yzak noticed that he felt a twinge of regret. B_ut that is probably just because of Dearka; it is not like I care about Nicol or, even worse, Zala. _

Despite his thoughts, Yzak found himself asking, "What about the rest of the team?"

"They will also be receiving their own commands soon. We are already developing the G-Weapon technology, but Patrick Zala made a good argument recently, he called for spreading out the G-Weapons to as many fronts as possible."

Yzak tried to ignore how his mother smiled when she said the name of Athrun's father. _It is probably nothing. _"When will I leave?"

"Probably not for the next month or so, depending on how long you're stationed here, but it is possible the Heliopolis Operation was your last mission with the Le Creuset team."

_**-Archangel: **_B**ridge**

"What a mess." Pierre Bezukhov, the captain of the _Malenkov,_ said he was on one of the bridge screens. "The daughter of the leader of ZAFT's Supreme Council? And to think I started to believe that we were home free, that we would get to the Lunar Base without further incident."

Natarle agreed, "If ZAFT knows we have her, they will send everything to stop us." She was sitting in the captain's chair. It was an off-shift for the _Archangel_, meaning that there were few crew members present. Murrue was getting some much needed rest in her cabin, thus Natarle had command and that included updating their Eurasian allies on the situation. Natarle privately believed that Murrue gave her this job because she couldn't stand to have another conversation with the Bezukhov, especially after he refused to give them aid during the last battle.

Natarle didn't mind the delegation or talking to Bezukhov, in fact, the Eurasian seemed to enjoy her calls. _It is probably because, unlike with Captain Ramius, I am not of 'equal-rank' to him. He knows where we stand._

"Looks like we need to be ready for anything." Bezukhov smiled, "I appreciate the call Ensign Badgiruel. I haven't had the opportunity to talk to a woman so pleasant for quite a spell."

Natarle blinked, she was bewildered by the man's statement. "Yes sir."

"How did someone like you end up on that ship?"

"Someone like me?" Natarle asked.

"Competent." Bezukhov said casually, his eyes raked across the other crew members he could see on the bridge. Several of them glanced at each other.

"Well sir," Natarle paused; she needed to pick her words carefully. "The G-Weapon project had a collection of some of the Alliance's best and brightest; unfortunately, we suffered heavy casualties during the escape from Heliopolis."

"Shame, but at least there are beautiful women like you who are more than capable of picking up the slack."

Natarle squirmed, this conversation was incredible inappropriate. She felt a burning desire to cite regulations regarding sexual harassment at Bezukhov, but she couldn't bring herself. Captain Ramius had explicitly told her to maintain a friendly attitude with the _Malenkov_'s crew.

"I." Natarle bit out, "Thank you sir." She felt her throat constrict.

Bezukhov appeared pleased by her response. "Keep me posted on the situation Ensign. _Malenkov_ out."

"Sir." Natarle saluted as the screen went dark. She suddenly felt unhappy with Murrue's delegation. _He really is a bastard. _Natarle thought.

"Ma'am." One of the bridge crew members said, "Tonomura is releasing them now."

The screen Bezukhov was on before flashed and focused towards a collection of worker mechs that had flown to the ruins of Junius Seven. One of the student volunteers, Miriallia Howe, had recommended that the crew honor the people who died on Junius Seven and it was decided that they would make paper cranes and origami flowers. Natarle wasn't sure who enlisted the rest of the civilians aboard, but soon half the ship was making the gifts to honor the coordinators who died.

Even Natarle had attempted to fold a paper crane, in the privacy of her quarters, but had scrapped the effort. It looked terrible.

On the screen, Tonomura released the hundreds of cranes and flowers among the ruins of PLANT. They bounced off each other, creating a storm of dancing paper. The swirling, colorful array stood out in contrast to the grey, blue of the colony.

**Weight Room**

Cagalli spun, lashing out with her left leg, feeling the impact run through her. Not stopping, she posted with the leg she had just used to kick and brought her right leg around in a graceful arc that landed another punishing blow on the punching bag.

She danced back and charged again, this time attacking the bag with a series of punches, pummeling the bag back. Sweat beaded her body, with every punch a spray of sweat flew off of her, landing on the mats that surrounded her and hanging in the area. Cagalli paused for a split second as the bag's momentum carried it away from her, hitting the back wall, ricocheting back at her again. She pushed off from the ground, using the zero gravity to carry her forward as she wrapped it up with her legs before delivering a crushing, two handed blow to the bag.

Cagalli gasped for air and pushed herself away from the bag, landing on the deck.

Working out in zero gravity was challenging, but she'd been cooped up for days. Furthermore, the ship had heard the announcement that the _Archangel_'s water supply was about to be back to its maximum levels. While there still would be water rationing due to the number of civilians onboard, everyone would finally be able to shower. With that knowledge, Cagalli set about working up a sweat.

The self-defense Kisaka taught her years ago had progressed, especially after her misadventure following the black-cat. Her father had decided that if Cagalli was going to put herself at risk to try to get Kisaka to teach her, then she must have been serious about learning to fight.

Working out was good distraction, especially after Artemis and seeing _him_ again.

Kira had been little help after the encounter on Artemis. After several conversations about Athrun, Cagalli had been unable to gleam any insight. Kira didn't know why Athrun was in ZAFT, worse still, he seemed horrified and deeply distracted by the knowledge. Kira already had a lot on his shoulders, so burdening him by endlessly discussing the same thing, over and over, would serve little purpose. Kira was a sensitive guy, he tried to hide it from his friends, but Cagalli could tell that getting into the Strike made him suffer. _Someone like him as a pilot? What a bad joke._

Cagalli floated over to where her towel hung, she wrapped it around her neck and took a large gulp of water.

She had her own issues to focus on, namely the fear of being discovered by someone who knew Orb's Royal family. Her father had done everything he could to keep her out of the media, but there were still photos of her, many were from a couple years ago. _All it would take is just one person and I would be discovered, a simple image search would be enough. _

She tried to keep her distance from the Orb pilots onboard, Ian and Wendy didn't seem to suspect anything, but that Grey guy kept trying to talk to her. Did he know something? Or was he simply interested in her for a different reason?

Outside of those three, she'd notice a few civilians looking at her as if they thought they'd recognized her and she'd even caught that woman Seis staring at her this morning. Fortunately no Earth Alliance crew members appeared to have recognized her and now everyone was distracted by the arrival of Lacus Clyne.

_Hopefully that will make it easier to operate under the radar at least for a while longer._

"How was the work-out?" The voice was from one of the _Archangel_ security personal. A group of them had just come inside the weight room.

"Great." Cagalli finished wiping herself down with her towel

"The showers just came back online."

"Going to take advantage of that now." Cagalli nodded at the men and left, heading towards the locker room where the showers were located. There was a shower in her bunk, but she shared that with several other women and had a feeling that it would be occupied for a while.

All further thoughts on her situation evaporated when she opened the locker room and found it filled with crew members—both men and women. Some were clothed and chatting, a few others were half dressed, but most were naked or wearing towels.

Blushing furiously, Cagalli wanted to run but found herself rooted to the spot. Several of the women were _topless_ and many were chatting animatedly with _men_. She saw Kazaku and Shoko, both completely naked, exiting the shower area. They were having a serious conversation about Zero Squadron.

Cagalli was mortified and it only became worse when a man approached her. "Cagalli, hi!" The Zero Squadron pilot Adam, a cheerful smile on his face, called loudly. "In or out? You need to close that door!"

Cagalli felt her blush spread to her entire body. He was . . . Adam was . . . and it was so BIG. "I-I-I-I-I . . . "

Adam put his hand on his hips, naked like a newborn baby. "Yeah?"

"NO!" Cagalli hid her face in her hands and fled. The door to the locker room, closed behind her, blocking out the chorus of laughter that followed in her retreat. She knew that warships had unisex locker rooms, but she was not expecting that! How could the women just expose themselves!

**-The PLANTs:** **Aprilius One, French Restaurant L'Abeille**

"Weddings brother, weddings." Lilia Elsman said sagely as she downed another glass of wine.

Dearka raised an eyebrow, "Weddings?"

"Weddings." Lilia said emphatically, "Never have one Dearka."

"So you're telling me not to date?" Dearka asked.

"Oh no," Dearka's older sister Lilia shook her head, "Date. Have fun. But don't marry her, why would you do such a horrible thing to the woman you love?" She sighed and refilled her glass.

Tabitha Elsman, another one of Dearka's sisters, rolled her eyes. "She has been giving this speech to all of us. Don't take it personally."

"Oh please!" Lilia shot back and the two sisters began arguing.

The Elsman family had seven children, six girls and one boy. That boy was Dearka, the youngest of the bunch. The family was getting larger now, three of Dearka's sisters had gotten married recently, Lilia soon joining that list.

Dearka shrugged and took a measured sip of his glass of Bordeaux. He might be underage, but one of the privileges of being a member of ZAFT was that restriction was lifted. The idea was that if you were fighting and dying, you should be able to drink too. While he and Yzak had partied a lot during and after their academy days, tonight was not a night to get wine drunk. Not when he was with Tabitha and Lilia—his most overbearing and opinionated sisters.

The dinner was of short term notice, put together by Dearka's father and Supreme Council Member, Tab Elsman. While his father was forced to cancel at the last second due to an 'important meeting,' he'd organized for two of Dearka's sisters who were on Aprilius to attend. _But without Dad, these two are going to tear each other apart._ Dearka thought as Lilia began making disparaging remarks about Tabitha's age—she was the oldest of Dearka's sisters—and how she needed to 'come out already.' Tabitha shot back that at least she had 'standards.'.

"And what does THAT MEAN?" Lilia growled, downing another glass of wine.

_Oh no, why do I get the sense that I am going to be dragged into this?_

"It means that Robert is a loser!"

"Fuck you!" Lilia whirled on him, "Dearka! What do you think of Robert? You don't agree with Tabitha do you?"

Tabitha shot a dark glare at Dearka, "Dearka I know what you think, don't lie little brother." The last two words came out as a threat.

"I . . . ummm . . ." Dearka suddenly found himself chugging the wine to give himself critical seconds.

Steal the Earth Alliance's new mobile suit? _Easy._ Invade a Eurasian Super Fortress with only one mobile suit? _No problem._ Hold off a growing number of Eurasian solders while his men were getting cut down around him? _Barely a challenge._ Getting involved in family drama? _Fuck no._

_Someone help me!_

**-**_**Archangel**_

Kira was walking towards the mess hall, when he heard the sounds of raised voices and harsh tones. _An argument?_ He stepped to find Flay and Miriallia bickering. Kuzzey stood nearby, looking like he wanted to run away.

"No, I won't do it!" Flay shouted, "And that's final!"

"Why not?" Miriallia countered.

Kira nodded over to Kuzzey. "Hey, what happened here?" He whispered.

"Mir asked Flay to take some food to that girl you found. It set her off for some reason."

"I'm not doing it!" Flay stamped her foot down. "I'm not going anywhere near one of those Coordinators!"

"Flay!" Miriallia scowled, pointing to Kira.

Flay then noticed him and began to stammer. "W-well, you're, uh, you're different, Kira. But that girl's from ZAFT! And Coordinators have fast reflexes. What if she attacked me?"

The confusing mix of emotions once again filled Kira. On one hand Kira did agree with her to a small degree. Lacus could snap Flay's neck if she really wanted to. But the way Flay was acting . . .

Kuzzey shrugged and interjected. "Look, I don't think she'll just come at you like some wild animal."

"But how would you know?" Flay demanded.

"She just doesn't seem the type. Right?" Kuzzey looked at Kira, who suddenly felt all eyes on him. What did he think of the pink haired girl?

"Excuse me." A soft voice said, "But who might this person you're talking about be?"

Kira twisted about to find Lacus standing in the middle of the hallway. Everyone froze in bewilderment.

"I apologize if I startled you." Lacus bowed politely. "I'm just thirsty, and to be honest, though I know it's very unladylike, I have to confess that I am rather hungry. Would this happen to be the commissary?"

"Wait." Kuzzey said, "I thought your door was locked."

"How does someone from ZAFT just get to wander about as they please?" Flay cried, putting a hand to her head.

Lacus remained the picture of politeness. "I did ask properly if it'd be all right if I came out."

"And someone gave you permission?" Kira asked.

"Well, I did call out three times, but no one answered." Lacus said, "I assumed that it'd be fine." She then stepped up to Flay and offered a handshake. "Anyway, I'm not a part of ZAFT, that's the military. I'm just a civilian."

"But it doesn't change that you're a coordinator!" Flay shot back.

Lacus nodded. "Yes, I am a coordinator," She conceded, "But I'm not in the military. I mean, you're a natural, but you're not in the military either, right? It's the same thing, so we aren't all that different." She offered her hand again.

But Flay smacked the hand away. "Why would I want to shake hands with one of you? I wish I was in the Earth Alliance, so I could make you pay." she growled, hatred streaming from her voice, "I don't want to be friends with any of you! You killed my father!"

Kira felt like a blade had pierced his chest. The way Flay lashed out at Lacus simply because she was a coordinator was terrible, and her words stung him as well. He and Lacus couldn't change who they were, but no act of kindness towards Flay would change her mind. A hint of despair panged Kira's heart.

-**The PLANTs: Aprilius One, Zelman Estate**

She played. Despite the tears running down her face, despite her grief, she played the piano. And Nicol watched.

_She's good, better than I am. _Nicol thought and waited to see how that thought made him feel. He used to play the piano all the time, in fact, if it weren't for the war, Nicol would have played professionally. He was well on his way to be semi-pro before Junius Seven, but he gave all of it up to protect the PLANTS.

When the wave of sadness washed over him as Nicol watched her play, he was not surprised. _I miss playing the piano_, _I need to do it more while I'm back._

Captain Zelman's granddaughter, Audrey Zelman, had a narrow face and hair that was half black and blond. Once Nicol opened the door to the Zelman Estate, he remembered Audrey from his childhood. She was in a level below him in competitions, but she stood out due to her high skill level and light and dark hair. Other pianists complemented her for her ability to transition between both sweet and grim pieces, and remarked on her hair matching this trait.

Nicol had not known her name until now.

"Thank you." Audrey whispered, she had paused on the piano. Her voice almost disappeared with the fading notes. She was looking at Nicol, back straight, her eyes matched her hair and they sparkled from the tears. Nicol supposed that she was beautiful.

"You're welcome."

Audrey Zelman smiled and continued to play.

**-**_**Archangel**_**: Bridge**

"Just when we think we're in the clear," Murrue said, rubbing her temples, and sitting in the captain's chair, "We go and find a giant target to put on our backs. That's the last thing we need."

Natarle bit her lower lip, she thought about offering a solution, but stopped herself. Murrue wouldn't like what she would say, that they would be better off putting the girl back into the escape pod and leaving her behind.

"I guess we'll just take her to the lunar base with us." Murrue continued with a shrug.

"Isn't there some other port we could drop her off at?" Natarle asked instead.

"Yes, but at the base, we can-"

"Captain." Natarle pointedly interrupted, "Do you really believe that she'll be given a warm welcome?" Natarle pushed down her thoughts of abandoning the girl and focused instead on rational logic. "The daughter of ZAFT's political leader would only be seen as bargaining chip."

"I don't want anything like that to happen to her. After all, she is only a civilian and a child."

Natarle scoffed, she couldn't help it. Murrue gave her a quizzical look.

"So what about them?" Natarle pointed to Tolle, who sat in the co-pilot seat next to Neumann. "They're only children and civilians, yet we plucked off from Heliopolis and have them fighting aboard a battleship."

Exhaustion flittered across Murrue's face. "That's enough, Ensign Badgiruel." She didn't want another lecture on military protocol and regulations.

But Natarle didn't let up. "We have children serving as soldiers, but you want to exclude that girl? She is Chairman Clyne's daughter, after all. She's not the average coordinator."

"What would you have me do?"

Natarle sat down in her own chair, "I just want you to be prepared, Captain."

Elsewhere aboard the ship, Kira took Lacus back to her room. He hated seeing the sad expression on her face as he led her inside.

"Must I really stay in here?" She frowned.

"I'm afraid so." He forced a smile and gave her a tray of food.

"I feel so lonely." She pouted, "I wish I could eat with the others and get to know them."

"I know, but this is an Earth Alliance ship and filled with civilians who lost their home due to this war. That being the case, there are those who don't care for Coordinators. I'm afraid it cannot be helped."

"It is a shame." She sighed, "However, you've been very kind to me. I'm grateful."

"Well," Kira muttered, he felt awkward. "The truth is that I'm a coordinator as well, so I kinda know what it's like."

She smiled sweetly. "No, you're kind because that's the person you really are. Because you are you."

Kira felt a genuine smile spread across his face. It was strange how a single comment could make your day.

"If you wouldn't mind," Lacus was saying, "Would you tell me your name?"

"Kira, Kira Yamato."

"Thank you, Mister Yamato."

"Oh, feel free to just call me Kira."

She giggled. "All right, thank you, Kira. I want you to call me Lacus."

"Okay, Lacus." Kira felt himself blush and he left her so she could eat in peace.

_**Archangel:**_** Cell Block**

"So we have ourselves a third coordinator on this ship and a famous one at that." Risa was sitting on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Lacus Clyne." Kazaku said and whistled, "She is not what I expected."

"Oh?" asked Risa. It was just the two of them in the cell block; Kazaku had come alone. While the guard named Holden had given him a hard time, Kazaku persisted and Holden eventually relented and let him inside. It was amazing what one could do with a smile and a little bit of confidence. _Besides, it isn't like I don't have the rank to be here._

"She seems like a bit of an airhead." Kazaku said.

"Is it an act?"

Kazaku considered, "Dunno. Maybe, but she has the crew worked up."

"Your sister?" Risa said the last word delicately.

"No. Others. Also I think Sinn's views on coordinators have evolved."

"Since me?"

"Exactly. And she doesn't seem to view regular civilian coordinators with any malice." Kazaku beamed with pride, "She is changing, growing."

Risa sat up, her cat like eyes staring, "You think maybe that is because her implants are breaking down? That she is being released from the chains the Alliance put around her."

It wasn't a question that Kazaku liked, his face fell. His eyes stared back into Risa's. "You really have lost all tact Risa."

She smiled bitterly, "Answer the question."

Kazaku let out a sigh, "Maybe, but her implant degradation has slowed. It helps that she sleeps almost 16 hours a day. Seis has done a few checkups and is saying that she hasn't noticed any large changes. At the rate we are going, she'll have a month or so."

"Sounds nice to sleep that much." Risa sounded wistful. "I have too much of a guilty conscience. Anyway, things have been pretty quiet, correct? If Sinn starts going into battle again, will things get hairy for her? Those implants will break down faster, right?"

"We'll be fine. I think she can stretch out her time until we get to the Lunar Base."

"So she can be readjusted?" Risa's question struck Kazaku in the chest like a fist. He'd been avoiding that truth. Sinn was freer than she had ever been before due to the loss of the technicians who maintained her implants on the _Dauntless_. Sinn had been able to express herself in ways that Kazaku had never seen before; additionally, while it might be hard for people who didn't know Sinn as well as Kazaku, he could tell that she was happier.

"I'm sorry." Risa muttered, "That was cruel." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

Kazaku let out a dry chuckle, "That sounds like the Risa I remember."

"Shut up." Risa laughed. "Thanks for visiting me all the time Kazaku. Adam only does it randomly and is always drunk and Shoko hasn't since before the attack on Le Creuset's forces."

"Shoko will come around, besides I need something to do, what with Sinn sleeping all day."

"So I'm your surrogate sister?"

"God I hope not." Kazaku stood, "That would make things awkward."

Risa cocked her head to the side, confused, "Okay . . . well, come back tomorrow?"

"Same time."

**-The PLANTS: Aprilius One**

Athrun awoke with a start, blurry eyed. He glanced around in confusion. "Wha-?" He blinked several more times, the bright lights of the concert hall bringing everything into sharp focus. "Nicol?"

His green haired friend laughed, he was standing and applauding. Athrun then realized that the entire audience was standing and clapping. He stood in embarrassment as the crowd started to disperse. "Sorry. I, ummm . . ."

"You were sleeping." Nicol teased, "But its okay."

Earlier that day in the late afternoon Nicol had suddenly contacted Athrun, asking him if he was free in the evening. Athrun had responded with an affirmative, hoping to do something, anything to distract him from his grim conversation with Council Member Maxwell. _But I did not expect to get dragged to see a piano concert. _

At the time, Athrun had thought that the concert sounded pleasant, a nice relaxing way of spending the evening. That positive outlook changed after the first hour and nearing the end of the second, he'd been so bored that he must have fallen asleep.

"No I . . . I really did enjoy most of it. But . . ."

Nicol continued to laugh and he grinned, "Athrun, don't worry about it. I had a feeling you'd fall asleep."

The two soldiers exited the hall, slowly followed the crowd of well-dressed men and women. The people who attended the piano concerts were either enthusiasts or from a certain class on the PLANTs—namely the incredibly wealthy.

As they walked, Athrun and Nicol were occasionally stopped by several renowned celebrates, leaders of industry, artists, and influencers who knew them or their parents. It was the cost of being the children of Supreme Council Members. Athrun awkwardly shook hands with a few, nodded and made small talk with a handful more. From the corner of his eye, Athrun saw Nicol moving seamlessly between one group to the next. Making men laugh and women blush. _How is he so good at this?_

Athrun asked that exact question when they finally were heading towards the exit.

"I grew up doing things like this." Nicol admitted, "I used to play concerts all the time and you had to learn how to interact with everyone, no matter their background."

"I'm impressed." Athrun said and Nicol blushed.

"Athrun Zala! Nicol Amalfi!" The voice was thickly cultured and rich. They turned at the sound of their names and watched as a thin, reedy man moved towards them slowly, leaning on a dark metal cane with a golden top. Zendal Marduke looked to be in his early 60s, with a bald head and grey mustache and beard. No matter where Marduke went, he attracted attention for two reasons: The first was his outfits, a mix of royal blues and reds; Marduke was infamous for colorful collection of suits. The second was the bronze eye-patch he wore over his missing right eye. It was artfully designed and after knowing Marduke for years, Athrun found that he could not look away from it—the patch drew the eye.

"How are you two?" Marduke shook their hands without waiting for an answer. "Fabulous work! Those new machines of yours, my god! How are you two?" Marduke was like a whirlwind, his cultured voice boomed out, drawing even more attention to the three of them. "One transforms and the other's stealth technology, brilliant! Simply brilliant! Those naturals really knew what they were doing."

"Thank you very much sir, you look well." Nicol said, indicating the man's suit. "I had a feeling you'd enjoy what we brought home."

"Enjoy! Enjoy? Enjoy my dear boy, I dare say I do." Marduke chuckled. Outside of his clothing and eye-patch, Marduke was one of the most famous coordinators on the PLANTs. He was the one who headed the team that designed ZAFTs Mobile Suits and after the Blood Valentine, he produced another miracle, the N-Jammer. Even now, he was developing technologies that would use the captured data from the G-Weapons.

"Beam technology is the future, been saying it for years. I have an idea for a new design and Nicol, your father has been very helpful." The conversation ended abruptly as a figure rushed towards Athrun and Nicol.

"Athrun!' The voice that called out to them belonged to Yuki Ray, Athrun's former instructor as the academy and now aid to his father. Athrun and Nicol both saluted Yuki who returned it. "Great to see you, sir." Athrun's voice trailed off, Yuki's face was dark and pained. "What's wrong?"

"Athrun, its Lacus . . ."

_**-Archangel**_**: Hanger Bay**

"Mistakes were made." Seis said. Nodding her head rapidly and stared around at all four test pilots. "Yes, yes, yes. I think you'll bit off more than you could chew, especially you two." She indicated her head towards Sai and Connor, the latter of whom was crossing his arms and scowling.

"A Horseman on our first go, yeah I'd say that was pretty shit luck." Connor muttered, Kuzzey smiled nervously and Ian inclined his head in agreement.

"But! You all survived!" Seis emphasized the last word with excitement. "And the testing will continue tomorrow!"

"About that." Sai said, stepping forward. "I think I'm done."

Connor, Ian, and Kuzzey stared in surprise at Sai. Seis cocked her head and looked at Sai like he was a complicated math problem, "Oh?"

Sai nodded, his face a mask of grim determination. "I got into this for the wrong reasons. I wanted to fly for revenge and I lost myself out there."

Connor let out a small noise of agreement as Sai continued. "I almost died and it put things into perspective. I don't belong on the front lines."

"Well yes Sai, but those were circumstances outside our control. Obviously from now on we will be more careful-"

Sai held up a hand to stop her, he looked apologetic, but still determined. "Save your words Seis. I got into this for Flay and I am getting out of it for the same reason. I need to be by her side." He looked at Kuzzey, Ian, and Connor. "I'm sorry, maybe I can still help on the bridge crew."

"Smart move, I'd likely just get you killed. Do what you need to for your woman." Connor said and he held out a hand, Sai shook it.

Ian moved forward, hand also outstretched, "Fighting for a woman is admirable, but so is knowing when to stop."

Connor rolled his eyes and smirked, "What do you know about women?"

"I know plenty. Who knows more about women than me?"

" . . . Everyone. Literally everyone."

"Thanks guys." Sai said, cutting off their bickering as he shook their hands. He turned to Kuzzey, who was biting his lip.

"Sai, maybe I should . . ." Kuzzey trailed off, "I am just so scared and . . ."

"Kuzzey." Sai held out a hand, "I think it is really cool that you are fighting."

Kuzzey opened and closed his mouth, but then he grinned sheepishly and shook Sai's hand. "I . . . thanks Sai. I honestly don't know how much longer I can do this either."

"Tolle!" Seis said, clapping her hands together. "Maybe I can get him to replace you Sai! Yes, yes, yes. That would be good. Very good. I must speak with him."

"That might not be a good idea. Mir would kill him." Kuzzey said, but Seis was ignoring him. Her eyes were far away and she was staring at the proto-GINNs. "Or maybe Cagalli, you student volunteers are so versatile." Seis blinked, "Ah yes! Versatility! That is what I was thinking about at breakfast. . . I wonder how the hand movements would change . . ." Seis pushed away from the group and floated into the GINN's cockpit, still talking to herself. Soon the GINN was booted up and they all heard the sounds of Seis's fingers furious typing on the keyboard.

The four left behind all were glancing at each other. "Okay?" Ian ran a hand through his hair.

"Meeting dismissed?" Connor asked.

"This is pretty typical of her." Sai said, smiling and Kuzzey nodded in agreement. "She loses herself in her thoughts and forgets that anyone else is here."

_**Archangel: **_**Cell Block**

"Risa Melacoli is not my name." They both were sitting, Kira on a small stool that the guard had brought over to Risa's cell and Risa on her bed. "The real Risa died during the April Fools Crisis, but I look like her and after some plastic surgery, well, it wasn't that difficult." She was sitting crossed-legged and had been performing some yoga when Kira had walked in to visit. While the two discussed the situation on the _Archangel_, the news, rumors, and gossip, the conversation eventually turned to Risa's past. Kira was surprised how open she was about her background.

Kira got the sense that Ensign Melacoli was a private person, but she genuinely appeared to want to help him think through his situation on the _Archangel_.

"That's all it took?" Kira asked.

She let out a laugh, "No. There is more to the story, but that part involves unsavory things that I'd rather not talk about." Risa made a disgusted face, "But to give you an idea, let's just say when I couldn't hack, I bribed, and sometimes people want things that aren't money."

"I'm . . . sorry."

"It was my decision, but I'm getting off track." Risa took in a deep breath, like she was about to dive from a great height into a body of water far below. When she finally spoke it was with a slow, even voice. "Coordinators killed my family; apparently they thought that they were just natural spies so they wouldn't listen to explanations. Yet I think they just wanted to blow off steam."

She paused and Kira waited for her to collect her thoughts, "It took me a long time to come to terms with the horror of what happened. I kept asking myself, 'why did they do it? If only they believed us.' But I realized something, it didn't matter that we were coordinators. The fact that they would do such a thing to naturals is wrong too. Would I feel better if they murdered someone else's family? Natural or otherwise? Is that justice? So I don't buy the whole, 'ZAFT is for coordinators' thing the PLANTs push. The only thing they ever did for me is take what I loved." Risa's eyes focused on Kira, "I think we have that in common."

Later that day, Kira was still mulling over Risa's story.

Every time Kira talked with Risa he felt like he gleamed a new perspective on what it meant to be a coordinator; however, Kira also found that he didn't agree with everything she said. As much as what happened on Heliopolis was tragedy, he couldn't bring himself to hate ZAFT. How could he when he had killed? He had inflicted the same pain on others.

Kira did not notice that he was passing Lacus' door until he was already several paces away. He paused, maybe he should check on her?

However, before he even took a step, Sai called out to him from down the hall. "Kira!"

Sai floated over to him, "Kuzzey told me what Flay said about coordinators. I'll go talk to her later about it."

With the way Sai defended her, Kira thought that he sounded more like her attorney and less like her boyfriend. When they all went to school, the two of them seemed an unlikely couple to Kira until he had learned about the love letter. Now they still seemed unlikely, but Sai was clearly making an effort to make their relationship work.

Just then, a soft, soothing voice drifted from the room, and Kira and Sai listened closely. It was Lacus and she was singing, it shouldn't have been surprising, she was a pop idol after all, but the song she sang was not pop. It was sweet, a little sad, but it spoke to a happier future. Kira could easily understand why she was famous in the PLANTs, not just for her father, but for her talent.

"That's so beautiful." He murmured, enchanted.

Sai nodded, he looked like he was in a daze. "Yeah, I wonder if she got that voice from her altered genes?"

Kira blinked. His friend's remark may have been off-hand, but it certainly killed the magic of the moment. "I don't know . . ." Kira suddenly realized that he and Sai were talking like normal, he'd forgotten their argument. Feeling awkward, Kira turned away from Sai intending to leave him behind.

"Kira!" Sai's voice called him back. Kira turned and noticed that Sai was looking away from him. "I said I'd talk to Flay later and make her apologize, but I think I owe you an apology too." Sai bowed, "I'm sorry for what I said, about you looking down on naturals and for getting so angry. I treated you unfairly."

Kira felt like a puppet that had all its strings cut. He didn't know how to feel or react, instead he felt deeply embarrassed. "N-no Sai. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have gotten so angry; you had every right to want to fight."

Sai shook his head. "No I didn't. I was childish; seeking revenge because I felt like I couldn't do anything for Flay. But I realized during that last battle, when that ZAFT pilot was seconds from shooting me down, that I didn't belong on the battlefield. I was just imitating you, Kira." Kira noticed that there were tears in Sai's eyes, "But going out to fight won't help Flay. I need to stay by her side and help her through her feelings about her father. Getting killed will only make things worse for her. I need to live."

Kira walked forward and took Sai's hand, "Sai, you are a good guy. Please stop apologizing." Kira smiled, although his insides squirmed at what he was about to say, he knew it was the right thing to say at this moment. "Only you can look after Flay, she needs you."

Sai nodded and the tears started flowing down his face, it made Kira feel like he was about to cry too. "Thank you Kira, thank you."

**-The PLANTs, ZAFT Shipyard**

Athrun approached the dock where the Nazca class ship_ Titan_ lay birthed. With the _Vesalius_ still needing repairs, the Le Creuset team was to temporarily be housed in the _Titan_ for the emergency mission to find Lacus. He was surprised to find his father standing with Commander Le Creuset.

Patrick Zala noticed his son, "Athrun, I trust Yuki briefed you on the details."

"Some, but I don't understand how this could have happened. How could Lacus's ship have gone missing?"

His father nodded, but said nothing. Instead, Le Creuset stepped forward. "The survey ship that was sent out to the ruins of Junius Seven was attacked by Earth Forces." The Commander explained.

Athrun's eyes widened in shock at the news. Yuki told him that the ship was missing and that a ZAFT Recon team was sent out to investigate, not that the Earth Forces were responsible. "And Lacus?" He cautiously asked.

"We have it on good authority that she is alive, the _Silverwind's_ crew appear to have put her into an escape pod." Le Creuset told him.

Athrun nodded. "So we just need to find her!"

His father raised his hand. "Athrun, there's something else, something that the public doesn't know about." He said, "The Grain Team sent out two Reconnaissance GINN, but they were attacked. Fortunately Kise Grain made it back alive and gave us this report."

Le Creuset jumped in, "It appears that she was found by the legged ship."

Athrun rocked back, stunned. "That ship again." _And the Strike . . . and Cagalli . . . and maybe . . ._

"Junius Seven has been pulled into the Debris Belt thanks to gravitational forces." Le Creuset added, "We now know where that ship went after Artemis and we have the chance to hunt it down, rescue Miss Clyne, and destroy the vessel."

"It's also well known in the PLANTs that you and Miss Lacus are engaged." His father spoke firmly. "This is a public matter of much import. He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "She is indeed one of a kind, Athrun. Go take care of her."

Athrun watched his father leave before turning to Le Creuset. "So now I'm supposed to rescue the damsel and play the role of the returning hero?" He muttered.

"That, or else return with her corpse and grieve her loss publically." Rau said, "Either way, it's better than doing nothing at all. And if not for her sake, then do so for her father's." Rau headed into the ship without another word. Leaving Athrun horrified in his wake.

There were moments when Commander Le Creuset shocked him and made him question everything he knew about the man. The Commander had a dark side, a calculating nihilism with a sarcastic streak.

"The captured G-Weapons are all loaded onto the _Titan_."

Athrun turned to the new voices and saw Yuki and another woman moving towards him. Athrun noticed her uniform and realized that it was Selina Lacorny, the captain of the_ Titan_. Selina was a tall woman with black hair and pinched face that was further distorted by her frowning at Yuki. Lacorny was infamous within ZAFT for having no filter.

"This is a very important mission, please coordinate with the _Nian_. It was the closest ship to the Debris Field and is attempting to find Miss Clyne's captors."

"Who is in command of the _Nian_?" Selina asked the question like she already knew the answer.

"The Porto team."

"Porto?" Selina rolled her eyes, "Porto?! You sent him, Porto? Fucking Porto?"

Ray Yuki eyed her, "Again, he was the closest to the area, we needed -"

"That's like trying to use a croissant as a fucking dildo!"

Yuki sputtered at the vivid description, "Captain Lacorny, the idea was-"

"No, no, let me be more clear: It doesn't do the job and it makes a fucking MESS."

Yuki was aghast, "Porto is more than capable as a soldier."

"Soldiers are people. And I've met some people, they're fucking idiots. Have you met people?"

Athrun quickly ducked inside the _Titan_ wanting to avoid getting catch up in the discussion.

_**-Archangel: **_**Observation Hall**

The Observation Hall was a long hallway that overlooked the _Archangel's_ hull. A wide window was the center-piece of the area, with two thick steel doors at either end that were locked during combat as the large window was an easy target. The Observation Hall served as a way for soldiers, after being on the float for weeks on end, to look somewhere that wasn't the same, brightly lit halls of the warship.

Psychologically speaking it was a way for soldiers to not feel so trapped and encased in the steel and ceramic that made up the warships of the Cosmic Era. It also was one of the few places on the ship that wasn't filled to the brim with civilian refugees and it allowed Kira and Cagalli to have a private conversation.

"I don't know why you want to go through this again." Kira said, exasperated. "I can't believe Athrun is in ZAFT either, but it isn't like I know any more than you do."

Cagalli frowned, irritated at Kira's words and attitude, "As I said before, there might be some detail that will explain this, something that we missed. Maybe some way we can contact him . . ."

"And do what?"

"I don't know!" Cagalli shot back, "I'm terrified that we are going to kill Athrun without even knowing it."

"I feel the same, but it isn't just him Cagalli. There are other people on those ships and mobile suits too; we are killing people's friends, lovers, family . . ."

"But that is war, Kira. I am talking about one person. A person we both know and care about."

"But what about everyone else?"

"What about everyone else?" Cagalli growled, "I know it isn't fair to others, but I don't see a way of saving everyone. We protect the people who are important to us, that is how you survive."

Kira shook his head, "I don't know if I can do that."

"Goddess, that is why it doesn't make sense for someone like you to pilot that thing." She spat out the last word and turned and left the room. An atmosphere of frustration emanating from her like a cloud.

It wasn't as if he didn't understand where Cagalli was coming from, but Kira couldn't just care about Athrun when he was killing other people too.

Two people, he'd killed two people so far. How many more would have to die before they were finally safe?

"What's the matter?" A soft voice asked.

Kira snapped his head up to see Lacus's face; he dimly realized that she was blurry because his eyes were filled with tear. She reached out her hand to stroke his hair, but he dodged her touch. "Why are out here again?" He asked.

"Taking a walk." She innocently answered.

He sighed. "Look, you can't just keep wandering out when you feel like it." He told her and quickly wiped his eyes, "People might start thinking that you're a spy."

"But Mr. Pink loves to go on walks." She said, pointing to her robotic pet, "He hates being confined. Whenever he finds a locked door, he just finds a way to open it."

Kira couldn't believe that the little pink thing was the reason she kept getting out of her room. He watched Lacus lightly kicked off the floor and floated closer up to the window.

"For a warship, there hasn't been a lot of fighting." She commented.

"Yeah, for now anyway." He answered,

"Yes, for now." She paused before looking back to him. "You seem sad, but I'm sure that whatever happened wasn't your fault." She smiled.

Kira felt flustered. "You see, I really don't want to fight, since I'm a coordinator. I have tried to ignore the hard truths of what my actions mean, but it still bothers me. It will always bother me, I think."

"I'm sorry." Lacus said, her hand touched his face and this time Kira let her hand stay.

"I am scared too," Kira went on, "Scared that the next person I kill will be Athrun."

"Athrun?" She suddenly asked, "Do you mean Athrun Zala?"

Kira nodded and explained everything to her, omitting no detail. She listened intently as he told the story. After he finished, she spoke, "I understand completely." She said, "Both you and Athrun are good people, the reality of that makes this very sad."

"You don't mean to say that you actually know Athrun?" _Just how many people on this ship know him anyway? First Cagalli and now her?_

"He is to be part of my life. Yes, Athrun Zala is in fact my fiancé." She revealed, "He's very kind, and he is the one gave me this Haro. When he first gave Mr. Pink to me, I told him that I loved it so much that I wanted another every time we would meet."

Kira could envision the sight of Athrun going to Lacus home carrying an armful of little Haros and then seeing Lacus accepting them, leading to the little things bounding about and chirping as they went. He let out a short laugh. "So Athrun hasn't changed a bit." He said, "He even made me a robotic pet too."

"Really?" Lacus' eyes gleamed in interest.

"Yeah, its name is Birdy. I could show you it sometime."

"I'd love that."

**Bridge**

Petty Officer Pal sat at his communications station on the bridge, sipping at his water bottle. Finally having enough water was a comfort, but he would love a cup of coffee. He'd seen the Seis woman with a steaming cup of the stuff, where had she'd gotten it? Pal was just deciding if he should go ask her after his shift when a message broke through the radio interference. He tossed the bottle away, and then checked the instruments, eyes wide with shock and excitement. "Captain!" He shouted.

"What is it?" Murrue asked. She and Natarle floated over to him.

"It's an encoded message from the Eighth Fleet!" Pal said.

"Admiral Halberton?" Murrue muttered. "Can you trace it?"

"I'm already on it." Pal said, his fingers flying over his keyboard. Moments later, a voice crackled through the speakers.

"This is the _Montgomery_, part of an Advanced 8th Fleet Task Force. _Archangel, _come in." Though it was a bit jumbled, the message was clear that friendly forces would soon be joining them. Excitement built within the bridge.

"An Advanced Fleet? So it is only a handful of ships? What's their position?" Natarle asked, peering at the monitor.

"They're still a fair distance away. A few days, maybe more." Pal answered.

Murrue felt a wave of happiness flood her. The distance didn't matter, for they'd soon meet with allied ships. Neumann and Tonomura even exchanged a high-five due to their excitement. There was hope, finally. All they had to do now was be patience for a while longer, meet with the ships from the 8th Fleet, and reach the moon.

-**Earth Alliance Warship, **_**Montgomery**_**: Bridge **

Captain Scott Copeman contently sat back in his chair. A sense of smug satisfaction filled him; things were going his way. Admiral Halberton had issued Copeman a simple mission: find the _Archangel_, the new ship that had reportedly escaped the destruction of Heliopolis, and bring it back to the 8th Fleet.

Halberton and the 8th Fleet were currently on maneuvers and Halberton could not spare the whole fleet to search for one warship, but the Admiral could send three ships, one Nelson and two Drake classes, all under the command of a man he trusted—Captain Copeman. Once they found the Archangel, the Advance Fleet was to escort it back to the Admiral.

Copeman was a big, stocky built man with a large nose, dark features, and curly black hair. He was also well connected; a friend of political appointees, one of which was Foreign Minister Allister and his daughter. The Allister family had gone missing since the destruction of Heliopolis, the refugees that Earth Alliance and Orb were taking in were almost all accounted for, but many civilians had been placed in the 'missing' category. If the reports of the Archangel having picked up Heliopolis refugees were accurate, then perhaps they'd find the missing politician alive and well. They'd known soon enough, now that the _Archangel _responded, Copeman intended to ask for a crew manifest that included the refugees.

"I hear congratulations are in order Captain." The blond man with startling blue eyes had just floated into the bridge, a boyish, carefree grin on his face.

Copeman chuckled, "Thank you Lieutenant Commander. A promising turn of events."

"Any word on ZAFT? They might still be in pursuit."

Copeman chewed on his cheek, it was a nervous habit. "Nothing, but we will keep an eye out." But he smiled again, "Yet, I think that is why the Admiral sent you along. The Hawk of Endymion is a fearsome opponent, even for ZAFT."

Mu La Flaga answered Copeman's smile with one of his own, "I am known for making the impossible, possible."

**Authors Note: Oh look it is Mu La Flaga! I did say he will be appearing sooner rather than later. And hey, that quote from the beginning was weird . . . I wonder why that name didn't pop up? Eh. Probably not important.**

**Bit of a shorter chapter, but ****this is more of a transition to the second part of the arc. You'll notice that this chapter has a lot of familiar scenes from the original. Enjoy it while it lasts! **

**Anyway the next chapter will likely be long, very long. Please be patient, I'll release it when it is done. But reviews always help! **


	12. The World the Girl Saw

**Author's Note: I AM NOT DEAD! Sorry for the wait on this, but I did try to warn you readers that it might be a bit before I could post again. Finishing school and the holidays killed my plans, dancing upon their grave. But as an apology, this chapter is the longest one to date! Also life update: I'm done with graduate school! I now have a Master's Degree in Economics and International Relations and will be starting a job soon. What does that mean? More of my attention will be on this story! It is my intention to have Chapter 13 finished soon as well. I missed The Origin. **

**Other notes: Captain McNeil's name was changed to Copeman and the final section of chapter 11 has been changed to reflect this correction. Chapter 10's name was also changed to reflect the final product more accurately. Lastly, chapter 1 has an OC character/mecha list now. **

**Reactions to your reviews will now be at the bottom of the chapter! There are simply too many, which is absolutely thrilling for me. Thank you all so much for the reviews, it helps me in so many ways. Please continue to support me!**

* * *

_In their hearts, everyone has faith in their own existence and ultimate triumph; however, when time and destroy unfold, this faith turns out to be quite fleeting and pointless._

Excerpt from the personal log of Euphemia V. Kaladin, former leader of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse

* * *

**Phase 12:** The World the Girl Saw

_**Archangel**_**: Bridge**

"Vessels _Montgomery, Bernard,_ and _Law,_ coming into view!" Miriallia said, swiveling in her chair to face the bridge's view screen. With the backdrop of the Earth behind them, the distinct shapes of the Earth Alliance warships became visible to the naked eye. Everyone on the bridge cheered, there were several slaps on the back, and even Murrue and Natarle shook hands.

In the days leading up to their rendezvous, the _Archangel's_ crew were able to see the Advance Fleet with magnification of their telescopes, but now that they were face to face, Miriallia felt relived.

"They are moving their mobile armors in escort formation." Neumann called out before chuckling. Miriallia wasn't sure what was so funny, the mobile armors from the Nelson and two Drake classes were curving around the _Archangel_, flying closely next to them in V-formations, five mobile armors on each side.

"Why is that funny?" Cagalli asked.

"The formation they are using is supposed to be reserved for diplomats or high ranking officers." Natarle explained. She looked a little disapproving at the breach of protocol; yet, and maybe Miriallia was just imagining it, there was a small smile on her face.

"No way, is that . . ." Petty Officer Pal voice was tight with excitement, "It is him!" Pal fiddled with his console and on one of the side screens, four more mobile armors appeared. There were three regular Moebius mobile armors, but the fourth was orange and white, with a long nose that mounted a linear rifle.

"What is that?" Tolle asked.

"The Moebius Zero." Tonomura responded before addressing Miriallia, Tolle, and Cagalli, "The pilot is the Hawk of Endymion."

**Captain's Quarters**

"A party? Tonight?" Shoko's mask had cracked in surprise. The reaction almost made Murrue smile. It was such a rare occurrence to get anything out of the woman besides cool and collected logic.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but I don't think that is the best use of my time. Why don't you and Ensign Badgiruel-"

"The other Captains asked you to be there and I think the pilot Captain Copeman is bringing to the party also requested you attend." Murrue clasped her fingers together. They both were sitting, facing each other.

"Mu La Flaga?" Shoko asked warily.

"You know him?"

"We served together on the Grimaldi Front. We both are survivors from Roanoke's squadron following the . . . accident." Shoko bit out the last part. She did not like to think about the disaster that occurred with the Cyclops System. While the battle resulted in an Alliance victory, at the end of the day the price was too high.

"Do you not like him?" Murrue asked.

"I think he is a good man." Shoko answered, "And under any other circumstance I would love catching up, but a party? Now?"

"It is a dinner party to be exact." Murrue corrected, "Captain Copeman, Lieutenant La Flaga, and the Captains of the _Bernard_ and _Law_ are coming aboard."

"What about the _Malenkov's _captain?"

Murrue made a face, "Yes, he is coming too. I guess he insisted on bringing one of his pilots as well. The 'Eagle of Artemis' he is called."

Shoko cocked her head, "Who?"

Murrue sighed, "Exactly. And in that context, it isn't just La Flaga who wants you there. I do. Desperately."

"Is that an order Captain?" Shoko asked, her voice was even, there wasn't any annoyance in it. In fact, Murrue thought she could detect some good humor behind it.

"It is." Murrue teased.

"I will obey, but . . ." Shoko frowned, "What are we going to do about food? It isn't like the _Archangel _has a cook onboard. Are we dining on MREs?"

"Copeman is sending a cook over before tonight. They will prepare the meal and serve us here, in my quarters." Murrue finally allowed herself to smile, "I know, Captain Copeman is ridiculous." Murrue looked around her room, "I'll need to obtain a table and chairs."

Shoko was only half listening; an idea was beginning to form in her mind. It relied upon the report Kazaku gave her, about what he'd discovered after trailing Adam and Murdoch. _There is an opportunity here._ "If Captain Bezukhov is coming from the _Malenkov_, we can conform to Eurasian standards for dinner, correct?"

Shoko told Murrue her idea and was surprised by the woman's laugh, it was light and carefree. Very unlike someone who had shouldered the responsibility of being captain. "Let's be happy Ensign Badgiruel will not be present at the dinner."

"I have your approval?"

"Absolutely. Copeman seems the type not to care. I'll see you tonight, 1800 sharp." Murrue's tone made it clear that the conversation was ending, but Shoko had a different matter she wanted to discuss.

"Actually Captain there was one other thing."

"Yes?"

Shoko took a deep breath, "I think it is time to let Risa out."

**Cell Block**

" . . . and keep out of trouble." The guard named Holden finished saying, his grumpy face only looked more miserable in the dark lighting of the cell block.

"Oh stop it." Risa laughed, she had just finished up gathering what little possessions she had in the cell. A few books, pieces of paper, mostly junk, but Holden made it clear that he wanted 'no trace' of her left. "I know you'll miss me Holden. You'll get lonely and besides, who else are you going to talk to about your ex-wife?"

Holden grunted, but he did not deny her assessment. He pulled the cell door open and held it open for Risa. "Just know that I'm watching you."

"We will all keep an eye on her." The voice belonged to Shoko; she was floating towards them past other empty cells, raven hair streaming behind her.

Risa, who had just exited her own cell, felt her throat go tight. She had not seen Shoko since the other woman chewed her out before the raid against the Le Creuset's team. _Has it really been a week? It has felt like ages._

"Lieutenant." Risa nodded, her neck felt stiff. "Nice to see you."

Shoko's cold eyes swept over Risa; there was no hint of anger or disappointment in them, just apathy. "Ensign, I believe Holden explained to you the situation?"

"Yes." Risa nodded, "I'm to return to duty; however, I'm grounded until further notice unless during an emergency situations. My main job will be to assist with the development of the new OS for Natural use." Risa smirked, "Oh joy."

"Correct." Shoko said, ignoring the sarcastic comment, she motioned Risa to follow her back down the hall and away from the cell that had been Risa's home. Risa and Holden followed.

"You are to stay silent about the fact that you are a Coordinator. The Captain and I thought it best to keep this matter an internal affair for now. While our reports will expose your crimes-"

"Crimes? Seriously?"

Shoko ignored Risa's shock, "It is likely that the Advance Fleet will focus all their attention on Lacus Clyne. Consider yourself fortunate." They were out of the cell block now and Risa took a deep breath.

She was out. It was over.

"Try to do whatever you can to prove your loyalty. Do that and maybe you can avoid the firing squad." Shoko started heading away, ending the conversation.

"Lieutenant!" Risa called after her. Shoko turned and Risa saluted smartly, "Thank you very much Ma'am."

_I know that they wouldn't have let me out unless you said so, despite your harsh words. You actually want to trust me again, don't you?_ But Risa kept her thoughts to herself and Shoko, after a beat, nodded and left without saying another word.

**Hanger Bay**

The hanger was rapidly starting to feel more like home to Kira with every passing day. It was where he spent a majority of his time, performing maintenance on the Strike. Despite the fact that the Strike sustained little damage in the last battle due to its phase shift armor, it still needed endless checkups and minor fixes. A lot of it was arbitrary, but since the machine was the mainstay of the _Archangel_'s defense, the deck hands wanted it in top-shape.

Today was a little different, instead of fixing the Strike, Kira was helping Seis with the Natural OS Project or "NOSP" as Seis called it.

"Hey kid."

Kira looked up from his seat in the Strike's cockpit. "Chief Murdoch!"

The grizzled mechanic had floated up to the Strike's chest. "Problems with the OS?"

"No," Kira continued typing on the Strike's access keyboard. "I am helping Seis."

"Heh, good for you kid." Murdoch's tone made Kira glance up, the man was grinning widely, "She is a fine woman." That made Kira blush. There was no doubt that Seis was attractive, with her pale skin and flaming red hair. Seis looked a little like Flay if she had hair of fire.

"A-anyway, what's going on with you? How are the machines?" Kira asked quickly. If he asked about repairs Murdoch would get distracted and stop talking about Seis.

It worked. Murdoch became serious and surveyed the hanger.

"The four mobile armors from Zero Squadron are fixed; however, there isn't much left of that Risa girl's Mobius. Had to strip that down for spare parts."

"But the ZAFT machines are fine. The ZuOOTs are good to go, but the proto-GINNs are a little beaten up especially the GINN that flew in Heliopolis, but we are almost done fixing them. Fortunately those Orb pilots got us a lot of spare parts."

Speaking of," He looked over at the Astrays. "They are still repairing their machines. They have a long way to go too." Murdoch smiled, "But hey, we are finally at a point where we have plenty of operational machines. And with that Advance Fleet's arrival, my guys can finally rest." He eyed Kira, "You as well, your job is almost done."

"Yeah, I know." The fighting would soon finally be over. _What should I do after?_ Kira thought and then he started asking himself the question, the question he had asked himself many times since getting into the Strike's cockpit—since he had killed. It was a question that kept him up at night.

_Can I go back to how I was before? Is that even possible? And should I? I can clearly put my abilities to use . . . so maybe . . ._

Murdoch seemed to sense his pensiveness, he slapped Kira on the shoulder, "Well, keep your chin up kid. Oh and keep an eye out for that delegation from the Advance Fleet." Murdoch floated away.

No sooner had Murdoch touched down the on the deck floor, a new voice interrupted Kira's work.

"Kirrrraaaaaa!' Seis called, the woman floated towards him. She wore a mix of clothing, the white skirt female officers wore, a black top, and her beaten and blackened lap coat. Kira was unsure how she had avoided getting the coat covered in blood during the battle of Artemis; however, he didn't want to ask for details.

If Seis had been near where a grenade had killed Eurasian solders, it was probably traumatizing. Kira could related, he didn't want to think about the civilians killed by the falling shells during the battle of Heliopolis or the people on the hilltop—like Flay's father. For her part, Seis appeared completely unaffected by her near death experience. _I just hope she isn't bottling it up inside._

"How's it going?" She asked, getting inside the cockpit, grabbing the keyboard from Kira and bringing her face close to Kira's.

"Good." He responded, nervous at how close she was to him. Murdoch's words echoing in his ears.

Seis always seemed to get close, very close. She was ten years older than him, but whenever she was nearby, he felt something deep inside of him squirm. Maybe it was the way she smelled? It was a deep, flowery scent.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course. You are so brilliant Kira." Seis was flicking through his work. "You know I just realize that we have had little opportunity to talk. I so miss our chats Kira."

"I-I do too!"

"Yes, yes. So how are you? How are you feeling? How's Flay?"

Kira felt the squirming thing inside of him intensify. "What? Flay? Ummm . . ."

"Oh please." Seis smiled knowingly, "I know you like her. She is very cute. But there are so many cute girls." Seis leaned forward, the black top had a low cut, and her chest filled Kira's view. "What about the Coordinators? That girl, Lacus? She seemed to like you. Do you like her?"

"I well—" There was no denying that he thought Lacus was beautiful, but he barely knew her for one, and two, she was Athrun's fiancé. A small voice spoke up inside of him, unbidden. _Yes, just like Flay and Sai. But you don't seem to care in that case, do you?_

"I don't really . . . "

"Risa!" Seis exclaimed. "Is it her? She and you have been chatting a lot right?"

"How do you . . ."

"Oh please, but Kira isn't she a little old for you? Or do you like older women?" She asked. There was a small smirk on her face.

"I, well, I . . . " Kira's face was bright red.

"Speak of the devil!" Seis had glanced out at the hanger, something had caught her eye. "She is finally here! Follow me Kira, I have a surprise for you."

It was Risa.

Kira was so taken aback by the fact that she was out of her cell that he didn't know how to react at first. But after a second, Kira smiled widely and quickly moved towards her, following Seis. Risa had a faint smile on her lips and gave Kira a quick wave as he approached.

Kira thought that Risa also looked different, but maybe that was because she was in the hanger's even lighting and not a dim cell. Her brown hair was pulled back in a pony-tail and Kira noticed that it was damp, likely from a shower. Risa also held herself differently: straight-backed, head held high, eyes watchful.

"Ensign, ensign, ensign!" Seis exclaimed, floating down to Risa, hands out-stretched, forcing Risa to grab the woman's hands to stop her continued float. Seis pulled herself very close to Risa, her eyes bright. "Hello! How good of you to be out and about!"

"Yep, I just decided to walk out of the cell this morning." Risa said, giving Kira a quick smile. Seis missed the sarcasm. "Well Kira and I are happy to have you!"

"Wait, what?" Kira asked, frowning, "Have her?"

"Yes, Kira." Seis said with exaggerated patience, "Risa is helping us develop the natural OS. Didn't I tell you about the surprise?"

"No, you just said there was a surprise, not what-"

"Well keep up!" Seis said, nodding furiously.

"Yeah Kira, read her mind." Risa said, smiling openly now. Seis noticed this time and she paused and considered, before smiling herself. "Now, now, now, perhaps I am being unreasonable, but I am just so EXCITED." She threw her fist into the air.

"Two brilliant Coordinators, working on this problem. We are making such good progress!"

But Kira tuned Seis out. He felt like his insides were filled with snakes, he didn't like this, it felt wrong. Risa was a member of the Earth Alliance, she should be treated like all the rest of the soldiers, but now she was being singled out due to her birth.

Seis continued to prattle on about the OS and how she had asked Tolle to replace Sai as a test pilot, while leading Kira and Risa back towards the Strike. Kira leaned in towards Risa, "Hey, are you okay with this?"

Risa raised her eyebrows, "Okay with being out of my cell? You bet."

"No, I just thought that, you know, being a Coordinator and working on this would make you uncomfortable."

"You're doing it."

"Because it will protect this ship!"

"Then we are the same, I don't care about other Coordinators Kira, remember? If my actions can help my squad-mates in Zero Squadron, it is all worth it."

**-Eurasian Drake-Class, **_**Malenkov: **_**Hanger**

"Enjoy your party sir." Roberta Sokolov tried to not make the comment sound sarcastic, unfortunately she appeared to have failed as Captain Pierre Bezukhov turned and glowered at her. Roberta, the former Artemis Gunnery Sergeant who was responsible for discovering Kira's identity on Artemis was a big woman, with muscular features and a thick jaw, but even she wilted at Bezukhov's glare.

They were in the _Malenkov's_ diminutive hanger, nearby was the Launch that would carry Bezukhov over to the _Archangel _for the dinner party—a party that Bezukhov did not seem appreciative for an invite. Likely because it was an order, not a request, thus Pierre had little choice but to attend. If he did not, Pierre had a sneaking suspicion that the _Malenkov _would end up on the front line of the next engagement.

_Purely by chance of course._ He thought bitterly. Time and time again had proven to Pierre that the Atlantic Federation could not be trusted, that it was filled with racist, elitists who did not care who they sacrificed to win.

"Just keep an eye on my ship Gunny." Pierre spat, he turned back to the Launch, "Is Lieutenant Junior Grade Balsam Arendo aboard?" He asked the pilots who stood outside of the ship, they nodded in response.

"You sure you don't want a security detail with you sir?" Roberta found herself asking, she couldn't help herself. There was something about Pierre that made her want to keep pushing his buttons. Maybe it was his arrogant demeanor or his stupid looking blond tuffs of hair.

"Once again Gunny, I'll be fine."

"I just can't help but think that one failed pilot isn't going to be enough to save you if something goes wrong."

Pierre glanced quickly back at the Launch, "Please keep your voice down Gunny, you know how Arendo reacts to things like that."

Roberta scoffed, "He goes around calling himself the 'Eagle of Artemis' when he has only gotten eight kills in the simulator! Yet he has the audacity to be offended? I'm offended for everyone who has had to deal with that prick."

"Lieutenant JG Arendo was picked for this mission for a reason, just like we all were. Garcia trusts us." Pierre growled at Roberta, "Except for you Gunny. You are here because of your attitude, because of your lack of discipline. So question me again-"

Roberta cut him off with a loud laugh, "Oh please Captain. The crew are soldiers Garcia could spare. That doesn't make us special, that makes us expendable."

"That is quite enough Gunny." Pierre snarled. "Shut your mouth."

Roberta saluted smartly, she had struck a nerve. "My apologies sir."

Pierre returned her salute, still scowling, and headed into the Launch. Before he was gone Roberta called after him, "Be careful sir." Pierre looked like he was going to tell her off again so Roberta quickly added, "Be careful that Arendo doesn't embarrass himself in front of the Hawk of Endymion."

_**-Archangel**_**: Hanger**

The cooks had arrived hours before and soon the smell of cooking meat filled the mess hall. To appease the civilians aboard, the Advance Fleet also sent over other supplies, frozen fruit and other supplies for refugees. Forced to eat nothing but MREs for several weeks, the frozen food from the Advance Fleet's stocks pleased many. There was laughter and even songs that echoed around the ship as the Captains from the different ships arrived.

Grey Sazabi watched as the Launch carrying the Eurasian delegation entered the _Archangel_'s hanger bay. He, Wendy, and Ian were told before the other Captains' arrival to stay 'out of the way.' So they obliged and now they were floating on a catwalk overlooking the hanger.

Staying hidden made sense to Grey, after all, the last time he and his fellow Orb pilots interacted with Earth Alliance outside the _Archangel_, they were locked up for the pleasure. _Besides, this is a good excuse to take a break from working on the Astrays. Goddess it is taking a while to fix the damn things._

The Red and Gold Frames were slowly being pieced together and while Wendy's was nearing completion, his Astray had a long way to go. Wendy's Astray had simply sustained less damaged. At the rate they were going, he and Wendy would never be able to prove their worth to the ship, meaning that when the time came from their arrival at the Alliance Lunar Base, they might find themselves without a lot of leverage.

The plan was always to help protect the ship, earn the commander's trust and gratitude and use it to let him, Wendy, and their Mobile Suits go without much trouble. Warriors honor had to be worth something. But the _Archangel_ had faced several battles since the escape from Heliopolis and now with the arrival of the Advance Fleet, perhaps it was time for the Orb pilots to consider other options.

_And maybe tonight is the night to talk to Wendy about this; I know she is probably thinking the same. _He glanced over at his blond teammate and felt himself blush. He wanted some alone time with Wendy for other reasons too. After spending so much time in close quarters, Grey felt his attraction to Wendy grow.

Sure, that Cagalli girl was cute, but she was a little too young to be on the menu. Grey's eyes traveled past Wendy on the catwalk and looked at Ian Buchanan—who was becoming a significant problem with every passing day because Wendy seemed to enjoy talking to the pilot. It was starting to make Grey think that she liked him.

The other problem was that Grey liked Ian too. He was his best friend on this ship! How could Grey tell Ian to stay away when Wendy didn't seem to acknowledge Grey's potential as a romantic partner in the first place?

And then there was the other person on the catwalk, the one standing next to Ian: Connor Buchanan.

_If only it was him Wendy was talking too, I would have no problem laying down the law. _Grey paused, his brow furrowed. _Wait, did I seriously just think that I wished Wendy had terrible taste in men?_

"Guess who's coming to dinner." Ian Buchanan said as the Launch landed in the hanger bay. Connor snorted and Wendy burst out laughing—Grey felt his mood grow darker.

"It's goin' be interestin' that's for sure." Wendy said, "I almost wish we were goin' to be there at that party. Or at least listen in."

"One can learn a lot at these kinds of functions." Connor agreed, "I once-" Suddenly he sneered. "Of fuck me with hot peppers and a pinch of salt."

Grey, Wendy, and Ian all looked at here Connor was glaring. The Launch had opened up and out-stepped a very familiar man to the four of them. A man with blond tuffs sticking out from under his white hat.

Now it made even more sense to Grey why they were told to not be seen while the Captains were aboard. It wasn't just because of the delicate political situation. The truth was because of that man, the person who locked them up at Artemis, the soldier who was the Captain of the _Malenkov:_ Pierre Bezukhov.

"Just my rotten luck. Dammit. He clearly looked . . . shit!" Connor swore loudly and kicked the rail on the catwalk hard before turning and floating away, muttering to himself.

"Over-react much?" Wendy called after him. She looked at Ian, "What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know . . ." Ian said, the burly man's voice was thoughtful as Connor moved further away towards an exit. "We haven't really talked properly."

Grey stared down at Bezukhov, and what looked to be a Eurasian pilot, shake hands with Ensign Badgiruel and a few other bridge officers. Grey looked back up at Connor, who had just left the hanger.

"I just had a thought." Grey said slowly, "Don't you think it is weird that Connor was locked up with us at Artemis?"

Grey noted that he had both Wendy and Ian's attention. "I mean, it just doesn't make sense. A guy like him? Why? He is not in the Orb military."

Ian's eyes were suddenly far away and he was now looking at the door Connor had left through.

"I just assumed it was guilt by association. His brother is part of the Heliopolis Defense Force and he was talking to us."

"We talked to a lot of people. That Bezukhov asshole walked in, took a look around, and picked us four like it was planned, but why Connor? And furthermore, why is someone who has a family in Orb, joining the Alliance?" Grey directed his next words at Ian, "What the hell is that guy's story?"

"He joined with a girl and she died." Ian responded simply.

It looked to Grey like he was about to elaborate when the small form of Ensign Risa Melacoli darted up from the hanger to meet them. "Did you guys see your old captor?" She was grinning mischievously, "Do you guys want to do something to his Launch?"

Wendy perked up at that, "Go on."

"It won't be something terrible, but the toilets on that Launch have a secret. With the right . . ."

As Risa started to explain her prank, Grey noted that Ian floated towards where Connor left. Grey felt an urge to go with him, but then Grey noted that in the bright hanger lighting, the Risa girl was pretty damn cute. She was also leaning close to Wendy's face and both women were giggling . . .

Grey swallowed; he needed to talk to Wendy about their next move, right? Yes, that was exactly why he wanted to stay! He had his priorities straight!

Over the next hour, the rest of the Launches from the three other Earth Alliance ships arrive. Captain Drezner of the _Law_ and Captain Hooper of the _Bernard _showed up on the same Launch. The two men were greeting by a welcome delegation before being ushered on a quick tour of the _Archangel _that would eventually lead them to the Captain's Quarters and dinner.

Not long after, the final Launch, with Captain Copeman and his escort Lieutenant Mu La Flaga arrived. Mu stepped out, surveyed the hanger bay, and grinned, "I like this ship."

"You just got here Lieutenant." Copeman commented as the welcome delegation, headed again by Ensign Badgiruel, moved forward to meet them.

"How can a pilot not like a ship with this kind of hanger? " Mu whistled, "I feel like I'm home."

"I bet you say that to all the girls you climb aboard." Captain Copeman joked before quickly switching gears and thanking Natarle for meeting them.

"The pleasure is ours Captain Copeman, welcome aboard." Natarle said with a salute, that Copeman and Mu quickly returned.

"Has the matter I asked about been arranged Ensign?" Copeman asked, after a few more pleasantries were exchanged and the group was leaving the hanger.

"Yes sir." Natarle said, "She is waiting outside. I'll have a guard nearby to escort you to the Captain's quarters or they can conduct another tour if you'd . . ."

"No, no Ensign. I'm more than happy to attend the dinner. You have an impressive ship, but I think Lieutenant La Flaga has more interest in it than I do."

Natarle eyed Mu, who was twisting around and staring at the _Archangel _in amazement, he was grinning from ear to ear. The group exited the hanger, but soon stopped outside a door with a guard waiting outside.

"Here is my stop I assume? Thank you again Ensign." Copeman said.

You're welcome sir." Natarle saluted again and lead Mu away. Copeman nodded to the guard before opening the door and stepped inside.

A flash of red hair past in front of his eyes as Flay Allster wrapped him up in her small arms. "Scott! You are here! You are really here!"

Scott Copeman smiled warmly and patted Flay on the back. "It is good to see you too Flay." Copeman then noticed that the girl was weeping, so he wrapped her up in his arms and let them hang there for a while until she got herself under control.

Several minutes later, after Flay had stopped crying, they were sitting down at the room's small table.

"Your father was a great man Flay. I am so sorry to hear about his death."

"Thank you." Flay muttered, she was drying her eyes with a tissue and pulled out another one to blow her nose. "Maybe it's because I don't remember much, but like, I just can't believe that it happened."

"Death never comes when we are ready and the war took your father in a cruel fashion."

No!" Flay slammed her fists down on the table, "The world didn't take my dad! Coordinators did!" Her eyes were bright with a burning rage, "They did it! Those monsters! I will make them pay; I just need to figure out how . . ."

Flay's reaction was not what Copeman expected, in fact, her rage and hatred made his blood run cold. He had seen that kind of reaction before, especially in Atlantic Federation officers that subscribed to the Blue Cosmos ideology.

"Flay," He put his hands on hers, noticing how small they were in comparison to his own. "Your anger is justifiable and I want to help you." Copeman checked his watch and grimaced. _Not enough time. _He had spent too long comforting the girl. He stood up and Flay followed suit.

"Let's talk more about directing those feelings. If you are interested in helping the Atlantic Federation, I can think of several ways that can happen. Your father was a Foreign Minister; he had a lot of friends in high places and so do you. Now I have to go to dinner. I'm sorry for cutting things short."

Flay smiled, "You have always been like an Uncle to me. I'm so happy to see you again."

Copeman returned to smile, happy to see the Flay he remembered—the sweet, innocent, maybe a little spoiled girl—was still there. "Likewise. Let's talk more soon."

**Captain's Quarters**

"It has been far too long, Lieutenant La Flaga." Shoko said, staring up at the much taller man.

"Same to you, Lieutenant." Mu said Shoko's rank slowly and grinned. "Lieutenant, huh? We are equals now. You've moved up in the world."

"I survived, that's all."

"Shoko said you two served together." Murrue commented, walking over towards the two pilots. The eight attendees of the dinner had been clustered in small groups in the large meeting space outside of Murrue's bedroom.

The large desk that dominated the room had been removed and in its place was a large table from the mess hall, covered in a white table cloth with eight chairs encircling it. The night was still in the 'meet and greet' stage with several bottles of wine and glass bulbs sitting artfully on the table. Murrue had just finished talking to the recently arrived Copeman and the other captains from the Advance Fleet, but soon made her way towards Mu and Shoko after seeing both of them shaking hands and Shoko smiling—an unusual sight.

"At Endymion." Shoko confirmed.

"Yes . . ." Murrue frowned, "The Cyclops accident, correct?"

The battle was known as a tragedy and a triumph for the Earth Alliance. The beleaguered defenders of the Endymion Front had almost all been wiped out following a malfunction with the base's Cyclops System, which also resulted in almost wiping out both sides. The Battle of Endymion Crater also gave birth to some of the most famous aces in the Earth Alliance, further complicating its place in history.

One of those pilots was standing in front of her now, Mu La Flaga or, the Hawk of Endymion. Murrue then noticed that Mu was staring at her face with such intensity that she thought that she had better check herself in the mirror to make sure nothing was on it.

"Captain Ramius, right?" Mu shook Murrue's hand. Was it just her imagination of did his hand linger a little longer on hers?

"Correct Lieutenant La Flaga or should I call you, The Hawk?"

"Please don't."

Murrue smiled, "You got the call-sign after shooting down . . . four GINNs?"

"Five."

"A seemingly impossible feat."

"Yes, well I have a knack for doing that."

Murrue blinked, she was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. _Stop it. _

"What about you Lieutenant Emena? Why didn't you get a call-sign?"

"I was wounded and my Moebius Zero was destroyed so I did not participate during the battle itself. I believe the Lieutenant here is the only one left of Roanoke's squadron who still has his Moebius Zero."

Mu nodded graciously, "It is kind of my shtick now. So the Alliance has continued to provide me with the necessary parts."

"What happened to the other squadron survivors?"

"They're around. Not many of us left these days, although they did get some fun nicknames too."

"Not as well-known as you though, Lieutenant." Shoko commented.

"What about Commander Roanoke?" Murrue asked.

"They never found the body."

Out of the corner of her eye, Murrue saw the chef open the door and nod at her. She raised a hand and turned back to the pilots. "I believe it is time we sat down."

Murrue then made an announcement to the room and the other occupants headed to their seats—there was a small nametag taped in front of each placemat. Murrue noted as she moved to the table that the two Eurasians, Captain Bezukhov and Balsam Arendo the 'Eagle of Artemis,' had cloistered themselves away from the other captains during the pre-dinner discussion.

_Not very social, are they?_ Murrue thought was distaste.

Murrue sat at the head of the table, with Shoko on her left side. Opposite her, on the other side of the table, sat Copeman and Mu. In between them were the Eurasians and the other two Captains from the Advance Fleet.

As the first course was served—a pasta with a red sauce—Captain Pierre Bezukhov picked up a bottle of wine and eyed it. "Captain Ramius I thought wine was illegal on Atlantic Federation ships?" His lip curled up in a smirk and he quickly eyed Copeman.

_Trying to get me into trouble?_ Murrue thought.

"One of the advantages of being far away from headquarters." Shoko responded dully for Murrue. Her comment drew smiles from the surrounding men.

"Also the rules are hazy thanks to your presence Captain." Copeman said, taking a large sip of his bulb of red wine, without looking away from Bezukhov. "After all, it isn't against the rules for you to have some wine at dinner. An old European tradition I believe."

Bezukhov smiled, but it looked like a grimace of pain to Murrue, "Happy to be of use Captain Copeman."

Meanwhile Lieutenant JG Arendo, who was sitting across from Mu, had finally made eye contact with him. A self-assured smile spread across Arendo's face. "I have so wanted to meet you Lieutenant La Flaga."

Mu raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure how to take that."

"Sincere admiration, Lieutenant." Captain Bezukhov cut in around the food in his mouth.

"From one warrior to another. " Arendo said. He had not stopped staring at Mu, his green eyes bright with interest.

"…right…" Mu looked away, finding the eyes of Shoko, who cocked her head slightly in confusion at the two Eurasian soldiers.

Light conversation continued for several more minutes, but it halted when Captain Copeman raised a glass, "I offer a toast to the undiscovered country! The future."

"To the future!" Everyone said, pushing their glass blubs together and drank.

"Hamlet act 3, scene 1." Captain Drezner, the Captain of the _Law_, noted in appreciation as the toast died down.

Captain Hooper, the Captain of the _Bernard,_ appearing to not want to be left out of the conversation, raised his glass bulb after several more minutes. "To you Captain Ramius, one of the literal architects of that future, first with building the Strike and next with safeguarding its arrival."

Murrue, embarrassed, inclined her head. Once that toast finished she spoke up, "I think we are seeing more of that future, here." Murrue gestured to the table, Atlantic Federation and Eurasian forces sitting around around it.

Bezukhov rolled his eyes, turning his attention on Shoko. "Tell me something Lieutenant Emena, as someone who has seen many of your comrades killed by ZAFT, how should one go around destroying ZAFT? Should we wipe out all the Coordinators?"

The temperature of the dinner changed, even Murrue was taken aback by Bezukhov's directness and lack of tact. Normally that kind of topic would not be discussed at a dinner like this, but it was obvious that Bezukhov did not care about offending anyone's sensibilities.

"I think the Lieutenant believes that the mission of the Earth Alliance has always been of peace." Murrue said sharply. _I know what you are trying to do Bezukhov. Stop trying to trap my officers with intentionally inflammatory questions_.

"Be it far from me to correct my Captain," Shoko said, "But . . ."

"Please Lieutenant Emena." Arendo said, "No need to mince words. In space, all warriors are cold warriors. In the end this is a war of survival, we must kill them before they kill us."

"That's not true!" Mu's voice was a whip, he glared at Arendo.

"No?!" Arendo retorted. His teeth pulled back in a snarl.

"No!" Mu said, this time he did not turn away from Arendo's stare and it was the younger man's turn to look away.

"To be or not to be? That is the question that preoccupies all of us." Copeman said chuckling without much humor and trying to get the dinner back to safer waters. "At the end of the day, we need breathing room!"

"Earth, Hilter, 1938." Captain Drenzer noted.

All conversation at the table stopped and Copeman eyed Drenzer over his glass. "I beg your pardon?"

**Hanger, Silhouette Storage**

". . .And that gentlemen, is how you play the system." Kazaku announced to Murdoch and Adam as he drained another glass bulb of wine. All three men were drunk. "Shoko ordered me dispose of the wine, but save a few bottles for the dinner. And I did . . ." Kazaku refilled his glass, "maybe not in the way she intended, but hey, the wine is disappearing."

"You still made us launch most of it into space." Adam muttered.

"That." Kazaku pointed at his subordinate, "Is because you two were far too greedy. What was the plan with all that wine you took from Artemis? Create a black market?"

"I find that offensive." Adam said, gesturing to his dark skin.

"Shut up Adam." Kazaku retorted. "Stop being a dumbass and just enjoy what you have."

Murdoch laughed uproariously and stood, swaying back and forth, "Wise words sirs. Now, a toast." He raised his glass, Adam and Kazaku followed suit. "To wine, the great assassinator of both tradition and proprietary!" Murdoch flushed with embarrassment, "I read that somewhere once." The other two men laughed.

"To the wine we have and will lose today!" Kazaku declared.

"And, to not being at that dinner, because_ fuck_ that!" Adam yelled.

**Captain's Quarters**

The evening continued, the food was eaten, and the remaining bottles of wine were starting to write farewell notes to their families. The conversation had become a little fragmented, as the second course—a lemon chicken with a side of asparagus—was cleared away.

Copeman leaned forward and clasped his hands together, "Now onto business."

The mood around the table changed: Murrue and Shoko, Hooper and Drezner, and the two Eurasians, looked between themselves.

"Let's start with the civilians on this ship." Copeman said to Murrue. "What happened with Heliopolis was a tragedy and Captain Tallee made the right call in letting the refugees onboard. But I imagine taking care of that number of civilians has made things difficult."

"They certainly can get in the way of things." Murrue admitted.

Bezukhov laughed, "That's putting it lightly. My men know from experience how hard it is to keep those whiny civies in line." He refilled his bulb of wine. "The way they treated Artemis security, disgraceful."

"Was that before or after you took hostages Captain Bezukhov?" Shoko asked in the same dull tone she used before, like she was talking about drying paint.

Bezukhov smiled bitterly, but said nothing.

"Enough." Copeman said sharply, "We have a solution. The _Montgomery _has a shuttle that can reenter the atmosphere; the civilians who want to go to Earth can land at Alaska Headquarters and return to Orb from there."

"And the ones that don't?"

"They will stay with us and go to the Lunar Base. In the next few days, we will transfer all the civilians from the _Archangel_ to the _Montgomery_ and from there the civilians can decide what they want: Either remain in space or go to Earth." Copeman took a sip of wine, "Now for a more, delicate subject. Those civilian helpers, the volunteers that were mentioned in your reports . . ."

"I know it was unorthodox." Murrue quickly said.

"That's putting it lightly." Mu La Flaga spoke up, "But I think it was necessary." His clear blues eyes found her own and they seemed to glitter with interest, "Your command style is intriguing Captain Ramius."

Murrue felt herself blush at the compliment, but it lasted only a moment before Bezukhov snorted. "A ploy that could have easily failed if that Coordinator she gave the Strike to was a spy."

"But it didn't fail and the pilot clearly isn't a spy." Mu countered, "And I saw the footage of those test pilots for the G-Weapons. They could barely get those things to move. Seeing what the Strike is capable of is incredible and Captain Ramius created the conditions for this discovery. It is laudable. "

"Yes, about those test pilots." Captain Hooper of the _Bernard_ interjected, "I understand they were recovered during the Orb and Earth Alliance joint-rescue operation of the Heliopolis citizens? Any chance one of them is willing to pilot the Strike again?"

Mu grimaced, "Two survived Heliopolis and of those two: one is in a coma and the other is babbling about monsters and centipedes." He sighed, "The dangers of oxygen deprivation for extended periods of time, people see crazy stuff; however, they are expected to recover . . . eventually."

"I believe I was the one speaking." Copeman said quietly but with a burning intensity, "Has the wine made you all forget who is in command? Who carries the weight of Admiral Halberton on his shoulders?"

Bezukhov closed his mouth with a scowl, but Mu simply gave a cheeky smirk at Murrue.

"Yes Kira Yamato is a problem, but so are the other student volunteers. They never formally enlisted and even in the case of emergencies it is illegal for them to participate in combat. Fortunately, I have a solution. History is negotiable and at this very moment, I'm having my XO draft up discharge papers."

Shoko and Murrue exchanged a look. It was Murrue who spoke up, "I don't understand."

"We are making it appear that these civilians volunteered before the destruction of Heliopolis and are now requesting a discharge."

"I see." Murrue said slowly, "That means that they are officially with the Earth Alliance? So if they decide to stay they will be official soldiers."

"That's correct and if they decide to do that, fantastic. It is possible one or all of them were taken with our fight against ZAFT and want to join our cause."

"I suppose so." Murrue said with a degree of caution. It felt odd changing history to avoid the law. _It is not like I regret my decisions. We had to do what needed to be done._

"Then it's settled." Copeman finished his blub of wine with gusto. "Now, to our little fleet's destination: As you are all aware, we are now in Earth's orbit on course to meet up with the 8th Fleet in a few days. Once we reunite with Admiral Halberton, the_ Archangel_ will be escorted to a drop point that will allow you to reenter the atmosphere and land at Alaska. I understand the _Archangel_ took some damage since escaping Heliopolis?"

"A few missile tubes were lost." Murrue responded.

"Alaska will be the place those repairs take place and for your ship to begin the campaign on Earth."

"Sir, about that." Murrue said hesitantly, "I am unsure if fighting on Earth is the best use of this ship's talents."

"I understand your concern, but the Alliance leadership decided that the Earth must come first, and then space. On that note, tomorrow I will have the Lieutenant here drop off a new weapon to operate in the atmosphere."

"But if it is so important to fight on the Earth, why doesn't the _Archangel _descend now? We can give you the refugees and you can give us this new weapon-"

But Copeman was shaking his head. "That might have been the original plan Captain Ramius. But Lacus Clyne changes things."

The temperature of the room change once again at the mention of Lacus, it was stifling and uncomfortable, Murrue felt herself swallow. Everyone at the table seemed watchful of each other, like they all knew they were walking down a dark path, but were powerless to change course.

"The Admiral thinks it is very important for the _Archangel_ to arrive with Lacus and discuss with you personally next steps . . ." Copeman said and Murrue noticed that he wasn't looking at her in the eyes. _He looks ashamed. My god, just what exactly are they planning to do with Miss Clyne?_

**Bridge**

"Do you wish you could have attended Ensign Badgiruel?" Neumann asked, he was leaning back in his chair, a hand behind his neck, sipping on his water bottle.

"Not for all the money in the world." Natarle responded. She was sitting in the Captain's chair, a contented look on her face. "Escorting those Captains was hard enough, especially Captain Bezukhov." She opened her eyes and snapped them towards Neumann, "Forget I said that last part."

Neumann chuckled, "No worries Ensign. I was on the bridge during your last call with him, I understand."

"Yes." Natarle eyed the helmsman with interest. He wasn't what she had expected, Neumann started as an outsider, but he had displayed a calculating coolness under fire and had quick reaction speed. He had rapidly become an essential part of the crew. "I just hope Captain Ramius was able to tolerate his behavior."

_**Archangel,**_ **Hanger**

Mu and Copeman were the last two to leave the _Archangel._ The Launch they had arrived in was being prepped for departure. "We should do this again sometime." Murrue said to Mu. She felt a slight flush in her cheeks that had a lot to do with the wine, but maybe not all . . .

Next to them, Shoko and Copeman were having a spirited discussion about strategy in war.

"Whoever screws up first loses, whoever screws up second to last, wins. That's what war is." Copeman proclaimed.

Shoko shook her head, "We must look back at more complex examples Captain. Clausewitz's definition of war was relevant during the Napoleonic Wars and it is relevant today."

Murrue smiled to herself, both were cutting loose after the food and wine, she then realized that Mu asked her something. "What was that? Sorry Lieutenant."

Mu laughed and shook his head, "It was nothing important."

That made Murrue frown, "You may have noticed that I am not good at small talk."

"Yeah, so let's do big talk." Mu's eyes narrowed. "What's your deal, Captain Ramius?"

"That's not small talk?"

That made Mu grin, "What's your deal and is God dead?"

_Mu reminds you of him._ Murrue thought. "I think wine is bottled poetry and it has gone on for too long."

"Captain, Lieutenant, we are ready sirs!' The deckhand Yuu said, walking out from the Launch and saluting Copeman and La Flaga.

"Thank you both again. This was a very productive evening." Murrue said, forcing herself to return to her professional demeanor, saluting both men and floated away, Shoko following in her wake.

After they were gone, Mu and Copeman boarded the Launch and sat down.

"So what did you think Lieutenant?" Copeman asked as the Launch took off, heading back to the _Montgomery_.

Mu leaned back, eyes closed, "Lingering sent, fully body, perfect nose."

"The wine?"

"No sir."

**-ZAFT Warship, **_**Titan: **_**Hanger Bay**

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Dearka asked. He and Yzak were floating at the feet of the Buster. The monitors in front Dearka ran different simulations with the Buster's current specs, making sure that the G-Weapon was ready for its first real engagement. While they were back at the PLANTs, Dearka had taken the machine out for simulated combat, but Dearka knew that real battle was an entirely different beast. It was also the first time all four captured G-Weapons would be used together. The Aegis and Blitz had gotten their own individual turns and finally he and Yzak would be able to head out and prove their abilities.

While the plan had yet to be finalized, the basic outline was to catch up to the legged ship, destroy its Drake escorts, cripple the Nelson class, and then use the Nelson's crew as a barging chip for the return of Lacus Clyne. If that failed to work, there was a team of ZAFT Special Forces prepping to board the legged ship.

Yzak did not respond to Dearka's question immediately. Dearka looked back at him and noticed that Yzak was staring at the Duel and then taking in the hanger at large. Dearka grinned, "What's this, getting sentimental before the battle?"

"Not because of the battle, but this might be the last time." Yzak said quietly, his tone of voice took Dearka aback.

"You don't think you are dying out there, are you? What are you? Athrun? Nicol?"

That annoyed Yzak, exactly what Dearka intended. "Shut up! Of course not!" Yzak crossed his arms and scowled, "I saw my mother when I was back home."

"How cute."

"Shut it." Yzak muttered, "I'm telling you something important."

"Okay, okay."

Yzak took a deep breath and let it out, "I learned that I'm getting my own command."

That took Dearka aback. "Excuse me?"

"My own command Dearka. I am leaving the Le Creuset team."

"W-when?"

Yzak shrugged, "Soon I think. I thought the Heliopolis Operation was the last one, but this Rescue Clyne mission proved me wrong."

"What about the rest of us?" Dearka was shocked and a little sad. This was coming out of nowhere!

"You are all probably going to be given your own commands too. It sounds like they are splitting up the team." Yzak made a face that almost looked regretful. "I'm sorry, but I thought you should know."

Now it was Dearka's time to take a breath and let it out slowly, he was shocked and disappointed, but he wouldn't begrudge Yzak the opportunity. It was inevitable. They were all rising stars in ZAFT with very important parents, it was only a matter of time before the military command pushed greater responsibility upon them.

"You have nothing to apologize for, but you know what this means? We have to make sure we get them this time—the legged ship and the Strike."

Yzak grinned predatorily, "Mark my words Dearka, they won't escape us. Athrun failed, but I'm a better pilot. I'll take down the Strike myself."

In the observation room overlooking the hanger, Athrun sat, thinking about Lacus

The circumstances of their first meeting were awkward. They both had known before they had met face-to-face that they were expected to marry. To try to make the first meeting go smoothly, Athrun did the only thing he could think of, he made her a pet robot—Haro. The little pink robot was an obnoxious ball of energy, but for some reason it made Lacus smile. She had laughed loudly, picked Haro up, and gave Athrun such a dazzling smile that even today it warmed Athrun's heart. Every time they met after, he'd try to bring another Haro, until Lacus had an army of the little machines bouncing all over the Clyne estate. Eventually Athrun was forced to stop after Siegel Clyne took Athrun aside after a Council Meeting and begged him not to bring over any more. Athrun had agreed, but he made sure to bring Lacus other things: flowers, art, stuff he thought she would like.

It always seemed to help.

And yet, there wasn't much affection between them. Athrun had treated her well, and she was never uncomfortable around him, but neither one made a move in expressing their relationship physically. Athrun found Lacus attractive, but something was missing: a spark, an interest, a longing desire.

Athrun was unsure what the problem was exactly, but it made him feel empty. He and Lacus were expected to marry, but they weren't dating. They were . . . 'betrothed.' And while they liked each other, they always treated each other as friends. Sometimes it was hard, because he was interested in girls and they were VERY interested in him. Athrun remembered times in different ports when he, Rusty, Miguel, and occasionally Nicol, would go out on the town. Athrun would always be careful around the girls his age, but that didn't change the fact that there were opportunities . . . many opportunities. He was the son Patrick Zala after all, but Athrun always stopped himself, if rumors spread that Athrun Zala slept around . . .

_But something needs to change. When we get Lacus back, I want something more. Life is too short to exist in this limbo . . ._

"Athrun Zala." The voice belonged to Selina Laconia, the Captain of the_ Titan_. She had opened the door and was crossing her arms. "Meeting in an hour, we will be discussing the plan of how we will go about attacking the . . ." She rolled her eyes and said the next words sarcastically, "Legged ship—God what a stupid name—and retrieving your wife."

"We aren't married."

"Don't fucking care." Laconia turned around, "Now go back to brooding. That moron Porto looks like he is about to attack without us, but once he gets killed and his forces pull back, we will need to pick up the pieces."

Athrun watched her go before turning back to the window, staring down at the G-Weapons. _Lacus . . ._ And then his next thoughts turned towards a certain blond haired girl . . . someone he'd been thinking a lot about recently. Her personality, her burning eyes . . .

_-__**Archangel,**_** Hanger**

Captain Copeman returned to the _Archangel _the following day in a Launch that dragged behind it containers of military supplies: Ammunition, equipment, and other necessary things for the ship's operation. Behind Copeman's Launch, four mobile armors landed in the middle of the _Archangel's_ hanger. Each machine had a long metal cable attached to them that dragged the newest addition to the _Archangel's_ arsenal: the Skygrasper. Shaped like a regular fighter craft, the four new Skygraspers were white, red, and blue. It had a boxy back that could be used to mount the Strike's silhouette packs.

_The aircraft will be useful on the Earth. _Kira thought as he watched the attached cables, which had become rigid when an electrical current coursed through them, become flimsy and removed from the mobile armors. Kira examined the mobile armors closely, three were the standard Moebius mobile armors used by the Alliance, but the fourth was different. It was orange and white, with a long nose and four bulging barrels connected all around its frame. _Moebius Zero I think it was called?_ Kira finished his sandwich—he had been taking a break—before he kicked off towards the Strike to continue his work.

"Not so special anymore. Eh a little-Archer?" Kira heard Adam, the Zero Squadron pilot, say to Sinn. Both pilots were looking at the three other regular Moebius mobile armors. Adam was referencing the linear rifles mounted on their frames. "I heard all the new mobile armors off the assembly line have Linear Rifles." Adam went on. "The time when your Moebius was the only one is gone."

"I am still special." Sinn said evenly, but to Kira it sounded like she was a little annoyed.

"What? Because of your black paint job? Take it from a black man, that doesn't make you special."

Kira smiled and turned back to the Strike when he frowned. There was a cluster of men around the cockpit of the machine. "Can I help you?" Kira asked the three younger men, stopping his float by turning around in mid-air and landing on his feet.

"And who might you be?" One of the three men, one with spiky red hair sneered at Kira. Kira realized they were pilots from their orange jumpsuits. _Likely from the Advance Fleet?_

"Oh, hey!" A new voice within the cockpit called, "Kira Yamato, right?" The fourth man who poked his head out of the cockpit had wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and a bright smile. Before Kira knew what was happening, the new man was shaking his hand. "I'm impressed! The operating system on the Strike is out of this world! I'm Mu La Flaga, but you can call me Mu."

"Thanks?" Kira was taken aback by Mu, whose carefree attitude seemed to make the other three younger men warm up to Kira immediately.

"I heard you wrote the new OS during combat?" Mu asked.

"Yeah."

The man whistled and looked at the other pilots. "Luke, Gale, Erik introduce yourselves! You aren't much older than he is after all. Be friends."

The spiky redhead scoffed, "Come on Lieutenant. I'm older than this kid."

"Okay, okay Erik you might be, but Luke and Gale aren't." The blond man nodded at Luke, Gale and Erik who all shook Kira's hand in turn.

"You're all pilots from the Advance Fleet?" Kira asked.

"Yep." The pilot named Luke nodded.

"We are here to save your ass." Erik committed with a smirk.

"We stopped by today to drop off the Skygraspers." Gale added, "And for the Lieutenant to see the ship again."

"Because he loves it here and the women on board." Erik muttered loudly.

Mu wrapped an arm around Erik's neck and yanked him down. "Not in front of the kid." Mu muttered, but he was smiling. Mu looked back at Kira, "You know, if Zero Squadron wasn't available, I would have been assigned to the _Dauntless_. We almost flew together. What could have been, right?"

Mu had completely disarmed Kira. His positive, upbeat attitude made him pleasant to be around. _Another person who doesn't care that I'm a Coordinator._

**Civilian Quarters**

The song was beautiful.

The voice was clear and bright, it seemed to Cagalli to illuminate the entire hallway. She had been heading back to her room after a shift on the bridge when she noticed that the civilian section of the ship was unusually quiet. Normally the hallways and rooms with the refugees would be filled with conversation, laughter, crying, and complaints—endless complaints. While the civilians avoided her after Cagalli's outburst during that first day after leaving Heliopolis, she did get some glares. It made her feel uncomfortable, like she had done something wrong; however, she had only been speaking the truth. _Maybe I took it too far? _

Soon Cagalli came to a wall of refugees, all standing and attempting to look into a crowded room. Cagalli maneuvered her way in between the people, the singing grew louder. It sounded familiar. _No it couldn't be . . ._

In the middle of the space stood Lacus Clyne, she was standing while everyone else who wasn't crowded in the hallway was sitting. They stared up at her with wide-eyed wonderment.

"I watched as you so peacefully dreamed!" Lacus sang, her arms held out like she was trying to embrace everyone in room. "You laughed like a child at the end, carefree."

_Her voice is incredible. Is she glowing? Or is it just my imagination? _

The civilians were enraptured by Lacus and Cagalli found herself sucked into the feeling, but she forced herself to resist the sweet sound. She needed to bring Lacus back to her room! She could not be allowed to wonder around!

_This girl . . . she is Athrun's fiancé. _But Lacus wasn't what Cagalli imagined and she was surprised that Athrun was into her. _Although on what basis do I think that? What do I know about Athrun anyway?_

Yet she always imagined Athrun would like girls with a little more . . . spunk . . . maybe someone like . . .

_No! I am not thinking about that!_

Soon the "concert" was over and Cagalli made her way to Lacus as the room erupted in applause. It was difficult as many people came forward to shake Lacus's hand and to offer words of thanks.

"C'mon, let's go. Don't make trouble." Cagalli murmured once she got within ear shot. Lacus nodded and did not protest, she waved to everyone around her. "Thank you so much everyone! I'll visit you again soon!"

_Like hell you will! I need to make sure she gets a guard posted on her damn door_.

The two women left the area, Cagalli leading the way back towards the elevators.

"Stop leaving your room." Cagalli growled once they were away from the civilians.

"But . . . Mr. Pink . . ."

"Your pet robot is exactly that, a pet. This was your decision." Cagalli eyed Lacus with suspicion. "You know what I think? I think you are smarter than you pretend."

Lacus looked back at her and cocked her head, "Whatever do you mean?"

They both came to an elevator. "Stop here." Cagalli ordered before she continued, "You are mapping the ship. I saw you enter the observation deck to talk to Kira and I know you found the mess hall a few days ago. No one has put a guard on your door because you play the part of the airhead." Cagalli reached toward and called the elevator. "You are looking for security gaps, things to exploit if the opportunity to escape presents itself." Cagalli looked straight into Lacus's eyes, "I want you to know that I am watching you." _She has to be smarter; there is no way that Athrun's fiancé would be such an idiot._

"Oh my!" Lacus said, "Miss Cagalli, you sound like you know what you are talking about." Lacus smiled with such sincerity that it took Cagalli aback, but in the next moment, Cagalli felt her blood run cold. _Wait . . . did she just . . . no way . . ._

Cagalli took a step back from Lacus, "I never told you my name!" She said sharply. _Does she know? Or did she hear someone say it? _

Lacus continued to smile and she cocked her head to the side in apparent confusion at Cagalli's reaction. _Is she threatening me? Does she know who I am?_

Just at that moment, the elevator doors opened, but neither woman went inside. "Shall we?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli let out a breath. _It is fine. It is probably just a coincidence. Probably. _

"Yeah get in." Cagalli ushered Lacus in and noticed that the elevator was occupied with a decidedly uncomfortable looking Flay Allster.

_Oh goddess, really? _

Flay had been avoiding Cagallu since Artemis, which suited Cagalli just fine, but now they were all standing together in the same elevator—three girls who had powerful fathers in different governments all at odds with each other.

_If all three of our fathers were here, I wonder if an agreement to end the war would be reached?_

Once she saw Lacus, Flay made a face, as if smelling something foul and stood as far away from Lacus as she could inside the small space. Cagalli rolled her eyes. _Well_ _peace is not going to be made between the three of us. That's for damn sure. At least the ride will be quiet. _

"Hello again!" Lacus said immediately as the doors closed.

_Oh for the love of . . ._

"How are you today?" Lacus asked.

Flay glared, "Don't talk to me."

Lacus frowned, "I'm sorry. I know you don't like me very much and I am sorry about your father, but-"

"SHUP UP!" Flay snarled, "I don't want to hear it!"

"If you hate Coordinators, I understand, but please try to see that-"

Flay let out a hiss of breath and pressed a button before her original stop. The elevator suddenly stopped and opened. "Just leave me alone!"

The door closed behind her and Lacus stood in silence for the rest of the ride. Cagalli led Lacus back to her room. Before she walked inside, Lacus spoke with a heaviness that surprised Cagalli. "This war is terrible, so many people have suffered, but don't they know that going on hating will just create more violence? I don't understand."

Cagalli stood and stared at the girl in bewilderment. _She actually looks sad? Like this physically hurts her. Why? _

"I don't think anyone understands." Cagalli said once Lacus was inside. Lacus didn't respond and Cagalli closed and locked the door behind her.

_What I don't understand is that girl. She acts like an airhead, but she has brains. Yet she wants to make amends with people who hate her? _

"Cagalli!" The voice belonged to Miriallia. She and Tolle were both floating towards her.

"What's up?" She asked, turning to face her two friends.

"Captain wants us in the mess hall to meet with one of the Captains." Miriallia responded, coming to a stop in front of her.

"About what?"

Tolle spoke up, "I heard that it was about us volunteering. We might finally know what happens next!"

_**Archangel**_**, Hanger Bay**

The man named Ian Buchanan quickly introduced himself with a smile and a nod to each of the four Advance Fleet pilots. Mu, Luke, Gale, and Erik had just finished dropping off the Skygraspers and were preparing to leave in their Moebius units. Before they left, Mu expressed interest in 'checking-out' the ZAFT mobile suits and the Natural OS Project. As a result Ian, the only test pilot in the hanger, gave them an over view of the project. The man did so with enthusiasm, talking at length about the mobile suit's capabilities, specifically their arms. Once Ian started to go into the history of the weapons, Mu began to realize that the man LOVED the subject. Ian Buchanan was clearly one of those soldiers who had joined the military because of his obsession with military technology.

Soon Ian was on the subject of the speed of the proto-GINNs, then discussed the firing capably of the ZuOOTs, and somehow bringing the conversation back to the difficulties of building an Operating System for Naturals. While Luke and Gale were obviously enthralled with the history—Erik had grown unusually quiet as soon as Ian introduced himself—Mu quickly began looking for a moment to politely retreat from the conversation. Finally, when Ian took a breath, Mu kindly interjected that they had to return to their own ship. Ian—recognizing he had been talking for over thirty minutes—realized with embarrassment that he never asked their names and another round of introductions began.

Luke, let out an exclamation of surprise once Ian explained that he was an member of the Heliopolis Defense Force, "So let me get this straight: We, a group of Alliance pilots, were shown ZAFT machines by a member of the Orb military? What a strange ship."

Ian considered that for a moment and agreed that it was a little odd.

"Thanks for quickly showing us the mobile suits and the not so brief description of the ZuOOTs . . . cannons." Mu said with a small smile. He then noticed that another man was approaching from the ceiling, holding what looked like food. _Already noon? We need to get back._

Ian let out a laugh, "Yeah sorry." Ian noticed Erik, who looked like he wanted to ask him a question. "What's up?"

"You said you were from Heliopolis? And your last name was Buchanan?" Erik asked slowly.

"And what is this?" The new man asked, floating down from above the group. Two wrapped sandwiches in his hand. "I hope everyone is playing nice." He handed Ian the sandwich and gave a quick glance at the four pilots. "Remember Ian this afternoon Seis wants us to run a full system's check on the GINNs."

"Thanks." Ian pointed at the four Earth Alliance pilots, "Connor, you should meet these guys. One of them is the Hawk of Endymion. Guys, this is my brother, Connor Buchanan."

Mu's name, as it often did with pilots, got Connor's attention, "Really?" The tall man surveyed all four pilots closely. "Mu La . . ." His voice trailed off. Suddenly Connor's entire posture changed, his body became tense. Ian noticed that his hands started twitching uncontrollably.

Erik, the pilot with the spikey red hair, had gone pale. His face a mix of shock and confusion. "Connor Buchanan?"

Erik's face suddenly twisted into a snarl, his teeth pulled back, and he lunged, punching Connor in the face. Connor's lanky body fell back and Erik, propelled by his momentum, twisted and crouched on the ground, then pushed himself towards Connor again.

Ian was already moving, eyes blazing, and his fist smashed into Erik's cheek with enough force to jerk the pilot off his trajectory and up and away from Connor, who lept away.

Luke and Gale let out a cry of surprise and Mu rushed forced, shoving Ian away before grabbing Erik by the arms and yanking him around. Erik kicked and spat, but Mu held on from behind. "That is ENOUGH!" He shouted, yanking Erik's arms hard, "Calm down! That is an order!" Erik let out a yell of fury but he slowed his struggling.

"You okay?" Ian moved over to his brother. Connor had a hand to his cheek where Erik had struck him.

"No teeth are loose, small victory there." Connor made a face and spat out some blood. He glanced around at the hanger. Ian followed his look, already many deckhands who turning around to look at the commotion. Ian looked back and saw that Erik had stopped struggling against Mu, but he still was glaring at Connor with what could only be described as intense hatred.

"What the hell?!" Ian shot at the pilots.

"I'd like to know that too." Mu shook Erik, his arms still locked around him. "What is your damage Lieutenant Junior Grade Erik Colbert?"

"That man, that . . . that piece of shit . . . he killed my wife, sir."

The hanger suddenly became silent; everyone glanced between Erik and Connor. The quiet was broken when Connor let out a bark of humorless laughter—it almost sounded like a sob.

"Wife? You two were engaged Erik! But that is a commendable lie, well done. Truth is usually just an excuse for lack of imagination."

"Shut your mouth!" Erik roared tried to start towards Connor again, but Mu held him back.

"Connor, you aren't denying it." Ian said in a low voice. Connor stared at Ian with wide eyes.

_Is that hurt? Or anger at me? _Ian thought before pushing the guilt away. The current Connor was not the same man that had left Heliopolis with Paige and joined the Earth Alliance. The man who suddenly reappeared on the _Archangel_ was colder, more distant, and fatalistic.

Connor, after a moment, nodded slowly and looked around at the wide eyed deckhands that had gathered, then at the confused and indignant Advance Fleet pilots.

"Erik, calm down for fucks sakes." Mu muttered, but his eyes were now training on Connor and Ian. His face had become hard, like he was considering letting Erik go after Connor again. "I think an explanation is in order though. What's this all about?"

Connor stared down at his feet, his tall body slumped forward. For half a second, Ian thought he was going to stay reticent until either Mu let Erik go or security showed up, but instead Connor's head snapped up. His eyes ablaze as he looked at Ian. "Did I ever tell that my first kill was an Alliance pilot?"

That took Ian aback, "N-no."

"Not something one advertises. Back in the early months of the war I was part of the Yellow Jacket Squadron, serving with Erik's . . ." Connor made a face, "wife . . . Paige." He looked at Ian, "You remember Ian. She was a friend, we both joined at the same time."

_You joined to protect her or at least, that's what you said at the time._

"Well during our first mission, the squadron was to raid a ZAFT convoy heading for the PLANTs. Only the defenses around it were doubled what was thought and one of the pilots, Paige, had a panic attack and few off in her Moebius. I was ordered to bring her back . . . or shoot her down . . ."

"Which you did." Mu stated. Ian noticed that while suspicion was still on Mu's face, it had diminished somewhat.

The words started pouring out of Connor, "Which I had too! If she had broken communications or entered ZAFT's sensor range . . . if any of those things happened the mission would have been compromised and the unit might have been slaughtered!" Connor sucked in a breath, "I tried to flag her down but I couldn't and I . . ." The words caught in his throat. "I shot her down." Connor looked at Ian sadly, "I gave up piloting mobile armors after."

"UNTIL NOW!" Erik snarled, "Justify it however you like! I will NEVER forgive you! So much for honoring her memory! Where were you during her funeral?! COWARD!"

Mu turned Erik around and slapped him hard in the face. Erik sputtered and Mu did it again, smacking Erik repeatedly, which seemed to take all the fight out of him. Mu pushed the stunned pilot over to Luke and Gale. "Put him in his cockpit and seal him inside it if you have too." He ordered and the two pilots dutifully obliged. Mu floated over to Ian and Connor.

"I have a feeling this will be the topic of some rumor-mill. Give your Captain my sincere apologies and tell her Erik will be punished. He threw the first punch and caused this whole mess." Mu addressed his next statement to Connor, "Look, it sounds like you did everything you could to keep this Paige-gal alive. Erik has always been angry, but this does explain a lot." Mu signed, "Sorry again."

**Mess Hall**

The student volunteers were all gathered together in the mess hall: Kira, Cagalli, Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, and Kuzzey. Sitting down nearby was Jessica, with an empty look on her face, and Flay, who had been brooding quietly for most of the opening pleasantries delivered by Captain Copeman. In the corner of the hall stood Captain Ramius and Ensign Badgiruel. Captain Copeman thanked them all for their service to the Earth Alliance before he started discussing the problems that service created for the Alliance.

"While the Earth Alliance is eternally grateful for your sacrifice, it does present legal issues that must be addressed."

Copeman explained that even in the case of an emergency, civilians were not legally allowed to perform military duties, thus in order to avoid the problem the volunteers had all been retroactively listed as enlisted personnel."You are all going to be given discharge papers, which lists your involvement in the Earth Alliance before the battle for Heliopolis. All you need to do is sign your name at the bottom." Copeman held up a stack of papers, "And you will no longer be in the Alliance. Unless . . ." He paused and his eyes swept the room of young men and women. Kira noticed that Copeman's eyes lingered on him for just a few seconds longer than his friends. "You find yourself willing and able to continue the fight? In which case, feel free to destroy this letter."

Flay suddenly stood up and stepped forward."Excuse me." She said, nervously.

Copeman gave her a kindly nod, "Flay my dear; you weren't involved in any of this, so you have nothing to worry about."

Flay shook her head."No, that's just it. I want to enlist."

A stunned silence followed her proclamation, Copeman included. None of them ever imagined someone like Flay wanted to join the military.

"Do you know what you are saying?" Ensign Badgiruel exclaimed.

"I am not saying this just for the fun of it." Flay retorted, breathless. "I have spent some time thinking about how my father was killed. I was deeply in shock at first and I still don't remember much outside of a blinding flash of light."

Kira stared down at the ground, trying not to look up at her.

"But after, all I could think about was how I couldn't stand what happened to me." Flay clenched her fists, "And how I didn't want to be where I was, but when we joined up with this fleet and you sir." She nodded towards Captain Copeman, "I realized that I could finally go back to Earth and I felt an intense sense of guilt." She looked at Copeman, Murrue, and Badgiruel. "Should we really be feeling safe? Will we now live in peace?"

Flay turned towards her friends, "No, not at all!" Her voice was filled with ardor and she spoke fast, like she needed to say everything on her mind before she lost her nerve. "The world continues to fight in a war, a bloody terrible war. I just never noticed it while I was living in a neutral nation. It is true that my father worked desperately to end this war, but if true peace and true security can be protected only be fighting then I wish to inherit my father's will and fight for that future. Even though my abilities may not end up being of any use to the military." Flay stopped talking and started to sob, covering her face with her hands.

"Flay." Sai wrapped her up in his arms.

Copeman nodded and put a hand on Flay's shoulder. "I'm proud of you Flay. Ensign Badgiruel?"

Natarle nodded, "Sir?"

"Can I ask you to assist Flay with the enlistment process?"

"Sir."

Copeman turned back to the still stunned students, "Anyone else?"

No sooner had he spoken then Sai abruptly tore his discharge papers in two.

"Sai?" Tolle voice was high pitched, clearly shocked.

"How many times do I have to say it? I cannot leave Flay behind." Sai smiled, "Looks like this is where we part ways."

The others looked at their own papers, then at each other. They knew that the _Archangel _was short on staff and that they could fill in. One by one, they each tore apart their papers until only Kira's remained.

"I . . ." He looked at his friends, all of them grinning sheepishly at each other. _What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to fight? I do have the ability to do some good and maybe Risa is right? I am an Orb citizen and Coordinators aren't my people. However they are still people! They have hopes and dreams and families . . ._

Ever since he had climbed aboard the Strike, he had been thinking about leaving the fighting and going back to a regular life. _But have I been lying to myself? I have known for a long time that going back to how things were is impossible. Heliopolis is gone._

"Kira," Tolle said, putting a hand on Kira's arm. "You circumstances are different. We-"

Without a second of hesitation Kira crumpled his paper up in his fist_. No, I'm not done. I fought in the Strike to protect. Protect Flay, protect my friends. If they are staying, then I have to stay as well, otherwise how will I ever be able to forgive myself? I can do it; I can help end this war._

"Kira!" Tolle and the others were amazed.

Copeman took a step forward, "Kira Yamato, you especially, I hope you know what this means. Do you have the will to continue? To see this fight through?"

Kira swallowed, but he locked eyes with Copeman's dark ones. "I do." It wasn't just his friends at this point; he couldn't deny that he had grown to care about everyone else on the _Archangel: _Captain Ramius, Shoko, Adam, Kazaku, and the rest. _I guess I am going to be like Risa._

"Umm I guess I should like, join too?" Jessica, Flay's friend, was raising a hand. "I, like, don't know what's happening, but I don't want to be left out."

"We are all so dumb." Miriallia said and started to laugh. Soon most of them joined in, although Flay merely cracked a smile and Jessica looked around in confusion. Copeman came forward and shook their hands, giving them all his sincerest gratitude.

"Captain Ramius, Ensign Badgiruel. These are some very special young men and women." He said after turning back to the two men.

Murrue, who had a mixture of both shock and pride on her face, nodded. "I agree. I suppose there are some details that need to be worked out?"

Copeman nodded and look at Natarle, "Yes, Ensign can I trust you to take care of all of this?"

Natarle saluted, "Yes sir. Alright everyone, follow me!" Kira and the rest followed her out of the door, leaving Copeman and Murrue alone.

"That was . . . surprising." Murrue said, biting her lip. "I hope they all don't regret this decision."

Copeman sat down on one of the tables, thinking hard. "Yes . . . especially that boy, Kira Yamato." He suddenly laughed, "My goodness, Flay! I never thought she had that in her. What a speech!"

Murrue frowned, "She is a traumatized girl and she doesn't have a lot of technical skills. I don't know how much use she could be here. Can't you talk her out of it?"

Copeman looked at Murrue with wide eyes, like he had never seen her before. "That's it! Captain Ramius, you are absolutely right!"

"I am? About what?"

"She should not be on the _Archangel_ at all!"

Murrue shook her head in confusion, "I just said you should convince her not to enlist."

"But why should I do that? You heard her speech. That was inspiring and it worked wonders on her friends!" Copeman let out a short laugh, "No, Captain Ramius. I am going to take her with me. She can work with the Alliance on propaganda and recruitment. Imagine Flay giving that speech to possible recruits? She is perfect! Young, passionate, beautiful, and just famous enough for people to recognize."

"Captain Copeman!" Murrue exclaimed, "You'd be separating her from her friends. I really don't think that is what she needs-"

Copeman cut her off with a wave of his hand; he had clearly made up his mind. "She won't be seeing combat Captain Ramius. Flay will be off the front lines, making speeches. There she can get everything she needs to help her deal with her grief." Copeman looked thoughtful, "You are right about separating her though, maybe that Sai Argyle fellow will go with her. They are engaged and I believe Mr. Argyle has stopped being a test pilot, so the timing is perfect."

Copeman kicked off towards the exit, "I need to contact my ship Captain, but please have Ensign Badgiruel bring Flay and Mr. Argyle to me after all the paperwork is complete."

He left, leaving a visibly upset Murrue in his wake.

**Crew Quarters**

The decision had been so simple and yet its implications were profound. _But I made the decision. I chose to fight. _Kira floated down the hallway, lost in thought. _Yet what else could I do? I have friends on this ship and the refugees aren't safe just yet. _

But what would he do down the road? After continued battles against ZAFT?

_Maybe there is a way I can avoid fighting? Maybe once we get to the Lunar Base they will take the Strike away from me. I would be fine with that, I think. _

But no that wouldn't work. He had abilities that other Naturals did not possess and if he was able to do something to end the war faster, shouldn't he fight?

_But what about the PLANTs? What about the rest of the Coordinators? What will this war bring them? Is Cagalli right about me? _

Minutes ago, after volunteers had made their decision and were led out, Cagalli had stopped Kira in the hallway. The look on her face was pained. "Kira," She had said softly, "Why are you doing this? Don't be an idiot."

"What are you talking about?"

Cagalli shook her head, not speaking for several moments. In that time, Kira realized that she was sad and that surprised him.

"You don't belong on the battlefield Kira. You are too sensitive." Cagalli's eyes were filled with tears, "Why? Why are you like this?"

"Cagalli . . ." Kira reached out to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She winced, but she let his hand stay. "Listen, all I'm doing is whatever I can to protect my friends. You included. You are staying so how canI not do the same?"

"Because it is easy for me! Because Cagalli Yula is not my-" Cagalli stopped herself and shook her head again. Not saying another word, she spun away and floated away. Kira had watched her go, pondering.

Cagalli had told him that she had met Athrun when she was a child, but she left out some important details. The most telling was what she was doing in the neighborhood Athrun had grown up in. The implication was that her home was there, but that implied that Cagalli's parents were diplomats or wealthy.

And then there was what Cagalli had said in Heliopolis, that her father 'betrayed' them.

_Thoughts for another time. _Kira decided as he rounded the corner. _But is Cagalli right? Am I not suited for battle? It is true that fighting and killing is difficult, but didn't that apply to everyone? _

"Killing should never be easy." Kira muttered.

"What was that?" The voice was familiar and for a split second Kira thought he had headed to the Cell Block without realizing it. But no, it was the only the moody guard who used to watch Risa, named Holden. The man was standing in front of a door, arms crossed, with a bored expression on his face.

"Oh, hello Mr. Holden, sir." Kira realized that it was Lacus's room Holden was standing guard over. "Ummmm?"

Holden frowned, "What? Don't tell me you want in here too? Do you like visiting women's bedrooms boy?" He said sharply.

"I, no . . . what?" Kira blushed, "I was just wondering why-"

"Why I'm standing here?" Holden cut him off rudely, "A guard standing guard is not unusual."

Kira, as usual, felt uncomfortable around Holden, "Well no, but this door was unguarded before."

Holden snorted, "I guess the little Princess is known to wonder around, so I'm here to stop her. And if I had to guess 'why?' Probably because they want to keep her safe until we arrive at the Lunar Base. She is the most important person on this ship."

_The Lunar Base . . . Lacus is going there? _

"What is going to happen to her?" Kira asked, but not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

Holden snorted again, "Be honest with yourself, do you really think hostage situations ever end well?"

"I-" At that moment the door opened behind Holden and the pretty face of Lacus Clyne appeared. Her pink hair flowing in the zero gravity and she peaked around Holden. "Mr. Kira? Oh my, hello!" Lacus smiled warmly and she waved. Kira noticed that in her other hand she held Haro.

"Sonofa-" Holden muttered as he whirled to face Lacus. "We were just over this Miss Clyne! You can't just open the door whenever you want. You need to ask my permission first!"

"Oh but Mr Holden, Kira is a friend! Your job is to protect me, correct? Make sure I am doing well? Kira is part of my well-being, so you should let him see whenever he likes."

"I don't agree with that assessment little missy." Holden responded, while Kira felt himself blush again. Lacus thought of him as part of her well-being?

"But we agree that your job is to protect me?"

"I guess?"

"Then do you really think Kira means me harm? Or worse still that he could inflict harm upon me or you?"

Holden eyed Kira up and down and smirked, "No, I guess not."

"Then I kindly ask you that allow him entrance. "

Kira watched the exchange with growing fascination. Lacus was somehow opening up Holden, making him smile and actually talk beyond just short, rude statements. _How is she doing this?_

"Look here Princess. I know what you are doing."

"Whatever do you mean Mr. Holden?"

At that moment, the hallway started flashing red.

Meanwhile on another part of the _Archangel_, Copeman, Flay, and Sai glanced around in surprise as the ship's warning sirens went off. The noise shocked them out of their intense conversation.

Just minutes before, Copeman met with Flay and Sai, both were now officially part of the Earth Alliance. Copeman explained to Flay that he'd like her to come with him, "You are included in this as well Sai." Copeman said, "I understand completely that you want to look after her."

Flay was frowning, "I am not going to be on the _Archangel_?"

"Don't take that to mean that you won't be doing important work Flay. You would be a voice of reason and clarity, helping to bring new soldiers into our cause." Copeman had put a hand on her shoulder, "You have a way with words Flay."

Flay at first looked like she wanted to argue, but she closed her mouth and looked at her feet. Wrestling with her thoughts.

"Flay," Sai had said, putting an arm around her, "We joined the military, we have to follow orders." Sai had looked up, staring at Copeman, "How much time do we have?"

"Ideally, I'd like you to come back with me to the _Montgomery_ now. But you have time sometime to-"

The alarms went off.

"Scratch that." Copeman said quickly, "You have no time to say goodbye. Go back to your quarters, gather your things, and you'll go back with me now."

"But!" Flay said, "This is all too-"

"That is an order Flay. Now!" Copeman whirled around and headed down the hallway, finding the nearest phone he dialed the bridge. "This is Captain Copeman, report."

"Captain!" It was Murrue's voice. "ZAFT Nazca class approaching! They are launching mobile suits!"

Copeman took in the information without missing a beat, "Prepare my Launch! I will be returning to my ship. In the meantime, order the rest of the Advance Fleet to prep for anti-mobile suit and anti-ship combat." Copeman paused, "Captain, let Lieutenant La Flaga and his men launch from this ship ASAP. Lieutenant Flaga will command our mobile armor forces."

"Roger. What about us?"

"Be on standby. Our job is to escort you, but if we need the help from Zero Squadron or the Strike, we'll let you know."

"Yes sir!"

Copeman hung up and headed for the hanger.

**Hanger Bay**

Kira zipped up his pilot's suit and headed towards the exit of the locker room. As he left, he dodged to the left to avoid Connor and Ian barreling into the locker. Ian clapped Kira on the arm as they flashed past. "We'll be right behind you!"

Kira nodded and moved towards the hanger. So much was happening at once that Kira's brain felt like it was buzzing. Kira opened the door to the hanger and stopped when he heard someone call out his name. He turned and saw Sai and Flay, quickly floating towards him.

"Flay! Sai!" Kira noticed that they both had small bags with them. "What's going on?" He indicated the luggage.

"We are leaving the ship." Sai explained.

Kira froze, staring at Sai and then Flay, waiting for them both to start laughing. They didn't. "What are you saying?"

"Sorry Kira, I know it is rather sudden. We're going to the _Montgomery_ with Captain Copeman."

"But-but . . ." Kira sputtered, "We just all joined!"

"I know. I know." Sai sighed, "I'm not happy about it either." He looked at Flay, "We both aren't."

Flay nodded, "I thought we were going to stay here and fight those monst-" She stopped her and looked away from Kira, ashamed.

Once again Flay had almost crossed the line.

Despite how uncomfortable he felt, Kira smiled, "I'll miss you, both of you." _Wait, what does this mean? Without Flay, what did I do this for? And how can I protect my friends, the reason I joined the military, if they aren't here on the Archangel? _

But then again, what did he expect? Did he really believe that all his friends would stay on this ship for the rest of the war?

"Best of luck Kira." Sai said, his smile was sad. "I will miss you." He looked at Flay, "Flay, is there something you also want to say?"

Flay looked back at Sai with a little frown, "Thank you for protecting us until now. I am sure you . . . did your best." Flay blushed slightly, and refused to meet Kira eyes, which was good because Kira felt his face grow hot.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry about your father. I'm sorry for hitting you. I'm sorry for forcing you to run._

But he couldn't bring himself to say what he thought. Even in these final moments, Kira could not allow himself to be honest. Flay didn't remember so if he revealed the truth, what would change? What would be the point?

"Thank you both." Kira looked between them, "Maybe when this is all over, we can all meet up again."

Sai grinned, "Yeah, let's."

They parted. Flay and Sai heading toward the Launch and Kira towards the Strike. _I need to focus on protecting the ship and this fleet. I can decide what I'm going to do after. _

**Locker Room**

"Well shit guys. Here we all are again." Adam crowed happily, spinning the air as he pulled his pilot suit on. Risa shook her head, but she couldn't help from grinning. Adam always performed weird acrobatics when he got dressed for combat.

"Adam, you ready to fly again? Your arm . . ." Kazaku asked, pointing at the white cast.

Adam smile was massive; it had been a while since Risa had seen him so happy. "Shut it Kaz, I don't care. It doesn't hurt anymore and Shoko said it was fine." He gestured to the locker room encompassing Shoko, Sinn, Kazaku, and Risa. It looked like he wanted to give the whole room a hug. "Zero Squadron all together again! Risa is out of prison, Sinn is awake, and Shoko isn't hungover anymore from that party."

Shoko's mask cracked. "Ensign . . ." She warned.

Risa laughed quietly to herself. She was almost as surprised as Adam. To think that she would be able to return to the battlefield so soon after being released, but it was an emergency situation. While she was not flying a Moebius, but one of the proto-GINNs, being part of the Squadron again was everything she wanted since Heliopolis.

"Are we even launching? Or will the Advance Fleet prevail?" Kazaku looked at Shoko.

"We'll see how well they do against these GINNs. Maybe we'll be asked to provide support." Shoko surveyed the room, her eyes lingering on the faces of every member of Zero Squadron, like she was committing them all to memory. "Watch each other's backs out there."

"And let's kick some ass!" Adam shouted, doing a zero gravity cartwheel.

**Hanger Bay**

Kira strapped himself into the Strike's cockpit. His chest felt tight and his heart was pounding. He was going into battle, again. Kira shook himself, no maybe he was wrong! After all, he had not been ordered to launch just yet. _Maybe the Advance Fleet can deal with the approaching ZAFT machines? _

Kira closed the cockpit hatch and booted the Strike up, as the Gundam's activated, Kira glanced down at the Launch that was moving towards the catapult—Seis and several mechanics were moving away.

Kira found that he wanted to take off with the Launch, so he could ensure that Flay and Sai would make it to the _Montgomery._

Chief Murdoch's face suddenly appeared on screen. "Kid, what do you think? Maybe Launcher?"

Kira frowned, "Let's use Aile!"

In the days since his battle in the Debris Belt, Kira had discussed with Murdoch about the three different packs that the Strike used, their strengths and weaknesses. They had come to the conclusion that Kira should generally have final say in what kind of equipment he should use if he went into battle again.

"Got it." Murdoch flashed off and Kira noted he was getting a communication request from an allied machine, it was one of the mobile armors from the Advance Fleet. Kira accepted the request and a man wearing a purple piloting suit and a helmet that obscured most of his face looked out from the Strike's screen. Judging by the blue eyes, Kira realized that it was Lieutenant Mu La Flaga.

"Hey." Mu said, "I just wanted to let you know that you won't be needed today."

Kira nodded slowly, "Umm okay."

"Heh." Mu's eyes crinkled, "Don't have a lot of faith in us? Understandable, but I have fought against this number of GINNs before and with a much smaller team at my back. So sit back and relax."

Kira realized that Mu was trying to be comforting, while the possibility of not fighting was inviting, Kira could not find a lot of joy at the prospect of people losing their lives, regardless of his involvement.

"Right." He managed to say, but Mu was looking away at another screen.

"Looks like that Captain Copeman is leaving now." Mu said.

Kira sat up straight and looked over as the catapult deck closed. Flay was about to leave the ship, possibly forever.

"Okay, well my men and I have to head out. Let's talk more once we win, okay?"

"Okay!" Kira responded quickly as the screen flashed off. Kira watched as the strange looking, orange mobile armor Mu flew was loaded into the second catapult deck.

Miriallia's voice filled his cockpit, "Moebius Zero you are cleared for takeoff."

The lights on the catapult door flashed red and behind it, the Moebius Zero was thrown into space.

**Space: Earth's Orbit. **

Mu banked left, moving away from the _Archangel_ and letting Luke, Gale, and Erik join up with him. Under normal circumstances Mu would have considered leaving Erik grounded until he was sure that his fellow pilot had calmed down. Being emotional on the battlefield, especially when going up against mobile suits, was a good way of ending up dead. However, despite what he may have said to Kira minutes ago, Mu knew that they needed every mobile armor in the fleet.

Mu checked his scopes, they were going up against 6 GINNs, counting himself and his person wingmen, the Advance Fleet had 14 mobile armors. Ordinarily those would not be good odds; however, they had two trump cards in their favor.

Mu smirked as the entire mobile armor force spread out behind him, moving to meet the incoming GINNs. "All forces, pattern four!" Mu ordered and in that moment, the Earth Alliance mobile armors spread out in predetermined patterns, leaving gaps that their motherships could fire in-between.

And fire they did.

The Advance Fleet and the _Archangel_ launched a flurry of missiles towards the ZAFT mobile suits. Too far from their Nazca, the GINNs were forced to use their own weapons to shoot down the missile.

Space lit up as the missiles from the Advance Fleet detonated in brilliant flashes of light. It didn't destroy any GINNs, but it broke their formation and now it was the mobile armor's turn. The Moebius Zero did not have any missile banks, but the other Moebius units did and 13 mobile armors fired into the explosions of the first missile wave. Spread out, the GINNs were unable to concentrate their fire and the Alliance pilots were rewarded as one of the strafing GINNs lost an arm. The damaged GINN twisted and spin, returning fire. One of the GINNs 76mm rounds grazed a mobile armor, but before it could aim properly, the first of the Advance Fleet's trump cards made itself known: The _Archangel. _

Green beams of light flashed out and sliced the damaged GINN in two. The mobile suit exploded. The _Archangel _was powerful and its weaponry unlike anything ZAFT was used to fighting against.

Ordinarily ZAFT would deploy its mobile suits to move in first and "soften up" the Earth Alliance forces, then allow their warships to approach and 'mop up' the remaining battleships. They had tried to do that here, but with the _Archangel _present, their strategy was not going to be effective. If ZAFT had decided to move in with their Nazca class and distract the _Archangel _and the Advance Fleet, the Alliance mobile armors would have a tougher time against the GINNs, but instead the Alliance had the upper hand in this battle.

_And not just because of the warships._ Mu thought as he streaked in towards a GINN that had just shot down a mobile armor and was aiming towards a second. They would win because they had a second trump card . . .

Mu deployed his mobile armor's gun barrels. The four pods detached from his Moebius Zero, flying out and away from him on wires and moving around the targeted GINN.

_Because I am here!_

* * *

Flay and Sai sat quietly as the Launch moved closer to the _Montgomery_. Copeman was up in the cockpit, giving out orders and surveying the battle. Flay stared out at the flashing lights, there was something happening inside of her. It wasn't nerves from seeing a battlefield up-close. Flay was nervous and a little scared after leaving the _Archangel, _especially upon seeing how close the enemy was to the Fleet, but the feeling started the moment the two sides started exchanging fire.

Flashes of memory, of Heliopolis, started to echo in her mind.

_A dirt road. Daddy. Running. Out of breath. Seeing someone. A rocky slide. A flash. Hands on her shoulders. Deep pain. Running. The tears. They fell and fell. _

"Sai . . ." Flay muttered, she wanted him to hold her, she wanted to turn away from the window on the Launch, but she could not. The flashing of lights . . . was it getting closer? She tried to reach out a hand towards him, groping for his hand. "Sai . . ."

"What is this doing here?" Sai muttered, he was holding a small data drive in his hand, Flay could see it in the reflection on the window, but she didn't understand. "I didn't have this in my pocket before?"

"Sai!" Flay said for a third time, with much more urgency. Her heart, her heart was shattering. It hurt so much, the memories, what happened to her father and all those people.

_Those poor people on the road. The bodies, the blasted remains. Blood, blood everywhere. Men's' bodies. Women's bodies. Children_ . . .

She hadn't seen a battle after that moment. She had heard it, she had seen beaten and bloody people on Artemis, she had felt the shaking, but nothing like this . . . nothing this close . . .

The Launch moved underneath the _Montgomery_, heading towards it hanger. Sai finally noticed her distress. "Flay?" Sai asked, putting an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

Flay tried to speak, but found that she couldn't form the words. It was close! It was right in front of her!

_That person . . . that boy . . . Kira . . ._

A mobile armor spun past the Launch, its engines were smoking as it headed towards the _Montgomery's _hanger, but before it got there it exploded. The blinding flash shook the Launch and in the pure light, Flay let out a silent scream.

"_**RUN!" **__He had said, there were tears in his eyes. Horror, pain, sadness, and also, a deep anger. Not at her, but at the circumstances. A small, detached, analytical part of Flay could see him and she understood him perfectly—all of him. But she couldn't express that feeling at the moment, because she was in pain. She wanted to reject the world. Reject the truth. Reject her father's death. _

_But Kira Yamato had not let her. He had pushed her to stand, to fight. If he had not been there, she would have stayed on the hill, in that burning crater, sobbing until the colony had been destroyed. _

_No, worse still. She would have been on the hill the moment the missile struck. That boy being below her, down that hill, had moved her away from that missile's path._

_He had saved her life._

"Oh my god," Tears were falling from Flay's eyes. She had said such terrible things, given half assed apologies, and blamed Coordinators for her father's death. Yet he—that boy—Kira had been the one to save her, to protect her. He was a hero and she had . . . she had . . .

"I am such a fool." Flay cried. The world she saw until this moment was parochial, childish, and now she might never have the chance to make it up to him—to apologize to Kira Yamato, her savior.

_What have I been doing all this time?!_

* * *

Commander Porto of the Porto Team snarled and fired again at the Moebius Zero, which deployed its gun barrels in response and fired rapidly at the GINN next to Porto, the GINN lost its rifle and its left leg. It danced back—right into the collective fire of three other Moebius mobile armors that trailed the Moebius Zero like a shadow.

The damaged GINN exploded in a fireball.

_Damn these Naturals!_ Porto thought, frantically trying to get a lock on the Moebius Zero, but unable to predict its moves as it pulled in its gun barrels and put on a burst of speed, heading towards another isolated GINN. The Porto Team had pushed forward to attack the legged ship without waiting for reinforcements and it had now cost him two pilots.

"Pull back!" Porto shouted, firing a signal flare and rocketing out of the area of engagement, his three remaining subordinates in their GINN's followed him. They needed another plan of attack, perhaps when the_ Titan _arrived in the area of engagement.

* * *

"Activate Lohengrin!" Murrue commanded as the GINNs retreated. "Don't fire until those GINNs and warship are lined up. We have never used it in combat so ZAFT shouldn't know about the range."

"Yes ma'am!" Natarle responded.

The _Archangel _turned and from its legs, two large cannons unfolded. They were massive positron cannons, the Lohengrin served as the _Archangel's_ main cannons and for good reason, their destructive fire power was something to behold.

"Tell our allies to move out of our firing range!" Natarle ordered as the weapons charged.

* * *

"Commander Porto!" the Captain of the _Nian_ said over the comms, "The new warship is turning towards us! Detecting massive energy surge!"

"What?!" Porto rotated his GINN around and saw two bright, flashing lights coming from the new warship as their weapon's charged. Porto noticed that all the mobile armors were moving away from his retreating force. _Oh my god . . ._

"EVADE! EVERYONE EVADE! Move the _Nian_ in evasive pattern delta! We-"

The _Archangel's_ Lohengrin cannons lit up the darkness of space with two massive red beams that lanced towards the ZAFT forces. While two of the GINN's escaped, Porto's GINN and another were incinerated instantly and the _Nian_—which was moving rapidly to port—was grazed. The side of the Nazca class was scorched by the blast, secondary explosions turning the right side into a burning mess.

* * *

A cheer went up within the _Archangel's_ bridge as the Nazca fell back, its two remaining GINN's in a close defensive pattern to guard against any Earth Alliance push, but the Advance Fleet's mobile armor force, led by Mu La Flaga, returned to their motherships. They had destroyed four of ZAFT's GINNs and had lost only two Moebius mobile armors in the process. It was an unprecedented victory, especially against a full complement of ZAFT mobile suits.

Natarle looked up at Murrue and nodded which Murrue returned and smiled at her XO. For the first time in a while, they had achieved a deceive victory.

_If that was the worst ZAFT could muster, we will make it to the 8__th__ Fleet without further incident. _ Murrue looked at her tactical display and frowned.

Mu's mobile armor had turned around and headed back towards the ZAFT forces.

"Captain!" Cagalli's voice cut through the celebration like a knife. "A second Nazca detected! Moving in at high speed, it is deploying mobile suits! The first Nazca is moving to link up with it." Cagalli became pale, "No . . . it's deploying G-Weapons! Detecting Buster, Blitz, Duel, Aegis. It is also deploying a CGUE and a GINN. The computer recognizes the CGUE as the one from Heliopolis!"

"No . . ." Murrue muttered.

Out in space, Mu La Flaga's Moebius Zero headed towards the ZAFT reinforcements, the other mobile armors turning around to join up with him. Mu knew he was coming before anyone else did, he sensed him. "Rau Le Creuset!"

On-board his CGUE, Rau smirked, "Mu La Flaga, I look forward to ending your legend today."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A lot of shifting motivations and locations of some characters this chapter. I know a lot of you have burning questions about how this will all play out, but rest assured that the next chapter will answer some of them while also ending the "To Earth" story arc. **

**Now for responses to your reviews:**

** Just a Crazy-Man: Thanks for the love as usual!**

** CT7567Rules: I am always torn about adding mechs from different anime series. In fact, I am hesitant about adding things from Astray. But who knows? I'll keep that in mind. **

** tl34lt12: A little more slice of life this chapter, sorry! Although I would put it under more 'political maneuvering' as an excuse. Next chapter will be pure action and a lot of people are going to die. **

** Celline The Sleeping Beauty: Lacus is fascinating. While she appears as an airhead, I think it is all a ploy to make people underestimate her. I tried to show that a little more this chapter. You are absolutely right about Maxwell. He is angry, but his anger is misplaced. Happy you are enjoying the character moments. I enjoy writing them! And no prom, I got a Master's Degree so most of us are too old anyway. I actually loved my school because it was so tailored to my interests and I think everyone should study economics at some point, but that is just my opinion. **

** Gaspar : Dearka's home situation is actually based upon Maderfole's Golden Age trilogy which also had Dearka's home be filled with sisters. I cannot remember their names or how many there where, but I always thought that him being the youngest made a lot of sense.**

** Guest: I appreciate the excitement! It sounds like a cute pairing between those three. That said, answers to your questions will be answered in about . . . 1-3 chapters. Get ready for it!**

** Fuyu Aki: Really appreciate the support and no worries about not being proficient in English. I'm proficient in Spanish but the thought of reading a story like this in Spanish would be daunting as all heck. So well done and welcome aboard! Get ready for a lot of action next chapter!**

** Rikkun-01: I hope this chapter did a better job at hinting that Lacus is a lot smarter than people give her credit for. Oh and that pairing you thought you saw? Yes. You are absolutely right and good eyes. That will come into play WAY down the road. And you are right again! Kira is certainly being helped by Risa and Sai changed as a result of his first battle and seeing much earlier that he and Kira are different. Kuzzey will actually get a character arc this story! As for Mu, well you will see next chapter!**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! And Happy 2020! If everything goes as planned we will reach the biggest WTF twist this year. I hope everyone is paying attention! More chapters soon to follow on a far more consistent basis. **


	13. Separate Destinations

**Author's Note: The reason this chapter took longer is due to chapter 14. It is going to be a mini-chapter that goes into the origins of the Cosmic Era (hence this story's name). Because of its unusual position chronologically, I wanted to post this chapter and then chapter 14 a day or two later, thus I was forced to write two chapters at once, making for quite a high word count. Anyway, responses to reviews are at the end of this chapter (this is going to be the norm from here on out). **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! My goodness you readers make this worthwhile! We are also nearing 50 reviews, who will be the 50****th****?**

**Lastly, you wanted mobile suit combat? Buckle up.**

* * *

_The actions one takes are answered by consequences waiting at their conclusion. There are no exceptions, and despite Kira Yamato's abilities, there is no escaping the inevitable end._

_Kira acts to avenge and to protect his friends. Now he is confronted by the results of his actions, consequences he never imagined and there are more to come. If these unintended consequences help create a better world, who will bear the blame for the sins that are committed? Who will take the punishment? And who will measure it out?_

-The Lead Player who addresses Infinity

* * *

**Phase 13: **Separate Destinations

**Nazca-Class Warship, **_**Nian: **_**Hanger**

The two GINNs floated into the _Nian'_s hanger bay, which was filled with alarms and red flashing lights. The _Nian,_ grazed by the _Archangel's_ Lohengrin, was severely damaged, losing more than twenty percent of its thrusters and thirty percent of its weapons.

Most of the mechanics were focused on putting out the fires that had spread throughout the ship's decks. The few deckhands that were available focused on the GINNs that returned, rearming and refueling them. The two remaining pilots from Commander Porto's team exited their mobile suits, embraced, and looked out at the hanger bay with the rapidly moving deckhands and ship personnel.

Both pilots were in shock.

_Broken morale._ The onlooker thought as he floated towards the two pilots._ Alas such sudden death is part of war and thus, part of nature. You never know when the conversation you have with a friend will be your last. I wonder what Commander Porto said to these two before he died? _

The two pilots noticed his approach.

"Kise Grain?" One of the pilots, a woman named Ai, gasped.

Kise Grain or known by his callsign, the _Famine_, was one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Four Horsemen were a team of ZAFT aces that had devastated the Earth Alliance in the early months of the war, their skill and ruthlessness was infamous.

Kise Grain was slim, with soft features, blond hair, and golden eyes. Out of all the Horsemen, Kise was the most recognizable to the average soldier because he was a famous model before the war. In this case however, the crew of the_ Nian_ knew Kise because they were the ones who rescued him from the Debris Belt following his defeat by the Strike. The _Nian_ was also searching for Lacus Clyne and since Kise's mission was the same, he'd requested to stay aboard. Commander Porto had agreed eagerly.

In response to the pilots' surprise, Kise smiled his 'model smile.' Women always seemed to like his 'model smile' and the woman pilot in front of him was no exception, she immediately blushed.

"I'll cut to the chase," Kise said, he had not stopped his 'model smile' and directed his attention to the other pilot, a man. Kise could not remember is name. "I want to pilot your GINN."

Kise held up his left hand to forgo any argument—in his right hand he held a small computer. "I am a better pilot then you, you know it, I know it. Furthermore, without your Commander, I can take charge."

The male pilot glanced at Ai, who shrugged halfheartedly.

"I don't know." The male pilot looked uncertain.

"I do." Kise responded firmly, "The mission must be successful."

"But why me? Can't she-" The main glanced at Ai.

"No." Kise said firmly, "I only fly with women." He was now within arm's reach of the two pilots and before the male pilot could say anymore. Kise shoved him away, grabbed the women by the hand and pulled her back to their mobile suits. She did not resist or protest and Kise noted that she was still blushing furiously.

_I always seem to have that effect on women. Almost makes me wish I was into them. It would be easier. _

The male pilot was so stunned—or was secretly grateful not to return to the battlefield—that he didn't stop them or raise an alarm.

"Reload complete!" The voice over the radio said as Kise climbed into the male pilot's GINN. "The Captain said you should support the Le Creuset Team, good luck out there."

"Uh huh." Kise was too busy plugging in the computer he brought with him into the GINN and scanning the hanger to pay the comm operator any heed. The small computer played the sound of rain and now all he needed was . . . _There it is!_ As Ai's GINN took off from the ship, Kise reached down and grabbed his Long Range Reconnaissance GINN's sniper rifle—recovered by the _Nian_ in the Debris Belt.

He didn't want revenge for losing, Kise didn't care about that in the slightest. His lack of ego was probably why he was considered to be the 'weakest' of the Four Horsemen, but he was curious to see the Strike in action again. Those thoughts filled Kise's mind as the catapult opened and Kise moved his borrowed GINN to the catapult.

"Kise Grain, the _Famine_, launching in a GINN!"

_**-Archangel: **_**Hanger**

The Strike—Aile equipment attached—was loaded into the catapult. Behind Kira, in the hanger proper, the Zero Squadron's Moebius mobile armors, the proto-GINNs, and ZuOOTs were getting prepped. The _Archangel _was launching everything in the face of the approaching G-Weapons.

"Kira!" Risa's face appeared on his cockpits screen. She was pale, her brow was kitted together. "What's this I hear about you actually enlisting? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kira said, Risa's tone and wide-eyed expression was disconcerting. "I'm relieved actually."

Now Risa looked disconcerted. "Relieved?"

"You told me once that this was all my choice and that there was no going back. I decided to move forward, to help my friends and to end this war." When he said it out loud, it actually made him feel better. _Yes, I'm doing this for the right reasons. _

Yet there was something in Risa's expression, something that Kira couldn't identity. Was it sadness? Regret? Anger?

"No, that's not…" Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "Just watch yourself out there, we are close to the atmosphere and we don't know if the Strike can survive atmospheric reentry by itself."

Before Kira could respond, Risa's face flashed away.

_Does she think I made the wrong choice? _Kira shook himself from those thoughts. It was too late and besides, he needed to focus on the oncoming battle.

* * *

"Hey Connor, be careful out there." Ian's hairy face was a picture of brotherly concern. It made Connor feel uncomfortable.

"I'll be fine Ian. Just make sure you put that aim of yours to use and cover my ass."

Ian Buchanan was an incredible shot. It was a pure talent, a skill he was born with. During Connor's time away, Ian had utilized the opportunities being a part of the Heliopolis Defense Force presented, spending an even greater deal of time improving his accuracy on the shooting range and in simulators. While skill there didn't fully translate into mobile suit combat, it was enough that out of all the test pilots, Ian had the most accuracy.

"Thanks," Ian's dark brown eyes bored into Connor's blue, "But I'm worried about you. That Erik guy is a prick."

Connor shifted in his pilot's seat; he really didn't want to talk about this now. "Ian, you picked a hell of a time to want to talk. Did it take you this long to work up the courage?" Connor snorted, finishing his proto-GINN's system check. "Shouldn't you be prepping your ZuOOT?"

"I always have my ZuOOT prepped, part of my morning routine."

Connor rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

"Listen, I knew Paige. She was sweet."

"She was a pain, with a foul mouth and a terrible taste in men."

"Stop that." Ian hissed, "Don't do that to a memory."

Connor shook his head; he wanted this conversation to end. "Let's talk about this after."

Ian's eyes were alight with determination, "You bet we will."

* * *

"Please don't go." Miriallia held Tolle in her arms, she wondered if he could feel how her heart was pounding. When Tolle told her what he was intending to do, she found herself so terrified that she wasn't mad at him for going behind her back. She knew she should be furious with Tolle, but she couldn't bring herself to push him away and berate him.

"I'm sorry Mir." Tolle said for what must have been the tenth time and kissed her on the top of her head. "But I have to go. Sai has left and Seis asked me to replace him."

"But you have never flown a mobile suit before!"

Tolle made a face, "I told you, I did a few simulations in those proto-GINNs over the last few days. I should have told you, I'm sorry."

Mir shook her head, bewildered. "That is not the same! This is_ real_ combat Tolle. Sai almost died last time!"

"Kira protected him. I know he'll do the same to me. Besides Mir, this situation is bad, I have to do something to help."

The look in Tolle's eyes was bright, earnest, and determined. It was why Miriallia loved him—although she hadn't told him that just yet—but in this moment, she wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him or kiss him. He was acting like a hero, but why didn't he understand she wanted him to just be Tolle?

"Just . . . just promise me that you'll come back."

Tolle kissed her, hard, it was filled with everything he wanted to say but didn't have the time. "I will."

**Bridge**

"You really should launch us now Ensign." Adam pointed out.

Natarle, who was overseeing the CIC, didn't respond. She was busy looking at the sensor readouts and making sure that the _Archangel's _defenses were fully activated, from weapons to anti-beam depth charges.

Adam, his voice coming through on one of the monitors, continued, "The Advance Fleet's mobile armors and those ZAFT mobile suits are about to engage!"

"You will launch when you get the order Ensign Harris. Not before!" Natarle, annoyed, shot back. This was the third time Adam had called the bridge and asked to be launched. She understood that he was anxious, but all he was doing was spreading his anxiety to the rest of the crew.

Natarle turned off his screen before Adam could respond. "Pilots . . ." She said the word as a curse and shook her head.

"Don't let it bother you Ensign Badgiruel." Neumann commented from his seat at the helm.

The main bridge screen crackled and Captain Copeman's appeared, although his face was garbled due to interference, his voice was clear. "Contact with the captured G-Weapons in 30 seconds. I doubt our mobile armors will hold them back, so I want you and the _Malenkov_ to launch everything you have and form a second line of defense."

Murrue nodded, "Yes sir."

"But in the meantime, prepare to descend to Alaska. We will cover you."

Murrue sucked in a breath, "I cannot agree to that. The Admiral-"

Copeman cut her off, "Halberton wanted the _Archangel _safe, everything else can wait!" Copeman's voice sounded harsher due to the increasing interference. "My analysists tell me that you won't reach Alaska at this angle, but if you descend now, you'll at least get into Alliance territory in Europe." Copeman's face was now entirely obscured, but his voice had softened, "I'm sorry Captain Ramius, looks like you'll have to put up with those refugees and the prisoner for a while longer."

Murrue's throat felt tight, "Just don't sacrifice yourself Captain."

"Of course not. The moment you're out of harm's way, we will retreat. Godspeed _Archangel_!" The screen flashed off and Murrue, reminded of Brian closing the door to the jeep as he was mowed down by ZAFT gunfire, saluted. Once again, she was protected—by superiors and subordinates, comrades all.

Steeling her resolve, Murrue turned her attention towards the space where both sides were about to engage.

**-Near the Upper Atmosphere **

The four G-Weapons, Rau's CGUE, and Laconia's GINN, closed on the mobile armors.

Athrun saw that there were twelve mobile armors arrayed in front of them, but he knew that they would make short work of such a poultry force. Athrun aimed his beam rifle at the mobile armors as they closed on each other.

"Remember the plan." Rau's smooth voice announced over the comm channel, "Destroy their mobile armors and support ships, but cripple the Nelson class. We will use that crew to negotiate the safe return of Miss Clyne."

"Sir!" Dearka and Yzak responded in unison.

_The Titan also has a team of special forces in case the legged ship decides to not cooperate. _Athrun thought. _Although that is risky as Lacus might be killed in the fighting._

Athrun had no time to think any further as Dearka's Buster surprised the approached mobile armors by opening fire with a wave of missiles. The mobile armors attempted to shoot down the approaching swarm, but one mobile armor was struck by the missiles and detonated. Next the Duel fired its beam rifle at the mobile armors, blasting another to pieces. Athrun and Nicol were also in range and they shot through the mobile armors like wet tissue paper, each destroying one. They did not stop to engage the remaining mobile armors. Per the plan, the G-Weapons tore through the Advance Fleet's mobile armors and continued to the warships.

"Athrun, you and Nicol hit the legged ship and its Drake class!" Yzak said, "Dearka and I will take care of disabling that Nelson."

"Roger that." Athrun turned his Aegis towards the legged ship and the Drake-class. Athrun noted that the ships' hanger bay doors were open.

_Perfect. Come out Strike!_

* * *

"Oh shit!" Mu snarled, they had lost four mobile armors in seconds and the G-Weapons were already past them, moving on to their warships. ZAFT obviously considered their mobile armors an after-thought and Mu had no time to dwell as Rau Le Creuset's CGUE opened fire at his Zero. Mu rolled out of the way and deployed his four gun-barrels, only to jerk to the side as the GINN opened fire, forcing him to retract his gun-barrels and perform a series of loops to avoid the 500mm rounds.

Framed by the backdrop of Earth, Mu saw bright flashes light up the space around the Advance Fleet as the ships opened fire at the G-Weapons.

"Charles!' Mu ordered one of the other Advance Fleet pilots, "Go after those G-Weapons! My team will deal with these two." Charles and three other Moebius mobile armors turned and headed back towards the fleet. The GINN next to Rau Le Creuset also broke off, heading after Charles and his team. "Not so fast!" Mu shouted but before he could stop them, Rau fired his shield gun in front of Mu's path, forcing Mu to dive away and let the GINN escape.

"Lieutenant!" Luke yelled and, supported by Gale and Erik, the three pilots fired a wave of linear rifle rounds at the CGUE. Most missed, a few struck its shield, but it gave Mu the time to get back in formation with his team.

Onboard his CGUE, Rau let himself smile. It was so rare for life to give you exactly what you wanted. The G-Weapons would continue the mission, Laconia would assist where needed—despite her foul mouth Laconia was very professional during combat—and the two surviving GINNs from the_ Nian_ were on route to engage the legged ship.

"Mu La Flaga, are these your wingmen?" He eyed the three Moebius mobile armors. "I look forward to killing them in front of you."

**-Drake Class, **_**Malenkov**_

"No heroics." Captain Pierre Bezukhov ordered over the comm. "There are only four of you and it looks like the front line has already fallen apart. So, focus on staying alive. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Junior Grade Balsam Arendo said confidently. In the next moment, he put on a burst of speed and his Moebius darted from the _Malenkov_, leading the three other Moebius mobile armors behind him. They passed in front of the _Archangel_.

"Stay between the Archangel and the Advance Fleet on long as possible, the collective fire from the warships will run interference. The moment we see one of those mobile suits flounder, we will strike." Arendo ordered his wingmates.

_Just like the simulators! I kept calm in those battles and got eight kills. There is a reason I am called the 'Eagle of Artemis!' _

During the battle of Artemis, he was unable to fight the Blitz as he was trapped inside the burning harbor bay. This time he would show everyone what he was capable of! Let people laugh at him, call him pathetic for 'only flying in simulators.' After this battle they would see his abilities! It would prove once and for all that skill in simulators translated directly into combat!

* * *

"Kira Yamato, Strike, launching!" The Strike was thrown out into space and behind him, the next wave was launched from the _Archangel. _

"Shoko Emena, Moebius, heading out with Zero Squadron." Shoko announced and soon she was followed by Kazaku, Adam, and the black painted Moebius that Sinn piloted.

Next the three proto-GINNs were launched, piloted by Tolle, Connor, and Risa. Kira eyed the one that Tolle was flying, worried. Before he took off, Tolle had contacted him with a sheepish smile. "Sorry Kira, but I can't just stand by and watch you protect this ship. Sai and Kuzzey did their part, I'm doing the same."

Kira had no time to process Tolle's words before he was ordered to launch. _Risa will protect him. _He assured himself as the final defenders, the two ZuOOTs with Ian and Kuzzey at the controls, took off. Just like during the battle in the Debris Belt, the ZuOOTs landed on the _Archangel_'s hull to act as mobile turrets.

"Form up! The Advance Fleet is engaging the enemy, let's move up and provide support." Shoko ordered, her squadron pulling ahead of the Strike. Directly behind Kira, the three proto-GINNs lined up like bodyguards, flanking the Strike.

Up ahead, two of the G-Weapons were engaging the Advance Fleet.

_Flay! Sai! We have to hurry!_

Kira gripped his controls, focusing on the trigger. He would have to fight this time and maybe kill. In this situation he couldn't hesitate like in the Debris Belt. No sooner had Kira steeled his resolve when alarms went off in the Strike's cockpit as the red Aegis dropped down towards their group.

The Aegis fired rapidly at the Strike.

Kira dodged and broke out of the formation that had spread out at the appearance of the Aegis.

"Kira!" Tolle said, apparently trying to take aim at the Aegis, but only succeeding in spinning his GINN around in an uncontrollable loop. Despite the work Kira and Risa were putting into the Natural OS, they still had a long way to go. It was obvious though that Tolle was unprepared for flying in this scenario, despite what practice he claimed to have done in secret. _What was Seis thinking, letting him launch?_

"No! Everyone go help the Advance Fleet!" Kira said, surprised at how calm his voice sounded. He blocked a beam with the Strike's shield and returned fire. "I'll be fine!"

"But Kira-" Risa began.

"There is no time! Go help them!" Kira yelled as the Strike and the Aegis spun around each other. _Go save Flay! _

Without further argument, the rest of the _Archangel's_ forces continued on their way.

"If it is just one of you . . ." Kira muttered, storing his rifle and activating his beam saber. The Aegis paused and did the same, activating the saber stored in its arm and the ones stored in its feet. Kira rocketed the Strike forward. "I can take-"

The beam saber strike that came from behind almost cut the Strike in two.

Only by diving the Strike was Kira able to evade the attack, but the beam slice off several of the wing-tips on the Aile pack and gouged a scar on the Strike's lower back and left leg.

Kira whirled around, firing his head mounted Igelstellung at the new foe.

It was the Blitz. The Gundam had just finished deactivating its Mirage Colloid, reactivating its phase shift and charged. The Blitz brought the beam saber down again, only this time the Strike caught the blade with its own beam saber. The Blitz pulled back without warning and in the next moment, the Aegis descended, one of its leg beam saber slamming into Kira's saber. Next the Aegis lashed out with its other leg saber, carving a deep gash on the Strike's shield.

Kira untangled the Strike from the clash, only barely dodging the rapid fire from the Blitz as it opened fire from long range with its Trikeros. "Damn!" He now had to fight two G-Weapons?!

"Keep up the pressure Nicol!" Athrun ordered, charging towards the Strike. _I will correct my mistakes this time. I failed at Heliopolis, but not this time. Not with Nicol here. _

By destroying the Strike, it would prove that no Natural pilot could compete with Coordinators, that the Strike's victories were a mixture of luck and teamwork. No other explanation were necessary and certainly not one where a Coordinator was piloting it!

* * *

"Kira is getting ganged up on, let's go back!" Tolle yelled, stopping his GINN and turning around. Risa gritted her teeth. This was why she didn't want to fly with amateurs! Tolle's behavior was going to get him killed if he kept freezing up and looking for his friends. Yet Risa could not deny that Kira's situation looked bad.

"Okay, the proto-GINNs will go back and offer fire support. The mobile armors will continue to the Advance Fleet." Shoko calmly ordered.

Risa felt a wave of gratitude for the Lieutenant. "Roger that! Okay Connor, Tolle, let's go!" They looped around, heading back to the Strike, but they hadn't gone far when they were intercepted by a single GINN. It had standard equipment, but it was painted with white commander stripes.

_Who the hell is this?_ Risa thought.

Selina Laconia's normally pinched face had broken out into a grim smile. "Hello there, Naturals." She sang with mock happiness, "You are flying something that doesn't belong to you."

* * *

Luke screamed, his mobile armor split in two by the CGUE's sword.

"LUKE!" Mu screamed as the remains of Luke's Moebius detonated. Mu quickly deployed his gun-barrels, surrounding the CGUE and firing in a crisscrossing pattern, but Rau danced between the shots and took aim at Gale's Moebius.

"Oh no you don't!" Mu fired his linear rifle rapidly; the precise shots forced Rau to turn and catch the blows on his CGUE's shield.

"Erik, Gale, pull back and support the Fleet!" Mu ordered, drawing in his four gun-barrels and pursuing the CGUE.

The two wingmen obeyed, turning away from the CGUE and heading back to the fleet, but the CGUE rocketed after them, rifle draw.

"Your opponent is me Le Creuset!" Mu roared, firing his linear rifle and deployed his gun-barrels again. It worked. Rau was forced to focus on Mu, but in the process, Rau was able to turn and shoot down one of the gun-barrels. With Mu's pattern of fire broken, the CGUE was able to rush forward and destroy another gun-barrel.

"Not good." Mu muttered, but at least Gale and Erik were out of the engagement zone.

"This reminds me of Endymion." Rau voice crackled across the comm channels as the Moebius Zero retracted its two-remaining gun-barrels. "You, without a squadron, frantically trying to stop me as your forces are ripped to shreds. What say we finish what we started today?"

"Fine by me!' Mu retorted and the battle started anew.

* * *

The Buster combined its rifles into its high velocity sniper rifle, targeted one of the Drake classes, and shot a hole through it—bow to stern. Dearka whistled in amazement as the gaping hole flashed and burned. "Damn I had no idea that would be so effective." Dearka commented as Yzak, in the Duel, shot down one of the returning Moebius units from the Advance Fleet, there were only three left now.

"Dearka, handle the ships. I'll deal with the incoming reinforcements." Yzak said, his Duel moving in between the Buster and approaching mobile armors from the legged ship and Drake class.

Dearka eyed the new enemies. There were eight Moebius units in total, four from the legged ship and four from the Drake class from Artemis. The only unusual thing about the approaching enemies was that one of them was painted black and three of the others were equipped with machine guns. _That is __Zero Squadron, the group the Commander mentioned in his report from Heliopolis._

"Have fun but watch yourself Yzak." Dearka said, dodging beams from the Nelson class while firing into the crippled Drake. The ship managed to fire off a wave of missiles, but Dearka effortlessly cut them down with the Buster's CIWS.

Yzak snorted in derision, "Watch out for what?" The Duel headed for the Moebius units. "These Naturals are outmatched!"

* * *

Shoko gripped her controls so hard that her hands began to hurt. Judging from what happened to the Eurasian forces at Artemis against the Blitz, they didn't stand much of a chance against the approaching Duel, but they had to do something to stop the G-Weapons. The _Bernard _was crippled, the _Law_ and _Montgomery _were losing ground against Buster, and without Mu's team, the Advanced Fleet only had three Moebius units remaining.

It only got worse.

At that very moment, the _Bernard_, stuck again by the Buster, blew apart in a brilliant flash of light.

_Captain Hooper . . ._

All thoughts on the Captain disappeared as the Duel, silhouetted by the explosion, opened fire. Zero Squadron spread out to avoid the attack, but the Eurasian mobile armors were not as quick, one of them was struck and blew apart. Shoko heard Balsam Arendo curse as he and his wingmen returned fire. The Duel effortlessly pushed through the attack, taking most of the linear rifle shots on its shield, and fired again, shooting down another Eurasian mobile armor.

"Engaging." Sinn intoned, flying down towards the Duel and firing all its missiles at the G-Weapon. The Duel turned, aiming its rifle, but Sinn surprised the enemy by shooting down her own missiles. The four explosions obscured Sinn from the Duel's view and Sinn arced away. "Lieutenant." Sinn called, as the Duel boosted back from the explosion. "Roger!" Shoko, Adam, and Kazaku opened fire, shooting through the explosion, several of their rounds struck the Duel before its shield got in the way.

Surprisingly, Balsam Arendo and the other Moebius coordinated with the Zero Squadron attack and fired missiles of their own. Forcing the Duel to turn and mow them down with its own CIWS. This gave Sinn another opportunity, the moment Shoko and the others attacked, she had looped around the Duel, moving at speeds that only a BCPU could handle and fired repeatedly with her linear rifle. The blows struck the Duel in the back, engulfing it in an explosion.

The Duel emerged from the fireball, completely unharmed.

As if to prove how little they had done, the Duel fired its 57mm high-energy beam rifle again and blew away Arendo's last wingmate.

_That damn phase shift armor! Can we last long enough to bring down it down?_

In the corner of her eye, Shoko saw the Buster blow away the _Montgomery's _main cannon. It then combined its rifles and fired its shotgun into the swarm of missiles from the _Law_ cutting them all down before disconnecting its shotgun and rushing towards the _Law._ The three remaining Advance Fleet mobile armors rose to meet it.

* * *

Risa's blade clashed against the enemy GINN's sword. Risa was getting pushed back and to make matters worse, the enemy GINN knocked aside the proto-GINN's weapon and kicked the proto-GINN in the chest.

Connor Buchanan watch in horror as Risa barely managed to block the follow-up strike.

_What can we do?_ He and Tolle were merely Naturals, piloting mobile suits with an OS that, admittedly was better than normal, but not by much. The quick paced battle between Risa and the GINN had left out both himself and Tolle. The most they could do was dart around the dueling mobile suits, watching and waiting.

Connor's mind whirled. _We must do something! The moment Risa is taken out; we will be killed by this enemy. Maybe Tolle and I should pull back to the Archangel and the ZuOOTs and use their fire support to drive this GINN back? But no, doing that would abandon Risa. Then again, this is about survival, since when have I cared about others? _

Paige knew the answer to that question. Connor had killed her to complete the mission. To survive.

Connor's hands started to shake._ Fuck me I can't stand this; I can't stand being so spineless when there are kids younger than me fighting._ Connor hated being trapped with his back against the wall, of not being able to escape, but more so, he hated how selfish he wanted to be at this moment.

Connor stored his GINN's rifle and drew his proto-GINNs combat blade. Due to real-life training, he was much more comfortable in close quarters combat, maybe he could move forward slowly and give Risa the chance she needed . . .

The ZAFT GINN cut off Risa's proto-GINNs foot.

"Damn it!" Tolle screamed, shocking Connor as he rushed forward, his rifle aiming at the enemy GINN.

"Are you shitting me?!" Connor yelled, as Tolle fired rapidly at the GINN. His shots spraying uselessly around the enemy. _What is with these Heliopolis kids and charging without a plan?! _

"Stay away from her!" Tolle roared.

All of Tolle's rounds completely missed, but the GINN turned away from Risa. The ZAFT mobile suit's monoeye glowed pitilessly and it darted away from Risa as Tolle flashed past them both, before rushing after Tolle and cutting his proto-GINN's back thrusters. The slashed area detonated, and Tolle tumbled away. The GINN rushed forward again, blade coming down in an overhanded blow which was stopped by Risa's proto-GINNs blade. She had moved like lightening to get in between the two mobile suits.

"Idiot!" Risa screamed at Tolle before launching into a series of complicated strikes that resulted in her cutting a gash in the GINN's side. "Connor, bring Tolle back to the ship!"

"But what about you?" Connor asked but stopped talking when Risa punched the enemy GINN in the head, knocking it back.

Risa spoke quickly, "I was pretending to get my assed kicked. Le Creuset did the same at Heliopolis. I thought I could get them off balance and kill them. I was not confident that I could win in a fair fight, but that ship has sailed! Thanks for the ruining the plan Tolle!"

"I'm, I'm sorry." Tolle muttered as Connor stopped Tolle's out of control spin by grabbing the proto-GINN by the shoulders.

"Just go!" Risa snarled as the enemy GINN drew its rifle and aimed at Risa, who in turn drew her own rifle. "Connor, come back as soon as you can!"

"Roger that." Connor, supporting Tolle's damaged machine, headed back to the _Archangel_ as Risa and the GINN continued their battle. As they headed back, Connor noted something else on his radar and he felt his blood run cold. Two objects approaching from the damaged Nazca from before . . . it was the two remaining GINNs . . .

Connor heard rain.

_**-Archangel, **_**Bridge**

"Desce…. Now… Ca… Ramius!" Copeman ordered, his voice and face obscured by the increased interference. Murrue could hear the rumbling in his ship as the _Montgomery_ was struck again.

But the connection to the _Montgomery_ was cut before Copeman could say more; however Copeman's order was unnecessary, the_ Archangel_ was now beginning its descent sequence and soon the ship would start skimming the upper atmosphere.

Meanwhile, the Advance Fleet was leading the ZAFT forces away and while the OMNI forces were losing, they didn't need to win. In this kind of situation, retreat would be considered a victory, especially with the entire 8th Fleet being so close.

"How's the Strike?" Murrue asked, turning to Natarle down in the CIC.

"Ma'am, the Strike is. . ." Natarle began but suddenly stopped. Her eyes bulged. "Captain! Two GINNs approaching! They are the survivors from the first Nazca! They're headed right for us!"

"Tell Ian and Kuzzey to be ready and warn the _Malenkov_." Despite the fear, Murrue was confident that they could handle two GINNs. The _Archangel _faced worse odds before and they managed to survive, especially now that the crew had more experience under their belt.

"Captain, there's more, it's him . . . the one from the Debris Belt."

That gave Murrue pause. "Excuse me Ensign?"

Natarle flicked a switch and the sound of rain filled the bridge.

Murrue sucked in a breath, a cold sweat beaded her forehead, "Target those incoming GINNs! Give everyone an update to the situation!"

She turned to Neumann, "I know we cannot maneuver much while entering the atmosphere, so focus on the descent and let our defenses take care of the rest."

**-Space: Upper Atmosphere**

"They can't dodge while descending, so focus on their engines. Damage them and they will find themselves in the atmosphere with no propulsion. Gravity will do the rest." Kise ordered Ai, his GINN in front of the woman's mobile suit.

"But what about Lacus Clyne?" Ai asked.

_Right . . . _Kise had almost forgotten. His original mission was to find and rescue Miss Clyne after she went missing in the Debris Belt, but since being defeated by the Strike, Kise could think of nothing else. The way the enemy moved and fought . . . it was a power with the potential to shape war itself. Kise had always viewed war as a part of nature, simply a new balancing. Seeing the G-Weapon was like watching a new evolution happen right in front of him. It was sudden, it was shocking, and he couldn't look away.

"Scratch that plan, focus on destroying the legged ship's weapons." Kise said, "I'm sure Le Creuset's plan will take care of the rest."

As the two GINNs dropped down towards the legged ship, Kise noted two small shapes moving away from the ship. It was the ZuOOTs, the annoying ones from the Debris Belt. Kise aimed his sniper rifle at the two, but then noticed that the Drake class that had been running escort next to the legged ship, suddenly turned and moved to block his and Ai's advance.

The Drake class and the captured ZuOOTs fired a spray of rounds and missiles. Kise and his Ai dodged the ZuOOT rounds while Kise sniped the Drake's missiles with grim efficiency. The legged ship fired, green beams and yellow slugs dancing around them. Despite Kise unfamiliarity with the GINN and the Ai's lesser skill, they were far enough away that they could dodge easily; however, that seemed to be the Naturals' objective, stall the ZAFT mobile suits until they descended.

_You are running out of time Le Creuset, whatever plan you had in mind better happen fast. _Kise thought, pulling back in the face of the Drake's concentrated CIWS fire. Was it his imagination or were they targeting him more than Ai?

That made him smile, of course you'd want to take out the apex predator first.

A new target on his radar caught Kise's attention, he backed away from the Drake—barely avoiding several slugs from the ZuOOTs—and focused his side camera. They were farther away, but he saw the white Strike fighting against two other G-Weapons. The battle was a frenzy, the power of each machine showcased as they pushed each other to their limit.

_I am looking at the future of war. Beautiful. _

* * *

The Aegis and Strike clashed in a shower of sparks. Blades on each other's shields, both G-Weapons eyes blazing. With a burst of speed, the Blitz swept in from behind the Strike and swiped with its beam saber, a blow that the Strike barely avoided by fleeing from the Aegis.

Kira gritted his teeth as the Aegis transformed and fired its Scylla, Kira managed to move the Strike's body out of the way, but the blast caught the end of the Strike's beam saber, ripping it out of the Gundam's grasp.

As the Aegis returned to its mobile suit mode, the Blitz charged again, firing beam after beam from its Trikeros before switching to its beam saber. Kira strafed right and left, moving away from the beams and drew his second beam saber. The white and black Gundams clashed.

_I'm losing. _Kira thought. Now that he was up against two G-Weapons, Kira realized that he'd fought most of his battles up until now with support. When he first climbed inside the Strike at Heliopolis he had defeated two GINNs, but up against the Aegis during the colony's destruction and later the Horseman, he had help.

_But now there is no one who can help me. I'm on my own. _Sweat poured down Kira's face, his hands shook, his throat felt dry. _Am I going to die?_

Kira glanced at his power levels. _Only 30 percent left?_

The Aegis charged, firing its beam rifle as the Blitz pulled away, also firing. Kira dove and spun the Strike out of the waves of green beams from the two enemies, blocking when he couldn't dodge. He was constantly getting forced back. . . back . . .

_How close am I to the atmosphere?!_ Kira thought with a jolt. He blocked another beam from the Aegis and looked at his sensors. Too close! He was already right above the area where he would start skimming the upper atmosphere and if he went deeper, there would be no return. He would be forced down the gravity well!

Already he had been constantly fighting against the gravity, but the Strike had enough thrust to escape the pull. But if he kept getting pushed back, being on the defensive, it would be the end for him. The specs said that the Strike could survive atmospheric reentry, but Kira didn't want to test that theory.

_In all things, one cannot win by being on the defensive alone. To win, you must ATTATCK!_

With a yell, Kira charged the Strike at the Aegis and the Blitz.

* * *

Risa emptied her proto-GINN's rifle, swearing as every round missed its intended target. The enemy GINN, approaching her fast, cut her proto-GINNs rifle in two. Risa tossed it away, drawing her combat blade, but was taken aback as the enemy GINN headed away from her—and instead charged at the retreating Connor, who was helping the beleaguered Tolle back towards the _Archangel_.

"NO!" Risa headed after the GINN, but what could she do? The enemy was faster and her proto-GINN had lost its ranged weapon! _Not again, not more comrades!_

"Please God no!" Risa screamed, "NO! I'm begging you!"

But it was too late, the enemy GINN drew its rifle pointed at the two fleeing proto-GINNs and opened fire.

"Connor! Leave me here!" Tolle shouted as the enemy GINN started shooting at them. "Save yourself!"

Connor bit his lip so hard that he drew blood and yanked Tolle's proto-GINN away, frantically trying to dodge the enemy. While he could barely control the proto-GINN movements in zero gravity, that might have been a blessing. If he couldn't predict his own movements, maybe the enemy would have a hard time.

But it wasn't enough, the enemy GINN's rounds flew around them, one blasting holes in Tolle's proto-GINNs left leg. "Connor!" Tolle yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Tolle! Stop pretending to be a hero!" Connor yelled, twisting away from the enemy GINN, trying to get in range of the _Archangel's_ defenses. "You don't actually want me to leave you behind! God dammit! Every single one of you, all you kids, stop sacrificing yourselves!"

The enemy GINN cut in front of them, rifle raised. Both Connor and Tolle fell silent, staring down the barrel—which exploded as a linear rifle shot blew it out of the enemy GINN's hand and Gale and Erik's mobile armors flashed past Connor and Tolle, looping around and firing again at the GINN, which was backing away.

"Tolle! Connor!" Risa's GINN flew up next to them. "Are you guys okay?"

Y-yeah." Tolle stuttered.

"Somehow." Connor muttered.

"Keep moving back to the _Archangel_ you two!" Gale's ordered as his Moebius fired a missile at the GINN, forcing the mobile suit to dodge further away. "Ensign Melacoli, can we ask for your aid in finishing this one off?"

"Absolutely!" Risa said, her desperation from before turning into relief as she charged the GINN.

"Right, c'mon Tolle." Connor said, his proto-GINN gripping Tolle's mobile suit, continuing their original course.

"Connor Buchanan." It was Erik's voice. His Moebius was firing rapidly at the GINN. "I didn't think you would put your life on the line for someone else." Erik's voice, full of rage and distrust, had a hint of surprise in it. "But that doesn't change shit. You murdered Paige and I'm going to take you to her grave in Orb, make you kneel, and apologize like the piece of shit you are."

"What is he talking about?" Tolle asked.

Connor didn't respond to either one of them. He eyed Erik's Moebius as Gale and Risa boxed in the enemy GINN, which had drawn its sword.

"So you are not allowed to die!" Erik laughed harshly, it was a barking, dog-like laugh. "And neither will I!"

Erik would die screaming less than sixty seconds later.

_**-Malenkov,**_ **Bridge**

The GINN blasted apart one of the _Malenkov's_ missile launchers that were attached in an X around the engine block.

Captain Pierre Bezukhov finished sealing his helmet on his space suit as the GINN that projected the sound of rain, meaning that it was one of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse, proceeded to destroy the _Malenkov's _main cannon. Most of the bridge crew were dead, killed in a glancing blow to the bridge that shattered one of the view screens. Only the metal protectors that closed over the window seconds later saved the rest of them from getting sucked out into space. The crew on the side nearest the broken screen were not so lucky.

"Captain!" One of the surviving officers called up. The man was pale, his face covered in blood from a forehead wound that had not stopped bleeding when Bezukhov ordered the crew to don space suits. It was general protocol during space combat, but they had not had the time due to ZAFT's sudden attack.

"The GINN is going for our engines!" The man's words were punctuated by the Drake class shaking so violently that Pierre believed that it was the end. That soon they would be consumed by flame as the _Malenkov_ exploded, but the end did not come.

After a few seconds, Bezukhov spoke, "Status report!"

Silence greeted his call, "Status report!" He repeated.

And the man from before floated back to his seat, Pierre realized he'd been thrown from it. "Massive damage to the engines, the fuselage is shattered." The man swallowed, "Structural integrity is deteriorating."

Bezukhov closed his eyes, "Give the order to all hands: Abandon ship."

The man raised a fist up in a nonverbal acknowledgement and the warning siren to abandon ship filled the _Malenkov._ "And send a message to the _Archangel,_ we will need safe harbor."

"Yes sir."

Pierre felt the humiliation creep. Asking for aid from _Acting-Captain_ Murrue Ramius was bad enough, but now they were going to become just like the refugees that filled the ship. _How utterly pathetic._

Pierre noted that the surviving bridge crew had moved towards the exit, Pierre motioned them on and stood, alone on the bridge of his ship.

He surveyed the bridge one last time.

"Thank you." Captain Pierre Bezukhov told the _Malenkov_, turning away and heading to the small hanger where their Launch lay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuzzey Buskirk watched as the GINN that was not the Horsemen, blast Ian's ZuOOTs arm off, but Ian continued to fire with his shoulder mounted 2-barrel cannons, driving the enemy GINN back.

Ian and Kuzzey had both detached from the_ Archangel_ the moment the two GINNs reappeared. They had hovered above the ship, forming another line of defense as the _Archangel _descended to Earth.

"Oh shit, I-Ian? You okay?"

The response was instantaneous, "Yep, I'm fine. These ZuOOTs have plenty of armor." Kuzzey noted that Ian's mobile suit started to move back towards _the Archangel._

"But I need you to hold the line Kuzzey, I'll get into the spare ZuOOT and come back out here ASAP."

"W-what?!" Kuzzey shook his head, "You can't leave me out here!"

"Just stay close to the _Archangel _and use its CIWS screen as cover. You can do this!"

_Can I really?_ Kuzzey thought, terrified. Comparatively to the proto-GINNs, the ZuOOTs were easier to control, but that did not mean that they could hold a candle to a Coordinator inside a GINN, not without a better, more responsive OS. _Am I going to die out here? Oh why didn't I stop like Sai!_

* * *

"Fuck me!" Adam winced, grabbing his wrist as another stab of pain lanced through it. His Moebius's engine burned; it was completely shot after the Duel had delivered a glancing blow to Adam's mobile armor. He would have been able to avoid it under normal circumstances, except for the pain that started in his wrist after performing a complex series of maneuvers against the superior G-Weapon.

He had pushed the injury too far. While it was merely a fracture, it had been less than a week since he'd been injured during the raid operation. His wrist was not fully healed.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you come out here." Shoko commented, she was flying next to him. "Get back to the ship Adam and we are going to have words after this operation."

"Sounds fun, I'll look forward to it." Adam muttered, he was too ashamed and in too much pain to be his loud and boisterous self. Shoko was right anyway, he had been an idiot, but they both knew that they needed the manpower.

The battle against the Duel had proved that fact. Zero Squadron—plus Arendo—had managed to push the Duel back far enough where the Advance Fleet's guns had been able to open fire at the Duel. Even the two surviving Advance Fleet mobile armors—one had been shot down by the Buster—had provided fire support, but the Duel had effortlessly damaged one and blew away the other with a well-placed beam fire.

Shoko turned back to the face the Duel; it was firing rapidly at Sinn's black Moebius which buzzed around the mobile suit like a gnat. _An apt analogy._ Shoko thought. _We can't do anything to them, not with their phase shift armor up. _

The_ Law_ fired a spray of missiles that looked like it was heading to the Buster, but instead banked and headed for the Duel. Sinn broke away and the Duel fired at the incoming missiles with CIWS, blowing them away. Dodging machine gun rounds from Kazaku, the Duel forced its way through the _Law's_ fire—its phase shift deflecting stray attacks—and fired a missile underneath its rifle at the ship's bridge.

"Captain Drezner!" Shoko raced down towards the missile, but there was nothing she could do.

The missile struck the bridge and blew it apart in a massive fireball. The _Law_ listed, starting an out of control spin. The Buster, blowing a hole in the _Montgomery's _side, turned and combined its rifles into its shotgun formation, the shatter shots that erupted from the barrel sliced into the_ Law's_ starboard side.

The _Law_ sparked and exploded.

* * *

Inside the Buster, ignoring the pieces of the_ Law_ that bounced harmlessly off his phase shift, Dearka watched the _Archangel _approach the atmosphere.

The plan had failed. Disabling the Nelson and negotiating the return of Lacus Clyne was impossible now. They had run out of time. _Who knew that these ships would sacrifice themselves? _

Even in Artemis, when going up against wave upon wave of Eurasian soldiers, Dearka knew how long he and his men could hold out and when they would be forced to retreat. While he had every confidence in Yzak and Athrun's ability to finish the mission as quickly as possible, the crux of his defense had to do with his own abilities; Dearka knew he could take on the Naturals, he wasn't throwing his life away.

But the Naturals were different.

They were outmatched and outgunned—the most they could do against the G-Weapons was slow them down. When the Le Creuset team planned out the engagement, they assumed that the fleet would run, attempting to reach the nearby 8th Fleet. Instead the Naturals fought desperately, trying to overcome the impossible odds by sacrificing everything to stop them.

_Who just throws away their lives like that? We Coordinators know about fighting desperately, to prevent another Bloody Valentine we will do whatever is necessary, but we also value our lives because there are so few of us. These Naturals don't. The die by the truck load every battle just to do a little bit of damage._

Dearka didn't understand them. Besides, assuming his orders didn't change, Dearka would continue to disable to Nelson class even if it wasn't going to change the _Archangel's_ escape.

The Buster turned back to the burning Nelson.

* * *

The GINN's blade cut into Erik's Moebius from below, carving into his mobile armor but also striking the two remaining missiles stored underneath it. Erik survived the initial slash, but the missiles detonated. "CONNOR!" Erik screamed as his mobile armor ripped itself apart, secondary explosions consuming the pilot hungrily.

Laconia squinted at the bright light and let out a gasp of surprise as Risa's proto-GINN charged through the explosion. Before Laconia could bring her blade back to block, the proto-GINN cut her GINN's right arm and leg off with a downward slash. Laconia started cursing with every word she knew—a great number—as she was now defenseless.

Connor who had only moved his and Tolle's proto-GINNs a short distance away, stopped and turned back at the explosion, letting Tolle go. "Erik . . ." Connor muttered as the light faded away.

"Connor . . ." Tolle asked, his proto-GINN using its few remaining thrusters on its surviving leg to push itself over to him. "Are you . . .?"

Uncontrollable laughter bubbled out from Connor. It was impossible for him to contain it. Erik, angry, spiteful Erik. Who had made a scene, dragged out past memories better forgotten, made promises to 'make Connor apologize' and to 'punish' him, died so easily? What more evidence did Connor need that fate did not exist? That God either did not care about humanity or that he never existed in the first place? Besides it is not like Erik was going to change anything about him.

Connor stopped laughing. "Erik, you fool. If there is an afterlife, I hope you see Paige there." _I certainly won't miss you._

The enemy GINN dodged Risa's finishing strike by rushing forward and grabbing Risa's proto-GINNs right arm. The enemy wasn't retreating.

Gale's Moebius mobile armor circled the two locked GINNs, trying to get a clear shot, but not daring to get close after what happened to Erik.

Connor pulled out his proto-GINN's rifle and headed back to the fight._ That's right, this is who I am. _

"C-Connor?" Tolle called in his busted proto-GINN. "Where are you going? Come back!"

* * *

"The _Law _too?" Mu swallowed, disbelieving what his sensors and naked eye told him. He just managed to avoid another rain of fire from Rau's CGUE. The Advance Fleet was almost completely wiped out, only the _Montgomery_ remained and two Moebius mobile armors. Of those two, one was damaged and the other was Gale. _Erik and Luke. . . _

"Dammit!" Mu swore as Rau's CGUE barreled towards him firing both its rifle and shield gun. Mu tried to withdraw his two-remaining gun-barrels, only for one of them to be mowed down by the fire storm of rounds. "This is looking bad." He only had one left, but considering where he was . . .

"Damn you Le Creuset, I can't keep fighting you like this." Mu finished retracting his last gun-barrel, did a quick turnaround, and flew away at top speed. Given their relative positions to _Montgomery_, Mu was closer to the Nelson-class then Rau. Mu needed to change the battlefield's location to hopefully gain an edge against Le Creuset and maybe there was a way to do that within the debris.

"Running La Flaga?" Rai coolly observed, giving chase to his foe.

Rau examined his sensors. "You were a welcome distraction, but perhaps I let myself get carried away."

The two GINNs from the _Nian_ were still attacking the _Archangel_. They had crippled its Drake escort and were now engaging the ship proper. Laconia was engaged with the proto-GINNs and one mobile armor. And Yzak and Dearka were making short work of the Advance Fleet and the reinforcement mobile armors the legged ship deployed. Finally, there was the Strike, and it was losing ground to the Aegis and Blitz, it would only be a matter of time until it was destroyed.

Unfortunately, the plan had to be changed. His forces simply didn't have the time to disable the Nelson and bargain with the legged ship for the return of Lacus Clyne. Not when the legged ship was about to descend. It wasn't like Rau cared all that much for Lacus, in fact, Rau knew that it would be better for Zala and the Extremist Faction of the ZAFT Supreme Council if she disappeared for good.

But right now, he needed to make an effort. Patrick Zala had ordered him to rescue the girl after all.

The Moebius Zero approached the Nelson class, Rau right behind him. "Yzak, Dearka, don't worry about disabling the Nelson class. Destroy it."

"The plan's changed?" It was Dearka, he didn't sound surprised.

"Exactly. Don't hold back. Wipe them out."

"Sir!" The two pilots said in union.

"Athrun, Nicol, you have new orders." Rau called, aiming at the Moebius Zero with his CGUE's rifle, he was almost in firing range again. "Don't destroy the Strike, capture it. That will be our new bargaining chip for Miss Clyne."

_At least, that will stop the legged ship from descending. They won't leave the Strike behind and that will buy us time for the commando team to sneak in and capture the girl. _This would potentially allow him to return to the PLANTs with both Lacus and the Strike. Or, if Lacus died during the commando raid, the Strike would make up for it.

* * *

"Capture the Strike?" Nicol muttered. He was sweating, while he and Athrun were winning against the Strike, that did not mean the fight was easy especially now that the G-Weapon had decided to press the offensive. The Strike and Aegis slashed frantically at each other, beam sabers blazing in the darkness of space. Athrun was pushing the Strike back, each of his blows calibrated to be wide, sweeping blows. Given that the Aegis had three beam sabers, one in its arm and in each leg, the effect was a blazing swarm of light, attacking the Strike from different angles.

"Athrun? What should we do?"

Athrun was silent as he continued to pummel the Strike, obviously his mind was whirling at the orders. Nicol could sympathize. Athrun clearly hated the Strike for what it had done and what it represented, but he obviously cared about Lacus. Now the two were linked together.

"Nicol . . ." Athrun muttered, "We . . .we will . . .follow orders!" Athrun said, kicking the Strike back. "We will capture the Strike. Back me up!"

"Right!"

**-**_**Montgomery**_**: Hanger**

Sai and Flay were still on the Launch that had taken them from the _Archangel _to the _Montgomery_. Upon arriving on the ship, Copeman quickly departed, but ordered the two new soldiers to stay on the Launch. Bringing them onto the Launch's bridge, Copeman had told them both to, "Be ready to escape. I've left the communicator on, so if things look bad. I'll tell you to leave the ship." Copeman eyed Sai, "You know how to fly a Launch?"

Sai had swallowed but nodded.

"Do not wait for me or anyone else. If things look bad, leave. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." Sai agreed and Copeman clasped him on the shoulder, gave Flay a quick hug and departed.

Since then, Flay and Sai had been examining the sensor data from the battle and at the rapidly worsening situation for the Earth Forces. Once the _Law_ was destroyed, Sai sat about familiarizing himself with the Launch controls, clearly expecting them to be ordered to depart at any moment.

Flay meanwhile watched the Strike. Judging from the data, it was going up against two other mobile suits. Kira had been fighting them for a while now.

_He is pushing himself, trying to protect others. _That thought made Flay smile sadly._ Once_ _again, he never stops desperately trying to help._

Slowly, hesitantly, Flay reached out and opened communications. She didn't know how to specifically target the Strike, but she didn't care. She had to apologize once more but mean it this time. Flay wanted to do it before it was too late.

"Kira? Kira can you hear me?"

* * *

The combined fire of the Aegis and Blitz flew fast and heavy around the Strike, who was returning fire. Kira glanced at his power levels, only about 20 percent left! He couldn't escape and he couldn't win! The _Archangel _was beginning its descent, but with the two GINNs that were forcing their way past its defenses, they were hard pressed.

The _Malenkov _was disabled and the Advance Fleet was almost completely destroyed. At this rate they would die, every single one of them.

"_Kira? Kira can you hear me?" _

Kira blinked in surprise at Flay's voice and grimaced as a beam from the Blitz slammed into his shield, dissipating in green splash. Kira returned fire, carefully trying to aim at the enemy Gundam but trying not to fire so rapidly that would only serve to deplete his energy reserves faster.

"_No Sai, I have to do this! . . . Kira?"_ Flay voice asked again. Kira realized that she was broadcasting on all Earth Alliance channels.

"_I don't know if you can hear this Kira, but I have something I wanted to say."_

"Flay?" Kira was torn. On one hand Flay's voice proved that she was alright, but on the other he couldn't focus on her words when he was barely holding out against the enemy.

"_I remember Kira. I remember everything." _

Kira let out a gasp.

"_And I wanted to let you know that I'm grateful. Grateful to you for saving my life. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry for how I have been treating you. You did everything you could to help me and I . . ."_

The Aegis smashed into the Strike; beam sabers drawn.

Kira stored his beam rifle and drew his beam saber, slamming it down onto the Aegis's shield, successfully burning through the laminate armor, creating a deep slash on the shield.

"_I was selfish and stupid. And I'm so, so sorry."_

Kira maneuvered the Strike back as the Aegis swept its legs up towards the Strike's arms. Warning signals filled his cockpit and Kira dimly realized that he was, once again, near the point of no return for the atmosphere. But this time he had nowhere else to go!

This was the end.

"_I still cannot forgive Coordinators, but I realize now that you are different. You protected me as best you could, and before we die . . ."_

Kira eyes widened. The Blitz and the Aegis aimed their beam rifles at him.

"_Before we die . . . I wanted to say . . . I hope you can forgive me. "_

Kira closed his eyes.

_Die? Am I going to die? Is the Archangel going to be destroyed. Is Flay, Mir, Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey, Murrue, Murdoch, and all the others going to end here. Right above the Earth? And what about Lacus, what about Risa? What about the war? I killed and fought, but if it ends here, what was the point? What have I accomplished?_

"_Because, what you did for me is not something I can ever repay!"_ Flay declared.

Kira's eyes snapped open.

_No! To hell with that! Power I need more power. Power not to lose! Power to protect! And I will sacrifice everything if I have too!_

The Seed fell and shattered into a thousand particles of light.

_I won't let you sink the Archangel! _

The Blitz and Aegis fired.

**I can see it.**

The Strike danced through the green beams effortlessly and slashed at the two Gundams, the Blitz retreated, but the Aegis—storing its rifle and redrawing its arm saber—charged at the Strike.

**Slow. **

The Aegis's slash caught nothing but empty space as the Strike already was maneuvering above the attack and Kira delivered a two-legged kick to the Aegis's head, slamming the mobile suit right back into the atmosphere.

Athrun gasped in shock at the Strike's sudden movements. _What is this?_

The Blitz activated its beam saber and charged at the Strike. Athrun tried to maneuver his Aegis into attack the Strike from behind but realized that he was not moving forward. In fact, he was getting pulled back to the Earth! Already the Aegis was skimming the atmosphere. _I can't stop!_

"No!" Athrun said, firing his thrusters at maximum power, but to no avail. "No! Dammit! Nicol I'm-"

But in the next instant, the Blitz was kneed in the chest and slammed by the Strike's shield back into atmosphere as well.

Both mobile suits were falling now.

"Athrun! You okay?" Nicol called, both mobile suits were falling at different angles.

Athrun didn't respond, the Strike was moving at high speeds back towards the legged ship.

_We had him, all we needed way a little more and we would have captured the suit, but what was that? How was that possible? _

"Can we survive reentry?" Nicol asked, nervously.

Athrun blinked, coming back to his senses. "Theoretically it is possible in these suits. What's your power situation?"

"Close to 20 percent."

"Same, I'll try to get close to you; it looks like you're heading towards North Africa." Athrun said, struggling to get close to the Blitz. The other G-Weapon tried to do the same.

"Nicol, stop! You are getting off course."

"I don't ca-" Nicol responded, his voice getting garbled by the atmosphere. "I won't let . . . Athrun! It is better . . .we . . . down together."

"Stop!"

"I won't, Athrun I want . . ." The rest of what Nicol said was obscured by the reentry.

The Blitz and the Aegis fell to Earth.

* * *

Kise avoided fire from the legged ship's Gottfrieds and returned fire. His sniper rounds struck the ship, but doing nothing more than scarring the armor. _It is a tough ship and its anti-beam depth charges don't help matters._

"Grain!" Ai called, "Enemy approaching! It is the Strike!"

"What?" Kise turned, seeing the G-Weapon approaching Ai's GINN. Kise absentmindedly avoided several rounds from the remaining ZuOOT—the other had gone back to the legged ship's hanger—searching for the Aegis and Blitz.

_They are entering the atmosphere. What the hell happened?!_

Kise frowned. _No, did the Strike . . ._

The Strike dodged past the Ai's fire and shot her GINN through the chest.

The GINN exploded and in the next moment, the Strike was on Kise. The beam it fired almost taking his GINN's right arm off, but Kise had quickly dodged to the left and was trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

_This guy is nothing like before!_

Kise's eyes widened as the Strike shot his GINN's leg off with a quick shot. _What?_

Kise grimaced as the Strike then shot off his GINN's left arm. Kise returned fire, but the Strike moved out of the way before the round even left his GINN's sniper rifle._ He is moving like Euphemia!_

Kise was still backing his GINN away and the Strike was giving chase. "Don't underestimate me." Kise said, not losing his cool, but rising to the challenge the Strike presented. Kise had flown with some of the best pilots ZAFT had to offer. He was on the list of top 10 pilots the Earth Alliance wanted dead—although admittedly he was far from number 1—but he was a Horseman. Also, Kise had seen moves like this before and thus he knew what to do.

He fled.

The _Malenkov_ proved to be his saving grace. As Kise's GINN flashed past the ship, he fired into the burning Drake's engine, causing a chain reaction that destroyed the ship. Instead of breaking off and climbing to a minimum safe distance, Kise dove into the explosion, using the GINN's armor, his piloting skill, and luck to pass through the flames. Once there, Kise was home free, heading quickly back to the _Nian._

_In situations like that, it is best to retreat. War is a fickle creature and tides can change unpredictably. _Kise eyed the Strike that had turned once the _Malenkov _exploded and raced away, heading back to the battlefield. _That makes it twice now I've lost to the Strike._

_**-Archangel,**_** Bridge**

The crew of the _Archangel _was speechless as the Strike blasted past, heading towards the remains of the Advance Fleet.

"A-amazing . . ." Cagalli said aghast.

Murrue was shocked. The Strike was moving like it had never done before and Kira's precise, confident attacks had turned the entire battle around.

"What is his power level?" Natarle asked Miriallia.

"A little under 20 percent." She answered, "He doesn't have much time."

"And neither do we," Murrue added. They were about to reenter the atmosphere and needed there forces to return home. "Send out signal flares, we have done all we can for the _Montgomery."_

"Captain!" Natarle called up from the CIC, "Launch approaching, it the Captain Bezukhov and a few surviving crew from the _Malenkov._ They are requesting permission to board."

Murrue had no time to think, "Granted. And tell Kuzzey to come back too."

"Roger." Miriallia responded, "But Ma'am, Ian Buchanan is requesting permission to go back out in the undamaged ZuOOT."

"Denied. We need to focus on recovery. Time until reentry sequence?"

"3 minutes."

Murrue's brow furrowed. _C'mon everyone. Come back now before it is too late._

* * *

"TRAITOR!" Laconia screamed, punching the proto-GINN in the head, knocking the enemy out of control and grabbing the mobile suit's left arm at the joint. Laconia used her GINN's remaining arm to squeeze, causing the proto-GINN's joint to bend and spark. Meanwhile Laconia pushed her GINN's thrusters to maximum, attempting to move away from the circling Mobile Armor.

"God dammit!" Risa swore, trying to swing her blade up to cut the enemy in half, but the enemy GINN's body slammed her proto-GINN, its proximity preventing Risa from moving her blade at the correct angle. The enemy was fighting furiously and, unaccustomed to mobile suit combat, Risa was unable to finish off the crippled enemy.

"The mechanics are going to kill me; they just fixed this thing." Risa added to herself. What she needed was distance, but the enemy was not going to give her the room.

It was Connor Buchanan who gave her the second she needed. The enemy GINN's back exploded as Connor's proto-GINN took aim and fired a spray of rounds. While most missed, a few struck the ZAFT GINN, blowing up its main engine.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Risa kicked the GINN back, rushed forward and stabbed the enemy GINN in the cockpit, turned and swept her blade out of the GINN, which promptly exploded.

Risa let out a breath, "Nice shooting Connor, but I didn't know that you'd shoot someone in the back?" She teased.

"Well it's the safest way isn't it?" Connor replied sarcastically.

"Let's go! There's no time!" Gale cut in, turning his Moebius around and heading back to the_ Montgomery_. Only then did Risa realized that they were far from both the _Archangel _and the _Montgomery_, their battle against the GINN had carried them too far away from the area of engagement.

"Connor, for the last time, bring Tolle back to the ship." Risa ordered. She considered pointing out how Connor had abandoned him but considering that he had helped her finish off the enemy, she wouldn't complain.

"What about you? You're not in the best of shape."

"I can keep going." Risa checked her radar and frowned, "Kira and my squadron are still out here. Besides Connor, even damaged, I'm going to be more of a help than you are, especially with that abysmal OS."

"Point taken." Connor admitted and without another word, he turned and headed back to Tolle's damaged proto-GINN.

* * *

The Buster fired, its shots blasting along the top of the _Montgomery_. The final Alliance warship was a burning wreck, having very little in defenses left it could do nothing to stop the Buster. Dearka aimed at the bridge, imagining the look of horror on the Natural's faces, only to be rocked as repeated rounds slammed into his mobile suit from behind.

Dearka turned the Buster and dodged as the Moebius Zero charged him, firing rapidly. Dearka dodged to the left, only for a gun barrel from the mobile armor to fly in front of him, firing. The unexpected attack sent shockwaves through the mobile suit as the rounds exploded on the Buster's phase shift armor. It was not enough to damage the G-Weapon, but it knocked Dearka around the cockpit.

"Dearka!" Yzak turned as the Buster was pushed away from the Nelson class by the new enemy. The damaged Moebius from the Advance Fleet was on an attack vector, but before it could fire at the Buster, Yzak easily blew it away with his beam rifle.

Suddenly yellow rounds poured around the Duel as Zero Squadron swarmed around him. The black mobile armor in the middle of the formation expertly shot the Duel in the head, snapping the G-Weapon back. With a snarl of rage, Yzak stored his beam rifle, drew his beam saber, and slashed at the passing mobile armors. He was rewarded by cutting off the side and engine of one of the mobile armors. The glowing gash sparked and flashed.

It was Shoko's Moebius that was cut. While it didn't explode, the mobile armor spun, falling away from Sinn and Kazaku's mobile armors.

"Fuck it! I'm out of here!" Arendo screamed, turning his Moebius away from the fighting and fleeing back to the _Archangel._

"Shoko!" Kazaku pulled next to Shoko's broken mobile armor, it was barely moving under its own power. "Retreat!"

"Negative!" Shoko shot back, as the Duel fired at Sinn's mobile armor with CIWS who managed to dodge at the last second. While the G-Weapon couldn't seem to easily get a lock, neither could Sinn approach the enemy.

"I refuse to lose anyone else! I can't!"

"Shoko . . ." Her mask was gone, and in that moment Kazaku could see her fear and her pain. The mission to Heliopolis had resulted in so many deaths. Once again almost halving Zero Squadron's numbers. But Shoko survived, she always survived. _How did I not see this before? That Shoko was just bottling up her pain, ignoring it. What can something like that do to a person?_

At that moment, the Archangel sent up a wave of flares. Signaling that it was time to retreat.

"Everyone, pull back!" The voice was young, but it carried with it command and a hint of anger. "I'll take care of this."

Kazaku looked at his sensors and then out at the rapidly approaching Strike.

"Kira?"

* * *

With a laugh, Rau Le Creuset rushed towards the Moebius Zero and shot the last gun-barrel to pieces. By slowing down to engage the Buster, Mu had lost whatever lead he had on Rau. Now Mu had lost all his gun-barrels and whatever edge he had against the CGUE.

However, while Rau's efforts to kill Mu La Flaga were going well, the rest could not be said of the rest of the battlefield.

While Rau gave chase to Mu, somehow the Strike had defeated Athrun and Nicol, sending them tumbling to Earth, forced the _Nian's_ GINNs to retreat, and now was heading straight towards them. "Dearka, the Strike is approaching. Athrun and Nicol were unable to capture it, so support Yzak and complete the objective."

"Sir!" The Buster turned away from Mu's mobile armor and headed towards the Strike.

Mu tried to give chase, but Rau intercepted him, forcing Mu to maneuver behind the wreck of one of the Drake classes to avoid his fire.

"You are going nowhere La Flaga."

* * *

"But Kira!" Shoko protested as the Strike rushed towards the Duel, which had turned and charged at the Strike in turn.

"You can't . . ." Shoko began, but was interrupted when the two mobile armors clashed in a shower of sparks, their beam sabers burning into each other's shields. The Duel kicked the Strike back and slashed, only to catch nothing but open space as the Strike used the kick it received from the Duel as momentum to loop around and cut into the Duel's side. Burning through the Duel's phase shift.

Yzak's eyes were wide as he managed to move away from the Strike's beam saber. His phase shift was badly compromised around the cockpit. "What the hell is this?!"

The Strike was on him again, it fainted with its beam saber, instead bringing its leg up and kicking the Duel in the face. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Yzak repeated, grinding his teeth.

A rain of beam fire descended upon the Strike as the Buster rushed to give fire support.

Inside the Strike's cockpit, Kira eyed the Buster and the Duel.

**I can see everything. The Buster's attacks. The Duel's sparking wound.**

As Zero Squadron retreated, the slowly falling debris from the _Law_ and _Bernard _started burning up in the atmosphere. The red glow of the remains lit up the space behind the three Gundams, casting a flickering light on the combatants. It was beautiful, but such information was unnecessary to Kira.

**I will protect the **_**Archangel. **_**I will protect my friends. I will protect the ship that Flay is on. **

_**-Archangel, **_**Bridge**

Pierre Bezukhov burst onto the _Archangel's_ bridge with all the decorum of a bull in a china shop "What the hell is going on here?!"

The man's face was covered in blood from what appeared to be a deep cut over his left eye. Minutes before the _Archangel _took in the few surviving Eurasians from the _Malenkov_ and it appeared the Captain Pierre wasted no time in rushing to the bridge. Behind Bezukhov followed a very unhappy looking Nurse Roddenberry, who had bandages and antibacterial cream in her hands.

"Why is the Strike still out there?!" Pierre continued before Murrue could respond. "Why do you think my men gave their lives, that I gave my ship?!" Pierre's eyes were wild, it looked like it wanted to attack Murrue. "It was all for the Strike!"

"Captain Bezukhov, please!" Natarle stood, her face hard. "This is a combat situation, I must ask that you refrain from addressing the Captain-"

"ACTING-Captain!" Pierre snarled, "I outrank her and so I'm ordering her, WHAT does she think she is doing?!"

From technical standpoint, Pierre was right, Murrue was merely the _acting_ Captain of the Archangel, her rank not official. It meant that Pierre arguably had more authority then Murrue, but when push came to shove, this was still Murrue's ship and Pierre knew it.

"Captain Bezukhov!" Murrue snapped, "The Strike is out there buying time because we were forced to retrieve both your Launch and your pilot, Lieutenant Junior Grade Arendo." Murrue wasn't looking at the man, knowing that if she did so her distaste was be apparent, instead she stared straight ahead.

"But . . ." Bezukhov seemed taken aback by the admission. Which was exactly what Murrue was counting on. If her interactions with Bezukhov proved anything, it was that the man valued his own men more than anything else. While the Strike was buying time for everyone to return home—in fact Zero Squadron was about to land at that moment—by focusing the conversation on the Eurasians, Bezukhov could not push the issue further.

"I . . ." Pierre's face had gone white and he seemed to sag. The stress and blood loss seeming to finally get to him. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Nurse Roddenberry took the man by the arm and led him out of the bridge.

_One thing is clear. _Murrue thought. _Having Pierre Bezukhov on this ship is going to be a problem._

* * *

"Now La Flaga," Rau's lips turned upwards. It wasn't exactly a smile, but a predatory expression of dominance. "What say I put you out of your misery?"

The situation looked hopeless for Mu, despite his best efforts of maneuvering around the debris that was slowly getting pulling into the Earth's atmosphere, Rau's CGUE tracked him at every turn and without any more gun-barrels he could not gain the upper hand by catching Rau off-guard.

Mu had a plan, but he needed to get close . . . But if he just waited, eventually Rau would corner him!

The rounds from the CGUE peppered a chunk of metal in front of Mu, but quick reaction speed allowed him to snake around the shots from the CGUE's shield gun and charge up at Rau.

It was an all or nothing gambit.

Mu trained his firing solution on the CGUE, noting that Rau was doing the same, quickly aiming his rifle at the Moebius Zero.

"Lieutenant!" Gale's voice filled the comm as his Moebius darted out from behind the largest piece of the _Law_, losing a hail of linear rifle rounds at the CGUE. Rau caught the attacks on his shield and in the next second, fired a 76mm round that pierced Gale's cockpit. Gale's mobile armor exploded and Rau's CGUE turned back to face his Moebius Zero, but Mu was already firing. One of the rounds struck the left elbow joint of the CGUE, right above its shield, blasting away most of the CGUE's left arm.

Mu flashed past and, initiating his plan, fired his Moebius Zero's rocket anchor into the CGUE's monoeye, shattering it and then using the anchor to swing his Moebius Zero around and back to face the damaged CGUE. The mobile suit was once again raising its rifle at Mu.

"LE CREUSET!" Mu roared, the images of Luke and Gale's deaths echoing in his mind.

"LA FLAGA!" Rau snarled back.

The two machines traded fire.

Rau's round struck the Moebius Zero's side and Mu's hit the CGUE's rifle. The two foes separated, the Moebius Zero burning and Rau's CGUE weaponless. Silently, both foes went their separate ways. Mu back to the _Montgomery _and Rau back to the _Titan_.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the moment Gale surprised Rau, Dearka found himself also on the receiving end of a surprise attack. The Strike had just avoided another one of his shotgun barrages and, with a hiss of annoyance, Dearka changed the configuration to its sniper rifle formation. "Yzak! Try to stop its movement! I'll decapitate him!"

Yzak made no response, but Dearka knew he would follow the plan. At the moment, Yzak was royally pissed and while there was no talking to him, he still had enough sense to follow good tactics.

Right before the Strike and Duel clashed again, Risa's proto-GINN charged out from behind a piece of debris and, sword in hand, smashed the blade down on the Buster's shoulder. Next, before Dearka could react, the proto-GINN brought the blade down again—once, twice, three times on the Buster's head, back, and chest, before using the Buster as a springboard and heading for the Strike and Duel.

"Dearka?!" Yzak glanced away from the Strike as Dearka's distorted curses filled the comms. Yzak looked back at the Strike a fracture of a second later, but the distraction cost him as the Strike had smashed its beam saber in a horizontal push against the Duel's saber and shield. Next the Strike dropped its shield, drew its combat knife, and slamming it into the Duel's damaged side.

The cockpit controls sparked and blasted back—right into Yzak. The shrapnel shattered the helmet's protective visor, slicing into the pilot's face.

Screaming, Yzak grabbed at his wound. Droplets of blood floated out and away from the ruin of glass, metal, and flesh. "It burns, it burns, IT BURNS!" Through the blood and the pain, Yzak watched as the proto-GINN and Strike headed down and away towards the legged ship, which was already beginning its atmospheric reentry sequence.

* * *

"C'mon!" Risa's proto-GINN had flown next to the Strike which had just grabbed its beaten and blackened shield, and hesitantly, Kira followed. "We don't have the time; we need to get back!"

"Okay."

Risa noted that Kira sounded exhausted, he was breathing hard and once she reached out and established direct lines of communication with the Strike. Risa could see that he was covered in sweat, the lines around his eyes had deepened. _His eyes . . ._

They looked washed out. They were a deep purple, but the pupils were gone.

"My power is below five percent." Kira said, "I couldn't have kept fighting anyway." Kira glanced back at the _Montgomery,_ which was departing the area at all the speed it could muster. "I just hope that Flay and Sai are okay."

"They'll be fine, the _Montgomery's_ engines look intact and Halberton is less than a day away. Besides the _Archangel _and the Strike are what ZAFT wants. Those two will probably be safer on the _Montgomery_ than with us."

Kira watched the _Montgomery_ become smaller and smaller as he and Risa skimmed across the atmosphere, heading back to the _Archangel._ Flay's words to him, the fact that she _thanked_ him was a lot to take in, but one thing was for sure, he had protected his friends. His decision to join the Earth Forces was the right one.

* * *

"Godspeed, Archangel." Mu saluted the descending ship and the proto-GINN and Strike that were moving on an intercept course. It looked like they would barely make it. The victory had come at a high price, but they had won: The _Archangel _was going to land in Earth Alliance territory with the Strike.

And while he had lost all three wingmen and the Advance Fleet—now only consisting of the _Montgomery_—only had his badly damaged Moebius Zero to defend itself with, they had still somehow managed to beat back Le Creuset.

As Mu's Moebius Zero entered the _Montgomery's_ hanger, Mu noted the holes and burning hull. The small sense of satisfaction he felt evaporated. _Was the price too high?_

* * *

The pain was intense, but what dwarfed that was the humiliation, the shame, the anger. They had failed. Not only was the final ship in the Advance Fleet getting away, but the legged ship and the Strike were escaping and Lacus Clyne, the reason they were on the mission, was still in the hands of the Alliance!

The Strike and the proto-GINN were also out of range of the Duel, out of _his_ reach.

The Buster was next to the Duel, Yzak dimly heard Dearka asking if he was "okay in there."

"No . . ." Yzak's voice was deep and low, filled with boundless fury. "No . . . no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no . . . !"

He would not let it end like this! He COULDN'T! HE **WOULDN'T**! If the Strike was going to escape anyway, he would destroy it!

"**GIVE ME THAT WEAPON!"** Yzak hacked and spat, grabbing the sniper rifle on the Buster and tearing it away from the magnetic lock that attached it to the Buster's side. The Strike might be out of range of the Duel's weapons, but not the Buster's!

"Yzak?!"

"_**HE IS NOT BEATING ME!'**_ Yzak screamed and fired.

He missed.

* * *

Either due to Yzak's wounds, the damage to the Duel, or perhaps atmospheric interference, the beam missed its target . . .

The shot cut Risa's proto-GINN in two.

To Kira, in the second before it blew apart, the proto-GINN appeared to be reaching its hand out towards him. Like it was asking, begging for help.

The two halves glowed red in the atmosphere and exploded, knocking Kira away from the _Archangel_ and sending him in a spiral down to Earth.

"Risa?" Kira asked as the Strike's instruments screamed at him. "Risa?" He looked at his scopes, trying to understand, desperate. "Risa?"

She was there. She was just there a second ago. Where did she go?

"No . . . "

He couldn't slow down. He couldn't return to the ship. He was frozen. A dark, formless mass filled him.

The power that filled him was gone. All that was left was the heat of the atmosphere. Heat Kira tried to forestall by moving his shield in the way to help protect the Strike during reentry. As the Strike fell and the power within him dissipated, Kira thought he saw something far across the growing horizon, towards the sun.

It was a figure, bright with a green light, whose hair shone silver like the sun. Despite the glow, the figure was terrible beyond measure. It was wrong. An abnormality. It had fourteen shadows.

Someone far away was screaming and it took Kira a moment to realize that it was him.

The_ Archangel _was below him, it had moved towards him, throwing away their original descent angle.

Dimly going through the motions, Kira landed the Strike on top of the _Archangel_ and soon they were through the burning atmosphere.

The sky was blue. The clouds white. Something was pulling Kira down.

"Kira! Come in Kira!" The voice belonged to Miriallia and from the sound of it, she had been calling it for a while.

Kira slowly raised an arm and looked at his hand. Yes, it was heavier. He stared out over the blue sky as the _Archangel _descended through the sky.

Only then did he start to cry.

**-ZAFT Nazca-Class Warship, **_**Titan: **_**Bridge**

"Athrun and Nicol appeared to have survived the descent!" The officer said from below Rau. The masked commander was floating above them all, near the ceiling, staring at the blue planet below him. With Laconia dead, Rau was now the highest-ranking officer and he'd quickly taken charge, not letting a single question be raised over who should take command of the _Titan._

"So the G-Weapons really can withstand atmospheric reentry. Fascinating." Rau muttered. "Where are they?"

"Nicol has landed in Italy. Athrun is in Northern Africa."

That pleased Rau. Athrun was in safer territory, with Africa being much further within ZAFT lines. While Nicol was also in ZAFT territory, it was newly gained ground. Seized from a recent push into Europe some months ago that ended with ZAFT in control of Italy.

"And the legged ship?"

"They changed their descent angle significantly; they ended up near Italy as well."

"If I recall, ZAFT's forward defenses in Italy are led by Commander Marco Morassim. Send a message to him and let him know about the prey that has fallen into his lap."

_**-Archangel:**_** Crew Quarters**

"Earth!"

"It's the Earth!"

"What a blue sky!"

"Is that the ocean?!"

The refugees crowded around the windows, staring out at the wonders before them. Many had never seen the Earth before, let along stand within its gravity well.

"Cool! The ocean!" Elle exclaimed; her eyes wide.

"That's right," An elderly man was saying to the people around him, "The Earth is made up of real land and water."

"Mommy!" Elle turned and looked up at her mother, "You were born here, right?"

Elle's mother wiped a tear from her eye, "Yes, I was." She smiled warmly at her daughter, "You're blessed to see it too Elle."

"Take a good look everyone." The old civilian went on, "Your parents, your grandparents, all of our ancestors, came from this planet. And not just people. The birds, the flowers, all of it."

**-Florence, Italy: ZAFT Forward Command Headquarters**

"So _the_ Rau Le Creuset failed." Marco Morassim had a gruff, raspy voice that fit his physical appearance perfectly. His long, unkempt beard and hair framed his face, giving him a soldierly appearance that worked well in dealing with the Italian politicians that tried to curry favor with the ZAFT occupiers of the region. "Maybe he'll have to give up his Order of the Nebula."

To some, the comment might have been considered a joke or offhanded remark, but for the officers gathered in Morassim's office, they knew Marco was being completely serious. The man hated Rau Le Creuset with a passion. "The few missions he does complete come at too high a price and yet he is Patrick Zala's favorite. Disgraceful."

Many of Marco's gathered officers stared straight ahead; it was a refrain they had heard countless times.

While Officers Filip, Cyn, Karal all stayed quiet—they had served with Marco long enough to know that the last thing Marco wanted was an opinion—the newest member of the four, Hans, spoke up

"The legged ship is powerful sir. Of that there can be no doubt. Commander Porto and Laconia both dead in the same battle."

Marco's eyes bored into Hans, "Are you implying that it is perfectly reasonable for Le Creuset to fail, Hans?"

Hans stiffened, "N-no sir! Only that we must be careful when we engage and destroy it!"

"Yes . . . " Macro did not look away from Hans, he was still staring daggers.

Filip, a brown skinned man with a bald head, signed, "Le Creuset also gave us the coordinates for Nicol Amalfi, sir."

Macro slowly turned his eyes away from Hans—who let out a sigh of relief—and examined the datapad in front of him. "Yes, the pilot of the Blitz. Also Athrun Zala has made contact with the Northern African forces and will be sent here."

"Also sir," Cyn spoke up, "There is the matter of Miss Clyne."

"Yes, I remember." Marco flipped through the report, "She is apparently still on the legged ship? How does Le Creuset know? It seems to me that she might have been carried off on that surviving Nelson class and is with the 8th Fleet as we speak."

"Commander Le Creuset believes his intel is good."

"But where is he getting this information?"

Cyn shrugged, "A mole perhaps?"

Marco shook his head, but his mind was whirling with possibility. _Amalfi and Zala, now here is an opportunity. _If he could connect with the two young pilots, then maybe he could gain some good grace with their parents, the Council members Amalfi and Zala. Perhaps then he would be given the recognition he so richly deserved.

"Well we will find out soon enough. Let's test their defenses." Marco turned towards Cyn and Karal, the men were twins, with black hair and silver eyes, "Prepare attack helicopters and my DINN for take-off."

Marco stood, eyes aflame with ambition, "Let's steal Le Creuset's souvenir."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter marks the end of the setup that has been built since chapter one. Moving forward, the chapters will continue to diverge away from the original Gundam Seed canon. These first 13 chapters were designed to set the stage, bring together a host of characters, before seriously adapting The Origin. **

**Already several changes are apparent, outside of having Cagalli and Lacus on the Archangel, Sai and Flay have left the ship (don't worry they will still be around). And despite having Mu appear in the story, he too is not on the Archangel (yet). Also, Marco Morassim is appearing earlier and BEFORE Waltfeld (But the Desert Tiger will appear soon after him). Some of you might wish that Flay and Sai returned to the ship and that Mu joined, but for what I have planed, this move was necessary. **

**Changes aside, a lot of moments in this chapter are similar to the Seed canon: Luke and Gale die like always (poor guys, they never survive), Yzak gets his scar, and the Duel uses the Buster's sniper rifle. **

**This transitions us to Risa's death. **

**Allow me first to note something that I found fascinating from you readers: I never saw Risa as a romantic pairing for Kira. I appreciate that people saw their bond and thought that was where things were going, yet Risa was older and her values differed from Kira's. This is NOT to say that those of you who saw something were wrong, people can interpret stories differently. And yet, in the end, she died.**

**This is not going to be a rewrite where everyone comes out the other side intact. Yes, some characters who died in the Seed canon will survive, but also there are people who survived in the Seed canon who probably won't live through The Origin. **

**Once again, next chapter is going to be shorter and very different. It will explain why this story is called The Origin by looking back at the Cosmic Era's history. It also will not have review responses, that will be saved for chapter 15. That said, chapter 14 will be out in a few days. **

**Now review responses:**

**Just a Crazy-man: Happy New Year to you too! Thanks for the support as always!**

**CT7567Rules: Copeman is not a member of Blue Cosmos. The little we saw of him in the canon (before he exploded) was that he cared about his crew and mission. I definitely expanded his role here and while he is no saint, he also doesn't want to perform genocide against Coordinators. As for the dinner party . . . well I work with the military, so let me tell you from personal experience: never underestimate what people in the military (especially in the Navy) will do in order to keep up a level of decorum, especially the higher ranking officers. Also remember that they thought they were home free at this point. Lastly, I just really wanted to write a dinner party scene (haha). Note that Halberton and the 8****th**** Fleet are still around, they will play a bigger role later in the story. **

**Fortitude501: Kira did get a lot of attention didn't he? Well he is constantly on the list of top anime men, even after all this time, so maybe that says something about him? Although I suppose we can remove Risa from that list now. While Flay is off the ship, her development will continue and this will not be the last time she interacts with the **_**Archangel**_** crew and Kira (she will be back in the picture soon). And hey, thanks for the recommendation, I will check out "Water and Land" for some insights!**

**Celline The Sleeping Beauty: Hello there! Well remember that Flay in the original Seed was always going to be used for that purpose, although the 8****th**** Fleet's destruction obviously changed that path. But chapter 15 is going to reveal more about my plans for her, let's just say some unexpected things might be happening. And yes, happy new year! 2020 is going to be a great year!**

**Gaspar: Thanks for the review! Maybe a massacre of the minor characters (plus Risa)? Laconia, Luke, Gale, Erik, Hooper, and Drezner all bit the dust. RIP to them all! **

**Guest: Thanks, although the 'harem' has been broken up a bit with Risa's death and Flay off the ship. Sorry to disappoint! It is interesting to me that people thought I was setting up a harem fic though. Maybe I have too many single female characters? And you called it with the Seed activation! Nice work. And yes, Athrun and Kira STILL do not know where each other are. Although if you pay attention, Athrun certainly is worried that there is a Coordinator at the helm of the Strike, but he is trying to ignore the implications of putting two and two together after seeing Kira at Artemis. **

**Rikkun-01: Thank you for the long review! Really appreciate it (especially after losing it twice). It-it is not like Shoko is a tsudere or anything! B-baka! (shhhhh no one must know). Your thoughts on the characters I think are perfectly in line with my own. Risa would have made a great mentor and the tension between the Eurasians and Atlantic Federation is very high. The rest of your insights are great, but I don't want to comment too much on them as they will play out before your eyes down the road. I will say this, Copeman is very opportunistic as you said. I mentioned above to another reviewer that he is no "saint." Copeman is a career military man who wants to climb in the ranks, that doesn't mean he is a bad person, but there is a certain type of person who dedicates their life to reaching the top position of the military and to get that far, A LOT of ambition is necessary. Thanks for the complement about the battle in chapter 12! In regard to the battle this chapter, balancing was necessary, but when the Earth Forces are going up G-Weapons and some of ZAFT's best pilots, there is only so much they could do. But hey, they put up a fight! And your review is great, thanks so much again for the feedback. **

**Pirate King Ray: Hey new reviewer, thanks! You may be disappointed that Flay is off the ship, but as I said to others, that doesn't mean she is gone forever, nor does this mean that the romance pairing isn't still possible. More will be revealed over the next few chapters. So I hope you'll bear with me!**

**You all are great! Once again chapter 14 will be out in the next few days, but please review, for complicated chapters like this one, that really helps. See you all very soon!**


	14. That Which Calls Forth Disaster

**Author's Note: **

**I wanted to publish this quickly because Phase 14 does not continue the main story of Kira and the rest. Next phase you'll be able to see that continuation and I wanted to get to that as quickly as possible. That said, this chapter is important. Not only does it hint at things to come, but it also explains why my story is called: The Origin. There are going to be a few of these special chapters sprinkled throughout The Origin, but just like with this chapter, I will try to pair them with another phase.**

**There will be no responses to reviewers this chapter, they will be in Phase 15. **

**Now, onwards by looking backwards! I believe in the military they call it "advancing to the rear."**

* * *

**Phase 14: Origin I—That Which Calls Forth Disaster**

**Cosmic Era 9**

Captain Tyson Kotkin was a tall man, with dark skinned, and a crescent moon birth mark on his right cheek. This would have distinguished him in any normal circumstances, but Tyson was also a celebrity. He was the Captain of first vessel in the newly formed United Nations' space fleet—the _Archangel._

The vessel's launch was greeted with, in Kotkin's opinion, an unprecedented amount of pomp and circumstance. You'd think the _Archangel_ was the second coming of Jesus Christ himself from some of the reporting. The fanfare was made ironic by the fact that the _Archangel _was such an ugly ship: it was a cylinder, with nothing flashy on the hull, colored white and grey. Furthermore, despite being an Enforcer-class frigate, the 'warship' didn't have much in the way of weaponry to "enforce." The class merely had a few missile launchers strapped to its bow and a handful of CIWS emplacements.

The Enforcer-class was all the United Nations could put together after the Reconstruction War. Having ended earlier that year, the world war forever changed the planet, none of the previous nation-states remained. Out of the ashes emerged new countries, the Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Federation, Republic of East Asia, Equatorial Union, Kingdom of Scandinavia, United States of South America, South African Union, African Community, Oceania Union, and the Orb Union. These nations reforged the United Nations and its first order of business was to look towards space, to build a better tomorrow.

The United Nations announced the new space development program earlier that year, continuing the construction of the space station Yggdrasil—which had been interrupted by the war—at Lagrange Point 1. The construction of the _Archangel_ and its sister-ship, the _Enforcer_ were also part of this plan—but an accident with the _Enforcer's _drive system prevented it from joining the _Archangel_ for its maiden voyage.

Tyson tried to ignore the camera crew that filled the already cramped bridge. The _Enforcer's_ absence was a shame in Tyson Kotkin's opinion, because it would have taken some of the enormous pressure off him. Under normal circumstances civilians on the bridge would not be allowed but given the symbolism of the _Archangel's _first flight and the importance of her mission, it was to be expected. Still it didn't change the fact that Tyson was nervous. He'd always been a quiet, shy man, and having millions of people watch his every move was disconcerting and unnerving. _It must be done. It must be done. It must be done._ Tyson thought desperately.

The _Archangel's_ mission was one of defense. Weeks ago, long range sensors had detected of a strange comet approaching the Earth. Silver and blue, the comet looked beautiful to the naked eye, yet the damage it would inflict on Earth itself would be catastrophic. The _Archangel _was armed with nuclear weapons and sent out to intercept the comet. While the Earth's own nuclear weapons could have easily destroyed the approaching rock, it was understood as a better move politically for the United Nations to destroy the comet. Not only would it show the world the UN's power, but would also illustrate that the individualistic nature of nations was no longer needed—the UN was the future.

It wasn't like the mission had any chance for failure; yet, at this critical moment, Tyson's throat felt tight. Like all the oxygen had gone out of the room. _Is there something wrong with the air recyclers? No, no, it is fine. Everyone would be reacting if that was the case. Focus Tyson, focus._

"Weapons locked Captain." One of his officers said. "Ready for your command."

Tyson cleared his throat, glanced at the cameras that were all pointing his way and nodded. "Fire." He was impressed by how his voice sounded strong.

"Missiles away!"

The bridge was silent as missiles approached to blue comet_. I don't care how pretty you look. Disappear, disappear, disappear. _Tyson thought as the seconds stretched into minutes as the missiles closed . . . and then, the comet was gone. It disappeared in a blinding flash of light as the missiles struck home.

The light faded and in its place was a few small pieces of rock and scattering light particles. The remains would continue to Earth, but they would meet their end in the atmosphere. Tyson leaned back and closed his eyes as the bridge erupted in celebration. His wife was going to see a beautiful meter shower tonight and he was finally going to be able to relax.

_Thank god . . . _

**Cosmic Era 12**

" . . . that you are going on this mission George."

George Glenn was a handsome man, with flowing blonde hair, sparkling yellow eyes, and a calm, yet confident demeanor. He had an energy, a charisma about him that was palpable.

Glenn smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "Thank you gentlemen."

The two men in front of him were nondescript. Wearing black suits and ties, the men had short brown hair in a military cut. They had introduced themselves as "John" and "Warren", but George had a feeling that those names were aliases.

They were all sitting in a small meeting room in an office building in downtown Washington, DC. The room was little bigger than a supply closet, with only a small table, a few chairs, and a dim desk light.

"The Jupiter Exploration Mission is of great interest to the Atlantic Federation." The man named Warren went on, "There are a variety of competing interests on the information you bring back."

George Glenn nodded slowly, "FASA is part of the Atlantic Federation though."

FASA or the Federal Aeronautics and Space Administration was the replacement from NASA, the space exploration organization that had been reorganized after the Reconstruction War and the founding of the Atlantic Federation. While FASA had a lot of the same autonomy NASA experienced, there was no denying that they were on a shorter leash. There was simply a lot of political interest in space now, as more and more space colonies were constructed. Space was a modern-day gold rush and now that the world no longer competed militarily, the economics of space were becoming the next domain of great power competition. FASA was one of the front runners in the domain and thus George Glenn and his team had to put up with visits by politicians and meetings with government organizations.

It was why he was sitting with these two men today. Although George had not been told what agency the two men worked for and John and Warren had not supplied the information, saying they worked in 'National Security.'

"We are happy to provide our findings first to the Atlantic Federation." George went on, "I believe I said this before to Senator Cooker."

The man named John leaned forward, "We understand that this is tiresome. First know that our nation appreciates your service."

"I remember watching you at the Olympics." Warren added, "You were incredible."

"You are a patriot George. We know that, but there are some concerns over the . . . ship." John finished.

That took George aback, "The ship?"

Warren looked uncomfortable, "Yes, you see George. You are building the ship that will travel to Jupiter and the Atlantic Federation has been happy to fund the construction, but . . ." His voice trailed off and he grimaced.

"But the issue," John cut in, "Is the name."

"The name?"

"The_ Tsiolkovsky_, George." John said the named slowly, "The _Tsiolkovsky._ Why are you naming the ship that will travel to Jupiter, a ship funded by the Atlantic Federation, after a Russian scientist?"

George felt bewildered, confused. "I don't understand."

"It raised a few eyebrows George, surely you know of the history between this country and Russia."

George scowled, "That was a long time ago. And Eurasian is a friendly nation now."

"You are right about that." John agreed, "But it made our superiors a little nervous. This ship represents the Atlantic Federation and so does your mission."

"Do you want me to change the name?" George snapped. At times like these, the differences between him everyone else were in sharp contrast. He was born as a vision of the future, yet everyone seemed mired in the past. Old grudges. Old rivalries. Petty arguments all.

Warren held up a hand, "Not at all George. It is your ship, you designed it. But part of the reason we are here is to remind you that your priority is the Atlantic Federation, no one else."

George stared at the two men, "Let me get this straight, you thought that because I named my ship after a Russian, I might decide to give the data we get from Jupiter to Eurasia?"

"We never thought that at all George." John responded in an annoyingly calm voice. "Some of our superiors just thought it would be good to . . . check in."

"Rest assured, gentlemen." George said, trying to be calm but failing badly, he was grinding his teeth now, "I will make sure the information goes to its proper place. Now, if you'll excuse . . ." George's voice trailed off and he looked in between the two men, "Part of the reason?" He looked at the man named Warren, "You said 'part of the reason' you were here. What is the other part?"

John and Warren both looked at each other and nodded, "You see George," Warren said, smiling, "The information you bring back has the possibility of answering a question humanity has been asking for hundreds of years. 'Are we alone?'"

George was stunned, "You cannot mean . . . extra-terrestrials?" The two men's faces were blank masks now, they were completely serious.

"Indeed." John said.

"The probability of that-"

"Is low." John agreed, "But not zero, especially not since Incident-01."

"I'm sorry?"

"The comet that headed towards Earth three years ago." Warren added, "I'm sure you remember."

"What about it?"

Warren pushed a file across the table, "This document has classified data about the comet. Look over the tables later, but as the executive summary lays out, the direction and speed of that thing was not normal."

George opened the file, "How?"

"It changed speed and it turned towards the Earth." Warren said, "Almost like it had a mind of its own. Also, it broke off from a bigger comet that headed towards the sun—although the bigger one appears to have burned up."

George's heart raced, he needed more time with the data in front of him, but from a quick glance over the document it was clear that there were some oddities. "What does this have to do with my mission?" George blinked, "Unless . . . "

John nodded, "Yes George, the comet came from Jupiter."

Now it made sense: the funding, the secrecy, these men. It wasn't just about space's resources or the name of his ship; the Atlantic Federation were racing against the other countries to establish First Contact!

George could hardly believe it. "Aliens . . ."

**Cosmic Era 17**

". . . are definitely out there." The man on the TV said. Underneath his face, his name appeared in letters. It was 'Heero' . . . something or other . . .

The Girl didn't care to read the rest. It was too long!

The hospital room The Girl sat in was unusually quiet because of the TV interview. Everyone always got quiet every time something about Jupiter popped up. She didn't understand. The trip there and back was going to take 7 years! And according to her mom, it had only been 2 years, so why did they care? She was 7 years old and she couldn't remember being 2 years old, that meant it wasn't a very important time! But for some dang reason, everyone got all quiet and excited every time that George guy was brought up, even her mom!

"You are just like George." The Girl's mother had told her multiple times. "A guide to humanity. A Coordinator."

Apparently, she was special or something? She didn't feel special. Mostly The Girl felt bored and lonely.

Her mom worked all the time because she was a big boss at a company, so when it came to her monthly checkups in the hospital, The Girl was often sent alone. She didn't understand why she even needed to go! She was never sick, but the doctors in the hospital said that it was 'important' to make sure the 'procedure to become a Coordinator' had no 'ill-effects' or whatever.

The Girl beat her hands in a random rhythm on her bed, staring around at her fellow Coordinators, all of them older than her, eyes locked on the TV screen.

"It's not even that George guy." The Girl said loudly. "It's just some…some…some con-conspiracy person." She stumbled over the word 'conspiracy' but managed to get it out. While The Girl wasn't sure what it meant exactly, she thought it had to do with thinking crazy stuff was real.

A Coordinator boy who was twice The Girl's age shushed her and looked back up at the screen. The Girl stuck her tongue out at him, but he didn't see.

"The Atlantic Federation has repeatedly denied my request for information." The conspiracy person named Heero said on the TV, "But I have an insider who tells me that-"

The Girl rolled her eyes and hopped down off her bed. They always gave her a dang room to wait in until her mom came to pick her up. During The Girl's first visits, she was placed in a small empty room, but she had complained and the doctors agreed to put her in bigger rooms with more people; however, it was all Coordinators. Boring Coordinators! She wanted to hang out with kids her own age dang it!

Sometimes they would play games, but today no one wanted to do anything but watch TV.

Deciding to find other kids, The Girl walked over to the door and tried to turn the handle. It was locked. The Girl frowned and tried again; the door wouldn't budge.

She thought she heard screaming in the distance, cries to 'stop.' _What is happening?_

"Hey!" She said trying the door and pounding on it. "Let me out!" She called.

"Shhhh!" Several of the Coordinators in the room said in unison.

"They locked us in!" The Girl shot back, everyone ignored her. "They locked us in!" She said louder. "Something is going on!"

The boy Coordinator shook his head, "No, they didn't." He said dismissively, "Now shut up." He reached for the remote and turned the TV's volume up.

The Girl made a face and turned back to the door. It still wouldn't open. She started pounding on the door, not because she really wanted it open, but she wanted to annoy all the stupid people in the room with her. That would show them! The Girl stopped pounding when she noticed the body of a nurse slumped at the end of the hall, blood pooling around their body.

Before she could process what she was seeing, the room behind her exploded in a fireball, disintegrating the Coordinators watching TV. The Girl avoided the initial blast, but her arms were lit ablaze as she tried to cover herself from the explosion. She screamed, the skin and muscle on her arms melting away. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she asked a simple question over and over.

_Why?_

**Cosmic Era 53**

"Why? Why do they hate us so much, Tuah?" George Glenn asked his aide. Staring out the window at the memorial for the Hospital Bombing. The terrorist attack took place over 35 years ago, leaving many Coordinators dead. George made sure he visited every year since his return from Jupiter.

"I don't know, sir." Tuah said as the limousine they were sitting inside came to a halt. A large crowd had gathered to remember the fallen and to see George Glenn, the first Coordinator, with their own eyes.

It said something about humanity that, despite what George found on Jupiter, he was forever known as the 'First Coordinator.' It couldn't be helped. George had revealed the truth about himself to the world before heading to Jupiter, thinking that humanity would use the knowledge to unify, instead it only caused greater strife and further hatred.

Hatred like the Hospital Bombing that took place in Cosmic Era 17. Such an act of violence would have been hard for George to understand before Jupiter, but since his return, it was impossible.

The expedition had changed George Glenn. He had found Evidence-01, the fossil of the "Winged Whale," and despite everything he said to the politicians and government agencies before his departure, despite everything he signed and committed too, George could not bring himself to keeping the information secret. Once returning to Earth and learning about the divisions his announcement had caused, George wanted to set things right. He revealed to the world the existence of Evidence-01, hoping that the knowledge would push humanity towards seeing the need for a greater understanding.

That was in Cosmic Era 22 and 30 years later, things had only gotten worse.

The most George could do these days was make speeches and hope that people listened.

Recently, a thought penetrated his dreams, a horrifying thought. The idea that he was responsible for all the sins over the last 30 years, that by revealing the truth about himself, the truth of Coordinators, he set the world on the path towards its destruction. He only dreamt of the dead now. They pointed accusingly at him, and the silver man, the man with-

"Sir?" Tuah asked. George noted that his aide was outside and had left the door open for him. George blinked, realizing he had been lost in thought. "Yes, of course." He exited the car and was greeted by a roar of cheers.

Putting aside his dark thoughts, George raised a hand and waved. As he walked towards the memorial where a podium stood, surrounded by security, many in the crowd reached out towards him

"George!"

"We love you!"

"Thank you George!"

George nodded and smiled, reaching around the guards and shaking hands as he walked. In moments like this, it was easy to believe that there was hope.

"George, you inspire us!

"George Glenn!"

"FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!"

George turned and instead of a smiling supporter, stood a young man with a gun. George tried to turn away, but the weapon snapped back, firing.

George Glenn, the first Coordinator and man who discovered Evidence-01, fell to the ground . . .

**Cosmic Era 54**

". . . and died soon after." Investigative Reporter Monica Stuart said into the microphone. Across from her in the recording studio, her guest of the week was obviously checking her out. His eyes were roaming, examining her slim body, and large chest. Obviously, he wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. Monica hated dealing with unprofessionalism, especially when she was doing this guy the honor of inviting him on her podcast: _Start-with-Stuart._

At one point, it was the Washington Post's fastest growing podcast, listened to by thousands of people all over the world and Monica Stuart, an attractive 22 year old reporter, was the rising star.

Unfortunately, her numbers had slipped over the past few months, requiring her to bring in people who were a little . . . eccentric. Like the man across from her: Garma Ford. Garma was a man whose extreme views on Coordinators was getting a lot of clicks recently. What Garma said about Coordinators wasn't unique. There were people online who said things far worse, but it was how he said it that mattered. Garma had a posh accent, a calm demeanor, and always backed up his arguments with 'reason,' saying he was simply a 'free-thinking rational." However, if you interrogated his arguments, the truth would be exposed: Garma Ford was simply a bigot.

But Monica wasn't here to expose him today—unfortunately—she was here to discuss current events.

"A lot has happened since George Glenn died one year ago." Garma agreed. His firm, deep voice carried with it a sense of authority. Despite his words, his eyes had not left Monica's chest. "But the anniversary of his death does raise a lot of questions."

Monica frowned. This line of conversation was not in the agreed upon talking points. "Are you referring to the theory about Glenn's brain? There has never been any concrete evidence of that."

Garma maddeningly didn't react to her words, he instead continued talking like Monica didn't say anything. "I'm of course referring to the Type S Influence mutation. Informed listeners will know it as Type S2. The modern-day Black Plague."

Monica frowned, "I'm afraid I don't see the connection."

This time Garma acknowledged her, "Monica it is obvious. There are people out there noting that this Influenza, which renders all previous vaccines useless, is only targeting Naturals, not Coordinators."

Monica couldn't help herself, she gave a very unlady-like snort of derision, "You cannot be serious. The new Influenza is serious, but many countries are containing it. It is also too early to say that it doesn't impact Coordinators. That is just speculation, no, it is a conspiracy theory."

Garma's self-satisfied smile continued, "Of course, and I am not saying I believe it, but there are rumors spreading about this strain. The fact that it started spreading after the anniversary of George Glenn's death is noteworthy. People are saying that it was created by Coordinators to avenge Glenn's death."

"Utterly ridiculous!"

"And others," Garma continued, calm and collected, "Are saying that Coordinators themselves are the problem, that their creation has spurred God to give us this plague. That this is divine punishment."

**Cosmic Era 55**

"GOD WILL SURELY END THIS DIVINE PUNISHMENT!" The protesters screamed, drowning out Monica's voice as she tried again to do another take.

"God dammit." Monica Stuart muttered, moving away from the crowd, her camera crew following her.

They moved further down the street, heading towards one of the side corridors in the city of Torino. There were still people heading towards the protest—now celebration—from the alleyways, but there were far less than people out in the piazza. The close buildings also muffled the cries and shouts.

Monica glanced up and down the street and saw a small alleyway that the broke off into a dead-end. She motioned for her crew to follow her and they made their way into the side street.

"Okay, this should do nicely." Monica said, pulling out her hand-held mirror and examining herself in its reflection. Her hair was a mess. "Hair tie?" She asked her assistant, another woman, who quickly obliged. Monica pushed her black hair back and tied it off in a quick, no-nonsense knot. Her viewers responded better to her with her hair down, but in moments like this, out in the field, she hadn't the time to spend an hour or two fixing herself up.

"Ready?" Her cameraman asked, she nodded. "Okay, take four." He started counting down from five.

"Let's hope this time's the charm." Monica said quickly, before putting on a focused, serious expression and staring into the small camera that indicated it was recording with a small red light.

"This is Monica Stuart, bringing you a live report from Torino, Italy. Minutes ago, the conference of world leaders ended, and a spokesperson has released a joint declaration on the future of world-wide genetic modification."

Monica took a deep breath, thinking about how unbelievable it was that public opinion turned against Coordinators in just a year's time. Back when she had her podcast—before it was canceled due to low ratings—public opinion was fairly positive, but the Type S2 Influenza outbreak changed everything. At first, only people on the fringe accused the new virus of being a Coordinator weapon to punish the Naturals or divine punishment from God himself, but now these had become the predominate position of many.

The sudden extremist thinking was likely why _Start-with-Stuart _was canned. Monica had refused to let fear and popular opinion control her show, she pushed for reason and brought on her podcast logical, well-informed people; unfortunately, it wasn't enough to keep herself afloat. As her producer told her when she was informed that her show was canceled, 'people want flash, they don't want to be bored with facts.' Fortunately, she still had enough clout and a loyal audience to do international work, not as glamorous, but it was important.

"The declaration made today mirrors the one signed in Cosmic Era 16, which banned all genetic modification. This new protocol today does the same with each leader promising to sign laws once they return home." Monica continued, "These new Torino Protocols do not specify what is to be done with the thousands of Coordinators living among us every day, but more legislation is expected to follow in the coming weeks and months." Monica paused, listening to the cries and cheers from the piazza. "The protesters here in Torino, gathered by religious organizations all over the world, are now celebrating this announcement, declaring that God will surely end the Type S2 Influenza outbreak that has impacted millions of lives. While divine salvation is sought for by some, others are still awaiting a vaccine that will start containing the virus."

With Anti-Coordinator sentiment at an all-time high, it was dangerous to speak about Coordinators in their PLANT space colonies, but Monica threw caution to the winds.

"While that is true for the countries on Earth, reporting from the PLANTs has seen Coordinators announcing that they are close to a breakthrough."

**Cosmic Era 56**

". . . we successfully created a vaccine to Type S2 Influenza, mass-produced it, and ended the outbreak, all in the span of a couple months." Lenore Zala sighed, leaning back in the bar's booth, and staring at the ceiling with a dull, empty expression.

"And you had a son." Canon Burns said, finishing off her beer as the waiter brought another round to the table.

"And I had a son!" Lenore agreed as her empty beer was taken away and another one was placed in front of her.

"But . . .?" Canon asked, brushed away her spiky, red hair from in front of her eyes.

"But it isn't good enough!" Lenore exclaimed, moodily grabbing her new beer, draining half, and slamming it back down. "They don't care!" Lenore hiccuped and made a face, she hated it when she started hiccuping. Patrick was right, she really needed to slow down when she drank, this always happened.

"How is Athrun supposed to make Naturals like us? I mean, he is a cute kid, but c'mon." Canon commented, flicking her beer glass with a nail, producing a ringing sound.

Lenore grabbed Canon's finger, "Athrun is beside the point-_hic_. But we ended the virus! It is gone! Yet most Naturals still_-hic_ hate us." Lenore sagged, and put her head down on the table, kicking her legs against the booth. "And I worked so hard too!"

"While being pregnant."

"While being_-hic _pregnant!" Lenore agreed, pushing herself back up and locking eyes with Canon. "I think I'm done."

"With drinking?" Canon looking surprised. It was far too early for them to be done for the evening.

Lenore scoffed, "Nope. I mean, with_-hic_ the facilities here on Februarius 1."

Canon's eyes lit up, "You mean, you have reconsidered my offer?"

Lenore nodded, "A job working on the Junius PLANTs in agriculture? Offer_-hic_ is still the same?"

"Hell yes." Canon smiled, "A geneticist like yourself might finally be able to crack the code. We have been trying to increase crop-yields by 10% for over a year now."

Lenore smiled, "It will be like old times."

Canon Burns was one of Lenore Zala's oldest friends. They studied together at university, focusing on genetic testing with a focus in agriculture, but Lenore had graduated top of her class and was renowned for her multidisciplinary specializations in genetic testing. It was how she had attracted the eye of Patrick Zala, the man she would eventually marry.

As if she was reading her mind, Canon made a face, "Does your husband known about this career change?

Lenore laughed, "Of course."

"And? He isn't annoyed that his wife is going to be working with corn? Isn't that, demeaning for the 'great' Patrick Zala?"

"Well, I explained to him that it would let me spend more time with Athrun-"

"Until you get sucked into your work, like always." Canon teased, but Lenore ignored her.

"And he agreed that being a mother is just as important as a regular career." Lenore smiled; her hiccups were finally gone.

Canon eyed Leonore before her eyes suddenly went wide, "Oh is he finally doing it?"

"Doing what?

"Running for the Council?"

"Canon . . ." Lenore shook her head.

"What?" Canon spread her arms wide, "That man's ambition will not be contained by just Defense work. Mark my words Lenore, it will happen. Oh and you focused on being a mother will help him in the polls. It will be 'traditional' and everyone will find it adorable, especially all the new Coordinators fleeing from Earth to the PLANTs, they'll find a politician and his faithful wife very appealing!"

"If it happens, it happens. But Patrick has told me repeatedly that he'd never run for office."

**Cosmic Era 58**

"I am honored to accept the voters' choice for picking me to represent them on the Supreme Council." Patrick Zala declared and the crowd in front of him roared their appreciation. The smile on Patrick's face was genuine, full of good cheer.

"The road ahead for Natural and Coordinator is a long one, an arduous one, but know that we will not bend or break, we will negotiate with strength and with-"

Patrick Zala closed the video and sat back in the shuttle's seat. It was the third time he had watched the video on the flight and every time he couldn't help but feel both pleasure and a strange disconnect from seeing himself on the screen.

Today he was riding in a special shuttle to Aprilius One, the PLANT that contained the Supreme Council, the chief governing authority for the PLANTs. Patrick Zala was now one of the newest members.

It was still hard to believe that it had happened, but he did it, he won

The man sitting across from him gave voice to his thoughts, "Surreal isn't it, Patrick?" Siegel Clyne flashed a quick smile that was mostly obscured by his long, blond beard. Despite also winning a seat on the Supreme Council, the man was not acting any different. It was often said that Siegel Clyne's policies matched his appearance, unchanging, consistent. The cultivation of that reputation was something Patrick deeply respected. Patrick resolved to try to emulate his friend, especially now he was in politics.

"I don't think I slept at all last night. I keep expecting someone to wake me up, to tell me it is all a dream."

"You never served in local politics Patrick, but take it from me that feeling does go away. With time and enough elections."

"You mean to tell me you aren't excited?" Patrick asked, dubious.

Siegel's grin this time was wide, showing all his teeth, "Well . . . I at least managed to sleep last night."

Patrick shook his head, "I feel like I just ran a marathon."

"In a way you did. It was a long campaign."

"No Siegel, I mean my heart. It is beating so fast."

"Ah!" Clyne nodded sagely, "You might want to get that checked out."

That made Patrick laugh, "Another advantage of not being a Natural. I can rule out medical problems when I feel like this." Patrick flexed his fingers, opening and closing them. "I feel amazing Siegel. Like when my son was born or when I met Lenore."

"Yes," Siegel Clyne agreed, pulling on his beard. Patrick noticed the movement.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Pulling on your beard, you have been doing it all day." Patrick leaned forward, "Is the 'experienced politician' Siegel Clyne, nervous?"

Now it was Clyne's turn to laugh, "Not at all. Actually, would you believe that I'm thinking of cutting this thing off."

Patrick drew back, stunned. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"It is part of your image!"

Siegel signed, "Always so resistant to change. Listen, I'm thinking of leaving the mustache."

"I don't even want to think about that." Patrick said, feigning outrage and finding, much to his surprise, that the feeling was partially genuine. He had known Clyne for decades, always with a beard. To picture Siegel without one was simply wrong.

"Sirs, we are approaching Aprilius One now." The pilot's voice said over the intercom. Ending the discussion between Patrick and Siegel. "Please prepare your belongings."

Patrick and Clyne both stood and gathered their luggage.

"We are finally going to do it Siegel. Make a difference." Patrick said quietly to his friend.

Siegel put a hand on Patrick's shoulder, "Together Patrick, we can bring Earth and the PLANTs together."

Patrick Zala nodded, "Diplomacy will win the day."

**Cosmic Era 63**

"I am beginning to believe that the only way forward is one of military deterrence." Patrick Zala said to the two guests in his dimly lit office. He had been serving on the Supreme Council now for five years and while he initially started with the intention of bringing Earth to the negotiating table, since then he had encountered nothing but roadblock after roadblock. How could you sit down to negotiate when the other side refused to show up?

"The current situation is dire." Patrick continued, "As I am sure you are aware." Patrick gestured to his dark office, "Even here we have to conserve power."

For several months now, the PLANTs had been facing a severe energy crisis. The PLANT's energy production department was bombed by Blue Cosmos terrorists, meaning that the PLANTs did not have the energy to send to their sponsor nations while powering themselves.

The request Siegel proposed to the UN, where the PLANTs would put a temporary pause on their energy transfers to Earth was—as Patrick privately predicted—denied. With no other option, the PLANTs had no choice but to send the energy that was used for running the colony. Only with rolling blackouts and severe energy rationing could the PLANTs make it through the quarter, something that Patrick firmly believed the Natural analysists knew when they rejected Siegel's proposal. They knew that they could still get their energy, but make Coordinators suffer.

To make matters worse, PLANT technicians had organized a strike, refusing to send more energy to Earth for the next quarter. Siegel went to negotiate with the protesters, a discussion that Patrick was supposed to attend but he had canceled his appearance. Patrick had never left Siegel out in the cold before, but the meeting he was currently in was of utmost importance. Besides, he did not agree with Siegel's strategy. It was the Naturals that needed to compromise, not earnest, hardworking Coordinator technicians, who had been forced to watch the power they so desperately needed was sent to greedy Naturals.

Patrick understood the protesters completely. The line needed to be draw somewhere and Patrick was tired of getting pushed around by the nations of Earth.

"I'm sure you two have seen the news," Patrick went on, "The Earth Forces are sending a peacekeeping force to 'pacify' the resistance." He spat out the last word. "More Coordinators are calling for independence, but we are powerless to make that move." Patrick eyed his two guests, the older man in particular. "The PLANTs don't have a way to deter this kind of aggression. That is . . . unless what you have is viable."

Zendal Marduke, with his bald head, black and grey beard, and brightly colored royal blue coat leaned forward. His single eye glittered with excitement, "Council Member Zala, I promise you what I have will work. I'd stake my entire reputation on it, I dare say."

He glanced behind him at his aide, "Erica, my dear, can you pull up the new schematics?"

His young assistant, Erica Simmons, nodded meekly and pulled up a datapad, pressed a few keys and handed it to Zendal. "Council Member Zala, what I sent to you last week was just a sample, a taste. The possibility of something grand." He handed the pad to Patrick. "Take a look."

Patrick looked through the files and his eyes grew wide. His heart started pounded, the same way it did when he won the election all those years ago. _Yes._

"I didn't think you had gotten this far." Patrick whispered, "The thesis you sent me for mass producing Worker Suits was one thing, but this . . . " Patrick sucked in a breath. "Mobile suits?"

Zendal's cocked his bronze eyepatch at Patrick, it was like he was studying him with the empty socket. "That is the name for them, sir. Militarizing Worker Suits is not a new idea, but with the structural redesign, the armor, the weapons, the maneuverability . . . I can guarantee you this is not something that Naturals can come up with. It will be a weapon of Coordinators, by Coordinators, for Coordinators."

Patrick stood and turned away. The pounding in his heart made him feel like he had to move, to walk, to do something physical. He tried to keep himself under control but the excitement and Zendal's words struck a cord within him. "Whatever resources you need, you'll get them."

Patrick looked out the window at Aprilius, the PLANT had mostly gone dark. "Clyne is optimistic about Earth's intentions. I am not so naive," Patrick Zala said, his back to his two guests. "We have no choice but to fight. We need to be prepared."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**This chapter leaves us off a little under one decade before the Bloody Valentine and sets the stage for things to come. The next special chapter will carry us all the way to the destruction of Junius Seven, expect that around chapter 25. Some of you might notice that Patrick is a little different, but remember it is the Bloody Valentine and the loss of his wife that changes him. That said, I tried to throw hints of his more militaristic personality into the chapter. **

**While the interpersonal conversations in this chapter are entirely my own, most of the events are based on the Cosmic Era timeline, with a few exceptions. **

**Now we move on to the next story-arc!**

**Thanks for all the support! See you next time!**


	15. A Dim Light Amid Despair

**Author's Note: Wow, the direction the world has taken made the influenza stuff from chapter 14 more. . . potent. **

**Blame COVID 19 and starting my new job for the delay here. Getting set up for long term teleworking while learning the new ins and outs for the job really sucked up time. Normally writing from home is fun, but now I work from home . . . so things feel off. That and I also had to plan out this new arc, which does delay actual writing of the chapters. **

**That said, just like with the last delay, I made this chapter long as an apology. In fact, this is the longest chapter to date. I had so much content that I removed about 10 pages and put that into the chapter 16, which should be out soon.**

**This chapter marks the start of a new story arc, that I'm going to call "Artists of Italy." I think it will be about 5 chapters in length. I also noticed in planning this arc that stuff from the Seed canon does play out here, so not everything will be changed. As I mentioned on chapter 13, Marco Morassim is coming before the Desert Tiger, just a heads up. **

**Anyway, thanks for your patience! Enjoy the long chapter!**

* * *

_I am faced with a choice between two divergent paths: One is to fight to avenge Flay's father and Risa. The other path leads to where I fight to protect. And yet, is destruction the only thing awaiting me? I'm the one who can choose what direction I'll go, but if all roads lead to fighting, does it matter? _

-Kira Yamato's private thoughts

* * *

**Phase 15: **A Dim Light Amid Despair

**Earth Alliance Warship, **_**Montgomery: **_**Captain's Quarters**

"Are you sure about this?" Sai asked, looking sideways at Flay. They both were standing outside Captain Copeman's quarters. Flay nodded slowly, her lips pressed together in a thin line. She was nervous but determined.

Sai pressed a button next to the door that would alert Copeman to their presence. Nothing happened. With a frown, Sai pressed the button again and a sputtering ring sounded out.

The reason for the glitch was obvious. The _Montgomery_ had sustained such severe damage against the Buster that the entire power system was fluctuating. To make matters worse, many corridors were inaccessible as they were open to the vacuum of space, which made traversing the ship difficult. It had taken Flay and Sai over 30 minutes to make their way to Copeman's quarters. The two new recruits had spent that time forcing their way through burned and blacked halls, cramped with wounded and dispirited men and women.

There was no denying that the Advance Fleet had succeeded in their battle against the G-Weapons, but the cost had been too high. Everyone on the ship had lost somebody. Even Mu La Flaga, the sole returning mobile armor pilot, had a perpetually grim look on his face—mourning his wing-mates—and yet, he had slapped Sai on the shoulder and gave Flay a smile when he saw them. Despite everything, Mu's spirit was apparently undaunted.

"Come!" Copeman's voice was distorted across the intercom.

Flay sucked in a breath, opened the door, and floated in with an air of confidence. Sai followed and like Flay, stopped at Copeman's desk. Unlike Flay however, Sai managed a halfway decent salute.

"Sir," Sai began, "Thank you for meeting with us." He stared sideways at Flay who still did not salute. Instead she was fidgeting, clearly trying to muster her courage. Copeman returned Sai's salute, not commenting on Sai's lack of military precision, and focusing his attention on Flay.

Now that he was close, Sai could see that Copeman looked exhausted. His face was heavily lined, his eyes shadowed, and his shoulders slumped. Sai didn't know Copeman as well as Flay did, but the Captain's pride in leading the Advance Fleet was evident from their few meetings. However, the losses of the _Law, Bernard,_ and almost the entire mobile armor force had deflated the Captain.

While Copeman had successfully defended the _Archangel_, he had also been forced to separate from the ship, meaning that when he met with Admiral Halberton, Copeman would not have the Strike or Lacus Clyne. The prestige that would have went Copeman's way was gone. To make matters worse, Sai and Flay had heard that the _Archangel_ had changed its descent angle, landing in ZAFT territory. Thus the ship was still in grave danger despite the Advance Fleet's almost total destruction. It was the knowledge of the _Archangel's_ fate that motivated Sai and Flay to meet with Copeman. The _Archangel_ needed help and they had a plan.

Flay started speaking at last, laying out their proposal. She spoke slowly at first but gained confidence with every word. Halfway through Flay's presentation, Copeman sat back, his eyes were wide, enraptured. When she was finally done, Copeman shook himself as if coming out of a deep sleep.

"Again Flay, you have a way with words." He chewed on his lip for several seconds, thinking, "Your idea is a good one considering the circumstances." Copeman leaned forward, steepling his fingers. "But that is precisely the problem. It is because of your way with words that the Alliance needs you to recruit soldiers. We cannot risk you on the front lines."

"But!" Flay protested.

Copeman shook his head, 'The answer is no Flay. Yes, the _Archangel_ needs support, but your way is far too risky."

Flay hung her head. Sai could see that she wanted to say more but couldn't think of a way to push back.

_I guess it is my turn._ Sai thought, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the data drive, holding it up for Copeman to see.

"What is that?"

"On this data drive is an almost fully operational Natural-use OS for mobile suits." Sai announced.

Copeman was stunned, "What did you say?"

"Give Flay what she wants, and it will be yours."

Copeman's eyes flickered from the drive, to Sai, and Flay at rapid speeds.

"Where did you get this?" Copeman whispered, but quickly shook his head. "No, what am I saying?" Copeman scowled at Sai, "Are you extorting a superior officer, Argyle?!"

That made Sai take a step back, but he didn't cower. He had calculated this risk. Sai knew that Copeman was a proud man and the loss of the _Archangel _and all the 'treasure' aboard had wounded his pride. Sai was now giving him a chance to arrive at the 8th Fleet with a tangible victory. It would likely be enough to fully bring the scales back in his favor with Admiral Halberton. The chance that Copeman would be truly offended by this proposal was low, plus the obvious respect he had for Flay's father likely meant that he would not renege on the deal later.

"N-no sir." Sai stammered. Despite his determination, it didn't change that he had never done this sort of thing before. "Just offering you a trade. This data drive contains the information to push the Earth Alliance towards one of its key goals: The development of a mobile suit any Natural can pilot. All you have to do is allow Flay to do what you yourself admit is a good idea."

"How do I know this data drive contains what you say?" Copeman demanded.

"Why would I lie about this Captain?" Sai asked, trying to keep his voice calm. His stomach felt tight. He was sweating profusely. Every muscle in his body told him to run away. "Flay and I aren't going anywhere. You can see the data yourself and know that it is accurate. And for what it's worth," Sai added, "I already checked the drive, it is accurate."

What Sai didn't add that he had no idea how he ended up with the data.

It was true that Seis Fatale had said she was getting 'closer to a breakthrough,' last time Sai asked about the progress on the Natural OS, but had she really come so far? And even if she had, it still did not answer who slipped him the data without his knowledge and, more importantly, why?

Fortunately, Copeman didn't ask for further details. It seemed that he understood that it would be better not to ask.

_He must think I stole it!_ Sai suddenly thought, which made him feel even more uncomfortable.

Copeman was considering them both, his eyes had slowed down, no longer flickering like crazy around the room. "Let's say I believe you, what's to stop me from ordering security from seizing that drive from you?"

Flay glanced at Sai, her eyes were wide, but Sai didn't back down. "Well sir . . ." He said slowly, "I would say that Flay and I were merely joking about this data drive. After all, this fragile, piece of machinery would snap if someone were to try to take this from us." Sai gripped the drive in his hand, hard, preparing to snap the drive in two.

Copeman sucked in a breath and eyed Flay. "Your fiancé has quite the set on him."

Sai and Flay gave each other a look of confusion, which made Copeman smile, "Assuming this isn't a joke and assuming I agree to this exchange . . . ? Trade?" Copeman frowned, unable to find the right word, "Whatever . . . you must know that Admiral Halberton will have final say about Flay's plan?"

Now Flay spoke up, "I'm not worried Scott, err . . . I mean, Captain Copeman. Everyone knows that the Admiral listens to you. Otherwise he wouldn't have assigned you command of the Advance Fleet."

Copeman made a face, now he looked uncomfortable. "Yes . . . well, he did . . . and perhaps with that drive, he will continue to do so . . ." He made a small growl in the back of his throat, clearly thinking. "Oh to hell with it!" He suddenly declared. "Very well! I agree to your . . . trade!" Copeman pointed at the drive, "Give me that and I will make sure Flay is transferred!"

Flay smiled and it looked like she wanted to run and hug Copeman but stopped herself. Instead she and Sai saluted Copeman—Sai giving the Captain the data drive—and turned to leave. As they left, Sai caught Flay's eye and gave her a smile. Flay returned it.

**-**_**Archangel: **_**Hanger Bay**

The woman who stood in the middle of the hanger bay was muscular. Her hips were massive, her back heavily built. In front of her stood 20 Earth Alliance marines; her eyes surveyed them and her surroundings with an imperious expression. She was Gunnery Sergeant Roberta Sokolov, formerly part of the Artemis Marine Corps, the chief of security on the _Malenkov_, and now she was aboard the_ Archangel_.

Under most circumstances being aboard a ship as advanced and prestigious as the _Archangel _would be considered a boon; however, Roberta couldn't help but feel uncertain despite the serious expression on her face. She had been on this ship before and threatened several of its crew members, namely the Coordinator boy, Kira Yamato.

She hadn't killed any of the crew, in fact, one could argue the only thing she killed was her own career. The fallout from the Artemis attack and Captain Tallee's death had put her on Garcia's bad list and he'd stationed her on the _Malenkov_ as punishment.

_Put in those terms, it is the Archangel that owes me an apology._ Roberta smirked. _Well they would if I cared about that kind of thing. But hellfire I don't. _

Roberta Sokolov did not care about much. She was strong, fast, and could easy pull her gun, shoot anyone, and not lose sleep over it. It was true that in terms of pure physical capabilities, ZAFT soldiers might beat her in speed, but she had the power, raw muscle, and, as some called it, a 'hideous lack of morals' that allowed her to overcome her enhanced enemies.

And now she had a new command.

There were 20 men and women in front of her, standing in two rows in the center of the hanger. The group made up the entirety of the _Archangel's_ security force of marines. Only 3 of the soldiers were Eurasians—a few of the other survivors from the _Malenkov_.

Only about 20 Eurasians survived the destruction of their mothership: Outside of Roberta's marines, the rest were a few of the bridge crew—including Captain Bezukhov—their doctor, Lieutenant JG Arendo, and other support staff.

Roberta knew that the _Archangel_ was understaffed, a truth made readily apparent when they were held at Artemis. There were almost as many refugees as there were sailors. How the ship had managed with such a strain of resources and space was beyond Roberta, especially since the civilians were able to roam freely onboard. Yes, they were restricted from going into several areas—like the hanger or bridge—but it didn't look like the ban was enforced. Already Roberta had seen several civilians poking their noses into the hanger. That would stop with her in charge of _Archangel_ security. While no one officially put her in command, all the marines in front of her were below her in rank. _That and they are either fresh out of boot camp or are nearing the end of their careers. _

Roberta eyed the man named Holden standing in the middle of the front row, he appeared to be the marine the others looked to for leadership. Holden had a grumpy, suspicious disposition. When Roberta met Holden a few hours ago, the man had pointed out that Roberta had barely been on the _Archangel_ and was already "pushing him around." Roberta in turn made a joke about his age. Holden didn't laugh, but he also appeared to not take the joke personally. Roberta assessed that he was the kind of man who pushed boundaries and expected his superiors to push back. Holden liked a firm hand in control.

It was hard to judge Holden's age due to his grey hair, but Roberta had decided that Holden was in his mid-forties. That made him an anomaly, as the A_rchangel _was crewed by many who looked to be in their mid-twenties/early thirties, with a few exceptions.

"Expect some changes!" Roberta continued; she had been talking to the assembled marines for several minutes now. Several deck hands were glancing at them but kept their distance. _Which is good, let the marines get some of their intimidation back_. "The duty roster should remain largely the same, but there is a need for better coordination with the limited manpower we have on board." Roberta's eyes swept over the younger marines gathered. Roberta assumed her drill instructor voice, "I except you marines to rise to the challenge!" The greenhorns' faces lit up and they saluted. "Ma'am!"

_Good response, they might not know it, but they miss structure. The older marines might not care and I bet Holden is key to making sure they stay out of the way. _

"Standby for new orders soon. Dismissed!"

The gathered marines started separating and Roberta strode forward towards Holden. "Heading back to guard Clyne?" Roberta asked, noting that she was a bit taller than the hunched man.

"Going to find her. She's probably wondering around the ship when she noticed I wasn't at her door." Holden's tone sounded exasperated, but underneath there appeared to be some admiration.

Roberta cocked an eyebrow, "I thought she was locked inside her quarters?"

Holden ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah see, you'll find that locks don't discourage her."

Before Roberta could question him further, a commotion on the other end of the hanger caught her attention. It was Lieutenant JG Arendo and a black pilot from Zero Squadron whose name she didn't know, engaged in a heated argument. Arendo had just grabbed the front of the other pilot's suit.

Roberta and Holden immediately moved towards them.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Arendo screamed, and the other pilot—Roberta noted that he had a white cast on his arm—smirked without humor.

"I said you're a coward, Lieutenant." He said the rank mockingly. "Running away from a battle? Leaving my friends behind against the Duell? What a cowardly thing to do."

"YOU . . . INSUBORDINANT . . .!" Arendo raised a fist, but now Roberta and Holden were between them. Roberta grabbed Arendo's wrist and pulled him away from the other pilot easily, like she was separating two fighting toddlers.

"Adam." Holden said to the black pilot, putting a hand on his shoulder as if to steady him. "Calm."

"I made a tactical decision!" Arendo shot at Adam.

"Okay." Adam scoffed.

"I don't like your attitude!"

"And I don't like you!" Adam growled, "You're lucky your actions didn't get them all killed, otherwise . . ." Adam's voice trailed off.

"Are you threatening a superior officer, ENSIGN?!"

Adam glanced at Roberta and Holden and shrugged, "Nah, I did no such thing. I was going to say I'd give you a fruit basket. You aren't threatened by fruit, are you Lieutenant?" He smiled.

"How dare-"

"Alright break it up guys." Roberta pulled Arendo away, moving him easily despite his protests.

"H-he disrespected me!" Balsam Arendo complained to Roberta, "Gunny, you cannot-"

"I take my orders from the Captain, Lieutenant." Roberta said calmly, "And it looks like we are going to be on this ship for a while. A ship that, must I remind you, is full of people we locked up."

Roberta put a hand on Arendo's shoulder, it was normally a comforting move, but Roberta gripped the man's shoulder hard, staring down into his eyes with cool intent.

"For all our sakes, develop a thicker skin."

**Operations Room**

The room that was used to plan the raid against Le Creuset contained a handful of people: Murrue herself, Ensign Badgiruel, Captain Pierre Bezukhov, a few members of the _Archangel _bridge crew, and Lieutenant Shoko Emena.

"We are screwed." Bezukhov said the words in such a matter-of-fact voice that Murrue would have laughed if the situation was not so dire.

The_ Archangel_ had put down in Italy after changing their descent angle to rescue the Strike. Now the crew was trying to determine their exact position and next steps.

Murrue looked at Shoko out of the corner of her eye, she wished she had the time to talk with the woman, to check-in. Shoko had become more reticent then usual following Ensign Risa Melacoli's death. Murrue understood what loss could do to a person and Shoko had been forced to endure so much of it.

On the screen in the middle of the room was a large topographical map of the area with known ZAFT bases and territory. Currently the blue dot that symbolized the _Archangel_ was surrounded by red that represented ZAFT territory. It was like they were drowning in a sea of red.

"Not quite Captain Bezukhov." Natarle responded sharply, her normal attitude of professionalism towards superior officers was completely gone as she addressed the Eurasian. It seemed that his outburst during the _Archangel's_ descent had soured her mood towards the man. Furthermore, Pierre looked completely unprofessional. He was disheveled and messy, his uniform crumpled, he had a bandage wrapped around his head that made his blond tuffs pop out at even stranger angles, and his uniform was unbutton and untucked, exposing his white undershirt. Pierre looked so pathetic that Murrue couldn't help but feel a small twinge of sympathy towards him. Bezukhov had lost his ship and most of his crew—only about twenty Eurasians made it to the _Archange_l.

"Our current position is here." Natarle continued, she zoomed in on the blue dot that was the _Archangel._ They were located between the ruins of Rome and the city of Florence; the latter of which was the location of ZAFT's forward command base for the invasion of Europe.

"Our projected course was Alaska, but thanks to Rau Le Creuset's interference, we obviously were forced to change course." Natarle eyed Murrue, "The decision to rescue the Strike shifted out decent angle significantly."

Murrue pursed her lips. When she ordered the ship to grab the Strike, Natarle had protested vehemently, saying that she was putting 'the lives of every person on this ship in jeopardy for one person.'

Murrue countered by saying that making it to Alaska 'without the Strike' was pointless.

Murrue still believed that statement to be true, but a part of her questioned her motives. She was an engineer and the Strike was the last G-Weapon, did she make the decision to rescue Kira as a captain or as an engineer?

Regardless of the answer, it did not change the fact that she and Natarle were again at odds. While they had never gotten friendly, they almost settled into a cordial relationship. But now, once again, she had to deal with Natarle questioning her decision-making and, to make matters worse, Bezukhov was on the ship. Murrue knew that he would use every opportunity to make life difficult for her.

As if on cue, Bezukhov exploded. "We are in ZAFT territory! How could you have let this happen 'Captain' Ramius?!" He roared, "It's as though we've come begging to be captured by the enemy!"

Murrue glared at him. _On second thought, maybe I don't feel sorry for him after all._

"True." Murrue replied simply, "We fell right into ZAFT's hands."

"HANDS?!" Bezukhov snarled, walking up to Murrue so that he was nose-to-nose with her. "You . . . "

Suddenly Bezukhov winced in pain and grabbed his chest, "Dammit!"

"Miriallia!" Cagalli, one of the student volunteers—_No, enlisted soldiers_. Murrue reminded herself—called to Miriallia Haw. "It appears that Captain Bezukhov is not feeling well, could you please take him to Sickbay?"

Murrue smiled. Cagalli's quick thinking had completely diffused the situation.

"The stress might be giving me an ulcer . . ." Bezukhov muttered as Miriallia guided him to the door.

"ENEMY AIRCRAFT!" Petty Officer Pal's voice crackled over the intercom, his face then appearing at the top of the main screen that had the map projected upon it.

Everyone in the room, Bezukhov and Miriallia included, whirled at the announcement. "Detecting four squadrons of Agile Light Attack Helicopters and one VoLPHAU carrier!"

"S-SEE?!" Bezukhov sputtered, pointing at Murrue, "What did I TELL you?"

Miriallia, rolling her eyes, pushed the Captain out the door as Bezukhov continued to yell at Murrue, "Beat them back! No matter what it takes Captain Ramius!"

Natarle was staring at Murrue, "What are we going to do Captain? The Strike was damaged during the last battle and we only have one proto-GINN and two ZuOOTs operational." Natarle made a face, "And with their OS, I don't know if 'operational' is the right word either."

"What about the four Skygrapsers?" Murrue asked Shoko, who slowly looked at her. Murrue noticed that Shoko's eyes were dull, she looked exhausted.

Four atmospheric support fighter FX-550 Skygraspers, had been delivered by the Advance Fleet to the _Archangel _prior to the attack by Rau Le Creuset. The aircraft was an agile fighter on its own, but its main mission was to deliver Striker packs to the Strike Gundam on the battlefield. At that moment though, it was likely going to be their most useful weapon until the Strike was fully repaired.

"I told Murdoch to start fueling and arming them once we landed on Earth, but he hasn't had a lot of time, so I doubt they'll be ready." Shoko responded slowly. "It isn't like we planned on landing so soon and also . . . there is another matter of pilots available to fly them . . . "

Shoko's voice trailed off and she stared at the ground, looking lost.

_Ensign Melicoli's death hit her hard._ Murrue thought. Bu_t right now I don't have the luxury of the time to be understanding._

"Go to the hanger and see how much time Murdoch needs, we can maybe try to avoid ZAFT in the meantime." Murrue ordered. Shoko nodded and headed towards the door. Murrue addressed the remaining crew, "The rest of you, to your stations! And prepare for combat!"

* * *

Commander Marco Morassim stood behind the two pilots of the VoLPHAU, staring at an image of maximum magnification of the legged ship. It was taken before the ship had lifted off and headed away from their forces.

"I can see why they've dubbed it the 'legged ship.' That's not a design I've ever laid eyes on." Marco stroked his beard thoughtfully, eyes roaming across its white form and long 'legs.'

"A ship with incredible destruction power and armor. Able to fly from Heliopolis, to Artemis, and to Earth." Marco shook his head, "Damn Naturals, they shouldn't be made light of."

Marco reached past one of the VoLPHAU pilots, it was his subordinate Hans, and flicked on the transmitter to his other subordinates—Cyn and Karal. The twins were each in charge of two squadrons of Agiles, flying their helicopters next to his VoLPHAU that carried his DINN mobile suit.

"Cyn, I want you to take your squadrons and attack the legged ship from the right, meanwhile Karal will attack from the left flank. Pincer them and target their weapons and engines, meanwhile I will launch in my DINN and hit them from the front."

Both men agreed in unison and Marco stepped back, satisfied. The legged ship could run, but it could not hide. He would hunt it down, trap it, and kill it. He would steal all the glory from that accused Rau Le Creuset!

**-Florence, Italy: ZAFT Forward Command Base**

The Blitz touched down on the base's runway and walked towards the hanger. Nicol looked around, noting the array of Agile helicopters and larger aircraft. The base used to be the Florence airport and, as there wasn't a lot of space available, the aircraft were packed closely together.

Up ahead stood a newly built hanger with its doors open. The hanger was tall and expansive, clearly used for the base's mobile suit force. Stepping the Blitz inside, Nicol noted several GINNs within.

Following the directions of the mechanics, Nicol moved the Blitz to an empty space; opened the cockpit, climbed out, and started down the Blitz's wire line to the ground.

At the feet of the Blitz, a brown skinned man with a shiny bald head, and a black ZAFT uniform stood. "Nicol Amalfi?" The man extended a hand and, once Nicol reached the ground, he shook it.

"My name is Filip Karlin, I am the executive officer to Commander Marco Morassim."

"It is nice to meet you." Nicol said, "Thank you guiding me to this base."

"I imagine atmospheric reentry was disorientating." Filip said, turning and motioning Nicol to follow him. Filip led Nicol out of the hanger and to a jeep with a driver. They both sat in the back and the jeep headed towards what appeared to be a command center.

"Are we going to meet Commander Morassim?" Nicol asked as they approached the building.

Filip eyed Nicol carefully, "Unfortunately, Marco is away. He launched an attack against the legged ship."

Nicol was taken aback, "He did what?!"

"You must understand that a ship that even the famous Rau Le Creuset couldn't bring down earned a lot of attention."

"But to lead the attack himself?" Nicol shook his head. Marco Morassim was the commander of the push into Eurasia from Italy, the man must have a lot of issues to deal with, so putting them aside to chase after the legged ship seemed irresponsible. _Especially when this man, Filip, could have done the job._ Nicol thought, studying Filip. He was a good-looking, in his early thirties, with serious features exemplified by a strong jaw line.

"Commander Morassim also viewed the legged ship as a potential disruptor to the operations here in Italy. As a result, he saw it as necessary to crush the interference as soon as possible." Filip droned on in a crisp, professional manner, "What do you know of ZAFT's operations here in Italy?"

"Not much." Nicol admitted.

"This territory was seized several months ago, following a country-wide invasion and siege of Rome."

"Yes, I know about . . . Rome."

Filip expression became that of bemused curiosity. "I'm sure you do, especially being Council Member Amalfi's son."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Filip's expression became serious once again, "It means that you shouldn't believe all those reports. The destruction of Rome and many of those surrounding cities was a tragedy, but do not think that Commander Morassim relished it for a second. The Vatican's stance on Coordinators has been the same for years: that we are nothing but sinful monsters. Their refusal to surrender Rome and fight to the last was _their_ decision."

"But to level an entire city? With all its art and history." Nicol shook his head. He wasn't just an avid piano player; Nicol was also interested in art history from previous eras and much of that was clustered in Italy. The loss of so much history was difficult to fathom to Nicol. While a lot of the artwork could be reproduced at the PLANTs, it wasn't the same. You could always tell it was a replica.

"In Italy, for thirty years under the Borgias, they had warfare, terror, murder, and bloodshed, but they produced Michelangelo, Leonardo da Vinci, and the Renaissance." Filip said, staring off at some cypress trees that grew past the base's fences. "In Switzerland, they had brotherly love, they had five hundred years of democracy and peace—and what did that produce? The cuchoo clock." Filip's smile didn't have a shred of good cheer behind it. "What I mean is that such destruction breeds creation, so if all you care about is 'art' Nicol Amalfi, think about what will come out after this war is done."

Nicol was speechless. He didn't like how this man was twisting his words. Obviously, he cared about more than just art! Millions of people died! _What kind of revisionist argument is this man making?!_

Filip continued, "Again, we acknowledge that it was a tragedy. But Rome's destruction did eliminate most of the opposition in this country. The religious extremists all gathered at the Vatican to fight their 'holy war' and well . . . the rest is history."

The jeep slowed down and parked in front of the building, Filip got out and Nicol followed him. "I am not justifying what we did to the city. Yes, many innocents were killed. All I am trying to do Nicol Amalfi is to show you that there is more to the story outside of what you may have read."

Nicol didn't know what to say. The destruction of Rome was one of the most widely reported incidents during ZAFT's invasion of Earth and the military leadership involved was recalled to the PLANTs and court-martialed. Marco Morassim, despite being involved in the destruction, was not the man in charge and thus avoided punishment. In fact, the removal of his superior officers was how he'd been placed in charge of the Italian forces.

As they continued through the building's halls, Filip continued speaking, "Although currently the situation in Italy is less secure and I must ask you to take precautions if you decide to enter into Florence. There are still rebel fractions scattered throughout the area and while they are disorganized, there have been reports of them planning a wider attack soon. But they are not the only problem; however, that can be discussed later."

The two stopped at a door and Filip opened it, revealing a lavishly decorated room. With a large bed, royal red carpet, and wide windows that had a view of the Italian countryside.

"Your room." Filip said, "Let my men know if you require anything. I imagine you must be very tired, so get some rest."

Nicol nodded and crossed the door's threshold. Filip moved to close the door but before he did, Nicol met his eyes. "If it is not too later, please let Commander Morassim know to be careful. The legged ship pulled off atmospheric entry unaided and the Strike should not be underestimated."

Filip's eyes met Nicol's brown, "Yes, I will let him know." He left, closing the door firmly behind him. Nicol sighed and walked to the windows, staring out at the bright sky and sun. It was true, he was exhausted and needed to sleep. Reentering the atmosphere took a lot out of him.

_Athrun, I could use you by my side right now._

_**-Archangel: **_**Sickbay**

Miriallia walked away from Pierre Bezukhov after he started arguing with Nurse Roddenberry about the need for a 'quick check-up.' Roddenberry was grumbling about how Bezukhov had 'ignored her advice' and decided to 'push himself' again. The elderly nurse even glared at Miriallia, like Bezukhov condition was somehow her fault.

The alarms that went off around the ship made a perfect distraction as Bezukhov immediately stood and tried to leave, forcing Nurse Roddenberry to chase after him, demanding he 'stay put.'

Trying to ignore the alarms as the ship went into high alert due to the approaching ZAFT forces, Miriallia decided that she would check on Kira. They would need him for the potential battle ahead and she wanted to make sure he was awake.

Upon returning to the _Archangel_ around 4 or 5 hours ago_,_ Kira was pulled out of his cockpit delirious and half-conscious. The Doctor Klein assured Captain Ramius and others that it was simply due to the intense heat Kira was exposed to in the cockpit.

"I can assure you none of us would have survived it." Klein had said, "But given that he is a Coordinator, my assumption is that he will be fine once he wakes up. Just let him rest."

Doctor Klein was one of the civilian refugees who had boarded the ship during their initial escape from Heliopolis. He was placed in charge of Sickbay after the head medical officer was killed during the initial ZAFT attack to capture the G-Weapons. Doctor Klein was a good man, plain looking, dark brown hair, and with an honest, expressive face. He had proved himself brave during the_ Archangel's_ interment at Artemis by standing up against Gunnery Sergeant Roberta Sokolov when she had come to take Seis down to the hanger.

Unfortunately, Klein was being replaced. One of the survivors from the_ Malenkov_ was an actual military doctor—named Alphonse Flatau. The new doctor had a colder demeanor, a balding head, and a shaggy goatee. While Doctor Klein was not going to be fully relieved of his duties, Flatau would slowly replace him as the primary caregiver to the _Archangel_'s crew. In the meantime, Klein would focus on the civilians until they had a place to drop them off.

Miriallia would miss Klein. She was sure Flatau was perfectly capable, but Klein was from Heliopolis and never cared about Kira being a Coordinator. Flatau feelings however were unknown.

She looked around the sickbay and noted that both doctors were in close conference with each other, Klein giving Flatau directions on what do now that the _Archangel_ was on high alert.

A red light was flashing in the hallway outside sickbay and many people—soldier and civilian alike—were running to their positions.

"Kira? Are you awake?" Miriallia asked, poking her head in between the curtains. The sight that greeted her filled her with dread. Kira, covered in seat, face pale, was slowly trying to rise from the bed. He was gasping, his eyes were narrowed, face grimacing in pain.

"Kira!" Miriallia moved forward, grasping him by the shoulders. His white undershirt was covered in sweat, his eyes rolled towards Miriallia in a manic fashion.

"I have . . . I have to . . ." Kira wheezed. He reached a hand out towards the curtain gap. "Fight . . . I have . . .to . . ."

_He still has such a high fever! _Miriallia thought as she pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Kira! Stop!" Miriallia said, trying to keep her worry out of her voice. She had never seen Kira like this before. It wasn't just the fact that he was unwell, but it was the look in his eyes. Kira's desperation frightened her.

"It never stops . . . it never . . . " Kira muttered, he blinked and his eyes focused on Miriallia. "Mir? You have to help me get to the Gundam."

"Kira you are in no condition to fight." Miriallia glanced behind her. _Where are the Doctors_?

"I have to do it. I have to avenge Risa. . ."

"Kira, no!" Miriallia yelled, shaking Kira by the arms.

"LET ME GO!" Kira yelled and with his right arm he pushed Miriallia away and pulled himself forward with his left.

Miriallia, who was on her knees, lost her balance and fell to the ground. Kira was now sitting up fully and swung his legs off the bed.

Both doctors had finally noticed the commotion and they rushed over. Kira glared at them with his bloodshot eyes, rimmed with dark circles. "Don't try to stop me." He muttered.

"This isn't like you Kira!" Miriallia cried, her eyes filled with tears. "Just stop!"

"This is . . . my decision. Yes . . . she said." Kira gasped, but Miriallia couldn't tell who he was addressing. Slowly, legs shaking and sweating profusely, Kira stood unsteadily, much to Klein and Flatau's protests, and tried to take a step forward, only for him to lose his balance and fall, yanking the curtain around his bed off its railing. Kira landed on his knees, sweat dripping off his face.

"Kira!" Miriallia stood and prepared to rush over, but Nurse Roddenberry got there first—having given up getting Bezukhov to return—she quickly knelt in front of Kira and put a hand to his head. She looked up at Klein and Flatau and shook her head.

"Risa . . . I failed her . . . I . . ." Kira said, still on his hands and knees, covered in sweat.

**Hanger**

Despite the blazing sirens and the deck hands running to their battle stations, Kazaku Archer had nowhere to go. With a groan, he sat down on a metal crate set at the edge of the hanger. He was dressed in his pilot's suit, with orders from the bridge to be on standby due to the approaching ZAFT forces; however, he had nothing to fly. The Skygraspers were being fueled and armed and needed several more hours to be fully operational. It was time they did not have. The ZAFT forces were close.

Kazaku glanced over at his and Sinn's Moebius mobile armors. The machines were far from aerodynamic or maneuverable in the atmosphere, but they could fly—at least until they burned through their fuel. Launching in them would be a terrible idea, but . . .

_Desperate times call for desperate measures. _

Any further thoughts were interrupted by Adam Harris, his arm in a fresh cast, sitting next to him. Doctor Klein had been aghast after the battle when Kazaku had brought Adam back to sickbay. Apparently, Adam was supposed to wait several more days before having his cast off. Instead, unwilling to wait around during the last battle, Adam had removed the cast without permission. While the Doctor had determined that Adam flying again had not made his injury worse, he made it clear that Adam was 'damn lucky,' and, now that they were 'down the gravity well' needed to take 'better care of himself.'

Looking around at the red flashing lights with a bored expression, Adam held out a canteen to Kazaku.

Kazaku cocked an eyebrow, "That isn't . . ."

Adam made a face, "No, it's not wine Kaz! Damn man, what do you take me for?"

"Sorry, it is just with Risa . . . " Kazaku's voice trailed off and Adam's face grew dark, his arm that proffered the canteen drooped. Kazaku quickly snatched the offered canteen. "Sorry." He muttered again and took a sip—to test to make sure it really was water—before passing it back to Adam.

Kazaku grieved for Risa. He had loved her in the same way he loved the rest of the Zero Squadron: Unquestioningly and unconditionally. Even when Zero Squadron gained pilots Kazaku had never gotten close to—or stand to be around—they were all part the same team. The pilots fought and bled together. They were a family forged on the battlefield and as their numbers dwindled, Kazaku felt every loss. More so now because Zero Squadron had only four members left: Himself, Adam, Sinn, and Shoko. And Shoko had been around the longest, she had lost countless comrades.

Kazaku found himself wondering, as he always did after losing a squadron member, how Shoko could accept it without remark. _How can she stand this feeling? How is she able to just carry on like nothing happened? _

It made Kazaku envious and also—if he was being honest—a little angry. It always fell to him to help the other Squadron members, make sure they were not self-destructive and to help them recover from the loss. It was why he had visited Risa so often in her cell, why he had gotten drunk with Adam only a few days ago with the smuggled wine.

"Tell me something Adam, what do you think of Coordinators?" Kazaku asked, surprising even himself at the question.

Adam looked back at Kazaku as he downed some of his canteen's water. "I don't really."

"Not even a little?"

Adam put the canteen down next to him and gave Kazaku a frank look, "You cannot judge a person by how they were born. Anyone who does that is an idiot. I take people one at a time."

Kazaku considered that. It was unsurprising that the blunt, direct, and often crass Adam would see the world in such simple terms. "See to me," Kazaku continued, "There was never any difference between Natural and Coordinator."

"Now that's surprising." Adam stated, "What about your family? Weren't they killed by ZAFT?" He offered the canteen back to Kazaku, who accepted it. "I thought you would hate them."

"Sure, I hate ZAFT for what they did, but not Coordinators as a whole. Granted, I haven't known many Coordinators, but those I knew well . . ." Kazaku's eyes became distant, thinking again of Risa. "When you look at them, you'd see that they were people. My mom used to say, 'what a piece of work is mankind; how infinite in faculties, in form and action, how like an angel.'" Kazaku held up canteen, in a small salute to his mother. "She'd say that everyone has a 'divine spark,' and 'that's all there is to it.'"

Adam snorted, "No disrespect to your mother Kaz, but if humanity are angels then heaven is fucked."

Kazaku was taken aback as Adam went on, "You're a good guy Kaz, but personally, I don't think there is a 'divine spark.' There are many people who have no value, who are just pieces of shit. Believe me, when you've seen Naturals hang entire families of Coordinators for no reason at all? Even lynching the kids?"

Adam smile was bitter and grim, "Where have you seen this 'divine spark' Kaz? No two things on Earth are equal or have the same chance, Natural or Coordinator." Adam drained the rest of his canteen. To Kazaku it looked like Adam wished it was wine. "There's many people worse than me Kaz and many better, but race doesn't matter for shit."

Adam regarded Kazaku with his black eyes filled for once with an emotion that wasn't dark humor, but deep passion. "What matters is justice. It's why I'm here. I'll be treated as I deserve and what I'm fighting for is the right to prove I'm a better man than many." Adam drained the rest of the canteen, "What are you fighting for Kaz?"

Kazaku looked at the hanger, where the Skygrapsers were still bring prepped and at the black mobile armor that was his sister's. "I don't know, but I think today I will settle for giving ZAFT a little payback for Risa."

Now Adam's smile was genuine, "Hell ya, I'll drink to that."

**Bridge**

The _Archangel _was moving away from the ZAFT forces at top speed, but all they were doing was delaying the inevitable. Eventually ZAFT would catch them.

_Unless we find a way to lose them in the mountains._ Murrue thought. The Apennine Mountains lined Italy from north to south. If they could get to them and fly close, they may be able to lose their ZAFT pursuers.

"Captain!" Cagalli called up from the CIC, "I'm getting a message from the 8th Fleet! Decrypting it now!"

"Yes?" Murrue whirled to face her. The fact that the 8th Fleet would send a message at all was surprising and risky. ZAFT would probably find it unintelligible if they intercepted it, unless they had cracked OMNI's code. _In which case, we have a much bigger problem on our hands._

Perhaps the 8th Fleet was right above them in orbit. It was strange to think that if they weren't forced to descend, they could have already joined up with Admiral Halberton.

"Admiral Halberton's fleet?" Bezukhov asked, leaning forward with interest. Captain Bezukhov had come back to the bridge, saying that the doctors had given him permission as long as he didn't 'exert himself.' Advice that Murrue found unlikely that he would obey.

"Defense Four M-4 Alpha Gain," Cagalli muttered, her hands running across the controls. She pressed a button and a small piece of paper was printed. Cagalli removed it and turned to handed it to Ensign Badgiruel—who had stood up to take the message to Murrue—when Bezukhov intercepted It, rudely yanking it away from Badgiruel's hands

He stared at the decrypted message for a long moment; his brow furrowed. "What the hell is this . . ." He hissed.

Murrue had come down from her chair and with a frown, took it from Bezukhov's hand. The Eurasian soldier didn't say a word. He had one hand pressed to his forehead, the other that once held the message clenched into a fist.

"The _Archangel_ is to head south, away from ZAFT's forward lines, curve west through Africa, and head to Spain." Murrue read, she felt her throat tighten. "Is that all?"

Cagalli nodded and Murrue handed the note to Natarle to read.

"GAHHHH!" Bezukohv roared suddenly, grabbing his face in his heads.

_Yep, already exerting himself._ Murrue thought dryly as Bezukhov ranted.

"That's it?! That's all from the Admiral? No support? No help?! What are they thinking?! And with the loss of Victoria yesterday, my god the Earth Alliance is done for!" He cried before slouching down in his chair. Muttering and swearing.

Murrue and Natarle shared a look. Cagalli just shook her head at Bezukhov and turned back to her work. Bezukhov's defeatist attitude aside, Murrue had to admit that the loss of Victoria had been a huge blow.

The African base at Victoria had a Mass Driver used to move the vast amounts of supplies and soldiers between Earth and space quickly and efficiently, but with its loss, the Alliance only had the Panama Mass Driver left. If the Alliance lost that base, they would be trapped on Earth, no longer able to supply their forces in orbit.

"Why weren't we ordered to head directly into Europe from our position, Captain?" Natarle asked as Murrue moved back to her seat.

"Probably because of the significant amount of ZAFT manpower stationed to the north and west; however, with their recent move on Victoria, ZAFT probably doesn't have as many forces in Northern Africa."

Natarle nodded slowly, "So if we can just make our way to Morocco, we should be able to find gaps and enter Alliance territory?"

"Unfortunately, Ensign," Murrue said, sitting down, "The ZAFT Gibraltar base is close to that area, but hopefully their main forces will be looking north to Spain and we can get across the Mediterranean easily."

"So the long way round is the safest?" Tonomura commented from his post

"I assume that is the Admiral's thinking." Murrue said, noting that the door to the bridge had just opened and in stepped the broad, stocky build of Ian Buchanan, the Heliopolis Defense Force pilot.

He eyed Bezukhov, who was still swearing and muttering, "What's with him?"

"I have no idea." Murrue replied, "Ensign Buchanan, what can I do for you?"

It was always strange to address these Orb pilot's like they were under her command. While they had agreed to follow her orders for the moment, there was also no real consequences for them if they didn't obey. Right now, they were joined for necessity's sake.

_Which is probably exactly what Ian intended when he volunteered to be a test pilot._ Murrue reasoned. Despite his friendly, open face, Murrue decided that Ian could be quite devious. _Unless he just truly wanted to help. _

"Captain," Ian leaned against the wall close to Murrue, "If it is just some light attack helicopters we're up against, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"You think so? Can you drive them off?" She asked, "From what I heard, we only have two ZuOOTs and one GINN operational. None of the Skygraspers are ready."

"True," Ian agreed, "But if we split up the ZuOOTs and my brother's GINN, using the rocky terrain as cover, I think we'd have an edge."

"But your machine's OS is hardly operational."

"The ZuOOTs don't require a complicated OS anyway in tank mode and I've forced Kuzzey to do enough sims that he should be fine on the ground." Ian scratched his scruffy brown beard, "Connor can stay close to the ship and besides, as long as the Strike launches, I can't say we'll have any problems even without the Skygraspers."

Murrue looked at Natarle, "How is the Strike?" One could always count on Natarle to keep tabs on the machine's status.

"It was damaged in the last battle, but nothing serious. I told Murdoch to prioritize its repairs above everything else as soon as we landed on Earth."

"And the pilot?" Murrue asked.

"The doctors said Kira just needed some rest after reentry." Natarle said, watching the scans of the area as the ZAFT forces progressively drew closer. "He is a Coordinator, so I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

Onbaord the VoLPHAU carrier, Marco Morassim finished sealing his pilot's suit and climbed into his DINN. He examined a map of the area. Yes, the legged ship was definitely headed into the mountains, likely trying to lose them in the valleys and peaks_. It will be a shame to bath that beautiful area in fire._ Marco thought. But then again, it was hardly the first time he had ravaged Italy's beauty.

Marco found the Apennine Mountains—and Italy as a whole for that matter—beautiful to behold. Not much made Marco happy, but Italy's landscapes had a way of soothing his soul, of reminding him of history. When he looked around at Italy, Marco tried to imagine how the Romans felt from centuries past, commanding the land, uniting the known world under a single banner.

If Marco was being honest with himself, Italy's charm wasn't just because of the imagery or history, but also because of _that girl . . ._ the one in Florence . . .

Marco reopened communications with the four squadrons of Agiles. "Status report Cyn."

Cyn's voice crackled back over the radio, "Karal is moving to cut them off, but this might get tricky, sir. The terrain is separating our squadrons."

"Which is why I'm launching now."

Cyn's response was slow in coming, it was obvious to Marco that he was picking his words carefully.

"Surely, there's no need for you to come out here just yet, sir."

"I already lost my temper today with Hans, Cyn. Do not push your luck."

Cyn who had clearly hoped that Marco wouldn't react so harshly, sighed, "Yes sir."

"Excellent. We are here to steal Le Creuset's prey. I want to see if this ship is as strong as he made it out to be."

The back of the VoLPHAU opened.

"Marco Morrissim, DINN launchng!" The purple and black mobile suit fell from the VoLPHAU aircraft.

Like all mobile suits, the AMF-101 DINN was humanoid in shape, but had long silver wings and an aeroshell helmet that covered its head during flight. Armed with MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun and an MMI-M100 190mm anti-aircraft shotgun, the airborne mobile suit may have had lighter armor, but its maneuverability made it a formidable foe.

The DINN's wings opened and Marco soared into the air.

**-**_**Archangel: **_**Bridge**

"Watch, watch out! Pull up, up!" Bezukhov yelled at Neumann as the _Archangel_ skirted low across rocky hills in the Apennine Mountains' foothills.

"T-there's a mountain, right there! We are going to hit it!"

Murrue rolled her eyes as Neumann, thankfully, ignored the sputtering Captain and continued on course. Bezukhov had served all of his time during the war in space and thus he was unused to the geography on Earth. Granted Murrue was no expert either, but at least she was keeping a level head.

A small crash shook the _Archangel_ as the ship scrapped across the peak of the mountain Bezukhov had pointed out.

"We are taking the weathering from rocks into account against hull strength." Natarle said as Bezukhov grinded his teeth at Neumann's inaction. "We're quite all right, sir."

Murrue sat back in her captain's chair, "The Advance Fleet may have given us supplies, but for our journey to Spain we need to conserve as much ammo as possible. If we use a mix of jamming and this terrain, we may be able to lose ZAFT."

"B-but, we'll never get through this weaving ravine with an amateur at the helm!"

"Excuse me?" Neumann snapped, glaring daggers back at Bezukhov, but the Captain was staring at Murrue.

"If you wreck this ship, it's all over and all the lives lost up till now were for NOTHING!" Bezukhov glanced back at the screen and saw a long rocky pillar standing straight up in the _Archangel'_s path. He let out a yelp of fear as the _Archangel's_ wing slammed into the rock, cutting it in two. The ship shook but the _Archangel _continued forward, no worse for wear.

But Bezukhov was having none of it, "That's it! I've had enough!" He stood, his still untucked and unbuttoned shirt waving in front of him as he stalked up to the Murrue. "I can't take this anymore!"

Murrue eyed him, "What's the problem, Captain Bezukhov?"

"You are going to give me that seat, right now!" Bezukhov pointed at himself, "I'm taking command!"

Murrue blinked slowly at him and did not rise. "Sir, sit down please."

"ARE YOU IGNROING THE ORDERS OF A SUPERIOR OFFICER?!"

"Commandant Garcia and Captain Tallee gave ME command of this SHIP until we reach Alaska!" Murrue snapped, not quite yelling at the same volume as Bezukhov, but putting as much command as she could muster into her voice. "I refuse to give you this seat!"

Her anger and exasperation cowed Bezukhov. He stared at her like he'd never seen her before. Slack jawed, his blond tuffs of hair drooping more so then ever. Murrue sucked in a breath, calming herself. "The refugees and the Strike are in my hands."

Bezukhov glanced away and slowly put a hand to his injured side. "But-"

"Did either Garcia or Tallee order you to install yourself as Captain of the _Archangel_?" Murrue interrupted.

Bezukhov didn't respond, he slowly turned away from Murrue and headed back to his seat. Cagalli let out a low whistle and Murrue realized that everyone on the bridge was looking at them. She felt embarrassed at the outburst, but putting Bezukhov in his place was necessary. If she was too timid, he would walk all over her.

"Ma'am! Two enemy Agile squadrons incoming from above!" Pal crew yelled as the helicopters appeared around one of the taller mountains.

"They have a visual on us Captain." Natarle said.

"See?!" Bezukhov said bitterly from his seat, "All for nothing!"

Murrue shot him a glare and picked up her phone, "Sickbay! What is Kira's status?" She frowned as Dr. Klein's pale face appeared. "Captain, Kira Yamato is in no condition to fight."

The bridge crew became silent as Klein laid out the problem. Kira was overworked, stressed, the physical exhaustion of falling to Earth had made the boy hallucinate. "That and I think the loss of that other Coordinator hit him hard. He needs more rest, a lot of it."

Suddenly there was a loud noise behind Klein and cries and yells of Kira could be hard. "I have to go! I have to fight!"

Klein glanced behind him and shook his head. "He is not in his right mind Captain. Dr. Flatau agrees with me, we need to sedate him."

Bezukhov let out a laugh of derision, "Well 'Captain' Ramius, looks like you really screwed up!"

She ignored the comment, "Do whatever you need to do. Just make sure Kira is alright."

Klein looked sheepish, "Actually if one of Kira's friends was on the bridge, we could use their help down here as we prepare the medication. Miss Haw is here, but I think Kira could use another familiar face."

Without hesitation, Cagalli stood quickly and saluted, "I'll go."

Murrue nodded her assent and Cagalli took off running. "Keep me posted Doctor." Murrue hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and ignoring another rude comment from a Bezukhov.

She had messed up. Murrue was so focused on the Strike's repairs that she put the fact that Kira was in sickbay at the back of her mind. She had assumed he would soon recover and be ready to defend the ship again. _It is because he's a Coordinator and such a capable fighter. I need to remember that he is only 16 years old. He is a child._

-**Florence, Italy, ZAFT Forward Command Base: Mobile Suit Hanger**

Nicol Amalfi couldn't sleep.

Every time he tried, worries kept invading his thoughts. Concerns over Yzak, Dearka, and above all, Athrun. Despite his best efforts, Nicol could not reach Athrun's Aegis as they fell through the atmosphere. While it sounded like Athrun landed in Africa intact, until Nicol saw his fellow pilot again face-to-face, he couldn't help but worry.

Nicol's thoughts strayed back to their descent to Earth. He'd tried to say some really embarrassing things to Athrun, thinking they wouldn't make it, that they would soon die. Hopefully Athrun hadn't heard it. _The last thing I want to do is burden Athrun with stuff like that, I know it would just make him uncomfortable._

Nicol yawned and stretched, reasoning with himself that once it was the evening, he'd actually try to sleep. Instead, he would try to be productive and go to the hanger.

Walking out into the wider building that stored the ZAFT mobile suits, Nicol headed to his Blitz and, after introducing himself to the mechanics, he set about helping them familiarize themselves with the G-Weapon.

Nicol was kneeling, working on one of the Blitz's feet when a dark form loomed over him. Nicol stared up into the eyes of Filip Karlin who was leaning over him, his face only a couple feet away from Nicol's.

"I couldn't believe it when your guard told me you'd left your room. I believe I told you to get some rest."

Nicol scooted away from Filip and stood, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep." Nicol looked up at the Blitz's face, "And I wanted to do some good—what are you doing?!"

At Nicol's words Filip had strode forward and put a hand on Nicol's forehead. "You don't have a fever, are you unwell?"

Nicol blushed and took a step back away from the older man's reach. "No, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind." Filip's tanned brown face, as serious as ever, looked skeptical but he clasped his hands behind his back. Nicol noted his crisp military posture.

Filip was an older man, tanned skin, dark eyebrows, and sculpted face that was perfectly controlled. He seemed to be almost twice Nicol's age. His forceful nature and stern demeanor made Nicol feel like he was around his teachers from the academy.

"You are to report to me if you feel unwell." Filip ordered, turning and walking away. His dark uniform and bald head disappearing into the shadows of the hanger.

Nicol swallowed; he really didn't know how to feel about Filip at all.

_**-Archangel: **_**Sickbay**

"Miriallia?"

Kira's voice caught her attention and Miriallia looked down at Kira who was staring up at her with eyes that clearly recognized her.

"Kira!" Mir sat on the edge of Kira's bed. After several minutes, she, Nurse Roddenberry, and the two doctors had managed to get Kira back into bed. Although he had refused to lay down and was sitting up his back to the wall, legs extended. It was like he was preparing to stand and run out of the room.

Miriallia would have been concerned except for the fact that Kira was obvious too weak to try something like that. He was covered in sweat, his face pale.

"Please Kira, you need to calm down."

Kira shook his head; the sirens were still sounding. Miriallia wished they would stop; it might get Kira to relax.

"I couldn't save her, Miriallia. I tried, but I couldn't. Her mobile suit was already . . . " Tears welled up in Kira's eyes and leaned forward, body wrecked with grief.

"Kira . . . " Miriallia reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Kira was filled with so much pain that it made her want to cry too.

"It happened so fast!" Kira suddenly stared up into Miriallia's face. "Risa was gone and I was falling. I was so scared. I couldn't slow down and I was alone."

"Kira, you are not alone. Everyone was worried sick about you, all of us."

"Risa wasn't . . . she wasn't supposed to die." Kira eyes were becoming hazy again, distant and haunted. He shook his head, sweat beading down his face. "Miriallia, I can't let that happen again. So please, help me get to the Gundam. Help me protect everyone!"

"LIKE HELL!" Cagalli Yula stood in the doorway of the infirmary, her chest heaving, out of breath from her run down from the bridge.

"Cagalli?" Miriallia and Kira said in unison as the blond girl stalked over to the bed and loomed over them both.

"Why are you always acting like such an IDIOT?!" She snarled. "Doctors!" She eyed the two men who jumped at her ferocity. "Get the medication ready." Cagalli ordered. Nurse Roddenberry, the cranky old nurse, watched the proceedings with a bemused expression.

"Cagalli," Kira leaned forward and tried to rise. Miriallia hesitated as he tried to get up. He was so determined to fight, should she really stop him?

"Help me get to the Strike, Cagalli. I can do it. I can end this war. I have the ability-"

"Ability?" Cagalli grabbed Kira by his shirt's collar and pushed him back against the wall. Her right knee on his bed between Kira's legs. "What ability? Me, a Natural is keeping you on a bed and you want to tell me you have the ability to pilot right now?"

Kira grabbed Cagalli's wrist, "I have to!"

"You have to what? Where is this coming from Kira?!" Cagalli pushed him against the wall again, harder this time. Kira's head hit the back of the wall.

"You're hurting me." Kira muttered.

"And what's this about 'ending the war?'" Cagalli roared, "How childish and arrogant can one person be?"

Miriallia noted that there were tears in Cagalli's eyes. "This war is terrible Kira. But thinking you can end it all by yourself is pure idiocy!"

Kira opened his mouth to speak but Cagalli cut him off. "Focus on what you can do! And right now, that is sleep! Moron!" Cagalli swung him down to the bed and looked over at the two doctors, and Klein rushed forward and quickly stuck Kira's arm with a syringe. Kira was so shocked and weak that he didn't react before it was too late.

"Piloting is . . . all I can do . . . " Kira muttered, slowly drifting off.

Cagalli shook her head, "I've told you this before Kira, you're not suited to pilot that thing." And with that, Kira was asleep.

"T-thank you Miss Cagalli." Klein said and the Eurasian doctor, Flatau, gave her a thumbs up. "And you too, Miss Haw." Klein quickly added.

"Cagalli, are you sure?" Miriallia asked, "I know he is unwell, but-"

Cagalli shook her head, "We don't have time for this. C'mon Mir, you're needed on the bridge. In case you didn't notice, another battle is starting." Cagalli said goodbye to Klein and Flatau. As they left, Nurse Roddenberry looked Cagalli up and down, crossed her arms, and gave Cagalli a nod of grudging approval.

* * *

Cyn, aboard his Agile helicopter with two squadrons behind him, closed on the legged ship. "Enemy in sight." He messaged Marco, who was circling around the legged ship while staying outside of the ship's sensor range. The four squadrons—with Cyn and Karal at the head—would flank the enemy on both sides as Marco struck the white vessel from the front. ZAFTs objective was to destroy the ship's weapons and engines, hopefully forcing the ship to crash-land.

"It's in a ravine, heading south-west at a low altitude." Cyn finished.

"Excellent work Cyn, proceed with the plan." Marco said.

Cyn nodded, knowing that on the other side of the legged ship, his twin Karal would be setting up to attack as well. "All units, enter attack formation!"

The Agile Helicopters dived towards the legged ship.

_**-Archangel: **_**Hanger**

Instead the cockpits of their mobile suits, Connor, Ian, and Kuzzey all braced themselves for the order to launch. Following the decent to Earth, Connor's GINN and Kuzzey and Ian's ZuOOTs were able to get reloaded and recharged. In Ian's case, he was using the third ZuOOT after the damage his suit took against Kise Grain in the last battle. "Enemies are closing fast! Two squadrons at 10 o'clock and two more from 4 o'clock!" Tolle's voice declared.

"Tolle?" Kuzzey asked, "Where's Miriallia? Or C-Cagalli?" He stumbled over Cagalli's name.

Ian and Connor both made eye contact on their cameras, both had agreed not to say anything to save the younger man's feelings, but it was obvious that Kuzzey had a crush on Cagalli.

"I don't know, I just got up here and neither are around. Ensign Badgiruel told me to hold down the MS operator post until they came back." Tolle pursed his lips, "But I wish I was able to launch with you guys."

Connor laughed, "After how Murdoch chewed you out, I think it is a good idea to stay away from cockpits for a while." Upon returning to the _Archangel,_ Tolle had been yelled at by Murdoch for the damage he did to the proto-GINN. Fortunately for Tolle the mechanics had the spare parts for the repairs, although that was only due to the fact that they were down Risa's proto-GINN and only had to worry about sustaining two GINNs.

Connor, Ian, and Kuzzey had not known Risa well. Connor and Ian had mostly interacted with her during their short-term imprisonment at Artemis, but outside her negative attitude and fatalistic tendencies, Risa was also playful and had a biting wit. Outside of the three test pilots though, the surviving members of Zero Squadron were taking the loss hard.

"Maybe . . ." Tolle muttered, but then he turned around at the sound of Natarle's voice. "Right," Tolle turned back to them, "You have orders to launch! Land underneath the ship. We will be covering you. Your job is to destroy any attack helicopters that move to our blind spots."

"That's a tall order." Connor commented as their captured ZAFT mobile suits were moved to the catapult deck. "We could barely move these things in zero gravity, walking them on Earth is going to be a nightmare."

"Speak for yourself, Kuzzey and I are just driving these things. I think we will be fine." Ian added. "Bridge, what is the plan with the Strike? Is Kira going to meet them head on?"

All three machines still had the Natural OS installed, meaning that they would be sluggish and unresponsive and thus they needed fire support. However, as the Skygraspers were not being fully prepped, it was the Strike that would be their saving grace.

Tolle had suddenly gone silent.

"W-what is it?" Kuzzey asked, his voice was shaking, "What's wrong?"

"Kira is unwell. He . . . uhhh, he's still in sickbay. They had to knock him out." Tolle said, his voice full of worry. "You guys are on your own."

Ian let out an audible, "Shit."

Connor banged his helmeted head on his cockpit controls.

And Kuzzey voice became a degree higher. "W-w-w-w-what?! Tolle, they can't do this to us! We can't do this without Kira! We are all going to die out there!"

"Ian," Connor growled, "I am going to murder you."

"What did I do?"

"Every time you say 'it is going to be fine,' it is NEVER fine!"

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"Screw it!" Connor declared, his voice filled with disgust, "I guess we have to do this without him."

Suddenly Captain Ramius's voice cut in, "I'm talking to Chief Murdoch and we will be launching support ASAP. But for now, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to protect this ship by yourselves. I know you aren't prepared for this, but we don't have a choice. The _Archangel_ will do its best to keep you covered."

"Keep to the rocky terrain and use it as cover." Natarle's voice added, "These aren't mobile suits you're up against, they are light attack helicopters with weak armor." Her voice became frosty, "And keep your fatalistic attitude to yourselves. Connor and Kuzzey, you are members of the Earth Alliance military, act like it and follow your orders."

The catapult doors opened and Ian and Connor, the first on each catapult launcher, got a view of a beautiful mountainside.

"Port and Starboard catapult open! Move to the end of the ramp and head out!" Tolle ordered.

"Roger that." Ian confidently rolled his ZuOOT to the edge and drove off the catapult, using the mobile suit's boosters underneath the ZuOOT's treads to slow his fall and land on the ground. If Ian was shaken by the knowledge that Kira wasn't going into battle, outside of his first outburst, he kept it to himself.

Kuzzey followed Ian and, despite his nerves, performed a landing much like Ian's, setting the ZuOOT down on the rocky ground before driving to keep up with the moving _Archangel._

Connor, annoyed at his brother and upset at the situation, walked his proto-GINN to the edge of the deck and looked down at the ground. The world always seemed to conspire to screw him over.

"You can really feel the heights here on Earth." Connor muttered and, gritting his teeth, he jumped from the _Archangel._ His proto-GINN fell unceremoniously down to Earth, arms flailing as he fell. "Falling, falling, failing!" Connor yelled, trying to fire his backpack's thrusters to slow his fall. The engine activated and worked just enough to prevent damage as his GINN as the machine landed flat on its back, sliding down the side of a rocky cliff for several hundred meters before stopping.

"S-safe." Connor gasped. It was then that he spotted the two squadrons of the Agile helicopters swooping down all around them. "Or . . . maybe not . . . "

* * *

"Mobile Suits have touched down, two right below the legged ship and one that slid down a little further ahead!" One of Cyn's pilots reported as the two squadrons of Agile helicopters surrounded the white ship. "Legged ship is slowing, looks like they want to keep their mobile suits under them."

"Is the Strike deployed?" Cyn asked as his two squadrons closed on the enemy.

"Negative, sir! It isn't out yet."

_Holding it in reserve? Or was it perhaps damaged during the fighting over Earth?_

According to reports, the legged ship's retreat from the Le Creuset team was a frenzy. It wouldn't be surprising for the G-Weapon to need repairs.

"No matter." Cyn said, pushing the thought out of his mind. "Begin the attack!"

The Agile helicopters fired a swarm of missiles at the legged ship, which promptly opened fire with its CIWS to cut down the missiles. Through the explosions, Cyn dropped low, opening fire at the proto-GINN with his machine cannon, raking fire around the captured ZAFT machine and making it stumble.

The legged ship returned fire with a missile barrage of its own, felling two Agiles as the remaining helicopters either shot down or dodge the ship's missiles—which struck the surrounding mountains and hills. Cascades of rock and dirt flew into the air as the battle was joined.

* * *

"Dammit!" Kuzzey screamed, firing his ZuOOT's four Vulcan guns at one of the Agiles, but they were too far away and dodged the attack easily. Swearing again, Kuzzey fired the ZuOOTs barrel cannons, which also missed. Smoke billowed around Kuzzey and Ian's ZuOOTs as the Agiles swarmed around the _Archangel_.

"Kuzzey! Don't fire your main guns! We'll lose visibility!" Ian roared, seeing an Agile swoop low, heading towards them. _Your mine!_

Ian fired his Vulcans, shredding the ZAFT helicopter.

But at that moment, Karal's additional two squadrons of Agiles arrived. They fired a swarm of missiles that, mixed with another barrage from Cyn's squadrons, broke through the _Archangel's_ defenses. Several struck the ship's hull, one exploding on the tower that led up to the bridge.

**Hanger**

"There's nothing else we can launch right now?" Murrue asked, her face staring out at Shoko and Murdoch. The pilot and mechanic were both on the catwalk overlooking the hanger, nearby a receiver phone and screen.

"Captain, the Skygrapers are still being armed and fueled. We lost time fixing the Strike for the kid. I hate to say it, but I think we are tapped out."

"Lieutenant Emena?" Murrue looked at Shoko, who had spoken little during the conversation. "Can you think of anything?"

There was a brief second of hesitation, before Shoko slowly shook her head. "No, Captain. Nothing."

"Sorry Lieutenant, but that's a lie." Kazaku Archer strode up to them. He was wearing his bright orange pilot's suit and his helmet was tucked under his arm. "There is another move we can make." He examined Shoko, "You just don't want to suggest it."

Shoko stared back at Kazaku, her eyes had become slits. She didn't say anything and Kazaku withstood the glare, smiling disarmingly and looking at Murdoch and Murrue. "The answer is simple, launch me and Sinn in our Moebius units."

The silence that greeted this proclamation stretched on for several seconds, broken only by the ship rocking from near hits and then Chief Murdoch speaking up, "Are you insane?!" He exclaimed.

"Ensign, Moebius mobile armors are not built for atmospheric combat." Murrue cautioned.

"You're right, they aren't built for it." Kazaku admitted, "But that doesn't mean they can't." Kazaku took a few more steps forward, solely addressing Murrue. "They can fly in the atmosphere just not for very long because they'll burn through their fuel quickly to stay airborne. However, as you all know, our mobile suit team needs support out there. Please Captain Ramius!"

Murrue considered Kazaku, her eyes flicked behind him to Shoko, whose face dark and stormy. "I think you should launch."

"Thank you Captain!" Kazaku began but he was interrupted by Murrue. "But I recognize the danger. Lieutenant Emena, this is your pilot and you know those mobile armors' capabilities better than I. This is your call to make." Murrue looked like she wanted to say more but stopped herself. "I'll respect your decision." The Murrue on the screen put down her phone and the screen flashed off.

Murdoch looked uncomfortably between Kazaku and Shoko, clearly not wanting to get caught in the middle but knowing that he needed to be present if Shoko decided to let them launch. They technically had three functioning mobile armors that belonged to Kazaku, Sinn, and the Eurasian pilot, Arendo. While they still probably had fuel and ammunition from the last battle, that did not mean they could launch without a quick check-up beforehand.

"I think we both know I'm right about this, Lieutenant." Kazaku cautioned, clearly determined but worried about his commander's reaction.

"You are downplaying the danger Ensign Archer." Shoko shot back, "It isn't just fuel; Moebius mobile armors can hardly maneuver in the atmosphere." Shoko's posh accent was sharp, pointed. "You'll be sitting ducks out there."

"Yes, it is dangerous." Kazaku agreed, "But since when has Zero Squadron ever been concerned with danger? We go up against mobile suits all the time, do crazy missions."

"And lose people." Shoko added quietly as the ship shook again.

Kazaku winced, "And lose people." He admitted, "But Lieutenant, this hesitation is out of character for you. Our last three engagements have put us against Rau Le Creuset and his team. Our last sortie had us go up against one of the G-Weapons! And you are balking now against flying in the atmosphere? Against attack helicopters?"

"It is still risky."

"Oh course it is!" Kazaku held his arms wide, "But that is our job Lieutenant. We risk ourselves for the good of the ship. Right now," Kazaku took a breath, like he was about to dive underwater, "You are being selfish."

Shoko gritted her teeth, "How dare you!"

"I'm your second in command Lieutenant! It is part of my job to call you out! So let's not play this game of outrage and be honest for one second." Kazaku frowned and crossed his arms, "You are worried about losing another member of Zero Squadron. I understand that fear, but that doesn't change what we have to do."

Shoko couldn't meet Kazaku's eyes, she looked down, "I can't launch, neither can Adam. My Moebius was damaged . . ."

She was giving in, Kazaku could tell. He smiled as warmly as he could and put a hand on Shoko's shoulder. "I know, but Sinn and I are more than capable of doing this ourselves. And maybe with that Arendo guy has some hidden abilities too, if he is able to join us."

Shoko met Kazaku's gaze again, her blue eyes were no longer narrowed, they were bright with fear and sadness. This time she wasn't hiding her feelings with a mask of logic and reason.

She nodded and Kazaku flashed a smile and looked over to Murdoch. "Prep us for launch Chief!" Murdoch, who was looking very uncomfortable, nodded and ran away.

"Make sure you two watch each other's backs." Shoko ordered as she turned away, "And protect this ship Ensign Archer."

Kazaku saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"You cannot be serious!" Balsam Arendo the "Eagle of Artemis" cried, standing in the middle of the hanger as the mechanics ran to get the Moebius mobile armors ready. "It is pure stupidity to launch in mobile armors! They aren't aircraft! Who thought this was a good idea?!"

His heart thudded in his chest uncomfortably, his throat felt tight, like someone had their hands around it and were slowly squeezing. He also felt sickly. He didn't want to launch in his Moebius unit! He didn't want to die.

"Oh shit, oh shit." Arendo started breathing in and out, faster and faster. "Oh shit!"

A hand fell on his hand, it was Chief Murdoch, "You actually aren't launching. Turns out my guys already removed your fuel, sorry about that." He paused and looked Arendo up and down, "Eh, you feeling alright?"

Arendo had almost fallen to the ground, his knees felt so weak. "Yes!" he almost screamed, "Fine!"

"Okay?" Murdoch turned around, "Yuu, help me with the missy's black Moebius! Let's make sure she's ready!"

Arendo put a hand to his chest. He wasn't launching. He was safe. He was not going to die.

_A coward . . . _

Now Arendo fell to the hanger floor. _My god, am I really a coward?_

* * *

Wendy Dougless, pilot of the Astray Gold Frame, strode up to her mobile suit as she finished tying her hair in a tight knot. She had a special way of putting her hair back when she was going out into combat. Some of it was practical, to fit her blonde hair into the helmet, the rest of it was a tradition. It helped her get into 'battle mode.'

Wendy settled into the cockpit, powering up the Gold Frame.

Grey Sazabi appeared on the catwalk, walking up to her open cockpit. "I really don't think this is a good idea Wendy."

"You've said." Wendy curtly responded, "The Strike isn't launchin' and the Gold Frame is finally ready to go." She looked at Grey, jutting her chin out. Daring him to argue with her again.

"Wendy . . . ."

"You've said Grey! Yep, its a battle on Earth, we're outnumbered, the Strike isn't comin', and our OS is crap. I heard ya."

"Fine! You got me!" Grey rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips, "I don't like the thought of you going out there without me watching your back. My Red Frame is still getting repaired." Grey paused for a moment and then seemed to come to a conclusion about something, he puffed out his chest, "We are a team Wendy and I . . . " Grey's face suddenly was red, "The truth is Wendy . . . I . . ."

"Yes?" Wendy asked, trying to get him to spit out whatever he wanted to say.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Seis Fatale declared the words as if she was answering Wendy's question, "Your mobile suit scientist is here!" She announced, smiling widely, her hands deep in her lap coat's pockets.

Grey's closed his eyes and he put a hand to his head, looking miserable.

"What do you want Seis?" Wendy asked hesitantly. During the first few days on the _Archangel_, the bizarre woman constantly harassed the two Orb pilots. Trying to get them to allow her to do work on the Astray mobile suits. She apparently found their 'not quite G-Weapons' a 'fascinating' scientific project.

"I can solve one of your problems!" Seis said, her eyes alight with excitement. She was so excited in fact that the hands in her pockets start to move, swinging her lap coat back and forth. "I JUST finished this!" She pulled out of her pocket a small data drive. "The first version of the OS Naturals can use that isn't total trash!" She smiled so brightly and started nodding so enthusiastically that it almost made Wendy want to smile and nod back.

As a result, it took Wendy a second to realize what Seis had said and once she understood, Wendy was smiling back, incredulous, almost laughing. "You serious?"

Grey's mouth was open, staring at the data drive like it was some holy relic. "That's . . .goddess!"

"Now, now, now, it is a little rough around the edges. But . . ." Seis winked, "It should work. Unfortunately, all my test pilots are already outside, probably blowing things up and so forth, so . . ."

Seis face was inches away from Wendy's, she smelled of roses and coffee. Wendy was taken aback by how red her lips and hair were. "How would you, Miss Wendy Douglas, like to be my guinea pig?"

**-Apennine Mountains**

Another Agile was shot down, bursting into flames after getting too close to the legged ship.

"Target their CIWS!" Karal ordered as the fourth Agile under his command was downed. "Create enough blind spots and our missiles will get through!" Explosions detonated all around the legged ship as the ship took and returned fire.

Karal noted that one of Cyn's squadrons had moved behind the legged ship, targeting the vessel's engines.

Karal swore as a spray of rounds came up from below the legged ship, blowing away another of his Agiles. The three captured ZAFT mobile suits that had launched earlier were still fighting and while a handful of Agiles under Cyn's command was harassing them, the ZuOOTs were shrugging off most of the attacks.

Karal and his twin were in almost perfect synch, they both knew what the other was thinking and compensated for gaps during operations; however, in this situation the Naturals were proving tenacious.

It had become a battle of attrition and the scales were stacked against the ZAFT forces. _But that will change when Commander Morassim gets here. _Karal thought. Marco Morassim was a skilled pilot and would be able to easily crush the captured ZAFT mobile suits, leaving the ship to the swarm of Agile helicopters.

* * *

"Holy shit, you got another one Ian!" Kuzzey exclaimed as Ian scored his fourth kill of the day. Ian grinned, "What did you expect? Agile helicopters are nothing!" Ian looked up as the _Archangel_ fired its Gottfrieds and another Agile fell out of the sky, the grazing blow was enough to have ripped the helicopter in two. "Just hold out a little longer Kuzzey!"

Their ZuOOTs were driving under the _Archangel,_ using the ship as cover and to catch the Agile helicopter's from below. It was an effective strategy. The Agiles were focused on the destructive power of the warship and could spare little attention in attacking the mobile suits. This gave Ian and Kuzzey the chance to get the jump on them. _But what about . . ._

Ian checked his sensors, ahead of them and further down the mountain, Connor was being harried by three Agile helicopters, getting pushed around as his mobile suit stumbled and fell. Ian gritted his teeth as rounds peppered the feet around his brother's mobile suit. If he could just take out a few more Agiles he would be able to go help Connor.

"Attention mobile suit team!" Tolle's voice said, his voice distorted by radio interference. "Incoming ZAFT mobile suit, moving at high speeds straight towards us!" The _Archangel's_ Gottfrieds lined up and fired, the four green beams lancing out directly ahead of them. Off in the distance, the small spec of the mobile suit avoided the attack and continued towards them.

_That's not good._ Ian thought. All together they had managed to destroy almost a squadron of attack helicopters, they still were going up against three more. And now with the _Archangel's_ fire was going to be divided between the remaining Agiles and approaching mobile suit. Which in turn would probably allow more Agiles to attack their ZuOOTs. Worse still, Connor was on his own, without any back up!

Ian glanced up at the _Archangel. If we have any more cards to play guys, now is the time!_

**-**_**Archangel: **_**Crew Quarters**

The Heliopolis refugees screamed as the ship rocked again, suffering more impacts from missiles strikes. Cagalli and Miriallia stumbled, grabbing onto hand railings as they moved towards the bridge. What was originally an easy trip to get to Sickbay had turned into a longer slog back to the CIC due to the ensuing battle and the number of civilians who were in the way, desperately trying to move deeper into the ship where it was safer.

_We really need to get these people off the ship!_ Cagalli thought as she almost lost her footing when the floor lurched under her.

As they moved down the hallway, Cagalli heard snippets of conversation from open rooms packed with civilians.

"It's a ZAFT attack!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"This is bad! We just got to Earth!"

Cagalli noted an increasing cry from many about wanting to be let off the ship. _Things have really deteriorated with their morale, not that I can blame them._

"Everyone please calm down!" A familiar voice in one of the bigger, more packed rooms called amidst the chaos. It was both authoritative and yet, somehow, it was also kind.

_You have got to be kidding me? Again? _

Cagalli whirled around and headed back towards the voice.

"Cagalli? Where are you going?" Miriallia called to her.

Cagalli looked behind her, "Go on without me, I'll be right behind you."

After a moment of hesitation, Miriallia nodded and headed further down the hall. Cagalli meanwhile found the room where the voice was coming from and found, as she expected, Lacus Clyne standing in the middle of the room. Her guard, Holden, held a large wheeled chart filled with food and water. Lacus, with her arms full of packages and bottles, moved around the room distributing the supplies.

"I have tea, water, and rations, for whoever wants it!" She moved over to a crying child and put a hand on the toddles arm. "It will be all right, I promise you. We shall be fine." Lacus smiled a bright smile and handed the toddle's parents some food.

But she was fighting a losing battle, with every person she managed to calm down, the rocking of the ship set another person off. "Everyone please stay calm!" She called, standing and walking back to Holden. "The Strike will protect us!" She said loudly, grabbing more rations from the cart.

Cagalli carefully made her way over to her. Lacus's eyes lit up, "Oh Miss Cagalli! Are you here to help?"

Cagalli ignored her and looked Holden up and down, "Why did you let her out?"

Holden managed to look both embarrassed and also indignant, "She said that she wanted to help the refugees."

"She is a prisoner!"

"Yes, I am." Lacus said seriously, "But right now that doesn't matter. These people need help, so I took it upon myself to do something."

Cagalli shook her head. _She sounds just like Kira! _

"See? She makes a compelling case." Holden commented. "Besides, it isn't like she's going anywhere."

Cagalli frowned and surveyed the room_. So many idle hands . . ._

"So much as happened since we last spoke Miss Cagalli." Lacus was saying, "I know we landed on Earth after a battle, but is everyone alright?"

"Kira is in sickbay," Cagalli said absentmindedly, "Resting." Before Lacus could respond, Cagalli sighed and crossed her arms, "You want to help these people? Give them something to do."

Cagalli turned and addressed the packed civilians, "Can anyone willing, like the men, give us a hand putting out fires?!"

Several civilians looked up at her as she continued, "The _Archangel _is short staffed and as you can hear, we are under attack. If you want to help, please follow me!"

Cagalli met Lacus's eyes, "A helping hand only goes so far." Cagalli said before turning and heading away.

**Hanger**

The catapult opened, light streamed inside the deck, and Kazaku Archer slowly let out a breath, trying to relax his hands around the cockpit controls. It had been a long time since he'd flown in gravity and he'd never done it in a Moebius. Kazaku was no fool, despite the confidence he projected to Shoko, he knew what he and Sinn were going to do was crazy, risky, and above all, desperate.

The _Archangel_ rumbled from another missile strike.

_But it isn't like we have much of a choice._ Kazaku thought as Miriallia's voice—she had just returned to the bridge and replaced Tolle as the mobile suit operator—ordered him and Sinn to launch.

"Roger that! Kazaku Archer, Moebius, taking off!"

On the other catapult deck in her black Moebius unit, Sinn Archer was also ready. "Sinn Archer, Biological CPU-000, launching now."

The two Moebius units were thrown off the _Archangel _at high speeds, their engines firing at maximum to give them enough forward momentum to keep them airborne.

Kazaku gritted his teeth as the force of the acceleration pushed him back in the chair, he let out a small groan as his bones grumbled in protest. In the next few seconds, they were clear of the _Archangel _and the surrounding Agile helicopters.

Up ahead they saw the purple and black form of the DINN mobile suit that was rapidly approaching the battlefield.

"Sinn!" Kazkau said, coming to a decision quickly. "Let's harass the DINN as best we can! The _Archangel _and the MS team can deal with the Agiles." Kazaku knew that he was leaving them a difficult fight, especially for MS team, but keeping the DINN off their backs would go a long way in helping them defeat the more immediate threat.

"Roger that." Sinn intoned dully as they came into firing range. Sinn's Moeibus had used all its missiles against the Duel in the previous battle, so it was Kazaku that locked on to the DINN and opened fire with his remaining missiles, while Sinn opened fire with her linear rifle.

The DINN fired a shotgun blast the eliminated the missiles before diving down and away from the linear rifle rounds, flying close to the ground at high speeds.

_Shit . . ._ Kazkau thought as the DINN danced through Sinn's fire. The DINN's quick reaction and the pilot's daredevil stunt made something abundantly clear.

_This pilot is actually pretty good._

Kazaku had fought in many battles, almost entirely against mobile suits, while no GINN was ever a pushover, an experience pilot could clearly see who had real skill and who was simply relying on the machine's superior performance. Unfortunately, the pilot of the DINN was the former.

**Hanger**

"Do let me know if there are any problems!" Seis sang happily over the comm as Wendy finished activating her Astray Gold Frame.

"If there're any problems, I'll probably be dead." Wendy muttered dryly before flicking over to communicate with the mechanics. "Yuu! Omur!" Wendy called, addressing the two mechanics. After being on the _Archangel _for a while now, spending most of her time in the hanger, Wendy knew most of the deckhands by name. While Wendy hadn't allow them to work on the two Astrays, it had been impossible not to get the know the men and women who served as the heart and soul of the _Archangel._ Without these tireless people, the ship doubtless would have been destroyed a long time ago. "Can you two get the Strike's Launcher equipment ready?"

Yuu and Omur shared a look on Wendy's screen. "Uh, well, I don't think you'd, uh, be able to equip it." Yuu said, scratching his head.

"No, but I can fire it. Attach its power supply to the _Archangel_, and my machine will aim and fire it from the catapult deck. I doubt ZAFT will expect that!"

Yuu and Omur stared at Wendy with wide eyes.

"That is . . . " Yuu started.

". . . actually a great idea." Omur finished.

Chief Murdoch appeared behind the two men, "Do what she says gents." He ordered, pushing the two younger men off screen. "I just talked to the bridge, Captain Ramius told me to give you anything you needed and to thank ya for the assist."

Wendy laughed, "C'mon Murdoch, if this ship goes down, we all die."

"True, but thanks anyway."

"Welcome." Wendy considered for a moment, "Could you get me the topographic data?"

"Sure."

Wendy opened a new line to the mobile suit operator, a young girl with brown hair picked up.

"Miriallia, right?" Wendy asked, "Can you get me a visual of the outside? I'd like to know what I'm jumping into."

"Okay!" The girl said smartly as Wendy set about familiarizing herself with the Gold Frame's new output. "Amazing . . . " She muttered flicking through the new OS, "An increase in output of around 150%?"

Wendy had to admit, despite being one of the oddest people she'd ever met, Seis Fatale clearly knew what she was doing when it came to building an operating system. Of course, she had Kira and Risa's help, on top of working with other mobile suit developers before the destruction of Heliopolis, but still, it was impressive work.

_And this is just version 1!_

-**Apennine Mountains**

It happened in an instant.

At one moment Sinn and Kazaku were flying after the DINN, their Moebius units rocking slightly as their lack of aerodynamic frames made it increasingly difficult to move at high speeds, in the next the ZAFT machine turned the tables on them.

The DINN fired a mass of missiles, forcing Kazaku and Sinn to separate, both shooting down a few of the projectiles and utilizing chaff, flares, and the rocky terrain to take care of the remaining few.

Sinn pulled up and around, circling back towards where the DINN was before and her throat caught as the DINN was charging after Kazaku's Moebius, who still had one missile after him.

_Brother!_

She closed on the two as Kazaku quickly dodged his Moebius in-between a rocky pillar and a steep mountain side. The final missile struck the obstacle and exploded, but Kazaku clipped the mountain's side, his Moebius started rolling uncontrollably.

Sinn locked onto the DINN, but it was already firing at Kazaku!

Kazaku's unplanning roll prevented the rounds from tearing his mobile armor to pieces, but several of the rounds clipped the back of his mobile armor—which burst into flames.

"NO!" Sinn screamed as the burning, flaming mobile armor dropped, spinning out of control.

_**BCPU-000 protect your handler. **_

The voice was not her own, but The Program's. It was an order. An order burned so deep within her it was part of Sinn's very soul.

Sinn fired as the DINN turned to face her approach, shooting the MMI-M100 190mm anti-aircraft shotgun out of the mobile suit's hand. Sinn flashed past, not even trying to continue to attack the DINN.

Her handler-no, brother! She needed to protect her _brother_!

Kazaku's angle was not low, instead it led away from the mountains and towards a valley below. If she could find a way to stop his out of control spin, he would be able to eject.

_Assuming the pilot is still conscious. _Sinn analyzed, but she turned off the computer-like voice. She didn't have time!

Sinn pushed her mobile armor to its maximum speed, moving like a bolt of lightning towards Kazaku's Moebius. Carefully, Sinn brought her craft underneath Kazaku's spinning mobile armor, her black Moebius rocked as Kazaku's spin brought his side down on top of her. It shook her mobile armor wildly, but his spin had stopped.

"Brother, can you hear me? Eject now."

There was no response.

Something Sinn couldn't identify was inside her, affecting her: Sinn's heart was beating fast, it was hard to breath, her stomach was a deep pit.

"Brother, eject!" Sinn repeated. They were getting closer to the ground now, Kazaku's angle was getting lower.

Once again, Sinn moved under Kazaku's Moebius and drove up into it, using her unit to push his up, improving his angle. Maybe if she just gave him a few more seconds, he'd be able to escape!

The strain was too much. Her mobile armor was flying at too high a speed, in an atmosphere it was not intended to operate, and performing a maneuver for which it was not designed. One of Sinn's thrusters wined and died, dropped her Moebius back as Kazaku once again dropped towards the ground.

"NO!" Sinn screamed. A small part of her realizing that the feeling she couldn't identify mere seconds ago was panic.

Fortunately, her maneuver before appeared to have done enough, instead of nosediving into the valley below, Kazaku's Moebius crash-landed, his white machine disappearing within an expansive forest below.

Sinn flew overhead, circling her mobile armor over the area. Kazaku's mobile armor looked intact! Sinn then noticed that her machine's thrusters were flashing, they were overstrained and overheated. Worse still, several Agile attack helicopters were approaching her and the crash site.

Sinn analyzed the foes. In her current state, the probability of her emerging victorious against the Agiles was a little over 50%. _Should I engage despite my condition?_

But for the first time since becoming a BCPU, Sinn was unsure of herself. While the odds were still in her favor, what would happen if she got shot down? Kazaku might be badly hurt and needed help as soon as possible.

Sinn made her decision and, moments later, her Moebius dropped below the tree-line.

* * *

Explosions rocked the area around the _Archangel_, its CIWS firing rapidly as it shot down missiles and Agiles alike. There were still a little over two squadrons of Agiles attacking the ship.

"I've lost the signals from Sinn and Kazaku's machines!" Miriallia's voice sounded tight and desperate, even over the garbled comm channel.

"Dammit!" Connor Buchanan swore as he slid his proto GINN further away from the _Archangel_. The three Agile helicopters were still hounding him—so far he'd been unable to shoot down a single one! The best he could say about the battle was that he had managed to survive, but now with Sinn and Kazaku gone, they would soon be going up against the DINN.

_And if I can't defeat three helicopters, what can I expect to do against a mobile suit?_

What got under Connor's skin the most about piloting the proto-GINN was its incomplete OS. He had decided during the last battle in Earth's orbit that he would fight his own way from now on, but his thoughtful—some may call it underhanded—style of fighting was completely handicapped by being unable to move the proto-GINN the way he wanted!

"Dammit!" Connor swore again, pushing his proto-GINN forward, making it run as fast as it could as the lead attack helicopter fired a missile that hit the ground behind him, knocking his proto-GINN right into a crevasse.

The gap in the mountain was large enough for the proto-GINN to fall through it, but small enough that further in, as it got narrower, his proto-GINN started to get stuck. "SHIT!" Connor tried to turn his mobile suit around, firing his proto-GINN's thrusters to escape, but to no avail. The slow-moving OS resulting in him managing to turn around, aiming his GINN's body up, but he was not fast enough to prevent the proto-GINN's body and arms getting trapped as he slid into the gap.

The three Agile helicopters appeared above the crack and slowly moved closer, staying just at the lip of the crevasse, aiming right down at him.

"Bastards!" Connor yelled, firing his thrusters at full burn, trying to extract himself. He was like a fish in a barrel for the ZAFT pilots!

However, what the Agile pilots should have realized was that a cornered mouse bites the cat. Connor aimed his proto-GINN's rifle as best he could at the rock wall and fired while pushing his thrusters at full power. At that exact moment, the Agiles also opened fired, some of the rounds struck him, tearing into his proto-GINN's armor; however, several more bounced off.

Connor's frantic shots, mixed with the Agiles' rounds, and his proto-GINN's thrusters at full-burn, ripped Connor's mobile suit out from the crevasse like an arrow shot from a bow. He blasted upwards at top speed—right into the three Agile helicopters.

Cyn immediately recognized the danger as the proto-GINN hurtled upwards. "EVADE!" He screamed, yanking his helicopter to the right; however, one of the other pilots dodged into the lip of the crevasse, slamming into it and detonating in a brilliant flash. Cyn's other wingman screamed in terror as the proto-GINN barreled straight into the Agile, smashing the helicopter across his proto-GINN's chest armor like a bug against a windshield.

Cyn roared in fury as the GINN exited the rocky trap and flew right above him, realizing with horror that their positions were now revered! Cyn needed to get out of the crevasse before—

The proto-GINN's rifle was already pointing down and its muzzle flashed as rounds exited the rifle. They were poorly aimed, but Cyn had limited maneuverability. Without anywhere to escape, the rounds cut his lightly armored Agile to pieces, one rounds finding Cyn himself, turning him into bloody paste.

Connor stopped his screams—of terror or rage he wasn't sure—as his proto-GINN fell back to earth and landed on its side. The hard impact shook him roughly, but he was happy to feel it. It meant he was still alive.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Kuzzey said, he had glanced down to see the end of the battle between Connor and the Agiles. "That was crazy!"

"Focus Kuzzey!" Ian shot back as his Vulcan sprayed up at an Agile that easily avoided him, firing several more missiles at the_ Archangel_. One of which managed to hit the ship.

Kuzzey's proximity alarm sounded and he swore. The DINN was almost upon them!

"Ian!"

But Ian was already moving, driving out from underneath the _Archangel_ and heading towards the approaching DINN. "Kuzzey! Back me up! Let's keep this guy occupied!"

"What? B-but!" Kuzzey complained, but he drove his ZuOOT after Ian despite his protests.

"We don't need to defeat him! Just hold the DINN off until the _Archangel_ takes down a few more of those helicopters!" Ian's ZuOOT aimed all its weapons up at the DINN.

"Like what we did with the Horseman?"

"Now your catching on! And don't hold back with your main guns! Let her rip Kuzzey!"

"Aye aye!" Kuzzey yelled and together the two ZuOOTs combined fire lanced towards the DINN. The DINN dodged back, Ian's more precise rounds peppering the mountain behind it.

"Take a deep breath and try to calm down Kuzzey!" Ian advised as the DINN shot down towards them. "Just do what you did in the simulators, okay?"

"Just like the sims, okay, okay, okay." Kuzzey said, but he couldn't stop trembling. As much as he tried to do what Ian said, he couldn't stop himself from shaking. After all, this was NOT the simulator. It was real life!

The DINN pointed its rifle down at them and Kuzzey noticed that several Agile had broken off from harassing the _Archangel _and were moving to flank them.

_It is real life and we are going to die!_

* * *

"Heading out now!" Wendy called as she walked her Gold Frame towards the end of the catapult. "Open the hatch only 45 degrees, any more will endanger the ship!"

"Roger!" Miriallia responded. As the hatch slowly opened, Wendy checked the topography again. Yes, now was the perfect time.

Wendy hefted the "Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Cannon, it had long cables contacted from it, running into the ship itself. Firing it too much would impact the _Archangel's _power supply, but if everything went as planned, she'd only need it for two or three shots.

* * *

Karal dodged his Agile away from the legged ship's CIWS. "Cyn? Cyn?!"

Where was his twin? Where did he go? Karal couldn't find him on his sensors and a kind of sixth sense was telling him that something was wrong.

"Sir! The white one is coming out!"

Karal glanced at the slightly open hanger door. It was the G-Weapon! Or was it? It looked different from the reports, painted gold, not red, blue, and white.

The golden mobile suit raised a long barrel cannon and the red beam that lancer out engulfed Karal's Agile, killing him instantly. The mobile suit dragged the beam across the battlefield, wiping out three other Agiles in a single shot.

* * *

Wendy smiled as the Agile helicopters suddenly stopped firing, reorienting themselves towards her—the new foe.

Eliminating so many Agiles in one shot was not going to work a second time, but that was why she asked for the topography. The remaining Agile helicopters spread out, restarting their attack, a couple moving towards her on the catapult deck. _Too late! _Wendy fired again, aiming above five helicopters; the blast missed them completely, striking the mountain above them and causing a cascade of rocks to fall. The Agiles attempted to dodge the sudden debris, one exploding as a massive rock crushed it. The others were mowed down by the _Archangel's_ CIWs.

Meanwhile, the remaining rocks bounced harmlessly off the _Archangel's_ armor. It has proved earlier that it was durable enough to withstand them.

Wendy fired again, shooting above three Agiles, who tried to move away, but were again shot down by the _Archangel_.

_Good enough!_ Wendy thought, dropped the Agni on the deck, drawing her Gold Frame's beam rifle, and blasted out from the catapult. The surviving Agiles, barely a dozen, were still trying to reform into a new attack pattern, but Wendy would not give them that opportunity. Wendy took aim at one while she was airborne, marveling at the ease of the targeting, and fired her beam rifle. The green beam melted a gaping hole through the helicopter and the enemy fell.

In the next second Wendy touched down on the ground, while the landing was hard, she stayed upright. The OS was responding to her commands, helping her, guiding her movements! She had never flown a mobile suit like this before!

Wendy fired again, shooting down another Agile as several more turned towards her. Wendy grinned and flew up towards them, firing her head mounted CIWs and beam rifle, catching the return fire on her Astray's shield.

Three more Agiles fell to her as Wendy landed on the ground again.

Wendy grin became wider. Naturals could now fight on an even playing field with Coordinators!

_**-Archangel,**_** Bridge**

Murrue and the rest of the crew were aghast at the skill Wendy and the Gold Frame were displaying. While the mobile suit wasn't performing like Kira in the Strike, the fact that the Gold Frame moved with such fluidity and confidence was enough to amaze the crew.

Wendy had punched through the Agiles' formation easily, now moving on towards where Ian and Kuzzey were engaging the DINN. The remaining Agiles—under half a squadron now—were disorganized. They started to pull away from the smoking _Archangel._

"Enemy is retreating!" Miriallia announced.

Murrue, who had stood up as the Gold Frame tore through the Agiles, sat back down and sighed.

Miriallia suddenly whirled to face Murrue, "Scratch that! The enemy DINN is not pulling back! It is still attacking Kuzzey and Ian!"

* * *

The DINN dived again, snaking its way past the ZuOOTs fire and unleashing a wave of missiles. Kuzzey and Ian managed to shoot them down, but the resulting explosions obscured their vision. The DINN fired its rifle and rounds peppered the two ZuOOTs, several tearing through Ian's main cannons.

"Bastards!" Ian snarled, returning fire but missing completely.

Kuzzey meanwhile was panicking inside his cockpit, his armor was torn, and his ZuOOT was giving him warning signs of internal damage. _What's the problem?_ Kuzzey thought, trying to turn his ZuOOT towards the hovering DINN, but the issue soon became apparent. As his ZuOOT turned slowly, a grinding sound filled Kuzzey's ears. One of his treads was shot!

"Kuzzey! What's wrong?"

"My tread is shot! I can barely move!"

_If only I could transform into mobile suit mode, but with this OS I would only make the situation worse. _Kuzzey thought as his ZuOOT slowly turned to the DINN. At least this way he could still fire.

* * *

Ian meanwhile focused his attention on the DINN as it dived towards them again. Gritting his teeth, Ian moved his ZuOOT in front of Kuzzey's. He wasn't about to let the kid get killed, not when he could still fight!

The DINN aimed at them, but dodged as several green beams lanced towards it—one blowing off the DINN's left leg—and the Gold Frame landed right in front of the ZuOOTs, standing like a sentinel between them and the DINN. Its gold paint sparkling in the sun.

"What!" Kuzzey squeaked.

"Wendy?" Ian mouth was agape.

"Goddess, I wish I could see your faces right now but I need to focus boys." Wendy said, her voice strong. Ian thought he could hear the smile on her face. Her excitement was palpable even while they were in a dangerous situation. "Stay behind me and if I miss him, blow him away." Wendy stored her beam rifle.

"Is this the Strike?!" Marco growled. The enemy looked like a G-Weapon and its beam technology matched the reports. But something didn't feel right, maybe it was the color scheme?

But no, the reports did say it changed color . . .

"Commander Morassim, please pull back!" The call came from Hans at the controls of the VoLPHAU, the craft was nearby, having moved closer once the surviving Agile helicopters retreated.

"Negative!" Marco spat. He wouldn't pull back, not after losing so many soldiers. If word got out about this battle to the Italian rebels, they might think ZAFT was weak and attack on mass.

The enemy, the golden Strike, stored its rifle and raised its shield, obscuring its body behind it. Marco barred his teeth and charged, firing his rifle at the shield. The enemy must be the Strike, only that machine could move with such ease! Suddenly, the golden mobile suit dropped its shield and rocked up and around it, towards Marco's DINN. In the golden mobile suit's hand burst forth a glowing blade of light and it swung down. Marco managed to dodge the attack, but the beam saber sliced off the ends of his left side's wings.

"DAMN YOU!" Macro bellowed.

"Commander!" Hans called again, moving the VoLPHAU nearer the battle.

"Dammit stay back!" Marco said, rocketing his DINN back and away from the golden Strike and the two damaged ZuOOTs.

"But sir!"

"I'm retreating!" Marco spat, continuing to move away from the legged ship and its mobile suits. "We need to regroup!"

Marco glanced back at the golden mobile suit, "Until next time, Strike!"

-_**Archangel, **_**Outside Observation Deck**

The area Murrue, Natarle, and several of the other bridge crew stood was a wide section of the _Archangel's_ hull that one could reach from an exterior hatch. The area's primary purpose of the area was to give the ship's crew access to the outside, especially after being cooped up inside for weeks on end. It could even be used while the ship was moving as long as the ship was in atmosphere and the crew didn't go beyond the railing encircling the observation deck.

"We took a beating," Murrue said, surveying the damage to the hull. The armor in many places was cracked and blackened, wounds from the missile barrages they had suffered against the Agiles. Fortunately, none of the _Archangel's_ main weapons were damaged or destroyed, but they had lost several CIWS emplacements and a couple more missile tubes were fractured. The biggest problems were the engines, several of them were blow out and many more had to be deactivated until they could be made structurally stable again. "We'd be heading to a dry dock now if we could."

Natarle was looking through damage reports as the rest of the crew looked around at the ship and the surrounding mountains. The _Archangel_ had set down after going deeper into the Apennine Mountains, but they still were not far from the battlefield. The damage was one issue, but the second were their missing pilots: Kazaku and Sinn Archer.

"Engine output is down to less than 30%." Natarle reported, flicking through file she held. "We won't be able to go very high or fast." She locked eyes with Murrue, "And we lost two pilots. I don't recommend we stay here long."

Murrue walked over to the railing and grabbed it, closing her eyes. The cool breeze blew her hair back. "To think they expect us to get to Spain in this state." She opened her eyes, "We need to get those four Skygraspers up and running, that will help our defenses. Also we can't go far until we know what happened to both Ensign Kazaku and Ensign Sinn."

Natarle stared out at the horizon, towards where the battle had taken place. It was almost as if she expected to see the two mobile armors return now. "But who will pilot the Skygraspers?"

**Hanger**

". . . I'm sorry Lieutenant and you too Ensign." Connor Buchanan finished lamely, concluding his explanation regarding Kazaku and Sinn's fate to Shoko and Adam.

Adam rushed forward, grabbing the taller man by his collar. "What do you mean? Where the hell are they?!"

Connor grabbed Adam by the cast, Adam winced in pain as Connor squeezed the injury. "I just told you I don't know. We lost the signal!" He looked over at Ian and Kuzzey who were both walking over. Ian had quickened his pace once he saw Adam grab Connor.

"Ask those two if you don't believe me!" Connor indicated his brother and Kuzzey, "I don't have any damn clue what happened. They went out to engage that enemy DINN and next I know, they're gone!"

If Adam was hearing a word Connor said he wasn't reacting, instead his eyes roamed the hanger. "The Skygraspers! We need to go look for them!"

"Murdoch is prepping them now." Ian walked over, his eyes watchful on Adam's body language, ready to try to interfere if Adam reacted badly again. "But he needs another hour at least."

"What he needs to do is hurry!"

"But, who is going to pilot them?" Kuzzey muttered, he jumped as Adam's dark eyes glared daggers at him. "I-I just mean, none of us are trained to fly those things and . . ."

"Don't be a pussy!" Adam growled.

"Kuzzey's right." Connor interjected, "We are just test pilots, some of us have flown mobile armors before, but I don't know how much that translates to aircraft."

The hanger shook as the Gold Frame strode into the hanger. While a little beaten and scarred, the mobile suit looked almost pristine compared to the rest of the _Archangel's _mobile suits.

Adam pointed, "She can go!"

"That is the only fully functioning machine we have right now. All of us took damage out there today." Ian added, "And I don't think it can go right now anyway, it needs to rearm." Ian sucked in a breath, "Look Adam, we all are worried about those two, but you need to be patient and trust the Captain."

Adam glowered at all three of them, but unlike before he didn't seem to know who he should let loose upon. Suddenly he turned around, "Lieutenant! You aren't wounded and I know you know how . . ." Adam's voice trailed off.

Shoko hadn't moved since Connor had told her the news. Only her hands shook slightly as her eyes, normally so cool and detached, were devoid of light. The color in them seemed to have dulled.

"Lieutenant?" Adam, for the first time since any of them had known him, sounded scared.

Shoko turned and walked away.

"Lieutenant?!" Adam yelled, but Shoko didn't stop, she kept walking.

Every step Shoko took, hurt. It wasn't a physical pain, but mental. Internally she screamed and screamed and screamed. She'd done it again. She had lost everyone again. At first, she could ignore it, take comfort in the fact that most of the Squadron was still alive, she could lock them up in cages and keep them safe. She could stop history from repeating itself.

But history had repeated itself and she was responsible. She had made the call to allow Kazaku and Sinn to launch in a risky, dangerous situation, and they had not returned. Captain Ramius left the choice to her, Shoko had chosen, and this was the price.

She wasn't fit to be the Commander of Zero Squadron. She wasn't fit to be a pilot. Why was she still alive when everyone under her died?

It was on her. It was all on her. There was no running from the truth.

Shoko walked down the hallway, towards her quarters. The pain built with every step.

"_Ensign Kazaku Archer," Kazaku had saluted in the crisp, polished way only a cadet fresh out of the academy could salute. "I'm joining Zero Squadron today, it is a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant Emena."_

_Remember Shoko, don't show any emotion, be empty. Shoko had reminded herself, returning the Ensign's salute and gesturing him to sit down. _

_Shoko had to be cool and detached, she couldn't allow herself to get an emotional attachment with any of the new pilots until they had flown a mission or two. It was easier that way, especially if they died. She had it down to a system. If they were KIA, Shoko could write a letter to their families and talk about their lost son or daughter unemotionally. She could easily write that they were 'a good soldier' whose 'bravery and determination inspired myself and their fellow pilots.' She had written that line many times now. _

_And as long as she didn't allow herself to feel, to care, everything would be alright. _

_As Kazaku handed her his special orders regarding his 'sister' Sinn Archer, Shoko took in the young man before her, with average features, spikey brown hair, and brown eyes, and decided that she would feel nothing if he died. He was forgettable. _

Shoko had lied to herself.

As time went on and Kazaku survived battle after battle, eventually becoming her _defacto_ second in command—although she had never gotten around to getting him the promotion he so richly deserved—Shoko had come to realize a hard truth: Kazaku was a good man. He reminded Shoko of herself, before the war had taken her like a wet sponge and squeezed her dry. And as for his "sister" . . .

"_Your name isn't BCPU-000." Shoko had said, "I'm not calling you that. The name on your file said, Sinn Archer, and that is what I'm calling you."_

_Sinn cocked her head to the side, "I will obey, Lieutenant." Sinn saluted and headed back to her black mobile armor. She had floated over when Kazaku had called her to meet Shoko._

"_Not really personable, is she?"_

_Kazaku scratched his chin, thoughtful, "Well, maybe I'm wrong. But I think you actually made her happy by calling her by a name, not a number."_

"_How can you tell?"_

"_Well she reacted differently than when I refused to call her that number, more mellow and calm this time around. I've only known her a couple weeks, but I think I'm picking up on little details." Kazaku grinned sheepishly, "Maybe I'm reading into things though."_

Shoko opened the door to her quarters. The light was on. Shoko found the brightness overwhelming. She turned it off, locked her door, and stumbled to her bed.

Shoko was off her feet, yet the pain did not fade. It was still there, building.

Shoko let the darkness take her. It was easier to just swim down into the despair.

**-Florence, Italy, ZAFT Forward Command Base: Commander's Office**

According to Filip, Commander Marco Morassim's rage at losing a battle was eclipsed by the pain of losing two of his close subordinates: Cyn and Karal. But to Nicol, the smashed bottles and devastated office was little indication of any difference.

Nicol had been escorted by Filip, and another officer named Hans, to Marco's office following his return from the battle against the legged ship."Nicol Amalfi to see you sir." Filip said to Marco, who was facing the window overlooking the ZAFT airbase. Nicol glanced at Filip, his tone was even, like the destroyed office before him was uninteresting and expected.

Hans at least acknowledged the broken pieces of glass on the ground. Although he didn't seem overly perturbed by Marco's behavior, just nervous.

_It is expected at this point!_ Nicol realized. _I guess subordinates adapt to their leader's behavior. _It made him wonder what things Commander Le Creuset did that to an outsider might deem unacceptable or strange. _The mask maybe?_

Nicol refocused on the man in front of him as Marco turned to face him. Nicol saluted smartly.

"Ah, Mr. Amalfi." Marco strode forward and offered a hand, which Nicol shook.

"Nicol is fine, sir."

"Take a seat then, Nicol." Macro gestured to one of the open chairs in front of his desk. As Nicol sat, Marco moved to his office chair and lowered himself down into it. Behind them, Filip and Hans continued standing, looming on either side of the doors.

"I apologize for the mess. I lost a lot of good men and women during that last battle." Marco admitted, his gravelly voice became slightly apologetic.

"I know firsthand how difficult it is to battle against the Strike." Nicol admitted, trying to sooth the man's ego. From everything he had learned from the mechanics during maintenance on the Blitz—it was the real reason he visited there after his arrival—Marco hated being compared to Rau Le Creuset, the two apparently had a history. If he could make Marco feel that he had done better than Commander Le Creuset, their relationship would probably be more positive or at least easier to deal with day-to-day until Nicol received new orders.

But Nicol's words made Marco scowl, "Unfortunately, I learned on the way back that my forces didn't encounter the Strike."

"But sir, what was that white and gold machine?" Hans spoke up.

Marco winced and shot Hans a dark, warning look.

"I know the legged ship has old ZAFT machines, but we never encountered a white and gold one." Nicol offered, making Marco turn his attention back to Nicol, his face softening.

"It was a new machine; one we had never seen before. There was nothing about it in the reports." Marco admitted, "There is a lot we don't know about that ship." Marco fixed Nicol with look of subtle curiosity, "I'd like more information."

Nicol swallowed. Was Marco implying that Nicol knew some secret about the legged ship?

"Well sir," Nicol said slowly, "I don't believe there is anything that I know that isn't in the reports."

Marco eyed Nicol for several quiet seconds, before nodding slowly, "Yes, I imagine you and your fellows are honest."

"Thank you, sir."

"However," Marco said sharply, "Rau Le Creuset is different. Did you know that in the report he sent us, he claimed that he knew with 'high certainty' that Lacus Clyne was still on the legged ship? Tell me, how does he know that?"

Nicol blinked, "I…I don't know, sir."

"But you trusted in his information." Marco's voice was low, "So much so that in your last battle you and your team almost completely destroyed the three ships from the 8th Fleet?"

"I-I just followed orders, sir." Nicol said weakly. He was not used to Commander Le Creuset's decisions being questioned. Nicol trusted Rau Le Creuset, the man's intuition was hardly ever wrong and despite hard battles, he had led Nicol and the others through them in a calm, focused manner that made the entire Le Creuset team respect the masked man.

Marco considered, "I think we cannot be certain where Miss Clyne is; she is either with the 8th Fleet or on the legged ship. The goal of the last battle was to attempt to destroy the legged ship's engines. However, if they keep pulling out new surprises, I may be forced to sink it."

"But sir!" Nicol protested, "Chairman Clyne's orders are clear!"

"The Chairman is worried about his daughter and I have orders of my own!" Marco shot back, "I was given complete operational authority in Italy and I intend to use it." He held up a hand to forestall any further complaints from Nicol, "And yet! I think we can agree that we need more information." Marco pulled up a datapad and slide it over to Nicol.

Nicol opened it up and read the summary at the beginning, "A search party?"

"During the last battle I managed to shoot down an enemy mobile armor—I'm not sure what the legged ship was thinking launching one in the atmosphere, but here we are."

"You're out to capture the pilot."

"It looks like they survived the crash. I intend to find them and drag the information I want out of them." Marco leaned forward, "Once that is accomplished, we will plan an attack and I'd like you, Nicol Amalfi, to lend us your aid."

_**-Archangel, **_**Sickbay**

_Risa died again. _

_The GINN next to Kira split in two and exploded, the metal pieces incarnating in the atmosphere, becoming streaks of light that fell around the Strike. Kira was falling, endlessly, the planet grew larger and larger. Suddenly he was no longer inside the Strike, it was just him, falling to Earth. The massive blue planet encompassed Kira's entire vision as he fell. Kira was moving so fast; he could not stop. He screamed in terror, his open mouth igniting as the atmosphere burned his body to ash. He felt his bones burn, but somehow, they still felt pain as they turned to dust. _

_Now everyone was black. He was in a dark void, empty of everything until she appeared. Risa stood in front of him. She was wearing her pilot suit, her face imperious. _

"**No, that's not . . ."**_ She said, echoing her words from before their launch during the last battle. She was going to tell him something when they got back. _

"**What?"** _Kira demanded,_ **"What were you going to say? Risa!"**

_They both were floating in the void._ **"Did you think I made a mistake? Were you sad to see me fight? What did you want to say?!" **_Kira yelled, pleading with the dead woman._

"**I don't know the right thing."** _Risa said instead and she smiled. Suddenly a beam split her in half. Risa was gone in a burst of light and Kira was back in the cockpit of the Strike._

"**RISA!"** _Kira screamed as the Strike fell, surrounded by the remains of Risa's GINN. Once again Kira fell and once again, he lit on fire as the Strike disappeared around him. _

_He knew he was dreaming. He could feel the surreal aspects of what was before him. And yet he couldn't wake himself from it, no matter how many times it happened. Risa was gone. She was never coming back. He had failed to protect her. _

_He fell into the black void again, descending into the abyss was the easiest part of the nightmare. To just swim down into the dark and hope that, this time, the scene would stop repeating. _

_Yet something was different this time. Off in the distance there was a voice, a_ **dim light.**

…_walking on the train tracks_

_How did I get here? And how do I get back?_

_I've been up all night, let's stay awake_

_Kira tried to find the voice as_ **the light** _grew in strength._ _It was almost too much, too loud, too bright, and yet he didn't want to run away from it. He wanted to get closer._

_The voice persisted, clear and bright. It chased away the darkness around him. _

…_you know I'll never break_

_At some point in the party I thought my heart was failing_

_You said, "Hey, you're ok. You seem to be still standing"_

_Kira felt a small, soft pressure on his hand. Not in the nightmare, but back in reality. Back on the ship._

Kira felt a part of himself awaken. He was on the _Archangel. _He had tried to go fight, but his friends stopped him. _I'm not strong enough. . . _Kira thought. _Too weak to protect anyone or anything._ The darkness around him seemed to reach out to him. And yet, the voice beckoned. It cajoled him to emerge from his slumber.

…_appeared at the corner of my eyes_

_I saw the stars and I didn't ask why_

_Heard the voices and caught my breath_

It was hard, so very hard to open his eyes and face the world. But Kira did it anyway because he knew that was what Risa would have wanted.

Kira opened his eyes and he saw her. The pink haired girl named Lacus Clyne. She was sitting near him, the light of the sickbay making her hair, her thin and pale skin, shine. It almost looked like she was glowing to Kira's blurry eyes.

She was singing.

…_yet so far from death_

_So close and yet so far from death_

_So close and yet so far from death_

"Lacus." Kira managed to croak. His throat felt dry, parched. He needed water.

Lacus stopped singing and she looked down at him, smiling wide. She may have stopped singing, but the smile was so illuminating and honest that it felt like it was another verse of the song.

"What is that?" Kira asked, staring at Lacus.

"Light of Love." Lacus said with a small smile.

"The light?" He asked, hazy from his delirium, he wasn't sure if Lacus knew what he meant. "Or the song?"

Lacus's smile was teasing, it was as if she understood what Kira. "Why can't it be both?"

* * *

**Author's note: **

**I think we all can agree that 2020 has NOT gone the way we all expected. But if my story can distract you from the world for even a little bit, I consider it a success. **

**It was a lot of fun to write the battle's this chapter. Not only do we FINALLY see one of the Astray's in action, but the Natural OS which has been built up for many chapters comes into play. Huzzah! Oh and I wonder why Flay and Sai are planning? **

**Now to review reactions from Chapter 13 and 14:**

**Guest: It was hard to lose Risa like that (she was fun to write) and I think your anger at Yzak is justified, but remember, in the canon he did blow up a shuttle filled with innocent civilians (including children). Yzak is capable of some truly terrible things early in the series, it isn't until he wakes up to the costs of war that he starts improving as a person (then in Destiny he seems truly regretful for what he'd done). Will that happen in the Origin? We will see.**

**Fortitude501: Hmmm I wonder . . . the idea that Kira is the Strike's pilot isn't completely insane considering Athrun saw Kira at Artemis. Keep an eye out this arc, more will develop on that front. And as this chapter's ending shows, Lacus is already there for Kira, which is sweet. **

**I'll be honest, I have no idea where Erica Simmons was early in the war from the Seed canon. However, she does seem to know A LOT about mobile suits and the Seed factor, so to me it just makes sense that she was one of the people who initially worked on developing the first ZAFT mobile suits for war. **

**Gaspar: Happy you are enjoying the story! **

**Just a Crazy Man: Thanks for the love!**

**Rikkucchi: You are . . . 100% correct. Kise Grain is modeled physically after Kise Ryouta. Happy someone picked that up! Ahh yes, Risa's expression, maybe we will never know what she thought . . . And Arendo is a bit of an idiot, think of a Patrick Colasour type, who thinks that because he is good in 'mock battles' means that he is skilled in actual combat (Arendo is also a minor character from Seed Astray, but he dies pretty quickly if wiki can be believed). For writing multiple fights, all I do is break them out into mini-climax's and crisscross the fights. I'm actually not all that confident on my abilities here yet, but it is nice to know that people enjoy them. I'll be honest, some of the Origin is me just experimenting with writing styles.**

**No worries about the double review (I've done that before). Murrue standing up to Bezukhov is fun, the man is such an asshole that it is weirdly enjoyable to write him. Although I think this recent chapter shows that he is rather . . . pathetic. Shoko is fun, if a little tragic after this chapter (and Sinn is going to be getting some character development this arc too, to hopefully pick up the slack of losing Risa). **

**Glad we agree on Patrick Zala, the next special Origin chapter is going to show him decline even more. You bring up a VERY interesting question about Cagalli, one that I haven't considered to be honest. And a scene like that, hmmm, that could be arranged. Either way, good food for thought as this story unfolds! **

**CT7567Rules: The 8****th**** Fleet is going to play a big role in this story, so will Halberton, so I wanted to make sure they survive. No need to apologize for your last review! I like the feedback, seriously. And yes, the Archangel has skygraspers. If you recall, in chapter 12 there was a scene where Mu, Erik, Luke, and Gale all dropped them off and then examined the Strike.**

**Guest #2(maybe you are the same guest? Not sure): I like sprinkling in other Gundam character names at points! And yes, there are Gundam 00 references, but that Jupiter mission is actually in the official Seed canon, so I take no credit for it. Harem hope springs eternal eh? We will see . . . **

**Oh and that fire that burned that girl's arms is important. I will not say why. Wait until chapter 23. **

**Mars309 Roci: Hey new reviewer! Welcome aboard the ship of dreams (and by that I mean, the ship of watching lots of characters fight for survival in an increasingly insane war)!**

* * *

**Keep an eye out for chapter 16 in the next week or so. Trying to get back on track! Oh and Florence and the Machine owns the song Lacus was singing at the end. It is called Light of Love. **

**Stay safe out there everyone!**


	16. A Disquiet Follows My Soul

**Author's Note: As I mentioned last time, this chapter was much faster to put together as I had already written a lot of it as part of chapter 15. This chapter's content is also something I have been planning since chapter 1, so it was nice to finally get to this part of the story. The next chapter looks to be a very long one, but it is my intention to get it out at the end of June or early July. But if it takes longer please forgive me.**

**Speaking of June, I have been working on this story for almost a year now. I'm not as far into this story as I would like, but on the other hand, I'm not all that far behind considering all the personal life stuff I had going on. Minor victories!**

**Anyway, stay safe my dear readers! And please review! It seriously helps in writing chapters with thousands of words.**

* * *

_I once swore a vow, that I would protect the PLANTs and avenge your death. But at the end of that path, what will I have gained and what will I have lost? _

\- Athrun Zala to his mother's grave

* * *

**Phase 16: **A Disquiet Follows My Soul

_**Archangel,**_** Sickbay**

"You look better Kira." Doctor Klein commented, looking down at his patient's chart and making notes. "It is extraordinary how fast you recover."

"Thanks Doctor." Kira said. He was lying on his back, staring up at the drab white colors of the ceiling. His view of Dr. Klein was obstructed by the person sitting on the chair next to his bed—Lacus Clyne. She had not left Kira's side after singing him awake. She had been making small talk before Klein walked over. She was stunning to behold, and once Kira started becoming more awake and aware, he slowly realized that Lacus had been holding his hand when he was unconscious and had been singing a song about 'love.'

Kira had felt blood rush to his face. He must have looked uncomfortable as Lacus asked him 'what was wrong?' She had leaned forward and reached out a hand as if to take his again. Kira drew back, blushing even more profusely. Lacus seeming to suddenly realize why Kira was reacting that way and got flustered herself. Stammering that she had just 'wanted to make sure he was okay.'

"A simple explanation for this speed is the fact that you are a Coordinator." Klein went on, his expressive, honest face, broke out into a grin, "But I think I can also attribute it to a woman's touch." He winked at Lacus and Kira, both of which turned such a bright red that their ears started burning.

"Oh come now!" Klein said, "Nothing to be embarrassed about. When I was sick, I recovered much faster whenever my wife nursed me back to health."

"W-we, aren't . . . ummm . . . " Kira muttered, trying to look at anything but Lacus. Fortunately, there was no shortage of things to look at as sickbay had a wave of activity following the last battle. Plenty of crew were wounded and several civilians had been brought in with bad burns—apparently, they had helped fight fires.

"No, but you are two teenagers with healthy libidos." Klein spoke like everything he was saying was perfectly normal and natural. Scientific even.

"D-doctor Klein, I'm afraid I . . . oh my!" Lacus put her hands to her cheeks, her face almost matching her pink hair. "I don't think, I'm mean I'm . . . "

Doctor Klein shook his head, apparently oblivious to the commotion he had caused. "Just keep recovering Kira, you should be out tomorrow." He nodded to the flushed Lacus, "And please keep visiting him in the meantime."

With that, Doctor Klein headed away from Kira's bed, Nurse Roddenberry walked over to him and directed him towards another bed with a badly burned civilian, leaving a silent Lacus and Kira in his wake.

_She is Athrun's fiancé. She is Athrun's fiancé. She is Athrun's fiancé! _Kira repeated in his head. _Don't think about how close she was when you woke up! How soft her hands were, how slim and pale and . . ._ But as much as he tried not to think about it, it only made him think about her more. The truth was apparent, if inconvenient, he, Kira Yamato, found Lacus Clyne very attractive.

_And that's fine, right? There is nothing wrong in thinking about her! As long as I don't act on it. It's fine. It's fine. I'm fine. We're fine. _

"Kira?" Lacus's still slightly red faced loomed over him, barely a foot away from his face.

_She is Athrun's fiancé!_

"Uhh yeah?" Kira managed to say, glanced furtively at her._ Stop thinking about her perfectly shaped lips!_

"Umm, well Mr. Holden actually wanted a word when you were more awake." Lacus hedged, like she was trying not to overwhelm Kira.

"Yes!" Kira almost shouted. Happy for a reason, any reason, to move the conversation away from what Doctor Klein had brought up. "I mean, yeah I'd be happy to talk to him."

Lacus nodded and leaned around the curtain that separated Kira's bed from the rest of sickbay. "Mr. Holden!" She waved to Holden, who was standing somewhere near the door, but due to the curtain Kira couldn't see where.

Kira sat up as Holden, the guard that had pestered Kira every time he tried to visit Risa in her cell, loomed over Kira. His sour face looked down at Kira. Surprisingly, the normal suspicion and grumpiness were gone, in fact, Kira realized that Holden looked serious. Dead serious.

"I need to ask ya, something." Holden muttered; his words sounded forced.

"Yes?' Kira asked, suddenly weary. He was unsure how he should react to this suddenly grim Holden.

"It's about that girl, Risa." Holden said, his eyes did not leave Kira's face, but Kira got the sense that he wasn't really seeing Kira. "I heard she died out there, but no one can tell me how it happened. They say you were out there when it happened. So I want to know," Holden paused for a moment as if he was finding the right words, "I want to know, is she really gone?"

Kira felt a pang of sadness at the mention of Risa, but Holden's tone was not accusatory. He spoke like a man who merely wanted closure.

"Yes, she . . ." Kira swallowed, "She really is gone. We both were retreating to the _Archangel _and her mobile suit was shot in two and burned up in the atmosphere. I don't think anyone could have survived that." Kira throat suddenly felt dry as he said the words. His mouth tasted bitter.

Holden did not reply for a long moment, until he finally reached out and patted Kira on the shoulder. "Okay. Thanks. She would have been happy you made it back." With that Holden turned and looked down at Lacus who was staring up at him with eyes filled with compassion. "I'll be waiting out in the hall, take your time Missy." Holden left, leaving a deeply stunned Kira in his wake.

Kira leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. The sadness of losing Risa built up inside of him again, but it was different this time. What Holden had said helped. Kira still felt guilty, he probably always would, but maybe Holden was right? Maybe he was so focused on what he was feeling, he'd forgotten what Risa thought when she was fighting. _Maybe what she wanted to tell me doesn't matter. Maybe the 'why' matters more? Risa clearly cared about me. Would she want me to break over her death?_

Kira smiled sadly. He could almost hear Risa making a sarcastic comment about him being a wimp.

"He cared about Risa a lot." Lacus commented, smiling a small, sweet smile. "He won't admit it, but I think guarding her made him happy."

"I never got the sense that he . . . well . . . cared about anyone." Kira admitted. Which he realized now was a stupid thing to believe. Everyone had someone they cared about.

"Mr. Holden is actually a teddy-bear." Lacus said in a low whisper, glancing at the door out of sickbay. "He tries to hide it, but you can tell. I think he maybe has daughters; he seems very soft with girls and awkward around boys."

"Yeah maybe." Kira said without really paying attention and looked down at his hands. His guilt around Risa aside, one thing was clear, he needed to get stronger. _I can't let what happened to Risa happen again! That will only make people like Mr. Holden suffer. It isn't just me who feels this way, everyone who knew Risa must be hurting. _

But . . . could he continue to kill people? During the last battle Kira had shot down another enemy GINN and done everything he could to destroy the captured G-Weapons. Did that mean that the path he was on was lined with corpses? A tremor shot through Kira at that realization. He felt paralyzed with fear.

"Are you going to be okay, Kira?" Lacus asked quietly, she had leaned closer to him. Concern written all over her face.

"I'm . . . afraid." Kira admitted. "Afraid of fighting." He was whispering, his voice trembled, not with sadness but from something deep within him that was crying out.

Lacus put a hand on Kira's arm as if to steady him, "It is not a sin to be afraid of dying Kira."

"No, it's not that." Kira said, surprised at how he knew with such certainty what was affecting him. "I'm not afraid of dying—well, maybe not entirely—but I'm more afraid of hurting others."

Lacus nodded at that, "The situation you find yourself in is very sad Kira. I'm so sorry." She squeezed his arm and put on a smile, "But know that I'm grateful for you saving me out in the Debris Belt. You have saved people. Not just me, but everyone on this ship, many times now."

Kira nodded and forced a smile, "Yeah, I guess so."

What Kira didn't tell Lacus, what he couldn't tell her, was a more honest, terrible truth. It wasn't the fear of hurting others that gave him pause, it was the knowledge that he could kill when necessary and do it easily, without hesitation. That, beyond everything else, was what terrified him.

Kira grimaced, "I just don't know how I can move forward like this."

Lacus took his hand again and squeezed it. The pressure was strong, but it wasn't hard enough to hurt.

"What is the most important step a person can take?" Lacus asked, the normal airiness in her voice was gone and, in that moment, her voice sounded like a politician, a leader. The tone shift took Kira aback for several seconds before he was able to respond.

"I don't know."

Lacus smiled, like she was about to reveal the answer to a complicated riddle. "The first one."

**Captain's Quarters**

"Burn out?" Natarle asked incredulously. Staring down at Dr. Klein's report regarding Shoko Emena's status.

Murrue grimaced, "Yes, she refused to come out of her room. When Dr. Klein finally got inside, he found her exhausted not just physically, but mentally."

"We're all pushing ourselves." Natarle said, her frown speaking volumes. She clearly thought very little of the situation Shoko found herself in, but Murrue knew better.

"This isn't about the stress, but loss Ensign." Murrue corrected. "Mobile Armor pilots do not have high survivability rates. Burn out is not uncommon, especially for those who have survived as long as Shoko has during this war."

Natarle face softened slightly, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Give her time and rest. That is what Dr. Klein recommended for now. Maybe she will recover, maybe she is done fighting for good."

Natarle nodded slowly, "Yes ma'am." The younger woman cocked her head to the side, "If I may say so Captain, you seem to know a lot about this."

Underneath her Captain's uniform, hanging from a silver chain, Murrue touched the pendant _he _gave her.

"I've known my fair share of mobile armor pilots Ensign." Saying those words didn't come with the pain they once did. The memories were scar tissue, always there but sealed shut. She was stronger for it. _I can only hope that Shoko emerges from this stronger too._

"But with Shoko out of the picture and Ensign Adam Harris still needing a few more days to heal his arm, who can we spare to go looking for Ensign Kazaku Archer and Ensign Sinn Archer?" Natarle asked. "The Skygraspers are finally ready to launch, but who can fly them?"

"Kira also needs another day to fully recover according to Doctor Klein and I want to avoid pushing him like we did before." Murrue thought for a long moment, her eyes sweeping her quarters. She thought back to the dinner they had before descending to earth. The Captains who attended and the pilots: Shoko, that interesting man Mu La Flaga, and . . .

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Arendo should be able to fly a Skygrasper." Murrue said, coming to a decision. "But I'd like another pilot if possible."

"That leaves us the test pilots." Natarle crossed her arms, "The student volunteers like Koenig and Buskirk are out, they have no experience with aircraft. And Ian Buchanan is out too. He is the same."

"You spoke to him?"

"Yes and his brother, which is why I think Connor Buchanan is the right choice."

That gave Murrue pause, thinking back to something she had read about Connor. "According to his personal record, he doesn't have the experience." She had looked over at all the crew records available after their escape from Artemis. She had been struck by how only some of the crew had robust files, likely due to their long careers, but others, like Connor, had a noticeable lack of information. And Connor had been serving in the Earth Alliance military almost from the beginning of the war!

"That isn't what he told me." Natarle said and shrugged, "He admitted to knowing how to fly aircraft."

Murrue nodded slowly, something about this was odd. "Go order Balsam and Petty Officer Buchanan to prepare for launch. Do not let him know about this discrepancy in his file. If he admitted this to you, use it."

_**Cosmic Era 70, August**_

**-Earth Alliance, Extended Program Facility: Location Unknown**

_The young man looked to be in his early twenties. He was of medium build, lightly tanned, with brown hair and eyes. Everything physical about the soldier screamed 'average.' The only thing that made him stand out was his scowling, suspicious demeanor. He was hostile to every one of the military scientists around him, many of whom were moving children to the next exam, others in the background wheeled carts with the bodies of those who had 'failed.' Many visitors either ignored the way things were done in the Program or knew what was happening before they arrived. But not this man. Not Kazaku Archer._

_Sinn Archer took all information in and found that she was perplexed by the man who was to be her 'handler.' He would also be the first Earth Alliance pilot to be responsible for a Biological-CPU and thus it was odd that he obviously found the entire process for creating Extended extremely distasteful. _

_His file—which Sinn had been given in the days prior to the man's arrival—had said that Kazaku Archer was the only survivor after his family, which ran space freighter company, was killed by ZAFT forces. ZAFT had apparently believed that the Archer family was hauling weapons and in the process of seizing the freighter, violence erupted. The report was unclear how exactly the slaughter had occurred, but the result was that Kazaku Archer was the only one found alive on his family's ship. Apparently, he was surrounded by the floating corpses of his siblings. _

_This all had taken place years ago and since then, Kazaku had joined the Alliance as a pilot. Fresh out of the academy, he was now assigned to the famous Zero Squadron: a group of incredible pilots renowned for their daring missions and high-kill counts. Or at least they were before the war between Earth and the PLANTs had started. Now Zero Squadron was almost a shadow of its former self. The skill the pilots displayed was no match against ZAFTs superior weaponry. To help Zero Squadron, Sinn was being assigned to support it. _

_Additionally, to smooth over some of those in the Alliance vehemently against the Program, she was being given the last name "Archer" on top of the number BCPU-000. The number designated her as the first successful Extended being sent to the front lines. The only other prototype had lost his mind and the First Generation were still a ways off. _

_Sinn was lucky, she was never given the performance-enhancing drug Gamma Glipheptin, instead she had suffered through countless surgeries, building out her joints and replacing some of her organs with high tech synthetic units capable of sustaining her during High-G combat. Currently the process was deemed too expensive to be sustainable, which was why the Program was perfecting Gamma Glipheptin, seeing it as the future for BCPUs. _

"_So you must be Sinn, huh?" Kazaku stared down at her, looking mildly unimpressed. "You're tiny." _

"_The implants we gave her did impact her growth. She is just a little below average height for most girls her age." Julius Doran, one of the head scientists of the Program, said. All three of them were now alone in the room._

"_And how old is that?" Kazaku's glance at the scientist had made it clear that he thought of the man as little more than an insect. Julius didn't seem to notice._

"_Hmm? Oh, 17 or 18 I think." Julius said, he was barely paying attention. Focusing on filling out a form and reviewing some recent test data from their recent failure. "I need to supervise something. I'll be back in a few minutes and we can get this all finalized."_

_Kazaku cocked an eyebrow, "This is the first soldier you guys have given the Alliance. I'm surprised there isn't more pomp and circumstance."_

"_Does a food processor celebrate every time they send out packages of meat?" Julius smiled. "All we care about is creating the product."_

_Kazaku grew very quiet, yet his eyes burned with such fury that Sinn was expected Julius to notice this time, but the man was already turning away and heading to the cryogenic chamber. They were going to freeze the failure and try to dissect it later. Same day, different subject._

_Now Sinn and Kazaku were alone. Kazaku suddenly shook his head and let out a very loud breath, apparently trying to calm him. He turned his eyes on Sinn after a few moments, "Sorry about that, you okay?'_

_Sinn blinked. "This unit is operating at 99.97% efficiency. Well within parameters. Until the next update or tune up can be performed in approximately-"_

_Kazaku held up a hand, "No, listen you never have to do that with me."_

_Sinn blinked. "In order for the handler to be properly informed, regular updates on this unit's status must be-"_

"_Jesus Christ." Kazaku turned away from her, he walked over and sat down on a pure white couch. He put his heavily booted feet on the glass table in front of him. "Do you know how to talk like a normal person? Or did they tear that out of you too?"_

_Sinn blinked. "I do not understand."_

"_You are not a machine; you are a person." Kazaku said slowly, dictating each word clearly. It was obvious he was still infuriated from before._

"_I'm a Biological Computer Processing Unit Triple Zero-"_

_Kazkau held up a hand, his eyes were closed, his forehead beaded. "I'm not calling you that, it sucks."_

"_That is this unit's designation."_

"_You are also called Sinn and you now have a last name, mine." Kazaku paused, thinking, "In fact, the records say we are brother and sister, right?"_

"_That is correct." Sinn intoned. _

"_So how can my sister be a machine? You are either one or the other, decide."_

_Sinn's mouth opened, but she did not speak for several seconds, nor did her eyes blink. "I . . . don't make decisions . . ."_

_Kazaku brown eyes were afire with determination, "You do now dammit."_

_**Present Day**_

**-Italy, Apennine Mountains**

Kazaku's Moebius had apparently hit the ground in a soft glade, bounced like a rock skipping across the surface of a pond, and crashed into a line of trees. Now it rested, its port side crumpled and central frame half-buried in the dirt against a trio of trees bent almost to the ground, their roots up in the air.

A female ZAFT soldier stood guard next to the downed craft, engrossed in conversation with two male ZAFT soldiers. A jeep was parked beside the mobile armor's intact right side.

Sinn Archer, a few dozen meters away, in the heavy underbrush characteristic of the light forest of the area, insects crawling across her back and sides, wiped more stinging sweat from her eyes and crawled forward to hear what they were saying.

The woman's voice was easiest to make out. "... see here? Spots of blood. They were crawling, but we didn't get any units on site for a while, so the pilot wasn't crawling for stealth; they were wounded. We have teams patrolling the area now. They say the trail goes a little less than a kilometer and just disappears on stony ground where things get hilly."

The two men looked at one another.

The first ZAFT soldier, the taller of the two, said, "Is there any sign of a dust-up along the trail?"

"No. They're assuming the pilot is hiding in the hills." The woman responded.

"Doubt it." The first male soldier said, "They would have found more blood. Even if the pilot bandaged themself, they'd be cutting their flesh to pieces on that hard ground."

"Unless they stopped crawling and started walking. Heat scanning isn't doing any good?" Asked the other male soldier, who was much shorter than his companion

"Negative. There are a surprisingly large amount animals in the area. That and professional hunters, the game they hunt, and a few towns down south. We're ushering the hunters out as fast as we come across them, but scanning is still difficult."

The taller male soldier sighed in annoyance at the women's report and turned back toward the jeep.

The shorter male smirked, "We'll find him. You sit your pretty ass here and let us take care of it." With that, he followed the taller soldier.

Sinn crawled forward as fast as she could manage while remaining quiet. The woman was watching the other two, her body language suggesting that perhaps she'd enjoy beating the shorter man senseless with the stock of her rifle and did not turn in Sinn's direction.

The two men climbed into the jeep talking to one another, their low, amused tones and occasional chuckles making it likely that the woman continued to be the object of conversation. They started driving away.

Sinn stood up from behind her bush which was in the jeep's path. Her first shot took the taller man in the chest through the open passenger window, Sinn traversed left and fired just as the driver realized what was happening. Her second shot took the shorter soldier in the side of the head, the jeep swung to the left as the driver's limp form leaned heavily on the steering.

The jeep accelerated forward until it smashed into a tree.

Ahead, the woman soldier was raising her rifle's stock to her shoulder. Sinn threw herself to the ground, once again partially concealed by the bush, and squeezed off three shots. The first two went wide, the soldier's return fire struck soil in front of her, but Sinn's third shot took the woman in the gut. The last ZAFT soldier let out a scream and fell forward.

Detached from the intensity of the exchange of bullets, Sinn's mind analyzed the fallen woman's condition. _Stomach wound. Deep. No apparent exit wound. Chance of death over 90%. It will be painful. _

Sinn hurried to Kazaku's Moebius, clambered up the broken port side, and peered into the cockpit. No sign of him, as the conversation she overheard suggested, but it would be efficient to deny ZAFT forces any further information they might glean from analysis of the craft. She fired into the cockpit until the control board were riddled with bullets, but Sinn saved one final bullet in her cartridge.

Sinn dropped to the ground, proceeded to shoot the sobbing female soldier in the head, scavenged the dead woman's weapons, and headed to where the jeep had come to a stop.

After seeing that the jeep could still run, Sinn removed the two men from the vehicle; however, the engine was smashed, seriously restricting the jeep's speed. A repair job was out of the question with the tools she had on hand.

Sinn frowned slightly as she started driving, the jeep's engine rattling and coughing. It would be faster than walking, but she needed to be careful and avoid ZAFT patrols.

Sinn snapped on her vehicle's military radio.

_"May have some sign of passage here, looks something like crawling. But there's no blood." _

_"Roger. Have Ajaf and Matham reported in yet?"_

"_... Grid Two-Four secure."_

The damaged jeep carried Sinn along Kazaku's trail of crushed underbrush and scored mud, dodging trees and running over bushes as she went. Her brother had managed to crawl a fair distance. Sinn traveled a quarter kilometer through this forest, then a half kilometer, and finally reached a narrow, shallow river that must have been the one mentioned by the female soldier.

Sinn could see that the forest thinned out on the other side of the river. Not much farther beyond the forest the landscape graduated to rocky hills that were thick with underbrush, but significantly less trees.

Sinn shook her head. _It is illogical for Kazaku to head for terrain like that; it would be easier to spot him from above._

As she examined her surroundings an Agile helicopter swooped by over the nearest ridge of hills, flying slowly enough that it had to be on recon. Kazaku's crawling trail emerged on the other side of the bank, more obvious than ever, and headed toward those hills.

Sinn paused, sensing some trick of Kazaku's at work. The soldiers had said the trail disappeared on stony ground, and the searchers had not had any luck finding Kazaku.

_No luck finding an injured pilot who was limited to crawling._

Kazaku knew as well as Sinn did that a downed pilot who found a river would, under most circumstances, be much better off following it downriver. Human settlements tended to be built along rivers. Rivers tended to join other rivers. Rivers usually meant fresh water.

What if her brother had crawled as far as the first batch of terrain that would no longer carry sign of his passage then had crawled back to the river? It was a sensible strategy. It had thrown off his pursuers.

Sinn turned right, the direction the river flowed, and began cruising slowly next to it. She noted that the route was much better to avoid detection as trees along the riverbanks shielded long stretches of the water from view from above.

A kilometer downriver, something hard struck the jeep's cracked windshield. Sinn almost lost control of the jeep as she reacted, coming upright fast, pistol in hand, aiming at the long grasses to her left . . .

Grasses . . . and one hand sticking out beyond them, waving!

Sinn brought the jeep around, hopped off into the thigh-high water, and slushed her way through the river.

It was Kazaku, sweating, pale, leaning against the bank in the shade of the trees. His orange pilot's suit was filthy from dirt and blood and was torn in the front—something Sinn suspected Kazaku had done to help cool himself.

"I'm glad to see you," Kazaku said. His voice was weak, hoarse.

"Why did submit me to friendly fire?"

"You mean . . . why I threw the rock?" Kazaku muttered, making a face. "I can't shout."

"Are you hurt?"

Kazaku nodded.

"Badly?"

Another nod.

"I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding internally. I don't think I'm going to get much farther."

"You're going to get back to the _Archangel_." The words seemed to shock Kazaku, but Sinn didn't waste time thinking about the 'why.' The mission. She had to focus on the mission. This was a rescue mission.

"Can you ride in the jeep?"

Kazaku was long in answering. "I think so."

"Confirmed. You've done well to thrown off pursuit. I'm going to get us out of the search area before they decide to come this far."

Sinn helped Kazaku up on the jeep. It was not easy. Halfway there, Kazaku let out a bark of pain and curled up into a knot, shuddering for several long moments while Sinn held him. Then, finally, Kazaku uncurled enough to take a normal position in the passenger seat. Sinn noted that Kazaku began sweating heavily as soon as he left the cooling water of the river and did not stop.

After finally securing Kazaku into the jeep, Sinn climbed up in the driver's seat and goosed the engine.

The motor let out a more vigorous cough than before, shuddered once, and died.

"I take it you bought this used," Kazaku said and smiled slightly when Sinn's eyes narrowed, for a half a second it looked like she was glaring.

Ever since The Program gave Kazaku the responsibility of being Sinn's 'caretaker,' he had seen the look hundreds of times. Sinn had an expressive face if you took the time to pay attention to her quirks. She didn't wear a metaphorical mask like Shoko where nothing got out. Sinn had a lot of emotions; they were just subtle—only to the untrained eye she appeared to be robotic.

_**-Archangel,**_** Hanger**

Balsam Arendo sat inside the Skygrasper's cockpit, outwardly trying to project an air of confidence as he examined the controls. It wasn't that he was afraid of flying in the atmosphere, in fact, most Moebius mobile armor pilots were trained in piloting aircraft—namely F-7D Spearheads. While the Skygrasper was a newer machine, the Earth Alliance had designed the controls to emulate the older Spearheads closely, allowing for an easier transition.

What Arendo was afraid of was the truth. What Adam had said to him, about how he was a coward, had resonated with him deeply. He had felt such intense relief at avoiding combat during the last battle too . . . _But it was just nerves! _He told himself as he finished the prelaunch check. _Nerves! Yes! I was emotional at the loss of so many friends on the Malenkov! I'm an incredible pilot! The Eagle of Artemis!_

But the thought of encountering an ZAFT forces in the Skygrapser, of potentially fighting off a real mobile suit . . . There could be no do-overs like in the simulators, it was all on the line.

Arendo grimaced and slapped his hands together, trying to stop them from trembling. _Damn it!_

But he did wish others could go with him, but Adam Harris was wounded, Shoko Emena was nonresponsive, and most of the test pilots were useless—although it seemed as if the tall pilot, Connor Buchanan, might have the requisite skill to also launch.

In other words, Arendo was the surest bet to start scouting for the two downed Zero Squadron pilots. _If they are even still alive._ Arendo thought as his Skygrasper was wheeled out to the catapult deck, moving past the large metal containers that had brought the Skygraspers originally and the shuttle that was supposed to be used to transfer the civilians over to the Advance Fleet.

Arendo slowly sucked in a breath. He had been ordered by Captain Ramius to avoid combat and to remember that he was merely conducting a rescue. Which suited Balsam just fine. _I'm no coward, I'm just a realist and my reaction before was completely understandable!_ Arendo shook his head and tried to ignore the loud pounding of his heart.

_**Cosmic Era 70, August**_

**-Earth Alliance, Extended Program Facility: Location Unknown**

_It astounded Kazaku that the Earth Alliance could do such a thing, make a girl whose entire purpose was to kill Coordinators. And Sinn was special, not just because she was the first success, but because of how she entered the program. The bottomless hatred the girl must have felt. Hatred that was both understandable and yet misplaced. _

_In that, they were the same._

"_So how can my sister be a machine? You are either one or the other, decide." Kazaku said to the unhappy girl. She was such a small, pale thing, with silver hair and cold eyes. _

"_I . . . don't make decisions . . ." _

_Those words, unsure and confused, raised the hair on the back of Kazaku's neck. The Alliance had convinced this girl that she had no agency, no choice in anything. She was a vessel, a thing, where events transpired around. Kazaku knew what it was like when someone or something takes away the ability for a person to choose. His family had been powerless when their freighter was caught in the cross-fire between smugglers and ZAFT forces. Their ship had been mistaken as a target and only Kazaku had survived. His parents and two sisters had not. They had no power to stop their deaths._

_And how his family were considered collateral damage. Just another number of unfortunate civilian causalities in the millennium of war that had torn through human history. _

_Sinn was no different. She had made a deal with the devil and became a weapon. Kazaku knew that the true horror of deals like that was not the fact that the devil cheated—which missed the point—the horror came from the fact that the devil gave exactly what he promised. But the price was your soul._

"_You do now dammit." Kazaku growled out and stood up, he felt like he was a giant as he loomed over Sinn. "You have the last name of Archer now and sorry, but that carries certain responsibilities." _

_Suddenly a side door opened to the room and in strode two scientists, leading a group of three teenage boys dressed in the white garb of test subjects. The two scientists paused at the scene in front of them. "What is going on here?" One of them, the fatter of the two asked. _

"_She is coming with me today." Kazaku responded, his eyes had not left the boys behind the scientist. They were around Sinn's age, but they were different. They appeared to have more personality: One was listening to music, head bobbing to the sound coming out of his headphones, the second had his nose buried in a paperback book, a large grin on his face, and the last, was furious tapping at a portable game console. But on a deeper level something was off. Maybe it was the way they moved, jittery. Or maybe it was how they surveyed the room with disinterest, and yet, control. _

"_Doctor Julius needed to go check on something." _

_The woman leaned over to the fatter man, "It must be regarding the failed prototype."_

_The fat scientist nodded, "Oh yes, of course." He seemed less concerned with Sinn being unsupervised then with Kazaku, a stranger in their midst. In fact, Kazaku realized that he hadn't looked at Sinn at all. It was like she didn't exist. "Well then," The fat scientist nodded again and turned back to the door. "C'mon you three! Orga, watch where you are going! Clotho! Don't give me that look!" _

_The group started to exit, but one, the boy with long hair covering one of his eyes was staring at Sinn. "Leaving?" His voice was soft and smooth._

"_Shani!" The woman grabbed him by the arm. "Come." She started pulling him out. The boy named Shani grinned, his eyes still on Sinn, "Weak." He turned and left. _

_Kazaku frowned as he was left along with Sinn, "What was that?" _

"_You should be aware. I am a prototype instituted after my other variant failed. This makes me significantly different in design from those in the First-Generation."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means out of all the future Extended, I will be by far the weakest."_

"_And yet they are letting you out?"_

_Sinn's gold eyes studied him, for the first time she was showing a different emotion. Maybe he was mistaken but it seemed to be pride. "While my abilities are lower in comparison, my mental fortitude is resilient and stable. Which was necessary to establish following the other failed prototype."_

_Kazaku snorted, "Well I've seen your scores. I don't know about those other super soldiers, but you are a much better pilot then any Natural I've ever seen." Kazaku paused and looked Sinn up and down, "Don't think I've forgotten what we are talking about, but I think I may be asking too much of you."_

_Sinn subtly cocked her head and blinked once at him. _

_Is that how she expresses confusion? Kazaku though, amused. _

"_So how about this? You have until we leave this hell-hole to decide you want to be human." Kazaku glanced at his watch, "Shouldn't take more than 20 minutes to make an easy choice," He met Sinn's eyes and grinned, "Sister." _

_**Present Day**_

**-Italy, Apennine Mountains**

Kazaku lay on his back now, in the jeep's emergency pack Sinn had found a small inflatable raft. The raft could hold two adults if the passengers were sitting up, but with Kazaku lying down it was all they could do to put the few supplies and weapons they had next to him.

With no room in the raft, Sinn, finding a rope in the glove compartment, had tied the rope off to the raft's front and was a couple of meters ahead, dragging the raft down the shallow, slow-moving river while Kazaku rode.

"This is pretty sweet." Kazaku said. "Why don't you peel me some fruit while you're at it?" There was still a rasp of pain in his voice.

"I'm unable." Sinn said quietly—sadly. Kazaku could barely hear her voice.

"Sinn?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for coming back for me."

"You know too much about the _Archangel _and Zero Squadron to be allowed to fall into enemy hands."

"Reasonable." Kazaku said. Maybe it was because he was wounded, but to his partially delirious mind, it seemed like the conviction and stability normally found in Sinn's voice was missing. "By the way," Kazaku asked, "Do you have a plan, or is walking in the river pretty much the extent of it?"

"Negative." Sinn snapped. "Sooner or later we reach a community. At that point, I'll infiltrate and secure you a doctor."

"Right," Kazaku closed his eyes.

Sinn pressed on, "From there, we can also find a way to signal the _Archangel._ We'll probably be back by dawn."

"Right." He repeated.

Sinn mouth worked silently for a few seconds. "Maybe . . . I'll find a f-female doctor in town . . . you would like that, y-yes? You and your little ways . . ."

If he had more energy, Kazaku would have leapt straight up into the air in pure shock. Instead he only raised an eyebrow and sweated more. "Was that a joke? From you? And was that 'little ways' a reference to my dic-"

"I-I just mean, humor is . . . " Sinn frantically looked away from Kazaku. "Humor is supposed to help in situations where there is stress. I deemed it . . . appropriate."

_Is she blushing?! _Kazaku thought, surprised at how relaxed he felt despite the ridiculousness of the situation, or maybe it was just his lack of energy? He felt exhausted down to the very marrow of his bones. "It won't happen anyway." Kazaku said, "You know what the first words this hypothetical doctor of yours would be?"

"What?"

"She'll say, 'this bum is your brother? How did that happen?! Did your mother bang an asteroid?'"

Sinn whipped around, her silver hair swinging, her golden eyes bright. "Look closer. We are brother and sister. Anyone can see that."

Kazaku stared at her through his bleary eyes. He had messy brown hair, brown eyes, was of medium build, and was Asian. Sinn was small and slender, with golden eyes, and skin so pale that Adam had once joked that it 'made her hair white.'

In other words, Kazaku Archer and Sinn Archer looked nothing alike. Anyone could see that.

_She has always known we aren't related by blood. She knows what our relationship is . . . and yet it means so much to her. _

_When I first met her all I saw was a girl, a girl who would be the same age as one of my sisters. Those bastards at the Program gave Sinn my last name and sent her on her merry way to the battlefield. Besides 'destroy ZAFT' her mission was simple: Give life to Zero Squadron. Keep us, the famous squadron, on life-support just a little longer._

"Oh, that's right, you're just as ugly as I am . . ." Kazaku said instead of voicing his thoughts, "Maybe I have a chance after all." He winced and half curled up as another wave of pain hit him.

Sinn watched, her pale skin turning a shade paler. "Enough. We've got to get you medical help immediately. That means calling in . . ." Sinn paused, her mouth worked silently for several seconds before she managed to say, "Call in ZAFT forces and . . . surrendering."

Kazaku uncurled again, but rocked back and forth a little, obviously unable to hold still.

"Come. Here. Sinn." He croaked.

Sinn splashed back to him.

When she was alongside the raft, Kazaku grabbed the front of her pilot's suit and yanked it as hard as he could.

"Listen to me. We do NOT surrender. Your body with all those modifications and our mobile armors are going to be too easy to identify. And you are also far too valuable anyway. If we surrender, the entire ship will be at risk. I'm not going to have that. You said it yourself; we have to protect the _Archangel _and Zero Squadron."

"Even at the cost of your own life?"

"That's right." Exhausted by his exertions, Kazaku lay back on the raft. "If the _Archangel _and everyone onboard are killed, the Earth Alliance has to start over building new weapons. Which means more time, more time for ZAFT to destroy more colonies, to destroy more ships. Another day may mean some young girl goes through what you have. . . or an angry young soldier with a dead family ends up what I am."

"What you are is my brother." Sinn stated, but her trembling voice undercut any authority she had tried to muster.

Kazaku shook his head. "No. I'm not." He took a long breath. "If I die..."

"You're not going to die!"

"Shut up and listen to me Sinn. If I die, you can't let them find my body. They'd identify me. They will know that Zero-Squadron is down another member. Plus a corpse will slow you down. Do whatever it takes you to get back to the ship, but don't let them find me."

"You're not going to die."

"Promise me you'll dispose of me."

Sinn shuddered. "I promise, but you're not going to die."

"Well, I'll try to hold you to that promise." His eyes closed. "There's no traffic, yet we're stopped. Why is that?"

The corner of Sinn's mouth went up in what could have been a smile and she splashed back to her towing rope.

_**Cosmic Era 70, September**_

**-Earth Alliance Warship, **_**Lincoln**_

"_Please welcome them to Zero Squadron." Shoko said, her voice firm and commanding, but it lacked all enthusiasm. In fact, she seemed perturbed by the presence of Sinn, unsettled by the way she examined the world around her. _

_None of the assembled Zero Squadron members were surprised by the fact that Sinn Archer was 'enhanced.' They were told about the new pilot and her handler prior to their arrival; thus, they were all acting fairly normal. A dark-skinned man named Adam had made some crass jokes about Kazaku and Sinn not being 'related by blood,' and two women named Risa and Tifa has slapped the back of his head. Despite their regular banter, Kazaku thought he could pick up on some tension in the air, a watchfulness of both him and Sinn, that likely had a lot to do with their abnormal circumstances and also with the fact that they were new faces in a squadron with an incredible high casualty rate. Kazaku knew that there was a hesitation to be open with newbies when there was a real probability they would be killed within the week or month. The tension could be seen purely by numbers, even with himself and Sinn joining Zero Squadron, they were only ten pilots all together, two members shorts of a full Squadron. _

_Kazaku looked around briefing room, it was set up theater style, with rows of beaches stacked upon each other. Kazaku and Sinn stood at the front with Lieutenant Shoko Emena and her quiet, sunglass wearing executive officer, Lieutenant JG Harry Arb._

_Up in the front row were the aforementioned Adam, Risa, and Tifa. Behind them were a scattering of pilots: Thomson, Wufei, and Uso. Thomson was smiling at Sinn and Kazaku, Wufei was scowling—but had been doing so since he'd arrived at the briefing so perhaps it was a normal attitude for him—and Uso, a teenager around Sinn's age looked uncomfortable, as if he couldn't decide if he should look concerned about Sinn's arrival or welcoming. _

_He must be fresh out of the academy too. Kazaku thought, eyeing Uso. Damn he is a young kid! Starting to see more and more of those at the academy. _

_Kazaku's attention was caught by the pilot Tifa whispering something in Adam's ear, which made the loud man exclaim loudly in protest and glare at Kazaku. "He is NOT better looking than me!" _

_Tifa giggle and blew a kiss at Kazaku, which made him grin back. _

_Well she seems nice. He thought. _

"_I know we all want to be welcoming," Shoko went on, giving Tifa a look so cold that could freeze water, "I must ask that you all uphold the decorum and responsibilities expected of us in Zero Squadron." She looked directly at Adam. "Please try to be respectful." _

_Adam blew a raspberry. _

_Shoko turned towards Kazaku and Sinn, "Anything you two want to add?"_

"_Just happy to be here, to do work worth doing." Kazaku said smiling and he looked at Sinn, who stared back at him for several seconds before realizing that Kazaku wanted her to speak for herself. He'd been doing that a lot since they had met a month ago, putting her on the spot, making her decide for herself. Maybe he was crazy, but it slowly seemed to be helping, as if it were putting life back into her, drop by drop._

"_As a Biol…" Sinn's voice trailed off, she stared down at her feet. Her eyes fluttering, "As a pilot for the Alliance," Sinn said slowly. "As Sinn Archer, I will do my duty." Her voice may have sounded robot, her reply basic and without feeling, but to Kazaku she might as well had burst into song. The others might not realize it, but by introducing herself that way, Sinn had taken a big step. A step to reclaiming her humanity. She had introduced herself as a person. _

_In the months that followed, the path for Sinn was a long and difficult one. During battle she often reverted back to her BCPU self, something that Kazaku suspected had more to do with her cybernetic implants than a conscious choice, but outside the cockpit, she showed slow and steady signs of improvement. It was little things, thanking Kazaku for helping her with mobile armor maintenance, helping Adam cook dinner once—although she burned everything she tried to prepare and, according to Adam, she was 'the worst fucking cook I'd ever seen that has an unreasonable amount of confidence in her skill'—it was progress. _

_Focusing on Sinn allowed Kazaku not to lose himself after the other members of Zero Squadron started dying. Tifa got killed on Kazaku and Sinn's first mission with Zero Squadron, she was simply shot down during the heat of battle. Harry and Uso sacrificed themselves to take down a GINN barely a month later. And Wufei died during a furious missile exchange several weeks before their mission to Heliopolis. And then there was Thomson's death during that mission . . . and Kazaku remember all the other new pilots, coming and going after Sinn and his arrival: Hunter, Ostosa, Wedge, Dulfo, the list went on and on._

_And now . . . he too would . . ._

**-Italy, Apennine Mountains: Present Day**

The sun went down and the moon was brightly illuminated. Behind them was a rich carpet of stars—despite the war, despite the battles that filled the sky with smoke, Italy had clear skies.

At a bend in the river where the trees were thin, Kazaku said, "What's that?"

Sinn looked back to see where Kazaku was staring, and then looked straight up.

Just crossing before the moon was brightly illuminated dots, tiny in the distance. "Likely warships, but from this distance I cannot determine whom they belong too. It could be the 8th Fleet."

"Ah. Nice of them to finally show up." Kazaku joked.

Two hundred meters farther on, Sinn heard Kazaku gasping for breath. She splashed back to him, but it was slow going. It was getting hard to move in the water; her legs were cold and felt like lead.

Kazaku was not knotted in pain as Sinn had expected. He was stretched out in the pose he'd found most comfortable, but there was distress in his face. "Sorry," Kazaku said. "A bit of panic." His voice was fainter than before.

"Panic?"

"I was just imagining what a sad world this would be without me." Kazaku gave what could have been a smirk.

"That's not something you have to worry about."

"Either way, you're right." Kazaku held out a hand; there was something in it.

Sinn took a small leather-bound book from him.

"What's this?"

"It's called a 'journal.' Take it back with you. It has some last thoughts in it."

The coldness in Sinn's legs crept up to inhabit the rest of her and she shuddered again. "Not last thoughts. Don't be so fatalistic. You're just punishing yourself."

Kazaku managed a hoarse chuckle. "You would know. That's your specialty, isn't it?"

"I don't understand."

"I do what I do because I very badly want to suffer for being my family's only survivor, but what about you?" Kazaku let out a cough, "You do what you do so you can avenge the little girl you were—the orphan. We are the same. The Program saw that and assigned you to me because of that rage. You were the only volunteer for the Program because you wanted revenge, revenge against the whole world."

"I don't want that." Sinn voice was almost a whisper, she had taken a step back, "That's a lie."

"Is it? Sinn, just how much do you think you owe the Earth Alliance?"

"Some."

"For what? Your modifications? For how The Program made you strong?"

Sinn paused a moment before she answered, but when she did her voice was a lower whisper. "That's right."

"It's not right!" Kazaku growled, it was the loudest he had been since Sinn had found him. "You're putting a tremendous burden on the little girl you used to be!"

"A debt is a debt. I'm paying it off. That's what all of us are taught!"

"The account doesn't need balancing!" There was scorn in Kazaku's voice. "You can't reduce lives to numbers and exchange them like currency. You can't measure what a girl did in ignorance against what a woman has to do for the rest of her life."

"I will not listen to treasonous words!"

"Ah. That's good to know." Kazaku leaned back again, "Hey, we're stopped again."

A bit farther on, Kazaku said, in a hoarse whisper Sinn could barely hear over the river, "It's up there . . ."

"The fleet?" Sinn asked and looked up. The unknown fleet was passing before the moon again. "Not too intimidating from this far away, are they?" She asked. Hoping a joke would get a better reaction this time.

Kazaku did not answer.

"I said, not too intimidating from here, are they?"

Kazaku still did not respond.

Sinn stood where she was, unwilling to turn and look, to walk back on her cold-numbed legs to confirm what she feared. But the raft slowly drifted forward on the weak current until it was beside her.

Kazaku's chest did not rise or fall. But his eyes were still open, directed upward, and his expression—for once lacking pain or regret—was that of a child wondering at the glittering beauty of the stars.

Sinn's vision blurred as her own eyes filled with the first tears she'd shed since she was a little girl.

_**-Archangel, **_**Bridge**

The Skygrasper returned in the evening, empty handed.

"The area is crawling with ZAFT Agiles! No distress signal either." Balsam said as his aircraft approached the _Archangel._ His tone was not apologetic, instead he sounded increasingly grumpy every time he had returned to the _Archangel _for refueling.

"Were you followed?" Murrue asked, ignoring his tone. It was always something with these Eurasian soldiers. They were pushy when she gave them orders. _Maybe it is Bezukhov's influence?_

"I had to shake off pursuit several times, but no. Although I think they are slowly tracing our position."

Murrue nodded, "Get some rest once you return, you'll go out again tomorrow morning."

Balsam flashed away and Murrue turned to Miriallia, "Is Petty Officer Buchanan ready?"

Miriallia nodded, "Yes ma'am, he is prepped in the second Skygrasper and reports all systems are green."

"Once Lieutenant Junior Grade Arendo returns, launch him. Tell him to investigate further south."

"Roger!"

After talking to Connor Buchanan herself, Murrue had found that he not only had experience piloting aircraft, but also had flown in Italy before during his training days. Why his personal file seemed to be missing these details was unclear, but after pressing him to get back into the Skygrasper cockpit—and with some peer pressure from his brother—Connor had agreed to 'get back on the bicycle.' He'd spent the time while Arendo was searching to refamiliarize himself with the controls and now that Balsam was taking a break, he would search the area.

Murrue had considered launching both simultaneously, but Natarle had cautioned against it, arguing that the_ Archangel_ still needed to be defended and having multiple aircraft out may raise the risk of bringing ZAFT forces back to their position.

Murrue sat back and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. Outside of a handful of breaks, she had not gotten any sleep for over a day now, not since Le Creuset had attacked the Advance Fleet, but with two pilot's missing and with limited defensive capabilities, Murrue found that she couldn't rest even if she had the time.

Footsteps approached Murrue's seat and she opened her eyes to find Natarle standing over her. "Captain, I think it might be time to consider leaving the area."

Murrue sighed, she knew this conversation was coming. In fact, she couldn't blame Natarle for bringing it up. It was something she had been thinking about as more and more time passed and once it got dark. There was no guarantee that the Ensigns were still alive and even if they were, the likelihood of them being captured increased rapidly.

The _Archangel _had just shaken off their pursuers following the battle, but if they did not keep moving, ZAFT would inevitably find them again.

"I'm aware of the situation Ensign." Murrue responded tiredly.

"It is a difficult decision," Natarle went on, "But I think we should report that Ensign Sinn Archer and Ensign Kazaku Archer are MIA."

"MIA?" Miriallia asked from the CIC.

Neumann turned to her, "It means Missing in Action. It happens when soldiers go missing during combat, but what it really means is that we think they were killed."

"That's horrible." Miriallia muttered as Natarle frowned at Neumann who shrugged in response to her stare.

"I'm not prepared to do that just yet." Murrue cut in, looking at the sensor data Balsam had collected during his recent search.

"Captain!" Natarle hissed, "You are once again endangering the lives of everyone on this ship for a few pilots. This is just like before with the Strike! You moved us out of our descent angle, and we ended up here!"

Murrue paused and sucked in a breath._ At least Captain Bezukhov is asleep, this would be worse if he were on the bridge._

"Ensign Badgiruel," Murrue said slowly, picking her words carefully. "I understand your perspective and you are right that we will have to leave the area eventually, that said, my responsibilities extend to all the crew members and right now, some of them are missing. It is my duty to do everything in my power to protect this crew."

"But Captain, we don't even know if they're still alive."

"ZAFT seems to think so." Murrue pressed a few buttons on her chair and the sensor data popped up on one of the main bridge monitors. "Judging from this, ZAFT has been searching this area thoroughly since the last battle."

Natarle shook her head, "There could be a number of reasons why they are there."

"True, but I choose to believe that the Ensigns are still alive, but!" Murrue held up a hand to forestall and further arguments, "I agree with you that staying here with our current battle power is untenable. Kira is not at 100%, most of our mobile suits need repairs, and we do not have a lot of pilots who can fly the Skygraspers. That is why I recommend we wait until late-morning tomorrow. If we have not found them by then, we will leave."

Natarle looked like she wanted to argue further, but she too looked exhausted and appeared to decide that it wasn't worth continuing to fight Murrue.

"Yes, Captain." She said begrudgingly.

Connor Buchanan soon launched, night stretched out, and still the pilots were not found.

**-Italy, Apennine Mountains**

Before dawn, Sinn rose from her makeshift camp. She had used the raft and a few blankets to set up some cover to sleep under during the night.

During the night, Sinn had heard several Agiles pass overhead, but none of the patrols appeared to be getting close. Sinn had eaten a meal of cold rations—finding them even more tasteless then usual—and went into a kind of trance that wasn't quite being asleep nor fully awake until she seemed it was almost morning.

As she left, Sinn took one last look at the small bundle she was leaving behind—wrapped in a black blanket—the body of her brother.

Despite the pulsing aches that seemed to have replaced her muscles while she dozed, Sinn was able to travel swiftly. She had good directional sense and she did not have an injured comrade to tow through difficult terrain.

She passed by the gutted hulk of Kazaku's Moebius. There were no bodies here. ZAFT investigators had come and gone, and had posted no one to guard a valueless, burned-out hull.

There were no distant sounds of ground forces or helicopters. The search had either been moved or called off.

As dawn finally broke, Sinn found the lake where she had hidden her mobile armor.

While morning was still young, Sinn swam out to where her mobile armor lay partially submerged and covered with a camouflage tarp and took a long and lonely time going through the routine power-up checklist. But when that was done, she had to act fast. Her window of opportunity would be a narrow one.

The murky water behind Sinn's black Moebius boiled as she cut in her engines; she could see bubbles and foam drift around to her viewport as her Moebius strained. Then the thrusters overcame the muck that trapped her vehicle. She rose to the water's surface and then shot into the air. Up, southwest across a narrow band of forest, a mere few moments until she found the river. She headed downriver again for a few more moments as terrain blurred beneath her.

When she recognized the approximate area of her camp, her radio picked up the weak transmitter she had activated when she left to broadcast on Earth Alliance emergency signals.

There was the black blanket atop her brother's body.

Sinn could not wait. Revulsion for the deed she was about to perform had been her companion last night; she did not have time for it now. Sinn turned so that her Moebius was pointed straight down. She sped towards the ground . . . and fired.

Her rounds turned the center of the glade into a burning inferno, charring the tent, blanket, body, and raft into a melted crater of ash. She fired until there was nothing recognizable there, nothing for the investigators of ZAFT to identify as Kazaku Archer, Zero Squadron pilot.

Then Sinn turned her mobile armor skyward and fled.

_**-Archangel: **_**Sickbay**

Kazaku Archer was dead, Sinn had returned, and the feeling on the ship was a mixture of sadness and relief. Kazaku Archer was well-liked and would be missed. He had been kind and caring, while occasionally arrogant—although not as bad as most pilots—he generally tried to get to know every member of the crew. But there was also a sense of relief at Sinn's return, knowing that she was safe and that the _Archangel _could move away from the area. There was a slow build of stress and tension with every moment the _Archangel_ sat in the Apennine Mountains. It was slowly building, like a teapot on a hot stove. It could be seen in small ways, some of the crew snapping at each other over little things, the furtive glances some of the crew had, as if they were all on edge, waiting to be attacked once again. But once Sinn had returned and the _Archangel _headed out of the mountains, the tension within the crew started to fade.

Although Kira had to admit that at least within the sickbay, with the burned and injured civilians, a different kind of emotion filled the air. It was a mix of emotions: anger, resentment, and exhaustion.

It was why Kira was more than happy to finally get released.

"You are good to go Kira." Dr. Klein said, smiling at him and flipping closed Kira's chart. "But please, try to take it easy today. I don't want you near the Strike unless there is an emergency."

"Yeah, okay." Kira pulled on his uniform and started buttoning up the front. He and the Doctor were behind the curtains around his bed.

"Kira!" Miriallia's voice called from behind the curtain. "Are you there?"

"You naked?" Tolle's joked.

"Tolle!"

Kira pulled back the curtains and found himself surrounded by his friends: Miriallia, Tolle, Kuzzey, and Cagalli. They were all beaming at him.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We heard you were being released." Tolle said.

"And we managed to get off duty and say hi." Kuzzey added.

Miriallia took a step toward him, "How are you Kira? Feeling better?"

"Uhh yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks and . . ." Kira stared at his feet, "I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

Miriallia looked down at her feet, "We are just happy you're okay."

"Seriously Kira, you had use worried." Tolle reproached, putting a firm arm around Miriallia's shoulder. "Dr. Klein told us how much you've been pushing yourself. This isn't Heliopolis and you don't work for Dr. Kato and Seis, you can rely on us too."

"If you were that tired you should have said something." Cagalli, who had been examining Kira closely, added. "You can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Sorry." Kira felt ashamed.

"It was scary not having you out there during that last battle." Kuzzey said, his voice tight. "Take better care of yourself, please? For our sakes at least."

Kira swallowed, "I'm sorry." He said again. Something in his face must have tipped Tolle off because after a moment Tolle asked, "You heard about Kazaku, right?"

Kira nodded. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel about the loss. It wasn't like Kira knew the man well. Kazaku had always been kind, trying to make Kira feel included, less like an outsider. And he'd helped Kira get past Holden to see Risa while she had been locked up. A part of Kira felt responsible, as if he could have changed something if only he'd be well enough to fight.

Kira sucked in a breath. He was doing it again, trying to take all the responsibility for everything that happened.

As if she was reading his mind, Cagalli gave him a withering glare, "You better not be thinking that this is somehow your fault." She shot at him.

Kira met her eyes. "N-no . . ." He lied.

Cagalli made a face. "Uh huh."

After that, they escorted Kira back to his room. Talking about some of the updates around the ship and wondering after Flay and Sai, who they had heard nothing from after they left the _Archangel_ in a hurry before the last battle. Once Kira was back to his quarters, they all wished him well and went back to their stations. Kira watched them go before opening his door.

He was greeted by loud, excited chirps.

"You miss me Birdy?" Kira laughed as he walked inside, holding out a hand, palm down, for the robot to perch upon. Birdy obliged and looked up at Kira and cocked his head.

"I'm fine." Kira sat down on his bed, careful not to move his hand and make Birdy take off. "You were really worried, huh?"

Birdy chirped again and hopped onto Kira's bed, jumping around him happily. Kira watched him for a few minutes, smiling at Birdy's cheerful innocence.

But after a while, now that he was alone in his dark room—he hadn't bothered to turn on the lights—there was nothing to distract Kira from his thoughts and regrets. On one hand, he felt clear minded for the first time in a while. Ever since he'd climbed into the Strike's cockpit, he'd been pushing himself. Spending hours working on the Strike, learning the controls, and worrying—so much so that he'd barely slept for weeks. It was little wonder that he'd been delirious after getting pushed to such an extreme, losing Risa, and falling through the atmosphere.

And then there was that power during the last battle . . . how everything seemed to slow down . . .

Kira shook his head. It felt like a mirage or hazy dream. The only thing Kira knew was that he'd somehow defeated enemies that, moments earlier, had almost killed him. _What was that power? Was it simply adrenaline?_

Perhaps he had only achieved that because he had pushed himself past his breaking point? Maybe that power was why he had been so delirious afterwards?

Kira leaned back on his bed and stared up at the dark ceiling. He felt better rested and his mind was clearer, but the sadness and regret he felt over Risa persisted. Kira recalled having nightmares about her death, but like his memories from the last battle, the dreams also seemed distant. In fact, most of his memories over the last few days were eclipsed by Lacus, her song . . . her smile . . .

Kira shook himself. She was off-limits! But then Kira frowned, didn't he think about Flay in those same terms?

_I really know how to pick them. Girls who are already dating a guy. _Kira stood up and stretched, trying to distract himself from thoughts of Lacus Clyne.

Honestly he was still embarrassed after their last conversation and what she must have seen when she visited him while he was unconscious. He had been half out of his mind and sedated, but she had held his hand . . .

Kira twitched at the memories. It was not just Lacus he was embarrassed about either. Cagalli and Miriallia had seen him act crazy, but at least in their cases, Kira didn't find himself thinking about them in the same light as Lacus. He wanted Lacus to see him as someone strong, someone who could be relied upon. But every time they saw each other, Kira seemed to always be at some low point.

Kira walked over to his door and turned on the lights. Kira thought he'd sleep more once he got back to his room but found that his body didn't want more rest. He wasn't feeling particularly hungry either. Perhaps he should check-in on Lieutenant Shoko Emena? He'd heard from Kuzzey that she had locked herself in her quarters and was refusing to come out.

But then again, with the loss of Kazaku, maybe she'd rather be alone?

Kira's thoughts were interrupted by his door chiming. Kira turned back to the door and opened it, finding himself looking into the cerulean eyes of Lacus Clyne.

"Oh!" Lacus said, jumping slightly and blushing, "That was fast."

"Uh yeah, I was right by the door." Kira found himself almost falling into her eyes. They were so bright and blue. It was like he was staring up into the sky on a clear day.

"That makes sense." Lacus said, staring right back, not blinking.

The both were silent, the moment stretched. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. There was a feeling in the air. A kind of energy that-

Holden coughed loudly and pointedly, making both Kira and Lacus jump.

"Oh uh . . . do you want . . .?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes, I mean, if you want . . . "

"Well, thank you . . . "

They were talking over each other and now they felt uncomfortable. Holden, meanwhile, groaned audibly.

After another moment, Kira started laughing and Lacus following suit. Her laugh was like a bell.

"Come inside." Kira said, standing aside. He looked over at Holden, who met Kira's eyes.

"I'm not coming in. You kids have fun." He raised an eyebrow, "But not too much fun, ya hear?!"

"Right, yes sir!" Kira said, feeling like he'd been admonished by Lacus' father, and turned back into his room and found Lacus giggling as her pink Haro—which had been in her hands—was jumping around the room as Birdy spun around it. Both were making happy noises, creating a kind of song of squeaks and chirps.

_I wonder if Athrun preprogramed them to respond in a certain way if two of his creations met? _

Kira closed the door behind him. "Uhh so . . . what's up?" Kira asked, trying to sound casual as Lacus knelt on the floor and started humming along to Haro and Birdy's song.

"Well I wanted to check-in before you left sickbay, but when I got there you were already gone." Lacus said, turning back to Kira. Kira pulled out his desk chair and sat down. He gestured to his bed and she nodded and moved to it. "I must ask, how are you?"

"I'm good." Kira smiled, "Feeling much better then when you first saw me in sickbay probably."

"It was scary seeing you like that." Lacus whispered, "You were covered in sweat and muttering."

Kira sucked in a breath, "Yeah, I . . . I think I was having a nightmare." He paused, before launching into a brief explanation of what he could remember from the dream. After a couple minutes, Kira blushed. _I'm an idiot, no one likes hearing about other people's dreams._

But Lacus, to her credit, seemed genuinely interested and Kira continued, talking about how the dream never seemed to end. The only thing he didn't mention was how her song had pulled him out of it.

"What do you think it means?" She asked.

Kira looked back at her, considering his response. Should he tell her what he was really thinking? That Risa was trapped in that void forever? Or should he hold back and say that he didn't know what to think? Kira decided to split the difference.

"I just think that, the world is a dark place and Risa . . . she lost her life to that darkness. The world creates monsters and we have to fight against them to not get pulled into that darkness ourselves." Kira leaned forward, hands gasped between his legs, "If we aren't strong enough or if we are unlucky, we lose."

"That's a rather sad way of looking at the world, don't you think?"

"It is what I've seen over these last few weeks. To survive we have to become stronger, but I think the irony is that eventually we become monsters too. The people I've killed," Kira's words caught in this throat, "The people I've killed, their loved ones probably see me as a monster. I didn't want to be this way, but I had no choice. The world pushed me to become this way."

"Some of that might be truth." Lacus admitted, "But I don't think you are a monster from your association with the world. The world is better for its association with you."

"But . . . " Kira closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "I'm going to have to keep killing people and I've made so many mistakes. I can try to change, but I feel like I'm trapped."

Lacus stared at the wall to Kira room, a small frown creased her face. "My mother told me a story once and I've never forgotten it." Lacus said slowly, her face had grown a little sad for a split second, but it disappeared, she now looked thoughtful. "A long time ago there was a girl. She wore a long scarf to blow in the wind." Lacus frowned slightly, thinking back, "It was always flapping behind her.

"The girl in the scarf played and danced, as girls do today." Lacus went on, "In fact, most things were the same then as they are today. Except for two big differences. A wall."Lacus held up her hands and spread them wide, "It was a high, terrible wall stretching toward the moon. Blocking the sky, throwing everything into shadow. You see, in those days, the wall kept out bad things.

"It had existed for so long; nobody knew how it had been built. That didn't bother them. Why wonder when the mountains began or why the sky was high? Like these things were, so the wall was. And because of that wall, there was no light in the girl's world. Everything was cast in shadow.

"Why is there a wall?" The girl asked a fruit vendor one day.

"To keep the bad things out," The vendor replied.

"What bad things?"

"Very bad things. There is a wall. Do not go beyond it, or you shall die."

"The fruit seller then picked up his cart and moved away. And still, the girl looked up at the wall."

"Why is there a wall?" The girl then asked a woman suckling her child.

"'To protect us," the woman said.

"To protect us from what?"

"Very bad things. There is a wall. Do not go beyond it, or you shall die." The woman took her child and left.

And the girl climbed a tree, peeking out the top, her scarf streaming behind her. "Why is there a wall?" she called to the boy sleeping lazily in the nook of a branch.

"What wall?" the boy asked. The girl thrust her finger pointedly toward the wall.

"That's not a wall," the boy said, drowsy. "That's just the way the sky is over there."

"It's a _wall,_" The girl said. "A giant wall."

"It must be there for a purpose," the boy said. "Yes, it is a wall. Don't go beyond it, or you'll probably die."

The girl then asked the town's elder, who told her the same thing and warned her to stay away from the wall.

"Well," Lacus continued, her eyes distant, "these answers did not satisfy the girl. She reasoned to herself, if the wall kept evil things out, then the space on this side of it should be safe.

So, one night while the others of the village slept, she sneaked from her home with a bundle of supplies. She walked toward the wall, and indeed the land _was_ safe. But it was also dark. Always in the shadow of that wall. No sunlight, ever, directly reached the people. There was no color in her world."

"The girl traveled far," Lacus said, looking at Kira who was hanging on her every word and smiled. "No predators hunted her, and no storms assaulted her. The only wind was the pleasant one that played with her scarf.

"At long last, the girl in the scarf stood before the wall. It was truly expansive, running as far as she could see in either direction. And its height! It reached almost to heaven itself!"

"Did she turn back?" Kira asked.

"Of course she didn't turn back," Lacus said. "She _climbed._ There were outcroppings in the wall, things like these spikes or hunched, ugly statues. She had climbed the highest trees all through her youth. She could do this.

"The climb took days," Lacus said, "At night, the girl who looked up would tie herself a hammock out of her scarf and sleep there. She picked out her village at one point, remarking on how small it seemed, now that she was high.

As she neared the top, she finally began to fear what she would find on the other side. Fortunately, this fear did not stop her. She was young, and questions bothered her more than fear. So it was that she finally struggled to the very top and stood to see the other side. The hidden side and on that side of the wall," Lacus whispered, "the girl saw steps. The back side of the wall was crisscrossed with enormous sets of steps leading down to the ground, so distant."

"What . . .what does it mean?" Kira asked.

"The girl stared at those steps," Lacus whispered, still remembering, "and suddenly the gruesome statues on her side of the wall made sense. The spears. The way it cast everything into shadow. The wall did indeed hide something evil, something frightening. It was the people, like the girl and her village."

"I think I know this story." Kira muttered, "Doesn't it end with her going down, stealing a weapon and bringing it back to her village only for the other society to come and destroy her town as a punishment? They end up tearing down the wall in the process."

Lacus gave Kira a quizzical look, "Partially."

"No that is how the story ends!" Kira shot back, "It is a parable about how all wars began!" He felt heated, angry for some reason. What was Lacus trying to do by telling him this story? All it did was prove his point! The girl became a monster, she had brought destruction to her city and had let all the bad things into the world. Her intentions might have been innocent, but it didn't change the result!

"What she steals from that city wasn't a weapon Kira." Lacus smiled the same smile that she had shown to him once he woke up from his dream, "It was light."

"Light?"

"The town she came from was only dark, remember? There were no colors, just shades of grey. The only light the people in the town experienced was starlight. And now their side of the wall had color. You are right that her town was destroyed, but the girl and her family escape to other towns, who now had light. Yes, they now had to experience the bad of the world, but they also could experience more of the joys too. The girl made a grave mistake, but she made up for it by helping the towns and doing what she could." Lacus stood up and walked over to where Kira sat, "You aren't a monster Kira. Yes, you have made mistakes and you have failed, but just like that girl, you can choose for those failures to make you greater."

Kira realized that he had tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Lacus asked, but she smiled like she knew the answer.

Kira wiped her eyes and tried to turned away. "I don't know. It isn't like that story actually happened."

"You can believe in a story without believing it happened." Lacus said, "The girl decided that the only way she'd find answers to the world would be to climb the wall herself." She glanced at Kira. "What do you think of her decision? Brave or foolish?"

"I don't know." Kira finished drying his eyes.

"I think she was both." Lacus went on, politely ignoring Kira as he cleaned himself up.

"Well," Kira considered, "If nobody asked questions, then we would never learn anything. So maybe she was brave?"

"What of the wisdom of her elders or other town's people?"

"They offered no explanation for why she shouldn't ask about the wall! There's a difference between listening to your elders and just being as frightened as everyone else."

Lacus smiled, her pink Haro spinning in her hand, "Funny, isn't it, how so many of our stories start the same way, but have opposing endings? In half, the child ignores her parents, wanders out into the woods, and gets eaten. In the other half she discovers great wonders. There aren't many stories about the kids who say, 'Yes, I shall not go into the forest. I'm glad my parents explained that is where the monsters live.'"

Kira chuckled and as he looked at Lacus he felt something inside of him. It was something vast and deep. It went beyond just simple attraction, beyond even what he probably felt for Flay. Even after Lacus had left, the feeling did not stop, it persisted, distracting him. Kira wasn't sure about a lot of things these days, but he was fairly certainly that what he was feeling was love. And all of it was directed at Lacus Clyne. His best friend's fiancé.

**Captain's Quarters**

"The only thing I can say is that I'm sorry." Murrue stared across her desk at Sinn Archer. The younger woman looked a mess, her hair a tangle, her face dirty, and her eyes had dark circles underneath them. Sinn had been back from only a few hours and since then she had been given a full medical checkup—with help from the enterprising Seis Fatale. The assessment was less than positive, the battle above Earth, followed by the ZAFT Agile attack, and finally the intense situation trying to save her brother had pushed Sinn to her limit. Sinn's implants had degraded even faster, shortening her time before she needed 'repairs' to a little over a week.

Fortunately, now that they had a operational OS that a Natural could use, Seis Fatale had the bandwidth to focus on Sinn full-time. "I'll need a couple days to study these implants." Seis sang happily. Despite the sadness around Kazaku's death, the situation appeared to roll off Seis easily as if the loss of another crew member meant nothing to her. "But I should be able to perform at least a basic surgery to help maintain the implants."

"Is it that easy?" Natarle had asked, skeptical.

"Not in the slightest, but I relish the challenge." Seis then smiled, her teeth as white as her lab coat. "These implants take planned obsolescence to a whole new level. Some small parts are intentionally supposed to degrade, likely to ensure the subject is dependent upon the Alliance. If I can replace some of those parts, we should be able to extend Sinn's time until we find someone with more . . . " Seis's voice had trailed off and she waved her hands around her, trying to find the right word, "specialization."

Murrue has accepted that and now that Kazaku had died, it was on all of them to continue to support Sinn Archer—the Biological CPU.

They were all dealing with an incomplete picture of Sinn and Murrue would have been worried about the girl's mental health. but there seemed to be something subtly different about Sinn. Her eyes were clearer, she spoke a little more often, and she appeared more present and in the moment.

Sinn nodded, "Thank you Captain."

"I want you to get lots of rest, not only because of your implants, but you have just gone through a serious ordeal."

"But my duty Captain-"

Murrue interrupted her, "Until Seis is able to perform that surgery, I'm grounding you. Further stress will only speed up the degradation. You need to sleep." _And now we are down yet another pilot, how are we going to get to Spain? Let alone Alaska? _

Sinn blinked slowly, thoughtfully, "I'll obey, Captain. But, may I assist the deck crew after I rest?"

Murrue sighed and agreed, stressing the need to not exert herself and then dismissed the Ensign, who turned and took her leave.

As soon as Sinn emerged out of Captain Ramius's quarters, she was enveloped by Adam, who wrapped his arms around Sinn, squeezing her hard and spinning her around. "God fucking dammit Little-Archer." He cursed, "God dammit!" Adam continued to curse, but despite his words, he was grinning and even to Sinn's eyes she could tell that he was happy. Why he was swearing so much was incomprehensible to her, but she knew enough about regular people not to question it.

"I'm sorry Sinn. About Kaz . . . I'm so, so damn sorry." There were tears in Adam's dark eyes.

Slowly, hesitantly, Sinn returned his hug. A small part of her dimly realizing that she couldn't remember that last time she hugged anyone. She felt awkward, but Adam didn't seem to notice. He was going back and forth between apologizing and swearing, from smiling to crying.

"Thank you." Sinn said and she tried to smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a sad chapter. Not much more to say about it. **

**The story that Lacus tells Kira is actually based heavily on a story from the novel Oathbringer from the Stormlight Archive. If folks haven't read that story and like fantasy, I highly recommend it.**

**Also I should note that we are going to get to the Desert Tiger stuff around chapter 20, so while the setting is very different now from the Seed canon, that doesn't mean they will stay that way forever. **

**Now to the review responses:**

**Celline The Sleeping Beauty: Hello again! You are right. In some ways Cagalli is Kira's sword and Lacus is his shield. They both help him in different ways. **

**Fortitude501: Different? Most certainly! But not forever and there will be things from the original canon mixed into the next arc (around chapter 20 or so). Well if memory serves from episode 14 Seed, Kira was also worn out from the loss of the shuttle and the decent, so it is similar here. He is slowly putting himself back together though (with the help of Lacus and not Flay sexually manipulating him). Ah yes, Flay will return to the story! For now I will keep what she and Sai are planning to myself. **

**Gaspar: I also lost count haha, but my estimates were around 40, give or take. Mostly it was the **_**Archangel**_** that took them out though. **

**ThePizziaMan: Not sure if I've seen you review before! But welcome! And yeah, Lacus is a far more positive support system than Flay for sure. **

**Guest: Kira is now back in the game, but nothing could be done to save Kazaku I'm afraid. Lacus continues to be a good influence on Kira. It is my intention to get to the Desert Tiger arc by this summer, maybe in August. So you won't have to wait too long for Waltfield and Aisha! Still holding out hope for a harem, eh? Well . . . . we will see . . . **

**Thank you again to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, favs, etc! Especially seeing people who are consistent about it. It is nice to see people responding to what I put out there, otherwise it feels like I am just screaming into the void. **

**See you next time!**


End file.
